Vida Rota
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: "¿Qué hice mal?" - "Lo siento Issei, pero lo nuestro no va a funcionar" - "Issei perdóname". Decisiones que al ser tomadas causaran dolor. Un corazón roto llevaran al Sekiryuutei a un camino nuevo, uno que el no esperaba y que resultara en un cambio que nadie esperaba y que terminara por dañar los cimientos de la vida de muchos seres vivos... Y nada volverá a ser como antes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey chicos que tal! Soy yo de nuevo con una nueva historia de Highschool DxD. En un principio pensaran que "¿otra historia de traición?" Tal vez así parezca, pero esta historia tratare de hacerla de manera distinta. Me inspiré en otras historias y pensé en una y el resultado es este. Por cierto, me disculpo si no he publicado en mis otras historias o los primeros capítulos de las demás historias, pero es que la escuela esta canija y me tiene ocupado mucho.**

 **Bueno disfruten el capítulo y los veré al final en la nota de autor.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi, a mí solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que puedan surgir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El día en el que todo empezó…**

*P.D.V. de Issei (Punto De Vista) *

Han pasado ya unos cuantos meses desde que mi equipo, DxD y nuestros aliados, derrotamos a Qlippoth y trajimos la paz al mundo sobrenatural.

Las cosas eran increíbles, yo vivía feliz al lado de las chicas de las que me enamore. Todo era miel sobre hojuelas…

O al menos eso creía yo…

Un día había salido temprano de clases debido a los preparativos que se hacían para nuestra graduación y decidí ir por Rias y Akeno quienes estudiaban en la universidad de Kuoh, la cual como toda buena universidad se encontraba en un lugar alejado. Gracias a la cantidad de tiempo libre que tenía pude aprender a andar en moto y pues me dije a mi mismo _´Una manera divertida de transportarse´_ y usando mi confiable motocicleta, la cual era un modelo Victory Vegas 8-Ball, partí rumbo a la escuela de mis dos amadas, esperando encontrarlas y salir como en los viejos tiempos.

Que equivocado estaba…

Llegando a la entrada de la escuela pude ver como todos los alumnos estaban saliendo y entonces me quedé esperando afuera a que Rias y Akeno salieran.

Esperé por unos 30 minutos y me di cuenta que no salían lo que se me hizo extraño. Me acerque con una chica que iba saliendo de la escuela y le pregunte si sabía dónde estaban las alumnas Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima, ella muy amablemente me contesto que estaban terminando de arreglar unos papeles ya que al parecer Rias fue elegida como representante de su clase y Akeno como su asistente.

Le agradecí a la señorita y entre en el campus para buscarlas. La chica fue tan amable de decirme donde podía encontrarlas, así que me dispuse a darles una sorpresa… pero no contaba con que el que se llevaría una sorpresa seria yo, una sorpresa muy amarga…

* * *

*P.D.V. de Rias* (Salón de clases)

Hoy fue un día ajetreado, ¿Quién diría que la universidad humana sería muy pesada? Con muchas tareas, proyectos y eventos que te quitan el tiempo de manera drástica… al menos agradezco que ya no haya tantos problemas desde que la Brigada del Khaos y Qlippoth fueron destruidos y por el momento la amenaza de Trihexa no provoca pánico entre las facciones.

Las cosas se han puesto un poco difíciles en casa. Ahora que he estado menos tiempo con Issei por la escuela me puse a pensar sobre nuestra relación y me di cuenta de une verdad irrefutable…

Lo nuestro no va a funcionar…

Mi querido peón me ha ayudado desde que lo reencarne y me ha salvado de muchas situaciones peligrosas, pero él siempre ha sido pervertido. Eso no lo veo como un defecto y al contrario ha demostrado ser un hombre de lo más espectacular y gracias a ello no fui la única chica que se enamoró de él.

Mi reina, Akeno Himejima, también se enamoró de él debido a que fue su apoyo emocional cuando ella estaba a punto de romperse, además de que la reunió con su padre y la ayudo a superar su odio contra los Ángeles Caídos.

Mi alfil, Asia Argento, ella lo quiere desde que la salvos de las garras de esa maldita caído de nombre Raynare, además de que Issei demostró cuanto le importaba durante el incidente de Diodora.

Mi caballo, Xenovia Quarta, en un principio ella solo quería tener un hijo con Issei, algo sobre tener un hijo de genes fuertes, pero con el paso del tiempo ella en verdad desarrollo sentimientos por el actual Sekiryuutei.

Mi torre, Koneko Toujou, ella siempre ha tenido dificultades para mostrar sus emociones, pero de nuevo fue gracias a Issei que ella pudo superar sus problemas y reunirse con su hermana. Koneko podrá no demostrarlo, pero ella también se enamoró de Issei, aunque la gente no pueda darse cuenta.

Mi otra torre, Rossweisse, antigua guardaespaldas de Odín y ahora miembro de mi nobleza, ella fue la más reciente en caer rendida a los pies de mí peón y termino por confesarnos a las chicas que quería iniciar una relación con él.

Eso fue ya hace un par de meses y que yo sepa no ha pasado nada…

Otras chicas que también están enamoradas de Issei son Irina, su amiga de la infancia; Ravel Phenex, la hija menor de la casa de los Phenex; Kuroka, la hermana mayor de Koneko.

Hay más chicas, pero en este momento no puedo recordarlas y debido a la escuela tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Tengo que empezar a arreglar mi vida y mi primer paso será hablar con Issei, tengo que decirle que no puedo estar con él, que lo mejor será que mantengamos una relación de rey-peón y que…

"Disculpa Rias, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

* * *

*Fin del P.D.V. de Rias*

"Disculpa Rias, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

Quien saco de sus pensamientos a la chica pelirroja fue un chico un año mayor que ella. El chico vestía ropa casual, una camisa negra y encima una chaqueta gris, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis negros con detalles en blanco. Su cabello era de color negro y lo mantenía corto, sus ojos eran del mismo color.

Este chico era Ryuuji, un estudiante de la misma universidad de Rias, pero que cursaba en segundo año.

El chico se percató que la pelirroja estaba sola en su salón de clases y aprovecho para hablar con ella…

"¿Qué pasa Ryuuji-san?" pregunto cortésmente la heredera de los Gremory.

"Hay algo que he querido decirle desde hace un par de semanas" le dijo el chico con un sonrojo en su cara.

La pelirroja al ver el sonrojo en su cara se sorprendió un poco. Ella no negaba que Ryuuji era un chico atractivo, pero la pelirroja actualmente estaba en un dilema de amor, ¿debía decirle a Issei que ella ya no lo quería? ¿debía darle otra oportunidad y esperar que Issei diera el siguiente paso? O ¿debía seguir con su vida y buscar el amor en otro lado?

Rias tomo una decisión… una decisión que marcaría su vida, pero que las consecuencias que conllevaría terminarían por dañar a más de una persona…

* * *

(Con Issei, minutos antes de la plática entre Rias y Ryuuji)

El castaño se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, dirigiéndose hacia el salón que le habían dicho era el de su querida pelirroja.

Issei estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que iba caminando más despacio.

' _Tengo que hacer algo, estos últimos meses con la escuela y todo lo demás no he podido pasar tiempo con Rias y las demás chicas. Espero que pueda arreglar esto antes de que sea tarde'._

El castaño estaba preocupado. Debido a todos los asuntos en el mundo humano que tenían que hacer y los pocos asuntos sobrenaturales de los que tenían que hacerse cargo Issei no había podido pasar tiempo con las chicas, a pesar de que el intentaba tener tiempo simplemente no lo encontraba.

 **(Compañero estate atento ya casi llegas al salón de tu amada)**

Una voz gruesa se hizo presente y saco a Issei de sus pensamientos. Esa voz le pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Ddraig, el Dragón Emperador Rojo, y quien habitaba en la [Boosted Gear] que Issei portaba.

 _´Tienes razón, gracias Ddraig´_ le contesto el castaño a su compañero por medio del vínculo mental que tenían.

 _ **´De nada compañero´**_ le contesto el dragón al chico.

Issei llego al frente del salón y noto que la puerta estaba abierta y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla por completo escucho algo que le helo la sangre.

"Sí Ryuuji, acepto salir contigo!"

* * *

(Con Rias, cuando Issei estaba llegando al salón)

Rias estaba decidida, le daría una oportunidad a Ryuuji.

El chico le había confesado a Rias que se sintió atraído a ella desde que la vio por primera vez y le pidió salir con ella.

Rias tomo esto como una oportunidad para probar una nueva experiencia, ahora solo le faltaba decirle a Issei y esperar que lo tomara con calma.

"Sí Ryuuji, acepto salir contigo!"

Justo después de responderle al chico ambos se acercaron y se dieron un beso. Lo que no notaron fue como un chico castaño veía todo desde la puerta, sorprendido, pero sobre todo con tristeza.

* * *

(De vuelta con Issei)

Issei no lo podía creer. Rias la chica que el ama, besándose con otro. El chico podía sentir como su corazón se rompía al ver tal escena.

Saliendo de su sorpresa Issei salió corriendo del lugar y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta.

Saliendo del edificio con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, Issei vio otra escena que termino por romper su corazón…

* * *

(Con Akeno, minutos antes de que Issei saliera corriendo)

Akeno Himejima se encontraba saliendo del edificio mientras esperaba a su amiga Rias. La chica de pelo negro se encontraba en el baño de chicas y no se dio cuenta de cuando Issei había entrado a buscarlas.

 _´Issei…´_

El castaño ocupaba los pensamientos de Akeno, quien se encontraba pensando sobre el chico del que se robó su corazón.

Akeno lo quería, pero tenía miedo de tener una relación formal con él. Sabía que más chicas lo querían y Akeno estaba preocupada que Issei estuviera con todas ellas y que la olvidara a ella poco a poco.

Ella no tenía problema en compartirlo, lo que le aterraba era que Issei les prestara más atención a otras chicas, como Rias, en lugar de ella y que el castaño decidiera alejarse de ella.

Akeno lo amaba con todo su ser después de que Issei la ayudara a superar sus problemas emocionales y que le ayudara a reconciliarse con su padre, el cadre Baraquiel.

Desde hace unas semanas Akeno no pasaba mucho tiempo con Issei debido a los asuntos escolares que tenían ambos. Le molestaba también que el chico no hiciera lo posible por pasar tiempo con ella o las demás, pero en especial con ella.

En ese tiempo Akeno tomo una decisión que ella creía era la correcta. Akeno decidió iniciar una relación con un chico para ganar experiencia y poder satisfacer a Issei una vez que los dos formalizaran su relación. Akeno sabía que esta oportunidad no la podía desperdiciar, tener una relación con otro sería algo útil y con el poco tiempo que tienen todos para reunirse nadie lo notaria y así se evitarían los malentendidos.

Ahora solo faltaba escoger al chico, cuando Akeno estaba a punto de ir a buscar a su reina vio a un chico salir del edificio. Este chico tenía puesta una chamarra negra, pantalones azules y unos zapatos negros. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran verdes. Akeno lo reconoció como Pierre, un alumno de intercambio de Francia y que cursaba el último año de su carrera.

Akeno sabía que él era el indicado, muchas chicas querían estar con Pierre, además él iba a regresar a Francia una vez que se graduara así que para Akeno era el chico ideal para ganar experiencia.

"Mucho gusto Pierre-san" Akeno le dijo al chico mientras se acercaba al mencionado.

Pierre no era tonto, había escuchado sobre dos chicas de primer año que eran muy lindas y esas eran Rias y Akeno. Pierre las consideraba lindas, pero no al grado de buscar una relación con alguna de las dos. No muchos lo sabían, pero Pierre tenía una novia en Francia con quien estaba comprometido por lo que él no estaba interesado en las chicas de su escuela.

"¿Qué sucede Akeno-san?"

"Necesito que me ayudes con algo"

"¿En qué puedo…?"

El chico no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando la pelinegra se lanzó sobre él y le planto un beso de lleno en los labios.

El chico se sorprendió de sobremanera y no entendía lo que pasaba.

Saliendo de su sorpresa el rubio separo de manera brusca a la chica y la miro con furia y algo de asco, cosa que sorprendió a Akeno ya que normalmente los chicos veían su cuerpo con deseo y muchos deseaban estar con ella por lo que el ver que Pierre la rechazó y la miraba con disgusto era algo nuevo para ella.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso Akeno-san?!" pregunto el chico con enojo, por lo menos estaba tranquilo que nadie más los viera ya que muy pocos sabían sobre su prometida y si lo hubieran visto le hubieran contando a la chica. Eso asustaba a Pierre ya que él le era muy fiel a su novia.

"Pierre-san le dije que necesitaba su ayuda" Akeno le recordó con una sonrisa que tenía toques lascivos y de nuevo Pierre hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Y tu besándome te ayudaría cómo?"

Akeno procedió a explicarle su situación a Pierre, obvio omitiendo las cosas sobrenaturales y el hecho de que Issei tiene un harem, diciéndole que quería ganar experiencia para satisfacer a su amado.

Pierre la veía incrédulo, ¿en qué demonios pensaba la pelinegra?

"¡¿Pero en qué demonios piensas?!"

Y así se lo hizo saber…

"Lo que tú quieres hacer está mal Akeno-san" le dijo el chico a la pelinegra.

"Pero…"

"No, déjame terminar Akeno-san" le contesto el chico de manera seria y eso hizo que la pelinegra se detuviera y le escuchara.

"Yo en realidad ya estoy comprometido" esto sorprendió a Akeno, si bien ella decía que no le importaría ser la amante de Issei, el escuchar que pudo haber hecho que dos humanos terminaran su relación le hizo sentirse mal.

"Y además nos juramos fidelidad eterna, así que lo que tu estaba por hacer me hizo enojar. Tú amas a ese chico, ¿cierto?" le pregunto a la chica quien lo veía.

"Sí, lo amo con todo mi corazón" contesto convencida la pelinegra.

"Entonces dime, ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu amado se enterara que tú estabas con otros chicos a sus espaldas?"

"Pero esto lo hago para ganar experiencia y…" respondió la chica, pero fue interrumpida por Pierre.

"Esto no tiene que ver con la experiencia!" le grito y la chica se espantó por su reacción.

"Esto se trata de confianza Akeno-san" prosiguió el chico con calma "Si él se llegara a enterar de lo que hiciste, ¿crees que confiaría en ti?"

El chico esperaba la respuesta de Akeno quien se mantenía en silencio.

Akeno se dio cuenta que tenía razón y al entrar en sus casillas se empezó a sentir culpable de lo que iba a hacer.

"Tienes toda la razón Pierre-san" le dijo Akeno cuya mirada era cubierta por su cabello, pero uno podía ver que pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro "le agradezco mucho por haberme ayudado, en serio"

"No se preocupe Akeno-san solo tenga en cuenta que la felicidad de una pareja depende de dos personas, no de una sola"

Y con esto Pierre se retiró y dejo a Akeno quien se sentó en una banca cerca y se puso a pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

 _´Soy una estúpida! ¿Por qué me molesto? Si Issei también tiene cosas que hacer, no solo nosotras. Lo mejor será que este sea mi secreto, no se lo contare a nadie para que no haya malentendidos, pero lo mejor será que no me acerque a Issei por un tiempo, si lo veo entonces la culpa regresara. Lo mejor será distanciarme un tiempo y olvidar lo que casi ocurrió aquí´_

Akeno aún seguía llorando, pero ya había tomado una decisión. De lo que no se dio cuenta es que las cosas iban a cambiar y para mal.

No se dio cuenta que cierto castaño había visto el beso que la chica le dio al rubio y que se marchó con el corazón totalmente destrozado…

* * *

(Momentos antes de que Akeno le diera el beso a Pierre)

Issei estaba corriendo y se dirigía a la salida. No podía creer lo que había visto. Rias, la chica que él amaba con todo su ser, besándose con otro!

El castaño no lo entendía, se habían jurado amarse eternamente y la chica estaba fallando en su parte.

 **(Yo tampoco lo entiendo compañero)** le dijo Ddraig a su portador quien se había detenido y se recargo en una pared mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

"¿Qué hice mal Ddraig?" preguntaba el chico con la voz quebrada y sus ojos llorosos.

 **(No lo sé compañero, al parecer todo este tiempo la chica Gremory estaba mintiendo…)** le decía el dragón galés con pesar en su voz.

"NO!" grito el chico "Hay algo más Ddraig, lo sé!"

 **(Puede que sea así compañero, pero lo que vimos allá atrás…)**

"No lo sé Ddraig, mejor esperemos a que Rias llegue a casa y le preguntare"

Dicho esto, Issei salió del edificio aun con dolor en su corazón al ver a Rias con otro chico.

Lo que Issei no esperaba era que al salir lo primero que vio fue a Akeno besando con mucha pasión a un chico rubio…

Issei veía la escena incrédulo. Ddraig también veía esto sorprendido, primero la heredera Gremory y ahora la hibrido demonio-ángel caído. El dragón galés se preocupó por su compañero, pero se sorprendió más al ver a su portador con la mirada perdida y poco a poco se dirigió hacia su moto, la encendió y se marchó de ahí sin decir ni una sola palabra…

Este día marcaría un cambio drástico para el mundo sobrenatural, un cambio que causaría dolor a más de una sola persona…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Fiuu! Listo chicos! Hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo de este fic. De nuevo pido disculpas, pero es que la escuela esta de verdad pesada.**

 **Como sea, este fic me surgió después de leer unos de DxD y no me dejaba trabajar en mis otras historias. Como ha habido un "Boom" en las historias de traición me dije a mi mismo "voy a escribir la mía" y pues este es el resultado final.**

 **Voy a aclarar algo desde ahora: Esta historia ya fue planeada en su totalidad y en realidad es la primera de tres partes., por lo que también les digo que será corta.**

 **Esta historia va a ser oscura y les aseguro que será diferente. Tengo algo de inspiración de otros Fics obviamente, pero también voy a poner mis toques personales y espero que les guste chicos.**

 **En un par de semanas salgo de vacaciones así que tendré más tiempo para trabajar en mis historias.**

 **AVISO: ya había dicho con anterioridad que tenía planeadas unas historias de Highschool DxD, pero les aclaro algo: esta historia NO es una de esas. Esta historia es totalmente distinta a las otras.**

 **Bueno espero que disfruten este capítulo. Como les dije será una historia corta, por lo que podré trabajar rápido en ella mientras escribo los capítulos de las otras historias y me preparo para los proyectos finales de la escuela… deséenme suerte (la voy a necesitar) XD**

 **Espero sus reviews y si ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, consejo o simplemente quieren hablar pues ahí están los reviews o me pueden enviar un PM. Contestare con gusto.**

 **Los leo después!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey chicos! Si ya se es extraño que suba un capitulo tan solo unas horas después de postear el primero, pero es que en verdad me sentí inspirado, así que espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi, a mí solo me pertenecen mis locas ideas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Fatídica misión**

Issei no lo entendía.

Él había vivido muchas aventuras con Rias y Akeno.

En verdad pensó que ellos estarían juntos para toda la eternidad.

Al parecer estaba equivocado.

Issei había visto primero a Rias besándose con otro chico y aceptando salir con él. Luego vio a Akeno lanzándose a los brazos de un chico rubio justo afuera del edificio donde vio a Rias.

Con el corazón roto Issei se subió a su moto y partió de la universidad. Si se hubiera quedado un poco más hubiera visto como el chico rubio rechazaba a Akeno…

Durante el camino Issei pensaba que pudo haber hecho que causara que Rias y Akeno decidieran dejarlo.

Sus pensamientos rápidamente cambiaron hacia las demás chicas.

¿También habrán decidido dejarlo de lado? Esta pregunta se hizo presente en la cabeza de Issei quien empezó a temer por la respuesta y no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba frente a su casa y que incluso ya había apagado su moto.

 **(ISSEI!)** Ddraig le grito al castaño para llamar su atención. Le preocupaba que su socio cayera en depresión después de lo que vio. Issei no sería el primer Sekiryuutei en sufrir de un corazón roto, pero si sería el primero en sufrir por dos o más desamores…

Ddraig esperaba con todo su ser que solo fueran dos desamores y no más…

"¿Qué pasa Ddraig?" le dijo el castaño a su mano izquierda que brillaba con una luz verde.

 **(Ya llegamos a casa)** le respondió el dragón **(¿Te encuentras bien compañero?)** preguntaba el dragón a su portador.

"No lo sé Ddraig, digo, vengo de ver a dos de las chicas que amo besarse con dos chicos, no me siento con ánimos" respondía el castaño con total sinceridad.

Acercándose a su hogar noto como la puerta estaba abierta, entro y se dirigió a la sala, pero antes de dar a conocer su presencia escucho dos voces muy conocidas para él y como si fuera una jugarreta cruel del destino lo que escucho hirió aún más su ya de por si lastimado corazón…

"De acuerdo Asia-chan, yo también saldré con Marco-kun"

* * *

(Minutos antes en la sala, mientras Issei se encontraba en camino a la casa)

Dentro de la residencia Hyodou, más precisamente en la sala se encontraban dos chicas sentadas y que discutían algo de suma importancia. Estas chicas eran Asia Argento y Koneko Toujou.

Las dos miembros de la nobleza de Rias se encontraban discutiendo algo que tenía que ver con Issei.

"Koneko-san me siento nerviosa, hace ya un par de semanas que no he podido estar con Issei-san" decía la rubia con algo de vergüenza. Ciertamente habían pasado ya dos semanas que no estaba junto a su amado y ese tiempo le dio a Asia la oportunidad de pensar cómo mejorar la relación con Issei. Se dio cuenta que, a pesar de sus altos niveles de perversión, Issei no tenía otro defecto.

Pero por otra parte a Asia le gustaría que Issei rebajara su nivel de perversión…

"Yo también estoy ansiosa de pasar tiempo con Issei-senpai, solo espero que no empiece con sus perversiones" respondía la loli con su tono de voz tan característico de ella.

"Bu-bueno Koneko-san tiene razón, ojalá Issei-san fuera menos pervertido" decía la rubia quien recordaba las veces que Issei hacia sus actos pervertidos y su cara se puso tan roja como una cereza madura.

"Issei-senpai es un pervertido, pero es nuestro pervertido" decía Koneko al mismo tiempo que la cara de Asia se ponía más roja y vapor salía por sus orejas al imaginarse una escena no tan santa entre ella, Issei y Koneko.

"Pero, si me gustaría que Issei bajara su nivel de perversión, aunque fuera un poco" hablo Asia una vez que logro controlar su sonrojo. Ella al ser fiel seguidora de la iglesia le molestaba un poco la actitud pervertida de su querido castaño, ella seguía las enseñanzas de Dios y le gustaría que su relación con Issei no se basara tanto en lo físico.

"Quitarle la perversión a Issei-senpai sería como tratar de hacer que Gasper-san actuara como hombre" dijo la loli peliblanca mientras que a la rubia le salía una gota en la cabeza al escuchar la comparación.

"Sería muy difícil entonces…" dijo la monja con algo de pesadez en su voz.

…

…

…

Las dos chicas se encontraban sumergidas en su silencio incómodo. Lo que era una realidad es que a las dos chicas si les gustaría que el castaño redujera sus niveles de perversión.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía es que en esas semanas que no habían visto al castaño este había reducido su perversión a tal grado que sus compañeros de clase ya no le decían "la bestia pervertida" y sus amigos, Matsuda y Motohama, ya no lo podían convencer de hacer cosas pervertidas.

"Tengo algo en mente Koneko-san" le dijo la rubia quien llamo la atención de la peliblanca.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto la loli intrigada por lo que pudiera decir su compañera rubia.

"Había visto en un programa de televisión que una chica salía con un chico diferente para causarle celos al chico que amaba y el chico cambiaba para recuperar el amor de la chica, nosotras podríamos hacer eso" lo decía la rubia con una voz inocente. Ella creía que lo que vio en ese programa era tierno y pensó que tal vez podrían hacer lo mismo con Issei.

Koneko por su parte no se veía tan convencida. ¿Salir con otro chico para que Issei se pusiera celoso y cambiara? En primera instancia no le parecía buena idea.

"No lo sé Asia-san, no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso solo para que Issei-senpai cambie" dijo la loli que al ver la cara de tristeza que ponía la rubia se empezó a sentir mal.

"Pero, esto también nos ayudaría a que Issei-san se acerque más con nosotros" dijo la rubia y esto último llamo la atención de Koneko.

"¿A qué te refieres Asia-san?"

"Si salimos con otros chicos Issei se pondría celoso y se daría cuenta que nosotras también somos lindas y que no necesitamos pechos tan grandes para llamar su atención" esto que dijo Asia empezó a convencer a Koneko.

"Las veces que otra persona veía a Rias-nee-sama y a Akeno-san con intenciones pervertidas Issei-san se mostraba protector y yo también quiero que Issei-san se ponga así por mi" siguió hablando la rubia.

La razón por la que Asia quería hacer esto era porque quería que Issei la viera como una mujer y no como su hermana menor. A pesar de que Issei dijo que amaba a todas por igual, Asia tenía una pequeña espina clavada que le decía que Issei quería, aunque fuera un poco más, a Rias y Akeno y la rubia creía que era porque las dos mencionadas contaban con cuerpos más desarrollados que ella.

Luego de escuchar la última parte de la razón de Asia, Koneko estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos…

Con la declaración de Kuroka de querer estar con Issei, la pequeña peliblanca se sentía amenazada por la presencia de su hermana. Ella sabía que Issei las querría a todas por igual, pero Koneko sabía que Issei era alguien cuyas tendencias pervertidas lo harían inclinarse por los cuerpos más desarrollados y en ese departamento tanto ella como Asia llevaban las de perder comparadas con las demás chicas que amaban al castaño, incluso Ravel empezaba a destacar ya que su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando.

Esperando que lo que Asia tenía planeado funcionara, la peliblanca considero seriamente seguir el plan de Asia y así asegurar que SU Issei-senpai las viera a ambas como mujeres y tal vez, solo tal vez compartir una noche mágica con su amado senpai y sellar su amor con el acto sagrado reservado solo para las parejas que se aman…

"Pero Asia-san, ¿Cómo haríamos que esto funcione? No quiero que haya malentendidos" pregunto la peliblanca con duda. No quería que ocurriera algo que la aleje de su querido castaño.

"No tiene de que preocuparse Koneko-san, podríamos pedirle ayuda a Marco-kun!" decía la rubia muy feliz porque creía que lo que harían no tendría repercusiones en el futuro…

"¿Marco-kun?" pregunto la loli intrigada de que Asia nombrara a otro chico, ¿acaso Asia estaba engañando a Issei-senpai?

"Si, Marco-kun es un chico de nuevo ingreso que conocí un día en el almuerzo en la academia, él podría ayudarnos" decía la rubia ignorando que su amiga creía que ella tenía una conexión especial con ese tal Marco.

"¿Qué relación tiene con Marco, Asia-san?" pregunto totalmente seria la loli. Ella no dudaría en encarar a alguna de las otras chicas si estas decidían jugar con los sentimientos del castaño.

"Marco-kun es un amigo mío Koneko-san, me platico de su historia y descubrí que él, al igual que yo, estuvo un tiempo al cuidado de la iglesia, pero que lo expulsaron cuando el declaro que le gustaban los hombres." revelo la rubia lo que conocía del chico.

Koneko se sorprendió al escuchar que el chico tenía otras preferencias sexuales. Ella pensaba que el chico y Asia podrían llegar a tener una relación. Al recordar de nuevo en lo que creía que estaba haciendo la rubia, la pequeña peliblanca se sintió culpable al pensar que la moja le haría algo tan despreciable al chico que ambas aman.

"¿Es gay?" pregunto la loli de manera directa y sin pelos en la lengua.

"Bu-bueno s-sí, sí lo es, pero Koneko-san no lo diga de manera tan repentina" le contesto la rubia algo apenada. Marco le confió este secreto a Asia y ella se lo dijo a Koneko y escuchar a la nekomata decirlo sin tapujos le provocaba vergüenza…

"Lo siento"

"No se preocupe Koneko-san, es solo que nadie más sabe de esto y me gustaría que usted también guarde su secreto"

"Así será Asia-san" contesto la peliblanca.

"Como le decía, podemos pedirle ayuda a Marco-kun. Le conté sobre Issei y si le decimos lo que está pasando el no dudara en ayudarnos"

"¿Contarle todo?" pregunto la loli nerviosa.

"Sí, Marco-kun de hecho sabe sobre el mundo sobrenatural, el ya conoció a Michael-sama y le platico sobre lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora" revelo la moja a la peliblanca quien se sorprendió.

"Michael-sama le va a proponer convertirlo en un ángel ya que tiene un corazón muy puro y una afinidad enorme para aprender magia, además de que a Marco-kun…" Asia no pudo seguir debido a que su cara se había puesto roja al recordar otra cosa que le había dicho Marco.

"¿A Marco-san qué Asia-san?" pregunto la loli intrigada.

"Aahh, ya que te lo voy a decir. A Marco-kun le gusta Gasper-san"

Koneko abrió los ojos sorprendida por la revelación de Asia, eso no lo veía venir, pero ella no era nadie para criticar los gustos de las otras personas. Además, tal vez Marco sea la persona que ayude a Gasper a salir de su caja y le haga tener más confianza…

Tan sumergidas estaban ambas en sus pensamientos que no se percataron que una moto había parado frente a la casa y que alguien había entrado.

Ese alguien era Issei quien al momento de entrar solo escucho la última parte de la conversación, justo en el momento en el que Koneko acepto seguir el plan de Asia…

* * *

(De vuelta al presente)

"De acuerdo Asia-san yo también saldré con Marco-kun"

Fue lo que dijo Koneko y Asia sonrió feliz al saber que harían que Issei les preste más atención a las dos.

"Muy bien Koneko-san le prometo que no se decepcionara" dijo Asia con un tono de alegría que Issei noto y que, lamentablemente, malinterpreto…

 _´No puede ser! ¡¿Ellas también?!´_ El castaño no lo podía creer, todas las chicas al parecer ya no lo querían.

 _ **(´Compañero, tranquilo aún me tienes a mi´)**_ le recordó Ddraig a Issei ya que no quería que su portador sufriera por lo que estaba pasando.

 _´Pero Ddraig ¿Qué no le ves? Nada de lo que me dijeron las chicas era cierto! Todo fue una vil mentira!´_ recriminaba el castaño al creer que todo lo que había vivido junto a las chicas no fue más que una simple mentira.

Todo lo que había pasado: el incidente de Raynare, el juego contra Raiser, la pelea contra Kokabiel, la reunión de las tres facciones, la reunión los jóvenes demonios, el rescate de Asia, la pelea contra la Brigada del Khaos y contra Qlippoth, todo era un engaño.

Lo que escucho en la sala en ese instante termino por romper al castaño quien, evitando que lo escucharan, salió de la casa y volvió a montar su moto y partió del lugar.

Asia y Koneko seguían en la sala, discutiendo lo que harían para que Issei les prestara más atención sin saber que no volverían a ver al castaño en un largo tiempo…

* * *

(En el parque de la ciudad Kuoh, 30 minutos después)

Issei se encontraba entado en el mismo parque donde todo empezó, estaba llorando y no importaba lo que le dijera Ddraig, el castaño estaba sumergido en la depresión. Primero Rias, luego Akeno y ahora Asia y Koneko, ¿Qué seguía? ¿Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse y Ravel? El castaño no pudo seguir sumido en su depresión cuando un círculo mágico con el sello de Maou Lucifer apareció y de él salió una sirviente peli-plata.

Grayfia había llegado a escena para comunicarle a Issei que había una misión que necesitaban que realizara, pero al llegar lo que vio fue al chico sentado en una banca llorando con pesadez. La esposa de Sirzechs se preocupó al ver el estado del Sekiryuutei y se acercó para preguntarle que le pasaba.

"Issei-san, ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto la reina más poderosa del inframundo al castaño.

"¿Qué? Oh Gr-Grayfia-san es solo usted" le contesto el castaño mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas "N-no me pasa nada no se preocupe" le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa triste.

Grayfia sabía que Issei estaba mintiendo, pero lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo para interrogarlo ya que la misión que debían hacer era de vital importancia.

"Está bien Issei-san le creo" le dijo la peli-plata.

Esto solo ayudo a que la depresión de Issei aumentara ya que el chico empezó a creer que no le importaba a nadie y que solo lo veían como una especie de símbolo, un escudo y que no les importaba lo que pasara con el siempre y cuando el poder del Sekiryuutei estuviera de su lado…

Issei poco a poco descendía en un estado de depresión mayor del cual sería difícil salir…

"¿Qué la trae por aquí Grayfia-san?" preguntó el castaño esperando algo que lo sacara de sus pensamientos negativos.

"Sirzechs-sama requiere su presencia para una misión de suma importancia" le dijo la sirvienta sin darse cuenta que lo dicho alimentaba más la idea de Issei de que solo lo veían como un arma…

"Bien, vayamos" el castaño oculto su tristeza tras una falsa expresión de seriedad y así, ambos partieron hacia el inframundo.

* * *

(Castillo de Lucifer)

Llegando al castillo donde residía actualmente Sirzechs Lucifer, tanto Grayfia como Issei se desplazaron directo al despacho del pelirrojo.

Una vez que hicieron acto de presencia Sirzechs les pidió que entraran.

"Ah Issei-kun es un gusto verte de…" el pelirrojo se detuvo en su saludo al darse cuenta que el castaño tenía un semblante de tristeza que ocultaba inútilmente con una sonrisa falsa.

El actual líder de los Maou iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando una mirada de su esposa le dicto que no se entrometiera y que lo investigarían después. Sirzechs accedió y se dispuso entonces decirle a Issei la razón de su llamado.

"Issei Hyodou, se le ha citado este día por que se requiere de su asistencia para una misión de rango máximo" le dijo el pelirrojo con un semblante serio que solo significaba una cosa: era algo de vital importancia.

"¿Qué sucede Lucifer-sama?" el castaño pregunto también de manera seria. Sabía que si Sirzechs mostraba su faceta de Maou entonces no había tiempo para bromear.

"Recientemente ha habido reportes de parte de nuestros aliados sobre una nueva organización que ha empezado a moverse a lo largo y ancho del mundo. El único inconveniente es que no han realizado un movimiento que amenace la paz que hemos establecido" hablo el pelirrojo.

Issei estaba sorprendido, después de la derrota de la Brigada del Khaos y de Qlippoth aun quedaron unos cabos sueltos, pero ¿una nueva organización? Las cosas empezaban a ponerse peligrosas…

¿Qué clase de integrantes tendría esta nueva organización?

El Castaño volvió a prestar atención al líder de los demonios.

"Los demás líderes de las facciones y yo estamos preocupados de que suceda algo, pero como no han hecho algo que haga que actuemos contra este nuevo grupo lo único que podemos hacer es vigilarlos por lo que te pido a ti, Issei Hyodou, nos ayudes con esta nueva encomienda" termino de contarle el pelirrojo a Issei para que lo necesitaban con urgencia.

"¿Así que debo vigilar que no hagan algo que pueda ser peligroso para el mundo sobrenatural?" preguntó el castaño con algo de interés.

"Estas en lo correcto Issei" contesto Sirzechs.

"¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?" Issei quería saber sobre la misión, tal vez hacerla le ayudaría a despejar su mente…

"Esta misión será larga, estarás en ella de seis meses a un año a lo mucho ya que necesitamos que recabes toda la información que puedas sobre este nuevo grupo y para asegurar tu seguridad no podremos contactarte y tú no podrás contactarnos el tiempo que dure" explico el pelirrojo.

Esas palabras fueron las que terminaron por convencer a Issei de hacer el trabajo. Separarse ese tiempo de Rias y las demás le ayudara a pensar cómo actuar cuando regrese.

"Acepto" dijo el castaño con decisión "¿hay algo más que debería saber sobre la misión?" preguntó el castaño.

"Sí, originalmente esta misión la ibas a hacer junto a Vali Lucifer, pero no hemos podido contactar ni con ella ni con su equipo" le revelo el pelirrojo a Issei.

Por su parte el Sekiryuutei se sorprendió al saber eso. En lo personal Issei no sabía que pensar de Vali, cuando la conoció se enteró que ella era su rival por ser la Hakuryuukou y desde entonces han vivido varios momentos tensos entre ellos, pero siempre manteniendo la cordialidad como aliados.

Lo que Issei no sabía es que Vali poco a poco se fue enamorando de él, pero la chica de pelo plateado no se atrevía a decírselo por temor a ser rechazada en favor de Rias y los demás, además de que es la primera vez que ella se enamoraba y para colmo (según la propia Vali) fue que se enamoró de su rival.

"Ok entiendo, ¿Cuándo empiezo?" pregunto Issei sobre la misión de nuevo.

"Hoy mismo Issei. Se te enviara a Múnich con tu moto y en un par de horas, una vez que te instales en un hotel, se te enviaran tus cosas y justo en ese momento ya no podremos contactarnos. Estarás por tu cuenta y una vez que terminen los seis meses te contactaras con nosotros, pero si necesitas más tiempo toma entonces al año y luego nos veremos, ¿de acuerdo?" termino de explicar el pelirrojo.

"Entendido" le contesto el castaño.

"Y no te preocupes Issei, le diremos a las chicas sobre tu ausencia" le dijo el pelirrojo y en ese momento la mirada de Issei se endureció, cosa que Sirzechs noto, pero prefirió no comentar.

"Gracias Lucifer-sama" le dijo el castaño "Estoy listo" Sirzechs asintió y con un chasquido de sus dedos un círculo mágico apareció debajo de los pies del castaño y lo transporto hacia su destino.

"Muy bien Grayfia, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntó el pelirrojo con seriedad una vez que el castaño fue transportado.

"Encontré a Issei-san llorando en el parque, pero no quise preguntarle nada por la misión" contesto Grayfia también de manera seria, ella quería a Issei como si fuera su hermano pequeño y verlo en ese estado la entristeció mucho.

"Tenemos que investigar que paso entonces…" sentencio Sirzechs.

* * *

(Múnich, Alemania)

Issei apareció en las calles de Múnich junto a su motocicleta. Lo bueno es que debido a la diferencia de horarios era de madrugada en la ciudad y nadie vio llegar a Issei.

Rápidamente Issei monto su vehículo y procedió a buscar un hotel donde quedarse. Una vez que lo encontró (y que agradeció que hubiera un encargado que lo atendiera) alquilo una habitación por una semana y cuando subió a su habitación su equipaje apareció de repente gracias a un círculo mágico. Decidiendo que acomodaría todo en la mañana Issei se pudo a descansar.

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Issei despertó tarde, eran las diez de la mañana y después de ducharse y desayunar algo el chico tomo su motocicleta y se puso a investigar la ciudad, recorriendo cada rincón de la misma. El castaño decidió investigar Múnich y sus alrededores durante una semana y si no encontraba nada se dirigiría a otra ciudad.

* * *

(Por la tarde)

Eran ya las seis de la tarde y después de darse un par de vueltas por la ciudad el castaño no encontró nada. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse de regreso al hotel donde se estaba hospedando cuando sintió un pulso de energía provenir desde las afueras de la ciudad, más concretamente un espacio rodeado por un pequeño bosque.

El castaño no dudo en dirigirse a ese lugar. Si recordaba bien no había presencia sobrenatural en Múnich, por lo que el pulso de energía no podía ser normal. Para no llamar la atención el chico dejo su moto a las afueras del hotel y se dirigió hacia un callejón donde activo un círculo mágico básico y se transportó hacia ese lugar.

* * *

(Unos momentos después)

El castaño llego a un claro en el bosque donde sintió la energía. Estuvo en ese lugar durante un par de minutos tratando de localizar lo que haya creado la energía.

*Swoosh*

De repente una ráfaga de cuchillas salió disparada desde los árboles y el castaño tuvo que activar su guantelete para que no le dañaran.

"Quien haya sido muéstrese ahora!" dijo Issei esperando que apareciera su atacante.

"JAJAJA" una risa sonó de entre los árboles, pero Issei no sabía de donde venía "Si que eres gracioso chico, además eres o muy valiente o muy tonto para venir tu solo hasta aquí" la voz de un hombre se escuchó e Issei se puso en guardia.

"Bien si no vas a salir yo te sacare por la fuerza" el castaño le dijo a la persona que estaba escondida.

"BOOSTED GEAR: BALANCE BREAKER!" grito el castaño para ser cubierto por su característica armadura roja.

"Oh, pero que es lo que veo. Si es nada más y nada menos que el Sekiryuutei" dijo la voz con malicia.

"Muéstrate de una vez cobarde ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó el castaño empezando a molestarse por la molesta.

"Jeje, pues lo que yo quería era muy distinto a lo que quiero justo en este momento" dijo la voz con un tono de misterio.

"Ya basta!" grito Issei iracundo. Estaba cansado de lo que le había pasado, lo único que quería era acabar con todo y descansar.

"Así que el Sekiryuutei está molesto…" hablaba de nuevo la misteriosa voz "Y yo que planeaba invitarte a nuestro pequeño grupo" le dijo la voz a Issei quien se percató de lo que dijo.

"Así que tú eres miembro de la nueva organización, bien ¿Qué es lo que quieren tú y tu grupo?" interrogo el castaño.

"Ja! Como si te fuera a decir" le respondió con burla la misteriosa voz "Si tanto te interesa saber ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Te aseguro que te encantara lo que tenemos planeado" la misteriosa voz le dijo a Issei.

"Antes muerto que ir con ustedes, ¿Por qué no mejor te pateo el trasero y luego me dices todo lo que quiero saber?" propuso el castaño.

"Tentador, en serio es tentador, pero no será necesario. Tu vendrás con nosotros quieras o no" le dijo la voz a Issei quien se tensó al escuchar lo que dijo "Y no te preocupes por nada Issei Hyodou, sabemos todo sobre ti, sirviente de los Gremory".

Cuando la voz termino de hablar Issei sintió un escalofrió. ¿Quién era esta persona que sabía todo sobre él?

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?" preguntó el castaño poniéndose nervioso.

"Eso lo sabrás después, por ahora tu eres… NUESTRO!" al momento de gritar un par de dardos salieron disparados a la espalda de Issei.

El castaño no tuvo tiempo para esquivar y los dardos terminaron por incrustarse en su espalda, atravesando la armadura y clavándose en su espalda.

"ARGH!" el castaño dio un grito de dolor y cayó al piso. Su armadura se empezó a desintegrar e Issei quedo paralizado.

"¿Qu-qué de-demonios? ¿Por q-qué no m-me puedo m-mover?" preguntó el castaño adolorido.

"No te molestes chico, ahora nos perteneces" de entre los arboles un hombre apareció y se puso frente a Issei.

El hombre aparentaba una edad de entre 35 y 40 años. Su cabello era de color blanco y sus ojos eran uno de color rojo y el otro totalmente blanco, dando a entender que ese ojo ya no le servía para ver. Vestía un chaleco anti balas y unos pantalones militares, junto a unas botas de combate negras. Su físico era imponente y se cubría con una capa de color negro.

"No te preocupes Sekiryuutei, responderemos todas tus preguntas una vez que nos presentemos como debe ser" le dijo el hombre con malicia mientras su mirada se tornaba a una sádica y provoco temor en el castaño.

"Pero primero…" sacando una extraña herramienta de su bolsillo que parecía una navaja la encendió y el arma se cubrió de electricidad.

*Flush!*

"Argh!"

Con un movimiento certero clavo la navaja en el pecho de Issei provocándole un dolor profundo acompañado de choques eléctricos que recorrían el cuerpo del castaño.

Pasados un par de minutos el hombre retiro su arma del cuerpo de Issei y procedió a tomar al castaño por el cabello y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el bosque.

"¿Qu-qué me v-vas a hacer?" preguntó el castaño con miedo al sentirse a merced de ese hombre.

Pasando por entre los arboles el castaño pudo ver como otras dos figuras encapuchadas aparecían y caminaban a unos metros de él y el sujeto peliblanco.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Issei.

"Ya te dije que todo lo responderemos a su tiempo mocoso" le dijo el hombre con molestia, pero luego una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro "pero puedo decirte esto, esos dos que vienen con nosotros fueron los encargados de neutralizarte y sobre la primera pregunta pues, te nos vas a unir a nuestra causa".

"Jamás me uniré a ustedes!" le contesto Issei al sujeto.

"Jeje, no Sekiryuutei, no lo entiendes. Tu VAS a unirte a nosotros quieras o no y créeme una vez que terminemos contigo no serás más que un simple cascaron de lo que eres actualmente" le dijo con malicia cosa que en verdad asusto al castaño "y no intentes escapar. Por ahora estas paralizado y no vas a poder usar tu Sacred Gear, al menos hasta que te suministremos _el antídoto_ " le dijo el sujeto.

"Así que lo mejor será que te pongas cómodo porque tú, yo y los demás pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos…" Issei estaba verdaderamente asustado. Primero lo derrotan de manera fácil y bloquean sus poderes de alguna forma que Issei desconoce, segundo quienes lo vencieron aún no han hablado solo están caminando tras él y este sujeto extraño y tercero, no se había dado cuenta, pero desde que le sacaron esa extraña navaja del pecho Issei ya no podía sentir sus Evil Pieces…

* * *

(De regreso al claro donde Issei fue apuñalado)

Si el castaño hubiera prestado atención se hubiera dado cuenta que justo en el lugar donde estaba hace unos momentos había un charco de sangre y justo en ese charco había ocho objetos, ocho objetos con forma de piezas de ajedrez…

Las ocho piezas de Issei…

* * *

(De regreso con Issei)

"Jejeje, no puedo esperar para romperte chico, destrozarte completamente será muy divertido…"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Issei antes de que su infierno empezara…

Ese día el Sekiryuutei desapareció del radar del mundo sobrenatural…

Ese día Issei Hyodou perdió su libertad…

Ese día Rias y las demás chicas sintieron un dolor en sus corazones, pero ninguna supo explicar el porqué de ese dolor, en especial cierta pelirroja…

Ese día el pilar de la paz se perdió y no volverían a verlo…

No volverían a verlo por un largo tiempo…

Continuara

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo! Demonios estoy inspirado!**

 **Chicos aquí les presento el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

 **En el próximo capítulo daremos un salto en el tiempo para que vean como están las cosas en Kuoh y verán lo que paso con Rias y las demás.**

 **Por cierto, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse y Ravel no tuvieron participación en la caída del estado anímico de Issei, eso lo explicare en el siguiente capítulo ya que en muchos Fics ellas participan, pero por eso decidí hacer unos cambios y presentar algo nuevo.**

 **Entre esos cambios tenemos la introducción de personajes con diferentes gustos sexuales (esto se debe a que soy de mente abierta y yo respeto a todas las personas, además tener esta clase de personajes en la historia son necesarios para el desarrollo de la trama) y el otro cambio es el de Fem Vali! espero que ese les guste chicos.**

 **(NECESITAMOS MÁS HISTORIAS DE FEM VALI!)**

 **Como sea espero que les guste el capítulo y ya saben si tienen una duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y les contestare con gusto.**

 **Los leo después!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chicos! Después de ver la cantidad de apoyo que ha recibido la historia me decidí a escribir el tercer capítulo y aquí se los traigo. Espero que les guste.**

 **OJO! El capítulo cuenta con una escena especial que es una pequeña clave que he dejado por ahí acerca de una historia futura de Highschool DxD que estoy escribiendo, pero no tiene nada que ver con las secuelas de esta historia y… bueno lo sabrán cuando publique esa historia… jejeje**

 **Reviews:**

 **Superheros315: Gracias por tus reviews amigo mío y es bueno ver otro "héroe" por aquí!**

 **RedSS: Animo compañero! Si publicas tu historia me avisas para darle fav y follow!**

 **BrandonX0: No te preocupes amigo, no planeo dejarlo y si llega a tener un "reboot" será hasta que lo acabe y esta historia seguirá en pie por que será la prueba de mi evolución como escritor… pero para el "reboot" faltan como unos 8-9 años…**

 **Diego997: Gracias por el comentario amigo!**

 **inuyashadaiyoukai: Servido!**

 **Guest #1: Listo!**

 **Guest #2: No te preocupes amigo, esta historia no va a tener un Issei estilo "Sasuke" (emo vengador de cagada! XD) y sí, el tipo francés recibirá una cerveza… de mi te acuerdas!**

 **Guest #3: Aquí tienes!**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertence… Si ya saben pa' que me preguntan… solo me hacen sentirme triste… ah bueno ya que… le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi… *Sniff***

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Lo que ha pasado, parte I**

 **(Time Skip: 2 años)**

Dos años han pasado desde que Sirzechs Lucifer le encomendó la misión de buscar información sobre el nuevo grupo al Sekiryuutei Issei Hyodou. Dos años desde que el Maou y su esposa descubrieron la razón de por qué el portador de Ddraig se veía tan destrozado emocionalmente.

Dedujeron que Issei logro enterarse de alguna forma de lo que paso y sabiendo que el chico aun guardaba algo de temor en su corazón por lo sucedido con Raynare reunieron las piezas del rompecabezas y encararon a las cuatro chicas causantes del dolor del castaño y supieron lo que paso ese fatídico día.

Desde que descubrieron sobre la traición de Rias y la "traición" de Akeno, Koneko y Asia las cosas se pusieron tensas en el sequito de la pelirroja.

No solo hubo una fuerte discusión entre los miembros presentes en ese momento y el líder del inframundo, sino que las cosas se pusieron más tensas cuando los miembros restantes del grupo Gremory regresaron de sus respectivas encomiendas: Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phenex y Rossweisse la valkiria.

Cuando las cuatro chicas volvieron a Kuoh y se enteraron de lo que las cuatro primeras chicas del sequito hicieron, o en algunos casos intentaron hacer, tuvieron una fuerte discusión, y el grupo casi termino por romperse.

Kiba Yuuto y Gasper Vladi, los otros dos miembros varones del grupo tampoco sabían lo que había ocurrido. Cuando ambos se enteraron casi perdieron toda la confianza que tenían por su reina y las otras tres chicas…

La noticia poco a poco se fue esparciendo por las demás facciones y decir que todos estaban sorprendidos, y en algunos casos molestos, sería poco. Lo hecho por Rias y tres de sus piezas se ganó el desprecio de un grupo de chicas en particular, jovencitas y mujeres que veían en el Sekiryuutei a un hombre único y que algunas de ellas deseaban tener como pareja:

Serafall Leviathan, la Maou y chica mágica veía en un principio a Issei como su rival debido al programa infantil que el chico había hecho y que le quitaba audiencia de su programa, pero después de que acordaron realizar un episodio especial donde los dos se conocían la ex-Sitri tuvo el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo y después de convivir un tiempo con él desarrollo un flechazo por el chico que con el tiempo se convirtió en un amor tan puro como el que sentiría un ángel.

Gabriel, la arcángel más hermosa del cielo con aura tan pura como la de su difunto padre se sentía atraída por el aura que emanaba el castaño. Una ocasión que Issei visito el cielo en compañía de Irina por un encargo del Maou Ajuka fue suficiente para que la mujer más poderosa del cielo lo conociera y se enamorara del castaño. Después de esa visita la hermana de Michael solía visitarlo cuando podía en Kuoh.

Kuroka Toujou, la hermana mayor de Koneko en un principio solo veía en el castaño a un posible candidato para aparearse y reestablecer la raza de los Nekomata, pero después de ir en varias misiones y pelear al lado de él la chica empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por él. En un principio fue difícil para ella debido a que debía competir con otras chicas y entre ellas estaba su líder y mejor amiga Valerie "Vali" Lucifer, quien no se creía el cuento de que la nekomata se enamoró del castaño. No fue sino hasta que Kuroka revelo que no estaba bromeando y que además era la primera vez que se enamoraba y si anteriormente actuaba como una chica seductora, en realidad era porque nunca había estado con un hombre y temía que solo se acercaran a ella por su cuerpo. Se le dificulto debido a las tendencias pervertidas del chico, pero luego de acostumbrarse a ellas se dio cuenta que él era en realidad uno de los seres más confiables del mundo.

Le Fay Pendragon, la hechicera del equipo de Vali era la representante del castaño y quien manejaba todo lo relacionado con el programa del "Oppai Dragon" que hizo famoso al castaño en todo el mundo sobrenatural. De todas las chicas fue la que más rápido se enamoró del chico al pasar más tiempo con él gracias a las grabaciones del programa.

Tsubasa Yura, una de las torres de Sona Sitri. Aprovechando que Rias y Akeno se habían graduado, así como su rey y reina, la chica decidió acercarse a Issei y ver si podía ser parte de su vida. Los resultados empezaron a dar frutos cuando Issei y ella se volvieron amigos. También se hizo gran amiga de Xenovia, ambas chicas de pelo azul se habían vuelto casi inseparables y más desde que ambas se convirtieron en presidenta y vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Aunque Tsubasa todavía no reunía el valor para decirle a Issei lo que sentía por él, ella sabía que su oportunidad llegaría pronto.

Yasaka, la líder de la facción Yokai se fue enamorando poco a poco del castaño y veía en el a la mejor opción para que su pequeña hija, Kunou tuviera un padre. Lo que Yasaka ignoraba era que su hija no veía precisamente a Issei como una figura paterna…

Kunou, la hija de Yasaka era una gran admiradora de Issei Hyodou y por ello había desarrollado un flechazo. Luego de pasar tiempo con el castaño su flechazo se fue desvaneciendo y se convirtió en amor. La kitsune sabía que su madre también se sentía atraída por el Sekiryuutei y buscaba la forma de llegar al corazón del castaño antes que su progenitora para que así el chico la viera como una mujer y evitar que si su madre le ganaba la partida el chico la viera como su hija.

Valerie "Vali" Lucifer, la Hakuryuukou de la generación actual se había enamorado de Issei con el paso del tiempo después de conocerlo. En un principio solo lo veía como su rival, alguien a quien superar, pero luego se dio cuenta que le empezaba a atraer y gracias a que era la portadora de Albion sus instintos se intensificaron y en más de una ocasión intento reclamar al peón de Rias Gremory. Eso le causaba vergüenza ya que ella quería que su primera vez fuera especial y no porque sus instintos le ordenaban marcar al chico.

Y por último Ophis, el dragón del infinito. A pesar de que Ophis no contaba con un género, después de conocer a Issei sintió atracción por él. Tomando la apariencia de una chica ella aprovecho para convivir con los humanos y luego conoció al chico. Tras revivirlo con ayuda de Gran Rojo la representante del infinito empezó a experimentar sentimientos que nunca había tenido y decidió investigar para saber qué eran esos sentimientos. Solo tenía una pista: estaban relacionados con Issei Hyodou…

Todas esas chicas, más las otras dos piezas de la chica Gremory, el ángel Irina y la hija menor de los Phenex, Ravel, desarrollaron un profundo rencor contra Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko, con excepción de Ophis quien seguía sumergida en su "investigación" sobre sus sentimientos por el chico Hyodou.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de meses para que las chicas pudieran volver a hablar entre ellas sin el riesgo de que Vali amagara con arrancarles la cabeza…

Gracias a que Sirzechs y Grayfia descubrieron el "plan" de Akeno, Asia y Koneko, las mencionadas fueron perdonadas por las demás después de que explicaran el porqué de sus acciones y jurando que jamás volverían a intentar una tontería de esa magnitud, fueron aceptadas de nuevo en el grupo, pero con algo de duda por parte de algunas chicas.

Rias fue quien lo tuvo más complicado. La heredera de los Gremory sacó a relucir su actitud de soberbia y creyó firmemente que lo que hacía era lo correcto y que nadie podía criticar sus acciones. A pesar de que unos le dieron la razón de que no podían criticar sus acciones porque ella ya no era una chiquilla, otros le dijeron que debió tomar en consideración los sentimientos de Issei y que si esto llegara a ser negativo para ella o para alguien más entonces no tenía el derecho de quejarse o de buscar culpables ya que llegaría a contradecir su afirmación de ya no dependía de nadie.

Tuvieron que pasar poco más de diez meses para que Rias sufriera una traición similar a la que Issei sufrió y tras un evento que puso en jaque al mundo sobrenatural, la heredera Gremory se dio cuenta del grave error que cometió en el pasado y luego de que todos vieran que ella en verdad estaba arrepentida poco a poco fue recuperando la confianza de los demás.

Pero las cosas no volverían a ser como antes…

Aunque las chicas decían que volvían a estar unidas y que trataban de recuperar su amistad, la verdad era otra muy diferente: aun había desconfianza entre ellas, aun dudaban de la veracidad de los sentimientos de la hija de Baraquiel, la poseedora del "Twilight Healing", la nekomata menor y la princesa Gremory.

A pesar de que ellas decían y juraban que en verdad estaban arrepentidas y que querían compensar a Issei solo Sirzechs y Sona les creían y las demás tenían ciertas dudas.

La tensión regreso a las tres facciones que participaron en la firma del tratado de paz en Kuoh, pues la razón principal era que no tenían información de Issei sobre el nuevo grupo.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Issei debía reportarse de regreso con ellos, pero no se dio así. A pesar de las continuas muestras de preocupación por parte de un sector de los miembros de la coalición de las tres facciones y otros seres sobrenaturales ninguno de los líderes de las tres facciones decidió actuar, con excepción de Serafall quien en más de una ocasión trato de convencer a Sirzechs, Ajuka o Falbium que enviaran a alguien para cerciorarse que el castaño estaba bien, pero se negaron argumentando que no pondrían a nadie en peligro y que Issei podía cuidarse por sí solo.

…

…

Que equivocados estaban…

…

…

Sirzechs, Michael y Azazel les decían que no se preocuparan, que Issei tal vez decidió quedarse más tiempo para reunir aún más información y asegurar que nada malo pasaría.

…

…

Pero ellos no sabían que la tragedia ya había ocurrido y se dio el mismo día que el castaño inicio la misión.

…

…

Sirzechs de hecho tuvo que actuar contra sus principios y usando su autoridad como Maou tuvo que suspender a su hermana de sus labores como rey.

¿Por qué?

Fácil, luego de que Rias se diera cuenta del error que cometió, la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer cayó en un estado de desesperación. Pensando que Issei la vio mientras cometía el pecado de engañarlo, la pelirroja estaba ansiosa y lo que único que quería era tener a su lindo Issei a su lado, pedirle perdón por lo que hizo y entregársele en cuerpo y alma para toda la eternidad y tal vez así el chico la perdonaría y las cosas volverían a ser como antes…

Pero como nadie podía contactar con el chico por su seguridad Rias se desesperó aún más y estuvo a punto de usar sus piezas de peón para localizarlo e ir hasta su lado. De no ser por la intervención de Gabriel, quien se encontraba en la residencia Hyodou en el momento, la Gremory hubiera puesto la operación en peligro, así como casi puso el mundo sobrenatural en peligro cuando fue engañada.

Tras este incidente Rias fue reportada y su hermano no tuvo más remedio que cancelar la pieza de rey de Rias para que no cometiera una tontería. Fue con ayuda de Ajuka Beelzebub que se logró la cancelación de la pieza, al menos hasta que Rias se tranquilizara.

Esto fue lo que paso en los dos años que el Sekiryuutei estuvo ausente, su sola ausencia provoco la casi separación del equipo DxD, una fuerte tensión entre las facciones sobrenaturales, desconfianza entre un grupo de aliados que habían peleado espalda con espalda, pero lo más importante: el dolor que experimentaron un grupo de chicas y que desde el primer día habían sentido una inmensa opresión en sus corazones que les decía que algo estaba mal, más ninguna supo explicar la razón.

Solo sentían que cuando lo descubrieran, no les iba a gustar para nada.

Y luego llego el día donde todo se derrumbó…

* * *

 **(Residencia Hyodou)**

Nos encontramos ahora en la residencia donde viven las chicas Gremory y los padres de Issei. Luego de ciertos eventos decidieron contarles a los señores Hyodou acerca de las tres facciones.

Luego de conocer la existencia de los sobrenatural, el señor y la señora Hyodou quedaron sumamente sorprendidos. La madre de Issei de hecho se desmayó cuando le contaron todo lo que ha vivido su hijo y que incluso había muerto en dos ocasiones. También dieron una explicación vaga sobre el por qué Issei no estaba presente.

Su padre estaba sorprendido también, pero su sorpresa se dio cuando le contaron que todas y cada una de ellas lo amaban y que incluso había más chicas que estaban enamoradas de Issei.

Tiempo después, cuando los padres preguntaron la razón de la ausencia de Issei las chicas les contaron que Issei estaba en una misión fuera y que no podían comunicarse con él, así podían salvaguardar la seguridad del castaño. Pero cuando les dijeron que la misión que tomo Issei fuera era una de larga duración ambos padres se preocuparon y preguntaron la razón por la cual Issei la tomaría. Su preocupación, sin embargo, paso rápidamente a enojo cuando les contaron lo que hicieron las 4 chicas que llegaron primero a vivir con ellos.

Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko recibieron una reprimenda por parte de la madre de Issei y esta les lanzo una amenaza qu hasta el día de hoy tiene aterradas a las chicas: Cuando Issei regrese, si él no ha perdonado a ninguna de las causantes de su dolor entonces ellas ya no serían bienvenidas en la residencia Hyodou y ya no podrían acercarse a Issei. Esto ya era posible luego de que Zeoticus Gremory decidiera dejar los papeles de la casa en manos del padre de Issei, por lo que ahora ellos podían decidir si alguien se queda o se va. Esta amenaza también estaba dirigida a las demás chicas si alguna de ellas engañaba a Issei.

Hay que dejar en claro que la madre de Issei se volvió muy sobreprotectora con su hijo luego de saber sus aventuras y su mera mirada gélida era más que suficiente para asustar incluso a Vali.

No está de más decir que todas las chicas le prometieron que Issei no sufriría nunca más.

Lamentablemente esa promesa ya no la podrían cumplir… Nunca…

* * *

 **(Habitación de Issei)**

En la habitación de Issei, sobre la cama donde el castaño descansaba junto a sus chicas antes de que todo empezara, se encontraba una pelirroja recostada sobre las suaves sabanas, descansando.

Rias Gremory era una chica que estaba en su último año de la carrera en la universidad de Kuoh. Sabiendo la belleza que cargaba, Rias era consciente que todos los chicos de la universidad deseaban estar con ella…

Pero ella ya tenía un enamorado.

Un chico único, que estuvo a su lado en las situaciones más peligrosas que alguien tan joven como ella no debería de vivir. Un chico que la salvo de un matrimonio nulo de amor. Un chico que le ayudo a ser reconocida a lo largo y ancho del mundo sobrenatural.

…

…

Un chico que ella perdió. Y todo por su inseguridad. Todo por la creencia de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto para ella…

Ese chico era su amado Issei, su lindo peón.

Rias Gremory no era tonta. Ella sabía que lo arruino. Ella sabía que cuando Issei volviera había una gran posibilidad que él no quisiera saber nada de ella. Ella temía el día en el que Issei regresara y les revelara que tenía una nueva enamorada, alguien que la haya reemplazado en el corazón del castaño. Desde el día que Rias descubrió que el malnacido que la había hecho dejar a Issei de lado la estaba engañando con cuanta puta se le pusiera enfrente, la pelirroja había caído en una depresión que la consumía con culpa y tristeza. Todos los días mientras dormía soñaba con Issei. Soñaba con todo lo que habían vivido hasta ahora y gracias a esos sueños se dio cuenta que ella nunca dejo de amar a Issei.

Incluso experimentaba pesadillas donde el castaño se iba de su lado. Cada vez que revivía ese terrible sueño el castaño se encontraba junto a una chica distinta. Rias le suplicaba que no se fuera, se ponía de rodillas y lloraba a lagrima viva, implorándole que no la dejara, que ella estaba arrepentida.

Siempre le decía que no lo volvería a hacer, que haría cualquier cosa para obtener su perdón, incluso en una ocasión ella llego al extremo de usar su poder de la destrucción para dañar su propio cuerpo y mientras sangraba y lloraba de dolor le gritaba a su amado que la viera, que ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir solo para que ambos estuvieran iguales.

Ella creía que Issei la perdonaría si ella se infligía un dolor similar…

Esa pesadilla se convirtió en la peor que la pelirroja experimentó durante un tiempo.

Una noche, sin embargo, tuvo una nueva pesadilla que la asusto mucho, y más por como terminaba…

* * *

 **(Sueño de Rias)**

En el parque de la ciudad de Kuoh, el mismo parque donde todo empezó se encontraba una pelirroja arrodillada en el piso, con su frente tocando el suelo; un castaño con una mirada fría y con una expresión de seriedad total y junto a él una chica de extrema belleza.

La chica que estaba a su lado aparentaba la misma edad que él. Su piel era de un tono bronceado y era resaltado gracias a su cabello que era de un color gris, casi plateado y que llevaba atado en una cola de cabello similar a la de Akeno y sus ojos eran de un azul tan intenso que irradiaban poder. Todo eso combinado le daba una apariencia exótica.

Vestía una playera blanca que contrastaba con su tono de piel y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra digna del motociclista más rudo de la carretera. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla de color azul con las rodillas rasgadas y unas botas gruesas de color café. En sus manos tenía unos guantes para manejar de cuero de color negro.

La chica no solo se veía hermosa, sino también peligrosa. Y la mirada que le lanzaba a Rias era lo suficientemente amenazante como para paralizar a la pelirroja.

"Issei! por favor, no me dejes!" Lloraba la pelirroja mientras alzaba la mirada y se encontraba con los ojos sin brillo de su lindo castaño.

"Tú y todos los demás se buscaron esto Rias" le recordaba el castaño con una voz sin emoción mientras la chica a su lado sonreía de manera siniestra.

"No *sob* no te vayas, te necesito a mi lado *sob* por favor" la pelirroja cerraba los ojos mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

"Fufufu" reía la peligris al lado de Issei "No lo entiendes niña tonta. Issei ya escogió lo que quiere" le dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de malicia.

"Y ME QUIERE A MI! JAJAJA!" le grito y termino por soltar una risa llena de locura mientras Issei se limitaba a sonreír mientras veía a la peliblanca con amor, cosa que rompió el corazón de la pelirroja en mil pedazos.

"NO! ESO NO ES CIERTO! DISELO ISSEI! DISELO!" rogaba Rias llorando mientras veía a Issei quien le devolvió la mirada, pero borro la sonrisa cuando vio a la pelirroja.

"Estas mal Rias" y las siguientes palabras sumergieron a Rias en la desesperación total "Yo la amo a ella" dijo mientras rodeaba a la peligris con su brazo y se alejaba de la pelirroja.

"Ise… *sob* no… no te vayas… *sob* no me dejes… yo… *sob* yo te amo… te… te necesito" lloraba la pelirroja mientras adoptaba una posición fetal y el castaño y la peligris se alejaban.

Lo que Rias no noto fue como el cabello de Issei cambio. Pasando de castaño a negro en su totalidad…

* * *

 **(P.D.V. de Rias)**

"AAAHHH!" desperté gritando. Esa pesadilla… esa pesadilla jamás la había tenido hasta ahora. ¿Cuál será su significado?

"¿Eh?, pero ¿qué demonios?" me lleve la mano a mi rostro al notar que estaba húmedo.

Lágrimas.

Otra vez había llorado en mis sueños. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Desde que me di cuenta que lastime al chico que en verdad amaba todos los días me sentía como la más grande estúpida que haya pisado el mundo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuándo decidí salir con ese bastardo de Ryuuji?

Aún recuerdo la discusión que tuve con Akeno y las demás cuando se enteraron que estaba saliendo con ese malnacido…

* * *

 **(Flashback! Una semana después de la partida de Issei)**

Llevaba una semana de salir con Ryuuji y me sentía muy feliz. El primer día, cuando se me declaro me sentí… diferente.

Ese mismo día sentí un dolor terrible en mi pecho. No sabría explicarlo muy bien, pero sentí como si perdiera lo más importante de mi vida…

En un principio me sentía mal porque aún no le decía a Ise que ya no lo quería más. Pero cada día al ver la cara sonriente de Ryuuji me sentía tranquila. Él era especial.

Un día, sin embargo, mi hermano hizo acto de presencia junto a Grayfia-nee mientras estaba en el salón del Club del Ocultismo. Eso me extraño. ¿Qué necesitaba mi hermano?

"Rias" su voz sonaba seria y distante.

"¿Qué pasa oni-sama?" le pregunte algo nerviosa. Él nunca me había hablado asi. ¿Habré hecho algo malo?

"¿Por qué no le dijiste a Issei?"

Su pregunta me paralizo. ¿Cómo supo eso mi hermano?

"Sirzechs-sama y yo nos dimos cuenta que Issei-dono estaba triste y con un semblante de depresión, algo raro en él. Por lo que Sirzechs-sama me pidió que investigara la razón" Grayfia-nee al parecer sabía lo que estaba pensando y contesto la pregunta que tenía en mi mente.

"Rias, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto mi hermano de nuevo "¿Qué te ofrece ese chico que Issei no te dé?" me lo dijo con una voz llena de seriedad.

Me sentí intimidada.

"¿Lucifer-sama, Grayfia-sama? ¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

Entrando en la sala se encontraban Irina y Xenovia.

Ambas seguidoras de Dios habían salido en una misión junto a Griselda Quarta para reclutar potenciales miembros para los ángeles.

Esa misión se llevó a cabo en Italia por lo que ambas chicas estuvieron fuera un par de semanas.

"Qué bueno que llegan" dijo mi hermano con su tono aun serio lo que sorprendió a las recién llegadas.

"Rias está a punto de decirnos porque engaño a Issei-kun" dijo mi hermano y tanto Irina como Xenovia abrieron los ojos con sorpresa para luego adoptar un semblante de enojo.

Irina se acercó a mí con un aura de muerte a su alrededor y…

*SLAP!*

Me dio una cachetada que dejo mi mejilla roja por el golpe.

"¡¿Qué te pasa Irina?!" grite iracunda.

*SLAP!*

Esta vez fue Xenovia la que me golpeo. Fue tan fuerte que termino por derrumbarme en el piso.

No lo soporte más y libere mi aura de la destrucción. Me levante furiosa y mire con enojo a ambas chicas. Estuve a punto de atacarlas cuando mi hermano se puso frente a mí y tomo mis muñecas.

"Basta Rias" me miro con frialdad "No hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir en el futuro"

Yo me libere de su agarre y me gire, dándole la espalda a todos y me dirigí fuera de la habitación.

"Contesta la pregunta Rias!" me dijo mi hermano con un tono de advertencia.

Me detuve justo en la salida y le respondí "Lo que yo haga con mi vida es mi problema" y salí de la habitación y fui a buscar a Ryuuji…

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

* * *

Una semana después de lo sucedido las cosas se pusieron más serias.

Hubo una separación en el grupo. Se descubrió que Akeno había intentado lo mismo y que Asia y Koneko querían usar a un chico para poner celoso a Issei.

Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte. Irina, Xenovia, Ravel y Rossweisse supieron de mi relación con Ryuuji y ninguna me dirigía la palabra. De hecho, también estaban molestas con Akeno, Asia y Koneko.

A todo eso ninguna había visto a Issei en toda la semana. En lo más profundo de mi corazón estaba preocupada.

Le pregunte a mi hermano sobre su paradero y nos dijo que estaba en una misión de larga duración. Siento más bien que contesto por Irina, Xenovia, Ravel y Rossweisse y no por mí y las demás.

Un tiempo después sucedió algo que me hizo ver el error que había cometido…

* * *

 **(Flashback! Diez meses después del inicio de la relación de Rias y Ryuuji)**

Me encontraba caminando rumbo al parque. Hoy cumplía 10 meses de haber iniciado mi noviazgo con Ryuuji y me sentía muy feliz. Habíamos acordado que nos veríamos en el parque y saldríamos.

Yo estaba tan emocionada que termine por salir una hora antes de la casa.

Llegué al parque y me di cuenta que había llegado temprano por lo que fui a sentarme a una banca.

Me du cuenta que estaba en la misma zona donde había reencarnado a Issei…

Issei…

Desde hace un par de semanas empecé a sentirme vacía por dentro, como si algo me faltara…

"Oh sí! Mas fuerte mi amor"

Unos gemidos me sacaron de mi pensamiento y me sonroje por lo que escuche. ¿En serio estaban haciendo eso en el parque a esta hora?

Estuve a punto de retirarme cuando escuché algo que me helo la sangre…

"Eres increíble Ryuuji-koi!"

"Y tu eres la más buena con la que me he acostado, Lee-chan"

En ese momento algo dentro de mí se rompió. Me acerque de manera rápida al arbusto donde escuche la conversación y aparte las hojas del lugar para ver…

A mi novio follando con una chica!

"¡¿Ryuuji qué significa esto?!" le grite a mi "novio" quien se sorprendió al verme.

"¡¿Rias?! Espera! No es lo que pa-parece" me lo dijo mientras sacaba su miembro de la chica y se subía los pantalones.

"Mouu! Ryuuji-koi, aún no estaba satisfecha" la zorra abrazo a mi novio por detrás y luego se giró a verme.

"¿Esta es la chica que no te has podido follar?" le pregunto mientras Ryuuji se ponía nervioso.

"¿QUÉ?" pregunte asqueada.

"Espera Rias ella solo está bromeando" decía de manera patética.

"¿Oh? acaso no lo sabes niña" me pregunto la zorra.

"¿Saber qué?" le dije.

"Ryuuji-koi solo te busca para follar. Veras, él es mi novio desde hace un par de años, pero siempre suele buscar otras chicas con las cuales acostarse para luego volver a mí" me decía de manera natural.

Quede horrorizada.

"Al principio me molestaba, pero luego me di cuenta que así el ganaba experiencia y yo podía acostarme con otros hombres…"

"OYE ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¿TE ACUESTAS CON OTROS?" pregunto Ryuuji enojado.

"Por supuesto que sí, tu empezaste a engañarme, asi que yo también decidí divertirme un poco y si no te gusta pues entonces te jodes"

"Eres una maldita, yo ni siquiera te quiero. Solo estoy contigo porque me gusta como usas ese cuerpo tuyo" le dijo a la chica de pelo negro.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no era más que una espectadora.

"Y todavía te pones digno ¿Qué crees que eres el único que puede acostarse con otras estando en una relación?" le dijo la chica.

"Y a ti que te importa! Por ahora solo he buscado acostarme con esa pelirroja, pero hasta ahora no he conseguido que me deje probar su cuerpo!"

En ese momento me moleste de sobremanera. Todo este tiempo estuve saliendo con un bastardo que solo m quería por mi cuerpo!

Cegada por la furia desplegué mis alas de demonio y cargué mi poder de la destrucción. Ambos humanos estaban asustados y me veían con temor.

"¿Qu-qué di-diablos eres t-tú?" pregunto asustado Ryuuji.

"Tu final, maldito imbécil" le dije y dispare una bola de energía que termino por consumirlo a él y a esa zorra.

Ni siquiera gritaron…

Salí de ahí llorando y llegué a casa.

Xenovia era la única que estaba ahí y a pesar de que no le agradaba en ese momento me pregunto qué pasaba. Le relate lo que paso…

Ella me dijo que lo tenía merecido por lo que le hice a Issei.

 _´ISE!´_ pensé de manera histérica. Deje a Issei por ese cabrón que solo me quería usar como un juguete!

Estaba totalmente devastada…

Recordé todo lo que pasé a su lado y me di cuenta que fui una estúpida.

Fui una estúpida al dejar a un hombre de su calibre por una basura que no valía la pena.

Iba a seguir en mi mundo cuando Grayfia apareció en la sala y me dijo que necesitaban que fuera al inframundo.

En el inframundo recibí una reprimenda por parte de mi hermano, los demás Maou y mis padres por haber revelado mi presencia y por haber asesinado a dos humanos.

No preste atención a lo que me dijeron porque seguía pensando en Issei.

Cuando menos me di cuenta tenia a mis padres frente a mi preguntándome porque estaba llorando…

Les conté lo que paso y que estaba arrepentida por lo que le hice a Issei…

Mi madre me dijo que…

 _´RIAS!´_

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

* * *

 **(De regreso con Rias)**

Salí de mis recuerdos debido a un grito que llamo mi atención.

Akeno entro a mi habitación. La habitación de mi Ise. Nuestra habitación.

"Rias, tenemos una misión. Es urgente!"

"¿Qué sucede Akeno?" le pregunte al verla preocupada.

"Están atacando la base de operaciones de Grigori en Holanda!"

"¿QUÉ? No hay tiempo que perder, vamos!"

…

…

…

Lo que no sabía era que en esa misión las cosas iban a cambiar…

…

…

…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos tercer capítulo!**

 **Les agradezco por la cantidad de favs y follows que ha recibido esta historia, así como los reviews. En serio, muchas gracias!**

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Decidí partirlo en tres partes por lo que los próximos dos terminaran de relatar los Puntos de Vista de las demás chicas y los recuerdos de cada una de ellas.**

 **Se me vienen unos proyectos en la escuela, así que no puedo darles fechas para los capítulos. Tal vez suba uno el fin de semana, pero no prometo nada…**

 **Bueno chicos nos vemos!**

 **Los leo después!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey chicos aquí les traigo el 4to capitulo!**

 **En la Nota de Autor que esta al final está la explicación de por qué me tarde en actualizar, asi que denle un vistazo.**

 **Respondamos Reviews!**

 **Tacbon20: Gracias por los buenos deseos! Como dije anteriormente, en esta historia no habrá Issei vengador asi que no te preocupes.**

 **Superheros315: Saciemos la curiosidad, aquí está el capítulo!**

 **DarthMC: Gracias por el comentario! Hago lo mejor que puedo y sabes que es lo mejor: Que me encanta escribir!**

 **alexzero: Aquí lo tienes compañero!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Que gacho eres XD! Pero si, lo tiene merecido y lo que falta…**

 **Diego997: Gracias compañero! Ya luego veras el ataque a Grigori.**

 **inuyashadaiyoukai: Te sorprenderás con el cambio de Issei y sobre lo de los sueños… ya lo veras en el futuro… Por cierto, SI! QUE SUFRA!**

 **RedSS: Si va a correr sangre, espéralo.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Ahora lo descubrirás.**

 **Nico48825: Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos a eso…**

 **Hyperion52: Y espero que te guste lo que pasara a futuro.**

 **Aten92: Espero poder responder a tus interrogantes conforme salgan los capítulos. Y espero que te sorprendas cuando lleguemos a las secuelas.**

 **Chicos y chicas (si hay alguna…) les agradezco el apoyo que le han dado al fic. Leer sus comentarios en serio que inspira a seguir con esto!**

 **Muchas Gracias!**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Ya saben lo que voy a decir… Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi. Yo solo poseo las ideas locas que aquí se puedan dar.**

 **Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Lo que ha pasado, parte II**

 **(P.D.V. de Akeno)**

Han pasado ya dos años desde la última vez que vi a mi amado Issei-kun.

Dos años desde que casi cometí el error más grande de mi vida. El día que casi engañaba al hombre que amo con otro.

Ese mismo día me di cuenta de mi equivocación y fue el mismo chico con el que quería engañar a Issei-kun el que me hizo darme cuenta de la estupidez que estuve a punto de cometer. Si no fuera por Pierre-san yo hubiera buscado a otro chico para "ganar experiencia".

Tuve que recibir un regaño por parte de Pierre-san para regresar a mis casillas, para darme cuenta que lo que yo pensaba era una tontería. ¿De dónde diablos saque la idea de "ganar experiencia" con otros hombres? ¿Qué acaso creía que Issei-kun iba a tener la misma experiencia en las relaciones amorosas? Si él siempre nos fue fiel a todas nosotras. ¿Entonces de donde obtendría la experiencia si no era con nosotras?

Cuando Pierre-san me dijo que la confianza entre ambos se iba a perder fue cuando reaccione y en verdad me puse a pensar…

¿Qué pasaría si Issei-kun descubría que estuve con otros hombres?

¿El confiaría en mí?

¿El me amaría como me lo había demostrado?

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que si seguía con mi línea de pensamiento corría el riesgo de perder a mi querido Issei-kun.

Si el descubría mis acciones entonces perdería toda su confianza, me hubiera dejado de lado, se hubiera ido con las demás chicas y yo me habría quedado sola.

Sola…

Después de todo lo que he vivido, sentirme sola es mi más grande temor. Luego de perder a mi madre y haber creído que mi padre nos había abandonado me sentí indefensa. Luego fui ayudada por los demonios, pero aun así me sentía sola. Todos los demonios con los que convivía eran de clase alta más yo era de clase baja. Sentía que una gran barrera nos separaba.

Además, tenía el odio que había desarrollado hacia los ángeles caídos, hacia mi padre, hacia toda una raza que había provocado la muerte de mi madre…

Y hacia mí misma…

Durante años estuve escondiéndome detrás de una sonrisa falsa, detrás de una expresión de serenidad y una pose sofisticada que me habían enseñado los demonios que me ayudaron.

Así estuve por muchos años.

Hasta que llego él.

El chico que me libro de mi infierno personal, el chico que me ayudo a superar mis temores, el chico que me apoyo e hizo que aceptara mi herencia, el chico que me reunió con mi padre e hizo que volviéramos a ser una familia.

El chico del que me enamore.

El chico que casi perdí ese día. Cuando yo creía que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Y sigo pensando, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi adorado Issei descubría lo que había hecho a sus espaldas?

Lo más seguro es que me hubiera abandonado. Sin importar si yo le hubiera dicho que todo era un plan mío para que poder cumplir sus fantasías el igual se hubiera alejado de mi lado.

…

Yo quería darle una sorpresa. Demostrarle que yo podía hacerlo feliz. Pero fue ahí cuando me puse a pensar de nuevo… lo que yo iba a hacer pudo haber sido malinterpretado. Yo lo único que buscaba era saber cómo tratar a un hombre en el día a día, mas no buscaba acostarme con ninguno. Yo quería que ese honor fuera de mi Issei-kun. Darle a él mi primera vez y que juntos fuéramos felices.

Igual si yo le decía eso si él me llegaba a descubrir dudo que me hubiera perdonado. Si tan solo hubiera pensado mejor las cosas en ese momento pude haber tomado otro camino.

Pero ya no es posible…

Ya han pasado dos años desde que se fue y no lo supe hasta una semana después de su partida.

¿Por qué hasta una semana después?

Porque luego de que Pierre-san me hiciera entrar en razón yo me sentí culpable. Culpable por dos cosas: La primera fue porque me metí en la relación de dos personas que ya estaban comprometidas. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si seguía con mi estúpido plan? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien descubría lo que paso? ¿Qué hubiera pasado con Pierre-san y su prometida? Eso me hizo sentir sucia por haberme metido con un chico ya comprometido.

Jeje, sueno como una hipócrita ¿no?

Digo, me sentí culpable por meterme con un chico que ya tenía novia y hasta era su prometida, pero no me sentía asi cada vez que buscaba seducir a Issei-kun incluso si él ya estaba comprometido. Pero creo que la razón es porque su sueño es el de tener un harem, mientras que los otros hombres puede que también quieran estar con cuanta mujer se les atraviese, pero hay algunos que le son fieles a la chica que aman una vez que la encuentran. El caso de Issei-kun es especial, el en más de una ocasión nos demostró que a todas nos ama por igual.

Esa es la segunda razón por la cual me sentía culpable. Por haber traicionado el amor y la confianza que el chico más especial me había otorgado. Si bien Issei no había descubierto lo que yo hice aun sentía como la culpa me consumía.

Si me topaba con Issei-kun sentía que no podría verlo a la cara sin confesarle lo que había hecho, o mejor dicho lo que estuve a punto de hacer. No hubiera soportado si mi amado me hubiera visto con una cara de disgusto total, así que termine por esconderme en el santuario donde vivía antes de mudarme a casa de mi Issei.

Ahí permanecí oculta cual cobarde que no quiere afrontar sus temores.

Hasta que me armé de valor y me decidí a afrontar las consecuencias de mis acciones…

Pasada una semana decidí regresar a casa de mi amado. Durante ese tiempo también me ausenté de la escuela por lo que tuve que volver para no levantar sospechas. Me sorprendió que Rias no me buscara durante ese tiempo.

Rias…

La chica que me ayudo al convertirme en su reina. He compartido con ella muchos momentos felices y juntas hemos crecido como las mejores amigas, incluso yo la considero mi hermana.

Pero las cosas no han sido lo mismo desde que Issei se fue…

Cuando regresé a la casa de Issei-kun me sorprendí cuando descubrí el ambiente hostil que había en el lugar.

Pude notar que Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse y Ravel habían regresado, pero también me di cuenta que había una especie de "tensión" entre las chicas y Rias, Asia y Koneko.

Las cuatro chicas que habían regresado de sus misiones y/o encargos le enviaban una mirada de disgusto total a Rias, Asia y Koneko. Pero lo sorprendente era que Asia y Koneko miraban a Rias con enojo.

Luego me mostré sorprendida cuando las miradas de furia fueron dirigidas hacia mí.

Ahí fue cuando ocurrió la primera discusión que casi hizo que el grupo se separara…

* * *

 **(Flashback – Aún en el P.D.V. de Akeno)**

Me encontraba parada frente a la casa de Issei-kun. Ya había pasado una semana desde que el incidente que no quería que mis amigos supieran, en especial mi amado.

Luego de aislarme de todos por un tiempo pude pensar lo que había hecho y me di cuenta que si quería que las cosas no cambiaran debía contarles lo que paso, en especial a Issei-kun.

Me decidí a confesarlo todo sin importar como reaccionaran los demás, salvo Issei-kun. Tenía la esperanza de que Issei aceptara mi explicación y que las cosas siguieran iguales entre nosotros. Durante la semana que estaba en el santuario le rogaba al espíritu de mi madre que me diera las fuerzas para hacerle frente a Issei-kun, para decirle todo y en especial para que él no se molestara conmigo.

No sabía que haría si Issei-kun terminaba por alejarse de mi lado. Sentía que no tendría fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Tomando una actitud decidida entre en la casa y me dispuse a dirigirme a mi habitación, donde tengo mis cosas ya que yo duermo en el mismo cuarto que mi Issei-kun.

Mientras me dirigía a las escaleras pasé por la sala y vi que todas las chicas estaban reunidas ahí, estábamos todas reunidas en el mismo lugar después de mucho tiempo, pero había algo distinto…

Vi como Rias le dirigía una mirada molesta a Irina y Xenovia. Las mencionadas le devolvían el gesto mientras Ravel tenía los ojos llorosos y Rossweisse tenía una mirada de profunda decepción. Koneko y Asia estaban sentadas en un sofá y veían todo con nerviosismo, aunque en ciertos momentos podía ver cómo le enviaban miradas de decepción a Rias…

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunté mientras me entraba en la sala, pero me detuve en seco cuando vi las miradas filosas de Irina y Xenovia.

"Hasta que te dignas en aparecer" me dijo Xenovia. Me sorprendió en serio la manera tan fría en la que me hablaba.

"¿Acaso estabas ocupada con tu "amado" Akeno-san?" esta vez fue Irina la que hablo.

Eso me dejo congelada ¿Acaso sabían lo que casi ocurrió ese día?

"¿D-de q-qué están ha-hablando?" pregunte tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo, cosa difícil debido a que tartamudee al momento de hablar.

"No te quieras hacer la inocente Akeno, Grayfia-sama nos contó lo que paso, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste tu "pequeño" beso con el chico de tu escuela?" Rossweisse me dijo lo que yo temía… ya sabían lo que había pasado…

"Es-esperen un mo-momento, de-déjenme explicarles" trate de decirles lo que paso ese día, más tenía la duda de como logro Grayfia-sama enterarse de lo ocurrido.

"No será necesario que te expliques " _caída_ ", lo que Grayfia-san nos dijo es más que suficiente" me interrumpió Ravel. Pude sentir como la manera en la que se refirió a mí era algo… insultante.

"¿Pe-pero có-cómo?" pregunte asustada por lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de que lo que yo buscaba era explicarles que todo era un malentendido no podía y se debía a que las miradas que mis amigas me enviaban eran atemorizantes. Podía sentir una gran aura asesina viniendo de parte de ellas.

"Grayfia-sama y Lucifer-sama dijeron que Issei-kun se encontraba deprimido, pero no sabían por qué, por lo que Lucifer-sama le pidió a Grayfia que investigara" explicaba Xenovia con un tono serio.

"Luego Grayfia-sama descubrió algo despreciable y que las incluye a ti a tu _rey_ " esta vez Irina siguió con la explicación y no pude evitar notar que la manera en la que se dirigió a Rias fue muy fría…

"Me decepcionas Akeno, tú que le juraste amor, tú que le juraste serle fiel, tú con quien Issei-kun paso más tiempo que nosotras y decidiste engañarlo con otro hombre!" quien hablo esta vez fue Rossweisse.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Asia y Koneko habían empezado a llorar, mientras Rias mantenía una expresión seria…

"¿Saben qué? Yo me largo de aquí, no me siento capaz de estar en presencia de _"estas"_ cuatro" hablo Ravel quien procedió a invocar un círculo mágico con el símbolo de su familia.

"Vamos contigo Ravel-chan" le dijo Irina mientras Xenovia y Rossweisse procedían a acercarse a ambas y las cuatro juntas se transportaron.

Yo me quede estática… fui una estúpida… si no me hubiera escondido en mi santuario pude haber explicado lo que paso y hubiera evitado este malentendido…

Un momento… Irina había dicho que Grayfia le había dicho de algo despreciable que habíamos hecho yo y _Rias_ …

¿Acaso paso algo que yo no supe?

 **(Fin del P.D.V. de Akeno)**

"Rias, ¿Qué paso la semana que no estuve?" pregunto la pelinegra a su amiga y rey.

"Nada importante Akeno, solo mi hermano y las chicas entrometiéndose en MI vida" hablo la pelirroja con furia ya al final de la oración.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunto la hija de Baraquiel a la pelirroja.

"Que inicie una relación con Ryuuji-kun! Estoy muy emocionada!" dijo Rias con un tono de felicidad.

Akeno por su cuenta quedo estupefacta al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga. Rias estaba con otro hombre… Rias estaba engañando a Issei!

La caída ahora entendía el por qué decían las demás que ella y Rias hicieron algo despreciable.

El aura de la pelinegra empezó a aumentar mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja quien ignoraba lo que pasaba con su amiga.

Asia y Koneko veían la escena intimidadas por la sed de sangre que desprendía la pelinegra mientras caminaba en dirección a Rias y cuando se acercó lo suficiente…

*SLAP!*

Akeno le propino una fuerte bofetada a Rias quien salió de su mundo y se quedó con una expresión de sorpresa al darse cuenta que su mejor amiga la había golpeado.

"Eres… eres una… maldita desgraciada!" le grito Akeno a Rias con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Ahora entendía por que las demás estaban molestas con Rias.

La pelirroja admitió que estaba saliendo con otro chico. Había traicionado la confianza de Issei-kun.

¿Acaso la pelirroja había olvidado lo que el castaño había hecho por ella?

¿Acaso había olvidado todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento?

¿Qué no le importaban los sentimientos que Issei-kun tenía por ella?

Rias había salido de su sorpresa solo para cambiar su mirada a una de molestia ¿Acaso Akeno también iba a entrometerse en su vida?

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Akeno?!" pregunto la pelirroja con molestia.

Koneko y Asia se asustaron al sentir el aura de su rey elevarse.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Issei-kun?!" recrimino la pelinegra.

"Cállate Akeno! Tú no tienes derecho a criticarme si tú estás haciendo lo mismo!" le dijo Rias con furia a su amiga quien se quedó estática al escuchar eso.

"NO! Estas equivocada Rias!" le grito de regreso a la pelirroja.

"PERO SI TU TAMBIEN TE ESTAS VIENDO CON OTRO HOMBRE!"

"Eso no es cierto! Ninguna de ustedes sabe lo que en verdad paso!" revelo Akeno quien empezó a emanar rayos de sus dedos por lo molesta que estaba mientras Rias empezaba a desprender su aura de la destrucción hasta que…

"BASTA!" grito Asia quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas al ver que sus amigas estaban a punto de pelear entre ellas.

El grito de la rubia provoco que ambas chicas dejaran de emitir sus respectivas auras para que ambas vieran a la monja quien tenía los ojos llorosos y la loli peliblanca estaba también con una mirada de preocupación mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"Por favor no peleen" decía Asia mientras se llevaba sus manos a su rostro y comenzaba a sollozar. Koneko solo se limitó a abrazar a la rubia para tratar de tranquilizarla.

"Yo… lo siento Asia… mejor me voy" Rias al decir esto se retiró de la sala y salió de la casa.

Akeno solo se acercó a las dos chicas y llegando junto a ellas las abrazo y empezó a llorar.

"Chicas *sob* perdónenme *sob* no quise asustarlas" hablo Akeno con pesar en su voz.

"Akeno-san *sob* ¿Por qué los hizo?" pregunto la pequeña rubia a la ángel caído.

"Yo… yo… *sob* *sob*… buahh!" la pelinegra soltó un grito de dolor y se echó a llorar mientras era consolada por la alfil y la torre Gremory.

Pasado un pequeño lapso de tiempo la pelinegra se calmó un poco.

"Chicas… yo…" la pelinegra se mantuvo en silencio.

"Akeno-senpai, ¿Qué quiso decir con que no sabíamos que había pasado en realidad?" pregunto la pequeña peliblanca intrigada por lo que había dicho la reina del grupo.

Akeno sabía que si quería arreglar el malentendido debía explicar todo lo que paso.

"Bueno, lo que en verdad paso fue que…"

Luego de dar la explicación de lo que en verdad había ocurrido, más lo que había pasado durante la semana que no se presentó. Las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de que habían juzgado mal a la chica y después de mirarse por un momento decidieron explicarle algo sumamente importante…

"Akeno-san" hablo la monja y la mencionada le prestó atención.

"Hay algo que debemos contarle…" le dijo esta vez Koneko.

Luego de otra explicación donde Koneko y Asia confesaron lo que iban a hacer y del por qué Irina y las demás estaban molestas con ellas también, Akeno se dio cuenta que ellas cuatro provocaron esta situación tensa entre ellas y los demás.

Las dos chicas menores se encontraban llorando luego de confesarle a Akeno lo que había pasado, pero la pelinegra se mantuvo serena y prosiguió a consolar a las dos chicas.

"Akeno-san *sob* ¿No está molesta con nosotras?" pregunto sorprendida la rubia al ver que la pelinegra no se había enojado con ellas.

"¿Por qué habría de enojarme con ustedes?" empezó la pelinegra "Si yo también estuve a punto de cometer la misma idiotez" termino de decir la chica mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa a las dos chicas.

"Akeno-senpai… gracias" dijo Koneko mientras abrazaba a la chica pelinegra.

"Ahora solo debemos esperar a que Issei-kun vuelva y le diremos todo" revelo la chica.

"¿Creen que Issei-san nos perdone?" pregunto Asia con duda.

"Issei-senpai nos perdonara… lo sé" hablo Koneko con seguridad ya un poco más recuperada.

Las tres chicas se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos para luego retirarse cada una a sus respectivas habitaciones.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

* * *

 **(De regreso al presente – P.D.V. de Akeno)**

Luego de lo que ocurrió ese día Sirzechs-sama nos llamó a todas para decirnos que Issei no se encontraba en Kuoh en el momento y que estaba en una misión de suma importancia por lo que no estaría presente por un año.

Todas nos sorprendimos por lo que nos dijeron.

Aprovechando la reunión les explique a las chicas, a Sirzechs-sama y a Grayfia-san lo que en verdad había ocurrido.

Asia y Koneko aprovecharon para explicar también el por qué ellas querían hacer lo que tenían planeado hacer a todos los presentes.

Si bien nuestras explicaciones hicieron que todos se dieran cuenta que nos habían juzgado mal a mí y a las dos chicas me di cuenta que aún había algo de duda por parte de Irina y Xenovia.

Luego Sirzechs-sama y Grayfia-sama nos contaron que creían que Issei-kun se enteró del engaño de Rias y de mi error y eso en verdad me preocupo. Asia y Koneko nos dijeron que ese mismo día Issei se había marchado de la academia Kuoh temprano. Habían escuchado que Issei-kun había ido por nosotras…

Ahí me di cuenta que mis temores eran verdaderos…

¿Issei-kun me habría visto?

La duda me consumía y la culpa se apoderaba de mi persona. Solo esperaba que Issei-kun regresara para hablar con él. Poder explicarle las cosas y hacer que olvide este trago amargo.

Ya me había decidido.

Una vez que Issei-kun regresara yo le daría algo muy preciado para que se diera cuenta que en verdad me importa. Al principio no sabía que podía darle, pero luego recordé algo que en verdad le gustaría recibir: Mi primera vez.

Asi estuve esperando su regreso. El regreso del amor de mi vida.

Luego sucedió un cambio más en el grupo…

Diez meses después de la partida de Issei-kun Rias sufrió un engaño por parte de su "querido" novio, el malnacido de Ryuuji.

Desde ese día Rias quedo devastada y más porque en propias palabras de la que es mi rey, ella estaba "arrepentida" de lo que le hizo a Issei-kun y quería "pedirle perdón" y "recuperarlo". Ese mismo día las acciones de Rias casi ponían en descubierto al mundo sobrenatural…

Todas nosotras teníamos ciertas dudas de lo que decía Rias, pero nos decidimos a darle el beneficio de la duda por que en verdad se veía arrepentida. Aunque costo trabajo que Vali confiara en ella…

Cuando la peli-platina se enteró de lo que habíamos hecho estuvo a punto de atacarnos a las cuatro. De no ser por la intervención de Rossweisse y Kuroka la portadora de Albion nos hubiera asesinado a sangre fría.

Ella en verdad está enamorada de mi Issei-kun…

Durante un tiempo después de lo que paso con Rias las chicas y yo tratábamos de reavivar nuestra amistad, pero las cosas seguían tensas entre nosotras. También teníamos que lidiar con las muestras de desprecio por parte de otras chicas de todas las facciones.

También nos hemos visto incapacitadas para realizar contratos luego de que suspendieron a Rias de sus labores como rey después de que casi puso en riesgo la misión.

Esta acción, junto con la vez que Rias asesino a su exnovio y la chica con la que estaba, provocaron que los maous decidieran desactivar su pieza y, por ende, todos nosotros quedamos inactivos.

Fue gracias a Gabriel-sama, quien se quedaba en casa de Issei-kun, que Rias no pudo buscar a Issei-kun y que ella termino por ser castigada.

Y así pasaron los meses hasta que se cumplió el año desde que mi amado tomo la misión.

Pero luego Issei-kun no regreso…

Y asi pasaron otro par de meses…

En ese tiempo todas nos preocupamos y le pedíamos a los líderes que enviaran a alguien a buscar a Issei-kun, incluso les rogamos para que nos enviaran a nosotras, pero los lideres nos negaron la petición argumentando que tal vez Issei se había decidido a quedarse más tiempo para reunir más información.

Todas nosotras tuvimos que aceptar esa explicación, pero nos mantuvimos estresadas todo ese tiempo.

Tiempo que empezó siendo días…

Luego semanas…

Luego meses…

Y al final, otro año…

En ese tiempo Rias, las chicas y yo logramos limar asperezas y poco a poco fuimos recuperando nuestra amistad. La confianza tal vez tomaría más tiempo, pero era un paso importante el que pudiéramos estar en la misma habitación sin querer hacernos daño.

Yo seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando de repente fui sacada de mi mundo…

 **(Fin del P.D.V. de Akeno)**

Un circulo de transportación apareció frente a la chica pelinegra, quien todo el tiempo estuvo en la sala de la casa de los Hyodou sumida en sus pensamientos. Este círculo pertenecía al Maou Lucifer y de donde salió su esposa Grayfia, quien tenía una expresión de preocupación.

"Akeno-san rápido, vaya por lo demás, es urgente!" exclamo la sirvienta de los Gremory y sorprendió a la reina Gremory al escucharla tan preocupada.

"¿Qué sucede Grayfia-sama?" pregunto la chica extrañada. Era muy raro ver a la reina más fuerte del inframundo tan alterada…

"Ha sucedido un ataque sorpresa a los cuarteles de Grigori en Holanda!" declaro la maid.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" grito Akeno preocupada. Su padre era el encargado de cuidar esa zona!

"No hay tiempo que perder! Reúna a todos ahora!" le ordeno Grayfia a la chica.

"SÍ!"

Acto seguido la chica pelinegra activo un círculo mágico de alerta y en cuestión de minutos los residentes de la casa aparecieron.

Asia, Koneko y Ravel aparecieron luego de salir del baño. Las tres chicas se encontraban tomando un baño mientras trataban de relajarse.

Irina y Xenovia habían llegado desde los pisos subterráneos. Ambas seguidoras de Dios se encontraban entrenando sus habilidades ya que era lo único que las ayudaba a mantener ocupadas sus mentes.

Rossweisse, Vali y Kuroka aparecieron por medio de un círculo mágico. Desde que Issei se había marchado la descendiente de Lucifer y la nekomata pelinegra se habían mudado a la residencia Hyodou. Vali había decidido darle una sorpresa a Issei cuando regresara de su misión. Esa sorpresa la incluía a ella, ropa provocativa y un fin de semana completo al lado del castaño y sin nadie que los interrumpa…

Pero Rias no había aparecido…

Akeno procedió a ir en busca de la pelirroja mientras la esposa de Sirzechs les explicaba la situación a las demás.

Una vez que ambas chicas aparecieron en escena Grayfia las transporto a todas de regreso al castillo Lucifer para recibir la información de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **(Castillo Lucifer)**

Llegando al castillo de Sirzechs las chicas se encontraron con Gasper, Kiba y los demás miembros de DxD, incluyendo el equipo completo de Vali.

"Bien ahora que están aquí podemos proseguir" hablo el hermano mayor de Rias mientras los otros tres maous hacían acto de presencia.

"Como les habrá dicho Grayfia-san, Grigori ha sufrido un ataque en sus instalaciones en Holanda" hablo el Maou Falbium, quien por primera vez estaba despierto ante la situación.

"Esto es inquietante debido a que las instalaciones de Holanda están escondidas y solo pueden ser encontradas por alguien que tenga contacto con lo sobrenatural" esta vez quien hablo fue Serafall dejando atrás su actitud infantil.

"Además, la única presencia sobrenatural en la zona pertenece a los ángeles caídos, y quien haya atacado no cuenta con una presencia sobrenatural asi que eso nos tiene preocupados a todos" hablo Ajuka.

"Baraquiel nos ha enviado un mensaje de apoyo asi que hemos decidido enviar a DxD como refuerzo" Sirzechs les informo a los presentes.

"Rias, tú y tu sequito harán equipo con Vali y su equipo y serán enviados a Rotterdam, que es donde está ocurriendo el ataque" les explico Falbium a los chicos.

"Monitorearemos el avance enemigo luego de que ustedes nos reporten quienes son los atacantes, y si la situación se vuelve difícil enviaremos a Sona, Sairaorg y sus respectivos sequitos" termino por explicar el Maou Asmodeus.

"Seekvaira y su sequito fueron también alertados de lo que está ocurriendo y están preparados junto a nuestros demás aliados para intervenir si suceden ataques en otros lugares" les dijo Serafall a los presentes quienes asintieron a sus palabras.

"Bien, sin más que decir prepárense, los enviaremos en 10 minutos" concluyo Sirzechs.

 **(10 minutos después)**

El equipo que iba a ser enviado estaba preparado para entrar en acción. Todos tenían las cosas preparadas y veían a Grayfia quien preparaba el circulo para transportarlos a Rotterdam.

 _´¿Por qué siento que algo malo va a pasar?´_ Pensaba Rias con preocupación.

" _Me siento nerviosa y no sé por qué"_ el pensamiento era de Akeno.

 _´Dios todopoderoso por favor ayúdanos, siento que algo terrible va a pasar´_ Asia era posiblemente la más nerviosa.

 _´Mis instintos me dicen que algo va a pasar´_ los instintos de Koneko le advertían.

 _´Algo me da mala espina´_ Xenovia tenía un mal presentimiento.

 _´Tengo un mal presentimiento´_ esta vez Irina era la que tenía una expresión de nerviosismo.

 _´Algo malo va a pasar, lo se´_ Rossweisse era la que tenía estos pensamientos.

 _´Albion estuvo nervioso todo el día, como si presagiara que algo va a pasar´_ Vali recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana con Albion.

 _´Sentí un cambio en la naturaleza en la mañana, esto no pinta bien´_ Kuroka se acordó de lo que sintió en la mañana.

 _´Mi magia me dice que va a suceder algo, posiblemente malo´_ Le Fay estaba preocupada desde que le dijeron que había sucedido un ataque en Holanda.

…

…

…

Continuara

* * *

 **Listo chicos aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Lamento el retraso, pero es que aproveche que mis profesores nos adelantaron cuales eran los trabajos finales y sus fechas y pues aventaje lo que pude para tener más tiempo libre.**

 **En el próximo capítulo tocaremos los puntos de vista de las demás chicas. Sus puntos de vista serán más cortos y para no alargar esto decidí que se incluirá todo en la próxima actualización, o sea los P.D.V. de Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ravel, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Vali y Kuroka.**

 **Por cierto, estoy trabajando en una historia extra de DxD titulada "El legado de Frye". Espérenlo a más tardar la próxima semana.**

 **Como sea espero que disfruten este capítulo, chicos y los veo en la próxima actualización!**

 **Los leo después!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey chicos qué onda! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Como siempre las explicaciones están al final del capítulo, en las notas del autor del final.**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Tacbon20: Gracias por el comentario amigo, el ritmo que va a tomar la historia espero sea de tu agrado y sobre el otro proyecto tu respuesta esta al final.**

 **Tenzalucard123: La respuesta está en este capítulo, espero y te guste.**

 **alexzero: Perdón si no te he contestado por PM. Lo siento, pero con gusto te contestare esa y otras preguntas. De hecho, me gustaría hablar contigo por PM. Si puedes enviar un mensaje, pues adelante. Y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Superheros315: Perdón por dejarte picado, pero es que siempre quise ser un HDP y dejarlos con un "Cliffhanger" XD. Que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **aten92: Lo siento si tus dudas no son resueltas, pero espero que conforme salgan los capítulos se resuelvan tus dudas! Que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **Nico48825: Perdón! Pero es que siempre quise usar un "Cliffhanger". Que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **inuyashadaiyoukai: Compañero usted y yo compartimos el gusto por ver sufrir a Rias en esta clase de fics… nos vamos a llevar muy bien.**

 **Leonardo872: El cambio ahí va a estar y espero que sea de tu agrado. No te preocupes por las botas, antes hago que salga con botarga de Barney que con unas botas tribaleras o como las que dijiste. Que disfrutes el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Lo que ha pasado, parte III**

Dentro del cuarto del baño en la residencia Hyodou se encontraban tres féminas quienes estaban repartidas por la espaciosa habitación.

Estas tres chicas eran Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou y Ravel Phenex. Las tres demonios se encontraban perdidas en sus respectivos pensamientos. Cada una recordando el pasado al lado del castaño que las enamoro.

Dos años han pasado desde que Issei había salido de sus vidas.

Dos largos años en el que las tres jovencitas esperaban ansiosas el regreso del Sekiryuutei para poder estar a su lado.

Cada una había experimentado un remolino de emociones durante este periodo de tiempo, donde sintieron por primera vez emociones tan ajenas como intensas.

Asia había sentido remordimiento y culpa luego de que un día se detuvo a pensar si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto…

Poner celoso a su querido Issei-san con otro chico era una idea que la monja había tenido luego de ver unos programas donde se daban esos escenarios. Como la chica no tenía mucha experiencia en la vida amorosa creía todo lo que veía en la televisión, por lo que la idea de encelar a su amado le pareció la manera más sencilla de hacer que Issei la viera como mujer y no como su hermana menor.

En un principio busco acercarse al primer chico que se cruzara por su mirada y pedirle ayuda, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo hiciera…

Luego de ver de nuevo los programas de televisión la chica se dio cuenta que alguien con intensiones no tan santas se podría aprovechar de su ingenuidad y lastimarla o hacerle algo peor…

Aprovechando que la academia y el ser presidenta del Club del Ocultismo le quitaban tiempo para ver a los demás, la rubia había aprovechado el poco tiempo que le quedaba para buscar más información sobre las relaciones. Recibió ayuda de sus amigas Aika, Murayama y Katase y estas le dieron varios consejos.

Aika le decía que aprovechara su ternura y sedujera a Issei con ella. El castaño no se resistiría y la tomaría en el acto. Cabe decir que Asia se había puesto más roja que el cabello de cierta pelirroja al imaginarse a ella con solo un delantal cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo y preparando la cena mientras un asombrado Issei se perdía en sus instintos de dragón y tomaba a la rubia en la cocina de la casa…

La pequeña Asia no era tan inocente como uno pensaría…

Murayama aconsejaba a Asia que le hiciera la ley del hielo al chico y que se hiciera la difícil para que Issei le prestara atención sí o sí. Hay que resaltar que mientras le daba este consejo a la rubia la mirada de Murayama se hacía más filosa y obtenía una leve expresión de celos…

Asia pensaba que esa idea no sonaba tan mal…

Por último, Katase le dio un consejo opuesto al que le había dado su amiga castaña. Ella le dijo a Asia que adoptara una postura más agresiva y que le hiciera ver a Issei que no había mejor opción que ella. Que se mostrara atenta con el castaño, le prepara comida más seguido y que incluso se ofreciera a acompañarlo a donde fuera.

Este consejo de Katase hizo ver al de Murayama como si la castaña quisiera que Issei y Asia tuvieran una pelea y terminaran por alejarse el uno del otro…

Otra cosa es que las tres chicas no sabían nada sobre que Issei en realidad tenía un harem y que lo que Asia quería era ganar más tiempo con su amado y que su cuerpo no tan desarrollado no le supusiera una desventaja contra Rias y Akeno.

Asia les agradeció los consejos y estuvo a punto de utilizar el que le dio Katase, pero luego vio el programa de televisión donde una chica le pedía ayuda a su mejor amigo para poner celoso al chico que le gustaba. En cuanto vio el programa Asia volvió a su idea original e iba a buscar a alguien que le ayudara, más por el miedo de que le hicieran algo Asia no sabía a quién pedirle ayuda, hasta que se cruzó con Marco, un chico religioso que se hizo amigo de Asia. El chico en cuestión tenia apariencia infantil a pesar de cursar el tercer año. Era rubio y sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda.

Había quien incluso juraría que era el hermano perdido de Asia…

Luego de conocerlo mejor Asia le platico sobre su problema con Issei y Marco la sorprendió preguntándole si él era el Sekiryuutei, luego le dijo que él sabia sobre el mundo sobrenatural y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla siempre y cuando le hiciera un pequeñísimo favor…

En un principio Asia se puso nerviosa sobre que le pediría su amigo…

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Marco le pidió que le presentara a Gasper ya que el chico se sentía atraído por el pequeño Dhampir. Luego de la revelación procedió a contarle sobre su vida y que el orfanato donde vivía era un lugar horrible donde le juzgaban solo por sus gustos y preferencias, tanto religiosas como personales.

Asia accedió a la petición. La monja había aprendido a no juzgar a las personas y buscar llevarse bien, siempre y cuando fueran de confiar y no tuvieran motivos malintencionados.

Después de eso Asia logro convencer a Koneko que se uniera a su plan. Incluso si la nekomata menor estaba algo indecisa la rubia la logro convencer de que lo que hacían no era malo y le presento a Marco quien rápidamente se volvió gran amigo de ambas.

Pero luego llego el momento donde todo se derrumbó…

 **(P.D.V. de Asia)**

¿Dónde me equivoque?

¿Por qué no me di cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto?

Dios se sentiría decepcionado de mi…

Han pasado ya dos años desde que vi a mi querido Issei-san. Dos años donde tuve el tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que hice y me di cuenta que no era el camino correcto…

Debí haber seguido el consejo de Katase-san…

Aunque ahora que lo pienso… el consejo de Murayama-san era algo… extremo. También pude notar como Murayama-san me daba unas miradas… molestas. Pero no solo a mí sino también a las chicas que pertenecíamos al Club del Ocultismo…

Pero bueno eso fue antes…

El día que le mencioné a las demás mi idea de salir con otro chico y que Koneko me apoyaba se lo dije a quienes estaban presentes en el momento. Quienes estaban presentes eran Irina y Xenovia.

Ambas chicas no se lo tomaron bien y me reclamaron el porqué de mi decisión. Yo trate de explicarles mi razón, pero no me dejaron. Ese día casi perdí mi amistado con ellas dos, tanto Koneko como yo.

Luego le contaron a Rossweisse y a Ravel y ellas tampoco se lo tomaron bien.

Pero eso no fue lo peor…

Luego descubrimos que Rias-nee-san y Akeno-san estaban engañando a Issei-san. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que lo que yo quería hacer se pudo malinterpretar y provocaría más desdicha en el grupo…

Un día Irina y las demás confrontaron a Rias y ella les dijo, nos dijo, que no nos metiéramos en su vida y se marchó molesta. Lo peor es que su hermano, Sirzechs-sama estaba presente e incluso lo desafío a él.

Ese mismo día Akeno nos contó el por qué lo hizo y también nos revelo que paso en después.

Me di cuenta que juzgué mal a Akeno-san y le conté lo que nosotras íbamos a hacer. Luego de eso le contamos a las demás chicas y gracias a ello pudimos trabajar en restablecer nuestra amistad.

Fue difícil en un principio, en especial por que varias chicas estaban molestas con nosotras, siendo Vali, Serafall-sama y la Kunou-san las que más furiosas estaban. De hecho, Vali tuvo que ser sometida por Kuroka-san y Gabriel-sama en una ocasión para que no nos hiciera daño.

El mismo día que explicamos todo descubrimos que Issei-san había tomado una misión larga y no volvería en un año.

Me sentí devastada con la noticia, pero a la vez inspirada para enmendar mi error. Le contaría todo a Issei-san y luego le demostraría que en verdad lo amo y que lo que iba a hacer no era más que una estupidez de mi parte.

Diez meses después de la partida de Issei-san, Rias-nee-san fue engañada por el chico con el cual estaba saliendo.

Ese día Rias tuvo un cambio de actitud y asesino a sangre fría al chico junto a otra chica con la cual estaba en el momento. Debido a esto y a otro evento del futuro Rias fue suspendida de sus deberes como rey y todas sus piezas quedamos inactivas.

Me sorprendió que Rias-nee-san se derrumbara frente a nosotras, llorando y pidiendo disculpas. También nos expresó lo arrepentida que estaba por lo que hizo y más porque todas creíamos que Issei-san sabía lo que había pasado. Ese temor solo provoco que Rias-nee, Akeno-san, Koneko-san y yo quisiéramos encontrar a Issei-san y aclarar las cosas.

A pesar de que yo quería aceptar las disculpas no lo hice, no porque no confiara en mi rey, sino porque las demás chicas querían que Rias probara la veracidad de sus palabras. Vali, Kuroka y Tsubasa-san eran las que más dudaban de mi rey, pero luego de que Rias probo que en verdad estaba arrepentida y extrañaba a Issei poco a poco fuimos recuperando nuestra amistad.

Un día, sin embargo, Rias estuvo a punto de contactar a Issei-san, pero la oportuna intervención de Gabriel-sama quien ahora nos visitaba con mayor frecuencia, se evitó que Rias-nee-san pusiera en peligro la misión.

Todavía había algo de tensión entre nosotras, pero por lo menos podíamos estar en la misma habitación sin mostrar hostilidad.

Ahora solo espero el regreso de mi Issei-san para que…

 **(Fin del P.D.V. de Asia)**

Mientras la rubia estaba en sus pensamientos la nekomata se encontraba sumergida en su propio mundo.

Al igual que las demás chicas, Koneko se lamentó el día que decidió actuar de forma errónea para asegurar el cariño de su amado senpai. La peliblanca solo quería tener un lugar especial en el corazón de su Issei-senpai, sin saber que ya tenía un lugar reservado en la vida del castaño.

Lo que paso con Koneko fue un caso de inseguridad.

La pequeña nekomata se sentía inferior en comparación con las demás chicas que se sentían atraídas hacia Issei. Su cuerpo, según ella, no podía competir con el de Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, y las demás chicas, incluso Asia.

Pero quien presentaba la mayor amenaza para Koneko era su propia hermana: Kuroka.

La nekomata mayor era la rival principal de Koneko para obtener el cariño del castaño. Ella poseía un cuerpo más desarrollado y su actitud seductora podría ser un factor importante a la hora de llamar la atención del chico.

Koneko creía que al estar con todas esas chicas con cuerpos más desarrollados seria olvidada poco a poco.

Ella sabía que al poder ayudar a Issei con su Senjutsu tendría una oportunidad más grande de estar a solas con su amado, pero con la aparición de Kuroka y su maestría sobre el Senjutsu, ella terminaría por perder toda oportunidad de compartir con su querido castaño.

Debido a esta idea negativa que tenía la peliblanca le fue un poco más fácil aceptar la idea de poner celoso a su senpai. Ella en un principio no estaba tan confiada en hacerlo, pero luego que Asia le explico que nada malo pasaría y que todo estaba planeado, Koneko termino por acceder a la idea de su compañera de sequito.

Pero luego las cosas se pusieron incomodas en el grupo luego de que las chicas tuvieran una serie de malentendidos entre ellas.

Koneko se sintió fatal cuando le reclamaron que lo que iba a hacer era algo que podría causarle dolor no solo a Issei, sino a también a todos los demás debido a que podrían surgir varios malentendidos que terminarían por romper el grupo.

Koneko entro en razón luego de que Kuroka le dio una reprimenda por sus actos y juntas, ambas hermanas fueron se apoyaron mutuamente de manera emocional a la espera del regreso del castaño.

Ambas tenían el plan de demostrarle al castaño cuanto lo amaban una vez que regresara de su misión.

 **(P.D.V. de Koneko)**

Ya quiero que Issei-san regrese. Han pasado dos años y solo espero el momento en el que ponga un pie en la casa para saltarle encima y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Debo agradecerle a mi hermana de nuevo por haberme hecho entrar en razón y también por ser mi pilar de apoyo cuando las demás chicas dejaron de hablarme por un tiempo.

Aún sigo sorprendida que Kuroka-nee me haya revelado que ella todavía es virgen. En verdad pensé que era ya tendría experiencia en esto… aunque la explicación que me dio del por qué actúa de esa forma cobra sentido al recordar que tuvo que trabajar en la Brigada del Khaos.

Gracias a que ella abogo por mí con las demás chicas fui aceptada de manera más rápida de vuelta en el grupo. También ayudo que Asia-san les explico que ella fue la que me convenció y que yo no tenía planeado en un principio el hacer algo para poner celoso a Issei-senpai.

Mi plan original era pasar tiempo con él en las vacaciones y premiarlo por su graduación con un "regalo especial" …

Aún recuerdo lo avergonzada que estuve al visitar esa pastelería erótica…

Y luego cuando me decidí a ser uno de los "postres" para esa ocasión…

Aún conservo la crema batida para la ocasión…

Como sea… le agradecí a Asia-san ayudándola a ser aceptada de nuevo en el grupo.

Luego tuvimos el problema con Akeno-senpai y buchou…

Las cosas no fueron las mismas durante los siguientes diez meses luego de la partida de Issei-senpai.

Las revelaciones de que otras mujeres también estaban enamoradas de mi senpai me sorprendieron, y mucho. En especial la de Vali…

Luego Rias-buchou sufrió una traición que la dejo devastada y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella en verdad nunca dejo de amar a Issei-senpai.

Luego de que Rias-buchou demostró que quería arreglar las cosas pudimos volver a ser un grupo unido, pero era un grupo al que le faltaba su parte más importante: Issei.

 **(Fin del P.D.V. de Koneko)**

Al mismo tiempo que Asia y Koneko se concentraban en sus propios pensamientos la hija menor de la casa Phenex, Ravel, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que vencieron a Qlippoth.

Luego de que Issei saliera victorioso y la paz regresara al mundo sobrenatural las cosas se volvieron tranquilas en la alianza de las tres facciones. Tan tranquilas que Ravel aprovecho para volver a su hogar durante un tiempo y recibir la educación necesaria por parte de su madre para convertirse en una excelente representante de la casa Phenex.

En un principio Ravel no quería recibir esas lecciones porque le quitarían tiempo de calidad con su querido castaño, pero su madre la convenció diciéndole que si recibía sus lecciones ahora podría cumplirlas más rápido y luego podría pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con Issei y tal vez lograra convencerlo de que acepte el papel de convertirse en el próximo Lord Phenex si algo sucedía con los hermanos de Ravel…

Al decirle eso a Ravel la chica entendió el mensaje secreto de su madre, y el resultado fue que la chica se puso tan roja que vapor empezó a salir de su cabeza y no fue por su magia de fuego.

Decidida a tomar las lecciones y luego poder estar junto a Issei la chica le comunico a los demás que regresaría a su hogar en el inframundo por unos cuantos meses.

Antes de partir la chica tuvo una despedida especial con Issei, donde Ravel le dijo que cuando regresara le gustaría salir en una cita con él.

La chica aun recordaba ese momento mágico…

 **(Flashback)**

En la sala de la residencia Hyodou se encontraban dos personas paradas una frente a la otra.

Estas dos personas eran Issei Hyodou, actual Sekiryuutei y héroe de la batalla contra Qlippoth. Junto a él se encontraba Ravel Phenex, la menor del clan Phenex.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en la sala debido a que ese día Ravel partiría de regreso al inframundo para tomar unas lecciones para poder ser una buena representante del su clan. El castaño y la rubia eran los últimos en la casa ya que Lady Phenex dijo que iría por su hija en la mañana por lo que Issei decidió ausentarse de la academia y acompañar a Ravel hasta el momento de su partida.

La chica por su parte se encontraba perdida en la mirada del castaño mientras esperaba la llegada de su madre.

"Lo voy a extrañar Issei-sama" decía la chica con un tierno sonrojo.

"No se preocupe Ravel-san, no será mucho tiempo el que estemos separados" decía el castaño mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la rubia.

El sonrojo de Ravel se incrementó al ver la sonrisa del chico del que se enamoró. Ravel empezó a acercarse al rostro del castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos y se preparaba para besarlo.

Issei por su parte se sonrojo al ver la acción de la chica y también empezó a acercar su rostro con el de la chica.

Cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de entrar en contacto un círculo mágico con el símbolo del clan Phenex apareció justo frente a ellos y de él salió la matriarca del clan Phenex, quien era una mujer de gran belleza y que parecía una versión madura de Ravel.

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al percatarse que ya no estaban solos y se separaron más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Los dos tenían un sonrojo marcado en sus rostros y Ravel se encontraba nerviosa.

"Ara, ara, no se detengan por mí chicos. Por favor, continúen" les decía Lady Phenex con una sonrisa pícara mientras veía a los dos chicos.

Issei se puso nervioso y evitaba contacto visual con la madre de Ravel mientras la rubia menor…

"MAMÁ!"

La chica se había puesto tan roja como una manzana mientras su nerviosismo se incrementaba.

"No digas eso por favor, me avergüenzas…" decía Ravel con un lindo puchero.

"Aww, pero hija, sino te aliento a que le des un beso a Issei-kun y no te pongas nerviosa por ello ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Issei-kun y tu compartan sus "noches mágicas" y me den nietos para consentir?" pregunto la madre con naturalidad como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Tanto Issei como Ravel se sonrojaron fuertemente al escuchar lo de las "noches mágicas" y la rubia estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

"Mamá! Basta! Me avergüenzas frente a Issei-sama!" chillo la rubia menor.

"Fufufu. Lo siento hija mía no pude evitarlo" le contesto.

"Mph! Como sea, mejor vayámonos ya!" refuto Ravel mientras inflaba los cachetes.

"Está bien" le decía su madre con una sonrisa altanera.

"Nos veremos en unos meses Issei-sama" se despidió la rubia del castaño.

"Ravel! Espera!" el chico la tomo del brazo antes de que entrar en el círculo mágico.

"¿Qué suce…?"

La chica no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando sintió unos labios unirse a los suyos.

Issei la estaba besando de la manera más tierna posible. Juntando sus labios con los de la chica en una cálida muestra de cariño.

Ravel estaba impactada por la acción del chico y lentamente cerro sus ojos y devolvió el beso con todo el amor que la chica poseía por el castaño.

Después de un par de minutos ambos jóvenes se separaron y se veían a los ojos con todo el cariño del mundo.

"Issei-sama, cuando regrese ¿Podríamos salir en una cita?" le pregunto la chica con una expresión sumamente tierna.

"Por supuesto Ravel, para ti, lo que sea" le contesto el chico regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

Ravel se emocionó y le dio un abrazo al castaño.

Separándose de él la chica y su madre se transportaron de regreso a los territorios Phenex.

Lo que Ravel ignoraba era que esa sería la última vez que vería a su amado Issei-kun por dos años…

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

Ravel recordó entonces todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que Issei estuvo ausente.

Como le contaron que el chico había tomado una misión de larga duración y la chica pregunto el por qué tomaría una misión tan complicada.

Cuando le contaron que sospechaban que Rias y las tres primeras chicas de su sequito lo habían engañado Ravel se enfureció como nunca lo había hecho…

La rubia, junto a Irina, Xenovia y Rossweisse confrontaron a las culpables y luego de la discusión las cosas se pusieron tensas en el grupo.

Después de los eventos que marcaron al grupo por los siguientes diez meses, Ravel fue recuperando poco a poco la confianza en Akeno, Asia y Koneko, luego de que las tres mencionadas habían explicado la razón de sus actos.

Pero la rubia aun desconfiaba de Rias…

La Phenex menor no creía en las palabras de la chica, pero por el bien de Issei y el grupo la chica decidió ser diplomática con ella, más para cuando regresara el castaño.

La chica seguía recordando lo que había pasado en ese tiempo hasta que…

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Sala de entrenamiento)**

En la sala de entrenamiento se encontraban dos chicas practicando sus habilidades con la espada.

Las chicas en cuestión eran Irina Shidou, la amiga de la infancia de Issei; y Xenovia Quarta, caballero de Rias.

Ambas chicas habían cambiado a lo largo del tiempo que Issei estaba ausente por su misión.

Las dos chicas no estuvieron presentes cuando el castaño cayó en un estado de crisis emocional debido que ambas estaban en una misión especial junto a Griselda en Italia buscando gente que pudiera unirse a la facción de los ángeles, entre ellos monjas, sacerdotes y exorcistas.

En esa misión las chicas habían decidido dar el siguiente paso en la relación con el castaño, y una vez que regresaran a Kuoh harían su movimiento.

 **(Flashback)**

En un cuarto en un hotel en la ciudad de Florencia se encontraban dos chicas. Irina y Xenovia habían aceptado hacer una misión junto a Griselda para buscar nuevos miembros que se unieran a la iglesia.

Ambas chicas habían llegado a Florencia junto a la líder de la misión y decidieron alojarse en un hotel de la localidad. Griselda había salido a conseguir la cena y las dos jovencitas se decidieron quedarse en la habitación.

"Oye Irina te noto algo pensativa ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto la peli-azul a su amiga.

"He estado pensando sobre I-kun" decía la chica de pelo naranja mientras su cara se cubría con un pequeño sonrojo.

"¿Qué pasa con Issei-kun?" pregunto algo intrigada la portadora de ExDurandal.

"Estaba pensando… ahm… en… ya sabes… dar el siguiente…el siguiente paso…" decía la chica sumamente nerviosa mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" le volvió a preguntar Xenovia.

"A… a que… estoy lista… para… para entregarme… a I-kun" le dijo Irina con el sonrojo ahora cubriendo todo su rostro.

Xenovia entendió el mensaje y su rostro enrojeció al saber lo que pretendí su amiga. La peli-azul también pensaba lo mismo y es por eso que accedió a realizar la misión junto a su mentora Griselda, para poder tener tiempo y planear su movimiento para cuando volviera a Kuoh.

"Entonces no era la única con esa idea…" dijo Xenovia aun con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Espera ¿tú también?" pregunto Irina sorprendida al escuchar a su amiga.

"Sí. Yo también me siento lista para dar el siguiente paso con Issei-kun, aunque estoy nerviosa" le confeso la peli-azul.

"Yo también lo estoy Xenovia-chan, yo también lo estoy" respondió Irina.

"Oye espera un minuto…" hablo Xenovia "Se supone que eres un ángel ¿Qué no te convertirías en un ángel caído si haces algo con Issei-kun?" pregunto intrigada la peli-azul. Si Irina hacia algo impuro se podría convertir en un caído.

"No te preocupes Xenovia-chan, Michael-sama me dio esto" le contesto la chica mientras le mostraba una especie de símbolo mágico "Este sello mágico es una invención especial del cielo" le dijo mientras Xenovia analizaba el objeto.

"¿Y para qué sirve?" pregunto la peli-azul.

"Con esto un ángel puede mantener relaciones sin riesgo de convertirse en un caído, pero solo si lo hace con la persona que ama" explico la chica de pelo naranja.

"¡¿En serio?!" exclamo Xenovia asombrada.

"Sí. Michael-sama mando crear estos sellos especiales y con ayuda de los laboratorios de Grigori y magos habilidosos, entre ellos Le Fay-chan, se pudieron desarrollar de manera rápida" explico Irina.

"Pero ¿Por qué Michael-sama mando crear estos sellos? Que yo sepa los ángeles no tienen necesidad de procrear" cuestiono Xenovia. No entendía la razón de Michael para crear dichos sellos…

…

…

…

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía es que la razón del por qué los sellos fueron creados fue para que cierta arcángel rubia pudiera estar con Issei, pero las dos chicas empezaban a creer que la razón era porque Michael aprobaba que los ángeles buscaran el amor con otros seres…

…

…

…

Al parecer los líderes de las facciones tenían una debilidad de cumplir los caprichos de sus hermanitas…

Pero volviendo con las chicas, Irina encogió los hombros en señal de que ni ella sabía las verdaderas razones de su líder…

"Bueno, como sea, lo mejor será que nos ayudemos para planear que podríamos hacer con Issei-kun una vez que regresemos…" propuso Xenovia a lo que Irina asintió.

"… y no te preocupes, una vez que lo enganchemos me asegurare de no interferir en sus "actividades", pero más te vale que Issei-kun todavía aguante para nuestro encuentro" Xenovia le dijo a Irina con una sonrisa lasciva y la chica de pelo naranja solo atino a sonrojarse de manera fuerte.

"XENOVIA!"

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

Después de lo acontecido en Italia las chicas regresaron a Kuoh y tenían planeado salir con Issei y decirle que estaban listas para dar el siguiente paso…

Pero cuando ambas volvieron a Kuoh fueron recibidas por Sirzechs y su esposa quienes les contaron que Issei había tomado una misión de un año de duración. Al escuchar la noticia tanto Irina como Xenovia se deprimieron, pero rápidamente salieron de ese estado y se decidieron a entrenar para que cuando Issei volviera ellas fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder mantenerse al lado del Sekiryuutei y no ser un estorbo.

Un estorbo como lo fueron casi todos en la pelea final contra Qlippoth, en donde de no ser por los esfuerzos combinados de Issei, Vali y los dragones aliados de las facciones, todos hubieran fracasado.

Los líderes estaban a punto de sacrificarse para sellar a Trihexa, pero una rápida acción de los dos dragones celestiales de la generación, más el apoyo de Gran Rojo, Ophis y Lilith, logro que Trihexa fuera atrapado por un sello similar al que había usado el Dios de la biblia para encerrarlo y el único sacrificio que se hizo fue el de la longevidad de las vidas de Issei y Vali… solo que ambos chicos mantenían eso en secreto para que los demás no se preocuparan…

Pero volviendo con las chicas, ambas se disponían a retirarse para entrenar, pero fueron detenidas por Sirzechs quien les pidió que lo acompañaran. Xenovia e Irina accedieron y llegaron a casa de Issei donde fueron testigos de una escena que fue la causante del declive del grupo: La traición de Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko.

En cuanto supieron de lo acontecido las dos chicas religiosas se molestaron con las mencionadas, tanto que hasta agredieron físicamente a Rias y dejaron de hablarles. Luego las demás integrantes del equipo o, mejor dicho, las demás chicas enamoradas de Issei se enteraron y fue ahí cuando el grupo se vino abajo.

Las cosas se pusieron tensas durante un tiempo, más luego se enteraron por parte de Akeno, Koneko y Asia que las cosas no eran como creían y luego de recibir una explicación de lo que en verdad aconteció la amistad entre las chicas fue regresando poco a poco.

A pesar de la desconfianza que había en el grupo todas trataban de dar lo mejor de sí para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad antes de que Issei volviera.

Otro factor importante era Rias. Tanto Xenovia como Irina habían perdido todo respeto por la chica, pero Xenovia tenía que seguir bajo sus órdenes al ser aun miembro de su sequito. Pero eso no evitaba que Xenovia le mostrara en cada oportunidad que tenía que todo buen sentimiento entre ellas estaba muerto.

Irina por su parte tuvo que alejarse de la chica por un par de semanas, cada ocasión que Rias estaba presente Irina salía del lugar. En una ocasión tuvo que reportar con Michael quien le pidió que se quedara en el cielo por una semana y meditara junto a Gabriel. La chica pregunto la razón y Michael solo le dijo que revisara sus alas cada vez que algo relacionado con Rias se diera.

La chica hizo caso y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que sus alas cambiaban rápidamente entre blanco y negro, dando a entender que si no se tranquilizaba se convertiría en un ángel caído.

Y asi las cosas se mantuvieron por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que se dio el incidente de Rias…

Luego de lo ocurrido Rias entro en un estado de depresión que la hizo reflexionar de lo había hecho. La pelirroja le rogo a las chicas que le dieran una oportunidad de mostrar que en verdad estaba arrepentida y que quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Irina y Xenovia, junto a las demás, acordaron darle una segunda oportunidad, aunque las peli-azul y la peli-naranja no confiaban en Rias e incluso llegaron a hacer un juramento junto a Vali en el que, si Rias volvía a lastimar al castaño o que todo era una farsa para recuperar la confianza de todos, entonces cualquiera de ellas se encargaría de matarla de la manera más dolorosa posible…

Luego de que pasara el año y al no recibir noticia alguna del castaño las dos chicas entraron en un estado de preocupación. Las palabras de los lideres sobre permanecer tranquilos no hacia efecto en las chicas y estaban a punto de iniciar una búsqueda por su cuenta, hasta que Gabriel las hizo entrar en razón y cancelaron la acción luego de que la hermana de Michael les revelará que ella también estaba preocupada por Issei, pero que no debían perder la esperanza y que tal vez lo que dijeron los lideres era cierto.

Y asi paso otro año donde las cosas volvían a la normalidad…

O al menos eso parecía…

A punto de retirarse para ir a descansar, Xenovia e Irina fueron detenidas por un mensaje urgente de Akeno…

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Azotea de la residencia Hyodou)**

En la azotea de la residencia Hyodou se encontraban tres chicas descansando mientras veían las nubes.

Estas tres chicas eran Vali Lucifer, la Hakuryuukou actual; Kuroka Toujou, hermana mayor de Koneko; y Rossweisse, antigua guardaespaldas del viejo Odín.

Las tres chicas eran grandes amigas, aunque no se sienten orgullosas de decir que la relación de amistad entre las tres se dio después de descubrir la jugarreta de mal gusto que le querían hacer a Issei las 4 chicas que habían pasado más tiempo con él.

Vali y Kuroka ya habían formado una amistad solida a la cual se agregó Rossweisse después de lo acontecido.

Para estas tres chicas les fue muy difícil aceptar sus sentimientos por Issei.

Para Kuroka el chico solo era una opción para poder repoblar su raza casi extinta, no le importaba nada más e incluso estuvo pensando en buscar otras opciones si el Sekiryuutei no demostraba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para el gusto de la chica.

Pero luego de convivir junto a él se dio cuenta que nadie más la trataría con el respeto que el chico le mostraba. Si, era un pervertido, pero siempre respetaba a sus compañeras… en cierto grado…

Bueno él nunca se propasaba con ninguna a tal grado de obligarlas a hacer algo que no quisiera, además de que protegió a su hermanita cuando ella no estaba.

Luego de enamorarse poco a poco de el castaño la pelinegra empezó a sentir culpa al recordar que al chico solo quería usar para tener hijos, por lo que cuando le revelo a su amiga Vali que lo amaba esta se sorprendió y se molestó.

Se sorprendió por que en todo el tiempo que conocía a Kuroka jamás la vio enamorada e incluso pensó que la chica ya tenía "experiencia" en esas cosas. Fue ahí cuando Kuroka le revelo que actuaba de esa forma para protegerse de los pervertidos y le confeso que aún no había tenido su primera vez (y que sigue sin tenerla), y que le gustaría que fuera Issei quien la tuviera.

Eso hizo que Vali se molestara con ella. Bueno, fue por dos razones, una era porque Vali no quería tener más competencia por el cariño de su amado, ya suficiente tenía con las chicas del grupo Gremory y quien sabe cuántas más. La ora razón fue porque Vali dudaba que la chica en verdad amara a Issei, pensando que solo quería jugar con sus sentimientos. A Kuroka le costó trabajo, pero eventualmente se ganó la confianza de su amiga peli platina y e incluso la avergonzaba diciéndole que tal vez en el futuro ambas puedan disfrutar del castaño.

No esta demás decir que Vali se desmayó con la cara toda roja y sangre saliendo por su nariz al escuchar la propuesta de la nekomata…

Por otro lado, Vali tuvo que vivir una encrucijada personal al darse cuenta lo que sentía por su rival.

La chica no podía creer o más bien no quería creer que en verdad se hubiera enamorado de su rival.

Vali no entendía que le pudo haber visto a un tipo tan frustrante como Issei si él era un pervertido bueno para nada, un debilucho, su rival, un hombre con una fuerte convicción de proteger a los suyos, con su cabello castaño meciéndose al ritmo del viento, con su armadura bien puesta y con esa mirada que tanto estremecía a la peli platina, además de su voz y sus hermosos ojos… pero la chica no sabía por qué un idiota como él la tenía perdidamente enamorada… (tsundere detectada…)

Luego de un debate interno muy largo (con apoyo de Albion y todo), la chica se decidió a confesarle sus sentimientos a Issei y si este, por alguna extraña razón no la aceptaba, entonces no pasaba nada…

…

…

Simplemente secuestraria a Issei y lo haría suyo…

…

…

Tsundere y posesiva… vaya que Issei se sacó la lotería…

Por eso cuando descubrieron lo de Rias y las demás Vali se enfureció tanto que estuvo a punto de entrar en el estado de la Juggernaut Drive solo para aplastarlas.

Fue gracias a Azazel, Kuroka, Le Fay y el resto de su equipo que la chica entro en razón, pero aun asi todo el tiempo tuvo que estar acompañada por la nekomata o la brujita ya que pasaron un par de meses para que la chica pudiera estar en presencia de Rias, Akeno, Asia o Koneko sin amenazarlas con hacerles daño.

Con el paso del tiempo la relación entre las chicas fue improvisando hasta el grado de que podían dirigirse la palabra sin que un instinto asesino se sintiera en el ambiente.

Cuando Akeno y las otras dos chicas dieron su versión de la historia las cosas mejoraron y Vali ya podía tolerar la presencia de las tres chicas, pero aún se mantenía hostil contra Rias, y más por la actitud de princesa malcriada de la pelirroja.

Vali fue la única que sintió placer al ver a la chica pelirroja sufrir por un desamor, justo como el castaño lo hizo. Podrá sonar desalmado, pero la chica creía que Rias se merecía eso y más. Incluso había planeado que cuando Issei regresara ella se volvería más cercana a él y asi podría evitar que Rias estuviera con él.

Un buen castigo para la Gremory, según Vali.

Con Rossweisse la cosa fue distinta, la chica amaba al castaño, pero creía que el factor de la edad sería un impedimento para poder estar con el castaño. Una buena charla con Serafall y con Yasaka la hizo entrar en razón de que todo estaría bien, además la diferencia de edad no era tan grande como con ellas dos…

Rossweisse se dio cuenta que las dos mujeres se sentían atraídas por el castaño y se decidió a ser más directa con sus sentimientos. Cuando Issei regresara ella le pediría que se volviera su novio y luego darían el siguiente paso.

Cuando ocurrió lo de Rias y las demás Rossweisse perdió la confianza que había desarrollado por las chicas y desde entonces se empezó a juntar con Vali y Kuroka quienes rápidamente la aceptaron y en poco tiempo ya eran amigas.

Luego de que Rias se mostrara arrepentida y que las chicas no quisieran darle una segunda oportunidad, fue la valquiria quien se convirtió en la voz de la razón y las convenció de darle una segunda oportunidad. Rossweisse creía que las cosas podían volver a ser como antes y que cuando Issei volviera las cosas se arreglarían y podrían ser felices…

Las tres chicas seguían en sus pensamientos cuando fueron llamadas por Akeno…

* * *

 **(Salto en el tiempo – Cambio de escena – Cuarteles de Grigori a las afueras de Rotterdam)**

Luego de la reunión con Sirzechs el equipo Gremory y el equipo de Vali habían aparecido en las instalaciones de Grigori que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad.

"Está todo muy tranquilo, normalmente no es una buena señal" hablo Rossweisse llamando la atención de las chicas.

"Mmm tienes razón, pero no solo eso ¿no han notado algo raro?" pregunto Vali y las chicas se giraron hacia ella esperando la explicación.

"¿Algo raro?" esta vez fue Asia quien hablo.

"¿En serio no lo notan?" Arthur, el hermano mayor de Le Fay, ya se había percatado de que algo andaba mal…

"No veo nada fuera de lo normal" respondió Xenovia.

"Exacto ¿no se supone que las instalaciones estaban bajo ataque?" Vali les dio la clave y todos los que no se habían dado cuenta ahora abrían los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que, de hecho, el lugar parecía tranquilo.

"Y seguimos bajo ataque"

La voz de un hombre adulto llamo la atención de los chicos, quienes giraron para encontrarse con Baraquiel, el padre de Akeno.

"PAPÁ!" Akeno rápidamente abrazo a su padre debido a que estaba muy preocupada que algo le pasara.

"ESTAS BIEN NO TE PASO NADA!" la chica le decía de manera histérica al hombre quien solo sonrió de manera suave y abrazo a su hija para tranquilizarla.

"Estoy bien hija, todos lo estamos" le comento.

"¿Podría decirnos que paso Baraquiel-san?" hablo con sumo respeto Rias. Ella sabía que muchas personas todavía desconfiaban de ella y estaba dispuesta a recuperar la confianza de todos, pero quien más le importaba era su Ise-kun.

Efectivamente Baraquiel le dirigió una mirada fría a la chica. Aun le guardaba algo de rencor debido a que por su culpa muchos aliados habían mostrado molestia para con su hija, incluso otros ángeles caídos y más las féminas. La mirada estremeció a la pelirroja quien se puso nerviosa.

"Bien, lo que paso fue que hace una hora hubo un intento de asalto a las instalaciones por parte de un grupo de humanos, lo cual nos sorprendió" comenzó a explicar el cadre.

"Decidimos enviar a unos caídos disfrazados de guardias para que los ahuyentaran. Creíamos que eran unos meros ladrones, pero nuestra sorpresa fue mayor cuando utilizaron armas extrañas y dispararon contra los guardias, efectivamente hiriendo a un par"

"¿Y qué paso después?" preguntó Bikou.

"Luego del ataque entramos en estado de alerta y desplegamos las fuerzas de defensa, además de que llamamos a los demás líderes y les avisamos sobre el ataque" Baraquiel les dijo a todos.

"Pero eso fue hace una hora y luego de eso las cosas se han mantenido en calma, aunque todavía estamos alerta" les dijo el hombre.

"Un momento, yo conozco un hechizo que nos puede ayudar a detectar presencias alrededor" Le Fay hablo llamando la atención de los presentes.

"¿Pero que ese hechizo no solo funciona con seres sobrenaturales?" pregunto su hermano mayor.

"Eso no será problema" esta vez intervino Rossweisse "Yo puedo ayudarle a mejorar la fórmula para que detecte solo a los humanos" propuso la valquiria recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la pequeña rubia.

"¿Pero no será mejor hacer el hechizo dentro de las instalaciones?" pregunto algo nervioso Gasper.

"No te preocupes pequeño, el perímetro del edificio está cubierto por los guardias" Baraquiel le respondió al pequeño Dhampir.

"Tengo una duda…" hablo Irina llamando la atención de Baraquiel "¿Por qué atacaron estas instalaciones en específico?"

"Se debe a que aquí tenemos el respaldo de la información que Azazel ha recolectado a lo largo de su vida acerca de las Sacred Gears, además de que también hay información sobre el mundo sobrenatural y los miembros de las facciones" explico Baraquiel.

"¿Tanta información?" pregunto intrigada la pequeña Koneko.

"Sí"

"¿Pero por qué en Holanda?" Kiba quiso saber el por qué la base se puso en Holanda, más concretamente en Rotterdam.

"Estoy seguro que se escogió Holanda porque es un territorio neutral para las tres facciones y por qué no ha habido incidentes en aquí desde la gran guerra de las facciones" el cadre les dio una explicación a todos, o al menos la razón que él creía.

"Esta listo!" el grito de Le Fay llamo la atención del grupo quienes giraron a ver a las dos chicas.

"Bien, pues actívenlo" hablo Baraquiel. Las dos chicas asintieron y activaron el círculo mágico que procedió a extenderse por toda la zona, cubriendo los árboles que rodeaban al edificio de 6 pisos que estaba en medio de un bosque. Un pequeño bosque que había sobrevivido la intervención de los humanos, pero que obtuvo su vida de nuevo cuando los caídos usaron un hechizo para incrementar la cantidad de árboles en el lugar para cubrir el edificio.

"¡¿Eh?!" Rossweisse se sorprendió cuando el hechizo había cumplido su cometido y ella recibió la información.

"¿Qué pasa Rossweisse?" pregunto Kuroka al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la chica.

"Estamos rodeados…" dijo de manera seria la chica. Su comentario puso en alerta a todos los presentes quienes rápidamente adoptaron posiciones de pelea, listos para cualquier cosa que pasara.

"Estén atentos…" hablo Bikou de manera seria, cosa rara en alguien tan relajado como él.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

Unos aplausos tensaron al grupo ya que no sabían de donde provenían…

De repente, de entre unos arbustos frondosos apareció una figura…

Parecía ser un hombre que vestía una indumentaria totalmente negra. Un pantalón militar de color negro, unas botas negras, una camisa de corte militar negra y encima un chaleco anti-balas con unos cuantos bolsillos. No se podía identificar la apariencia de su rostro ya que portaba un pasamontaña que lo cubría por completo incluso la parte de la boca, sus ojos estaban tapados por un visor y llevaba una boina negra.

"Veo que ya no es necesario que nos escondamos" hablo con una voz gruesa dando a entender que era un hombre de edad adulta.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" pregunto Baraquiel.

El sujeto procedió a quitarse la boina, el visor y el pasamontaña revelando a un hombre de unos 50 años, de piel clara, cabello de color negro con un corte estilo militar y ojos de color negro. Lo más característico del sujeto era el pequeño bigote que adornaba su labio superior.

"Todo a su tiempo cadre Baraquiel" hablo el hombre de manera seria sorprendiendo a todos al saber la identidad de Baraquiel.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto Rias atónita "Identifícate ahora!" exclamo Rias con tono autoritario.

"Bonito intento mocosa, pero vas a necesitar más que eso para intimidarme" hablo el hombre.

"Pero está bien, me presento, soy el coronel McAustin y si, están rodeados" al decir esto el hombre chasqueo sus dedos y de entre los troncos, los arbustos y las copas de los arboles empezaron a surgir varias figuras vestidas de negro, todas armadas y apuntando hacia el grupo Gremory, el equipo Vali y Baraquiel.

Todos se sorprendieron al verse rodeados por completo. Pudieron darse cuenta que en el grupo había personas de varias edades por el físico de algunos, también se percataron que había tanto hombres como mujeres.

"No se molesten en moverse puede que algo malo les pase" hablo el hombre con seriedad.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" pregunto Baraquiel molesto.

"Solo habíamos venido por un poco de información, pero los ángeles caídos se pusieron hostiles y no tuvimos más opción que usar la fuerza" explico McAustin.

"¿Qué información?" volvió a preguntar el cadre.

"La que reunió el líder de los caídos Azazel" volvió a responder el coronel con su tono frio.

"¡¿Cómo supieron eso?!" pregunto exaltado el padre de Akeno.

"Tenemos nuestros métodos…" dijo de manera misteriosa el coronel.

"Un momento, ellos son simples humanos, podemos con ellos" hablo confiada Xenovia.

"¿Estás segura?" hablo McAustin con un ligero toque de malicia.

"Pero por supuesto" respondió Xenovia.

Sin que se dieran cuenta McAustin hizo un ademan con su mano y una de las figuras, la cual estaba en una copa de un árbol, apunto hacia el grupo y disparo.

*BANG!*

"Argh!"

"Hermano!"

Una bala encontró su destino en el hombro de Arthur quien se dobló de dolor al sentir el impacto.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos?!" exclamo Vali.

"No hagan ningún movimiento" dio la orden el coronel "Puede que ustedes sean seres sobrenaturales, pero ese chico y su hermana son humanos, asi que una un arma común puede dañarlos"

Todos se preocuparon al ver como Arthur empezaba a ponerse pálido mientras trataba de mantenerse consciente.

"No se preocupen, el chico sobrevivirá" empezó a hablar McAustin "La bala estaba cubierta con apenas un 0.000001% de veneno de una _"Chironex fleckeri"_ o mejor conocida como avispa del mar, la criatura más letal del mundo" les dijo causando temor en Le Fay "Solo caerá inconsciente, y si lo atienden rápido se recuperará"

"Eres un maldito!" exclamo Kuroka quien se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre el hombre cuando este tranquilamente saco su arma, la apunto al cielo y disparo.

*BANG!*

El disparo en si no estaba dirigido a nadie, pero fue suficiente para detener a Kuroka y tensar a los demonios.

"¿A-acaso eso e-era…?" pregunto asustada Asia.

"Sí, energía sagrada. Esta arma cuenta con la capacidad de disparar balas con energía sagrada, útil para neutralizar demonios ¿no creen?" hablo el coronel con su tono que empezaba a molestar a los seres sobrenaturales.

"Pero ¿cómo?" tenía la duda Rossweisse.

"Como les dije tenemos nuestros métodos" dijo de nuevo de manera misteriosa el hombre del bigote "Aquí y ahora tenemos armas especiales capaces de dañarlos a todos ustedes, e incluso la arma con veneno de medusa cuenta con balas que tienen mayor cantidad de veneno"

"Estoy seguro que eso podría dañar incluso a un demonio" lo dijo mientras sus ojos obtenían un brillo malicioso.

A todos les dio un escalofrió al escuchar eso, mientras que Arthur seguía consciente gracias a un hechizo de su hermana que detuvo el veneno en su sistema, ahora solo faltaba sacarlo.

"Y para ti Hakuryuukou" McAustin señalo a Vali, sorprendiéndola por saber sobre su estado con la Divine Dividing "Contamos con un arma especial" hablo mientras hacia una seña con su mano.

Una figura apareció saltando desde un árbol y cayendo justo al lado del coronel.

La figura parecía ser una chica joven, de no más de 14-15 años debido al físico, portaba la misma indumentaria que McAustin salvo el pasamontaña. Ella tenía el rostro cubierto por una especie de casco que no dejaba apreciar su rostro.

En cuanto la chica cayo a su lado rápidamente saco dos pistolas y las apunto hacia Vali.

"Esta pequeña aquí es la agente "A" y es una de las mejores, sino es que la mejor tiradora que tenemos" lo dijo mientras la pequeña mantenía sus armas apuntando a la peli-platina "Y las armas que posee tienen un poco de la maldición de Samael por lo que son letales para ti"

Esto último sorprendió a todos y estaban a punto de preguntar como tenían eso cuando de repente…

*BOOM!*

Una explosión llamo la atención de todos y dirigieron su mirada hacia el edificio.

Desde el quinto piso, que es donde se originó la explosión, tres figuras salieron volando y rápidamente activaron unos paracaídas. Maniobrando de manera habilidosa cayeron justo entre el coronel y el grupo sobrenatural.

"Está hecho coronel" hablo una de las figuras con voz masculina.

"Aquí tiene lo que estábamos buscando" le dijo una figura con voz femenina mientras le hacía entrega de una memoria USB.

"Y no hubo ninguna baja" hablo la última figura, también con una voz masculina, pero que parecía ser más joven que la primera voz.

"Perfecto" hablo McAustin "Ahora podemos irnos"

Al decir esas palabras todas las figuras bajaron sus armas y desaparecieron en varis destellos de luz y los únicos que quedaban eran McAustin, la agente "A" y el grupo Gremory el de Vali.

"Un momento ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" exclamo de manera desesperada Irina. Ella no entendía que pasaba.

"Buen, creo que les puedo explicar que pasa" dijo el coronel "Lo que tengo aquí" mostrando la memoria "contiene toda la información de Azazel. La requerimos para nuestro cometido"

"Maldición! ¡¿Pero cómo?!" pregunto Baraquiel.

"Cuando atacamos mande a tres de mis sombras para que se infiltraron en el edificio. Son los mejores en lo que hacen. Ellos se encargaron de encontrar la información y copiarla. Lo mejor es que nadie se dio cuenta"

"¿Y la explosión?" preguntó Kiba.

"La explosión fue un pequeño regalo de despedida…" les dijo mientras activaba un botón y un portal algo extraño se activaba.

"Espera!" hablo Baraquiel.

"No se preocupen, dentro de unas horas sabrán todo. Nuestro líder dará un mensaje a todo el mundo sobrenatural" dijo McAustin mientras cruzaba el portal acompañado de la agente "A" quien seguía apuntando con sus armas a Vali.

"Solo les adelanto esto…" hablo mientras se giraba antes de cruzar por completo "Somos "DH" y el mundo cambiara de ahora en adelante" y con eso cruzo el portal.

La agente "A" guardo sus armas de manera rápida y aunque nadie se percató, le dirigió una mirada asesina a la peli-platina y cruzo el portal.

En cuanto el portal se cerró todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie decía nada y todo se quedó asi…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí está el 5to capitulo!**

 **Les pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que hubo dos razones poderosas por las cuales no pude subir el capítulo.**

 **La primera es que ya entré en la recta final del semestre y mañana mismo empiezo los exámenes finales. VAMOS A POR TODAS!**

 **Por lo que estoy estudiando para las materias más complicadas…**

 **Y la segunda…**

 **POKÉMON SOL Y LUNA! MADRE MÍA QUE JUEGOS TAN MÁS GENIALES!**

 **En verdad me tienen enganchado!**

 **Pero como sea, de nuevo pido perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, la historia de "El Legado de Frye" la estrenare hasta después, más no puedo decir fechas precisas y también tratare de sacar el próximo capítulo de este fic lo más rápido posible.**

 **Sin más, los leo después!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo que espero sea de su agrado!**

 **Como siempre al final dejo una pequeña nota de autor explicando el por qué este capítulo salió antes.**

 **ATENCIÓN! En estos capítulos pueden empezar a presentarse cambios en el universo original de DxD. Tratare de dar buenas explicaciones, asi que recuerden, esta historia tiene un semi-UA debido a los cambios que se puedan dar. Así que se van a encontrar con unos cuantos cambios.**

 **Ahora respondamos reviews:**

 **Superheros315: Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Nico48825: Oye tranquilo viejo! XD…No, no te creas simplemente estoy vacilando. Yo también me he sentido frustrado cuando una historia se queda en una parte interesante, pero te pido paciencia ya que la historia tiene un ritmo y espero que lo que venga sea de tu agrado!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Aparecerá pronto, paciencia compañero… su regreso se dará pronto… y espero que te guste!**

 **inuyashadaiyoukai: Cuidado con las moscas que yo la otra vez dormido me trague una araña (y tengo fobia a las arañas, por cierto). Que disfrutes el capítulo!**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, y sí, se viene algo grande…**

 **alexzero: En los próximos capítulos se revelarán los miembros del grupo misterioso y conocerás el papel de Issei. Que disfrutes el capítulo!**

 **neopercival: No te preocupes, en esta historia Vali es mujer desde el principio nunca sufrio un cambio de genero y si, quise darle un toque especial a Kuroka, ya sabes, un cambio a lo que muchos autores suelen poner (y es que no recuerdo muy bien el pasado de Kuroka en las novelas ligeras y muchos autores ponen que la nekomata sufrio una clase de abuso en el pasado asi que hice unos cambios). Por cierto, lo de Murayama puede que afecte la historia en sus capítulos futuros…**

 **aten92: Si compañero, perdón si las dudas no son resueltas, pero te seguro que con el paso de los capítulos se irán respondiendo, y si no es asi, pues puede enviar un PM con cualquier duda y con gusto te respondo.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: En el capítulo anterior se me olvido dar este mensaje asi que aquí va X2:**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y su equipo de trabajo, a mí solo me pertenecen mis ideas, lo OC's que puedan salir y las locuras que se den aquí.**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y su equipo de trabajo, a mí solo me pertenecen mis ideas, lo OC's que puedan salir y las locuras que se den aquí.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: DH, la nueva amenaza!**

Luego de la partida de los miembros del grupo que se denominó como "DH" los integrantes del equipo DxD quedaron perplejos al conocer lo que podía ser un nuevo grupo que amenazara la paz del mundo sobrenatural.

Todos, absolutamente todos estaban estupefactos y nerviosos, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra.

El silencio era insoportable. Nadie movía un solo músculo, incluso la respiración de los presentes estaba cortada…

"Argh!"

El quejido de dolor de Arthur logro captar la atención de todos, quienes rápidamente recordaron que un compañero suyo estaba herido.

"Hermano!" Le Fay rápidamente se puso junto a su hermano, quien debido al dolor se había arrodillado y se sostenía el hombro por donde salía la sangre.

"Oh no! Arthur aguanta!" Vali se acercó y se puso junto a su compañero mientras la maga rubia revisaba la herida de su hermano.

La pequeña rubia le quito la parte superior de su ropa y se llevó una sorpresa desagradable al ver como la herida de bala que tenía el Pendragon en su hombro se había puesto de un color negro mientras las venas se marcaban y alrededor de la herida la piel se tornaba de un tono pálido que no auguraba nada bueno.

"Rápido! Debemos llevarlo de regreso al inframundo para que lo atiendan!" ordeno Rias mientras los demás asentían y entre Bikou y Baraquiel cargaban al chico quien tenía una expresión de dolor ya que el hechizo que su hermana había usado en él empezaba a perder efecto.

*Swoosh*

Un círculo mágico se activó cerca de la zona donde estaban presentes. El circulo contenía el símbolo de la familia Sitri y de él salió Sona junto a su reina Tsubaki.

"Rias, lo vimos todo!" exclamo la chica pelinegra "Mi hermana nos ha enviado para traerlos de regreso" explico la chica su repentina aparición.

"Oh Sona! Qué bueno que llegas, rápido debemos llevar a Arthur al hospital del inframundo" la pelirroja estaba aliviada que su amiga de la infancia llegara en el momento preciso para ayudarlos.

"No hay problema, rápido, debemos irnos ya" Sona activo otro circulo que los llevaría de manera directa al hospital que su familia tenía y que poseía las herramientas necesarias para ayudar a casi cualquier persona, demonio, ángel o ángel caído.

Baraquiel le paso a Kiba el brazo de Arthur y él, junto a Bikou y Gasper, cruzaron el círculo mágico siendo transportados directo hacia el territorio Sitri.

"¿Papá te vas a quedar?" pregunto Akeno de manera nerviosa. Luego del ataque la chica no quería que su padre se arriesgara a que le pasara algo malo.

"No te preocupes Akeno, estaré bien" le dijo el cadre mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija y le revolvía el cabello "Solo voy a cerciorarme que no haya ningún herido y que las instalaciones estén bien, además de revisar que no se hayan llevado nada más que pura información"

La pelinegra se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar a su padre, pero aún se mantenía nerviosa. ¿Y si regresan? ¿y si deciden atacar de nuevo y acabar con todos?

Akeno fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando otro círculo mágico se activó y de este salieron Azazel y un grupo de guardias de las casas Gremory y Phenex quienes rápidamente rodearon el perímetro del edificio.

"Azazel-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto Asia al ver la llegada del líder de Grigori junto a un batallón de demonios.

"Luego de ver lo acontecido decidí venir a ver lo que paso. Sirzechs fue muy amable en prestarme un equipo de guardias para que cuiden la zona en lo que me aseguro que todo está bajo control" explico el pelinegro de mechones dorados "Sirzechs también me pidió que les dijera que regresen al territorio Gremory"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Rias "Pero si mi hermano nos pidió que hiciéramos la misión" la pelirroja estaba incrédula. Apenas habían llegado y ya les estaban pidiendo volver.

"La misión se perdió en el momento en el que nos dimos cuenta que llevábamos todas las de perder" hablo de manera seria Azazel "Íbamos a dejar que se quedaran a proteger el edificio, pero cuando este grupo extraño revelo que tenían armas que podrían hacerles daño a ustedes tanto Sirzechs como Falbium pidieron el regreso del equipo completo" termino de dar la explicación.

"Además, con la ausencia de Issei-kun el equipo está muy mermado" remato Azazel.

Las palabras dichas por el ángel caído causaron que todas las chicas presentes bajaran la mirada con tristeza al recordar al castaño. Todas y cada una de ellas darían lo que fuera por saber del paradero de su amado y si estaba bien.

…

…

Poco sabían que estaban a punto de saber sobre el Sekiryuutei…

…

…

Al estar sumergidas en sus pensamientos las chicas no se dieron cuenta que un último círculo mágico se activó y que de él salió Grayfia, quien venía por el equipo DxD para asegurar que el regreso de los chicos fuera seguro.

"Ojou-sama" hablo Grayfia llamando la atención de Rias y los demás "Es hora de irnos" les dijo mientras les hacia un ademan con la mano para que se acercaran.

"Un momento Grayfia-sama ¿Qué hay de mi hermano?" pregunto Le Fay preocupada.

"No tiene por qué preocuparse Le Fay-san, su hermano llego al hospital Sitri a salvo acompañado por Kiba-san, Gasper-san y Bikou-san. Los cuatro están a salvo" le revelo la maid peli-platina a la maga rubia.

"Pero si gusta cuando lleguemos podría escoltarla hasta el hospital para que este con Arthur-san" le propuso Grayfia a lo que Le Fay asintió agradecida.

"Bien si no hay nada más deberíamos irnos" dicho esto un círculo mágico se activó bajo los pies del grupo DxD y la esposa de Sirzechs y fueron transportados de regreso al inframundo.

Azazel los vio partir junto a Baraquiel y luego dirigió su mirada al edificio, más concretamente al piso que habría sufrido la explosión.

Frunciendo el ceño y adoptando un aura de seriedad total el pelinegro se dirigió hacia las puertas de las instalaciones.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar…" susurro mientras él y Baraquiel entraban en el edificio. El padre de Akeno solo atino a asentir estando de acuerdo con las palabras de su líder.

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Castillo Gremory)**

Apareciendo a las afueras del castillo Gremory el grupo DxD llego a su destino. Fueron recibidos por un grupo de maids y mayordomos y al frente de la congregación se encontraban los padres de Rias.

Zeoticus y Venelana Gremory habían sido avisados por su hijo que Rias llegaría junto a su sequito y el equipo de Vali luego de una misión fallida en Rotterdam por lo que ambos padres estaban listos para recibir a su hija esperando que estuviera a salvo.

Cabe resaltar que los padres de Rias tenían conocimiento sobre lo que había pasado un par de años atrás, cuando la pelirroja había decidido dejar de lado a Issei.

Luego de discutir sobre lo ocurrido y llegar al acuerdo de no entrometerse en la vida de Rias, los padres de la pelirroja le comunicaron que debía cancelar su compromiso con Issei. La pelirroja se había negado en un principio, pero su madre se molestó por la respuesta de la chica y luego de hablar con ella le dijo que no podía ser una egoísta y que debía pensar en Issei.

Al final la pelirroja accedió, aunque a regañadientes, y termino por anular el contrato matrimonial entre su persona y su peón. La finalización del contrato se mantuvo en secreto para evitarle problemas extras a Rias quien en esa época no era bien vista por varias personas. Muchos creían que esto no era más que un clásico capricho de la pelirroja y que terminaría por entrar en razón y volvería con el castaño.

Volviendo con los patriarcas Gremory, estos se acercaron a su hija y su grupo y les dieron la bienvenida.

"Hija! ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Venelana abrazando a su hija.

Rias se perdió en su memoria cuando vio a sus padres. Aun recordaba cuando su madre la _obligo_ a cancelar el contrato matrimonial que ella tenía con su amado peón. Esa vez la chica estaba molesta pero no entendía la razón del por qué.

Fue hasta después que la chica se dio cuenta que nunca dejo de amar a Issei, pero por sus estúpidas acciones corría el riesgo de que Issei ya no quisiera saber de ella y con la cancelación de su compromiso el chico ahora estaba libre de irse con quien quisiera. Eso tenía aterrorizada a la pelirroja. Pero la heredera Gremory había jurado hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que su lindo castaño no se fuera de su lado…

Incluso si tenía que usar la autoridad de sus piezas para evitar que Issei se fuera…

El abrazo que su madre le dio le saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo regresar a la realidad.

"Estoy bien madre, estamos bien" le dijo la chica mientras regresaba el abrazo.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, pero ¿Qué paso?" pregunto la mujer castaña.

"Les explicaremos todo" dijo Rias y luego procedían e entrar en el castillo.

"Etto… si no es mucha molestia… ¿Podrían llevarme al hospital para ver a mi hermano?" pregunto Le Fay ansiosa al querer asegurarse que su hermano estuviera bien.

"Oh por supuesto Le Fay-san, acompáñeme por favor" le dijo Grayfia a la chica quien se acercó a la maid y luego desaparecieron en un círculo mágico con dirección al hospital Sitri.

Con la partida de Grayfia y Le Fay los miembros restantes entraron al castillo de los Gremory.

Llegando a la amplia sala del castillo los miembros del equipo DxD se pusieron cómodos en distintos lugares.

Rias, Akeno y Asia se habían sentado en un sofá de la sala. Irina, Xenovia y Ravel se habían colocado en el sofá opuesto al que estaban Rias y las demás. Vali y Rossweisse se habían acercado a un par de sillas y se sentaron en ellas. Kuroka y Koneko se sentaron en unas sillas frente a una mesa donde estaban unos bocadillos y la pequeña peliblanca empezó a degustar los alimentos.

Los padres de Rias entraron a la habitación y tomaron asiento en unas sillas que habían hecho aparecer.

"Bien ¿Podrían explicarnos que paso?" preguntó Zeoticus.

"Claro papá" Rias le contesto.

La pelirroja le explico todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegaron a Rotterdam hasta la aparición del grupo de extraños, pasando por la situación donde los tenían acorralados, les revelaron que tenían armas que podían lastimarlos y que de hecho lograron herir a Arthur, hasta la parte donde el coronel McAustin les dijo que su líder daría un mensaje sobre la organización en un par de horas.

Los padres de Rias se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que su hija les había contado. Y pensar que ya por fin se habían librado de la Brigada del Khaos y de la amenaza de Trihexa y que la paz ahora si perduraría, solo para salir con la noticia de que posiblemente un nuevo grupo terrorista había surgido y lo más aterrador… al parecer los miembros conocidos hasta ahora eran humanos…

"Oh por dios ¿Arthur está bien?" pregunto consternada la madre de Rias por el bienestar del chico.

"Sí, el propio coronel McAustin nos aseguró que su vida no corría peligro y Grayfia nos confirmó que ya lo estaban tratando en el hospital de la familia Sitri" les comento Akeno.

"Eso es bueno" Venelana se tranquilizó al escuchar que nadie había sufrido alguna clase de herida grave.

"Un momento…" intervino Lord Gremory ganando la atención de los presentes "¿Asia-san no pudo haberlo sanado?" lanzo la pregunta el pelirrojo mayor.

…

…

Un silencio se apodero de la sala.

…

…

"¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos de eso?" pregunto Irina en voz alta mientras se daba una palmada en la cara porque olvidaron algo tan básico como el "Twilight Healing" de la monja rubia.

"Es cierto! Asia pudo haberlo ayudado" exclamo Rossweisse maldiciéndose por haber olvidado la habilidad de su compañera de sequito.

"Esperen! Ravel, ¿no llevabas contigo una lagrima de fénix? Eso también pudo haber servido" le pregunto Xenovia a la Phenex menor y ahora la atención se dirigía a las dos chicas rubias.

"Etto… es que estaba muy asustada… y yo… yo no podía moverme" dijo Asia mientras comenzaba a lagrimear por lo que había pasado. La chica se había espantado cuando el coronel les había dicho que podían haberlas herido si hacían un movimiento.

"Yo… yo olvide… que tenía una lagrima conmigo…" explico Ravel quien también se había puesto nerviosa cuando fueron rodeados por aquellos hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro. La chica empezó a sentirse mal ya que por su falta de acción la vida de uno de sus camaradas estaba en peligro. Al igual que Asia, Ravel también empezaba a tener lágrimas en sus ojos pensando que la iban a culpar por su cobardía.

"Es-esperen un s-segundo chicas, no las estamos culpando ni nada por el estilo, además a todas se nos olvidó también" Kuroka trato de calmar a las chicas para evitar que estas se sintieran mal. Lo que menos necesitaban ahora era que el grupo volviera a perder la confianza por un malentendido.

"¿No es verdad Vali-chan?" le pregunto la nekomata pelinegra a su amiga peli-platina quien estaba (como casi todas hasta ahora) perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Ahm ¿Vali-chan?" volvió a insistir Kuroka.

"¿Eh, que sucede Kuroka?" pregunto la peli-platina.

"Estas de acuerdo que Asia y Ravel no tuvieron la culpa de que olvidáramos que podían curar a Arthur ¿verdad?" le repitió la pregunta la nekomata mayor.

"Oh cierto! Ellas pudieron haber sanado a Arthur!" la chica se dio un golpe en la frente como Irina al recordar que de hecho podían haber ayudado al hermano de Le Fay, haciendo que todos creyeran que la chica iba a reclamarles por ser tan cobardes.

"Pero no las culpo chicas" hablo Vali haciendo que las dos rubias la voltearan a ver y ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de los demás. No recordaban que Vali fuera tan tranquila, en especial desde la partida de Issei. Desde esa vez la chica solía ser más agresiva que de costumbre llegando incluso a casi perder el control en un par de ocasiones siendo detenida gracias a las intervenciones oportunas de Kuroka, Le Fay, Gabriel, Azazel e incluso en una ocasión Grayfia.

"No podemos buscar culpables por lo que paso" siguió hablando la portadora de Albion y todos prestaban atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

"Todas estábamos nerviosas ¿no?" pregunto la Hakuryuukou dirigiéndose a las demás quienes asintieron a las palabras dichas por la chica "Cuando nos dijeron que sus armas podían hacernos daño todos nos pusimos tensos, hasta Baraquiel estuvo preocupado"

"Sí, tienes razón Vali" hablo Rias mientras se acercaba a la peli-platina y colocaba su mano en su hombro en señal de amistad.

La chica peli-platina le lanzo una mirada molesta a la pelirroja lo que provoco que Rias se alejara poco a poco. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado y que las chicas ya lleven una relación de cordialidad, Vali aún le guardaba algo de rencor y desconfianza a la heredera Gremory.

"En especial cuando revelaron que tenían armas con la maldición de Samael…" una voz interrumpió la conversación de los presentes y dirigieron la vista hacia la entrada de la habitación.

Sirzechs Lucifer, antes Gremory, había entrado a la habitación acompañado por Ajuka y Falbium, para asegurarse que su hermana y los demás estuvieran a salvo.

"Hijo mío ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Zeoticus al maou.

"Vine para revisar que todo esté en orden" hablo Sirzechs mientras se posicionaba frente a los miembros del grupo DxD "¿Están todos bien?" pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

"Si, todos los que estamos aquí nos encontramos bien oni-sama, pero Arthur-san resulto herido…" hablo Rias diciéndole a su hermano que uno de los integrantes resulto herido.

"No te preocupes por él, Rias" le dijo Sirzechs a su hermana "Serafall nos ha contactado y nos ha dicho que esta fuera de peligro y que para mañana ya estará como nuevo" revelo el pelirrojo haciendo que los presentes se sintieran aliviados al escuchar las noticias.

"Pero no solo hemos venido por eso" hablo Falbium llamando la atención de todos.

"Falbium está en lo cierto, debemos reunirnos con Michael y Azazel en unos minutos y requerimos su presencia chicos" Ajuka revelo el por qué estaban en el castillo Gremory.

"¿Una reunión?" preguntó Akeno.

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunto Irina.

"Sobre lo que ocurrió en Rotterdam" explico Ajuka.

"Creemos que este nuevo grupo puede presentar una amenaza para la paz entre las tres facciones" hablo Sirzechs mientras comenzaba a preparar un círculo mágico con dirección a la sala especial de reuniones en el castillo Lucifer.

"Síganos, por favor, Michael y Azazel ya deberían estar esperándonos" hablo el maou Lucifer mientras le pedía al equipo DxD que los siguiera.

Los miembros del equipo se acercaron al círculo y fueron transportados uno por uno mientras Rias se despedía de sus padres.

Todos entraron en el círculo mágico y fueron transportados directo hacia el castillo de uno de los maous.

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Castillo Lucifer)**

Llegando a la entrada del castillo Lucifer los recién llegados se encontraron con la presencia de Azazel acompañado por Baraquiel y Shemhazai, el actual encargado de los ángeles caídos mientras Azazel se encargaba de asuntos exteriores.

"Veo que al fin han llegado" Azazel les hablo con su tono relajado, aunque si uno prestaba atención podía darse cuenta que había un dije de nerviosismo en su voz.

"Ahora solo falta la llegada de Michael…" el ángel caído no pudo terminar la frase cuando un nuevo círculo mágico se activó y de él salieron tres figuras.

Una de ellas era Michael quien había llegado acompañado de su hermana Gabriel, pero fue la tercera figura la que sorprendió a los presentes…

Junto a los dos arcángeles había llegado Yasaka, la actual líder de la facción Youkai, quien venía con una expresión seria en su rostro que casi siempre se mostraba sereno.

Antes de que Sirzechs pudiera preguntar la razón de la presencia de Yasaka otro círculo mágico, esta vez con el símbolo Leviathan, se había activado y de él surgieron la maou Serafall, la reina más fuerte del inframundo Grayfia y los tres chicos que habían acompañado a Arthur al hospital, Kiba, Gasper y Bikou.

"Perdón por la demora Lucifer-sama" se disculpó Grayfia al ver que fueron los últimos en llegar.

"No te preocupes Grayfia, asumo que te encargaste de Millicas" le dijo Sirzechs a su esposa.

"Asi es, lo he dejado con sus abuelos, esa es la razón de nuestra tardanza y también la señorita Le Fay decidió quedarse en el hospital cuidando a su hermano" explico la maid peli-platina.

"Bien, ahora si estamos todo. Podemos proseguir con la reunión"

Y con eso todos los presentes entraron en la sala de reunión de las facciones, la cual era una habitación espaciosa con una mesa al centro de la misma lo suficientemente grande para que todos los líderes de varias facciones pudieran acomodarse y que sus guardias estuvieran también presentes.

Habían tomado asiento Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka y Falbium por parte de los demonios; Michael y Gabriel por parte de los ángeles; Yasaka se sentó junto a Gabriel y por último los tres cadres también habían tomado asiento.

Rias, Vali y los demás miembros del equipo DxD se habían puesto al margen esperando el momento en el que les pidieran hablar.

"Bien, comencemos…" comenzó a hablar Sirzechs "Primero que nada, Yasaka-san ¿a qué debemos su presencia?" le pregunto de manera cordial el pelirrojo a la kyuubi.

"Perdón por la intromisión Lucifer-dono, pero es que cuando me entere de la reunión me comunique con Michael-dono y le pedí que me trajera" la líder de los youkai explicaba sus razones "Me entere que sufrieron un ataque en Rotterdam, pero al saber que no hubo ninguna muerte pensé que las cosas se calmarían, hasta que me mis contactos me dijeron quienes los atacaron…" hablo la mujer de manera seria.

"¿Acaso sabe algo acerca de los atacantes, Yasaka-san?" pregunto Serafall poniéndose seria al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo la rubia.

"¿Saber las intenciones de ese misterioso grupo? No. Pero algunos youkai a lo largo de Japón y otros más en otras partes del mundo me han reportado los avistamientos de pequeños grupos de seres vestidos de negro a quienes han visto transitar por varios lugares" comenzó a explicar la kyuubi "No les hubiera prestado atención a los avistamientos sino fuera porque uno de mis contactos más confiables me dijo que había detectado una pequeña presencia de energía sobrenatural en uno de los lugares donde los habían avistado…"

"¿Y qué paso?" pregunto intrigado Azazel.

"Envié a un grupo de youkais a que investigaran y los resultados de la investigación me sorprendieron…"

"¿Qué encontraron Yasaka-san?" esta vez fue Gabriel quien lanzo la pregunta.

"Varios cuerpos desmembrados…"

La revelación dejo a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

"Pero lo que más llamo nuestra atención fue que los cuerpos pertenecían a varios demonios, ángeles caídos y magos pertenecientes a la Brigada del Khaos"

"¿Cómo supieron que eran miembros de la Brigada?" preguntó Shemhazai.

"Lo supimos porque en el almacén donde los encontramos había pruebas de que pertenecían a la Brigada" explico Yasaka.

"Entonces todavía había cabos sueltos…" hablo Falbium.

"Asi es, pero eso no fue lo más impactante…" dijo la líder youkai de manera misteriosa.

"¿Qué más encontraron?" esta vez fue Rias quien estaba siendo consumida por la curiosidad.

"Escrito con sangre en la pared se encontraba el mensaje _"Esta es una advertencia para todos aquellos que amenacen a la humanidad"_ y junto al mensaje estaban las siglas D.H." termino de explicar la kitsune.

"¿Y crees que sea el mismo grupo?" pregunto Baraquiel y la mujer le contesto.

"En un principio no le di mucha importancia, pero cuando escuché que hubo un ataque en Holanda rápidamente puse a mis contactos a investigar para ver si podía ayudar en algo, además de que ese país es punto neutro de lo sobrenatural…" Yasaka siguió con su explicación "Me trajeron la noticia que un grupo parecido a los que había visto mi gente con anterioridad fueron los responsables, así que me puse en contacto cuanto antes con ustedes, pero solo Michael respondió mi llamado"

"Oh lo siento Yasaka-hime, lo que pasa es que yo estaba en el lugar de los hechos y no pude contestarte" explico Azazel.

"Y yo estaba en el castillo de Ajuka cuando todo ocurrió" dijo Sirzechs.

"Oh ya veo… bueno es que trate de comunicarme, pero enviaba mi llamado al castillo Lucifer y a la academia Kuoh…" recordó la líder.

"Pero además de eso ¿Qué otra cosa te trae por aquí?" preguntó Serafall.

"Cierto, quiero saber si ese mismo grupo fue al que enviaron a Issei-kun a investigar…" solicito saber Yasaka con un tono de voz lleno de preocupación ya que el tema del castaño era algo muy delicado para todos en la alianza y no solo por los sucesos que se dieron dos años atrás, sino también porque casi todas las chicas presentes en la habitación se sentían atraídas por el chico del cual no han sabido nada por dos años.

Efectivamente, cuando el nombre del Sekiryuutei fue mencionado las chicas pusieron un semblante de tristeza y preocupación. No había día que no lo pasaran pensando en por qué el chico no había regresado.

¿Le habrá pasado algo?

¿Habría decidido abandonar la alianza?

Y la que más atemorizaba a las mujeres del grupo…

¿Habrá encontrado el amor con otra chica o chicas?

Los líderes se tensaron al escuchar lo dicho por Yasaka y el único que tuvo las agallas para contestarle fue Michael.

"Si… es el grupo que queríamos que Issei-kun investigara, solo que en esa época no sabíamos el nombre de la organización. Lo único que sabíamos en ese momento era que había reportes en el mundo humano de un grupo que se había dejado en ver en varias partes del mundo humano" empezó a explicar el serafín.

"Los humanos en un principio investigaron a este grupo, pero luego de un par de meses perdieron todo interés y las apariciones las atribuyeron a una campaña publicitaria de alguna marca importante" esta vez Sirzechs hablo.

"Pero mantuvimos un ojo en cualquier noticia que pudiera surgir y fue un video de un fanático de los sobrenatural lo que nos llamó la atención" Azazel tomo la palabra.

"¿Qué clase de video?" preguntó Kuroka.

"Un video donde el sujeto afirma haber visto a un grupo de hombres de negro llenar unos camiones con cajas de diferentes tamaños y que luego procedieron a marcharse del lugar. Lo curioso es que el video fue tomado a las afueras de Alemania, más concretamente la ciudad de Hamburgo" el pelinegro de mechones dorados explicaba mientras el equipo DxD prestaba atención.

"El sujeto siguió a este grupo hasta una parte especifica del bosque donde les perdió la pista, pero encontró un medallón que fue lo que hizo que nos interesáramos en ese grupo…" dijo de manera seria el ángel caído.

"¿Qué tenía de especial ese medallón?" preguntó Xenovia.

"Era un medallón con el símbolo de la Brigada del Khaos" dijo dejando a los más jóvenes sorprendidos por la revelación.

"En un principio creíamos que se trataba de alguna célula sobreviviente de la Brigada, pero la idea la desechamos cuando registramos la actividad sobrenatural en la zona y no encontramos anomalías" Michael fue el que tomo la palabra en esta ocasión.

"Ni siquiera había registros de magia o de uso de Sacred Gears en los lugares donde fueron vistos por lo que creímos que no eran magos de la Brigada ni seres con Sacred Gears que hubieran pertenecido al grupo, pero el hecho de que tuvieran posesión de un medallón de la Brigada del Khaos hizo que creyéramos que eran humanos comunes los que estaban tras de esto, por lo que decidimos enviar a alguien a que se infiltrara en este nuevo grupo, pero no sabíamos a quién escoger…" ahora fue Sirzechs quien estaba hablando.

"Y luego ocurrió el incidente con Issei-kun…" dijo de manera fría Serafall quien le enviaba una mirada de furia a Rias solo que la pelirroja fue la única que se percató de como la miraba la maou, por lo que sintió un escalofrió al ver a los ojos de la ex-Sitri.

"Decidimos enviar a Issei-kun ya que creíamos que la misión le serviría para despejar su mente y le dimos la orden de que se quedara un año para que reuniera la información suficiente, además para que todo saliera bien y no hubiera contratiempos le avisamos que cortaríamos toda comunicación con él y asi no correría peligro de que fuera descubierto si el grupo resultaba ser hostil…"

"Lo cual obviamente no fue asi" Vali interrumpió de manera ruda a Serafall "Dijeron que se iría por un año, pero ya han pasado dos años y no hemos sabido nada de él" dijo la chica peli-platina de manera seria.

"Vali!" le iba a reclamar Azazel a la chica, pero fue interrumpido por Serafall quien levanto la mano en señal de que ella se encargaba.

"Tienes toda la razón Vali-chan" le dijo la maou Leviathan "De hecho Gabriel-san y yo le habíamos pedido a Sirzechs y los demás que enviaran a alguien a buscar a Issei-kun luego de que no regreso transcurrido el año, pero no quisieron" revelo la pelinegra al tiempo que hacía que las miradas de las chicas enamoradas de Issei voltearan a ver a los líderes varones provocándoles escalofríos por la furia contenida en los ojos de las féminas…

"Woah! Esperen un segundo! Teníamos una buena razón!" decía Azazel de manera desesperada al ver que la furia de las chicas se dirigía hacia él, Michael, Sirzechs y los otros dos maous.

"¿Y cuál sería esa razón cuervo de pacotilla?" preguntaba de manera molesta Yasaka.

"Al no saber nada de Issei-kun creímos que el grupo no era una amenaza y que Issei había decidido quedarse más tiempo para recabar más información, asi que decidimos no contactarlo para no ponerlo en riesgo…" dijo de manera nerviosa Michael al ver como su hermana tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro que siempre se mostraba sereno.

"¿Y si no fue asi?" pregunto esta vez Koneko con su ya clásica inexpresividad.

"Bueno…"

*Mensaje recibido* *Mensaje recibido*

Sirzechs fue interrumpido cuando un mensaje de procedencia desconocida hizo acto de aparición.

Ajuka levanto una ceja en señal de duda y se acercó hasta el tablero electrónico que conectaba con un monitor de gran tamaño que estaba en la pared.

El maou adquirió una mirada de asombro al darse cuenta que el mensaje era de precedencia desconocida, lo que hizo que se alterara al preguntarse quién pudo haber entrado en la frecuencia de los demonios.

El peliverde no tuvo tiempo de seguir en sus dudas cuando el monitor se encendió y empezó a transmitir lo que parecía ser una extraña escena en una habitación oscura, solo se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser una mesa y una silla en la parte de atrás la cual estaba de espaldas…

"¿Me escuchan?" pregunto una voz gruesa al otro lado de la pantalla captando la atención de todos en la sala.

"Ja! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Por supuesto que me escuchan" la voz seguía sonando y fue ahí cuando la silla tras el escritorio empezó a girar y pudieron observar a la persona desconocida.

Era un hombre de edad algo grande, tal vez entre los finales de sus 30's o principios de los 40's. Su cabello era blanco y era corto, pero sus ojos eran lo que llamo la atención de todos en la sala: uno era un intenso rojo mientras que el otro era totalmente blanco. El hombre en cuestión vestía una camisa negra y encima un chaleco antibalas de color negro que se veía a simple vista era muy grueso.

"Es un honor por fin ver sus rostros líderes de las tres facciones" decía el hombre manera confiada mientras entrelazaba sus manos y ponía su mentón sobre estas.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos?!" exclamo Ajuka de manera sorprendida "¡¿Quién eres y como lograste entrar en nuestra frecuencia?!" exigió saber el maou peliverde a lo que el hombre simplemente suspiro y adoptaba una expresión aún más seria.

"Todo a su tiempo señor Ajuka" dijo el hombre de manera tranquila "Primero que nada me presento, soy Reginald Verteidiger y soy el líder de esta pequeña organización que ha venido a cambiar el mundo" les dijo de manera serena.

"¿Entonces ustedes han estado detrás de estos ataques terroristas?" pregunto Falbium quien sorprendentemente no había dormido nada durante la reunión.

"¿Ataques terroristas? Jajaja! No me hagan reír, esos no eran ataques terroristas" se reía el hombre "No estábamos haciendo más que nuestra misión" les dijo el peliblanco.

"¿Misión? ¿Y cuál es esa misión?" preguntó Baraquiel.

Cabe resaltar que todos los miembros del equipo DxD se mantenían en silencio dejando que los lideres tomaran la palabra ante esta extraña situación.

"Nuestra misión es solo una: Proteger a la humanidad" dijo el hombre quien veía a todos y cada uno de los seres sobrenaturales con una mirada calculadora.

"¿Proteger a la humanidad?" se cuestionó Gabriel.

"Asi es serafín Gabriel, una misión muy importante para nosotros" respondió Reginald.

"¿Pero de que están protegiendo a la humanidad?" hablo Sirzechs.

"La respuesta es fácil, los estamos protegiendo de ustedes" dijo el hombre dejando a los seres sobrenaturales sorprendidos por sus palabras.

"¿Protegerlos de nosotros? Pero si nosotros no buscamos hacerles daño" quien hablo esta vez fue Rias, ganándose la mirada del hombre que la veía de forma inexpresiva.

"Eso es lo que ustedes creen, pero la realidad es que solo nos han usado a nosotros los humanos como meras herramientas para sus planes" les dijo Reginald y antes de que fuera interrumpido por alguien más el hombre siguió hablando "Y no traten de negar lo que les estoy diciendo, piénsenlo por un momento, cuando perdieron miembros de sus facciones recurrieron a la reencarnación para incrementar sus números y eso fue por parte de los demonios" esto lo dijo mientras veía a los maous, en especial a Ajuka.

"Luego los ángeles crearon su propio sistema para conseguir nuevos miembros, además de que se aprovechaban de la creencia religiosa de varias personas y a base de promesas los reclutaban para su facción…"

"Eso no es cierto!" reclamo Gabriel de forma airada.

"… ignorando la interrupción de la serafín, lo digo porque mis fuentes me confirmaron que algunos exorcistas utilizaban la imagen de los ángeles para convencer a los creyentes de unirse a la causa del cielo prometiéndoles que los llevarían ante la presencia de las figuras principales de la iglesia ¿o es que acaso creía que aceptaban unirse solo por amor a la religión? Todas esas personas se unían por que los prometían que tendrían un lugar seguro en el paraíso" hablo el hombre sin inmutarse por el anterior reclamo de Gabriel.

"Al final de cuentas fue por la ambición personal de esa gente" finalizo el peliblanco.

"Los ángeles caídos son otra historia" siguió explicando el hombre quien ahora tenía la atención total de todos los presentes.

"Si no lograban corromper a más ángeles para que estos cayeran entonces reclutaban a los humanos prometiéndoles cumplir todos sus sueños más profundos y que normalmente constaban de deseos sexuales" ahora Azazel, Baraquiel y Shemhazai se avergonzaban de como solían reclutar en el pasado a los miembros de Grigori.

"¿Y qué pasaba cuando los humanos reclutados perdían toda utilidad?" lanzo el hombre la pregunta al aire y ninguno de los líderes se atrevió a contestar.

"Los liberaban de sus responsabilidades ¿no?" pregunto de forma inocente Asia y llamo la atención del hombre que la veía con pena.

"Pequeña eres muy inocente…" dijo el hombre mientras daba un suspiro "Cuando un humano perdía toda utilidad normalmente lo desechaban como si fuera un mero juguete reemplazable" las palabras del hombre calaron hondo en los líderes de las facciones ya que de hecho en el pasado solían deshacerse de los que ya no tenían utilidad en sus facciones, ya sea borrándoles la memoria y abandonándolos a su suerte, o como le hacían unas familias demoniacas ya extintas, matándolos al creer que por ser seres poderosos tenían derecho sobre las vidas de los humanos.

"Las cosas ya no son así!" reclamo Sirzechs de manera acalorada molesto por la revelación del hombre. El pelirrojo siempre estuvo en contra de como unas familias en el inframundo trataban a los humanos y es por eso que el maou se sentía orgulloso de que su familia los respetara y tratara como si fueran parte de la misma familia Gremory.

"Hemos cambiado desde esa época" recalco Serafall mientras Reginald los veía de forma inexpresiva.

"Puede que ustedes hayan cambiado, pero aún hay quienes creen tener un derecho superior sobre la vida de los humanos ¿o no fue esa la razón por la que crearon las "Evil Pieces" en primer lugar? Creyendo que podían decidir sobre la vida de las personas que no tenían nada que ver con lo sobrenatural"

"Pero es que lo necesitábamos…" trato de explicar Serafall, pero fue interrumpida por el peliblanco.

"¡¿Y despojando a los humanos de su libertad era la forma de hacerlo?!" por primera vez el hombre había levantado su voz "Nunca pensaron a cuantas personas les arruinaron la vida con sus decisiones!" reclamo Reginald.

"Es por eso que decidí hacer algo y funde este grupo para cumplir el cometido" el peliblanco había recuperado su tono tranquilo.

"Suficiente! Queremos saber ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste la información sobre las facciones y como es que tienes armas que pueden dañar a los seres sobrenaturales?" Shemhazai había perdido la paciencia e hizo la pregunta que inconscientemente estaba en la mente de todos.

"Tenemos nuestras fuentes confiables" dijo el hombre manera misteriosa "Seres relacionados con el mundo sobrenatural que muy "amablemente" nos dieron la información que necesitábamos"

"Un segundo…" interrumpió Falbium "¿No están siendo hipócritas entonces? Digo, afirman querer proteger a la humanidad de lo sobrenatural, pero aun asi se alían con seres sobrenaturales para reunir los datos que necesitan" dedujo el maou con una sonrisa confiada pensando que había encontrado una contradicción a lo dicho por el misterioso líder.

"Jejeje… estás equivocado señor Falbium, los seres sobrenaturales que nos dieron la información no lo hicieron por gusto, no… lo hicieron para tratar de salvar sus patéticas vidas" lo dijo el hombre con un tono sádico que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera las espaldas de los presentes.

"Eso significa que…" hablo de manera nerviosa Azazel.

"Si, usamos nuestros propios métodos para que nos dijeran los que queríamos escuchar… hubieran visto que sencillo fue hacer que unos seres tan orgullosos se rompieran y dijeran todo en un intento por sobrevivir" Reginald lo decía mientras una macabra sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro.

"Aunque debo agradecerles a ustedes la alianza de las tres facciones, de no haber sido por su victoria contra la Brigada del Khaos nosotros no hubiéramos conseguido nuestras _"fuentes de información"_ y con quienes logramos avanzar más rápido de lo esperado"

"¿Qué? ¿Quiénes eran sus fuentes de información?" pregunto Sirzechs y el hombre peliblanco solo atino a sonreír otra vez mientras dirigía su mirada hacia arriba como si estuviera recordando algo…

"Primero que nada deben saber que nosotros ya teníamos conocimiento sobre el mundo sobrenatural, y en cuanto supimos que la batalla contra la Brigada o, mejor dicho, Qlippoth había terminado nos movilizamos para ver si podíamos encontrar algo que ayudara a nuestra causa…"

Todos prestaron atención a lo que el hombre iba a decir, tenían el presentimiento de que no les iba a gustar lo que iban a escuchar…

"Grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando encontramos dos demonios moribundos en el campo de batalla. Sabíamos que no podíamos perder la oportunidad y los llevamos con nosotros, solo que para que no intentaran nada los sometimos y les suministramos varias dosis de veneno de distintas criaturas, puede que fueran demonios, pero la condición en la que estaban nos permitió aprovecharnos de ellos…" relataba el hombre.

"¿Quiénes eran esos demonios?" preguntó Yasaka.

"Se presentaron ante mi como Rizevim Livan Lucifer y Euclid Lucifuge"

…

…

La declaración cayó como balde de agua fría, pero quienes estaban más sorprendidas eran Vali y Grayfia.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritaron ambas peli-platinas al escuchar el nombre de los dos demonios que tanto caos habían causado.

"¡¿Estás diciendo que se aliaron con esos malnacidos?!" Sirzechs pregunto enojado al escuchar el nombre de dos de los enemigos más peligrosos de la alianza.

"Para nada Sirzechs-dono, nosotros NO nos aliamos con esos dos…" explico el hombre "Ellos solo sirvieron como informantes, aunque de hecho el señor Rizevim trato de convencernos que le ayudáramos a tomar venganza contra ustedes ¿y saben que le respondí?" preguntó Reginald.

…

…

Todos se mantenían en silencio

…

…

"¿Nadie?" preguntaba el peliblanco "Esta bien, les diré" el hombre les dijo.

"Le respondí que _"nosotros nunca haríamos algo que perjudicara a los humanos"_ y procedí a sacarle ambos ojos por creer que nos rebajaríamos a su nivel" Reginald relataba con una escalofriante sonrisa mientras todos en la sala se estremecían por la expresión del hombre.

"En serio, hubieran visto como me rogaba cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a nuestra merced… jejeje… le saque toda la información que pude antes de convertirlo en nuestro saco de box personal y he de admitir que aguanto lo suficiente antes de que uno de nuestros agentes, _el mejor que tenemos_ , terminara por matarlo por accidente…"

Estas últimas palabras atemorizaron a los presentes. Rizevim era conocido por ser un sádico de primer nivel y escuchar que el hombre rogo por su libertad y su vida les hizo pensar en qué tan peligrosos son estas personas si lograron que alguien como Rizevim se comportara asi… y creían en las palabras del hombre porque no detectaban ni una pizca de mentira en lo que decía.

"Pero sabíamos que el hombre no nos dio toda la información que buscábamos asi que no nos quedó de otra que conseguir la información restante de la mano de su acompañante" esta vez Reginald se refería a Euclid.

"Romper al chico de pelo plateado fue más sencillo… él presencio todo lo que le hicimos a su maestro y a nuestro otro _"sujeto de prueba"_ y pensando que si nos decía todo lo que queríamos escuchar lo dejaríamos libre…"

Todos, absolutamente todos los presentes en la sala de reuniones se mantenían a la expectativa de lo que pudiera decir el peliblanco.

"El chico nos revelo todo lo que queríamos y entre esa información estaba algo sobre varias células de la Brigada y de Qlippoth que se mantuvieron escondidas por si las cosas fallaban y necesitaban un plan de respaldo, también nos contó sobre los miembros de esas células y todo lo demás que a su maestro se le había olvidado" explicaba el hombre.

"Luego le dijimos que le agradecíamos su apoyo y le dijimos que lo dejaríamos libre… y cuando lo liberamos nos divertimos mucho viendo como era cazado por nuestro mejor agente…"

Una vez más los presentes se habían impactado.

¿Qué tanto tuvo que pasar Euclid para que perdiera todo sentido de valentía?

¿Quién había sido el encargado de cazarlo?

Debía ser alguien sumamente poderoso o por lo menos hábil para poder haberse encargado tanto de Rizevim como de Euclid, aunque estos estuvieran maltrechos.

"Un momento…" Ajuka intervino "Usted menciono algo acerca de otro _"sujeto de prueba"_ ¿acaso tenían bajo su control a otro ser sobrenatural?" preguntó el peliverde.

"¿Teníamos? No. _Tenemos._ " Revelo el hombre peliblanco.

"Es quien de hecho se convirtió en nuestro mejor agente luego de su reclutamiento" les revelo.

"Espera un minuto! Entonces SI están aliados con lo sobrenatural! Y también han de haber reclutado a los miembros restantes de la Brigada ¿no?" hablo Rias.

"No" fue la simple respuesta de Reginald.

"Ese agente nuestro es la herramienta final. Simboliza nuestro sacrificio al aceptar en nuestro grupo a uno de nuestros enemigos, asi como ustedes reclutaban a los humanos ¿Y sobre los miembros de la Brigada y de Qlippoth? Desde que conseguimos la información de las células los hemos estado cazando" hablo con un tono serio haciendo que los demás se sobresaltaran.

"Pero… también hay humanos en la Brigada…" hablo Akeno no creyendo lo que escuchaba…

"Si… humanos que traicionaron a su raza buscando un beneficio personal… humanos que querían poder para ellos mismos y no para proteger a su especie…"

"Humanos que no merecían vivir junto a sus hermanos y hermanas" termino por rematar el hombre.

"Pero basta de palabrerías… la razón de mi mensaje era avisarle a las tres facciones y a todo el mundo sobrenatural en sí, que nosotros, D.H. se encargara de la protección de la humanidad y cualquier problema que tengan con los humanos tendrán que resolverlo con nosotros" el hombre revelo la verdadera razón del mensaje.

"¿Nos estas declarando la guerra?" preguntó Baraquiel.

"Tómenlo como ustedes quieran, nosotros solo nos dedicaremos a nuestra misión…"

*Beep!* *Beep!*

Reginald fue interrumpido por un mensaje que provenía de su lado. El hombre se giró hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido y una sonrisa confiada apareció en su rostro mientras se dirigía a contestar el mensaje.

Todos los presentes en la sala del castillo Lucifer se mantuvieron a la expectativa de ver que podía pasar y fue cuando el peliblanco regreso y se dirigió hacia ellos de nuevo.

"Están de suerte" les dijo "Creo que ustedes no nos están tomando en serio asi que ¿Qué mejor manera de demostrarles que vamos en serio que haciéndoles presenciar una de nuestras misiones? Y están de suerte porque la misión que van a ver la va llevar a cabo mi coronel más confiable y en cuyo equipo se encuentra nuestro mejor agente" les dijo el hombre y los miembros de la alianza se tensaron al escuchar eso…

"AHORA PREPARENSE! ESTAN A PUNTO DE PRESENCIAR EL PODER DE LA HUMANIDAD! SERAN TESTIGOS DE LA FUERZA QUE TIENE D.H.! VERAN POR QUE NOSOTROS _"LOS DEFENSORES DE LA HUMANIDAD"_ SOMOS DE TEMER!"

Y con esas palabras los miembros de DxD y los líderes de las facciones iban a presenciar algo que en definitiva cambiaría el mundo…

Para siempre…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hey chicos! Aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo!**

 **Y sí, sorpresa, lo he publicado más rápido y eso se debe a que mis exámenes de esta semana solo han sido de entregar trabajos y no he tenido que presentar ningún examen escrito por lo que he tenido tiempo para hacer esto.**

 **Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. En serio se agradece, en especial cuando dejan reviews o envían un PM, eso sí que inspira.**

 **Ahora les digo que en los próximos capítulos entraremos en la parte seria y sí, ya sé que me he tardado en hacer que Issei aparezca… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salió? ¿capitulo 2? Y sin contar el flashback de Ravel, pero le pido que tengan paciencia, Issei va a aparecer.**

 **Como sea espero que disfruten el capítulo y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren entablar conversación pueden o dejar un review o enviar un PM y yo con gusto responderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey chicos aquí yo de nuevo! Y con el siguiente capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: este capítulo marca mi primera vez escribiendo escenas de pelea asi que espero que no estén tan jodidas…**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Superheros315: Gracias por el apoyo compañero!**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Eso no te lo puedo responder por este medio compañero, ya sabes, para no hacer spoiler en la esta sección. Y sí, la que se viene!**

 **aten92: Aquí esta lo que sigue! Y no te preocupes si te llegan a surgir más dudas, solo espero que la historia al final las pueda responder todas.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Lo descubrirás conforme avanza la historia… este capítulo traerá algunas pistas…**

 **Nico48825: Si, veras una misión y si hay gente que se casa con una pizza ¿Por qué tú con una historia no? Espero que disfrutes el capítulo amigo!**

 **alexzero: Aquí está la conti campeón, que la disfrutes!**

 **inuyashadaiyoukai: ¿Sabes que es lo más irónico?... mi superhéroe favorito es Spider-Man… como sea… se vienen los momentos de drama y no te apures, no solo Rias sufrirá… todas lo harán! JAJAJA (risa macabra)**

 **neopercival: ¿Verdad que los Cliffhangers son entretenidos? Oh por dios que soy malvado… XD. Que disfrutes el capítulo!**

 **CarlosM: Tranquilo viejo que Issei ya no tarda en aparecer! Que disfrutes el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La misión de D.H. y el agente más peligroso**

 **(Sala de reunión del castillo Lucifer)**

Luego de escuchar lo que Reginald había dicho, todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos al saber que presenciarían una misión llevada a cabo por la nueva organización llamada D.H.

Los líderes presentes estaban nerviosos ya que el peliblanco les dijo que en dicha misión se encontraba su mejor agente y recordaban que, según palabras del propio Reginald, ese fue el encargado de acabar con la vida de Rizevim y Euclid.

El poder conocer la identidad del agente desconocido tenia ansiosos a los líderes, saber qué clase de persona es la que estaba en lo más alto de la institución nueva en cuanto a nivel de fuerza provocaba que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Sirzechs y compañía…

Los más jóvenes también estaban ansiosos por descubrir más sobre el nuevo grupo. En especial porque este nuevo grupo fue al cual enviaron a Issei a investigar, por lo que las chicas más que ningún otro presente querían saber todo lo que pudieran. Creían que Reginald podría darles información del paradero del castaño…

Lo que no sabían es que los lideres presentes en la habitación tenían la misma duda que los miembros del equipo DxD, pero a diferencia de las jóvenes chicas, tanto Serafall como Gabriel y Yasaka sabían que debían tener cuidado con lo que hablaran en el momento. Ansiaban saber sobre Issei, pero debían mantener la calma para evitar que hubiera algún problema.

Las tres mencionadas enviaron miradas discretas hacia Rias y las demás, esperando que ninguna dijera algo que pudiera tomarse como un insulto y que por ende resultara en alguna acción hostil por parte de algún grupo.

"¿Y cómo vas a lograr que veamos la _dichosa_ misión?" pregunto Shemhazai no creyendo que tuvieran la capacidad de tales hazañas "Eso solo podría ser posible gracias a algún medio mágico" dijo el ángel caído.

"Y si no mal recuerdo usted dijo que no utilizan métodos que tengan que ver con lo sobrenatural" recalco Ajuka.

"Ustedes sí que están mal si creen que son los únicos con la tecnología necesaria para poder llevar a cabo tales acciones" les dijo Reginald mientras los veía con una mirada confiada "Estoy seguro que están familiarizados con el concepto de los drones ¿o no?" les pregunto a los seres sobrenaturales.

Esto hizo que se ganara miradas de asombro por parte de Ajuka y Azazel. Ambos líderes eran conocidos por su afición a la tecnología y ninguno de los dos pudo pensar en esta respuesta.

"¿Drones?" pregunto Kiba incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando.

"Asi es, drones" volvió a repetir el peliblanco "Eso les permitirá ver todo lo que transcurra en dicha misión" les dijo el hombre.

"Pero ¿Cómo?" preguntó Yasaka.

"Sencillo, de la misma forma que estamos teniendo esta conversación en estos momentos" revelo el hombre.

"Eso es cierto ¿Cómo lograste interferir en nuestra frecuencia?" pregunto Falbium algo que aún no sabían y que tenía intrigados a los maous.

"Nunca duden de la capacidad de los humanos…" dijo el hombre con aires de superioridad "nuestro grupo tiene a los mejores expertos en tecnología, capaces de hackear cualquier sistema o encontrar cualquier frecuencia sin ser detectados, fueron ellos los que lograron dar con la transmisión de los demonios y los que me conectaron" explico el hombre ganando la sorpresa de Ajuka y Azazel. Si lo que decía era cierto entonces estaban ante un grupo verdaderamente peligroso.

"Ahora, si me permiten, debo avisarle al equipo que va a hacer la misión que van a tener espectadores…" Reginald termino por cortar la conversación mientras realizaba movimientos donde se apreciaba que estaba tecleando en algún tablero.

De repente, un segundo cuadro de imagen se habilito posicionándose al lado de la imagen de Reginald, con un mensaje que decía _Conectando_ lo que daba a entender que la transmisión se estaba llevando a cabo…

"Aquí el escuadrón _S.H.C._ ¿Quién entra en la frecuencia?"

Una imagen se revelo en la segunda pantalla dejando ver a un soldado de D.H. contestando el mensaje.

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – tienda de campaña a las afueras de Durango, México, cerca de la "Zona del Silencio")**

En una tienda de campaña de corte militar se encontraba un soldado cuidando el perímetro de la tienda, cuando el sonido del transmisor llamo su atención y se acercó a contestar al no estar su líder presente.

El soldado tenía la misma apariencia que los que estuvieron presentes en el ataque a Rotterdam: Portaba una indumentaria militar totalmente negra, camisa, chaleco antibalas y pantalones con varios bolsillos junto a unas botas negras. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un visor que tenía los cristales totalmente negros. Su cabello era negro.

"Descanse soldado" hablo Reginald haciendo que el soldado se sorprendiera al ver quien le hablaba.

"¡¿General Verteidiger?!" exclamo sorprendido el soldado "¡¿A que debo su llamada señor?!" pregunto el soldado.

"Tranquilo soldado, necesito que me comunique con la coronel Eva" le dijo el hombre a lo que el soldado se tensó al escuchar el nombre de una de las mujeres más peligrosas de la institución.

"Le digo soldado, no se preocupe, no es nada malo" le dijo el hombre al ver que el soldado estaba algo atemorizado "Como podrá darse cuenta tenemos unos cuantos _espectadores_ que quieren ver de primera mano cómo llevamos a cabo nuestras misiones" Reginald le señalo la otra parte de la pantalla donde estaban los seres sobrenaturales.

El soldado rápidamente controlo sus emociones para no hacer quedar mal D.H. y se inclinó ante su líder "En un momento la paso a la coronel, señor" dijo el soldado de manera respetuosa y salía de la casa de campaña donde estaba en busca de la líder de la misión.

 **(Momentos antes – en el mismo lugar, pero en una tienda de campaña distinta)**

En el campamento de D.H. se encontraban varias tiendas de campaña, casi todas del mismo tamaño, salvo por dos que destacaban por ser más grandes.

Una de esas tiendas tenía toda la tecnología que les permitía comunicarse, además de que tenía otras _herramientas especiales_ que ayudaban a los soldados a transportarse. En esa tienda es donde en unos minutos se llevaría a cabo la llamada del líder Reginald.

En la otra tienda de campaña, la cual hay que resaltar era la de mayor tamaño, solo podían acceder dos personas a ella…

 **(Dentro de la tienda de campaña de mayor tamaño)**

El interior de la tienda estaba ambientado para parecer un pequeño departamento, haciendo olvidar que el lugar donde se encontraban era uno de los desiertos más peligrosos del mundo.

Actualmente dentro de la tienda encontramos a dos figuras: una mujer y un hombre.

La mujer era sumamente hermosa y parecía tener una edad que oscilaba entre los 19-20 años. Su cabello de color negro era largo y lacio y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran negros en su totalidad y tenían un brillo algo macabro. Sus labios eran delgados y cualquier hombre diría que son muy deseables. Su cuerpo también era algo digno de admirarse, sus pechos en primera instancia parecían ser más grandes que los de cierta hibrido ángel caído-demonio, sus caderas eran anchas y sus piernas eran largas y torneadas.

La chica vestía con un traje similar al del coronel McAustin en cuanto a color, con las únicas diferencias de que el chaleco antibalas lo llevaba desabrochado debido a que sus pechos evitaban que este se pudiera cerrar y portaba una falda corta y unas largas medias.

Esta chica era nada más y nada menos que la coronel Eva, una de las 3 mujeres más peligrosas del grupo D.H.

La chica se encontraba sentada mientras leía una revista con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y recibía un masaje en sus pies por parte del hombre presente.

El hombre, por su parte, se encontraba arrodillado frente a la chica mientras le suministraba el masaje de manera delicada.

No se podían detectar las características faciales del hombre ya que esté tenía puesto un casco que ocultaba su identidad. El aditamento en cuestión tenía una apariencia estilizada lo que le daba un toque lizo al contacto. El cristal que fungía como visor era negro en su totalidad y evitaba saber de qué color eran sus ojos. La parte superior tenía dos pequeñas protuberancias, casi imperceptibles, que tenían forma de cuernos y eran de un color rojo metálico y la parte inferior contaba con una parte metálica color plateado que cubría la parte de la boca y parte de la mandíbula.

Su vestimenta constaba de una camisa negra que era cubierta por un peto metálico estilizado con unos toques de color rojo a los costados y unos protectores de codos y guantes color negro con unas partes en rojo. Llevaba un pantalón negro y unas espinilleras metálicas. Llevaba también unas botas negras. En su espalda llevaba dos espadas acomodadas en forma de cruz y que a imple vista parecían ser comunes.

La apariencia física del hombre hacía creer que tenía una edad entre los 19-20 años.

El sujeto misterioso seguía concentrado en su labor de darle un masaje a la mujer presente y lo hacía mientras se mantenía en silencio, casi como si fuera una mera maquina dispuesta a cumplir las órdenes que le daban…

" _Coronel Eva"_ la chica recibió una llamada por parte del transmisor que tenía en la oreja _"Coronel Eva ¿me copia?"_ se escuchaba la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la transmisión.

"Tch!" la chica hizo un sonido de molestia "¿Qué rayos quieren?" pregunto la chica con un tono de voz frio mientras contestaba usando el transmisor. Su melodiosa voz era lo opuesto al tono que había usado para contestar.

" _Su presencia es solicitada en la sala de reuniones"_ le dijo la voz con un tono de nerviosismo.

"¡¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no me interrumpan cuando estoy con mi _amado_?!" exploto la chica aun recibiendo el masaje, pero lanzando la revista hacia un lado en una muestra de enojo.

" _Lo si-siento Eva-sama, pe-pero el gene-general se ha comunicado y soli-solicita su presencia"_ le dijo el hombre totalmente asustado por la respuesta de la chica, la cual es una de las razones por las que es muy temida en la organización, por su temperamento y más cuando se interponen en su _tiempo de calidad_ con su _amado_ como ella le dice al sujeto que seguía dándole un masaje en sus pies, quien por cierto parecía no reaccionar a su repentino cambio de humor.

"Tch. Está bien, voy para allá" dijo la chica mientras cerraba el canal de comunicación.

"Ya puedes parar mi amor" hablaba la chica con un tono de voz suave y cálido mientras tomaba un pequeño aparato electrónico de la mesa que se encontraba a su lado y presionaba un botón.

Al momento de realizar la acción un brillo azul apareció en el visor a la altura de los ojos y el sujeto se detuvo en el acto y procedió a ponerse de pie y le dio una leve reverencia a la chica quien también se levantó, se puso unos tacones y procedió a acercarse al sujeto.

En el momento en el que se puso frente a él puso sus manos a los costados del casco y presiono un pequeño botón que se encontraba en uno de los lados. En ese mismo momento la parte metálica se abrió dejando en libertad los labios del chico los cuales fueron rápidamente besados por los labios de la chica.

En un principio el beso era casto y puro, como si fuera un beso que compartiría una pareja de enamorados, pero rápidamente se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, aunque si se prestaba atención parecía ser que la chica era la que había tomado la iniciativa del beso mientras el chico se mantenía estático.

Pasados unos cuantos segundos la chica rompió el beso mientras daba un suspiro de amor y saboreaba sus labios. Procedió a sellar la parte inferior del casco del chico presionando de nuevo el pequeño botón que estaba en un costado.

"Bien, volveré pronto cariño solo tengo que ver para que me necesitan" hablo la chica mientras tomaba una pequeña boina negra la cual se colocaba en la cabeza, agarraba el pequeño aparato de antes y volvió a hablar "Mientras tanto tu quédate aquí y prepárate porque a mi regreso empezaremos a movilizarnos" y al decir esto presiono un botón en el aparato que tenía en la mano y el mismo brillo azul volvió a aparecer en el visor del sujeto.

La chica salió de la tienda de campaña, pero no sin antes sellar la entrada como queriendo que nadie entrara…

Dirigiéndose hacia la carpa donde hacían las reuniones la chica recibía muestras de respeto por parte de los soldados presentes que se encontraban en la zona, algunos hombres le hacían una leve reverencia mientras las mujeres le dedicaban miradas de admiración y unas cuantas asentían en dirección de la pelinegra quien devolvía el gesto.

Siendo recibida por el soldado que había contestado el mensaje de Reginald, la chica entro en la tienda y pidió que la dejaran sola. El soldado accedió y se retiró sellando la entrada para que la chica tuviera la privacidad necesaria.

* * *

 **(Momento actual)**

"¿A que debo su llamada general?" pregunto la chica con respeto mientras se posicionaba frente a la pantalla.

"Ah mi confiable coronel Eva, estas de suerte" le dijo el peliblanco a la chica mientras que esta arqueaba una ceja en señal de confusión "Como sabrás hoy tenía mi pequeña platica con los líderes de las tres facciones" comenzó a contar el hombre y la chica mantenía su mirada en él.

"Y pues veras, estoy teniendo la charla justo en estos momentos" Reginald señalo hacia un lado de su imagen mostrando el cuadro donde los líderes y el equipo DxD se encontraban viendo todo.

Eva abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a la gente que se encontraba en la otra mitad de la pantalla, pero su sorpresa paso rápidamente a molestia al ver a las chicas del grupo Gremory y a Vali y Kuroka. La mirada de la pelinegra cambió a una muy oscura y esto fue notado por las mencionadas, asi como por Serafall, Gabriel y Yasaka y algo en esa mirada les provocaba una muy mala espina…

"¿Qué significa esto general?" pregunto la chica con un tono muy sombrío que tenso a los seres sobrenaturales.

"Tranquila Eva…" decía el hombre peliblanco mientras sacaba un suspiro de cansancio por la actitud de la coronel "Hay una muy buena razón por la cual te he llamado y el por qué aun mantengo la transmisión con nuestros invitados activa" dijo el hombre llamando la atención de la pelinegra quien dejo de ver a los seres sobrenaturales y poso su vista en su líder de nuevo.

"¿Y cuál sería esa razón?" pregunto la chica.

"Nuestros queridos espectadores parecen tener ciertas dudas sobre nuestra capacidad de llevar a cabo las misiones…" empezó a hablar Reginald "Y se me hizo buena idea dejar que vieran una de nuestras misiones" termino de explicar el hombre.

"Entonces…" comenzó la chica.

"Asi es, como tú y tu equipo son los únicos haciendo una misión en este momento serán los encargados de mostrar la capacidad con la que cuenta D.H." Reginald le dijo "Es también un bonus que en tu división se encuentra nuestro _mejor agente_ " Reginald lo dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

En cuanto la chica escucho que lo seres sobrenaturales verían su misión la pelinegra tuvo dos reacciones: por un lado, estaba confiada en mostrarles a los demonios, los ángeles y loa ángeles caídos que ellos, los humanos, son de temer y que no se dejarían intimidar por los seres sobrenaturales.

Pero por el otro lado la coronel estaba furiosa que su querido amado fuera una especie de entretenimiento para los seres al otro lado de la pantalla. No le agradaba la idea de que lo vieran, en especial ciertas chicas presentes en esa habitación...

"Lo entiendo general" respondió la chica con sumo respeto hacia Reginald.

"¿Y cómo debo proceder en la misión?" pregunto queriendo saber cómo es que llevaría a cabo la operación teniendo espectadores _especiales_.

"Eso será sencillo mi querida Eva" le respondía el líder de D.H. "Quiero que en cuanto la misión comience actives las cámaras especiales, las entrelazas con la frecuencia que te enviare y llevas a cabo la misión como la tenías planeada originalmente" le dijo el peliblanco.

La chica asintió a sus órdenes "Considérelo hecho general" le dijo Eva mientras le daba una pequeña reverencia.

"Perfecto. Entonces sin más preámbulo puedes proceder con tu encargo" el hombre se despidió de la chica y corto la transmisión.

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Sala de reunión en el Castillo Lucifer)**

Una vez que la comunicación entre Reginald y Eva termino y la imagen de la chica pelinegra desapareció la tensión se hizo presente en la sala.

Sirzechs, Ajuka y Falbium se veían sorprendidos al ver que una chica tan joven tenía el rango de coronel en este nuevo grupo. A lo mucho la pelinegra debería ser de la misma edad de Rias, Akeno o Sona, o tal vez un año menor.

Azazel, Baraquiel y Shemhazai vieron a la chica y, a pesar de tener un color de cabello distinto al de Reginald, jurarían que habían encontrado cierto parecido entre ambos…

Michael por su parte pudo ver una intensa mirada de odio en los ojos de la chica y que iba dirigida a todos ellos, en especial a los demonios.

Los chicos integrantes del equipo DxD, Kiba, Bikou y Gasper vieron a la chica y tuvieron una reacción que nadie esperaba…

Los tres chicos se sonrojaron fuertemente al ver a la pelinegra de ojos oscuros. Su mera aparición en pantalla provoco que los dos rubios y el pelinegro hicieran lo que hasta antes nadie había podido lograr: hacer que se pusieran nerviosos en presencia de una chica hermosa.

Esto era raro en los tres por los siguientes casos:

Kiba siempre estuvo rodeado de chicas que aclamaban su atractivo, además de que estuvo más tiempo en el sequito Gremory y por ende había convivido más tiempo junto a Rias y Akeno, dos de las chicas más hermosas de todo el inframundo, asi como con Asia, Koneko y las demás chicas que pertenecían a la nobleza de la pelirroja y que también eran muy lindas, pero el caballero rubio nunca había mostrado interés alguno en las chicas de la academia Kuoh o en sus compañera de sequito por lo que su sonrojo al ver a Eva en verdad impactaba.

Gasper por su parte también se impactó al ver a la chica. Aunque el pequeño Dhampir gustaba vestirse de mujer, el alfil del grupo Gremory jamás había mostrado un interés muy marcado por alguna chica, e incluso algunos de sus conocidos comenzaban a dudar que en verdad se sintiera atraído por el género femenino…

Bikou por su parte también fue una sorpresa su reacción. El descendiente de Sun Wukong era un chico muy relajado, pero al que nunca le habían conocido una pareja. Algunos creían que el llego a tener una relación con Kuroka, pero la verdad es que ambos se consideran hermanos y nada más, además de que Bikou sabía que la nekomata pelinegra esta perdidamente enamorada de Issei y que Vali también lo está por lo que Bikou decidió convertirse en el hermano mayor que molesta a sus hermanitas con el chico que les gusta.

Hay que mencionar que en más de una ocasión el pelinegro ha recibido palizas por parte de ambas féminas debido a sus chistes que las involucran a ellas, el Sekiryuutei y cualquier habitación en cualquier lugar… o cualquier lugar donde los tres puedan estar solos…

Solo Azazel se dio cuenta de las reacciones de los tres chicos antes mencionados y el pelinegro de mechones dorados estaba sorprendido al ver como se pusieron cuando vieron a la pelinegra…

Las chicas por su parte también tuvieron sus propias reacciones. A excepción de Grayfia, todas las demás se sintieron intimidadas por la apariencia de la pelinegra. A pesar de que todas tenían una belleza "sobrenatural" no podían evitar ponerse nerviosas ante la presencia de la pelinegra, como si su mera aparición les provocara un muy mal augurio.

Rias, Akeno y Kuroka, quienes eran las chicas jóvenes con el cuerpo más desarrollado, de alguna forma se sentían inferiores al ver a la chica, además de que sentían que esa pelinegra había tomado algo preciado para ellas, pero no sabían que…

Asia y Ravel sintieron miedo al ver la expresión seria de la chica. Algo que tenía la coronel Eva les daba escalofríos, además de que aparentaba ser igual de joven que ellas y al parecer tenía un puesto alto en el grupo.

Irina, Xenovia y Vali la vieron y tuvieron un presentimiento negativo con respecto a su persona. La expresión seria de la chica por alguna razón molestaba a las tres mencionadas, sentían que ella iba a ser un gran problema en el futuro.

Koneko por su parte fue la que más se tensó al ver a la chica, sin importar que estuvieran separados por varios kilómetros la pequeña peliblanca sentía un aura extraña al ver los ojos de la coronel.

Rossweisse también pudo sentir algo extraño en la mirada de la pelinegra. Su corazón le decía que esa chica sería una gran molestia para ella y las demás, más no presentía que fuera a ser un peligro para las tres facciones como si lo sentía por parte del líder y el otro coronel que han conocido hasta ahora…

Las mujeres presentes en la sala, Serafall, Gabriel y Yasaka, hicieron uso de la experiencia que les ha dado la vida y lograron darse cuenta que la pelinegra las había visto con una mirada de odio, pero esa mirada estaba dirigida a todos en general y luego paso a una más macabra cuando las vio a todas ellas. Por una fracción de segundo pudieron ver un brillo malicioso que les erizo la piel…

Pudiendo recuperar sus voces solo Sirzechs y Michael procedieron a hablar.

"¿Quién era ella?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"¿Ella es una de tus altos mandos?" esta vez fue el rubio mayor quien hablo.

"Contestando ambas preguntas en orden…" dijo Reginald "Ella es la coronel Eva, y es, sin duda alguna, una de mis mejores 5 agentes en todo D.H." esta primera afirmación sorprendió a los jóvenes en la sala. La chica no parecía ser más grande que ellos y tenía un rango alto!

"Y sí, es una de mis tres coroneles" termino de hablar el líder de D.H.

"¿Una de los tres coroneles?" pregunto Ajuka queriendo ver si podía sacarle más información.

"Asi es" contesto con firmeza Reginald "Para que vean que no quiero que iniciemos con el pie izquierdo les compartiré algo de información sobre nuestro grupo, después de todo se los debo ya que nosotros tenemos información de ustedes" les dijo el peliblanco sacando reacciones de asombro de los seres sobrenaturales, en especial de los lideres al escuchar que recibirían datos de D.H.

"Bien…"

*Nueva transmisión entrante* *Nueva transmisión entrante* *Nueva transmisión entrante*

Reginald fue interrumpido por un mensaje nuevo que entraba en la frecuencia. El peliblanco se dio cuenta entonces que Eva estaba a punto de empezar la misión junto a su equipo y no podía esperar a presentar ante los líderes de las tres facciones y la líder youkai a su arma definitiva, su campeón defensor, su mejor hombre, el símbolo de la humanidad…

"Oh pero vean eso, el espectáculo está a punto de empezar" mencionaba el hombre con una sonrisa "No se preocupen, igual les daré la información, pero será mientras disfrutamos del _show_ " y acto seguido permitió que se vieran las imágenes…

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Tienda de campaña en la "Zona del Silencio" momentos después que Reginald corto la transmisión)**

En cuanto la transmisión se interrumpió la coronel pelinegra adopto una expresión de furia que iba dirigida hacia su líder, pero en especial hacia las personas que había visto hace unos momentos…

' _Como se atreve ese maldito!'_ gritaba la chica en su mente _'Primero convierte a MI AMADO en un mero objeto de entretenimiento para las demás putas y ahora va a dejar que esos FENOMENOS lo vean!'_ la pelinegra estaba totalmente furiosa por el rumbo que había tomado la misión.

En un principio solo iba a ser una misión más donde ella y su equipo se encargarían de erradicar a una célula de la Brigada o de Qlippoth y luego regresarían a una de las tantas bases que tenían por todo el mundo, después ella podría pasar el resto de la semana junto a su campeón, haciendo las actividades que no habían podido hacer desde hace un par de semanas y todo por culpa de las otras _encomiendas_ que Reginald le había impuesto hacer a SU AMADO, además del maldito _entrenamiento_ extra a manos de esa zorra que se hace pasar por una doctora…

' _Juro que cuando acabemos con esta misión tendré una charla seria con "la doctora" y la obligare a que me de los adelantos de su dichoso experimento'_ recitaba la chica mientras llegaba a la tienda donde estaba en un principio y entraba en ella.

La chica saco el pequeño aparato que había guardado con anterioridad y presiono el botón. Lo que paso después fue que el mismo chico que estaba con ella en la tienda, y quien aún se mantenía estático después de que la chica se marchara, de repente se puso firme mientras el destello azul volvía a aparecer en su visor.

"Bien, quiero que te prepares, nuestra misión está a punto de empezar" le dijo Eva mientras salían de la tienda. El chico la seguía de cerca.

A las afueras de la tienda la unidad que la pelinegra comandaba estaba preparada para llevar a cabo la tarea que se les había asignado. En el poco tiempo que le tomo a la chica regresar a la tienda y salir junto a su _guardia personal_ todos los elementos habían guardado las tiendas de campaña y ahora estaban listos y armados para actuar.

La misión era sencilla: Habían logrado localizar un pequeño grupo de demonios y ángeles caídos que pertenecían a la Brigada del Khaos y que habían logrado reunirse luego de que varios de ellos pudieron sobrevivir a las continuas batallas contra la alianza de las tres facciones. Este grupo se había refugiado en la "Zona del Silencio" debido a que el lugar era famoso por hacer que las ondas de radio no pudieran transmitirse de forma correcta y eso facilitaba que no fueran encontrados por algún grupo ya sea humando o sobrenatural ya que nadie esperaría que estuvieran en una zona tan árida como la que se encontraba en México.

El equipo estaba alistado con todo lo necesario. Cada soldado portaba consigo una pistola con un diseño similar a una Five-Seven que servía para hacer creer que era un arma común, solo que esta estaba habilitada para disparar balas mejoradas con poder sacro, poder mágico de cualquier tipo o la maldición de Samael. Llevaban también subfusiles de distintos tipos o armas de francotirador también de varios modelos, todos mejorados para poder usar el mismo tipo de munición, y solo dependía del soldado en escoger en qué tipo de arma se especializaría. Además, llevaban también un cuchillo de guerra y viales repletos de distintas sustancias que podían poner en las hojas de las armas blancas para darles un efecto extra. Si bien veían con malos ojos usar munición mejorada los miembros sabían que era la única opción que tenían para hacerle frente a lo sobrenatural…

Como medidas de prevención y/o asalto portaban todos al menos 3 granadas de fragmentación, cegadoras, o cualquier instrumento de guerra que pudiera darles ventaja en el combate, claro que estos utensilios bélicos también estaban modificados para ser eficientes contra el mundo sobrenatural.

Y en cada división que había se tenía un elemento o un grupo que se especializaba en un área en específico y que podía tener sus habilidades más desarrolladas en esos aspectos.

En la división de Eva quien tenía esa distinción era nada más y nada menos que el misterioso sujeto que la acompaña todo el tiempo.

Pero volviendo con la coronel y su grupo, la chica se había puesto frente a todos, con su inseparable acompañante a su lado, y se dirigió hacia su equipo "HOY TENEMOS UNA MISION PRIMORDIAL!" grito la chica haciendo que los soldados en su grupo adoptaron una posición firme "UN GRUPO DE SERES SOBRENATURALES HA SIDO DETECTADO EN ESTE LUGAR Y ES NUESTRO DEBER ERRADICARLOS PARA EVITAR QUE DAÑEN A LOS INOCENTES, A LOS HUMANOS!" dijo la chica a todo pulmón y sus soldados levantaron las armas al cielo gritando en señas de apoyo.

"ESCUADRON _S.H.C._ DESPLIEGUENSE!" dio la orden la chica y su escuadrón se separó y formo los grupos pertinentes, acto seguido abordaron los vehículos y se marcharon en dirección a la zona donde se llevaría a cabo la acción.

Mientras los soldados se marchaban la chica tomo una pequeña caja metálica que se encontraba en un maletín que le había dado un soldado con anterioridad y usando un control que tenía en su muñeca activo una serie de códigos. La pequeña caja se activó y abrió, de ella salieron pequeñas "moscas", pero si uno prestaba atención podía darse cuenta que dichos insectos eran en realidad pequeñas cámaras, drones casi indetectables que podían transmitir imágenes casi sin importar las frecuencias.

Los pequeños drones, ya activados, se desplazaron en la misma dirección que el equipo de la pelinegra, mientras la chica aún estaba en el mismo lugar que cuando dio la orden de marcharse, acompañada aún de su guardia personal. La chica seguía centrada en el control que tenía en su muñeca, introduciendo códigos.

Después de unos cuantos segundos la coronel había logrado su cometido: los pequeños drones que había activado servirían para transmitir la misión que llevarían a cabo y que lo seres sobrenaturales pudieran ser testigos de cómo un equipo de D.H., en este caso _S.H.C._ , hacia su trabajo.

Logrando establecer la comunicación la chica ahora activo el control que al parecer no había soltado en todo este tiempo, aquel que hacía que un brillo azul apareciera en el visor de su acompañante, y el chico que la acompañaba se acercó a una moto que había sido modificada para presentar un diseño que estuviera acorde con la institución: era una motocicleta que recordaba a una _Italika_ modelo 250 pero que presentaba un color negro y rojo, incluyendo las partes que normalmente irían de color plateado. Tenía también las siglas D.H. en varias partes del vehículo.

El chico se subió en la moto y la encendió, acto seguido la chica también se subió, acomodándose en la parte trasera mientras rodeaba el torso del chico y presionaba sus pechos en la espalda de su acompañante. La chica dio un suspiro de amor mientras aspiraba el olor que desprendía el hombre que atrapo su corazón…

Ambos entonces partieron en la misma dirección que los demás habían tomado anteriormente.

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – sala de reuniones en el Castillo Lucifer)**

De regreso en la sala de reuniones los presentes pudieron ver como Reginald había habilitado la imagen en la pantalla y ahora podían observar lo que parecía ser una zona desértica a la mitad de la nada y con un almacén de gran tamaño en medio.

"Bien, lo que están viendo ahora es un hangar a la mitad de la "Zona del Silencio" que fue construido por los que estamos buscando" comenzó a explicar Reginald.

"Un momento… la "Zona del Silencio" … ¿Cómo es que lograron hacer que la transmisión se lograra dar?" pregunto Ajuka interesado por saber cómo es que lograron superar las fallas de frecuencia que presentaba el lugar.

"Cuando tienes a un equipo de científicos tan bien sincronizados como los que tenemos nosotros puedes lograr casi cualquier cosa" dijo el peliblanco "De hecho fueron ellos los que lograron acceder a la frecuencia del inframundo y que también pueden entrar en cualquier frecuencia en el mundo" explico Reginald dejando tanto a Ajuka como Azazel sorprendidos.

"Ahora presenciaran al equipo _S.H.C._ y como trabajan ellos… presten mucha atención ya que son el mejor grupo de la organización" dijo el líder de D.H. haciendo que los líderes de las facciones adoptaran un aura seria y prestaran atención a la transmisión. No podían darse el lujo de perder un solo detalle de lo que verían a continuación…

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – "Zona del Silencio" a unos cuantos metros del hangar)**

Eva llego junto a su acompañante a las afueras de la zona establecida y sus soldados la estaba esperando.

"¿Cómo procederemos coronel Eva?" pregunto un soldado que se acercó a la chica.

"Como siempre lo hacemos" respondió la joven "Trae a "Líder Aniquilador", "Líder Sorpresa" y que sea rápido "Líder Apoyo" no tardes" le dijo la chica al soldado que respondía al código de "Líder Apoyo".

"En seguida coronel" respondió de manera sumisa el soldado quien se retiró del lugar.

Pasados un par de minutos regreso acompañado de dos soldados que en apariencia parecían ser mujeres. Ambas féminas vestían acorde a las reglas de D.H., con todo y cascos o pasamontañas que cubrían sus rostros y lo único que las diferenciaba de los demás soldados era una pequeña insignia que llevaban en el chaleco antibalas y que las acreditaba con la posición de "Lideres" en la división de Eva.

"Nos mandó llamar Eva- _sama_ " preguntaba una de las dos chicas con un tono burlesco al referirse a su coronel.

Eva lo detecto y por una fracción de segundo su mirada se endureció, además de que apretó los puños en señal de molestia.

"Si, los he citado a los tres para recordarles los movimientos a seguir" dijo la chica quien le dirigía una mirada filosa a las dos mujeres que habían llegado.

"Recuerden como procederemos" empezó a explicar la líder "Lo primero, "Sorpresa" tú y tu escuadrón ataquen por la entrada principal y traten de neutralizar a cuantos puedan, pero cuando maten a 20 dan la señal para que "Aniquilador" y su equipo se unan" dijo la chica ganando un asentimiento por parte de "Sorpresa", aunque dicha acción parecía ser más por desinterés que por cualquier otra cosa, además de que "Sorpresa" había despegado la vista del chico que venía acompañando a Eva.

"Cuando "Aniquilador" y su equipo estén en la pelea yo me uniré junto a I-CG, mientras que tú y tu equipo "Apoyo" cubrirán cualquier salida desde posiciones estratégicas y eliminan a los que intenten escapar" les dijo la coronel mientras los tres líderes asentían a sus palabras.

"Bien, andando!" dijo la chica y la carnicería empezó…

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Castillo Lucifer)**

De regreso con los líderes y el equipo DxD, los mencionados pudieron ver como la chica había dirigido a sus subordinados. Se dieron cuenta que los tres líderes con nombre clave parecían ser de mayor edad que la chica y aun asi estaban bajo sus órdenes.

No pudieron seguir en sus pensamientos cuando Reginald empezó a hablar.

"Como les decía, el grupo de D.H. es numeroso en cuanto a elementos de campo se refiere. Nuestro número actual de soldados ronda entre los 100,000-150,000 miembros" la cifra sorprendió a los seres sobrenaturales "Pero en lo que se refiere a miembros importantes el número es menor y por mucho" dijo el peliblanco.

Los maous, serafines y ángeles caídos y la líder youkai se mantenían a la expectativa de lo que pudiera seguir diciendo el hombre.

"Para empezar yo soy el líder y fundador de D.H.; luego tenemos en la posición jerárquica a mis tres coroneles y cada coronel tiene a su mando 3 equipos bajo los nombres claves de "Sorpresa", "Aniquilación" y "Apoyo" y en esos grupos hay un líder que comanda a los integrantes" explicaba el hombre.

"Y cada grupo cuenta con un numero entre 30-35 soldados" decía el hombre.

"¿Por qué tan pocos soldados?" preguntaba interesado Falbium al ser el encargado del poder militar en el inframundo.

"Para mantener un mejor trabajo en equipo, además de que los demás soldados están en continuo entrenamiento, cambio de posiciones, resguardando las bases, descansando o recuperándose si algo les llega a pasar" le respondió Reginald al maou.

"Bien, ahora cada coronel cuenta también con un agente o agentes entrenados para ser los más habilidosos y los cuales solo responden a las órdenes de mías o de sus respectivos coroneles" decía Reginald.

"Si estoy en lo cierto ya debieron conocer al grupo de McAustin" les dijo y esto hizo que recordaran cuando McAustin menciono a sus "tres sombras" "El grupo de McAustin se hace llamar "Las tres sombras" y son los mejores en la institución en cuanto a misiones de infiltración y reconocimiento se refiere" hablo Reginald mientras confirmaba las sospechas de los chicos de DxD y de Baraquiel al recordar al hombre del bigote y sus agentes.

"Un momento" interrumpió Vali ganándose la atención de Reginald "Conocimos también a una tal agente "A" ¿Qué hay de ella?" preguntó Vali.

"En D.H. contamos con una división especial de agentes llamados R.O.Y.A.L. y ustedes ya se encontraron con "A" quien pertenece a este selecto grupo" explico Reginald.

"Ese grupo no está afiliado con alguno de los coroneles ya que solo responden a mis órdenes y si yo les pido que sigan a un coronel lo hacen, es por eso que la vieron con McAustin" hablo Reginald "Y luego tenemos a los científicos y médicos del equipo, todos bajo el mando de la doctora Alessandra".

"Les contare más, pero por ahora veamos lo que sigue" y con esto Reginald logro que regresaran su atención a la pantalla donde la misión estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – De regreso con Eva)**

" _Eva-sama hemos detectado la presencia de poco más de 140 seres sobrenaturales"_ la chica recibía la información por medio de los transmisores que portaban en los oídos.

"Bien, ya saben el plan" decía la chica "AHORA!"

Dando la orden la división "Sorpresa" se lanzó al ataque. Con la líder al frente uno de los soldados lanzo una bomba de humo que atravesó una de las ventanas y tomo desprevenidos a los demonios y ángeles caídos.

"¿PERO QUE DEMO…? ARGH!" un ángel caído que estaba cerca del lugar donde cayó la bomba de humo quiso preguntar qué pasaba cuando un dolor indescriptible se hizo presente en su costado. Rápidamente dirigió su vista a la zona del dolor solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que había una herida de bala que le había atravesado todo el pulmón y poco a poco lo mataba.

"ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE!" grito un demonio al ver como uno de sus aliados caía muerto por una herida de arma de fuego y este grito hizo que todos se pusieran alerta.

De repente varias ventanas del hangar se rompieron y por ellas entraron varios soldados de D.H. quienes rápidamente abrieron fuego contra los seres sobrenaturales, efectivamente matando a unos cuantos.

"Creo que ahora es el momento indicado" decía "Sorpresa" quien se encontraba disparando su arma al tiempo que sacaba una granada aturdidora y la lanzaba hacia los demonios quienes se habían rezagado intentando protegerse del ataque sorpresa.

En cuanto la granada hizo contacto con la superficie, esta exploto logrando desconcertar a los demonios que no esperaban tal acción. Lo que no esperaban era que el ruido provocado por el artefacto, el cual resulto ser más ruidoso de lo normal, era en realidad una señal para que la otra parte del equipo procediera a atacar.

* * *

 **(Momentos antes – Equipo "Aniquilación")**

El equipo "Aniquilación" se encontraba listo para entrar en acción, solamente estaban esperando la señal que enviaría la líder "Sorpresa" para realizar su movimiento y entrar a la batalla/masacre que se estaba llevando a cabo.

*BOOM!*

El sonido de una granada explotando más el sonido de las balas retumbando por la zona alerto a los soldados quienes tomaban sus armas ya que en cualquier momento entrarían a la pelea.

" _Esta hecho!"_ la líder de "Aniquilación" recibía el mensaje por parte de su compañera "Sorpresa" que le marcaba su entrada.

"SOLDADOS MUEVANSE!" gritaba la chica mientras empuñaba su arma y sus compañeros corrían en dirección al hangar.

Uno de los soldados lanzo una granada de fragmentación que derrumbo la pared trasera del lugar en cuanto entro en contacto y los demás agentes entraron por ahí tomando por sorpresa a los demonios y a los ángeles caídos.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

Las balas salían disparadas contra los seres sobrenaturales quienes perecían cuando estas entraban en contacto con sus cuerpos, atravesándolos por varias partes.

Los soldados estaban usando balas con elementos mágicos para hacer más efectivo el daño mientras que otros utilizaban las balas bañadas con veneno de distintas criaturas, creando dolor en las victimas si no morían en primera instancia.

"Esto es demasiado sencillo" decía "Aniquilador" con un suspiro mientras disparaba contra un grupo de ángeles caídos que intentaban escapar por el techo al mismo tiempo que se lamentaba que estas misiones fueran extremadamente sencillas.

"No puedo esperar para regresar a la base…" decía la mujer "Mmm… tal vez saque de quicio a Eva y le quite a ese pedazo de hombre que siempre trae para divertirme un rato con él" decía la mujer con algo de malicia "Esa mocosa no merece a un hombre como _él_ " susurraba la chica mientras seguía asesinando a sangre fría a los oponentes.

* * *

 **(Con Eva)**

La líder de la misión se encontraba viendo como sus soldados repartían justicia contra los seres sobrenaturales acompañada de su siempre fiel guardián.

La chica estaba a punto de entrar en la batalla. Si estaba en lo cierto su equipo ya debió haberse encargado de por lo menos la mitad de los objetivos.

De repente la chica pudo ver como un ángel caído salía volando del hangar luego de que el techo había sido destruido en la batalla. A pesar de ver que el ángel escapaba la chica no parecía preocuparse.

*Swoosh*

"Argh!"

Una bala salió disparada desde el suelo que termino por darle al ángel caído en el hombro, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer en picada.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

El ser alado no tuvo tiempo de recomponer el vuelo cuando otras tres balas fueron disparadas y terminaron por darle en la cabeza, el corazón y un brazo, efectivamente matándolo en el aire.

La coronel dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo donde había varios hombres y mujeres de su batallón camuflados gracias a la tecnología que habían desarrollado y que estaban en posición para acabar con cualquiera que quisiera escapar. Estos eran los que conformaban el equipo "Apoyo" quienes solían ser francotiradores o médicos.

"Veo que es hora de _jugar_ " decía la chica con simpleza mientras veía el pequeño aparato que tenía en su mano y lo activaba. Una vez más el brillo azul se hizo presente en el visor del acompañante de la chica.

"Bien I-CG llego la hora de divertirnos" decía la chica "Ve y acábalos mi amor" le dijo a lo que el denominado I-CG asintió y tomo las espadas que tenían en la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia el hangar con toda la calma del mundo.

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Castillo Lucifer)**

Los seres sobrenaturales estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían visto hasta el momento…

La movilidad que el equipo presentaba era muy buena, estaban coordinados a la perfección y no podían evitar el pensar que las divisiones "Sorpresa" y "Aniquilación" eran muy buenas.

"Han mejorado" decía Reginald quien veía con orgullo el equipo comandado por Eva "Su tiempo de reacción ahora es sorprendente" decía el peliblanco.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Falbium siendo el más interesado por la estrategia militar.

"No han pasado ni diez minutos que la misión empezó" les dijo Reginald haciendo que los adultos de la sala se sorprendieran y aterraran al mismo tiempo.

Los jóvenes presentes, por el otro lado, vieron al agente conocido como I-CG y tuvieron un presentimiento de que ese sujeto no era lo que parecía…

* * *

 **("Zona del Silencio")**

En el hangar las cosas seguían su marcha. Ahora más de la mitad de los seres sobrenaturales habían caído bajo el ataque de los humanos.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"¿Eh?" un mensaje llegaba hasta las líderes "Sorpresa" y "Aniquilación" quienes veían de que se trataba…

*I-CG acercándose* *I-CG acercándose*

"¿Ya tan pronto?" decía "Sorpresa".

"Esto va muy rápido" decía "Aniquilación".

El mensaje era claro: el agente más peligroso se acercaba y este estaba listo para acabar con la misión.

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Castillo Lucifer)**

Todos se tensaron al ver que el agente más peligroso se acercaba a la pelea y estaba listo para pelear.

Todos esperaban para ver cómo se comportaba el misterioso I-CG en la pelea, pero… algo raro…

Rias y las demás chicas sentían una terrible opresión en sus corazones cuando vieron al agente acercarse a la batalla, pero no sabían la razón del por qué…

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – "Zona del Silencio")**

"Soldados! Alto y retirada" daba la orden una de las mujeres encargadas de la división.

Los soldados se sorprendieron por la orden, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de quien se acercaba por lo que sabían que lo que se venía era una masacre. Activando un interruptor que tenían todos en un reloj que portaban en la muñeca los soldados fueron transportados por un destello de luz que los hizo desaparecer del lugar.

Los únicos que quedaban en el lugar eran los ángeles caídos y demonios sobrevivientes los cuales ahora eran menos de 30, además de "Aniquilación" y "Sorpresa". Los seres sobrenaturales creían que los atacantes se habían ido pensando que no podrían contra ellos o que tal vez ya no tenían municiones por lo que empezaron a pensar que ahora estaban a salvo. Uno de los ángeles se percató que las dos mujeres seguían ahí presentes y creyendo que no habían logrado escapar quiso hacerse el rudo.

"Pero vean que tenemos aquí" decía el caído con una mirada de lujuria al ver el cuerpo de las mujeres. A pesar de que portaban un casco sus cuerpos sí que se podían apreciar asi que los seres sobrenaturales no necesitaban ver sus rostros para saber que eran hermosas.

Las dos chicas en cuestión pusieron una mueca de asco a pesar de que traían los rostros cubiertos.

¿En serio estos idiotas creían tener lo necesario para satisfacerlas?

"Dos _damas_ que fueron abandonadas por sus compañeros…" decía el caído mientras se relamía los labios pensando en la diversión que podría llegar a tener con las dos mujeres "No se preocupen chicas, les perdonaremos la vida por haber matado a nuestros compañeros si aceptan quitarse esa ropa para nosotros y dejar que nos divirtamos con sus cuerpos" el caído hablo con un tono arrogante creyendo que las féminas se asustarían al verse rodeadas y sin un aliado cerca…

*Swoosh!* *Clang*

De repente una espada salió volando y se enterró en el cráneo del caído quien no tuvo tiempo ni de procesar el dolor cuando ya había muerto. Los demás ángeles y demonios se horrorizaron al ver la escena y escucharon unos pasos provenir desde la entrada.

Las dos mujeres sabían de donde venía la espada y sonrieron de manera tétrica al saber lo que seguía.

El agente I-CG había llegado al lugar con una espada en su mano izquierda mientras caminaba de manera tranquila hasta el cadáver del caído que había asesinado. Llegando hasta la espada el agente la tomo por el mango y la saco del cráneo del caído.

Un demonio se enfureció al ver como uno de sus compañeros había muerto por lo que cegado por la furia se lanzó al ataque.

"ERES UN MALDITO!" grito iracundo el demonio.

I-CG simplemente esquivo sus movimientos torpes de una manera magistral y con ambas espadas procedió a decapitar a su víctima con un movimiento veloz. Los demás demonios y caídos procedieron a atacar en conjunto. Creían que si lo hacían al mismo tiempo lograrían acabar con el maldito que había asesinado a dos de sus camaradas.

"Toma esto!"

"Muere infeliz!"

"Primero te acabare a ti y luego me cogeré a esas putas!"

Varios ataques mágicos y lanzas de luz salían disparadas hacia I-CG quien simplemente veía como los ataques se dirigían hacia él.

*BOOM!*

Una explosión se llevó a cabo cuando los ataques impactaron de lleno en I-CG y una gran nube de polvo se levantó debido al impacto.

"JAJAJA! LO LOGRAMOS!" gritaba un demonio emocionado.

"SI, AHORA A POR ESAS DOS!" exclamaba un caído.

"No estén tan seguros futuros cadáveres" decía "Sorpresa" sin dejarse intimidar por lo que vio.

"¿A qué te refieres maldita?" le decía un demonio a la chica.

"Voltéate y lo veras por tu cuenta" le decía "Aniquilación" a los hombres.

Los seres sobrenaturales hicieron caso ya que sentían que algo andaba mal y cuando se giraron se horrorizaron al ver que I-CG seguía de pie, con algunas heridas y con el casco roto, pero de pie al final de cuentas.

"¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!" gritaba un demonio sorprendido por que el agente seguía vivo a pesar de los ataques que recibió.

"Ahora es su turno" dijo una nueva voz que había llegado hasta el lugar. La coronel Eva veía todo con una mirada inexpresiva y posicionándose junto a las otras dos féminas le hizo un además a I-CG quien asintió y se lanzó al ataque.

El agente rápidamente empuño sus dos espadas con firmeza y corrió hacia los caídos y demonios quienes se habían petrificado al verlo acercarse.

Lanzando una patada certera I-CG le rompió una pierna a un demonio mientras blandía la espada en su mano derecha y la clavo en el cuello de un caído. Dio un salto en el aire para esquivar el golpe de otro demonio mientras le daba una estocada con su otra espada y le atravesaba la cabeza. Recuperando ambas espadas I-CG lanzo una hacia un caído y con extrema precisión le atravesó el corazón y en un acto de velocidad saco su propia arma de fuego y disparo contra un grupo de demonios, matándolos a todos con una carga sin necesidad de agregar munición.

Corriendo en dirección de los caídos restantes I-CG blandía su espada con maestría al tiempo que varios miembros de los caídos eran cercenados y sus cuellos eran degollados…

En un espacio menor a 5 minutos solo quedaban los cuerpos sin vida de los seres sobrenaturales… todos habían sufrido muertes horribles a manos del agente más peligroso de D.H. quien ahora se mantenía estático a pesar de estar rodeado de varios cadáveres y que su indumentaria estuviera cubierta de sangre.

Las tres chicas por su parte veían todo con lujuria incontrolable… tanto "Sorpresa" como "Aniquilación" veían al I-CG como si fuera una presa y ellas las cazadoras.

 _´Cuando se pone asi me entran unas ganas de encerrarlo en mi cuarto…´_ pensaba "Sorpresa" mientras juntaba sus piernas en señal de deseo.

 _´Oh sí… tu serás mío, completamente mío…´_ pensaba "Aniquilación" quien devoraba al chico con la mirada, aunque nadie pudiera verlo.

 _´Eres increíble mi amor´_ pensaba Eva quien lo veía con una expresión soñadora.

*Foosh!*

Las chicas fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos cuando una ráfaga de aire golpeo a I-CG y lo mando contra una pared, derrumbándola en el proceso y cubriendo al agente en escombros.

"¡¿Pero qué?! Argh!"

"Demonios! Woah!"

"Sorpresa" y "Aniquilación" fueron golpeadas por una ráfaga de aire y salieron volando cayendo a unos metros de distancia alejadas de Eva.

Detrás de la chica se abrió un portal por donde salió un demonio de apariencia maliciosa. El ser en cuestión era alto y tenía el rostro lleno de cicatrices. Todo un tipo malo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

"Esos idiotas se confiaron" decía el demonio al tiempo que sujetaba a Eva por la espalda "Pero yo no soy como ellos" hablaba mientras veía a Eva como si fuera un pedazo de carne "Ya me encargué del cabrón que mato a mis soldados y ahora me voy a divertir contigo preciosa" decía de manera lujuriosa mientras tocaba uno de los pechos de la chica quien en lugar de asustarse se molestó.

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Castillo Lucifer)**

Reginald suspiro al ver que Eva y dos de sus agentes se habían confiado. Ahora entendía por qué es que la doctora Alessandra decía que I-CG era una distracción para las chicas del grupo…

"Esas tres… se confiaron" decía de manera tranquila ganando miradas de asombro por parte de los presentes en la sala ¿Qué acaso no le importaba que su mejor agente estuviera muerto o que estaban a punto de violar a tres de sus agentes?

"¡¿Qué no te preocupan tus agentes?!" decía Serafall de manera seria al ver como reaccionaba Reginald, quien alzaba una ceja al ver la reacción de la maou.

"No sé de qué te preocupas maou Leviathan ¿Quién dice que mis agentes han perdido?" decía de manera confiada "Vean por favor, esto aún no acaba" decía y con esto todos volvían a ver la pantalla.

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – lugar de la pelea)**

El demonio seguía toqueteando a Eva quien poco a poco, y sin que el demonio se diera cuenta, realizaba movimientos con su muñeca.

"Al parecer ya aceptaste tu destino linda" decía el demonio quien acercaba su boca a la oreja de la chica "Te prometo que lo vas a disfrutar" dijo el demonio quien estuvo a punto de usar su lengua para lamer la oreja de la chica cuando esta hizo un movimiento rápido, se zafó del agarre del demonio, le clavó un cuchillo cubierto con energía sacra en el abdomen y de manera veloz lo lanzo lejos de ella con una llave de artes marciales.

"Maldito bastardo!" decía la chica con una furia incontenible en su voz "¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?!" decía con una vena marcada en su frente por el coraje que tenía "NO ERES DIGNO!" gritaba la chica "SOLO MI AMADO PUEDE TOCARME ASÍ!" le decía mientras sacaba su arma y la apuntaba a la cabeza del demonio quien se puso de pie de manera lenta debido al dolor.

"Jejeje" reía el demonio con algo de dolor "Me gusta cuando se hacen las difíciles" decía con soberbia el demonio "Asi es más fácil…"

*Quash!*

"Gargh! ¿Qué rayos?"

El demonio no pudo continuar hablando cuando sintió un dolor terrible en su abdomen…

Bajando la mirada de manera lenta pudo darse cuenta como un brazo salía por su caja torácica y pudo apreciar cómo le había atravesado de un lado para otro, además de que el brazo parecía estar cubierto por un guantelete rojo…

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia atrás vio lo que sería la última imagen que recordaría antes de morir…

Un par de ojos castaños…

* * *

 **(Cambo de escena – Castillo Lucifer)**

Los presentes vieron como el agente I-CG salió de entre los escombros con una velocidad sorprendente y atravesó al demonio que había amenazado a Eva.

Estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades del sujeto cuando vieron algo que los horrorizo…

"Bien, les presento a mi mejor hombre; el agente I-CG" decía Reginald con malicia al ver como las miradas de los presentes se volvían unas de miedo, desesperanza, tristeza, dolor e incredulidad.

El brazo cubierto con el guantelete le pertenecía a alguien a quien no habían visto en dos años… alguien a quien todas las chicas presentes extrañaban con todo su corazón… no podían creer que _él_ estuviera ahí y que fuera parte de ese grupo…

"Mejor conocido como Issei el Caballero Galés" decía Reginald con una sonrisa sádica al ver los rostros de los seres sobrenaturales, en especial de las chicas…

Rias y las demás chicas no lo podían creer… ahí estaba el chico del que se enamoraron, pero ahora había algo raro en sus ojos, pero no sabía qué…

"Ise" dijo Rias con lágrimas en sus ojos…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Esta semana presento mis ULTIMOS exámenes por lo que las vacaciones están ya cerca y asi podre tener tiempo para escribir… solo espero que apruebe las materias…**

 **Como sea chicos, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones para saber cómo les está pareciendo la historia.**

 **En el próximo capítulo les dejo una lista con los miembros de D.H.**

 **De nuevo, gracias por el apoyo chicos, son los mejores!**

 **Asi que ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviar un PM y con gusto se los contestare!**

 **Los leo después!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos como están! Espero que bien. Me disculpo si tarde en subir el capítulo, como siempre al final está la nota de autor con la explicación.**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Guest (review del capítulo 6): Gracias por el apoyo, se aprecia mucho. Espero que el rumbo de la historia sea de tu agrado.**

 **Leonardo872 (review del capítulo 6): El harem ya está decidido camarada, pero no puedo darte una respuesta solida por este medio, para evitar spoilers.**

 **.946 (review del capítulo 6): Gracias por el apoyo. ¿En serio es un estilo distinto? Wow, gracias por el cumplido, se aprecia.**

 **aten92: No esperes más! Aquí está la continuación.**

 **Superheros315: Y lo que viene!**

 **DarthMC: Gracias por el apoyo y si, viene más drama y sufrimiento! Y por lo de las materias… LO LOGRE!**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Gracias por el apoyo! Por cierto, tienes muy buenas ideas!**

 **CarlosM: Te entiendo viejo, yo vi el adelanto de Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy y también estoy que me carga la emoción!**

 **neopercival: No me había puesto a pensar sobre su apariencia… tienes razón. Por cierto, NO ME MATES POR FAVOR! Jejeje, perdón por la tardanza… :P**

 **Tenzalucard123: En parte, ya luego vendrán las explicaciones. Que disfrutes el capítulo!**

 **alexzero: Aquí esta, que los disfrutes!**

 **Nico48825: Ya luego vendrán las explicaciones. Felicitaciones por la boda, pero te doy una advertencia… hazle algo a mi hija… digo mi historia, que la lastime y yo personalmente te casare (Modo papá protector: ON)**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Espero que lo disfrutes… ¿Qué es Locurote? (perdón por mi ignorancia)**

 **inuyashadaiyoukai: Si, irónico… es como si le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad o la noche y tu héroe favorito fuera Batman… XD… Que disfrutes el capítulo!**

 **Guest: En este capítulo se dará una explicación, que espero sea sólida, pero no busco una historia que tenga un grupo estilo nazi.**

 **No importa xD: Gracias!**

 **alejandro gomez: Ya veremos en el futuro de la historia…**

 **wolf1990: Aquí está la continuación y espero que te guste.**

 **incurison123: Eso no te lo puedo responder por aquí… espera contigo ya hablé, oh rayos mi memoria ya empieza a fallar… damn. Que disfrutes el capítulo!**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi, a mí solo me pertenecen las ideas locas que se puedan dar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: La petición inesperada**

 **(Castillo Lucifer)**

No lo podían creer…

Después de dos años de no saber nada de él…

Por fin lo volvieron a ver…

"Ise…" susurraba Rias quien no se podía creer que su amado fuera miembro del nuevo grupo.

Pero la pelirroja no era la única que estaba impactada por lo que veía. Todos los líderes y miembros de DxD veían con incredulidad la presencia del castaño a quien no habían visto en dos años.

Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael estaban sorprendidos de ver que Issei estaba aliado con el grupo D.H., los tres líderes creían que el castaño había decidido abandonar la alianza luego de lo que paso hace dos años y no podían evitar el sentirse culpables al no haber enviado a alguien que se asegurara que Issei estuviera bien. Los tres sentían como esta situación sería un gran problema para las facciones.

Baraquiel y Shemhazai no podían dar crédito de lo que veían. Por un lado, Baraquiel estaba furioso al ver al chico, del cual su hija estaba enamorada, estar con la institución que los ataco a él y sus camaradas y por el otro lado estaba preocupado por la reacción que pudiera tener Akeno.

Shemhazai estaba enojado con el castaño. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niñato a traicionar a la alianza por lo que paso hace ya dos años? El cadre no entendía por qué el chico guardaría rencor por lo que ya fue si aún tenía chicas que lo amaban.

Los demás hombres presentes también estaban con una mueca de sorpresa al ver al compañero que habían perdido hace tiempo. Kiba no podía creer que Issei fuera el miembro más poderoso de D.H., el caballero también se sentía mal al saber que con esto el castaño podría convertirse en un enemigo y lo que menos quería era pelear contra el chico que él considera como un hermano.

Gasper estaba asustado luego de ver a su querido senpai. El pequeño Dhampir no cabía en la sorpresa de que su compañero de sequito se hubiera convertido en un asesino a sangre fría. En serio se horrorizo al ver como Issei acababa con la vida de esos ángeles caídos y demonios sin una sola pizca de remordimiento.

Bikou tenían una expresión complicada en su rostro. El pelinegro entendía que el castaño ahora los veía como una amenaza y los consideraba entonces enemigos por lo que tarde o temprano se terminarían enfrentando en batalla, pero a la vez estaba preocupado por como pudieran reaccionar sus compañeras de equipo. Bikou sabía que sería difícil para las chicas si estas llegaban a enfrentarse a Issei en combate. El descendiente de Sun Wukong temblaba al imaginar lo que le haría Issei a él o los demás al demostrar que ahora mataba sin mostrar compasión.

Grayfia veía con los ojos bien abiertos la revelación de que Issei era el agente más peligroso de D.H., la maid no quería imaginar qué clase de cosas tuvieron que pasar para que Issei decidiera unirse a D.H. ya que consideraba que lo ocurrido hace dos años no era razón suficiente… ella pensaba que había algo más…

Pero quienes estaban más impactadas por la revelación eran las chicas enamoradas del castaño. Todas no salían del asombro de ver al castaño que atrapo sus corazones pelear sin ninguna clase de escrúpulos, quitando la vida de sus rivales sin dudar.

¿Qué rayos le hicieron a su Issei? Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de las mujeres en la sala. Incluso Grayfia se preguntaba lo mismo ya que consideraba a Issei como su hermano menor, además de que Millicas lo ve como un ejemplo a seguir.

Cada chica tenía sus propios pensamientos en cuanto a Issei se refiere:

Irina, Asia y Ravel no podían creer que el castaño de corazón bondadoso que conocían era el mismo al que acababan de ver enfrentarse a los miembros de la Brigada del Khaos y que los acabo en cuestión de minutos. Las tres sabían que Issei era un peleador capacitado, pero nunca lo habían visto pelear de esa forma tan… inhumana…

Koneko y Kuroka tenían lágrimas en sus ojos cuando por fin vieron de nuevo al chico que tanto aman. La pequeña peliblanca se sentía aliviada de ver que el castaño estaba sano, pero se sentía preocupada al recordar que este ahora estaba con D.H. y se preguntaba la razón del por qué Issei se unió a esos… monstruos…

Kuroka, por su parte, sentía que había algo mal con Issei, pero la chica ignoraba este presentimiento en favor de poder abrazar al castaño de nuevo y estar a su lado.

Rossweisse y Xenovia no salían del asombro de ver a Issei de nuevo. El hecho de que el chico en tan poco tiempo se hubiera convertido en el miembro más habilidoso del nuevo grupo las tenía sorprendidas, pero solo Rossweisse presentía que había algo malo con el chico, más no sabía lo que pudiera ser. Xenovia por su parte ignoraba lo que había visto hacer al castaño ya que estaba impresionada de como SU Issei manejaba la espada, tal vez los dos pudieran batirse en combate cuando el regresará…

Vali veía al chico del que se enamoró con preocupación al poder ser testigo de cómo este peleaba sin importarle que pudiera salir herido.

 _ **[Hay algo raro en él…]**_ se comunicaba Albion con la chica quien también presencio el momento en el que el portador de su rival masacraba a los seres sobrenaturales _**[¿No has notado algo raro en él, Vali?]**_ preguntaba el dragón mentalmente a la chica peli-platina quien se molestó por lo que dijo su compañero.

' _¿De qué diablos hablas Albion?'_ le preguntaba la chica con un tono de voz amenazante.

 _ **[Issei esta cambiado… no puedo decir con certeza que es, pero siento que hay algo malo con él]**_ le decía Albion a su portadora quien se enfureció cuando escucho al dragón decir que había algo mal con el castaño que ella tanto ama.

' _No sé qué diablos tienes en la cabeza Albion, pero no te voy a permitir que insultes a Issei luego de dos años de no verlo'_ decía Vali molesta y sin prestarle atención a lo dicho por el dragón.

 _ **[No es eso Vali, tan solo míralo…]**_ Albion le dijo sin molestarse por la actitud que había tomado la chica. El dragón sabía que la chica iba a tener un momento difícil cuando se dio cuenta que Issei era el agente del que tanto presumía Reginald _**[Sus ojos…]**_ decía el dragón mientras le señalaba a Vali lo que el detectaba que estaba mal con el portador de su rival.

La chica hizo caso de lo dijo su compañero y presto atención a los ojos del chico. Lo que vio la dejo totalmente sorprendida…

Los ojos de Issei no tenían brillo… parecía que la llama de la vida se había desvanecido, su mirada era la de una persona, un hombre, que había perdido todo sentido de vivir…

Vali miraba con tristeza apenas contenida ¿Qué diablos le hicieron a SU Issei? Se preguntaba la chica ya que recordaba que el castaño siempre tenía una mirada alegre y llena de vida.

La chica suprimió un pequeño quejido que amenazaba con escapársele para no llamar la atención luego de ver a su querido castaño, pero más aún sus ojos que tanto dolor le causo mirar.

Pero volviendo con las chicas restantes aún faltaban las reacciones que pudieran tener los dos miembros restantes del séquito Gremory y las líderes presentes.

Serafall veía impresionada a Issei. A pesar de que la maou Leviathan estaba feliz de poder verlo de nuevo sus años de experiencia le hicieron recordar que el chico ahora estaba con D.H., pero al igual que Vali se dio cuenta que había algo mal con él chico…

Durante el tiempo que ella convivio con él por las grabaciones de sus respectivos programas se dio cuenta que Issei era un hombre como muy pocos. A pesar de ser un pervertido era muy respetuoso con ella y la trataba como una chica y no como la maou Leviathan, por lo que Serafall agradecía que el chico la viera así. Fue en la época que empezó a sentirse atraída por el chico, en especial por sus ojos que cautivaron a la pelinegra.

Los mismos ojos que ahora Serafall veía ya no poseían el brillo que la cautivo y que deseaba ver en un futuro cuando ella despertara al lado del que esperaba se convirtiera en su esposo…

Gabriel sintió felicidad en cuanto lo vio, pero su sonrisa y su sentimiento de felicidad rápidamente fueron cambiados por una mueca de horror cuando vio sus ojos…

La hermana de Michael fue la primera en mirar sus ojos y ella pudo sentir todos los sentimientos que cargaba esa mirada tan fría…

Ninguno.

La serafín ya había visto esa clase de mirada en el pasado cuando ayudaba a su hermano a manejar el sistema del cielo y tuvo la oportunidad de mirar a las personas que rezaban buscando una respuesta a sus problemas. Más de uno de los fieles que oraban llegaban a presentar la misma mirada que ahora Issei tenía…

Y esto asustaba y mucho a Gabriel, ya que esas personas terminaban por quitarse la vida o morían apenas pasaban un par de semanas a lo mucho luego de que buscaban un milagro con la oración.

Gabriel temía lo que le pudiera pasar a Issei…

Yasaka veía al chico que la cautivo, y que sin saberlo también había atrapado el corazón de su pequeña hija, con una expresión de nerviosismo ya que la carta de presentación del chico fue una muestra de salvajismo por como asesino a esos demonios y ángeles caídos. Si bien pertenecían a la Brigada del Khaos y eran una posible amenaza ni siquiera ellos merecían una muerte tan despiadada como las que le dio el castaño quien no mostro sentimiento alguno cuando los acabo.

La líder youkai también pensaba en cómo darle la noticia a su hija que ya encontraron a Issei, pero no sabía cómo decirle que el castaño ahora estaba con un nuevo grupo que posiblemente se convierta en enemigo de la alianza de facciones.

No tenía corazón para decirle a la pequeña Kunou que el chico que ella ve como su hermano mayor posiblemente ahora se vuelva enemigo de todos ellos.

Y por último Rias y Akeno. Ambas chicas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos cuando vieron al chico que tanto aman de nuevo.

Una vez que sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Issei ambas chicas tenían grandes deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo con todo el amor que le tienen, decirle cuanto lo extrañan y, si el castaño llego a saber lo que paso hace dos años, pedirle perdón por lo que fue. Rias más que Akeno ya que la pelinegra solo buscaba ganar "experiencia" más nunca quería dejar al castaño. Rias, por su parte, sabía que era la única que debía pedirle perdón a Issei ya que la pelirroja tenía la idea de que su amado sabía lo que ocurrió ese fatídico día.

Akeno no podía creer que todo este tiempo su querido castaño estaba bajo las ordenes de Reginald y la coronel Eva. Ella no daba crédito y se empezaba a dar la idea de que Issei seguía en su papel de infiltrado y que en cualquier momento regresaría a su lado y todo regresaría a ser como antes.

Rias por su parte sentía como la culpa la consumía por dentro ya que creía que todo lo que estaba pasando era por su culpa. Desde que se dio cuenta de su error la pelirroja había estado esperando el día que Issei regresara para poder arreglar toda confusión que se pudiera haber generado debido a lo que ella había hecho y poder, por fin, hacer lo que tanto quería: Casarse con el hombre de sus sueños, casarse con su querido Ise.

El verlo ahí, en la pantalla, hacía que todas las chicas presentes se pusieran ansiosas ya que anhelaban abrazarlo, besarlo, sentir su calo corporal de nuevo, aspirar la esencia que tanto les gustaba e incluso un par de ellas deseaban estar con el castaño a solas y entregársele en cuerpo y alma.

Pero entonces recuerdan al hombre que les ha dado el anuncio sobre el paradero del castaño y hace que todas las féminas presentes empiecen a sentir un sentimiento de furia al pensar qué clase de cosas le hicieron esos salvajes a Issei o con que lo chantajearon para que se uniera a ese grupo.

"He de admitir que Issei es un soldado muy completo" hablo Reginald sacando a todos de sus respectivos pensamientos y haciendo que la atención se centre en él de nuevo "Ahora entiendo por qué era un miembro muy importante para la alianza" decía el peliblanco con algo de nostalgia al recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que Issei se _uniera_ a D.H.

En ese preciso instante el aura de las chicas se disparó mostrando que todas estaban furiosas por lo que dijo el peliblanco ya que parecía que el líder de D.H. se empeñaba en recordarles que el castaño ahora pertenecía al nuevo grupo.

Los hombres presentes se sentían algo intimidados al sentir el aumento de poder por parte de las mujeres presentes en la sala, salvo Grayfia. Incluso Gabriel, Yasaka y Serafall habían aumentado sus auras y tenían una mirada de molestia dirigida hacia Reginald.

El peliblanco, por su parte, veía de manera divertida como las chicas le dirigían una mirada de furia. Él estaba tranquilo. Sabía que las habían liberado algo de poder ya que podía ver como los hombres presentes se sentían intimidados, más él estaba como si nada ya que no estaba presente en la sala de reuniones y no sentía el aura, por lo que mantenía su expresión.

El hombre sabía muy bien que una mujer furiosa era de temer, no importa quien seas o cuanto poder tengas si haces enfurecer a una mujer ni siquiera una pelea mano a mano con un oso se compararía al dolor que te haría pasar la persona que molestaste…

Él lo sabía muy bien…

Ya lo había vivido en el pasado…

Un pasado que le gustaría volver a experimentar…

Pero que debido a ciertos eventos ya no podría ser así…

Es por eso que la misión de D.H. ya estaba definida en su totalidad. Debían salvaguardar la paz mundial. Él debía mantener su promesa.

Al recordar lo que paso en su vida y lo que lo llevo hasta donde está ahora el peliblanco gano una mirada llena de odio, pero que afortunadamente paso desapercibida por los seres sobrenaturales al otro lado de la pantalla…

Rápidamente cambio su mirada de odio por una de malicia al ver el continuo cambio de reacciones de las chicas. Reginald no era idiota, él sabía que todas esas chicas/mujeres se sentían atraídas a Issei.

' _Ahora entiendo por qué Eva se molesta cada vez que alguien menciona a las integrantes de DxD'_ pensaba Reginald _'Prácticamente todas están con ganas de estar a su lado, hasta las líderes'_ el peliblanco ya se daba una idea más sólida del por qué la coronel Eva era muy celosa con Issei.

' _Creo que lo mejor será darles una pequeña probadita de los que normalmente hacen sentir a los humanos'_ pensó con malicia _'Desesperación'_ termino y empezó a hablar el peliblanco "He de admitir que nos costó trabajo hacer que Issei aceptara unirse a nuestras filas" decía Reginald lo que rápidamente hizo que los líderes y los integrantes de DxD se tensaran al escuchar lo que decía.

"Eso no es verdad!"

Se escuchó un grito de entre los seres sobrenaturales presentes en la reunión y rápidamente se giraron para encontrarse con Rias quien fue la que había hablado.

"Mi Ise jamás se uniría con ustedes!" decía la chica con una mirada dirigida hacia Reginald.

"Rias!" su hermano estaba preocupado que su hermana dijera algo que provocara el enojo del líder de D.H.

"Ise nunca nos traicionaría!" decía la chica con decisión "Debieron haberle hecho algo!"

En ese momento Reginald abría un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa _'Así que la pelirroja se da una pequeña idea…'_ pensaba _'Creo que lo mejor será seguir con el plan y dejar en claro nuestras intenciones'_ y deshaciéndose de la sorpresa en su rostro antes de que la notaran rápidamente se decidió a observar la plática que tenían en ese momento los demás al otro lado de la pantalla y esperando el momento preciso para interrumpirlos.

"Rias! Guarda silencio, no queremos que haya un malentendido" le reclamaba Sirzechs a su hermana menor.

"Pero Oni-sama…" decía la pelirroja algo nerviosa al darse cuenta lo que su explosivo arrebato pudo haber provocado, aunque la chica se mantenía decidida en sus palabras.

"Pero nada! Debemos abordar esto de manera serena o de otra forma…" el maou Lucifer no pudo continuar debido a que fue interrumpido por su compañera maou Serafall, quien levanto la mano para que Sirzechs guardara silencio. La maou pelinegra tenía una mirada seria que ninguno de los jóvenes estaba acostumbrado a ver.

"Basta Sirzechs" el tono de voz de la ex-Sitri era serio y frio, lo que daba entender que no estaba bromeando "Rias tiene razón, Issei nunca nos dejaría" las palabras de la maou podían ser interpretadas de forma literal por los demás líderes hombres presentes, pero para las demás chicas y para Reginald esas palabras tenían otro sentido: Que el castaño nunca las dejaría a ELLAS.

Serafall entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Reginald y manteniendo bajo control su poder la chica entablo conversación con el líder de D.H. "Es por eso que me gustaría preguntarle señor Reginald…"

"Alto ahí Maou Leviathan" Reginald interrumpió a la chica "Ya sé lo que me va a preguntar" le decía el peliblanco "Me va a preguntar acerca de Issei, ¿no?"

La mencionada afilo la mirada cuando nombraron a su amado "Así es" respondía la chica "Me gustaría saber cómo lograron que Issei se uniera a ustedes" pregunto la chica genuinamente interesada en saber si en verdad Issei había decidido abandonar la alianza, seguían en su papel de infiltrado o algo había pasado y lo estaban manipulando de algún modo.

Lo que no sabía es que una de sus suposiciones no estaba tan alejada de la realidad…

"Um…" el peliblanco se había llevado una mano al mentón en pose pensativa mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Los líderes de las facciones y los miembros de DxD lo veían con ansiedad, más las mujeres en comparación con los hombres, esperando por la respuesta del peliblanco para saber más sobre lo que ocurrió en esos dos años que Issei no estuvo presente.

"Les propongo un trato" hablo Reginald al momento que abría los ojos y veía a los líderes en específico mientras cortaba la transmisión que les permitía ver a Issei, haciendo que las chicas jadeen no por cansancio sino por haber perdido la imagen del chico que amaban.

"¿Qué clase de trato?" pregunto Shemhazai al recuperar un poco la compostura luego de la sorpresa inicial al descubrir la identidad de I-CG.

"Uno muy simple cadre Shemhazai y que creo yo será algo beneficioso para ambas partes" anuncio Reginald ganando la atención total de todos.

"El cual sería…" hablaba no muy convencido Michael, sintiendo que el trato que iba a proponer Reginald no le iba a gustar para nada a él y los demás, pues sentía que algo malo podía pasar…

"Ya les había dicho que no quería que iniciáramos con el pie izquierdo así que me gustaría pedirles una reunión entre ustedes, los líderes de las tres facciones, y mi persona" hablaba Reginald sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por sus palabras "Claro que si Yasaka-dono o algún otro líder de alguna otra facción gusta estar presente por mí no estaría mal, así me ahorrarían la molestia de visitarlos para hablar con ellos"

"U-un mo-momento" hablaba Sirzechs quien había perdido toda emoción de molestia hacia Reginald y la cambio por sorpresa y confusión al escucharlo querer tener una reunión con él y los demás "Una reunión!"

Todos, absolutamente todos los que estaban presentes en la sala estaban sumamente sorprendidos por la proposición del peliblanco, ¿Qué no les había declarado la guerra hace unos momentos?

En estos instantes, luego de la reacción explosiva de Rias, todos los jóvenes integrantes del equipo DxD habían decidido guardar silencio y dejar que los líderes llevaran a cabo la plática. Igual estaban sorprendidos por la propuesta de tener una reunión.

"No sé por qué se sorprenden tanto" mascullo Reginald "Solo será una reunión entre nosotros" les decía el líder peliblanco.

"Pero hasta hace unos minutos nos había declarado la guerra" dijo Baraquiel quien no se confiaba de las palabras del peliblanco.

"Ho, ¿Yo, declararles la guerra? No recuerdo haber hecho eso…" decía el peliblanco con genuina curiosidad al escuchar las palabras del padre de Akeno.

"Sí!" exclamo exaltado Ajuka, se estaba poniendo nervioso al saber que los humanos pueden competir con él en cuanto a inteligencia se refiere "Cuando nos dijo sobre las intenciones de su grupo, dijo que protegería a los humanos de nosotros"

Reginald recordó entonces cuando dijo esas palabras y lo que siguió, diciéndoles que tomaran su declaración como ellos quisieran _'Oh cierto'_ pensaba el peliblanco.

"Sí, ahora lo recuerdo" decía Reginald y esto hizo que todos volvieran a ponerse nerviosos por la posible acción que decidiera tomar el líder de D.H.

"Y les pido una disculpa" decía Reginald lo cual dejo a todos sorprendidos, sin excepción.

…

…

…

"EEEEHHHH!"

Exclamaron todos sorprendidos por lo que había dicho el peliblanco ¿Acaso oyeron bien? ¿Les estaba pidiendo perdón? ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PASANDO?!

"Espera!" hablo Yasaka sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo "¡¿Cómo es eso de que nos están pidiendo perdón?!" le decía mientras tenía problemas para comprender lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

"Eso se debe a las palabras que dije con anterioridad" explicaba de manera tranquila Reginald.

"¿Cómo está eso?" preguntaba Gabriel "Explícate" le ordeno con un tono de voz autoritario que nadie había escuchado antes, ni siquiera Michael. Estaban acostumbrados a escuchar a Gabriel con un tono de voz suave y pidiendo las cosas por favor, no a oírla ordenarle algo a alguien con un tono tan serio como el que había usado en ese instante.

Reginald simplemente alzo una ceja en señal de intriga al ver la actitud de la serafín de cabellos rubios, pero aun así procedió a explicar la razón de sus disculpas y de paso darles a conocer el por qué quería llevar a cabo una reunión con los líderes.

"Lo que pasa es que por el calor del momento les dije que tomarán mis palabras como ustedes quisieran y no me di cuenta que esa respuesta posiblemente desencadenara las hostilidades entre nuestros grupos, cosa que no quiero que suceda" empezó a explicar el peliblanco ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos los líderes y lo miembros de DxD.

"No entiendo…" decía Falbium quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"Eso se explica de manera sencilla Falbium-dono" hablaba Reginald "Había dicho con anterioridad que D.H. se centraría en proteger a los humanos de seres como ustedes y es ahí donde cometí mi error" el peliblanco entonces dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo, como si recordara algo.

"Esas palabras pueden ser malinterpretadas y admito que es un error generalizar a toda una especie por los actos de unos cuantos de sus miembros" les decía el peliblanco y nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlo "Lo que en verdad busca D.H. es proteger a los humanos inocentes, aquellos que no saben nada del mundo sobrenatural o que llevan una vida tranquila" lo dicho por Reginald hacia que todos tuvieran una mirada de sorpresa.

"Aunque también hay que recordar que hay unos humanos que causan dolor y tragedia en las vidas de los inocentes, como los grupos terroristas que atacan a la gente que no tiene nada que ver con la agenda de dichos grupos, nosotros en D.H nos encargaremos de proteger esas personas que tienen una vida simple, asegurarles que la tranquilidad de la que gozan no se verá comprometida"

La explicación que daba Reginald cada vez dejaba más sorprendidos a los presentes.

"Ya que, si lo piensan, nosotros hemos acabado también con los humanos que formaban parte de las células de la Brigada que sobrevivieron" les recordó Reginald cuando le preguntaron si sabía que había humanos en esos grupos.

"Para no hacer el cuento largo nuestra verdadera meta consiste en mantener la paz mundial y es por eso que no estamos afiliados a ningún gobierno de ningún país" termino de hablar Reginald.

Los minutos pasaron en donde todos los seres sobrenaturales procesaban la información que les había llegado gracias a las palabras del líder peliblanco.

…

…

…

"Entonces, ¿Ustedes no buscan pelear contra las tres facciones?" pregunto algo dudosa Serafall.

"No" fue la simple respuesta de Reginald.

"Solo buscan mantener la paz para los humanos, ¿no?" pregunto Azazel un poco más calmado.

"Así es, y es por esa misma razón que solo nos dedicamos a cazar a los miembros restantes de la Brigada" empezaba a dar otra explicación Reginald "Sabemos, gracias a la información que conseguimos por parte de Rizevim, que la Brigada buscaba liberar a la "Bestia del Apocalipsis" y sabemos que no solo afectaría al mundo sobrenatural sino también a nosotros los humanos. Es por eso que solo atacamos a esos seres sobrenaturales y sus aliados que buscan destruir el equilibrio del mundo"

Una vez más todos se sorprendieron por lo que decía el líder de D.H. en verdad se les hacía difícil aceptar lo que estaban escuchando.

"Y brindamos nuestro apoyo desde las sombras para acabar con los grupos terroristas que solo buscan causar desdicha en el mundo, y lamentablemente algunos grupos terroristas hacen esos actos despreciables en nombre de la religión" lo decía mientras posaba su mirada en Michael quien se sentía nervioso por lo dicho por el peliblanco.

"Pero no culpamos a nadie más que a los ignorantes que hacen esas acciones en nombre de algún dios" decía Reginald sorprendiendo a Michael y Gabriel por su manera tan madura de ver la situación. Cualquier otra persona hubiera culpado a la religión y hubiera desarrollado un odio irracional hacia los miembros de esa religión.

"No culpamos a la religión, a ninguna, ya que todo es un círculo que se repite de manera continua y mantiene el equilibrio, pero hay individuos que buscan romper ese balance" explicaba de manera seria Reginald "Es lo que ustedes han estado protegiendo con tanto esfuerzo" les decía el peliblanco haciendo que se sorprendan.

"Lo único que les puedo criticar es que ese equilibrio que ustedes cuidan solo es para beneficio de los seres sobrenaturales y dejan desprotegidos a los humanos quienes al final de cuentas son piezas importantes para la manutención de sus grupos" Reginald era directo con sus palabras.

Los líderes bajaban la cabeza. Sabían que lo que decía el peliblanco era cierto, ellos velaban por la seguridad de sus grupos y aliados, pero dejaban desprotegidos a los humanos y sabían muy bien que parte de sus aliados tenían contactos con algunas personas que eran importantes para ellos y lo menos que podían hacer era asegurar que esas personas tuvieran una vida tranquila, más no lo hacían.

También tenía razón el otro líder al decirles que los humanos son parte importante de los grupos, aunque otros miembros de la alianza no lo quisieran admitir, pero es gracias a los humanos que ellos se mantienen estables: Son los humanos, gracias a sus **"Sacred Gears"** o sus habilidades mágicas, quienes se convierten en demonios reencarnados para los séquitos de los demonios de clase alta; son los humanos quienes con sus oraciones y fe mantienen estable el cielo; Son los humanos quienes con su lujuria y deseos más profundos ayudan en la manutención y obtención de recursos para los ángeles caídos, quienes (en su infinita perversión) levantan negocios donde la gente puede "saciar" sus más grandes deseos…

Entonces ¿Qué pasaría si los humanos son aniquilados en una guerra que ellos mismos provoquen? La respuesta es sencilla, pero ninguno quería pensar en eso… se rompería el balance en el mundo. Y si se rompe el balance entonces las cosas se pondrían más serias para los seres sobrenaturales, y con la tasa de natalidad tan baja que tienen los demonios, ¿De dónde sacarían entonces miembros para los séquitos? Y más importante aún, ¿Qué pasarían con las **"Sacred Gears"** que solo los humanos pueden portar?

"Aunque también la culpa es nuestra" confesaba Reginald "Todo el tiempo habíamos vivido en la ignorancia, creyendo que la vida se resolvería con el paso del tiempo en lugar de actuar por nuestra cuenta" decía Reginald lo cual llamo la atención de Sirzechs.

"Un segundo" interrumpió el maou pelirrojo "Hemos visto a los humanos desde la antigüedad y normalmente cuando se involucran con el mundo sobrenatural es porque de alguna forma entran en contacto de alguna forma" hablo Sirzechs.

Con lo que decía Sirzechs todos los que estaban con él encontraron la razón en sus palabras y estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

"Por lo cual me gustaría preguntarle ¿Usted cómo se enteró del mundo sobrenatural?" pregunto genuinamente curiosos Sirzechs.

Reginald se mantuvo en silencio por lo que decía Sirzechs. El maou Lucifer tenía razón… él supo del mundo sobrenatural luego de un incidente del pasado… uno que le dejo una cicatriz profunda y que lo obligo a tomar cartas en el asunto luego de que descubrió que no solo él fue el afectado…

"Tiene razón Lucifer-dono, y con gusto me encantaría responderle, pero me gustaría regresar primero a nuestro tema principal: la reunión" les recordó el líder de D.H.

"¿Está usted eludiendo la pregunta?" preguntó Azazel.

"Estoy eludiendo esta pregunta y en parte la pregunta que me hizo la señorita Gabriel en favor de llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes y en donde con gusto les responderé toda duda que tengan" les explico Reginald.

"¿La pregunta de Gabriel?" dijo Michael.

"Si, a pesar de que ya les dije la razón de ser de mi grupo la verdad es que aún no les he dicho la otra _razón_ por la cual este grupo existe… una que surgió luego de que descubrimos _cierta información_ que estoy seguro será también de vital importancia para ustedes también" dijo de manera enigmática Reginald.

"Es por eso que, insisto, me gustaría llevar a cabo una reunión donde podamos cimentar una relación de cordialidad entre nuestros grupos" les dijo esperando la respuesta de los líderes.

Mientras tanto, Sirzechs y los demás tenían una discusión con la mirada, pero quienes tenían mayor convicción para llevar a cabo la reunión eran Serafall, Gabriel y Yasaka, quienes veían en esto la oportunidad perfecta para saber sobre Issei y lo que paso en esos dos años.

Fue la mirada totalmente seria de Serafall la que le dio la respuesta a Sirzechs para que este respondiera a la petición del peliblanco.

"Está bien" los jóvenes, quienes seguían al margen de la conversación, se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Sirzechs, pero las chicas rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que así podían conseguir información acerca de Issei.

"¿Cuándo se llevará a cabo la reunión?" preguntó Sirzechs.

"¿Le parece que sea dentro de una semana?" sugirió Reginald "En el lugar que usted elija" propuso.

Sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces Sirzechs dio su respuesta "De acuerdo, se llevará a cabo en la en Kuoh, más concretamente en la academia Kuoh, en el salón del Club del Ocultismo" declaro el pelirrojo, ¿Qué mejor lugar para llevar a cabo una reunión asi de importante que el mismo lugar que ha visto otros eventos importantes?

"Entonces está decidido" hablo Reginald "En una semana llegare a Kuoh acompañado de mis hombres más confiables y responderé todas y cada una de las dudas que tengan, incluso las que tengan que ver con mi mejor elemento, I-CG"

"Ahora, sin más, me despido" dijo Reginald quien no permitió que le preguntaran algo más ya que corto la comunicación con ellos.

…

…

…

…

…

El ambiente era pesado en la sala de reuniones luego de la decisión de hacer una reunión en una semana.

…

…

…

*Sob* *Sob*

Unos pequeños sollozos llamaron la atención de los líderes quienes se giraron para ver que los sonidos provenían de Rias, quien lloraba mientras trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas. Prestando atención se dieron cuenta que las demás chicas también tenían lágrimas en sus ojos y trataban de no quebrarse en ese mismo instante. Vali por su parte trataba de mantener su postura seria a pesar de que pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Rápidamente Sirzechs se acercó a su hermana y la abrazo, intentando calmarla.

"Rias, tranquila, dime ¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto, aunque se daba una idea de la razón de por qué estaba así.

"*Sob* Al fin… *Sob* después de dos años… ahí esta *Sob* mi Ise, mi querido Ise" decía la chica mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara para cubrirla mientras reanudaba su llanto.

Todas las demás chicas estaban igual que Rias. Ver a Issei las hizo felices, pero al verlo como parte de ese grupo las entristeció ya que ahora que el shock inicial había pasado, pensaban que el chico las abandono y decidió formar parte del nuevo grupo.

"No se preocupen" decía Sirzechs con un tono tranquilo "En una semana me asegurare de obtener las respuestas a las preguntas que todos tenemos"

Rias no respondió y solo asintió a las palabras de su hermano.

"Sirzechs-sama" llamo Grayfia "Ha sido un día muy ajetreado, lo mejor será descansar y mañana continuamos con la reunión" proponía la reina más fuerte del inframundo quien también estaba afectada por lo que vio y al enterarse que Issei formaba parte del nuevo grupo, pero que mantenía una postura seria en favor de las chicas, aunque le fuera complicado.

"Tienes razón Grayfia" decía Sirzechs quien procedió a separarse un poco de Rias quien había caído dormida luego de la sorpresa y de haber llorado "Ayúdame con Rias-chan por favor" le pedía el maou a su reina quien asintió y se acercó para tomar a Rias mientras el pelirrojo se dirigía hacia los demás.

"Lo mejor será retirarnos a descansar como dice Grayfia, mañana mismo haremos una reunión de emergencia con los demás demonios jóvenes y con Odín-sama para discutir lo que ocurrió hoy y planear algo si es necesario"

"¿Pl-planear qu-qué cosa Lu-Lucifer-sama?" pregunto nerviosa Asia pensando que le harían daño a Issei.

"El cómo traer a Issei de vuelta, por supuesto" decía para alivio de la rubia y las demás chicas quienes también estaban nerviosas, hasta las líderes "No me creo que Issei haya decidido unirse por su cuenta… pero eso lo descubriremos en una semana"

"Además, debemos estar preparados por si D.H. resulta ser una amenaza…" decía de manera seria el pelirrojo.

"Pero por ahora les ofrezco hospedaje en el castillo Gremory" decía con una sonrisa dirigida hacia los demás líderes.

"Aceptaremos con gusto Sirzechs" dijo Michael mientras Gabriel asentía.

"Sera un honor Sirzechs" respondía Azazel mientras Shemhazai y Baraquiel estaban de acuerdo.

"Debo negarme Sirzechs, tengo que ir a Kyoto a cerciorarme que Kunou esté bien, pero estaré aquí a primera hora mañana para le reunión" decía Yasaka negándose a la invitación, pero sin ser descortés.

"No se preocupe Yasaka-san, pero le pediría por favor que traiga mañana a su hija" le pidió Sirzechs.

"¿Esta seguro Sirzechs-san?" pregunto la mujer algo dudosa.

"Es lo mejor Yasaka-san" esta vez hablo Serafall "Es mejor que todos sepamos a lo que nos enfrentamos, incluso su hija, para que tenga cuidado si se llega a topar con estas personas" explico la maou Leviathan.

"Bien, así será, con su permiso me retiro" dijo la kyuubi quien activo un círculo mágico con destino a su hogar y partió.

"Lo mejor será retirarnos a descansar" declaro Sirzechs recibiendo asentimientos de los demás quienes empezaban a salir de la habitación con destino hacia el castillo Gremory.

' _Hay que estar preparados para lo que sea'_ pensaba Sirzechs.

' _Presiento que algo le hicieron a Issei-kun… No te preocupes querido cuñado, si te hicieron algo los haremos pagar…'_ pensaba con decisión el maou pelirrojo.

Debían estar listos… en una semana se llevaría la reunión con este nuevo grupo y debían obtener respuestas…

Pero más importante, saber que paso con Issei Hyodou…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es que sufrí lo que todo escritor sufre en algún momento…**

 **El bloqueo…**

 **Pero eso no es excusa, la historia ya está planeada y la escribía a buen ritmo, pero lo que paso es que no tenía inspiración para escribir luego de que cuando lo que ya llevaba, que era la mitad del capítulo, se perdió cuando mi computadora se infectó con un virus y se perdió el documento…**

 **Lo cual es triste ya que normalmente guardo cualquier avance en mi USB personal, pero en esta ocasión no fue así ya que el mismo día que estaba escribiendo fue cuando paso lo del virus…**

 **Maldita suerte de perro que tengo… *sniff*…**

 **Como sea, espero que les guste el capítulo y aquí está la lista de miembros importantes de D.H. (solo pondré el nombre de los que ya se conocen y para los demás solo la posición que tienen):**

 **Reginald Verteidiger – Fundador y líder**

 **Eva – Coronel**

 **Issei Hyodou – Guardia personal de Eva y miembro más fuerte del grupo**

 **McAustin – Coronel**

 **¿? (hombre) – Guardia personal de McAustin y miembro de "Las tres sombras"**

 **¿? (mujer) - Guardia personal de McAustin y miembro de "Las tres sombras"**

 **¿? (hombre) - Guardia personal de McAustin y miembro de "Las tres sombras"**

 **¿? (mujer) – Coronel**

 **¿? (hombre) – Guardia personal del tercer coronel**

 **Alessandra – Doctora principal de la organización**

 **Agente "A" – Miembro del escuadrón R.O.Y.A.L.**

 **¿? (mujer) – Miembro del escuadrón R.O.Y.A.L.**

 **¿? (hombre) – Miembro del escuadrón R.O.Y.A.L.**

 **¿? (hombre) – Miembro del escuadrón R.O.Y.A.L.**

 **¿? (mujer) – Miembro del escuadrón R.O.Y.A.L.**

 **Estos serían los miembros más importantes del grupo. Luego serán introducidos en la historia…**

 **Ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen una duda, alguna sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM, ya sé que dije que la historia está planeada, pero igual puede haber pequeñas modificaciones.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo chicos!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Tratare de subir el capítulo 9 antes del 25 ya que salgo de vacaciones con mi familia y no regresamos hasta el 30 así que intentare dejarles un capítulo más, si no puedo entonces les digo esto desde ahora:**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! QUE DISFRUTEN DE LAS FIESTAS Y DE LA FAMILIA! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Los leo después!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey chicos sorpresa! Capítulo nuevo!**

 **Como regalo de navidad les traigo este capítulo y como siempre, cualquier explicación importante esta al final del capítulo en la nota de autor.**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Sufrió algo similar… o tal vez algo peor (sonrisa macabra)**

 **Superheros315: Gracias y felices fiestas para ti también.**

 **madafakiu: Ojojo aquí esta lo divertido: Las intervenciones de Reginald podrán hacerlo parecer antagonista, pero no se ha aclarecido al 100% si él y su grupo en verdad lo son… puede que lo sean, puede que no… Que disfrutes el capítulo!**

 **aten92: Gracias! Sí… suele suceder que te quedan dudas luego de contestar otras, pero espero que para cuando lleguemos al final sean resueltas todas! (Solo para dejarte con más, pero las secuelas las contestaran… creo)**

 **Nico48825: Igualmente!**

 **alexzero: Aquí tienes la continuación! Que lo disfrutes!**

 **Apocalups Dragon: Sip, metieron la pata. Creo que las posibilidades llegan hasta, por el momento, 2%... Que disfrutes el capítulo!**

 **antifanboy: No te preocupes, D.H. demostrara de que están hechos. De lo demás, espero que la historia cumpla tus expectativas cuando se llegue a esa parte…**

 **neopercival: No te preocupes amigo! Si se dará a conocer como Reginald entro en contacto con el mundo sobrenatural. Por cierto, ya te dejé mi review en tu historia "El Dragon rojo de la desolación" muy buena, por cierto.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi, a mí solo me pertenecen mis ideas locas y los OC's que puedan salir.**

 **Nota importante: Me disculpo si hay algún error, bueno, más de lo habitual, pero es que acabo de escribir este capítulo y lo edité lo mejor que pude contando que aquí donde vivo es ya la 1 de la mañana… tengo sueño…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Antes de la Reunión, parte I**

 **(Castillo Gremory)**

Nos encontramos en el castillo Gremory un día después del encuentro con el líder de D.H. donde el peliblanco había propuesto llevar a cabo una reunión para discutir sobre la posición de la nueva organización con respecto a la alianza de las facciones.

Después de salir del castillo Lucifer donde se dio la situación, los maous se retiraron a sus respectivos aposentos, con Sirzechs acompañando a sus invitados al castillo de su familia para que se hospedaran esperando la reunión de emergencia que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente. Llegando al castillo fueron recibidos por los patriarcas Gremory quienes vieron alarmados como las chicas llegaban con lágrimas en sus ojos y preguntaron qué había pasado, a lo que el maou Lucifer les dijo que les explicaría todo en la mañana.

Zeoticus y Venelana, aunque no estuvieran convencidos por la respuesta, accedieron ya que notaron que el estado de animo de las chicas estaba muy decaído, además de que cuando preguntaron qué fue lo que había pasado algunas de las chicas reanudaron sus llantos, siendo Asia e Irina las más afectadas.

Luego de asignarle una habitación a cada quien, y de dejar a Rias en su antigua recamara, Sirzechs regreso a su castillo acompañado por su mujer y su hijo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se vendría.

A primera hora el maou ya estaba en la sala principal del castillo Gremory, juntos a sus padres quienes tenían una expresión de sorpresa, y Venelana adornaba también su rostro con una expresión de tristeza e incredulidad.

¿La razón?

Sirzechs les había platicado lo que sucedió el día anterior.

"Espera un minuto Sirzechs" hablo Lord Gremory quien aún no salía de la sorpresa luego de escuchar lo que su hijo le había platicado "Déjame ver si entendí, me estás diciendo que ayer unos humanos lograron interferir en la frecuencia del inframundo y un hombre de edad madura se presentó como el líder de un nuevo grupo y declaro, frente a los líderes de las tres facciones bíblicas y la líder youkai, que su organización protegería a la humanidad de cualquier evento que amenace la paz de los humanos, pero no solo eso sino que entre sus filas…" en ese momento el patriarca Gremory pauso sus palabras al recordar algo que se le hacía difícil de creer.

Venelana veía con tristeza a su esposo y no podía ocultar la tristeza que se apreciaba en su propio rostro ya que ella tampoco quería creer lo que su hijo le había contado hace unos minutos.

Tomando un largo respiro y librándose de su estado anímico, aunque fuera por unos instantes, prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo "Entre las filas de ese nuevo grupo esta Issei-kun, ¿Me olvide de algo?" pregunto dirigiéndose hacia su hijo.

*Sob* *Sob*

La matriarca Gremory no lo soporto más y empezó a sollozar mientras su esposo le daba un cálido abrazo mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras a su oído para tratar de calmarla.

"Madre!" exclamaba Sirzechs quien se acercaba preocupado a su progenitora "¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó al verla en ese estado.

"*Sob* Es solo… *Sob* Es solo que… no… no me creo que *Sob* que Issei… que Issei-kun haya… haya traicionado a la alianza *Sob*" la madre de Rias veía a su hijo con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro de finas facciones "¿Qué hay… *Sob* qué hay de Rias… *Sob* Qué hay de las demás chicas *Sob*?" preguntaba totalmente sumergida en la tristeza.

Zeoticus al escuchar a su mujer tan destrozada simplemente aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo, claro sin lastimar a su esposa, tratando de calmarla mientras ganaba una mirada de odio dirigida hacia el castaño que había "traicionado" a su querida hija y a las demás chicas que tienen sentimientos por él. El patriarca Gremory empezaba a creer que todo era un capricho por parte del Sekiryuutei o que el chico nunca abandono del todo sus tendencias pervertidas.

Sirzechs se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio que su padre adopto y se dio cuenta que esta iba dirigida hacia Issei, lo cual no le gusto para nada y se dispuso a hablar para aclarar cualquier malentendido que pudiera surgir.

"Padre, quita esa mirada de odio de tu rostro en este instante" decía el maou Lucifer con un tono de voz serio dirigido hacia su propio padre quien se sorprendió al haber sido descubierto por su propio hijo.

Venelana, quien ya se estaba tranquilizando, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con le escena de su hijo dándole una mirada digna de su puesto de maou a su propio padre, cosa que la sorprendió.

Zeoticus, por su cuenta, veía a su hijo con una expresión seria. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que Issei estaba haciendo lo mismo que Rias y las tres primeras chicas de su séquito hicieron hace dos años? El patriarca Gremory sabía que su hija había cometido un error similar hace dos años, pero ella estaba en verdad arrepentida y quería arreglar las cosas. El saber que el castaño estaba en el nuevo grupo le dio la idea de que Issei les estaba pagando con la misma moneda y estaba haciendo sufrir a su querida hija.

"¿Es que no lo ves Sirzechs?" hablaba Zeoticus con un tono frio "Issei-kun le está haciendo daño a Rias y a las demás chicas con sus acciones" decía empezando a dejar que la furia se apoderara de sus emociones "El mocoso no es mejor que Rias si está actuando solo por un capricho, no me voy a permitir que…"

*Swoosh!*

De repente el maou pelirrojo incremento su aura de manera brusca, sin importarle que pudiera asustar a los invitados que están quedándose en el castillo al momento, pero es que las suposiciones de su padre en verdad lo estaban haciendo enfurecer. Su padre no sabía la historia completa. Ellos tampoco la sabían, pero tenían una suposición después de ver el actuar del castaño y escuchar las palabras de Reginald.

Los patriarcas Gremory se sorprendieron al sentir el incremento de poder de su hijo, pero Zeoticus quedo intimidado ya que por un momento pudo ver al Sirzechs que peleo en la guerra de las tres facciones, el Sirzechs que demostró por qué era merecedor del título de Lucifer. Frente a él ya no estaba su hijo, no… frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que unos de los 4 maous actuales y a la vez uno de los dos únicos _Super Demonios_ y le estaba dirigiendo una mirada que le dictaba que guardara silencio.

"Basta" susurro el pelirrojo menor mientras su fría mirada se mantenía sobre su padre "Primero que nada no sabemos si Issei-kun en verdad traiciono a la alianza, sigue en su papel de infiltrado o algo más paso…" dijo de manera misteriosa Sirzechs lo cual llamo la atención de sus padres.

"¿A qué te refieres hijo?" pregunto Venelana ya más calmada.

"Tenemos razones para creer que Issei-kun sigue en su papel de infiltrado debido a que casi no sabemos nada de este nuevo grupo y la reunión que se llevara a cabo la siguiente semana puede ser el punto para que Issei regrese" terminaba de hablar el maou.

"¿Una reunión la próxima semana?" cuestiono Venelana ya que Sirzechs aún no le decía nada sobre una reunión futura.

"Cierto, no les he hablado de eso…" decía Sirzechs de manera nerviosa ya que se le había escapado ese "pequeñísimo" detalles.

De repente la puerta de la habitación donde estaban hablando fue abierta de golpe y en ella entraron Azazel y Michael muy apresurados y en alerta. Azazel tenía unas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente mientras que Michael tenía una pose ligeramente tensa y una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Sirzechs, ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó el ángel caído.

"Sentimos el incremento de tu aura y pensamos que algo malo estaba sucediendo" explico Michael quien veía como Sirzechs les mandaba una mirada nerviosa.

"Jejeje…" reía de manera nerviosa el pelirrojo "Lo siento, lo siento, es que tuve una pequeña situación con mi padre aquí presente" decía el pelirrojo mientas señalaba hacia sus padres.

"¿Oh, en serio?" cuestionaba Azazel quien adoptaba su típica postura relajada.

"Entonces… ¿No ocurre nada malo?" pregunto Michael quien volvía a estar tranquilo.

"No, nada malo" respondió el maou "Es solo que hubo un pequeño malentendido entre mi padre y yo" explico Sirzechs.

"¿Qué clase de malentendido?" preguntó Azazel.

"Algo relacionado con… Issei-kun" hablo Sirzechs con algo de dificultad en su voz.

"Oh… ya veo" dijo Michael al recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

"Bueno, arriba esas caras largas" trato de animar el ambiente Azazel "Hay que prepararnos para la reunión, estoy seguro que los demás no tardaran en llegar"

"Tienes razón" el pelirrojo se acercaba a la puerta "Hay que avisar a todos que se llevara a cabo en el castillo Lucifer, en el mismo lugar que ayer" dijo Sirzechs.

"¿Estarán todos presente?" pregunto Michael. En ese momento habían abandonado la sala en donde Zeoticus y Venelana se quedaron. Uno pensando en lo que le dijo su hijo y la otra esperando que las cosas se arreglen.

"Si" contesto Sirzechs "Estaremos los mismos que estábamos ayer, más la inclusión de Odín-san y los demás demonios jóvenes"

"¿Entonces la heredera Sitri, la heredera Agares y el heredero Bael estarán presentes?" pregunto esta vez Azazel.

"Así es, Serafall le aviso a Sona y su séquito que deben estar presentes, Ajuka le aviso a Seekvaira y Falbium a Sairaorg" explico Sirzechs.

"Grayfia se retiró un poco más temprano para ir por Yasaka-san y la pequeña Kunou" termino de decir el pelirrojo.

Para el momento en el que dijo esto los tres líderes ya se encontraban a las afueras del castillo Gremory. Ya los estaban esperando sus acompañantes. Por parte de Michael estaba su hermana Gabriel, quien aún mantenía su expresión de preocupación por lo que paso el día anterior. Por parte de Azazel estaba solo Baraquiel ya que el propio pelinegro de mechones dorados le encargo a Shemhazai que fuera a Grigori por la cadre Penemue para que estuviera presente en la reunión.

Vali, Rias y las demás chicas se habían adelantado al castillo Lucifer por lo que no estuvieron presentes cuando ocurrió la pequeña fricción entre Sirzechs y Zeoticus.

"¿Qué fue ese aumento de aura hace un momento Sirzechs-san?" pregunto Gabriel intrigada.

"No fue nada grave, Gabriel-san" hablo el pelirrojo "Simplemente un pequeño malentendido entre mi persona y mi padre"

"Espero que no haya pasado a mayores…" dijo el padre de Akeno.

"Yo también lo espero, Baraquiel-san, yo también lo espero" hablaba Sirzechs mientras pensaba _'Espero que papá cambie su manera de pensar… lo que menos necesitamos es que desarrolle una aversión hacia Issei-kun'_

Y con este último pensamiento los líderes se transportaron directo al castillo Lucifer, en donde se llevaría a cabo una pequeña reunión de emergencia como preámbulo a la reunión de la siguiente semana.

* * *

 **(Castillo Lucifer – Sala de reunión)**

Apareciendo directo en la sala de reuniones en la actual residencia de Sirzechs llegaron los que se encontraban hace unos momentos en el castillo de los Gremory.

En la sala ya estaban reunidos todos los participantes de la reunión de improvisto. Gracias al uso de un poco de magia lograron ampliar un poco la sala, así como la mesa para que pudieran tomar asiento los líderes.

Yasaka estaba hablando junto a Odín, quien había llegado sin protección alguna. Los demás maous estaban hablando con Shemhazai quien había llegado junto a Penemue. La única cadre presente estaba entablando una conversación con Serafall.

Penemue tenía una mirada de sorpresa total por lo que le estaba platicando Serafall, ya que los ojos de la mujer tenían unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Lo que no muchos miembros de la alianza saben es que la mujer más fuerte de Grigori está enamorada del Sekiryuutei. Solo Serafall sabia sobre los sentimientos de la mujer y ella misma se encargó de ayudar a Penemue a aceptar dichos sentimientos. No está de más decir que cuando se supo lo de Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko, la cadre estaba furiosa, en especial con Akeno ya que su acto daba mala imagen a los ángeles caídos, o mejor dicho a las féminas de Grigori ya que podían llegar a ser tachadas como mujeres infieles, aun cuando no todas son así.

Por respeto a su compañero Baraquiel, Penemue no hizo nada en contra de su hija, pero las pocas veces que la cadre estaba en presencia de alguna de las chicas anteriormente mencionadas no perdía la oportunidad de lanzarles miradas llenas de furia.

En estos momentos la ángel caído estaba en shock luego de que Serafall le contara lo que aconteció el día anterior donde por fin, después de dos años, lograron saber que fue de Issei. Escuchar que el chico ahora era miembro del nuevo grupo hizo que la cadre entrara en un estado de sorpresa, pero Serafall le aseguro que no podían sacar conclusiones apresuradas y que debían esperar a saber qué fue lo que en verdad paso.

Por otro lado, estaban los jóvenes demonios presentes. Debido a que la noticia fue dada de manera improvista solo estaban presentes Sona, Tsubaki, Yura, Saji, Seekvaira y Sairaorg. Los demás miembros de las respectivas noblezas se encontraban ya sea haciendo contratos o llevando a cabo otras actividades en otros lugares que evitaron que estuvieran presentes en el momento.

Sona trataba de entablar una conversación con Rias, quien mantenía la mirada perdida y no respondía a los llamados de su amiga. Tsubaki estaba igual, tratando de obtener información de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ni Akeno ni Kiba respondían a los acercamientos de la reina Sitri.

Las dos chicas no querían admitirlo, pero estaban sumamente preocupadas por lo que pudiera pasar. Las dos chicas también tenían problemas arreglando sus sentimientos ya que, aunque no lo quisieran admitir a nadie más, estaban igual de preocupadas que Rias y las demás sobre el paradero de Issei.

Con el paso del tiempo las dos pelinegras empezaron a desarrollar sentimientos por el castaño. Sona tuvo una plática con Saji muy seria en donde le dijo que no sentía nada por el más que el sentimiento de amistad y que lo veía como a su hermano menor. Desde ese momento la pelinegra se centró en sus estudios y en el desarrollo de su escuela en el inframundo. En una ocasión sus padres estaban charlando con sus dos hijas sobre la propuesta matrimonial que Serafall planeaba entregarle a Issei cuando este volviera de su misión de un año. Esto se dio 5 meses después del inicio de la misión del castaño. En esa charla Sona pudo sentir como un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para ella se presentaba cada vez que Serafall mencionaba todo lo que le haría "disfrutar" al castaño una vez que se casaran. Ese sentimiento eran nada más y nada menos que los celos.

Asi es. La siempre fría y seria Sona Sitri estaba celosa. Celosa del sentimiento de amor que su hermana tenia. Celosa de la gran relación que tenía Issei con todas sus chicas. Es por eso que Sona se molestó mucho con su amiga cuando esta le platico lo que había hecho. Su enojo se fue deteriorando luego de que Rias había matado al chico con el que salía y que mostro que en verdad estaba arrepentida. La pelinegra sabía que las palabras de su amiga eran sinceras y decidió apoyarla cuando Issei volviera…

Aunque muy dentro de su ser… en lo más profundo de su corazón… la chica tenía una idea un poco maquiavélica… si Issei dejaba a Rias entonces ella tomaría la oportunidad de acercarse al castaño… sabía que su torre se sentía atraída al chico y Sona quería aprovechar para poder saber que se siente amar a alguien…

En cuanto a Tsubaki, la chica sintió como su corazón se rompía cuando se le declaro a Kiba, pero este tratando de no lastimarla, la rechazó de la manera más caballerosa posible, diciéndole que no tenía esos sentimientos por ella ya que el caballero de Rias había desarrollado sentimientos hacia su amiga Tosca y declaro que esperaría a que la chica madurara para tener una relación con ella.

A pesar de que no es mal visto que los demonios tengan harem Kiba declaro que el solo quería compartir con Tosca y se disculpó con Tsubaki por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. Luego de lo ocurrido Tsubaki quedo algo deprimida, pero fue gracias a sus compañeros de séquito que la chica salía poco a poco de su estado de tristeza.

Aunque ya no estuviera triste por lo de Kiba si se sentía celosa al escuchar como Yura hablaba y hablaba sobre Issei y lo genial que era y como se comportaba de manera tan caballerosa con ella. Tsubaki no podía creer que el pervertido #1 de Kuoh hubiera cambiado tanto. No lo creería sino fuera por lo que decía Yura y las demás chicas que seguían en la academia, más lo que escuchaba por parte de las chicas que estaban en el séquito de Rias, incluyendo a la pelirroja. Es por esas razones que Tsubaki se sorprendió cuando se enteró de lo que habían hecho Rias y las tres primeras chicas de su séquito. La reina Sitri no podía entender por qué le harían algo asi al castaño.

Tratando de consolar a su compañera cuando se enteró que su amado se había ido a una misión de 1 año la chica recibió una muy interesante propuesta por parte de Yura. La peli-azul le dijo a Tsubaki que le diera una segunda oportunidad al amor y le propuso el buscar una relación con Issei. La pelinegra se sorprendió, más no podía negar que el castaño no se haya vuelto apuesto luego de la batalla contra Qlippoth. La pelinegra había decidido darle otra oportunidad al amor y ahora solo esperaba el regreso del castaño para pedirle una cita.

Le Fay estaba sentada con la mirada perdida mientras su hermano posaba su mano en su hombro. Le habían dado la noticia sobre Issei y la chica estaba en proceso de negación. No quería creer que su amado estuviera en ese grupo.

Arthur por su parte creía que el castaño los había traicionado y cuando estuvo dispuesto a declararlo como enemigo por hacer que su hermana sufriera solo bastaron un par de miradas de muerte por parte de Vali y Kuroka para que el chico se mantuviera en silencio.

La llegada de Sirzechs y los demás llamo la atención de los presentes y rápidamente Odín y Yasaka se acercaron a ellos para empezar la reunión.

Tomando asiento en la mesa se prepararon para iniciar la reunión. Los jóvenes se mantenían alejados. Aunque algunos se acercaron un poco para poder escuchar si se requería la intervención de alguno, otros se mantuvieron en los lugares en donde estaban. Vali en específico estaba recargada en el marco de una ventana, observando todo desde la ventana.

"Bien, comencemos" hablo Sirzechs "Estoy seguro que saben por qué estamos aquí, ¿no?" pregunto dirigiéndose hacia los demás.

Todos los que no estuvieron en la reunión del día anterior asintieron a sus palabras, siendo estos Odín, Sona, Seekvaira, Sairaorg y los otros tres miembros presentes del séquito de Sona.

"Entonces necesitamos discutir sobre la nueva información que se nos presentó ayer" intervino Azazel.

"Perdón por la interrupción, pero es que necesito saber algo" habló Sona con mucho respeto "¿En serio son solo humanos los que forman parte de este grupo?" preguntó Sona.

"No los subestime heredera de la casa Sitri" hablo Ajuka. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el maou peliverde estaba asombrado, así como algo herido del orgullo, que unos humanos fueran los que lograran intervenir y hackear el sistema que tanto tiempo le llevo desarrollar.

"No los estoy subestimando Beelzebub-sama, sé muy bien la capacidad de los humanos, no se le olvide que en nuestro grupo tenemos humanos con grandes habilidades como Le Fay-san y Arthur-san" hablo Sona algo indignada. Ella llevaba tiempo viviendo en el mundo humano y sabía muy bien de lo que eran capaces.

"Es solo que se me hace difícil creer que supieran todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos años" exponía la heredera Sitri.

"Bueno, es que no les hemos contado todo lo que ocurrió" hablo algo nerviosa Serafall y después de decir esto procedió a contarles sobre lo que Reginald les había platicado cuando lo conocieron el día anterior.

Luego de la explicación todos estaban sorprendidos. Escuchar que Rizevim y Euclid lograron sobrevivir y que fueron prisioneros de este nuevo grupo los dejo en shock, y más al escuchar que lograron obtener la información sobre los sobrevivientes de la Brigada.

Después escuchar que dos de los enemigos más importantes de la alianza fueron asesinados por los miembros de esa organización los hizo entrar en mayor sorpresa.

"Entonces…" pregunto Yura ganándose la atención de todos los presentes quienes observaron que la peli-azul tenia lágrimas en sus ojos "¿Issei-kun estaba con ellos?"

Toda la sala se sumergió en un silencio incomodo al escuchar la pregunta de la peli-azul.

Fue Gabriel quien contesto la pregunta de la torre del séquito Sitri "Así es Yura-san… Issei-kun está con ellos" dijo con tristeza en su voz al recordar lo que vio el día anterior.

Todas las chicas enamoradas del castaño bajaron la mirada en señal de tristeza al escuchar lo que dijo la hermana de Michael. Las que no querían creer lo que se había dicho negaban con la cabeza mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus rostros. Vali apretaba los dientes en señal de frustración mientras también apretaba los puños hasta el punto en que sangraban.

Le Fay, al no haber estado presente el día anterior, llevo sus manos hasta su rostro y comenzó a sollozar siendo abrazada por su hermano quien intentaba calmarla.

"Pero tenemos razones para creer que hay algo mal con Issei-kun" Gabriel lo dijo llamando la atención de los presentes, incluso de los demás líderes salvo Serafall.

"¿A qué se refiere Gabriel-san?" pregunto curioso Shemhazai.

"Es algo que creemos tiene que ver con Issei-kun" expuso Serafall su punto de vista.

"Algo que vimos…" dijo Gabriel quien al recordar la mirada de Issei se pauso en lo que estaba diciendo "Algo que vimos en sus ojos… en su mirada…"

Al momento de decir eso Vali abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Ella también se dio cuenta de eso gracias a Albion, pero creía que nadie más se había fijado en eso. Al parecer estaba equivocada.

"¿Algo raro en su mirada?" pregunto curioso Michael. Él ya sabía que su hermana tenía esa "habilidad especial" cuando veía los ojos de los demás, por lo que pensaba que ella pudo haber visto algo que se le escapó a él y los demás.

"Yo también lo vi"

Todos se giraron en dirección de la voz para encontrarse con Vali quien se separó del marco de la ventana y se acercó hacia la mesa de los líderes, deteniéndose al lado de Odín.

"Nos gustaría escucharlo, pero primero…" hablo Sirzechs haciendo que todos se giraran a verlo "Debemos darles a conocer la razón del por qué están aquí"

Ahora todos los que no estaban en la reunión prestaron atención.

"En una semana se llevará a cabo una reunión entre nosotros y el líder de este nuevo grupo y se dará en el edificio del Club del Ocultismo" anuncio el maou pelirrojo sorprendiendo a todos los que no sabían.

"Y necesitamos tener un plan de contingencia por si las cosas se tornan hostiles" dijo de manera seria el pelirrojo.

Y toda la sala se sumergió en un completo y sepulcral silencio…

Lo que no sabían es qué en otra parte del mundo, una reunión entre los miembros más importantes de la nueva organización también se estaba llevando a cabo…

Continuara

* * *

 **Ok chicos y aquí está el 9no capítulo! Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, son los mejores!**

 **Sé que el capítulo es algo corto en comparación a los más recientes, pero es que, como había dicho en la nota de autor del capítulo anterior, voy a salir de viaje y no regreso a casa hasta el 30 de este mismo mes.**

 **Durante este viaje familiar no voy a poder contar con mi fiel computadora para escribir por lo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para dejarles este capítulo que espero y lo disfruten.**

 **Y ahora, ya sé que lo dije el capítulo anterior, pero no está de más repetirlo;**

 **Feliz Navidad, o cualquier festividad que lleven a cabo!**

 **Feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **Que disfruten estas fechas en compañía de los suyos!**

 **Los leo después!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey chicos! Feliz 2017!**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero sea de su agrado!**

 **Ahora, a responder los reviews:**

 **Nico48825: De hecho, menos! Tal vez en el próximo… creo…**

 **aten92: Espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **Superheros315: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfrutes!**

 **neopercival: Aquí lo tienes y solo te digo: falta lo que viene.**

 **alexzero: Aquí está la conti, ojalá te guste!**

 **incurison123: No esperes más, aquí lo tienes.**

 **antifanboy: Gracias. Si, la verdad quise hacer distinto con D.H. y espero que las cosas que van a venir sean de tu agrado.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Oh créeme… la alianza se enterará… y no les va a gustar… MUAJAJAJA! (inserte risa malvada de bajo presupuesto)**

 **Descargo de pertenencia; Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi y cualquier compañía que trabaje en la obra. A mí solo me pertenecen mis ideas locas y los OC's que puedan surgir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Antes de la reunión, parte II**

 **(Castillo Lucifer)**

"Sé que no les gusta cómo suena esto, pero debemos prepararnos para el peor de los escenarios" hablo Michael luego de que Sirzechs anuncio la reunión con el líder de D.H. y que debían estar preparados.

Y efectivamente, luego de lo dicho por el maou pelirrojo las chicas presentes que tienen sentimientos por el castaño adoptaron una expresión de horror tras de saber que posiblemente deban enfrascar al chico en una pelea.

"NO!" grito la pequeña Kunou "Issei-kun no es malo… *sob*… Issei-kun no nos dejaría… *sob*" decía la hija de Yasaka con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro mientras su madre se acercaba y la abrazaba en un intento de calmarla.

"Shhh… tranquila hija mía" la madre le daba pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda mientras le acariciaba el cabello "Todo va a estar bien… todo estará bien, te lo prometo" decía Yasaka en un intento por ocultar sus propias lágrimas mientras que los demás no sabían si lo que le dijo a su hija era para tranquilizar a la pequeña o a ella y las demás chicas.

"Tch!" mascullaba Saji molesto "Lucifer-sama tiene razón, debemos prepararnos para lo que viene" decía el peón Sitri con tintes de enojo en su voz "El bastardo de Hyodou nos ha traicionado, no deberían estar preocupadas por él lo más seguro es que el muy cobarde no quiso enfrentar lo que le esperaba al regresar. Yo en lo personal lo acabaría si es que lo llego a ver de nuev… Argh!"

El rubio no pudo terminar de hablar cuando recibió un repentino golpe que lo envió a estrellarse contra la pared.

Los tres líderes varones se giraron para ver a la persona que había golpeado al portador de Vritra y se encontraron con la portadora de Albion quien había sido la que había iniciado las hostilidades.

Vali, por su parte, tenía una mirada de odio dirigida hacia el rubio luego de que este empezó a despotricar en contra de su amado.

' _¡¿Cómo se atreve ese idiota?!'_ pensaba furiosa la peli-platina _'¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir que MI Issei es un cobarde?! Mi amado es más hombre de lo que este idiota podrá ser en toda su miserable vida!'_ la chica no expresaba sus pensamientos de manera hablada debido a que estaba tan molesta por los comentarios de Saji que lo único que se podía escuchar eran sus dientes rechinar.

Los varones presentes en la sala veían toda la interacción muy nerviosos debido a que todas las féminas tenían una mirada de furia dirigida hacia el rubio quien ahora estaba incrustado entre los escombros de la pared. Hasta Sona y Tsubaki le dedicaban miradas de decepción.

Poco a poco Saji salía de los escombros mientras su mente regresaba hacia los pensamientos oscuros que en los últimos meses se habían apoderado de su ser.

Esos pensamientos tenían como principal protagonista al castaño portador de Ddraig. En primera instancia el rubio sentía empatía por el castaño luego de enterarse del engaño de las chicas, más luego se enteró que ni Ravel ni las demás piezas del séquito de la pelirroja habían participado y que solo Rias y sus tres primeras piezas femeninas habían sido las causantes de todo el embrollo, por lo que Saji ahora solo estaba molesto con las mencionadas.

Después se dio la plática que tuvo con su Rey en donde la heredera Sitri le dejo en claro que ella no se sentía interesada en tener una relación amorosa con él, cosa que hizo que el peón rubio se volviera serio y frio a tal grado de que su actual relación con Momo y Ruruko estaba en un bache debido a que el chico ya no les prestaba la misma atención que antes.

Desde esa conversación con Sona el chico cambio. Y entre esos cambios más radicales estaba que ahora Saji veía el mundo de manera más seria, además de que se había vuelto más distante con todos sus compañeros de séquito, razón por la cual su relación con sus novias estaba en un momento complicado.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué Saji ahora se molestaba con la mera mención de Issei? ¿Por qué el rubio lo consideraba un enemigo? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué tenía deseos de acabar con el castaño?

La respuesta era sencilla:

Saji estaba celoso.

Estaba celoso que Issei tuviera una relación estable y maravillosa con las chicas que lo amaban. Quitando el hecho de que Rias lo engaño y que las otras tres tenían motivos menos maliciosos, pero igual sujetos a malentendidos no opacaban el hecho que su relación con las demás estaba atravesando por un momento dulce:

Se había enterado por varias fuentes y rumores que se escuchaban en el inframundo que los Phenex tenían tiempo planeando la boda de Ravel e Issei y solo faltaba el regreso del chico para consumar el acto.

Su compañera Yura les había contado a todos que Xenovia le había pedido ayuda a ella y los demás miembros del séquito de Sona para que le brindaran apoyo en su búsqueda de tener una cita romántica con Issei, en donde la peli-azul de mechón verde por fina daría el siguiente paso.

Luego estaba Rossweisse. La valquiria tenía un par de semanas distraída y eso se debía a que el viejo Odín había decidido "apoyar" a la peli-platina en su relación con el castaño y que mejor manera de ayudarla (según Odín) que darle un viaje todo pagado a Hawái por dos semanas donde puede compartir con su querido Issei… La peli-platina estaba sumamente nerviosa de pasar dos semanas SOLA con el chico que ama en un paraíso tropical…

Y luego estaban todas las demás chicas…

Saji estaba sumamente celoso por la vida amorosa del castaño, pero su furia incremento cuando se enteró que la maou Serafall, la hermana mayor de su Rey, estaba enamorada de Issei.

¿Cómo diablos lo logro? Era la pregunta que estaba cimentada en la mente de Saji durante meses al cuestionarse como es que el castaño se había ganado el corazón de la maou Leviathan.

Pero su furia llego al límite cuando escucho una conversación entre Sona y Yura… una conversación donde Sona le pedía a Yura que le ayudara a acercarse a Issei.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Saji perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba… cuando en su mente declaro a Issei Hyodou como su enemigo en lugar de su rival… cuando se dio la idea de que si mataba a Hyodou entonces Sona no tendría otra opción que aceptar estar con él…

Pero eso no era lo único…

No…

Saji no se quedó corto con sus "planes"

Él sabía muy bien cuantas chicas estaban enamoradas del castaño… en su mente empezó a maquinar un plan para arrebatarle al castaño lo que más le importaba…

Las chicas que ama.

Saji siempre vio a las chicas del séquito Gremory como mujeres atractivas, por lo que su manía de matar a Issei solo fue alimentada más por sus deseos de poder "consolar" a las miembros de ese séquito una vez que Issei perdiera la vida de manera "desafortunada".

El peón rubio estaba perdido, por donde fuera que uno lo viera. Se había sumergido en su mundo y ya ni siquiera Momo y Ruruko podrían ayudarlo.

Fue entonces que Saji termino por salir de los escombros listo para enfrascarse en una pelea contra la Hakuryuukou y demostrarle quien era el más fuerte, pero antes de siquiera poder dirigirle una mirada a la peli-platina se paralizo al sentir un instinto asesino que lo tenía a él como único objetivo.

Todas las chicas presentes se habían molestado por lo que dijo el chico Genshirou, incluso la siempre sonriente Kuroka tenía una mirada afilada y una expresión de molestia dirigida hacia el peón de Sona. Akeno tenía unos cuantos rayos en las puntas de sus dedos e incluso la siempre tierna Asia le daba una mirada de desaprobación al rubio.

"Suficiente" hablo Serafall con un tono de voz serio intentando calmar los ánimos en la sala, aunque también le dirigía una mirada de enojo al peón de su hermana menor.

Las palabras de la maou Leviathan hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de los varones presentes en la sala.

Los demás líderes estaban nerviosos por lo sucedido, Gabriel, Yasaka y Penemue estaban furiosas por lo ocurrido, pero Gabriel era la que estaba más tranquila ya que debía cuidarse para no convertirse en un caído.

Los demás chicos miembros del equipo DxD estaban sumamente nerviosos por lo que estaba pasando: Kiba y Gasper sentían la ira que irradiaban sus compañeras de séquito, pero a la vez tenían una mirada de molestia con Saji luego de que este propusiera acabar con Issei. Bikou también tenía miedo por la reacción que tuvo Vali y también porque fue testigo de la mirada asesina que Kuroka le había dedicado a Arthur tan solo unos momentos antes. El mencionado Pendragon también estaba nervioso ya que recordaba que él estuvo a punto de declarar a Issei como su enemigo luego de escuchar lo que los demás habían visto el día anterior, pero al ver cómo reaccionaron las chicas, incluyendo su hermana menor, se dio cuenta que no podría hacer entrar en razón a las chicas…

"No tenemos tiempo para pelear entre nosotros. Debemos prepararnos para lo que viene que es la reunión en unos días" anuncio Serafall mientras veía a todos en la sala lo cual fue un mensaje para todas las demás chicas de tranquilizarse.

"Serafall tiene razón" hablo Falbium "Hay que estar preparados por si este nuevo grupo resulta ser hostil"

"Y conociendo nuestra suerte… lo más seguro es que ocurra algo en la reunión…" hablo Azazel con algo estrés en su voz porque cada reunión que llevaban a cabo terminaba en una pelea… el caído esperaba que esta vez no fuera así…

Las palabras del caído hicieron que las expresiones de todos los presentes se ensombrecieran ya que tenía razón. Vali en especial ya que recordó la vez que traiciono a la alianza durante la reunión para firmar la paz.

"Además hay que tener un plan de contingencia por si Issei nos ataca" recalco Falbium, aunque lo que dijo causo molestia en algunos de los presentes.

"¿A qué te refieres Falbium?" Sirzechs pregunto con un tono calmado, aunque por dentro estaba molesto que su compañero maou insinuara que Issei era ahora el enemigo.

"¿Qué no es obvio Sirzechs?" preguntó el maou Asmodeus como si fuera obvio "El Sekiryuutei ha abandonado la alianza, es obvio que ahora él un enemigo más…"

"Está equivocado Falbium-san" interrumpió Gabriel al maou.

"¿Gabriel?" cuestiono Michael al ver que su hermana intervino en la conversación de los dos maous.

"Perdón la interrupción Sirzechs-san, Falbium-san, pero he de aclarar que no creo que Issei-kun haya decidido dejar la alianza por decisión propia" explico la hermana de Michael llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

"¿Qué quiere decir Gabriel-san?" pregunto Baraquiel interesado por lo que decía la serafín.

"Con gusto les explico" dijo la rubia y esto hizo que todos se acercaran, dejando de lado la tensión que se había formado hace unos momentos por lo que había dicho Saji.

"De hecho tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando antes de cambiar de tema, cuando Serafall-san y Vali-san habíamos comentado algo que vimos en Issei…" Gabriel dejo con la duda a todos los demás.

"¿Y que sería eso?" cuestiono Sirzechs.

"Sus ojos" dijo Vali casi en susurro, pero el silencio que había en la habitación era suficiente para que todos escucharan.

"¿Sus ojos?" pregunto Kuroka interesada al escuchar lo que su amiga había dicho.

"Sí, sus ojos" recalco Serafall.

"No entiendo" quien hablo esta vez fue la pequeña Kunou quien llamo la atención de todos al recordar que la hija de Yasaka también estaba en la reunión, solo que ahora ya estaba más calmada.

"Yo les explico" hablo Gabriel llevando la atención hacia ella de nuevo.

"Cuando vimos sus ojos notamos que estaban vacíos" Gabriel lo decía con una expresión triste al recordar que tan fríos eran los ojos del chico "No tenían brillo… parecía como si toda la vida se le hubiera ido… como si lo único que notáramos era una maquina dispuesta a seguir las ordenes que le dieran"

Uno a uno los presentes empezaban a darse una idea de lo que estaban diciendo, salo Kunou y Asia quienes aún no entendían del todo lo que dijo Gabriel.

"Un momento… ahora lo entiendo!" dijo Michael quien y había juntado todas las piezas al recordar la "habilidad" especial que su hermanita posee "Entonces estas diciendo que Issei-kun…" el rubio dejo la idea al aire y se estremeció cuando su hermana asintió, pero lo que dijo a continuación no fue lo que él esperaba…

"Si. Issei-kun podría estar bajo algún tipo de control mental"

Esto último dicho por la rubia del cielo dejo estáticos a los demás quienes debido el estrés emocional del día anterior no habían pensado en esa posibilidad.

"Pero no podemos asumir nada hasta que se lleve a cabo la reunión con el señor Reginald" esta vez Serafall hablo esperando que todos se centraran en la discusión actual "Podemos darnos el lujo de creer que Reginald traerá a Issei-kun a la reunión"

"Pero también podemos asumir que Reginald traerá a otros agentes a la reunión, ¿no?" Ajuka intervino ya que creía en las palabras de Serafall y Gabriel, pero también quería asegurarse de recordarles a los demás que la posibilidad de que Reginald trajera a otros miembros de su grupo era muy grande.

"Así es, no hay que olvidar que el mismo Reginald nos confirmó que llevaría a sus mejores hombres y antes de eso nos dijo que Issei ES su mejor agente por lo que podemos estar casi seguros que Issei vendrá" hablo Azazel luego de escuchar todo lo que se había dicho hasta ahora.

"Y una vez que Issei-kun este aquí podemos obtener toda la información que queramos" Sirzechs termino viendo qué si se lo proponían, podían conseguir la información que tanto querían.

"Entonces…" dijo Rias esperanzada.

"Si todo sale bien Issei-kun volverá con nosotros, con ustedes" dijo Sirzechs con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como la esperanza iluminaba los rostros de las chicas.

Y así procedían a hablar sobre las posibles medidas de seguridad que debían preparar para la reunión cuando de repente…

"UN MOMENTO!" grito Irina quien hasta hace unos momentos había recordado algo que al parecer a todos se les había pasado por alto.

Todos se habían girado sorprendidos por el repentino grito de la auto-proclamada ángel, menos Xenovia quien se estaba sobando la oreja ya que ella estaba justo al lado de Irina cuando está grito.

"¿Qué pasa Irina-san?" pregunto Gabriel.

"LAS PIEZAS!" dijo la chica mientras se giraba a ver a Rias.

"LAS PIEZAS RIAS! PODEMOS USAR LAS PIEZAS!" le decía mientras tomaba a la pelirroja por los hombros y la sacudía mientras la afectada se ponía nerviosa.

"I-I-Irina! T-t-tranquilízate!" decía Rias mientras intentaba calmar a la chica de las coletas.

"Irina contrólate!" Gabriel se acercaba a la chica y la separaba de Rias quien rápidamente miro a su compañera con preocupación.

"Gabriel-sama! P-perdón… es solo… es solo que…" hablaba sumamente nerviosa la chica.

"¿Qué pasa Irina? Sabes que puedes confiar y hablar lo que te esté causando molestia" le decía la rubia mayor mientras la chica respiraba tranquilizándose.

"Podemos localizar a Issei"

…

Esas palabras hicieron que todos los presentes abrieran los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Podían encontrar a Issei? ¿Cómo?

Las tres personas que tenían la capacidad intelectual suficiente para pensar en algo en esta clase de situaciones estaban trabajando a marchas forzadas para dar con lo que trataba de decir Irina.

Sona, Ajuka y Falbium intentaban encontrar sentido a las palabras de Irina y debido a que las cosas se estaban tornando tensas no podían pensar en lo que la chica había dicho cuando se exalto, pero no fue sino hasta que Ajuka tuvo un golpe de memoria que le encontró la razón a lo dicho por Irina.

Cuando el peli-verde supo a qué se refería la chica se palmeo la cara por la estupidez en la que él se vio sumergido como para haber olvidado algo tan básico como lo que la chica de las coletas había recordado.

Su acción no pasó desapercibida por los demás quienes lo veían de manera extraña por su comportamiento.

"¿Sucede algo Ajuka?" preguntaba Sirzechs a su compañero maou quien se giró para verlo mientras adoptaba una expresión que reflejaba una inusual felicidad en el mencionado.

"La chica tiene razón, podemos saber dónde está Issei. De hecho, pudimos haberlo sabido desde antes…" las palabras del maou Beelzebub de nuevo enviaron a los presentes al mundo de la duda.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Más de unos había hecho esa expresión.

"La respuesta la tuvimos siempre frente a nuestras narices…" ahora parecía como si el maou no creyera que todo ese tiempo la solución estuviera ahí, como si las tareas y los trabajos que todos tenían hicieran que hasta lo más sencillo se les olvidara a todos.

"Ajuka, por favor, explícate" decía Falbium algo exasperado por cómo se empezaba a comportar el peli-verde.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sona también recibió la revelación que al parecer Ajuka había conseguido y la chica se sentía como una verdadera estúpida por haber olvidado algo tan importante, incluso siendo ella una Rey.

"Pero por supuesto" decía la chica mientras miraba a Rias quien se sintió algo intimidad por la mirada que le daba su amiga de la infancia.

"Oigan por favor, quisiera alguien decirnos que quieren decir!" decía Akeno perdiendo la paciencia porque le estaban dando vueltas al asunto.

"Las piezas de Issei" decía Ajuka en un susurro que fue lo suficientemente claro debido al silencio que permeaba en la sala.

…

Ahora era turno de los presentes que no habían descubierto la respuesta de sorprenderse.

Pero claro! Era tan obvio! Las piezas de peón de Issei eran la solución!

Rápidamente Rias se puso al tanto de la situación y dirigió su mirada a su hermano mayor quien se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su hermana y asintió.

"Oni-sama mi pieza de Rey!" decía la chica "Necesito que la actives por favor!" Rias le rogaba.

"Tranquilízate Rias, lo hare, pero necesito que estés calmada y que no vayas a hacer algo arriesgado" le advertía el pelirrojo mayor a la chica.

"Pero Oni-sama podemos encontrar a mi Ise al fin!" exclamaba la hermana menor.

"Lo sé Rias, lo sé, pero debemos actuar con cautela" empezaba a explicar el maou Lucifer "¿Qué pasaría si decides usar tus piezas para ir a donde esta Issei-kun y terminas rodeada por los miembros de D.H.?" preguntaba Sirzechs.

"Te podrían hacer daño" terminaba de hablar Sirzechs.

"E incluso si por azares del destino no se encuentra con alguien más que con Issei y logra traerlo de vuelta, Reginald podría tomar eso como una acción hostil de nuestra parte y la _dichosa_ reunión podría cancelarse y hasta podrían declararnos como sus enemigos" interrumpió Azazel la conversación de los hermanos.

"Pero esta podría ser una oportunidad única!" Rias le decía al líder de los ángeles caídos.

"Tomaremos el riesgo"

Ambos se giraron para ver a Vali quien se acercaba mientras tenía una mirada decidida en su rostro.

"No se nos presentara otra oportunidad como esta" decía la peli-platina.

"Pero es muy riesgoso Vali" advertía Azazel.

"Pero si hacemos esto de manera sigilosa entonces podemos hablar con Issei" exponía Vali "Y si es como pensamos e Issei está siendo chantajeado por ellos entonces podremos saber con qué lo están controlando"

"Vali-san tiene algo de razón" hablaba Ajuka "Se corre el riesgo de que en la reunión no podamos obtener esa información ya sea por parte de Issei o por parte del propio Reginald"

"Mmm… Ajuka y Vali tienen razón…" hablaba esta vez Michael y se giraba para ver a Sirzechs.

El pelirrojo suspiro al recibir las miradas de todos en la sala, incluso de su esposa Grayfia, ya que él era el único que podía decidir si eran activadas las piezas de su hermana.

Tomando una decisión Sirzechs hablo.

"Está bien…"

Las chicas estaban sumamente felices por esta oportunidad, pero el maou Lucifer rápidamente hablo para calmar el ambiente.

"Pero haremos esto con tacto, no podemos darnos el lujo de que cometan alguna tontería" la expresión seria del pelirrojo mayor hizo que los presentes también adoptaran una postura acorde al ambiente.

"Por lo que una vez que las piezas de Rias sean activadas de nuevo ella ira en esta misión junto a unos de ustedes, SOLO UNO" Sirzechs les daba las estipulaciones de la misión "No podemos correr el riesgo de que vaya un grupo grande y que corran el riesgo de ser descubiertos"

"Está bien Oni-sama, pero…" cuestionaba la pelirroja "¿Quién me acompañara?"

"Estaba pensando en Vali y Kuroka" decía Sirzechs.

"¿Yo?"/"¿Yo-nya? preguntaban las mencionadas al mismo tiempo.

"Si. Estaba pensando que ustedes serian la mejor opción ya que tienen experiencia en las misiones de infiltración y saben cómo moverte en esos escenarios" explicaba el maou Lucifer.

"¿Por qué ella y no alguna de nosotras?" pregunto algo molesta Koneko.

"No lo tomen personal chicas" suspiro Michael.

"Creo saber por qué ellas" chasqueo los dedos Azazel al darse una idea del porque Sirzechs escogió a las mencionadas "Rias debe ir por ser la Rey del séquito, Vali porque ella, a pesar de estar enamorada de Issei…"

Y justo en ese momento la peli-platina se sonrojo de manera fuerte.

"Sabe que esta misión es importante y no dejará que sus sentimientos nublen su juicio y si se requiere un escape rápido, pero Rias no lo hace, ella tiene capacidad de hacerla entrar en razón y sacarla de ahí…"

"Perdón Azazel-sensei, pero ¿Insinúa que las demás no somos lo suficientemente fuertes?" preguntaba de manera peligrosa Xenovia.

"No es eso Xenovia-san" trataba de calmar Gabriel a la peli-azul. Ella se daba una idea de lo que quería decir Azazel…

"Gabriel está en lo cierto" interrumpía el caído "Son fuertes, todas ustedes, pero Vali tiene un poco más de experiencia en este tipo de situaciones y no tiene una relación tan _estrecha_ con Rias" explicaba el pelinegro de mechones dorados dando una especie de mensajes secreto que ninguna de las chicas capto, salvo las líderes.

"Y Kuroka puede crear portales para escapar si las cosas se ponen peligrosas" terminaba de hablar Azazel.

Las demás chicas que no fueron escogidas para la misión aún tenían sus dudas e iban a seguir cuestionando la decisión, pero Serafall rápidamente intervino para aligerar el ambiente.

"Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos la reunión aquí, ¿no creen?" la pelinegra ofrecía.

"Estoy de acuerdo" Sirzechs tomaba la palabra "Rias, mañana a primera hora quiero que te presentes al castillo de Ajuka junto con Vali y Kuroka. Las estaré esperando ahí para que re-activen tus piezas y salgan a la misión" decía con un tono que no daba lugar a una discusión.

"Ok oni-sama" decía la pelirroja.

Justo en ese momento los jóvenes salieron de la sala acompañados por Grayfia. Kunou los iba acompañando ya que su madre le pidió que fuera con ellos mientras los líderes se rezagaban y se quedaban en la sala.

"Sirzechs" llamaba Falbium a su compañero.

"Mmm" el pelirrojo se giraba para ver a quien lo llamaba.

"¿Por qué les mentiste?" preguntaba el Asmodeus.

"¿A qué te refieres Falbium?" preguntaba el maou Lucifer.

"Sobre las piezas. ¿Por qué le dijiste que tenía que ir con Ajuka a que le activen sus piezas? Si pudo hacerlo aquí y ahora" comentaba el maou.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Desde hace unos meses Ajuka había logrado modificar el sistema de las **[Evil Pieces]** y ahora tenía en su posesión un artefacto nuevo con el cual podía activar o desactivar la pieza de Rey de un demonio de clase alta con séquito, además, el artefacto siempre lo cargaba consigo por si se requería su uso por alguna situación especial.

"Lo hice porque necesitaba que las chicas se calmaran" hablaba el pelirrojo "No sé si lo notaron, pero aún hay algo de tensión entre las chicas"

"Estas en lo cierto Sirzechs" hablaba Azazel "Pude notar algo de mala vibra entre las chicas, en especial cuando hablaste sobre las que irían con Rias"

"Exacto. Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto: El por qué escogí a Vali y Kuroka" decía Sirzechs.

"También quería preguntar sobre eso Sirzechs-san, ¿por qué mi hija no fue una opción?" preguntó Baraquiel.

"De hecho Azazel lo dijo" le decía el pelirrojo al cadre "Es por la relación que comparten Akeno y Rias"

Esto dejo confundidos a los que estaban presentes en la sala, salvo Azazel y Ajuka quien ya se había dado una idea de la decisión de Sirzechs.

"Ellas dos eran la opción más segura para acompañar a Rias" comenzaba a decir Sirzechs.

"Podrías elaborar más las cosas, por favor" pedía Shemhazai.

"Por supuesto" Sirzechs procedió entonces a contar el porqué de su decisión de elegir a Vali y Kuroka.

"El elegir a Vali y Kuroka se debe a que ninguna de las dos tiene una relación de amistad profunda con Rias a comparación de las demás, no pertenecen a su séquito o no se corre el riesgo de que enfrasquen a Issei en batalla si es que lo llegan a encontrar" comenzaba su explicación el pelirrojo.

"Ahora les voy a decir porque los demás no eran opción" al momento de decir esto todos los líderes prestaron atención

"Sona debido a que es amiga de la infancia de Rias, al igual que Akeno; y si la acompañaba se corre el riesgo de que Rias logre convencerla de que se queden si eso significa tratar de traer de vuelta a Issei, lo cual creo que sí podría suceder ya que, según Serafall, Sona ha mostrado un interés en Issei-kun"

Dicho esto, los demás se giraron para ver a Serafall quien asintió a las palabras dichas por Sirzechs.

"Tsubaki por extensión también queda eliminada ya que ella no iría a menos que Sona también fuera y viceversa, además de que también ha mostrado un interés en Issei-kun"

Ahora los líderes varones exhalaban… ese Issei era un suertudo…

Por otra parte, las cuatro mujeres presentes suspiraban… otra rival por el cariño de Issei aparecía…

"Le Fay queda también fuera de la lista ya que sus sentimientos podrían afectar el resultado, y también porque si ella va habría que enviar a su hermano también, lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto" pausaba por un momento el maou mientras se aseguraba que todos siguieran su discurso.

Al ver que todos seguían lo que él estaba diciendo prosiguió.

"Arthur y Saji, así como Bikou, tampoco son opción; los dos primeros mostraron una actitud hostil apenas fue mencionado el nombre de Issei-kun y Bikou sería posiblemente la otra opción más segura, pero aparte de su equipo, él no ha trabajado con los demás demonios jóvenes lo suficiente como para tener una relación de confianza con ellos"

Ahora era Yasaka la que asentía a las palabras del pelirrojo. Mientras que los demás recordaban como Arthur y Saji habían puesto un semblante sombrío cuando se mencionó al castaño… algo andaba mal con esos dos chicos…

"Seekvaira está en una posición neutral ya que ella no ha tenido mucho contacto con Issei, además de que tampoco tiene una relación tan cercana a Rias por lo que sería un peligro poner a dos personas que casi no han trabajado juntas a que hagan equipo"

Falbium asentía a las palabras de su compañero. Si era peligroso que dos personas con poco contacto hicieran equipo ya que ni Rias sabe cómo trabaja Seekvaira ni Seekvaira sabe cómo trabaja Rias.

"Y las demás chicas, así como Kiba-kun y Gasper-kun, serían más un peligro que una solución. Si van las chicas corremos el riesgo de que sus sentimientos las pongan en peligro y en caso de que el estado mental de Rias vuelva a deteriorarse puede usar la autoridad de sus piezas para obligar a los miembros de su séquito a que hagan en lo que no estén de acuerdo" terminaba de explicar Sirzechs.

"Y por eso escogiste a Vali y Kuroka" decía Michael una vez que entendía la razón de Sirzechs al escoger a las dos chicas.

"Así es Michael. Ahora solo debemos esperar a que mañana estén más tranquilas para que no cometan una tontería en la misión…"

Y con estas últimas palabras los líderes también procedieron a marcharse de la sala para que al día siguiente se lleve a cabo la misión de improvisto.

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – En algún lugar del mundo)**

En una sala especial de reuniones se encontraban reunidas un grupo de personas quienes discutían un tema de vital importancia.

Este lugar era nada más y nada menos que la sala de reuniones del grupo D.H. y los miembros presentes eran aquellos que tenían un puesto importante en la organización y actualmente se encontraban hablando sobre la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en unos días en Kuoh.

La habitación era espaciosa y contaba con una decoración lujosa con un tapizado fino en las paredes, cuadros de varios artistas colgados en la pared, dos sofás y un sillón cerca de las paredes, un monitor de gran tamaño en un extremo de la habitación y un candelabro elegante al centro de la habitación. En el centro de la misma se encontraba una mesa pentagonal de tamaño generoso y en cada lado se postraba una silla donde en ese momento se encontraban los cinco miembros más importantes del grupo.

En la silla principal, la cual contaba con un decorado más detallado en comparación con las otras cuatro, se encontraba sentado Reginald quien tenía un puro en su mano.

A su derecha se encontraba Eva quien mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras tenía los brazos cruzados. La chica pelinegra parecía estar molesta por algo…

A la izquierda de Reginald se encontraba la Doctora Alessandra Nitrice, la doctora en jefe de D.H. quien se encargaba tanto de la parte medica como de las investigaciones que pudieran surgir y fueran necesarias para la mejora del grupo.

La doctora Alessandra era una mujer en sus 30´s de cabello castaño oscuro acomodado en un bulbo en la parte posterior con una parte del cabello asomándose hacia arriba por la parte de atrás y dos mechones que caían por los costados de su cara. Poseía un cuerpo envidiable con unos pechos copa D y una piernas largas y torneadas y una cadera ancha que la hacía lucir atractiva. Vestía una blusa blanca que exponía una generosa cantidad de escote, una chaqueta morada desabrochada y encima una bata médica, además de una falda negra que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y unos tacones negros.

Actualmente la doctora tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro de finas facciones.

A la izquierda de la doctora se encontraba McAustin quien tenía una expresión de molestia mientras miraba a su líder.

A la derecha de Eva se encontraba una chica que parecía ser un par de años mayor que Eva de finas facciones. Tenía cabello rubio lacio que le llegaba a los hombros y unos ojos azules casi opacos. La característica más notable de la chica era la cicatriz de quemadura que tenía en la mejilla derecha y que contrastaba con su piel de apariencia de porcelana. La rubia tenía un cuerpo envidiable, pero que no llegaba a igualar el de Eva.

Esta chica era Marianne Leclair, la tercera coronel de la organización.

Pero ellos cinco no eran los únicos presentes en la sala.

Repartidos por la habitación se encontraban los guardias personales de cada coronel, así como los cinco miembros del escuadrón R.O.Y.A.L.

Detrás de la silla de Eva se encontraba Issei con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su espalda, portando su uniforme, pero sin el casco. Se podía observar sus ojos sin brillo mientras el chico se mantenía firme detrás de su jefa sin cambiar de expresión.

Al lado de Marianne, también de pie, se encontraba un chico que parecía ser dos años mayor que Issei. NO se podían apreciar sus facciones ya que portaba el casco típico de D.H. que cubría toda la cabeza.

Tras McAustin se encontraban sus "tres sombras" y quienes dos de ellos estaban un poco más alejados de la mesa. Uno de ellos, el de menor estatura y que parecía ser un chico, estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. El segundo, el de mayor estatura, estaba firme a unos centímetros de la silla de McAustin. La tercera, que parecía ser una mujer, se encontraba sentada en el sillón con los pies cruzados mientas dirigía su vista hacia Issei.

Ninguno de los tres dejaba apreciar sus rostros ya que portaban uniformes especiales que constaban de un traje spandex negro y encima una armadura ligera negra con toques grisáceos que cubría el torso, los antebrazos, los hombros y las pantorrillas, además de unos cascos.

Y en cada esquina de la habitación se encontraban los miembros R.O.Y.A.L. y quienes cuatro de ellos mantenían la misma postura: Firmes y con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, similar a Issei. El quinto miembro se encontraba recargado en una pared al lado de una ventana, pero de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada hacia Issei y luego regresaba su atención a lo que veía por la ventana.

De los cuatro miembros en la misma posición dos eran hombres y dos eran mujeres, y una de ellas era la agente "A". El quinto miembro que estaba cerca de la ventana era una chica, por el físico que se apreciaba.

Cabe resaltar que, salvo la doctora, todos llevaban los uniformes de la organización, ya sea el uniforme básico o una variante especial.

"Insisto en que esta es una mala idea" hablo de repente McAustin mientras se dirigía hacia su líder.

"Y yo te repito que esta es una oportunidad de oro, McAustin, una que no podemos dejar pasar" decía Reginald con un tono cansado dirigiéndose al hombre mayor.

"Pero es que no lo ves!" interrumpía el pelinegro "¡¿Cómo vamos a aliarnos con esos fenómenos?! SOMOS LOS HUMANOS Y NO NOS POSTRAREMOS ANTE ESOS SERES!" gritaba con furia el hombre.

"¿Ya terminaste?" preguntaba Reginald con un semblante tranquilo, al parecer ni a él ni a los demás les afecto la explosiva reacción de McAustin.

"¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir McAustin?" hablaba Reginald con un tono de voz amenazante "Nosotros NO vamos a declararle la guerra a lo sobrenatural" decía Reginald.

McAustin adopto un semblante sombrío al escuchar las palabras de su líder.

"Eso iría en contra de nuestro objetivo de mantener a salvo a los inocentes…"

"Pero nosotros podemos mantenerlos a salvo! ¡¿Qué no le entiendes?!" interrumpió McAustin.

"Tú eres el que no le entiende" la voz de Reginald envió un escalofrío por la espalda de todos los presentes, excepto Issei "Debemos mantener una postura cuando mucho neutral con esos grupos…"

"Y tu haciéndole _eso_ al que es el pilar de esa alianza fue buena idea entonces, ¿no?" interrumpió McAustin ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de Reginald y de Eva.

"Tu… y todos los presentes aquí… saben el por qué… de mi razón para hacer… _eso_ " dijo Reginald mientras su postura hacia que una sombra cubriera sus ojos, dándole un semblante de terror.

Dicho esto, Eva bajo su mirada y apretó los puños en señal de molestia. Marianne también adopto un semblante triste y los guardias de cada coronel, excepto Issei, así como los R.O.Y.A.L. se tensaron al escuchar a su líder con un tono tan… oscuro…

"Entonces has de saber que no se lo tomaran muy bien" comentaba McAustin.

Reginald tomo aire para tranquilizarse y ya más calmado se dirigió hacia su coronel.

"Tengo confianza en que podre convencerlos con mi argumento" decía en un susurro casi imperceptible el peliblanco y todos lo escucharon.

"Creeré en ti, pero si las cosas no se dan como TÚ quieres, entonces YO actuare…" McAustin dijo.

"¿Me estas amenazando McAustin?" pregunto de manera peligrosa Reginald "¿Acaso tengo que recordarte QUIEN es el jefe aquí?"

"Sr. Reginald creo que sería buena idea dejar la reunión aquí, ¿no lo cree?" pregunto la Dra. Alessandra mientras se giraba para ver a su líder.

"Puede que tengas razón Alessandra" decía Reginald.

"Si, la verdad es que me gustaría… regresar a mis… _experimentos…_ con nuestro querido I-CG" decía la doctora mientras se lamia los labios de manera erótica y giraba su cabeza hacia Issei, y todo lo hacía aún con los ojos cerrados.

Esta acción hizo que Eva le dirigiera una mirada asesina a la doctora.

"¿Qué insinúas _doctora_?" le preguntaba con malicia "Y ustedes" decía Eva mientras se dirigía hacia la agente "A", la chica que estaba parada junto a la ventana y la "sombra" sentada en el sillón "Más les vale que dejen de ver a MI hombre…" lanzo la amenaza hacia las tres mencionadas.

Marianne y su guardaespaldas se tensaron, McAustin resoplo, Reginald suspiro y los demás agentes que no estaban involucrados simplemente negaron _divertidos_ la escena que ya parecía habitual.

Las tres mencionadas veían a Eva, y aunque no se pudiera apreciar en tres de ellas, Eva sabía que tenían una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros.

La doctora Alessandra no ocultaba su expresión de burla dirigida hacia la pelinegra.

E Issei todo el tiempo se mantuvo estático, casi como si fuera una mera maquina…

"Ara, la pequeña tiene colmillos, fufufu, que divertido…" reía la doctora mientras lo decía con un tono burlesco "¿Aun no lo entiendes?"

"No tengo nada que entender _maldita,_ protejo lo que es MIO" decía con furia Eva.

"Pues no haces un buen trabajo _querida_ " le respondía Alessandra "Es algo que nunca estuvo en tu control" hablaba con malicia la doctora castaña.

"Eres una…!"

"Suficiente"

Reginald interrumpió la confrontación entre Eva y Alessandra.

"La reunión ha llegado a su fin. Retírense" ordeno el peliblanco.

Con eso dicho los que estaban sentados se levantaron, excepto Reginald, y procedían a salir de la sala.

"Excepto Eva, Issei y Alessandra. Necesito que se queden" les aviso el líder y los mencionados se mantuvieron de pie en la habitación.

La agente que se encontraba recargada cerca de la ventana de acerco a Eva mientras salía de la habitación y le susurro en el oído.

"No te vayas a tardar… necesito a _mi campeón_ … hoy es mi día… no lo olvides… fufufu" y soltó una pequeña risilla al final que hizo que la sangre de Eva ardiera por la furia que sentía.

"¿Para qué nos necesita Sr. Reginald?" preguntaba la doctora con un tono profesional mientras abría los ojos y dejaba ver unos orbes color castaño, como el mismo tono de su pelo.

"Es sobre la reunión. Ya saben que ustedes dos, Issei y el equipo R.O.Y.A.L. me acompañara, ¿no?" preguntó Reginald.

"Lo sabemos" contesto Eva.

"Muy bien. Les pedí que se quedaran porque les voy a contar lo que tengo planeado…"

 **(20 minutos después)**

"ME NIEGO!"

Una furiosa Eva exclamaba mientras veía con molestia a su líder.

"Noes una petición Eva" respondía Reginald.

"No… no puedes… hacer… hacerme esto… ¿Por qué a mí?" pregunto la chica con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

"Alessandra retírate y termina lo que te pedí"

"Como desee Sr. Reginald" la doctora uso el mismo artefacto que Eva había usado con anterioridad en Issei "Ya escuchaste al jefe _primor,_ debemos terminar lo que… empezamos…" decía la doctora con lujuria mientras presionaba el botón, los ojos de Issei obtenían un resplandor azul y tras eso ambos salieron de la sala, con Issei siguiendo a la doctora.

Luego de que los dos salieran Eva por fin pudo deshacerse de su fachada de chica ruda y cayo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" gritaba mientras veía a Reginald con furia.

El peliblanco la veía con tristeza y procedió a arrodillarse frente a ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

"Shhh… Shhh… tranquila… tranquila" le decía en un susurro tratando de calmarla.

"No es justo… no es justo" decía aun sollozando la pelinegra.

"Lo lamento, pero es por el bien del grupo y lo sabes, además de que esto nos dará una ventaja por si deciden interponerse en nuestros planes" decía Reginald mientras se separaba de Eva y le limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Pero… lo habías prometido…" decía mientras bajaba la mirada.

"Lo sé… y me siento fatal por no haber cumplido esa promesa… y por hacer que Issei… que hiciera todo eso… aun sabiendo lo que sientes por él…" hablaba de manera triste Reginald.

"Por favor… no lo digas… no me hagas recordar" susurraba Eva mientras evitaba a toda costa pensar en esos momentos a los que se refería su líder.

"Pero… te prometo… que cuando todo esto termine… tu e Issei estarán juntos… y… serán felices" Reginald le daba una sonrisa a Eva mientras la chica se la devolvía y le daba un abrazo.

"Gracias… papá"

"De nada… hija"

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Castillo Beelzebub, al día siguiente)**

Rias, Vali y Kuroka estaban a las afueras del castillo de Ajuka y frente a ellas se encontraban el maou mencionado, Sirzechs y Grayfia.

"Bien, ya preparé todo asi que lo único que falta es activar las piezas" Ajuka procedió a pararse frente a Rias y extendió su mano en dirección de la pelirroja y recitando un encantamiento un brillo blanco apareció en el pecho de la chica.

Unos momentos después del brillo ceso.

"Listo, ahora tus piezas han sido activadas de nuevo" les decía Ajuka con una pequeña sonrisa "Ahora, vayan por ese dragoncito"

"Gracias Ajuka-sama" decía Rias sumamente feliz mientras le daba una reverencia.

"Ojou-sama, no pierdan el tiempo" Grayfia comentaba con su típico tono frío, pero con una sonrisa al pensar que podían traer de vuelta al castaño.

"Tienes razón Grayfia-nee, bueno, ya nos vamos" anuncio la pelirroja mientras activaba un círculo mágico con la ubicación las piezas de Issei.

"Recuerden, en cuanto la situación se comprometa salen de ahí" les recordaba el maou pelirrojo con seriedad.

"Así será Sirzechs-sama" decía Kuroka ansiosa ya que vería a su amado Issei luego de dos años.

Luego las tres chicas procedieron a entrar en el círculo de transportación…

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Múnich)**

Las chicas aparecieron frente a un edificio en una calle transitada de la ciudad de Múnich. Por suerte, aparecieron en una hora donde no había mucha gente en la calle que se sorprendiera al ver a tres hermosas chicas aparecer de un brillo que apareció en medio de la nada.

"¿Qué demonios?" cuestiono Vali dudosa al ver el letrero del edificio en el cual aparecieron enfrente.

"Tienda de chocolate… ¿El Bávaro Dulce?" esta vez era Rias quien tenía una mirada incrédula al ver el lugar.

"Bueno… puede ser… una buena fachada… ¿no?" preguntaba Kuroka quien procedió a entrar.

"Kuroka! Tus orejas y colas!" decía Rias alterada al ver que la nekomata no cubrió sus características felinas.

"Oh cierto!" Kuroka entonces procedió a ocultar sus orejas y sus dos colas y las tres entraron en la tienda.

*Cling!*

La campaña que anunciaba la entrada de un cliente sonó por el lugar.

"Buenos días, vaya les debe de gustar mucho el chocolate como para venir tan temprano"

Las chicas rápidamente se giraron para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz.

De una puerta del establecimiento salió un hombre de la tercera edad con una expresión feliz en su rostro.

"Mmm… ¿Buenos… días?" dijo Rias algo dudosa.

"Buenos días señorita, ¿vino buscando algún chocolate en específico?" preguntó el anciano.

"Bueno… verá… nosotras en realidad…"

"Chicas! Miren!" pero antes de que Vali pudiera terminar de hablar fue interrumpida por Kuroka quien señalaba hacia un estante.

Rias y Vali se giraron para ver lo que señalaba la pelinegra y se toparon con una gran sorpresa:

Las ocho piezas de Issei.

En un estante.

Juntas.

Las chicas no salían de su asombro, en especial Rias, quien veía con incredulidad las ocho piezas rojas en ese estante.

La pelirroja tenía muchas dudas en ese momento, pero no encontraba las palabras para expresar sus preguntas…

"Disculpe señor" hablo Kuroka "¿Cómo consiguió esas piezas?" dijo mientras señalaba las ocho piezas de peón.

"Oh! ¿Esas piezas tan curiosas?" pregunto mientras las tres chicas asentían a sus palabras atentas a lo que pudiera decir.

"Las encontré hace dos años cuando daba un paseo por el bosque que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad" relataba mientras la sorpresa se apoderaba de los rostros de las tres chicas "Me parecieron curiosas y me pregunte si podría encontrar el resto del juego, pero al parecer en ese lugar solo estaban estas piezas" decía mientras tomaba las ocho piezas y las ponía en el mostrador.

"Tengo la esperanza de que algún día pueda encontrar el resto de las piezas y…"

"Basta"

Rias rápidamente se acercó al anciano con su mano brillando con un círculo mágico mientras su cabello producía una sombra que curia su mirada.

"Rias! No!" exclamaba Vali.

"No hagas una tontería! Es solo un anciano!" decía Kuroka temiendo que Rias hiciera una acción que pudiera traerle problemas.

"Esas piezas son mías" decía la pelirroja en un susurro "Voy a tomarlas de regreso" mientras el brillo en su mano se hacía más fuerte y los ojos del anciano se iluminaban "Y usted olvidara que alguna vez las vio, ¿de acuerdo?"

El anciano solo asintió y Rias procedió a guardar las piezas y salió de la tienda con paso veloz seguida por Vali y Kuroka quienes la veían preocupación, la pelinegra más que la peli-platina.

"Rias!" Kuroka alcanzo a Rias y la tomo del brazo.

La pelirroja se giró con una mirada furiosa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Qué?" pregunto con un tono frio que envió un escalofrió por la espalda de la nekomata.

"¿Estas… bien?" cuestiono Kuroka

"¿Te parece… qué estoy… bien?" Rias trataba de contener las lágrimas.

"Rias…" decía Kuroka quien veía con lastima a la Gremory. Mientras tanto, Vali veía la escena con una expresión sin emoción alguna.

"Yo… yo pensé… pensé que… lo vería de nuevo… que podría abrazarlo… luego de dos años…" hablaba con mucho esfuerzo la chica.

"…"

"…"

Vali y Kuroka solo se limitaban a ver como la heredera Gremory se desplomaba y sus sentimientos salían a flote.

Rias cayo de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

"Lo extraño… *sob* lo extraño mucho… *sob*" lloraba la pelirroja.

En ese momento sintió unos brazos rodearla en un cálido gesto. Levanto la mirada y se topó con una cabellera plateada…

Vali la estaba abrazando…

"No te pongas así… *sob*" la peli-platina también lloraba "No eres la única… *sob* que lo extraña…"

Kuroka las veía con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales rápidamente se limpió y les dijo con un tono decisivo.

"Chicas" ambas se giraron a verla "Sequen sus lágrimas… recuerden que aun esta la reunión…" ambas abrían los ojos con sorpresa al recordar sobre la reunión "Ahí tendremos la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo"

Ahora las tres se encontraban de pie con expresiones de confianza.

"Y de recuperarlo" decía con una sonrisa Kuroka.

"Tienes razón" dijo Vali.

"Gracias Kuroka, Vali" dijo Rias con una pequeña sonrisa que ambas le devolvieron.

"Lo mejor será que volvamos" dijo Rias quien aprovecho que aún no había nadie en la calle y activo un circulo de transportación de regreso al inframundo para reportarle a Sirzechs lo que encontraron…

Y así, volvieron al inframundo y se prepararon para el día de la reunión…

Y este por fin llego…

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí está el primer capítulo del 2017!**

 **Espero que los disfruten!**

 **Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia de verdad que sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir con esto!**

 **Como siempre, si tienen una duda, alguna sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM. Yo con gusto responderé!**

 **Los leo después!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey que tal chicos y chicas, aquí es traigo el siguiente capítulo de Vida Rota!**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza, como siempre toda explicación, por más pequeña que sea, estará al final.**

 **Contestando Reviews:**

 **Superheros315: Je, gracias por el apoyo amigo.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Lo siento, sé que los Cliffhangers pueden ser molestos, pero es que son divertidos… en algunos casos… Sobre el final feliz… me guardo la respuesta.**

 **aten92: No te preocupes camarada, estoy seguro que tus dudas serán contestadas. Sobre lo otro, ya se verá, ya se verá…**

 **incursion123: La referencia de cómo se ven Eva, Alessandra y Marianne con respecto a chicas de otros animes esta al final.**

 **RJRP: Aquí tienes! Por cierto, me encanta tu historia de "El Sekiryoker", el último capítulo estuvo genial!**

 **xpegasox: Sip, eso es lo que viene. Que lo disfrutes.**

 **inuyashadaiyoukai: Gracias por el apoyo, que lo disfrutes.**

 **antifanboy: Bien, primero que nada, viejo, tus dudas están bien fundamentadas y te digo que todo ya está planeado en esta historia. Lo de Saji fue como un pequeño preámbulo de su participación en el resto de la historia y solo te digo que él no será antagonista, solo le puse esa reacción para mostrar lo que sentiría (a mi parecer) un chico que fue rechazado por la primera chica de la que se enamoró y que se lleva a cabo en un mundo donde la poligamia no es mal vista entre la sociedad de los demonios, por lo cual él está en proceso de "negación" ya que creería que aún tiene oportunidad con Sona. Sobre lo de Issei y su participación en la historia hasta ahora, su reacción se dio ya que en otros fics he visto que reacciona de manera similar, a veces dejándose llevar por la venganza y en otras simplemente deja de importarle. Aquí su idea era la de apartarse de las chicas queriendo despejar su mente ya que tenía miedo de que todas lo dejarán (hay que recordar que las causantes principales fueron Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko, las demás no participaron) y su nueva actitud también será explicada en los próximos capítulos. Sobre el cómo se enamoraron las de D.H. y las demás chicas sobrenaturales, todo se explicará, te lo aseguro. Y su importancia en la facción, las reacciones solo son del círculo más cercano de castaño, las chicas enamoradas y su gente de confianza. A pesar de todo siguen con sus vidas y sus obligaciones, pero eso no evita que quieran verlo de nuevo, en especial las enamoradas. Sería muy cansado poner las reacciones de TODA la alianza cuando para efecto de la historia, solo nos importan los personajes más importantes. Espero que la respuesta sea de tu agrado y perdón si es algo larga.**

 **Nico48825: Todo se explicará a su tiempo. Espero que cuando lleguemos a esa parte sea de tu agrado lo que tengo planeado.**

 **neopercival: Lo de castrarlo no se dará, ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel!… Creo… Sobre lo demás, ya se verá. Poco a poco se irán revelando grandes cosas.**

 **edgardoaldana946: Lo que hicieron con Issei se sabrá en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi. A mí solo me pertenecen las locuras… digo ideas, que puedan surgir en este fic, así como los OC's que salgan.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: El día esperado**

 **(Academia Kuoh – día de la reunión)**

En la academia Kuoh, más concretamente en el edificio del Club del Ocultismo, se encontraban listos los que participarían en la reunión con el líder de D.H.

Como en la reunión para la firma de la paz se encontraban presentes Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviathan por parte de los demonios, Azazel por parte de los ángeles caídos y Michael por parte de los ángeles. Se contaba también con la presencia de Odín por parte de la facción Nórdica y Kuroka fungía como la representante de la facción Youkai debido a que Yasaka no podía asistir para no dejar Kyoto sin protección alguna.

Rias estaba presente junto a toda su nobleza y Vali estaba acompañada por su equipo completo. Ambos grupos tenían la tarea de actuar como guardaespaldas de los líderes y tenían también la misión de salvaguardar el lugar de la reunión por si alguna célula de la Brigada o Qlippoth atacaba la zona.

"Repasemos entonces como se dividirán los grupos" anuncio Sirzechs mientras se ponía al frente del grupo, el cual estaba a su vez frente al edificio base de los Gremory, y ahora quedaba frente a los demás.

"Rias y Vali" las mencionadas veían al pelirrojo mayor "Ustedes dos estarán en la sala con nosotros" las chicas asentían.

"Rossweisse, tú y Le Fay estarán en el techo del edificio manteniendo la barrera intacta para que no ocurra un inconveniente" la peli-blanca y la rubia dieron miradas decididas.

"Los miembros de sus equipos se mantendrán en el perímetro, con cambios moderados de posición y siempre cuidando que el área esté libre de peligro" los mencionados movían la cabeza en señal de aceptación al escuchar a Sirzechs.

"Y en caso de que las cosas se pongan hostiles…" decía Azazel mientras dejaba la palabra en el aire esperando a que alguien contestara.

"Nos veremos en la necesidad de intervenir y protegerlos a ustedes" contestaba Kiba con firmeza.

"Si las cosas se ponen difíciles usare un círculo de transportación para llamar a Fenrir y Gogmagog por si se requiere su asistencia" hablo Le Fay con un toque de tristeza en su voz al no querer llegar hasta esos extremos.

"Solo espero que eso no sea necesario" dijo Michael mientras veía que los jóvenes estaban nerviosos por lo que se avecinaba.

"Y en dado caso que las cosas se tornen verdaderamente peligrosas Kuroka activará un sello mágico que advertirá a Falbium y Asmodeus por si nos llega a ocurrir algo" revelaba Sirzechs.

"En ese caso ellos dos le pasaran el mensaje a Sona, Sairaorg y Seekvaira por si se requiere la intervención de alguien más" continuaba la explicación Serafall.

"También le pasaran el mensaje al Cielo y a Grigori para que estén atentos por si ocurre algo" Azazel decía.

"Pero reiteramos, esperemos que eso no ocurra…" volvía a insistir Michael "Todos están ocupados con sus asuntos, así como otros grupos fueron desplazados para mantener una vigilancia fuerte por el mundo luego de que nos enteramos de que aún había células de la Brigada activas…"

Las palabras del arcángel hicieron que todos pensaran en lo que había acontecido hasta ese día. Luego de la presentación de Reginald y de revelarles que aún existían grupos rebeldes los líderes decidieron crear pequeños grupos conformados por varios seres sobrenaturales y a los cuales los mandaban a vigilar varios sectores del mundo donde con anterioridad se encontraban las bases o algún sitio de interés de la Brigada del Khaos o del grupo Qlippoth, por si algún miembro renegado había sobrevivido y se encontraba en esas zonas.

Entre esos grupos se encontraban Raiser y su nobleza, la exorcista Griselda e incluso Dulio. Todos ellos, más otros elegidos, sabían que la misión que se les había asignado era de vital importancia para mantener la paz a mediano y largo plazo, por lo que ninguno objeto la decisión de radicar en otros sectores por un tiempo indefinido.

"Por lo que estamos cortos de personal para esta reunión, así que hagamos lo posible para que todo salga bien" terminaba de decir Michael con una sonrisa que calmo un poco a los demás.

"Bien, ahora solo falta esperar a que inicie la reunión…"

Y, efectivamente, aún faltaban un par de horas para que los miembros de D.H. hicieran acto de presencia por lo que disponían de ese tiempo para prepararse para la inminente llegada y encuentro con Issei. Todos estaban sumamente nerviosos por lo que se avecinaba, en especial las chicas, ya que verían a Issei luego de dos años y podrían preguntarle la razón por la que había decidido aliarse con el nuevo grupo, así como también hacerle frente por si el castaño sabía lo que ocurrió hace dos años con Rias y las otras tres chicas y si fue así, entonces demostrarle que eso no fue más que un error por parte de ellas y que las cosas seguían siendo como antes.

* * *

 **(Con Rias y su séquito)**

En el frente de la academia, en la fuente, se encontraban reunidos Rias y su nobleza.

La pelirroja se encontraba sentaba en el borde de la fuente junto a Akeno, Gasper y Asia. Koneko y Xenovia estaban sentadas en el piso mientras que Kiba y Rossweisse estaban parados frente a las que estaban sentadas en la fuente. El rubio tenia los brazos cruzados y una mirada serena a pesar de que en unas horas vería a su compañero de séquito o, mejor dicho, _ex_ compañero luego de que Rias, Vali y Kuroka encontraron sus piezas el día que intentaron localizarlo usándolas. Kiba tenía la duda de cómo fue posible que las piezas de Issei fueran sacadas de él…

¿Acaso el mismo castaño logro sacarlas de su cuerpo?

¿Alguien más fue el culpable? Y de ser así ¿Cómo lo consiguieron sin matarlo?

El caballero tenía muchas preguntas y esperaba que el propio Issei pudiera responderlas…

"Ano, por favor díganme que no soy la única que está nerviosa…" decía Asia.

"Claro que no Asia, creo que hablo por todos cuando te digo que el nerviosismo está presente en todos…" respondía Rias con una expresión de nerviosismo presente en su rostro.

"No debemos dejar que eso sea un problema" hablaba Xenovia con decisión en su voz "Hay que estar tranquilos y obtener las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tengamos, en especial para decirle a Irina" decía la peli-azul al recordar que su amiga no pudo estar presente debido a que debía arreglar unos asuntos en el cielo.

"Xenovia-san tiene razón" comentaba Kiba "Tengo curiosidad en saber cómo es que lograron sacara las piezas de Issei-kun" el rubio hablo.

"Eso definitivamente es algo que todos estamos ansiosos por saber" decía Rossweisse "Pero también tengo curiosidad en saber la razón por la que Issei-kun se quedó en ese grupo un año más de lo acordado" cuestionaba la valquiria ganándose un asentimiento por parte de los presentes.

"Pero… no puedo evitar sentir que la respuesta… a esa pregunta será algo… malo…" decía Gasper mientras jugaba con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

"Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento" susurraba Akeno.

"Yo solo quiero ver de nuevo a Issei-senpai…" decía Koneko en voz baja, pero todos sus compañeros fueron capaces de escuchar lo que la peli-blanca había dicho.

"Todos queremos verlo de nuevo Koneko" contestaba Rias al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar y procedía a sentarse junto a su torre para luego envolverla en un cálido abrazo "Y te prometo que las cosas volverán a ser como eran" decía la pelirroja mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Los demás vieron la escena con una sonrisa mientras pensaban en varios escenarios que pudieran ocurrir durante la reunión…

* * *

 **(Con Vali y su equipo)**

Vali y sus compañeros se encontraban en la azotea de la academia esperando el momento en el que la reunión se llevara a cabo.

Vali estaba recostada en el piso mientras veía las nubes. Kuroka y Le Fay se encontraban sentadas recargadas en una pared. Bikou estaba sentado en el borde de la azotea mientras veía hacia el horizonte y Arthur estaba recargado en la pared justo al lado de su hermana, con los brazos cruzados.

 **[Vali]** se escuchó la voz de Albion que termino por llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

"¿Qué pasa Albion?" preguntaba la mencionada quien seguía en su posición recostada.

 **[Puedo sentir que estas algo… distraída, por así decirlo ¿Estas nerviosa por la reunión?]** cuestionaba el Dragón Emperador Blanco a su portadora.

*Sigh* suspiraba la chica "Si te soy sincera no solo estoy nerviosa, sino que también presiento que algo va a ocurrir durante esta reunión"

En este momento todos los presentes prestaron total atención a la conversación de Vali y Albion, Ellos también tenían un extraño presentimiento de que algo ocurriría, pero hasta ahora nadie había dicho nada temiendo que pudieran preocupar a los demás.

"Etto…" hablo algo tímida Le Fay "Yo también siento que algo va a ocurrir"

"Nya" esta vez fue Kuroka la que tomo la palabra "Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento"

"Entonces puedo hablar por todos cuando digo que el sentimiento es mutuo" hablaba Bikou quien volteaba a ver a Arthur mientras las otras tres chicas hacían lo mismo. El rubio simplemente asentía a las palabras dichas por el descendiente de Sun Wukong.

Luego de lo dicho por Bikou el silencio reinó en el ambiente y cada uno permanecía en su propio mundo.

*Sigh*

Arthur suspiro y esto llamo la atención de los demás, quienes veían al rubio de lentes que se había separado de la pared y camino un poco para posicionarse a la vista de sus compañeros.

"Chicos" hablaba Arthur algo acojonado "Quería decirles algo" el rubio estaba nervioso.

"¿Qué pasa hermano?" preguntaba Le Fay.

"Quería disculparme por mi actitud el otro día" decía Arthur "Cuando estuve a punto de declarar a Issei como un traidor"

"No te disculpes Arthur".

Sorprendentemente quien dijo esas palabras fue Vali, lo cual dejo a los demás con los ojos abiertos al escuchar las palabras de la peli-platina.

"¿Qué dices Vali?" pregunto Arthur "Pe-pero s-si yo"

"No hay necesidad de que te expliques" le interrumpía la chica "Tomaste esa postura por Le Fay, ¿verdad?"

Las palabras de la descendiente de Lucifer hicieron que el chico de lentes se sorprendiera de que alguien supiera sus intenciones verdaderas tras su cambio de actitud hacia Issei.

"Hermano… ¿hiciste eso por mí?" preguntaba la maga rubia mientras le dirigía una mirada al rubio mayor.

El mencionado ahora le prestaba su total atención a su hermana menor.

"Si" admitía el portador de Caliburn "Cuando supimos que Issei estaba con ese grupo y vi la mirada tan triste que obtuviste algo dentro de mi… se rompió" relataba Arthur "Verte a ti, a mi hermana, tan dolida por lo que pasaba hizo que creyera que Issei nos había traicionado y pensé que esto lo hacía por despecho, para vengarse de Rias y las demás y que no le importaban los sentimientos tuyos, los de Kuroka-san, los de Vali-san y los de las demás chicas"

Mientras Arthur contaba su razón por la que actuó de esa forma ese día, Vali, Kuroka y Bikou se mantenían al margen de la plática, dejando que los hermanos tuvieran su momento.

"Hermano" decía Le Fay mientras se acercaba al rubio y le daba un abrazo, el cual el chico correspondía.

"En serio lo siento" ahora el chico se dirigía a sus compañeros de equipo mientras aún mantenía el abrazo con su hermana "Espero que puedan perdonarme"

"Ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar" decía Vali con una pequeña sonrisa "¿O no chicos?" preguntaba a sus demás compañeros.

"Si Arthur, no tienes que disculparte con nosotros" le decía Kuroka.

"Además, fue gracias a lo que dijeron Serafall-san, Gabriel-san y la propia Vali que nosotros no habíamos pensando en que existían otras posibilidades en cuanto a qué pudo haberle pasado a Issei" ahora era Bikou el que tomaba la palabra.

"Gracias chicos" respondía Arthur aliviado "Y tienes razón Bikou, no habíamos pensando en que posiblemente estén manipulando a Issei-san"

En cuanto Arthur dijo esas palabras su hermana agrego fuerza al abrazo mientras que Vali y Kuroka endurecieron la mirada y, de hecho, la nekomata gruño un poco.

"Si le hicieron algo a mi Issei-nya" susurraba Kuroka con un tono amenazante.

"Issei-san" susurraba Le Fay.

"Si algo le ocurrió a Issei… juro que habrá derrame de sangre" decía Vali mientras un poco de su aura era expulsada.

Ambos chicos estaban sumamente asustados por el aura que emanaban las chicas e inteligentemente decidieron esperar a que se calmaran.

"Pero no solo ese es lo que debería de preocuparnos ahora" decía Kuroka quien había adoptado una actitud seria lo cual hizo que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

"¿A qué te refieres Kuroka?" preguntaba Vali.

"La actitud que mostro el peón de la chica Sitri" respondía la nekomata pelinegra.

En ese instante todos recordaron como el aludido había reaccionado y la acción que Vali tomo contra su persona.

"Su reacción me sorprendió mucho" comentaba Arthur.

"Pero ¿Por qué se comportó así?" preguntaba la pequeña maga rubia.

"Tienes razón, que yo tenga entendido él es un gran amigo de Issei, hasta el punto de considerarlo su rival…" decía Bikou adoptando una postura de concentración mientras trataba de encontrar la razón tras el accionar del chico Genshirou.

"Tengo una pequeña idea del porqué de sus acciones…" decía Vali.

"¿Qué crees que sea Vali?" le cuestionaba Kuroka.

"La verdad es más una corazonada que cualquier otra cosa…" respondía la peli-platina "Pero puede estar relacionado con su relación actual con su séquito o, mejor dicho, con su Rey"

"¿Cuál relación?" preguntaba Bikou.

"Exacto" decía Vali ganándose miradas confusas por parte de sus compañeros "Por lo que pude observar durante mis interacciones con los demás miembros de DxD me di cuenta que se siente atraído por la heredera Sitri…"

Esta revelación hizo que los demás presentes se sorprendieran, pero rápidamente pensaron en lo que dijo la chica y empezaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

"¿Crees que esa sea la razón de su respuesta explosiva el otro día?" Le Fay le preguntaba a su compañera.

"Es una posibilidad, pero como les dije, no es más que una corazonada" contestaba Vali.

 **[No estás tan alejada de la realidad, compañera]** Albion hablo de repente.

La intervención del dragón llamo la atención de los chicos.

"¿A qué te refieres Albion?" preguntaba la peli-platina.

 **[Pude sentir el aura del chico y sus emociones]** revelaba el Dragón Celestial **[Y déjame decirte, sus emociones eran oscuras]**

"No entiendo" decía confundida Vali.

 **[Pude sentir su aura draconiana]** contestaba Albion **[Como entenderás los dragones somos seres que nos podemos guiar por nuestras emociones, ¿no?]** preguntaba el dragón.

Como respuesta la chica solo asintió y esperaba a que su compañero le explicara. Los demás se mantenían al margen ya que también estaban interesados en lo que diría Albion.

 **[Bien]** el dragón entonces procedió a dar su explicación **[Sentí un aura de molestia por parte del portador de Vritra que se hizo presente con la sola mención de Issei y también me percaté de que parte de esa molestia iba dirigida hacia la chica que es su Rey]** contaba Albion.

"¿Y a qué crees que se deba?" preguntaba Vali.

 **[Mi creencia es que la chica Sitri no correspondió los sentimientos del portador de Vritra y por ello está molesto. Su enojo hacia Issei podría deberse a que su relación con las demás chicas es buena y por ello debe de sentirse celoso]**

En cuanto Albion dijo eso las tres chicas presentes adoptaron una mirada filosa ya que ellas aún no han podido decirle a Issei lo que sienten…

Y por si fuera poco tanto Bikou y Arthur, así como Albion, se intimidaron cuando las chicas cambiaron al semblante serio.

 **[P-por su-supuesto que ustedes ta-también ten-tendrían una buena relación con Issei]** decía nervioso Albion.

Y con esa respuesta las chicas se calmaron un poco.

 **[No se preocupen, estoy seguro que podrán declarársele a Issei dentro de poco]** ahora las chicas se sonrojaron por lo dicho por Albion.

 **[Y una cosa más…]** decía Albion llamando la atención de los presentes **[Mantengan vigilado al potador de Vritra, tal vez sea solo yo siendo paranoico, pero creo haber visto como le dirigía una mirada algo… extraña a algunas chicas… incluyéndolas.]** y con esto último Albion corto la comunicación.

Ahora los presentes estaban algo consternados por lo que había dicho el compañero de Vali. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de eso durante la reunión.

"Lo más seguro es seguir el consejo de Albion" decía Vali.

"Tienes razón" hablaba Kuroka.

"Me gustaría ofrecerme para vigilar a peón de la heredera Sitri" ofrecía Arthur.

"Me gustaría apoyarlo" decía Bikou.

"Muy bien, se los encargo" decía Vali.

Y con esto los miembros del equipo Vali se entablaron en pequeñas platicas a la espera de la reunión…

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Frente de la academia Kuoh, hora de la reunión)**

En la entrada principal de la academia se encontraban Sirzechs, Rias y Azazel quienes esperaban la llegada de los miembros de D.H. quienes participarían en la reunión.

*Broom*

A la distancia podían escuchar un vehículo acercarse.

Justo al frente de la academia se detuvo una camioneta de buen tamaño de color negro y que parecía estar blindado. Los tres seres sobrenaturales sabían muy bien que ese vehículo pertenecía a los representantes del grupo de los humanos.

La puerta del vehículo se abrió y dos figuras descendieron del transporte. Sirzechs y Azazel rápidamente reconocieron a Reginald quien venía portando la misma indumentaria con la que lo habían visto la primera vez, con la única diferencia de que también llevaba una pequeña insignia metálica que simbolizaba su posición de importancia ya que esta era de color dorado y tenía grabadas las siglas _D.H._

La otra figura sorprendió en demasía a los dos líderes presentes ya que detrás de Reginald había descendido una mujer castaña de apariencia madura y quien traía puesta una indumentaria que recordaba a una persona dedicada a la ciencia o la medicina. Llevaba también una insignia similar a la que portaba Reginald solo que esta parecía ser de plata. Hay que decir que Sirzechs y Azazel sintieron algo… _malo_... proveniente de la mujer. Rias por su parte se sentía intimidada no por la belleza de la mujer, sino por la _extraña sonrisa_ que la mujer tenía en su rostro y que le provocaba escalofríos… como si esa sonrisa ya la hubiera visto antes… más no recordaba en donde…

En cuanto ambas personalidades bajaron del automóvil este partió con destino incierto, dejando al líder y a su acompañante quienes procedieron a acercarse frente a los líderes.

"Es un gusto por fin poder conocerlos cara a cara, señor Sirzechs, señor Azazel y la señorita Rias" decía Reginald con una pequeña reverencia.

"Es un gusto conocerlo a usted también en persona, señor Reginald y a su… acompañante…" decía con duda el maou Lucifer mientras le daba un pequeño asentimiento al peliblanco y posaba su mirada en la mujer de pelos castaños.

Reginald se dio cuenta del mensaje oculto en las palabras de Sirzechs y procedió a hacer las presentaciones pertinentes.

"Mis disculpas por haber olvidado presentarlos" hablaba el peliblanco mientras señalaba a su acompañante "Ella es la doctora Alessandra Nitrice, una de las personas a quien le tengo mayor confianza en nuestro grupo" decía mientras la mencionada asentía a las palabras de su líder mientras veía a los presentes y su mirada se detuvo un par de segundos en la pelirroja quien sintió como un pequeño escalofrío recorría su espalda cuando la doctora poso su mirada en su persona.

"Y ellos son…"

"No es necesario que lo mencione Sr. Reginald, se perfectamente quienes son ellos…" interrumpía Alessandra a su líder mientras giraba levemente la cabeza y veía a los ojos a los tres que los habían recibido.

"El Maou Sirzechs Lucifer" el pelirrojo se tensó al escuchar la voz de la doctora que parecía asemejarse un poco a como suele escucharse Ajuka cuando habla sobre sus gustos por los experimentos.

"El antiguo líder de los caídos y cadre de 12 alas, Azazel" ahora el pelinegro de mechones dorados endureció un poco la mirada cuando escucho lo que decía la castaña. Había algo en su voz lo cual hacia que se pusiera en guardia

"Y la heredera de la casa Gremory, la Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí, Rias Gremory" por último la pelirroja sintió una sensación de peligro cuando la doctora se dirigió hacia ella. Algo le decía que la mujer era más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba con su imagen de mujer serena.

"Perdone la intromisión, pero ¿Ustedes dos son los únicos que asistieron a la reunión?" preguntaba Azazel con duda al ver que solo estaban Reginald y Alessandra presentes "No puedo evitar recordar que usted había mencionado que vendría acompañado de gente de su confianza…" terminaba de decir el caído.

"Ah! Ya entiendo!" decía Reginald mientras se dirigía hacia el pelinegro "Los demás llegaran en un momento"

*Ruuum*

Justo cuando el líder de D.H. dijo esas palabras el sonido de una motocicleta llamo la atención de los presentes quienes se giraron en dirección del sonido y pudieron apreciar como una motocicleta negra se acercaba a la distancia y detrás venia otro vehículo similar al primero que había aparecido en donde venían Reginald y Alessandra.

Rias se dio cuenta que había dos personas en la motocicleta y reconoció de manera casi inmediata a Issei por la indumentaria que traía puesta, la cual era la misma que llevaba cuando lo había visto en aquella serie de imágenes cuando Reginald le había mostrado a ella y los demás el otro día una misión llevada a cabo por su gente.

"Issei" susurro la pelirroja lo cual llamo la atención de Sirzechs y de Azazel quienes abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar lo dicho por la pelirroja menor, haciendo así que olvidarán por un momento que Issei no había llegado solo en la moto y que venía junto a una chica, la cual lo estaba abrazando por la cintura.

Reginald y Alessandra también se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho Rias y cada uno reacciono de manera distinta. Reginald se tensó un poco, pero gracias a la aparición de Issei nadie se dio cuenta, mientras que Alessandra gano un brillo algo siniestro en sus ojos mientras veía a Rias y una minúscula sonrisa malévola llegaba a su rostro.

"Ahí está su respuesta señor Azazel" decía mientras la motocicleta se detenía y sus dos usuarios bajaban, al mismo tiempo que el otro vehículo también se paraba y de él descendieron cinco figuras más.

"Ahora que el resto de mi escolta ha llegado podemos proceder con la reunión" hablaba Reginald ganándose las miradas curiosas por parte de Sirzechs y Azazel.

Mientras tanto, y luego de que el segundo automóvil se había retirado y de que la acompañante de Issei se quitó el casco, los que habían llegado se mantenían en posición firme. Fue en ese momento que Sirzechs y Azazel reconocieron a la coronel Eva la cual era la persona que venía con Issei.

Rias, por su parte, veía con anhelo a Issei y estaba a nada de ir hacia su amado y darle un abrazo, pero se contuvo ya que su hermano le había dicho que debían comportarse, tanto ella como su séquito. Azazel incluso le había dicho lo mismo a Vali y su equipo.

Eva quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido firme al igual que Issei se dio cuenta de la mirada de amor que Rias le daba al castaño, lo cual provoco que la pelinegra adoptara una mirada molesta y en un momento de celos tomo el brazo de Issei y lo enterró entre sus pechos mientras le dirigía una mirada de superioridad a la pelirroja.

Rias, por su parte, sintió como su corazón se rompía al ver esa escena, pero rápidamente adopto una expresión de furia al ver la acción de la pelinegra y su expresión.

' _Esa maldita!'_ pensó la pelirroja quien estuvo a nada de dedicarle unas cuantas palabras no muy amigables a la pelinegra, pero una mano se posó en su hombro. La pelirroja se giró y se topó con la expresión seria de su hermano quien le negaba con la cabeza.

Rias se mordió el labio inferior mientras le dedicaba otra mirada a Issei y la pelinegra quien le seguía abrazando con mucho cariño.

' _¡¿Quién se cree que es?! La única que puede abrazar a Ise así soy yo!'_ pensaba Rias al momento que agachaba la cabeza y un flequillo de cabello le cubría el rostro.

Los presentes ignoraron el intercambio de miradas entre Rias y Eva, excepto Sirzechs quien detecto un sutil incremento en el aura de su hermana menor y por eso le puso su mano el hombro, para tranquilizarla, y Alessandra quien al ver la interacción de ambas chicas no pudo evitar la cruel sonrisa que se hizo más prominente en su rostro.

' _Ara, ara ¿así que hay más chicas con ese sentimiento hacia I-kun? Reginald tenía razón'_ eran los pensamientos de la doctora _'Esto se ha puesto más interesante, ufufu'_

"¿No va a presentarnos a sus demás acompañantes Reginald-san?" preguntaba Sirzechs.

"Por supuesto que sí Sirzechs-san, pero preferiría hacerlo una vez que estén presentes todos los que participaran en la reunión. No me gustaría repetirme" mencionaba el peliblanco quien veía a los ojos al maou.

Sirzechs se giró hacia Azazel y este asintió "Me parece buena idea" mencionaba el pelirrojo "Si gusta acompañarnos, le indicaremos donde se llevará a cabo la cita" decía Sirzechs mientras hacia el ademan de que lo acompañaran.

Reginald no tardo en indicarles a sus acompañantes que procedieran hacia donde se les indicaba. Reginald camino a la par de Sirzechs y de Azazel, detrás suyo se encontraban Eva e Issei quienes se mantenían en ese agarre íntimo y Rias estaba detrás de ambos mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y le dedicaba una mirada llena de furia a Eva. Alessandra se encontraba detrás de los chicos mientras adoptaba su típica expresión con su sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados. Hasta el final se encontraban las otras figuras quienes mantenían guardia.

Una de esas figuras, de apariencia femenina, veía el edificio principal de la academia y se detuvo un par de segundos ganándose la atención de otra de las figuras, la que parecía ser la de menor estatura, y luego de negar rápidamente con la cabeza retomo su camino hacia donde se dirigían los demás. Al pasar junto a la figura de menor estatura esta le puso una mano en su hombro y luego de un par de segundos y un rápido intercambio de miradas siguieron a los demás.

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – frente al edificio del Club del Ocultismo)**

Frente al edifico se encontraban Michael, la nobleza de Rias y Vali y su equipo quienes esperaban la llegada de Sirzechs, Azazel, Rias y el invitado especial, a la espera de que Issei estuviera con ellos.

Todos estaban listos para la cita que se tenía programada y que además les daría una idea de lo que pudiera presentar el nuevo grupo, así como también conocer qué posición adoptarían ante lo sobrenatural.

"Ahí vienen" anuncio Akeno.

Esto hizo que todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia donde podían ver la llegada de Sirzechs y Azazel, acompañados de Reginald.

Michael y Serafall adoptaron posturas serias al ver la llegada del peliblanco. Conforme se iban acercando pudieron observar como más figuras venían detrás de los tres adultos. Vieron como una chica pelinegra venia tomando el brazo de un chico al que rápidamente reconocieron como Issei luego de identificar la indumentaria que llevaba puesta como la misma con la que lo que lo vieron en esa ocasión que conocieron a Reginald por primera vez. Al ver la posición de Issei y la pelinegra, a la cual identificaron como Eva, Serafall perdió su postura seria por una milésima de segundo, pero la recobro casi al instante.

Los demás presentes vieron al líder peliblanco y se sintieron algo intimidados, aunque Kuroka y Koneko lograron percibir, gracias al Senjutsu, algo interesante en el aura del hombre, casi como si el que estuviera más nervioso fuera él…

Después vieron a la persona que anhelaban ver con tanto deseo desde hace tiempo y no podían evitar adoptar sonrisas llenas de felicidad y deseo, las cuales desaparecieron casi al instante que vieron a Issei llegar junto a una pelinegra que lo abrazaba con mucho cariño y amor, haciendo que los corazones de las chicas se sintieran dolidos por lo que veían, salvo Vali quien adopto una mirada de enojo que se dirigía hacia la pelinegra.

En seguida vieron a Rias quien llegaba con la mirada baja y podían ver claramente como unas cuantas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Los miembros de su nobleza se preocuparon y estaban a punto de ir con el Rey del equipo para preguntarle qué pasaba cuando fueron detenidos por Rossweisse.

"¡¿Rossweisse?!" susurraba Akeno "¡¿Por qué nos detienes?! ¡¿Qué no ves que Rias nos necesita?!" le presionaba Akeno aun manteniendo un tono bajo de voz mientras hablaba con la valquiria.

"No podemos actuar de manera imprudente Akeno" le contestaba la peliblanca "Debemos mantener la calma, ya luego sabremos que ocurrió" decía Rossweisse mientras sus palabras lograron calmar a sus compañeros de séquito, aunque fuera un poco.

Volviendo con los que recién llegaban, ahora vieron como una mujer castaña venía detrás de Rias. Pudieron observar que la mencionada era una mujer muy hermosa y que además tenía toda la pinta de ser o una doctora o una científica. Conforme iban viendo a la mujer acercarse una extraña sensación se apodero de los presentes, algo les decía que debían ser sumamente precavidos con la mujer castaña, sentían que ella era más peligrosa de lo que aparenta.

' _¿Qué es esta extraña sensación?'_ se preguntaba a si misma Asia ya que al ver a la castaña sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda _´E-es co-como si esto y-ya lo hubiera vi-vivido…´_ nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba experimentando la moja rubia y no pudieron ver como la chica temblaba, aunque fuera un poco.

' _Esa mujer…'_ pensaba Kuroka al ver a la castaña mayor _'No me da buena espina…'_ la nekomata mayor veía con mucha desconfianza a la mujer.

Y por último vieron cinco figuras que venían hasta el final, como si estuvieran resguardando a los que iban delante suyo.

En el momento en el que todos estaban presentes el ambiente se había puesto tenso. Las miradas de desconfianza aparecían y antes de que la presión hiciera estragos en los menos capacitados para esas situaciones (Asia y Gasper) se entablo una pequeña conversación.

"Es un gusto por fin conocerlo en persona, Reginald-san" decía Michael adoptando una sonrisa serena para la situación.

"El gusto es mío señor Michael, Señorita Serafall, gracias por recibirnos" contestaba el peliblanco.

"Si no fuera mucha molestia Reginald-san, ¿Podría por favor presentarnos a sus acompañantes?" le recordaba Azazel al hombre las palabras que había dicho con anterioridad.

"Pero por supuesto señor Azazel" contestaba Reginald mientras daba una señal y todos sus acompañantes, excepto Alessandra, se ponían en línea mientras adoptaban una postura firme.

"Aquí están presentes mi escolta personal, el escuadrón R.O.Y.A.L." decía mientras los cinco mencionados daban un saludo militar.

Pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue que una de las figuras, la misma que momentos atrás había observado el edificio de la academia, se había sorprendido al grado de quedar casi estática al ver a las personas que estaban esperándolos y para evitar llamar la atención rápidamente siguió las ordenes de su líder Reginald. La figura no se percató de que uno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta de sus acciones, la misma figura que se había dado cuenta de cuando se detuvo a observar la academia, y que esta le daba una mirada de confusión que fue enmascarada en favor de seguir las ordenes de Reginald.

"Ellos son los agentes "R", "O", "Y", "A" y "L" y forman el escuadrón más letal y mejor coordinado de mi grupo" anunciaba Reginald mientras la agente "A" era la que mantenía su mirada concentrada en los seres sobrenaturales frente a ella. La agente "R", por su parte, le lanzaba miradas discretas a su compañera de escuadrón esperando que no cometiera una tontería.

"De todos ellos la agente "A" es la más nueva del equipo, pero eso se debe a que ella fue ascendida de rango y la que originalmente era la primera agente "A" ahora es la líder, la agente "R". Les digo esto para mostrarles que a pesar de que una miembro sea nueva en el escuadrón, tiene la suficiente experiencia para hacerle frente a los retos que se le presenten" decía con mucha confianza el peliblanco.

"Pero volviendo al tema, ahora tenemos a la doctora en jefe del grupo, así como la investigadora principal, Alessandra Nitrice" presentaba Reginald a la castaña la cual solo les dedicaba una sonrisa que puso en guardia a las chicas.

"Y aquí está mi coronel más confiable y una de las miembros más peligrosas, mi orgullo, Eva, Eva Verteidiger, mi hija"

La revelación de que la chica pelinegra, Eva, es la hija del fundador de D.H. dejo impactado a más de uno de los líderes de las facciones, así como los miembros presentes de DxD, en especial Rias ya que recordaba lo cariñosa que se había puesto la pelinegra con SU Issei.

"Y, por último, pero no menos importante, mi soldado más fiel y más importante, así como el más habilidoso, I-CG, mejor conocido como Issei el Caballero Galés" decía con orgullo Reginald mientras el mencionado se mantenía en su posición firme mientras los demás le lanzaban miradas variadas.

Por un lado, los líderes le lanzaban miradas sospechosas a Issei al verlo tan sumiso. Los miembros de DxD le daban miradas dolidas y de confusión al verlo del lado de los _"posibles enemigos"_ , aunque Vali tenía una mirada de sospecha dirigida hacia Eva y la doctora Alessandra.

"Ahora que las presentaciones se han hecho ¿Qué les parece si iniciamos la reunión?" preguntaba el peliblanco "Como había dicho con anterioridad, toda duda que tengan será respondida"

"Me parece buena idea" tomo la palabra Sirzechs mientras los otros asentían dándole a entender que les parecía buena idea.

Ante la duda por parte de las chicas, quienes querían hablar con Issei, los líderes decidieron seguir con lo planeado. Sirzechs le presento a Reginald el edificio del Club del Ocultismo y le dijo que la reunión se llevaría a cabo en ese lugar, mientras que los miembros de DxD harían guardia.

"Me parece excelente" decía Reginald "Por nuestra parte solo la doctora Alessandra e Issei estarán con nosotros" revelaba Reginald.

"Mi hija y el escuadrón R.O.Y.A.L. harán guardia también, si no les resulta inconveniente" decía el peliblanco a lo que los líderes le dijeron que no había problema alguno.

Y con ello se dijeron dentro del edificio y mientras Issei pasaba junto al séquito Gremory Akeno rápidamente lo tomo del brazo.

"Issei-kun" decía la sacerdotisa del rayo al tiempo que los líderes, Rias y Vali habían entrado al edificio y solo faltaba Alessandra quien saco de su bata un pequeño dispositivo y presiono un botón mientras que ganaba una expresión de burla.

"Oh~ Issei-kun~ nos están esperando~" decía cantarina mientras que el brillo volvía a aparecer en los ojos de Issei y que pasó desapercibido por los demás debido al casco que llevaba el castaño.

Obedeciendo a la doctora Issei se zafó del agarre de la Reina y entro al edificio dejándola triste a la chica.

En cuanto todos entraron y quedaron fuera los encargados de la seguridad, Akeno y las chicas restantes recibieron una mirada de odio por parte de Eva, que intimido a Gasper y Asia, pero que se ganó la misma respuesta por parte de Kuroka, Xenovia y Rossweisse mientras que las otras chicas y Kiba solo miraban con desconfianza a la hija del peliblanco y los agentes especiales.

Debido al choque de miradas entre los presentes, ninguno se percató de la sombra que se escabullo por una de las ventanas del edificio…

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – dentro del edificio)**

En la misma sala donde se había llevado la famosa reunión de la firma de paz se encontraban sentados todos alrededor de una mesa, excepto por Issei quien se mantenía parado detrás de Reginald.

"Ahora, podemos empezar" decía Azazel cuando un aura poderosa se hizo presente en el lugar.

"Aun. No" se escuchaba una voz la cual llamo la atención de todos.

Reginald y Alessandra se sintieron intimidados por la presencia y de parte de los seres sobrenaturales llego la sorpresa ya que había llegado alguien a quien no habían visto en mucho tiempo…

Frente a ellos, al centro de la mesa, apareció una de las entidades más poderosas del mundo y que lograba intimidar a quien osara hacerle frente.

"Ahora. Podemos. Empezar"

"No… puede… ser" decía Sirzechs sorprendido

"¿Eres tú?" preguntaba asombrada Rias.

"¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?" decía Vali con sorpresa en su rostro mientras una pequeña sonrisa llegaba a su rostro.

…

…

…

"Ophis"

Continuara.

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí está el siguiente capítulo que espero sea de su agrado!**

 **Sobre las apariencias de algunos personajes, aquí están en quienes estarían basados:**

 **Reginald: Sparda de Devil May Cry (solo imagínenlo con un ojo rojo y el otro blanco, por lo de su ceguera)**

 **McAustin: Sanders de Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (sin los mechones en forma de antenas)**

 **Eva: Yui Kotegawa de To Love-Ru (Pero más… ejem… "desarrollada")**

 **Alessandra: Mrs. Fudo de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (la madre de Yusei)**

 **Marianne: Pavlin de Pavo Real de Saint Seiya (Con el pelo más corto como en la descripción del capítulo anterior, más la cicatriz que tiene en su rostro)**

 **Ojo! En esos personajes se basa la apariencia y nada más.**

 **Sobre la tardanza del capítulo, pues no tengo excusas, estuve disfrutando de mis vacaciones (tengo vacaciones algo largas) y la próxima semana vuelvo a clases así que las cosas se pondrán algo difíciles a partir de la siguiente semana, pero solo ocupo acostumbrarme los primeros días para poder repartir bien mi tiempo, mientras que elijó algún taller y puedo volver a escribir.**

 **Como sea, no los aburro con esto. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Eso sí, tratare de hacer todo lo posible para subir dos capítulos por mes y si tengo mucha suerte y tiempo, quien sabe, tal vez hasta tres!**

 **Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM que yo con gusto los atiendo.**

 **Los leo después!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey chicos que tal, aquí yo con el siguiente capítulo de "Vida Rota".**

 **Sé que me he tardado y como siempre, toda explicación se dará al final en la nota de autor.**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **RJRP: Gracias camarada! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.**

 **neopercival: Gracias por el comentario y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Si la doctora Alessandra tiene algo entre manos… sobre la agente "A" espero poder sorprender cuando llegue el momento…**

 **Dark Blade 2017: Gracias! Aquí lo tienes.**

 **antifanboy: Gracias por el comentario y sobre la explicación, espero que te haya ayudado con las dudas. Que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **aten92: Siempre te voy a dejar con más dudas ¿no? XD. Solo espero que todas sean respondidas con el paso de los capítulos! Que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Gracias por el comentario! Sobre la apariencia de Nobunaga servirá para el futuro…**

 **Nico48825: Jajaja lo siento! Eso sí, no soy tan hijodeputa como para dejarlos con la duda (bueno, más de lo normal) y yo jamás pondría una nota si no va acompañada por un capítulo. Si llega a haber una nota o algo por estilo vendrá con un capítulo.**

 **Krystyam091: Los padres sabrán lo que paso y conocerán a los miembros de D.H. Sobre lo de sacarlo del control… ya lo verás.**

 **lux-kun: Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Guest: Tratare de actualizarlo cuando me libre de unos cuantos trabajos de la escuela.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi. A mí solo me pertenecen mis ideas locas y los OC's que puedan surgir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Explicaciones. El pasado de Reginald.**

 **(Dentro del edificio)**

Los presentes veían con sorpresa la aparición de una de las entidades más poderosas del mundo, aquella que podría eliminarlos a todos con un simple movimiento de sus manos.

Ophis, la representación del infinito estaba presente y los representantes de la alianza sobrenatural estaban estupefactos ya que no la habían visto desde la batalla final donde Trihexa había sido sellado de nuevo.

Por parte de Reginald y Alessandra, los dos miembros de D.H. estaban con la sorpresa y el nerviosismo ya que sabían quién era la pequeña que estaba parada en la mitad de la mesa. No eran idiotas, toda la información que le habían sacado a Rizevim y Euclid era muy completa y tenían un buen conocimiento de las entidades sobrenaturales que estaban en Top 10 de más poderosos en la actualidad.

Pero sus expresiones eran de tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estuvieran muy asustados de estar en presencia de la que podría acabarlos a ellos y a la organización en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por su parte, Ophis veía a todos con su clásico estilo. La pequeña procedió a levitar mientras hacía uso de su poder y manifestaba una silla al lado de los líderes de las facciones y se sentaba en ella.

"Comiencen" fue lo único que se escuchó decir a la loli lo cual hizo que los demás recordaran lo que estaba por pasar.

*Cof* Azazel llamo la atención de los demás "Déjenme presentarles a nuestra invitada sorpresa"

"No será necesario señor Azazel" le interrumpía Reginald "Sabemos muy bien quien es ella"

Esto llamo la atención de los presentes.

"El dragón del infinito, Ouroboros Ophis" terminaba de decir Alessandra con un ligero toque de nerviosismo.

"¿Cómo es que ustedes…?" preguntaba Serafall con desconfianza.

"La información que obtuvimos por parte de nuestras fuentes era muy completa" decía Reginald quien podía sentir la mirada de Ophis en él mientras que el observaba a Sirzechs y compañía.

"Ya veo…" susurraba Michael.

"Si no les importa, me gustaría preguntarle a Ophis unas cuantas cosas" decía Vali.

Los demás se giraron a ver a la chica peli-platina y luego las miradas se posaban en Reginald y Alessandra, esperando la repuesta de ambos.

"Sería muy arriesgado de nuestra parte no acceder a la petición de la Hakuryuukou, en especial al ser algo que concierne a una de las entidades más poderosas de la existencia" decía Reginald.

"Además, creo que sería buena idea que se saciara la curiosidad que puedan tener" decía Alessandra quien aún mantenía su expresión risueña a pesar de que se sentía muy nerviosa.

"Ya los escuchaste Vali" decía Azazel mientras que la chica se giraba para ver a Ophis quien ahora tenía la vista puesta en Issei quien se mantenía firme en su posición.

"Ophis" le llamo Vali y la mencionada la miraba "¿En dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?" cuestionaba la peli-platina.

Ophis veía a Vali con su típica inexpresividad y luego procedió a responder con su tono monótono.

"Estuve… pensando…" decía la loli haciendo que la duda surgiera en los seres sobrenaturales.

"¿Pensando? ¿Sobre qué?" cuestionaba Sirzechs.

"Sobre… lo que son… los sentimientos" decía Ophis aumentando la curiosidad de los presentes, hasta de Reginald y Alessandra.

"¿Eh?" fue la inteligente pregunta de Vali, Rias y los demás.

"Si… sentimientos… por él" terminaba de decir Ophis al momento que señalaba a Issei, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa de lo dicho por la pequeña pelinegra. Hasta Reginald y Alessandra estaban estupefactos por lo que escucharon.

"¿P-pero c-cómo?" preguntaba alterada Alessandra "¿Q-qué no se su-supone que no ti-tienes género?"

Ophis se giraba para ver a la castaña y por una milésima de segundo y sin que los demás se pudieran dar cuenta, la pelinegra obtuvo un brillo distintivo en sus ojos.

"Tu" decía Ophis con un tono seco "Siento mucha… _malicia_ … en ti" susurraba Ophis mientras mantenía su mirada en la doctora la cual se tensó por las palabras de la representante del infinito.

Los demás apenas habían salido de la declaración del interés de Ophis por Issei cuando cayeron en otra al escuchar lo dicho por la loli y que concernía a la doctora. Sirzechs y Azazel entrecerraron los ojos ya que la corazonada que tenían acerca de la doctora parecía estar en lo correcto. Serafall adopto una expresión seria luego de escuchar las palabras de la loli pelinegra. Rias, Vali y Kuroka tenían una mirada seria dirigida hacia la doctora y Michael aprovecho para usar sus poderes que le permiten "mirar" el corazón de una persona y saber si está no tiene motivos malévolos. Reginald por su parte endureció la mirada por lo dicho por Ophis, él sabía que se acercaba el momento de revelar todo y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo…

Cuando Michael hizo uso de su habilidad y lo centro en la doctora se llevó una gran sorpresa. El líder de la facción del cielo soltó un jadeo de sorpresa mientras el sudor recorría su frente y temblaba levemente. Todos prestaron atención a la acción del rubio y fueron Sirzechs y Azazel quienes veían a su compañero preocupados por lo acontecido. Michael se percató y como pudo salió de su estado e intento calmarse, además de que les dirigió una mirada a ellos dos y se dieron cuenta del mensaje de la mirada que decía _"les explico después"_.

"Como sea…" volvía a tomar la palabra Ophis "No tengo género… pero puedo… darme uno… cuando quiera…" respondía la loli a la doctora.

"Entonces… ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste aclarando tus ideas?" pregunto algo dudosa Vali quien decidió dejar de lado lo concerniente a la doctora por el momento.

"Sí" fue la simple respuesta de Ophis.

"¿Y a qué respuesta llegaste Ophis-nya?" preguntaba Kuroka con sumo respeto.

"Aún… no lo sé… solo sé… que tiene que ver con Issei…" decía Ophis "Me siento… feliz… cuando pienso en él… me siento… triste… cuando recuerdo como trata a las demás chicas…" confesaba Ophis sumergiendo de nueva cuenta a todos en la sorpresa.

"Quiero… el mismo trato… que le da… a las demás… le pregunte a Gran Rojo… y me dijo… que puede ser… amor… pero yo… jamás he sentido… eso…" revelo la pequeña.

"¿A-amor?" susurraba incrédula Rias por la confesión de la chica.

"Por eso… he vuelto… quiero… experimentar el amor…" una vez más tomaba la palabra Ophis "Quiero… saber… más… de los… sentimientos"

Toda la sala se vio envuelta en un silencio el cual nadie tenía el valor de romper. Todos se mantenían en sus propias mentes, pero sabían que debían tratar otros temas, así que Sirzechs se armó de valor y carraspeo su garganta llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Ophis.

"Eso fue… verdaderamente revelador, pero no olvidemos a lo que hemos venido" dijo mientras le daba una mirada a Reginald quien recobro la compostura y veía a su homólogo pelirrojo "Aún necesitamos aclarar varias cosas con usted Reginald-san"

"Así es señor Sirzechs" respondía el peliblanco.

Mientras este intercambio de palabras se dio, Ophis ahora estaba centrada totalmente en Issei, quien se mantenía firme y no había hecho ningún movimiento en todo el transcurso del tiempo que duro el discurso de Ophis.

Rias, Vali, Serafall y Kuroka, a pesar de la importancia de la reunión, mantenían la vista en Issei. Los ojos de Rias reflejaban calidez y anhelo, los ojos de Vali tenían un brillo especial y la chica contaba con el deseo de enfrentarse a su amado para probar su fuerza, Serafall veía todo con un ojo analítico y de vez en cuando dirigía su vista hacía la doctora Alessandra y Kuroka tenía sus sentidos activados mientras analizaba de manera minuciosa el aura de Issei, recordando lo que habían hablado con anterioridad y que posiblemente Issei estuviera bajo alguna especie de control.

Pero Ophis pudo percibir algo que hasta ahora nadie más había logrado, ni siquiera Kuroka con su maestría en el Senjutsu…

"¿Qué… le hicieron… a Issei?" preguntaba la pelinegra con un tono serio.

…

…

…

Una vez más la sala se vio envuelta en el silencio, solo que este era un silencio incómodo. Reginald empezó a sudar frío al escuchar lo dicho por la ahora dragona y su nerviosismo regreso.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por los líderes de las tres facciones y fue Azazel quien decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

"Lo noto algo nervioso Reginald-san… ¿acaso hay algo que debamos saber?" preguntó Azazel.

Lo dicho por el caído hizo que Reginald se tensó por lo que dijo Azazel e incluso la doctora dejo de lado su preocupación por su persona al escuchar la pregunta del pelinegro de mechones dorados.

El movimiento involuntario del peliblanco logro captar la atención de Sirzechs, Michael y Serafall mientras que las chicas tenían una mirada de preocupación que estaba dirigida hacia Issei.

Antes de que pudieran seguir interrogando al líder de D.H. Kuroka tomo la palabra.

"¿A qué se refiere Ophis-sama?" preguntaba la nekomata pelinegra.

"Hay… algo malo… con Issei…" volvía a decir Ophis "No… detecto…a Ddraig…"

Eso último dicho por la representación del Infinito cayó como un balde de agua fría…

¿Cómo era eso de que no podía detectar a Ddraig?

¿Qué significaba eso?

Había muchas preguntas que tenían los presentes y todas tenían que ver con una misma persona: Issei. Pero también tenían relación con los integrantes de D.H. y el saber que paso durante el tiempo que Issei estuvo con ellos.

Todas las miradas pasaron de incredulidad a furia y se centraban en Reginald y Alessandra, pero especialmente en el líder peliblanco, quien pudo sentir todo el instinto asesino por parte de los presentes y que estaba centrado en su persona.

 **[Esperen un momento]** se escuchó la voz de Albion quien había intervenido en la conversación.

"¿Albion?" preguntaba Vali en voz alta "¿Qué sucede compañero?" cuestionaba la peli-platina.

 **[En estos instantes puedo sentir la presencia de Ddraig, pero es muy débil]** revelaba el dragón blanco.

Esto último dicho por el dragón llamó la atención de todos los presentes una vez más, en especial de cierta doctora castaña que veía con sumo interés a la peli-platina luego de que su dragón empezó a hablar.

"¿Cómo que en estos instantes Albion?" interrogaba Vali "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

 **[Me disculpo si mantuve esto en secreto de ti y los demás, pero no quería preocuparlos]** hablaba Albion con un tono de remordimiento en su voz **[Unos meses que se cumpliera el año después de que iniciara la misión de Issei sentí un cambio en la Boosted Gear y de repente dejé de percibir a Ddraig]**

Este nuevo flujo de información despertó el interés de todos, en especial de Azazel, al mismo tiempo que hacía que la doctora Alessandra se pusiera nerviosa.

"¿Cómo fue posible eso?" interrogaba Serafall mientras le dirigía una mirada filosa a Vali a pesar de que la chica tampoco tuviera conocimiento de lo contado por Albion.

 **[Los Dragones Celestiales contamos con la habilidad de detectar la presencia de nuestro rival. La desarrollamos a lo largo de los años que hemos permanecido sellados y la prueba está cuando el brazo de Issei reaccionaba con la mera presencia de Vali]** contaba Albion **[Con el paso de este último par de años estuve entrenando la habilidad en secreto ya que quería mantener informada a Vali y cuando por fin pude dominarla sucedió lo del cambio repentino y decidí guardarme el secreto… no quería que nadie se preocupara…]** terminaba de confesar Albion haciendo que todos bajarán la mirada, salvo los representantes de D.H.

 **[Perdóname Vali]** decía sumamente triste Albion y la chica se mantenía en silencio mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos y lo mismo pasaba con Rias y Kuroka.

Los líderes, por su parte, mantenían la seriedad en sus rostros y aunque estuvieran molestos por el secreto de Albion, en especial Serafall, entendían la razón del dragón para mantener el silencio.

"Sigh…" suspiraba Vali "Creo… creo que entiendo tu punto de vista Albion" decía la chica.

*Slam!*

Rias estampo sus manos contra la mesa al momento que se ponía de pie y su rostro adoptaba una mueca de furia.

"¡¿Todo este tiempo supiste esto?!" gritaba la pelirroja mientras sus ojos se posaban en Vali y se podía apreciar que unas pequeñas lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir de sus ojos "¡Guardaste este maldito secreto aun sabiendo que estábamos preocupadas por Ise!" le reclamaba la chica al tiempo que su aura se empezaba a sentir en la sala y todo su enojo estaba dirigido hacia Vali o, mejor dicho, hacia Albion.

"Rias! Tranquilízate!" Sirzechs trataba de hacer que su hermana no actuara de manera violenta.

"NO!" gritaba la pelirroja "Ese maldito dragón nos ocultó algo importante!" la heredera Gremory estaba iracunda.

El aura que expulsaba la chica hizo que Reginald y Alessandra se sintieran abrumados por el poder que se sentía en el ambiente. Sirzechs estuvo a punto de expulsar su propia aura para contrarrestar la de su hermana cuando Michael lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro. El pelirrojo mayor veía con duda a su compañero rubio y este simplemente señalo con la mirada hacía una dirección y Sirzechs giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la visión de Kuroka expulsando algo de Senjutsu.

La acción de la nekomata surtió efecto ya que el Senjutsu estaba calmando a Rias quien se relajó visiblemente, al punto de dejar de expulsar su aura, pero no al grado de cambiar su mirada de furia.

"Rias" decía la nekomata con un tono de voz apenas audible "Debes calmarte, aún hay cosas que debemos aclarar"

Las cosas empezaron a regresar a la normalidad gracias a la intervención de la pelinegra, pero solo fue por unos segundos cuando recordaron al instante la información que obtuvieron minutos atrás.

"Volviendo al tema en cuestión" Michael tomaba la palabra con un tono serio "¿Cómo está eso de que Ddraig no puede ser detectado?"

"Michael tiene razón. Cuando el señor Reginald nos mostró esa misión hace unos días pudimos ver que Issei hizo uso de la Boosted Gear…" decía Sirzechs.

"Así que… ¿Qué rayos significa esto?" preguntaba Azazel.

"Exigimos una explicación y más les vale que sea buena…" amenazaba Serafall mientras su voz reflejaba nada más que la fuerza de la maou del inframundo.

Las chicas presentes estaban perdidas en su mundo y no prestaron atención a las palabras de los líderes. Vali mantenía la vista perdida tras descubrir que su compañero Albion le había guardado un secreto que pudo haber hecho que las cosas fueran distintas. Kuroka no presto atención ya que se encontraba abrazando a Rias mientras le aplicaba pequeñas cantidades de Senjutsu para calmarla y la pelirroja tenía sus propios pensamientos que se relacionaban con Vali y Albion.

¿Y si Albion tenía más secretos relacionados con SU Ise?

¿Y si Vali también tenía sus secretos relacionados con el castaño o secretos que ambos guardaran y que tuvieran a Issei como centro de atención?

¿En serio podía confiar en la peli-platina?

Ophis, por su parte, se encontraba experimentando una nueva emoción que jamás había tenido y lo que sentía no le gustaba. Era como si un agujero apareciera en su estómago y tuviera la sensación de que algo malo se avecinaba, pero no sabía que…

"Yo puedo responderles eso…" dijo de repente Alessandra al momento que se ganaba la atención total de los líderes. Su sonrisa había regresado a su rostro y esto no les daba buena espina a los líderes, incluido a Reginald…

"Pero para que entiendan eso lo justo sería que tengan la historia completa, ¿no?" Alessandra lo decía con algo de burla mientras veía a su jefe.

Reginald se sorprendió por lo que dijo la doctora y de manera interna la maldijo por la encrucijada en la que lo había metido.

' _Demonios Alessandra! No quería que la explicación se diera de esta forma!'_

A pesar de que querían saber lo que había sucedido con Issei, los líderes también tenían curiosidad en saber la razón del porque el castaño se quedó en el grupo y más importante aún, como supieron de la existencia de lo sobrenatural y que los llevo a fundar el grupo.

"Aunque me cueste aceptarlo" hablaba Sirzechs "La señora…"

"Señorita, señor Lucifer, aun no me he casado" interrumpía la doctora con un ligero tono de burla.

"Discúlpeme, la señorita Alessandra tiene razón, me gustaría, NOS gustaría saber cómo es que ustedes se enteraron de nuestro mundo y que los llevo a crear D.H." decía Sirzechs.

En ese momento Vali, Rias y Kuroka prestaron atención ya que también tenían curiosidad de las razones de los humanos, aunque la preocupación principal de las chicas yacía en lo que le habían hecho a Issei para que este actuara de la manera en la que lo hacía.

Fue en este momento que Reginald supo que no había marcha atrás… debía aclarar todo de una vez y rezar, a quien fuera o a lo que fuera, que las cosas no se salieran de control…

Esperaba con todo su ser que entendieran el porqué de sus acciones…

"Bien… en vista de que no podemos postergar esto… les contaré todo… y por favor, les pido que mantengan la paciencia hasta el final del relato y cualquier pregunta será respondida…"

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – a las afueras del Club del Ocultismo)**

Mientras la reunión se llevaba a cabo dentro del edificio, fuera del mismo nos encontramos con los encargados de la seguridad.

Por un lado, estaba el séquito Gremory junto al equipo de Vali, quienes veían de manera analítica al grupo opuesto.

Por otro lado, estaba Eva y el equipo R.O.Y.A.L. quienes ignoraban las miradas que les enviaban los demás. Aunque Eva podía sentir una especie de molestia proveniente de las féminas del otro grupo.

"Bien, mientras papá y la _doctora_ están dentro nosotros nos encargaremos de la seguridad" declaraba Eva "Aunque debamos trabajar con _ellos_ " esto lo decía con algo de odio en su voz lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los del grupo sobrenatural.

"Así que nos dividiremos de la siguiente forma" Eva estaba viendo a sus compañeros "Agentes "R" y "A", ustedes mantengan vigilados el perímetro del edificio" las mencionadas asentían y se marchaban para empezar la vigilancia.

"Ustedes "O" y "L" recorran la academia y manténganse atentos ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso" los aludidos le dieron una pequeña reverencia a la chica y salían con dirección hacía sus posiciones.

"Y por último "Y", tú te encargaras de vigilar los alrededores de la zona, mantén un radio de 20-25 metros y cualquier cosa te comunicas con nosotros" el agente "Y" daba una pequeña reverencia y salía de la academia.

Cuando se perdió de la vista de los miembros Gremory y los demás rápidamente, y sin que se dieran cuenta, uso algo de parkour para subir hasta el techo de un edificio en donde se sentó y sacaba unos pequeños binoculares para empezar con la vigilancia.

Con el equipo repartido, Eva empezó a caminar en dirección hacia los árboles que estaban cerca del edificio sin prestarle atención alguna a los seres sobrenaturales.

Rossweisse, al ser la de mayor edad en el grupo, decidió tomar acción.

"Chicos, lo mejor será que nosotros también nos dividamos y tomemos nuestras posiciones" la valquiria sugirió a su grupo, quienes asintieron y se separaron en los equipos que habían acordado con anterioridad.

Pero Akeno mantenía la mirada hacia donde se había dirigido la pelinegra y sin seguir la indicación de Rossweisse, la reina Gremory empezó a caminar con dirección hacia donde estaba la coronel. Esto termino por llamar la atención de los demás.

"Akeno! ¿A dónde crees que vas?" Rossweisse cuestionaba con mucha seriedad a su compañera de séquito.

"Voy a conseguir respuestas" fue la simple respuesta de la pelinegra quien se perdía entre los árboles antes de que la pudieran detener.

El grupo sobrenatural se quedó en un silencio incomodo, pero nadie hacía movimiento alguno para ir a detener a la chica.

Dando un suspiro de resignación, Rossweisse le dijo a los demás que tomaran sus posiciones y aunque no quisieran tuvieron que hacer caso a lo dicho por la valquiria y se marcharon para cada uno tomar su lugar.

 **(Cambio de escena – con Eva y Akeno)**

Eva había llegado hasta una parte alejada, donde estaba el muro que delimitaba la zona de la academia. La chica se sentó con su espalda recargada en el muro mientras que sacaba su arma, una pistola estándar para los miembros de D.H., y la veía con algo de melancolía.

*Crack*

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose llamo la atención de Eva quien se giró hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido y se encontró con la presencia de Akeno.

La reina Gremory veía con una mirada fría a la hija del líder de D.H. y por dentro las emociones negativas se arremolinaban y buscaban salir. El recordar el ver a la pelinegra muy cerca de Issei, al grado de tener su brazo atrapado entre sus generosos pechos hizo que Akeno apretara los dientes de furia. Ella quería sacarle toda la información posible a Eva, demostrarle que Issei le pertenece a ella y las chicas del equipo DxD…

"¿Se te ofrece algo?"

Akeno fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Eva quien la veía de manera impasible.

"…" Akeno solo se mantenía en silencio.

"¿Eres sorda o qué?" preguntaba Eva con un leve tono de molestia en su voz.

"¿Disculpa?" hablaba Akeno con el ceño fruncido.

"Te pregunte si ocupabas algo ¿o solo te me vas a quedar viendo?" respondía Eva.

El silencio se mantuvo por un par de momentos en los que Akeno acomodo sus ideas y luego contesto.

"Aléjate de Issei-kun" decía Akeno con un tono frío en su voz.

Eva solo alzo una ceja en señal de intriga y empezó a reír.

"Jejeje" se escuchaban las pequeñas risas de la chica. Akeno se empezó a enfurecer por su risa.

"JAJAJAJA!" Eva se carcajeaba luego de no poder contener más la risa. Fue en ese momento que Akeno vio todo rojo mientras unas pequeñas chispas salían desde las puntas de sus dedos.

"Cállate!"

*Tzzzz!* Akeno lanzo un pequeño rayo en dirección de Eva quien detuvo su risa de golpe y esquivo el ataque de la pelinegra de moño naranja.

*Fiush!*

Akeno pudo sentir como algo le rozaba la mejilla. Dirigió su mano hacía su rostro y sintió algo cálido recorrer la parte izquierda de su cara. Cuando reviso sus dedos se llevó la sorpresa de que lo que sentía en su cara era sangre…

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia atrás pudo darse cuenta que un árbol tenía una marca de bala en su tronco y regresando su mirada hacía Eva se quedó congelada al ver a la otra pelinegra…

Eva tenía la mano extendida mientras sostenía su arma de fuego a la altura de su hombro mientras le daba una mirada carente de luz a la mitad demonio-caído.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso si es que quieres mantener tu vida" dijo Eva con extrema frialdad en su voz.

"Podrás ser un demonio o un ángel caído o ambos, pero una bala de luz concentrada con algo de veneno puede dañar a quien sea y contando que mi arma tiene silenciador no creo que se den cuenta de tu muerte" Eva lo dijo con un tono macabro mientras una sonrisa sádica se apoderaba de su rostro.

Akeno solo se mantuvo estática y Eva empezaba a caminar de regreso hacía el edificio y cuando paso junto a Akeno se detuvo por un instante y le susurró al oído.

"Issei es ahora mío… y no hay nada que puedan hacer para cambiar eso… he sufrido lo suficiente… y solo él mitiga mi dolor y me mantiene cuerda"

Y dicho esto Eva se alejó de Akeno quien salió del trance un par de minutos después y aplicando algo de magia logro sanar la herida de su mejilla y se retiró hacía su posición designada, pero había algo que le mantenía la mente ocupada.

' _Esa mirada'_ pensaba Akeno al recordar los ojos de Eva _'Me recuerdan… a mi'_ y con este último pensamiento Akeno desapareció entre los árboles.

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Lugar desconocido)**

' _Estaba solo… sin nadie que me hiciera compañía…'_

' _Las extraño, a todas…'_

En un espacio totalmente vacío se encontraba Issei. El castaño estaba sentado con sus piernas recargadas contra su cuerpo mientras su cabeza se encontraba agachada y se podían escuchar sollozos.

*Sob* *Sob*

' _Perdónenme por favor'_ eran los pensamientos del chico.

' _Yo no quería…'_ el chico temblaba mientras más lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

' _Rias'_

' _Akeno'_

' _Asia'_

' _Koneko'_

' _Irina'_

' _Xenovia'_

' _Ravel'_

' _Rossweisse'_

' _Chicas… las extraño… por favor… sálvenme'_

El castaño se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras el espacio donde estaba se llenaba de oscuridad… poco a poco… hasta que su imagen desapareció…

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – De regreso a la sala de reuniones)**

"Les voy a contar sobre cómo me entere del mundo sobrenatural y lo que me llevo a fundar D.H." decía Reginald con un tono melancólico y una mirada triste.

Ahora todos prestaban atención a la historia de Reginald.

 **(Para esta parte el relato de Reginald se encontrará en** _ **itálicas**_ **)**

 _Historia de Reginald_

 _Todo empezó hace cuatro años, tal vez cuatro y medio, cuando yo era un militar retirado y vivía feliz junto a mi esposa y mis dos hijas. Nuestro hogar se hallaba en Italia, más concretamente en Florencia. Teníamos una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Éramos muy felices; mi esposa Katherine y mis dos hijas; Eva, la mayor y Angélica, la menor._

 _Mi esposa era muy devota de la iglesia, ella estaba muy unida a su religión. Eva estudiaba en la academia y estaba en su último año. Era muy popular entre sus compañeros de escuela, al grado de considerarla la chica más linda del instituto. Angélica, por su parte, era como su madre, muy religiosa._

 _Ella tenía el sueño de ir a estudiar al Colegio Renacentista de Roma y tenía la idea de meterse a un convento en la ciudad. Logro convencer a su madre y luego a mí y la enviamos a Roma para que siguiera sus sueños._

 _Cada mes nos enviaba cartas o algún tipo de mensaje en donde nos contaba todo lo que hacía… se veía muy feliz. Tenía muchos amigos, aprendía muchas cosas cada día y se acercó más a la religión que tanto quería._

 _Pero…_

 _Cuatro meses después de que se fue dejamos de recibir sus cartas. Al principio no nos preocupamos ya que creíamos que tenía muchos deberes de los cuales debía hacerse cargo, pero al tercer mes de no haber recibido noticias de ella empezamos a preocuparnos y luego recibimos una carta por parte de la policía de Roma._

 _Nuestra hija había sido secuestrada…_

 _Está noticia nos impactó a todos. Katherine quedo muy preocupada y estaba muy estresada. Eva estaba igual. El saber que su querida hermanita estaba desaparecida la dejó con un estrés grande. No se desenvolvía con la seguridad a la que estaba acostumbrada a mostrar. Yo por mi parte contacté con mis antiguos asociados del ejército alemán y les pedí ayuda para buscar a mi hija. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijeron que una división de agentes se encontraba trabajando en un caso de desaparición de monjas._

 _Mi hija era una monja luego de que se metió al convento en Roma…_

 _Luego de una semana estaba dispuesto a ir a Roma y tratar de encontrar a mi hija nos llegó otra carta de la policía de Roma._

 _La habían encontrado!_

 _Pero debíamos ir inmediatamente…_

 _Para reconocer el cuerpo…_

 _Jamás había visto a mi esposa y mi hija mayor tan destrozadas…_

 _Llegamos a Roma y nos dirigimos a la morgue de la estación para dar cuenta de los hechos…_

 _Si era el cuerpo de Angélica…_

 _Volvimos a Florencia totalmente devastados… trajimos su cuerpo para darle santa sepultura. Pero para llevar a cabo el proceso debimos entregar su cuerpo para la autopsia._

 _Y llegaron las revelaciones…_

 _Tenía indicios de tortura y lo peor…_

 _La habían violado…_

 _Cuando preparamos el cuerpo para el entierro le pusimos su hábito de monja. Ella siempre estuvo muy unida a la religión, a la iglesia._

 _Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo de ella en el funeral yo me acerqué al ataúd y encontré algo raro en su indumentaria… un pequeño medallón dorado que se veía no pertenecía a las ropas de monja._

 _En el medallón estaban gravadas las iniciales D.A. encerradas en un círculo con símbolos raros._

 _Había algo raro ahí…_

 _Luego del entierro de la hija menor nuestra familia se empezó a desmoronar. Yo me sumergí en una investigación para saber el origen del misterioso medallón. Eva se volvió alguien fría y distante incluso con nosotros. Pero mi esposa fue la que recibió el golpe más duró…_

 _El perder a su pequeño sol hizo que cayera en depresión. Ya no comía, no hablaba, no salía de casa, nada. Se descuidó en su totalidad y yo, al estar cegado por querer encontrar el origen del medallón no preste atención a mi esposa._

…

 _Un par de meses después estábamos teniendo otro funeral. Esta vez de mi esposa quien por la desnutrición quedo muy mal y luego falleció de inanición._

 _Ahí me di cuenta que fui un estúpido al no apoyar a mi esposa y mi hija cada vez se alejaba más de mi lado. Decidí entonces regresar a mi madre patria, Alemania, junto a mi hija._

 _Pero antes de poder salir de Florencia recibí una última carta. Esta estaba dirigida hacia mi persona y firmada por una tal persona "N" quien me dijo que tenía la respuesta que yo tanto buscaba. Debía ir a Turín._

 _Llegando a Turín junto a Eva nos encontramos con la doctora Alessandra Nitrice quien me dijo que sabía el origen de procedencia del medallón._

 _Le exigí que me diera la información y ella solo me contesto con lo siguiente:_

"¿Crees en lo sobrenatural?" interrumpió Alessandra el relato de Reginald.

Los líderes de las facciones y las chicas veían a la doctora con sorpresa.

¿Así que fue ella quien le dijo a Reginald sobre el mundo sobrenatural?

"Yo fui quien le dijo todo a Reginald" decía Alessandra con una sonrisa y Serafall no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

"¿Y cómo supiste tu del mundo sobrenatural?" preguntaba la maou.

"Eso es sencillo señorita Serafall" Alessandra aún mantenía esa sonrisa que ponía nervioso a más de uno "Soy muy curiosa. Cuando hay algo que me llama la atención lo investigo a fondo"

"¿Y qué paso después?" pregunto Rias intrigada por lo que estaba escuchando. Sentía que pronto sabría lo relacionado con Issei… pero no le daba buena espina…

Issei se mantenía estático. En ningún momento había hecho algún movimiento.

"Luego de que Alessandra me contara sobre las facciones y que todos los mitos y leyendas del mundo eran reales yo no le creí, obviamente, ya que era la primera vez que me enteraba de eso, pero luego me mostro varias pruebas, entre ellas vídeos que ella había encontrado" explicaba Reginald "Y luego de aceptar la explicación me dio un libro donde estaban los símbolos que había en el medallón y unas notas con el nombre de la persona, _el demonio_ , responsable de lo que le había pasado a mi hija"

Reginald hablaba con una gran cantidad de odio al mencionar esa parte de su pasado.

"¿Qué clase de notas?" preguntaba Azazel.

"Notas de una investigación que la propia Alessandra llevaba a cabo sobre la desaparición de las monjas, donde gracias a sus contactos logro dar con el perpetrador" explicaba el peliblanco.

"¿Quién fue?" cuestionaba Sirzechs, pero algo le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

"Diodora Astaroth" fueron las únicas palabras de Alessandra.

…

…

…

Una vez más la sala se sumergió en un silencio incomodo, pero este era más tenso que los anteriores.

¿Diodora fue el causante de todo?

Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de los seres sobrenaturales. Sirzechs y Serafall sentían furia tan solo el recordar el nombre de ese malnacido que tanto daño causo en el pasado. Azazel y Michael estaban igual.

Vali y Kuroka se asquearon al recordar a tan aberrante ser. Ellas estuvieron presentes cuando Issei entro en la Juggernaut Drive por culpa de ese bastardo. En esa ocasión, y luego de saber sobre su accionar, se pusieron a pensar ¿Y si ponía su vista en la tierna e inocente Le Fay? Tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad hacia que Vali sintiera la necesidad de entrar en Juggernaut Drive solo para proteger a su amiga y Kuroka dejarse llevar por el Senjutsu para defender a su amiga maga.

Rias por su parte adopto una expresión de odio total con tan solo escuchar el nombre de ese… ese… _demonio_! Nunca olvidaría el dolor que sintió Issei cuando se dejaba consumir por la furia al pensar que Asia había muerto.

"¿En-entonces f-fue por Di-Diodora que se fundó D.H.?" preguntaba Kuroka.

"Sí y no" respondía Reginald para confusión de los demás.

"No entiendo" decía Rias.

"Diodora fue artífice, pero no fue la razón principal" decía Reginald "Me explico"

"Luego de saber que el causante fue un demonio desarrolle un odio profundo por los de su raza y luego Alessandra me dio la noticia de que el Dios de la Biblia estaba muerto. Ahí me sorprendí ya que me hizo recordar que mi esposa se pasaba todos los días desde la tragedia en su habitación, nuestra habitación, rezando y pidiéndole a Dios que solo fuera una terrible pesadilla" Reginald ahora lo decía con un tono triste.

"Ahí entre en una fase de cólera total creyendo que la iglesia, los ángeles, habían abandonado a mi esposa, que la afamada religión de amor e igualdad había abandonado a uno de los suyos cuando más los necesitaba" pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Reginald "Estaba sumergido en el odio y estaba dispuesto a crear un grupo que se encargara de erradicar a todo ser sobrenatural, pero fue Alessandra quien me hizo entrar en razón…"

Ahora todos veían a la doctora con los ojos bien abiertos luego de escuchar la declaración de Reginald.

"Le dije que no se dejara llevar por el odio. Su familia no fue la única que sufrió a manos de lo sobrenatural y que no sería la última" decía Alessandra con una expresión seria en su rostro "Podrá haber sonado cruel, pero era la realidad. Le dije que varias familias tenían esos problemas y que no siempre eran seres sobrenaturales los causantes, sino también otros humanos"

"Fueron esas palabras las que me hicieron entrar en razón. Esas y otras que hicieron que tomara la decisión de fundar D.H." decía Reginald.

"¿Cuáles palabras?" cuestionaba Vali.

"Le dije que si se dejaba llevar por la venganza contra una raza en específico o contra un grupo de seres fuera de nuestro alcance perdería lo único que le quedaba…" hablaba Alessandra.

"Mi hija Eva" susurraba Reginald.

"Es por eso que decidí fundar D.H." declaraba Reginald "No para declarar la guerra a lo sobrenatural, sino para proteger a la humanidad de cualquier peligro que la amenazara, ya sean demonios, caídos, monstruos… o los propios humanos… es por eso que nos llamamos D.H.; _Defensores de la Humanidad_. Pero también por algo que identifica a nuestra especie: Los Derechos Humanos."

La declaración del peliblanco dejo atónito a más de uno, más aún les quedaba la duda…

¿Issei que tenía que ver en todo esto?

"¿E Issei que tiene ver con tu grupo?" fue Michael quien hizo la pregunta que los demás tenían en mente.

Reginald bajo la mirada y una sombra cubría su rostro. Él no quería hablar de eso, pero no le quedaba de otra.

"Fue… un capricho"

Y de nuevo el silencio se presentó en la sala.

¿A qué se refería con eso de un capricho?

"Cuando el grupo fue fundado y luego de que capturamos a Rizevim y su aliado Euclid y obtuvimos la información que queríamos encontré algo que me llamo la atención" decía el fundador de D.H. "Algo sobre un tal Sekiryuutei que se enfrentó al demonio Diodora para proteger a una inocente doncella de sufrir el mismo destino que mi hija"

"Me refiero a la poseedora del Twilight Healing, Asia Argento. Luego de escuchar sobre ese guerrero un deseo de tenerlo en mis filas apareció dentro de mi ser, aún guardaba algo de rencor contra la familia Astaroth y quería a aquel que peleo contra el malnacido que me quito a mi hija menor" Reginald lo decía mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el techo, como si estuviera recordando algo del pasado "Cuando me tope a Issei en Múnich hace dos años sabía que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad e hice todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para unirlo a mi causa"

"Entonces mantuviste a Issei contra su voluntad…" decía Vali con un tono de voz muy bajo, pero que denotaba un gran enojo.

"No me siento muy orgulloso de lo que hice en esa época, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarme… corría el riesgo de ser visto como un enemigo por ustedes… jejeje, aunque creo que ya me consideran un enemigo" contestaba Reginald con un tono de sarcástico.

"Cuando me di cuenta de que lo que hacía estaba mal ya era muy tarde… había tomado unas decisiones aberrantes… me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, lo que había provocado…" la voz de Reginald se empezaba a quebrar con cada palabra.

Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael y los demás fueron tomados por sorpresa por la actitud de Reginald. Frente a ellos ya no estaba el hombre que imponía con su mera presencia, ahora estaba un hombre que se lamentaba de sus acciones, que buscaba enmendar sus errores, pero…

¿Cuáles errores?

Antes de que le pudieran preguntar algo más Alessandra interrumpió…

"Señor Reginald" habló la doctora "Tenemos unos _invitados no deseados_ …"

Acto seguido la doctora presiono el botón del control que había guardado con anterioridad y el brillo azul apareció en los ojos de Issei de nuevo quien rápidamente saco un arma de fuego, la apunto y…

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Perdón por la demora, pero es que la escuela se puso peligrosa y eso que todavía ni se cumple el mes de que iniciaron las clases! Debo hacer muchas actividades para recolectar créditos que son obligatorios para poder acceder al 7 semestre. Estas actividades me quitan mucho tiempo, apenas y tengo tiempo para hacer las tareas…**

 **Cómo sea, espero que disfruten el capítulo, el cual, por cierto, tuvo las revelaciones de como Reginald entro al mundo sobrenatural, gracias a la doctora Alessandra…**

 **Espero que la explicación fuera de su agrado chicos y chicas.**

 **Como siempre, ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí E-HERO KnightMare trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo de Vida Rota. Estoy algo triste porque en unas horas sale el último capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V… no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres años… *sniff* *sniff***

 **Extrañare ARC-V…**

 **Pero ahora vienen los Enlaces y estoy emocionado por ello, van a hacer que el juego se vuelva más estratégico de lo que ya era y es bueno… sinceramente ya me aburría de los "Zoodiac" y los "Kaiju" me patearan el trasero… ahora me patearan el trasero pero será un pelín más lento XD**

 **Como sea, no los aburro más, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Respondamos reviews:**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Concuerdo contigo. Personajes como Diodora debieron haber sufrido más. Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **lux-kun: Gracias por el comentario. Espero que todas tus preguntas sean resueltas con el paso del fic.**

 **Dark Blade 2017: Si lo sé, soy malvado… y me siento orgulloso de ello. Gracias por ese halago! XD**

 **Krystyam091: No esperes más aquí lo tienes. Que lo disfrutes.**

 **neopercival: Perdón! Me encantan los Cliffhangers (menos cuando me los aplican a mí XD). Lo que vio Michael es algo importante concerniente a la doctora y se revelara en el futuro. Lo de Issei puede ser o no puede ser… ya se verá en los próximos capítulos. Y si, pobre Ddraig… pero no te preocupes ya aparecerá en el futuro y sobre Reginald, quise que su historia fuera trágica, espero que haya sido por lo menos creíble.**

 **madafakiu: Jajaja gracias por el apoyo.**

 **.946: No esperes más! Que los disfrutes.**

 **antifanboy: Gracias por el review. Todas tus dudas se resolverán en los siguientes capítulos. Lo de Ddraig, lo de Issei y lo que vio Michael. Espero que cuando sea el momento las incógnitas se resuelvan. Si Diodora es un personaje bien trabajado y la prueba es que muchos lo odiaron por sus acciones. Esos son los buenos villanos, lo que logran que la audiencia los odie. Por cierto, Ophis es finita, Lilith aparecerá después.**

 **carlos trujillo: ¿Lo hizo? No lo recuerdo y te puedo asegurar que no, Eva no es Raynare.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Como siempre, Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi. A mí solo me pertenecen mis ideas locas que puedan surgir, así como los OC's que aparezcan.**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo cuenta con una escena de tortura. Es la primera vez que escribo una para un fic, así que no sé qué tan bien haya quedado. De todas formas, está anunciada en el capítulo. Por si hay alguien que se sienta incomodo leyendo esa clase de cosas entonces pueden saltarse esa parte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Un nuevo problema.**

*THUD*

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo resonó por toda la sala. Los presentes estaban sumamente sorprendidos luego del accionar de Issei quien tenía su arma apuntando en dirección de una de las paredes de la habitación. Mientras que Reginald y Eva habían dejado atrás todo rastro de nerviosismo que tenían en favor de lidiar con la situación actual.

Todos en la sala se encontraban petrificados, salvo Ophis quien veía con una mirada curiosa a Issei el cual se mantenía con su brazo extendido.

"Asi que las cosas van a ser así" decía Reginald con un tono de voz sombrío que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de los presentes. Hace apenas unos momentos el hombre estaba destrozado emocionalmente al recordar la muerte de parte de su familia, pero ahora parecía una máquina de matar por la expresión de su rostro y su pose intimidante.

"Parece que sí señor, usted tenía razón" comentaba Alessandra con una seriedad presente en su rostro.

Las palabras de los miembros de D.H. llamaron la atención de los seres sobrenaturales quienes salieron de su estado de shock al darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando. Habían reaccionado de manera hostil los invitados, pero no hacía ellos… entonces ¿hacía quién?

Fue Rias quien salió del trance para girarse en dirección de donde Issei hizo los disparos y para su sorpresa se encontró con un cuerpo enfundado en un traje totalmente negro.

"¿Q-qu-qué?" la voz de Rias llamo la atención de los demás quienes salieron también del asombro de la acción del castaño y miraban en dirección de la pelirroja y vieron el cuerpo tendido en el piso aun moviéndose.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Sirzechs miraba a Reginald y Alessandra con total seriedad esperando una explicación.

"Perdonen la acción tan repentina… les explicaremos todo, pero primero debemos arreglar unos _asuntos internos_ " hablaba Reginald quien miraba a la doctora y asentía en su dirección.

La castaña entendió el mensaje y volvía a presionar el botón del artefacto en su mano y los ojos de Issei volvían a ganar ese brillo azul tan peculiar.

Pero en esta ocasión Serafall y Kuroka se percataron de la acción de la doctora y se tensaron al ver lo que pasaba y más cuando se dieron cuenta del brillo que apareció en los ojos de Issei.

' _Lo sabía! Lo están controlando!'_ eran los pensamientos de la nekoshou pelinegra.

' _Así que nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas…'_ era lo que pensaba la maou pelinegra mientras le daba una mirada filosa a la doctora.

"Issei-kun~" decía la doctora con una voz cantarina lo cual molesto a Rias, Vali, Kuroka y Serafall "¿Puedes traernos a nuestro querido _invitado_?"

Issei, sin hacer un solo ruido, se acerca al cuerpo que estaba en el piso y lo toma de la parte trasera del traje y empieza a arrastrarlo en dirección de sus superiores. El accionar del castaño llamo poderosamente la atención de los presentes que veían como el chico ni se inmutaba y parecía de acuerdo en seguir las ordenes de la doctora y del líder de D.H., además de que no mostraba compasión alguna al arrastrar al herido aun cuando este se veía con vida.

Solo Serafall y Kuroka se daban una idea del porqué de las acciones de Issei, pero esperaban a tener pruebas más sólidas para hacer alguna declaración.

Issei lanzo a la figura hacía los pies de Reginald quien le daba una mirada llena de furia. La figura miraba al peliblanco y empezaba a temblar al estar frente a la figura imponente del líder.

Debido al intercambio de miradas los seres sobrenaturales pudieron darse cuenta de la vestimenta que la figura usa y fue en ese preciso momento que Rias, Vali y Kuroka reconocieron a la figura.

"TU!" gritaba Rias mientras señalaba a la figura, lo cual llamó la atención de su hermano y los demás.

"Rias ¿Lo conoces?" preguntaba Michael a la heredera Gremory.

"De conocerlo no en su totalidad, pero recuerdo muy bien haberlo visto cuando nos enviaron a Holanda cuando Grigori estaba bajo ataque" explicaba Rias mientras mantenía su mirada en la figura.

"Él estaba junto a otras dos figuras al momento que nos encontramos por primera vez con los miembros de D.H." agregaba Vali.

"Así que ustedes ya tienen una idea de algunos de mis _miembros_ " decía con algo de malicia Reginald mientras veía a la figura que ahora estaba doliéndose de las heridas de bala que tenía en el cuerpo, las cuales no habían dado en un punto vital, pero si lo mantenían en su lugar.

"Recuerdo también que ellos le habían entregado algo a uno de tus miembros… era un hombre de edad avanzada…" mencionaba Kuroka quien trataba de hacer memoria.

" _McAustin_ " gruñía Reginald el nombre de uno de sus coroneles. Alessandra endurecía la mirada al escuchar el nombre.

"¿Por qué atacas a uno de los tuyos?" preguntaba Azazel con seriedad al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Reginald no le contesto al pelinegro de mechones dorados ya que su atención total estaba con la figura que seguía doliéndose en el piso. El peliblanco se acercó de forma amenazante a la figura y lo levanto de manera brusca y lo ponía en la silla, sin importarle las heridas que tenía la figura. Reginald entonces procedió a quitarle la parte posterior del traje que le cubría la cara.

Al hacerlo revelo el rostro de un hombre de aparentemente unos treinta años, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Tenía también algo de vello facial en forma de un bigote y una barba, pero sin estar completas ninguna de las dos. Tenía también sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios.

"Quiero que me respondas Ramón ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" preguntaba Reginald al momento de que tomaba lugar frente al ahora mencionado Ramón.

"…" el hombre no respondía ante la pregunta de su líder y solo lo veía con una mirada desafiante.

Por otro lado, los seres sobrenaturales se dedicaban a ver la escena. Sirzechs seguía molesto por la pregunta que aún no le habían contestado por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia la doctora Alessandra, esperando que ella le pudiera responder.

La doctora había dejado de lado su siempre presente sonrisa y ahora mantenía una expresión de seriedad en su rostro mientras veía el interrogatorio. Sintiéndose observada la castaña movió la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Sirzechs y los demás que la veían de manera insistente.

"Mmm ¿sucede algo?" preguntaba la doctora quien regresaba a su clásica expresión sonriente.

"¿Podría explicarnos que rayos está pasando?" hablaba Azazel preguntándole a la doctora esperando que ella pudiera responder ya que Reginald estaba… ocupado con el invitado inesperado.

"Les explicare con gusto…" decía la doctora al momento de volver a ver la interacción entre Reginald y Ramón "El agente que en estos momentos está siendo interrogado por Reginald es un miembro de las _Tres Sombras_ , los cuales son los agentes personales de uno de los coroneles del grupo"

"¿A qué coronel le rinden cuentas?" pregunta Serafall.

"Al coronel McAustin. Estoy segura que algunas de ustedes ya le conocen ¿cierto señoritas?" cuestionaba Alessandra mientras veía a las más jóvenes de la habitación,

"McAustin… me suena el nombre…" Kuroka seguía con su labor de recordar las cosas.

"AHORA LO RECUERDO!" exclamaba Vali ganándose la atención de los demás, excepto Reginald, Issei y el agente herido.

"Es el sujeto que estaba en la base de Grigori en Holanda ¿cierto?" preguntaba la peli-platina.

"Así es" respondía de manera simple la doctora dándole una sonrisa a Vali que la puso molesta.

"Pero no entiendo ¿no se supone que los agentes de mayor rango solo dan ordenes?" preguntaba Rias "¿Por qué estaba en el campo ese coronel?"

"Eso es sencillo, en D.H. todos trabajan por igual así que no es una sorpresa ver a los agentes de mayor rango o a los líderes en acción" relataba la doctora "Y antes de que pregunten, sí, incluso Reginald y yo solemos entrar en acción en algunas misiones"

Lo dicho por la doctora tomo por sorpresa a grupo sobrenatural. De verdad resultaba difícil imaginar a la castaña en el campo de batalla, pero si lo que decía era cierto entonces ella era alguien de temer no solo por sus habilidades en el campo, sino también por su inteligencia que le daba el cargo de doctora.

"Aunque debo admitir que el entrenamiento fue muy pesado para mí fufufu" reía de manera suave Alessandra recordando el pasado "Pero nada que una _sesión de relajación_ con I-kun no resolviera~" decía de manera sugerente la doctora.

Esto último dicho por Alessandra prendió las alarmas en las chicas presentes en la sala.

' _¿Qu-qué sig-significa eso?'_ pensaba Rias con temor por lo dicho por la doctora.

' _Más le vale que no le haya hecho algo a Issei!'_ eran los pensamientos de Vali quien veía con furia a la doctora por el posible significado de esas palabras.

' _N-No… no mí Issei-nya…'_ Kuroka tenía miedo de lo que pudieran significar esas palabras, en especial la manera en la que la doctora castaña lo había dicho.

' _¿Acaso Issei y ella…?'_ era lo que pensaba Serafall quien le daba una mirada de muerte a la castaña.

"Pero eso no nos compete por ahora, aún les debo la explicación completa" una vez más la doctora adoptaba un tono serio "Nuestra organización tiene unos cuantos _problemas internos_ "

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntaba Serafall. Era importante que ella supiera eso al ser la encargada de las relaciones exteriores por si formaban alguna especie de trato con D.H.

"Recientemente ha habido un pequeño choque de ideales en nuestro grupo…" contaba la doctora "El coronel McAustin no está de acuerdo con la postura del señor Reginald de querer firmar un pacto de paz y no agresión con el mundo sobrenatural"

"¿Entonces ustedes tienen a alguien que se opone a esto? Y pensaba que eran un grupo que tenía una buena química" decía Azazel de manera sarcástica.

Lo dicho por el caído hizo que la doctora le diera una mirada molesta que hizo estremecer a los del grupo sobrenatural, en especial a Azazel a quien iba dirigida la mirada fría de la castaña.

"Hablas como si alguno de ustedes no hubiera tenido problemas con algún maniático que quisiera probar su superioridad propia o la de su especie" decía con malicia la doctora.

Los del grupo sobrenatural bajaron la mirada en señal de vergüenza ya que era cierto, en el pasado tuvieron que lidiar con ese tipo de problemas. Los caídos con Kokabiel; los demonios con los miembros de sangre pura, en especial durante el fin de la gran guerra entre las tres facciones; y los ángeles con algún ángel o exorcista rebelde, aunque esos ángeles terminaban por caer.

Vali también recordó cuando antes era una amante de las batallas y que no le importaba lo que pasara con los demás, al grado de incluso olvidarse de sus compañeros de equipo si esto significaba el poder pelear contra alguien fuerte.

"Como sea…" proseguía la doctora "Desde hace tiempo Reginald empezó a notar como un pequeño número de miembros seguían más a McAustin y me comento que temía que McAustin se revelara"

"Un momento" interrumpía Michael "¿Qué no todos en D.H. están a favor de proteger a los humanos? Entonces ¿Por qué hay problemas entre ustedes?" preguntaba con genuina curiosidad el arcángel.

"*Sigh*" suspiraba la doctora "Una cosa es querer proteger a la humanidad y otra el querer protegerla a cualquier precio"

Todos estaban confundidos por lo que decía Alessandra.

"Me explico" decía la castaña notando como no entendían lo que había dicho.

"Reginald quiere mantener a salvo a la humanidad de cualquier peligro, incluso de los humanos mismos, los que son peligrosos para la integridad de los demás" explicaba la doctora "Y McAustin tiene la idea de que para lograr eso hay que eliminar a todos aquellos que no sean humanos" esta última revelación dejo helados a Sirzechs y los demás. Eso era una locura!

"Por supuesto que Reginald se opuso a esa visión, primero porque entiende que ustedes tienen medios distintos a los nuestros que les pueden dar ventaja si se llegara a tener una guerra; segundo porque no importa que tan bien adiestrados estén nuestros soldados, la ventaja numérica la tienen ustedes sin duda alguna; y tercero y la más importante, ustedes ya tienen un tratado de paz y están dispuestos a pelear juntos" explicaba la doctora quien ahora mantenía la vista puesta en Reginald.

"¿Podría elaborar más esos puntos?" preguntaba Sirzechs "Los últimos dos" clarificaba el maou pelirrojo.

"Por supuesto" Alessandra volvía a tener su sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía al pelirrojo "Si bien los humanos somos una de las especies con la mayor cantidad de miembros, no todos saben sobre el mundo sobrenatural ya que si así fuera entonces se corre el riesgo de que haya una especie de _cacería de brujas_ como lo hubo en la antigüedad, pero esta vez no solo con las brujas sino también con cualquier ser sobrenatural" explicaba la castaña.

"Recuerden, los humanos le temen a lo que no entienden…" esto hizo que los líderes de las facciones presentes pensaran en lo que dijo Alessandra y se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón "En segunda, imaginen que pasaría si se declara una guerra entre nuestro grupo y la alianza de las tres facciones… sería la ruina para la humanidad ya que se corre el riesgo de que se filtre la información y se termine por revelar la existencia de lo sobrenatural a los demás humanos y eso terminaría en…"

"Pánico colectivo…" susurraba Vali.

 **[Tiene sentido]** comentaba Albion.

"Así es" asentía Alessandra "Solo los miembros de D.H. saben sobre lo sobrenatural y en un principio lo aceptaron, es por todo eso que Reginald cree que la paz entre nuestros grupos sería los más beneficioso para todos. Así, mientras ustedes se encargan de sus asuntos, nosotros nos encargamos de los nuestros"

"Si recuerdo bien ustedes también están dispuestos a matar a los seres sobrenaturales que amenacen a los humanos… eso lo podemos ver como un acto de violencia hacia nuestra gente…" comentaba Serafall con una sonrisa astuta creyendo que había encontrado algo que contradijera la postura de D.H.

"¿Cómo los caídos que asesinaban a los HUMANOS que poseían Sacred Gears?" Azazel se ponía nervioso al recordar esa época de Raynare y su grupo.

"¿O los experimentos en busca de crear usuarios artificiales de las Espadas Sagradas?" esta vez Michael fue el que se puso nervioso.

"¿O que tal los humanos que morían a manos de los demonios solo porque estos se negaban a ser rencarnados y pertenecer a sus séquitos?" ahora Serafall y Sirzechs se sentían mal.

"¿O quizá los magos que murieron asesinados por la alianza y que pertenecían a la Brigada del Khaos? Puede que algunos fueran miembros activos, pero te apuesto a que muchos se unieron porque no tenían otra opción…" todo esto lo decía la doctora castaña con una mirada fría dirigida hacia la Leviathan, tanto que hasta hizo que ella, una usuaria de magia de hielo, sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

"Te recuerdo que esos magos _eran_ humanos" remato Alessandra dejando a la maou callada y a todos los demás en un silencio incomodo…

"Es por eso que existe D.H. para asegurar la integridad de aquellos que quieren llevar una vida tranquila" comentaba Alessandra "Pero desvarió… nos estamos olvidando del tema principal…"

Todos prestaban atención a lo que decía la doctora.

"Con lo que estaba pasando actualmente confirmamos que McAustin ha decidido traicionar a Reginald… nadie más que los que estamos presentes del grupo sabíamos que la reunión se daría aquí por lo que el tener a una de las _Tres Sombras_ presente significa que McAustin lo envió para espiarnos"

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la declaración de la doctora, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad poder preguntarle más cosas cuando se percataron de que Reginald se giraba hacía Alessandra.

"No! Espere, hablaré, le diré todo!"

"Alessandra, pásame el controlador"

 **(Momentos antes con Reginald mientras Alessandra hablaba con los demás)**

El líder peliblanco veía con furia a uno de sus agentes… NO!... a uno de sus _EX_ agentes.

' _Así que ese maldito ha sacado a relucir sus verdaderas intenciones'_ pensaba furioso el peliblanco _'Sabía que no podía confiar en él desde que mostró una actitud hostil cuando le revelamos sobre el mundo sobrenatural'_

Reginald procedió a acercarse al hombre herido y lo tomaba de la cara con su mano y lo giraba hacia su rostro.

"¿Qué carajos haces aquí Ramón?"

El mencionado mantenía una mirada desafiante hacia su líder y no decía ni una sola palabra.

"Contéstame" Reginald lo decía en un susurro.

El hombre seguía sin decir una sola palabra.

"Te daré un par de minutos para que me respondas ya que si no lo haces me veré en la necesidad de _lidiar_ contigo…" amenazaba Reginald.

Por espacio de unos minutos Reginald solo se dedicaba a mirar a Ramón a los ojos, esperando a que su voluntad se quebrara. Era bien sabido en D.H. que la mera mirada del peliblanco era más que suficiente para intimidar a los demás, ya fuera por lo disparejo de sus ojos siendo uno rojo como la sangre y el otro totalmente blanco o por la fiereza de su mirada.

Sorprendentemente el agente Ramón no se quebró ante la mirada de su líder, a pesar de también tener que soportar las heridas de bala en su cuerpo.

Pasado el tiempo límite Reginald se resignó…

"Al parecer este futuro cadáver no va a hablar…" suspiraba Reginald mientras dejaba de mirar al hombre herido.

El agente Ramón tenía una pequeña sonrisa confiada al ver que pudo soportar el hostigamiento de Reginald, pero las siguientes palabras del peliblanco cambiaron eso…

"Tendré que dejar que Issei se encargue de ti"

Ahora el hombre se ponía pálido al escuchar lo que tenía planeado Reginald.

"No! Espere, hablaré, le diré todo!"

Pero ya era tarde, Reginald se giraba en dirección de la doctora.

"Alessandra, pásame el artefacto"

La doctora asintió a la orden de su superior y tomaba el artefacto que tenía guardado en un bolsillo y se lo lanzaba al peliblanco quien lo atrapo. Esta última acción llamo la atención del grupo de Sirzechs, en especial de Serafall y Kuroka quienes querían comprobar que lo que pensaban estaba en lo correcto.

Reginald atrapo el artefacto y lo acomodaba en su mano. El agente Ramón estaba temblando.

"E-espere p-por favor… le diré todo…" suplicaba el hombre.

"Muy tarde" respondía de manera fría Reginald "Te di no una, ni dos, sino tres oportunidades para que hicieras las cosas bien, pero desperdiciaste todas y cada una y hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso"

Ramón estaba temblando al ver que no tenía escapatoria y que estaba sentenciado.

"Y llego la hora de que enfrentes las consecuencias…" Reginald presionaba el botón haciendo que el brillo azul volviera a aparecer en los ojos de Issei "Encárgate de él, Issei y asegúrate de sacarle toda la información por. Cualquier. Medio. Posible" la voz de Reginald tenía un tono macabro que hizo estremecer a más de uno en la sala, salvo Ophis e Issei.

La acción del peliblanco cuando activo el dispositivo fue percibida por los presentes, quienes se dieron cuenta que Issei acató las ordenes luego de que el botón fuera presionado y un extraño brillo apareciera en sus ojos. Ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta que Issei posiblemente estuviera bajo algún tipo de control, pero necesitaban comprobarlo. Necesitaban más pruebas!

Iban a cuestionar a Reginald y Alessandra cuando su atención se vio centrada en Issei quien se acercaba de manera lenta a Ramón quien temblaba al ver la figura del temido agente I-CG acercarse hacia su persona.

Ophis, quien todo el tiempo estuvo al lado de Issei viéndolo como si su vida dependiera de ello y con su típica inexpresividad, prestaba atención a lo que fuera a hacer el castaño ya que la chica estaba intrigada en porque Issei actuaba como ella siendo que él era una persona que expresaba sus emociones sin dudarlo.

 **(Atención! Escena de tortura a continuación. Leer con discreción)**

Issei se ponía frente a Ramón quien lo veía con miedo. El pelinegro miembro de las tres sombras iba a hablar cuando en un movimiento rápido Issei sacaba una navaja y la clavaba en su pierna izquierda con saña.

"ARGH!" era el grito del pelinegro.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir siquiera una palabra Issei le daba vuelta a la navaja la cual estaba aun dentro de la pierna de la víctima. El filo del instrumento giraba haciendo que la sangre escurriera por la herida al momento que el músculo y los nervios eran dañados.

"ESPERA! LES DIRE TODO, POR FAVOR!" eran las suplicas del hombre, pero Issei estaba centrado en cumplir su tarea.

El castaño procedió entonces a tomar la navaja por el mango, liberando un poco la presión haciendo que Ramón suspirara aliviado…

Solo para que un par de segundos después Issei tomara con fuerza el arma, la clavara más en la extremidad y procediera a subirla lentamente a lo largo del muslo, haciendo que Ramón gritara de dolor al momento que Issei hacía un recorrido hasta la altura de su cadera.

"Gah!" se quejaba el pelinegro "McAustin… quería deshacerse… de usted… señor Reginald…"

Issei se detuvo en cuanto Ramón comenzó a hablar y esperaba que el hombre prosiguiera con su explicación, pero al ver que no lo hacía sacaba la navaja de su cuerpo, asegurándose de rasgar su piel al momento de hacerlo y la apuntaba hacía una de las heridas de bala que el hombre tenía, más concretamente la que estaba en su hombro derecho…

"No, espera, por favor!"

*SQUEELCH!*

Issei apuñalo la herida con rapidez y hacía que el pelinegro volviera a aullar de dolor.

"El coronel… *pant* tiene un grupo de agentes… *pant* que están dispuestos a seguirlo…" hablaba con dificultad "Se supone que en este día… usted iba a morir en un enfrentamiento… contra _ellos_ y el tomaría a su grupo y se iría…"

"¿Y cómo sabrían _ellos_ que yo estaría aquí?" cuestionaba Reginald sabiendo a quien se refería Ramón.

Pero Ramón no contestaba…

Para _incitarlo_ a hablar más, Issei sacaba un cuchillo algo largo y en un movimiento veloz lo clavaba en el otro hombro del agente, pero esta vez la punta del cuchillo atravesaba su piel en su totalidad y salía por el otro lado.

"Ow!" el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable para Ramón "McAustin les dio la información"

Reginald y Eva se sorprendían por la revelación.

"Él… contacto con _ellos_ … esperando que el ataque… fuera una sorpresa y usted… su hija… y la doctora murieran…"

Reginald estaba furioso por lo que McAustin había planeado… una cosa era tratar de matarlo a él… pero otra muy distinta era meterse con SU HIJA!

' _Ese cabrón!'_ pensaba sumergido en la ira el peliblanco _'Juro que lo encontrare… y yo me encargare personalmente de matarlo… cueste lo que cueste!'_

"Issei" la voz de Reginald era fría y distante "Acabalo" fue la orden del peliblanco.

Issei se mantuvo estático por unos segundos solo para darle un golpe certero a Ramón en la mandíbula que termino por enviarlo al suelo. Debido al dolor de las heridas el agente pelinegro se arrastraba por el piso, tratando de alejarse del castaño.

Issei se acercaba de manera lenta, como su fuera un cazador acechando a su presa, y al estar justo encima de Ramón, esté se dio la vuelta y veía con un profundo temor a Issei.

"Espera! Ya les dije todo lo que sé!" imploraba Ramón.

Issei no prestaba atención a lo que decía el hombre y levantaba su pierna, listo para actuar…

*CRACK!*

"AAAARGH!"

Fue el horrible sonido que se escuchó en la sala. Issei le había roto la rodilla al agente. Había dejado caer el golpe con fuerza en la zona elegida del pelinegro, fracturándole la rodilla y haciendo que aullara de dolor.

Antes de que pudiera seguir implorando por clemencia, Issei sacaba su arma de fuego de nuevo y la ponía justo en la frente de Ramón y…

*Bang!*

Una bala entro por el cráneo de la víctima, arrebatándole la vida y haciendo que su cuerpo cayera en el piso. Su cuerpo maltrecho solo era opacado por la mirada de terror y dolor con la que su rostro había quedado luego de la brutal tortura a manos del castaño y su subsecuente muerte.

 **(Fin de la escena de tortura)**

Después de la muestra de crueldad por parte de Issei todos en la sala tenían varias reacciones:

Sirzechs, Michael y Azazel veían asombrados la muestra de violencia por parte de Issei. Se sentían asqueados al ver como Issei arrebataba la vida a una persona sin muestra alguna de arrepentimiento.

Serafall veía con terror el cómo su amado mostraba un lado sádico al torturar a ese hombre para luego matarlo a sangre fría siguiendo las órdenes de Reginald.

Vali y Kuroka veían con sorpresa y temor a Issei en su faceta de soldado leal que sigue órdenes sin duda alguna. La manera en la que Issei actuó hizo que las chicas se preocuparan.

Ophis veía todo con indiferencia el accionar de Issei, aunque si se prestaba algo de atención se podría observar que en realidad había un brillo extraño en sus ojos al ver al castaño.

Rias veía con terror y tristeza el violento acto llevado a cabo por su amado castaño. La pelirroja sentía que su querido Ise había sido influenciado por esos _monstruos_ de D.H. ya que su amado no se comportaría de manera tan violenta. Ella sentía que necesitaba recuperarlo y estar a su lado para hacer que regresara a ser el de antes.

Por parte de los dos miembros presentes de D.H., estos tenían otro tipo de reacciones. Al saber de lo que es capaz Issei, Reginald veía todo con una mirada fría ya que su mente seguía ocupada con lo que había hecho McAustin.

La doctora Alessandra tenía una mirada de lujuria dirigida hacia Issei. La castaña se lamia los labios al ver la brutalidad con la que Issei trataba con el traidor.

Reginald estaba a punto de hablar con Sirzechs y los otros líderes para comentarles la situación cuando su comunicador, que estaba en su muñeca, sonó.

"Aquí Reginald ¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba el peliblanco.

" _Papá! Han aparecido, se están acercando!"_ era Eva quien se comunicaba con su padre y líder.

"Así que en verdad nos han traicionado…" decía Reginald ganándose la atención de los presentes.

" _¿Qué hacemos?"_ preguntaba Eva a través del comunicador.

"Prepárense para deshacerse de nuestros _invitados_ , estaremos con ustedes en unos minutos" anunciaba Reginald cortando la comunicación.

El peliblanco se giraba hacia donde estaban los demás.

"Al parecer esta reunión se está viendo afectada por las interrupciones…" comentaba Reginald "Me temo que tendremos que posponerla hasta que logremos arreglar unos cuantos asuntos"

"¿Quién le llamo señor Reginald?" preguntaba Alessandra.

"Fue Eva, al parecer Ramón no fue el único invitado inesperado del día" contestaba Reginald.

"Así que nuestros queridos _enemigos_ vienen a este lugar" comentaba Alessandra "Ara ara, al parecer McAustin en serio quiere deshacerse de nosotros"

"Tendremos que actuar" Reginald se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando fue detenido por Sirzechs.

"¿Qué está pasando?" el pelirrojo cuestionaba con seriedad.

"Lo que pasa señor Sirzechs es que hay unos asuntos de los cuales debemos encargarnos" respondía Reginald "Al parecer uno de nuestros miembros ha decidido seguir su propio camino…"

"El cual va en contra de nuestra visión principal" agregaba Alessandra "Por lo que estamos a punto de entrar en una guerra contra nuestros excompañeros que hayan decidido seguir al traidor" decía con una sonrisa oscura la doctora.

"Antes de decirles algo más deberíamos de salir de aquí, hay unas cuantas personas que llegaran en cualquier momento y que debemos atender _como se debe_ " eran las frías palabras de Reginald.

Antes de que pudieran detenerlo, Reginald y la doctora ya estaban fuera de la habitación acompañados por Issei. Los seres sobrenaturales no tenían otra opción y decidieron salir también de la sala. Ya se encargarían de conseguir las respuestas, a como dé lugar…

 **(Cambio de escena – Con el agente "Y" mientras se llevaba la interrogación)**

El agente "Y" se encontraba vigilando la zona en la posición que había tomado luego de recibir las órdenes de Eva. Cada par de minutos usaba los binoculares de nuevo para asegurarse de que las cosas se mantuvieran bajo control.

Mientras estaba mirando la ciudad se dio cuenta de que había un convoy de vehículos que iban a gran velocidad por un puente. Se le hizo raro que todos fueran del mismo color y pensó que se trataba de un grupo de fuerzas armadas, pero para estar seguro decidió aumentar el zoom de los binoculares y lo que vio le puso en alerta.

Rápidamente saco su comunicador para avisarle a Eva lo que había descubierto…

 **(Cambio de escena – afuera del Club del Ocultismo mientras se llevaba a cabo la interrogación)**

Eva estaba cerca de la puerta principal del Club del Ocultismo. La pelinegra se mantenía seria luego de lo que paso con Akeno.

' _¡¿Cómo se atreve esa maldita?!'_ pensaba de manera furiosa Eva _'Pedirme que me aleje de mi Issei'_

La pelinegra fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando recibió una llamada del agente "Y".

"¿Qué sucede?"

"…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"…"

"Ya veo… mantén la posición por si ocurre algo más, los demás nos encargaremos…"

Eva cerraba la comunicación con el agente "Y". La chica se pinchaba la nariz en señal de fastidio.

"Sabía que ese imbécil iba a terminar por traicionarnos" susurraba Eva mientras se comunicaba con los demás agentes "Atención a los miembros del escuadrón, su presencia se requiere de manera inmediata, tenemos un código _salvaje_ en nuestras manos" decía Eva a través del comunicador.

"Debo avisarle a papá…"

 **(En la actualidad)**

Reginald, la doctora e Issei estaban fuera del edificio mientras frente a ellos se encontraban Eva y los cuatro agentes restantes del escuadrón R.O.Y.A.L., además de los miembros de la nobleza Gremory y el equipo de Vali.

Justo detrás de los tres miembros de D.H. estaban saliendo Rias y compañía. La presencia de cierta loli llamó la atención de los demás que no sabían acerca de su llegada.

"¡¿Ophis?!" era el grito de todos los demás seres sobrenaturales al ver a la representante del infinito.

La pequeña loli no prestaba atención a su alrededor ya que su atención estaba centrada en cierto castaño. Ophis seguía intrigada por lo que sentía en Issei. La pequeña loli aun quería saber el por qué no podía percibir a Ddraig o por qué el Sacred Gear del castaño se sentía distinto.

Eva al ver a Ophis se puso nerviosa ya que sabía qué representaba la pequeña pelinegra en el mundo sobrenatural. Todo nerviosismo se fue disminuyendo cuando vio que la loli tenía su atención centrada en SU amado.

"Hija ¿Cuál es la situación actual?" antes de que Eva pudiera cometer una tontería con Ophis la voz de Reginald se escuchó.

"Padre…" Eva le dirigía una mirada a su líder y padre "El agente "Y" logro captarlos y al parecer se dirigen hasta este punto"

"Un momento" interrumpía Michael "¿Podrían explicarnos de quién o quiénes están hablando?"

"*Sigh* está bien" suspiraba Reginald "Verán, a quienes nos estamos refiriendo es a un grupo terrorista al cual hemos buscado erradicar desde que fundamos D.H." revelaba el peliblanco.

"¿Un grupo terrorista?" preguntaba Serafall.

"Así es" confirmaba Eva.

"Había escuchado algo acerca de un grupo terrorista que ha estado causando temor en varias naciones del mundo…" comentaba Azazel.

"Si. Se hacen llamar _Los Salvajes_ " Alessandra les decía el nombre de ese grupo.

"Yo también he escuchado algo de ellos" decía Sirzechs.

"Igual yo, al cielo han llegado varias plegarias concernientes a ese grupo…" revelaba Michael.

"¿Y acaso han hecho algo para ayudar a las personas con sus plegarias?" preguntaba Alessandra con malicia.

"…" el silencio de Michael le dio la respuesta que estaba buscando.

"Veo que no… digo, no creo que pierdan el tiempo con personas que no poseen un **Sacred Gear** o alguna habilidad que los hagan resaltar, ¿verdad?"

Lo que decía Alessandra hizo que los líderes adoptaran una mirada sombría mientras agachaban la mirada. Rias, Vali y Kuroka veían con enojo a la doctora y los miembros de los equipos veían con duda lo que estaba pasando.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Vali estaba molesta por lo que decía Alessandra.

La doctora estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue detenida por Reginald quien levanto su mano.

"Basta Alessandra" decía con una voz seria el peliblanco "Tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales encargarnos"

La doctora asintió y se abstuvo de enfrascarse en una discusión.

" _Los Salvajes_ son un grupo que surgió hace unos años, en un principio solo eran un grupo de delincuentes que se dedicaban a realizar asaltos, pero con el paso del tiempo empezaron a dedicarse a los secuestros y a la extorsión" explicaba Reginald.

"Pero hace dos años el grupo había cesado en sus actividades ilícitas" continuaba la explicación Eva "Luego volvieron, pero ahora también realizaban atentados en varias partes del mundo y cada vez que se adjudicaban uno de esos eventos decían que lo hacían por diversión" decía la pelinegra con furia en su voz.

"Fue gracias a la información que hemos recabado que descubrimos que la época en la que se mantuvieron inactivos fue porque estaban reuniendo miembros" ahora era Alessandra quien seguía con la explicación.

"Resulta ser que estuvieron agregando a otros grupos terroristas y grupos de crimen organizado menores de todo el mundo" decía Reginald "Fue tanto el progreso que hicieron que cuando volvieron a sus actos criminales eran un grupo de temer y con la cantidad de miembros que lograron reunir hizo que fueran declarados como una amenaza internacional" explico Reginald.

"¿Amenaza internacional?" preguntaba sorprendida Kuroka. Todos los demás también estaban sorprendidos por lo que escucharon.

"Así es" decía Alessandra "No solo ustedes los seres sobrenaturales tienen que enfrentarse a amenazas que pongan en peligro la vida de los inocentes"

" _Los Salvajes_ han sido una molestia para nosotros" Eva resoplaba con fastidio.

"Por supuesto no son los únicos a los que tratamos de detener, hay más grupos de crimen organizado y grupos terroristas a los que hemos enfrentado en más de una ocasión en los últimos años" comentaba Reginald.

"Papá, "Y" me dice que están a punto de llegar" interrumpía Eva.

"Lo mejor será que ustedes se resguarden en la academia o en el edificio" Reginald les decía a los seres sobrenaturales, los cuales no se tomaron muy bien las palabras del peliblanco.

"¿Nos está diciendo que somos débiles?" decía de manera peligrosa Serafall. Los demás les daban miradas de enojo.

"En ningún momento Reginald dijo que ustedes fueran débiles, para nada. Lo que Reginald trata de decir es que ustedes no deben intervenir en esto" les decía Alessandra.

"Creo que nosotros somos capaces de cuidarnos por cuenta propia" Rias contestaba de manera molesta.

"No es eso princesita engreída" las palabras de Eva hicieron que Rias se sintiera ofendida e hicieron que los miembros de su séquito también se molestaran "Es solo que este grupo de malnacidos no saben nada del mundo sobrenatural y si ustedes se enfrentaran a ellos corremos el riesgo de que uno escape o de alguna u otra forma sepan sobre lo sobrenatural y eso causaría un problema mayor" Eva le decía a Rias con un tono venenoso.

Las palabras de la hija del líder de D.H. hicieron que Rias, Vali y compañía se pusieran a pensar en lo que dijo. Sirzechs y los demás líderes sabían que la pelinegra tenía razón, no podían dejarse ver, así como así ante los humanos y existía una posibilidad, por más pequeña que fuera, de que alguno escapara por si ellos decidían involucrarse.

"Rias tienen razón, debemos entrar al edificio" el anuncio de Sirzechs sorprendió a los jóvenes presentes.

"Pe-pero oni-sama" decía Rias.

"No podemos arriesgar nada, dejemos que ellos se encarguen de esto" suspiraba el pelirrojo mayor.

"Está bien… mis lindos sirvientes entremos al edificio" decía resignada Rias.

"Hai buchou" todos estaban a punto de entrar al edificio.

"Nosotros también chicos" Vali les decía a los miembros de su grupo.

"No… será… necesario" decía Ophis.

Esto llamo la atención de los presentes, incluso de los miembros de D.H. y veían a la loli pelinegra. Mientras eso sucedía Eva recibía otra llamada de parte del agente "Y".

"Yo… podría… desaparecerlos… no sería… problema alguno…" Ophis decía ganándose la sorpresa de los presentes.

"No creo que sea buena idea eso Ophis-sama…" decía muy nerviosa Asia.

"La rubia tiene razón" decía Eva "El agente "Y" me ha dado otro mensaje, al parecer han tardado en llegar porque la policía les está persiguiendo… al parecer están causando problemas siquiera antes de aparecer…"

"Entonces…" hablaba Xenovia.

"Si, la policía estará también aquí"

"Pero aun así podemos ayudar, podemos borrarles la memoria si se requiere" trataba de convencer Akeno a los demás.

Eva le daba una mirada de muerte a la pelinegra, aun no olvidaba el pequeño altercado que tuvieron hace unos minutos.

"No será prudente Akeno, lo mejor será que por el momento hagamos caso y no nos entrometamos en esto" Azazel hablaba de manera firme.

"Pero…"

"Confíen en nosotros" decía Azazel mientras empezaba a entrar en el edificio, no sin antes mirar a Michael.

El arcángel se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dio su homónimo caído y se percató de que Serafall y Sirzechs también le daban una mirada similar y rápidamente entendió a que se debía.

' _Cierto… aun debo contarles lo que sentí al revisar el aura de la doctora'_ recordaba Michael mientras un escalofrío involuntario recorría su espalda. La acción no pasó desapercibida por los demás.

Y asi, los miembros del grupo sobrenatural entraban al edificio, con el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas escuchándose a la distancia.

Mientras iban entrando al edificio Rias recordó lo que dijo su reina hace apenas unos instantes.

' _Eso es! Podemos borrar los recuerdos de los miembros de D.H.!'_ eran los pensamientos de la pelirroja _'Podemos recuperar a mi Ise y alejarlo de esa zorra pelinegra!'_

"Ya vienen…" decía Reginald.

"¿Cómo los enfrentaremos?" preguntaba Eva.

"Con el factor sorpresa" Reginald anunciaba "¿el agente "Y" aún está en su posición?" preguntaba el peliblanco.

"Le dije que viniera lo más rápido posible" contestaba Eva.

"Dile que se mantenga en su posición actual, asumo que llevaba su rifle de francotirador ¿no?" preguntaba Reginald.

"Si, si lo llevaba" confirmaba Eva.

"Bien, dile que nos brinde apoyo desde la lejanía"

Eva asentía y le comunicaba al agente "Y" sus nuevas órdenes.

"Está listo" anunciaba la pelinegra.

"Bien, ahora los demás" Reginald se giraba hacía los demás "Alessandra tú e Issei se mantienen a mi lado en todo momento" la mencionada asentía con una mirada seria mientras preparaba el artefacto que anteriormente Reginald le había entregado.

"Agentes "L" y "O", ustedes dos usen los árboles como camuflaje y muévanse a través de ellos y neutralicen a cualquier hostil que vean" Reginald daba sus órdenes "No dejen a ninguno vivo" decía de manera fría. Los mencionados solo asintieron a las palabras de su líder.

"Agente "R" quiero que tú nos apoyes desde la distancia posiciónate en puntos estratégicos donde puedas eliminarlos con tus excelentes habilidades de tiradora y encárgate de cualquiera que veas, cúbrele la espalda a tus compañeros" la mencionada acató las órdenes y se alejó a la distancia para busca una buena posición.

"Agente "A" necesito que usted se esconda entre los árboles, pero en lugar atacar y moverse esperara mi señal y cuando la vea se unirá al combate" decía Reginald.

"Eva ve preparando las conmocionadoras y prepárate para interceptar a los oficiales policiacos, cuando sientas que el momento indicado las usas y quiero que evites que los oficiales intervengan, solo incapacítalos no dañes a ninguno" ahora se dirigía hacia su hija.

"¿Entendieron sus órdenes?" preguntaba Reginald y al recibir una afirmación de parte de los demás se giró hacia donde provenía el ruido de los vehículos mientras los agentes empezaban a tomar sus posiciones.

"Llego la hora del show"

Continuara…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger de nuevo! Lo sé, soy malvado, pero es que no lo puedo evitar! XD**

 **Lo siento!**

 **Jejeje…**

 **Como sea, espero que les guste el capítulo chicos y chicas. Intentare no tardarme en escribir los próximos.**

 **Ya saben cómo es esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicos y chicas que tal!**

…

 **Si ya sé que me tarde en publicar y me disculpo. La explicación está, como siempre, al final del capítulo.**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Aquí tienes el capítulo. Sí se enterarán, eventualmente, pero lo harán.**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Aww gracias por el cumplido (al autor se sonroja). Que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **alexzero: Lo del control se explicará en el futuro, te lo aseguro.**

 **.946: Aquí tienes la continuación.**

 **Neopercival: Jejeje perdón :P Es que es divertido dejar la historia en Cliffhanger, aunque sea malvado.**

 **xpegasox: Gracias por el mensaje de suerte y sí, soy diabólico. Practico mi nivel de maldad cada día.**

 **evil Dante: Gracias! (Eso para mí es un halago, por cierto)**

 **antifanboy: Gracias por el review. Si ya hacía falta que bajaran a los seres sobrenaturales de su nube (bien por Alessandra!). Créeme, el coronel traidor no se achicará ante lo sobrenatural… se viene algo grande… Comparto tu punto de vista sobre que somos violentos, toda la razón en ese argumento.**

 **Apocalups Dragon: Gracias por la opinión. Ya llegamos a la parte donde Issei tendrá más relevancia (creo…). Esto lo hice de esta forma ya que hay otras historias (que me encantan, por cierto) donde le dan muchísima importancia a Issei y a veces no desarrollan bien a algunos personajes (no todas las historias hacen eso, aclaro) por lo que yo quería enfocarme más en los demás personajes primero. Igual, muchas gracias por la crítica constructiva/opinión.**

 **RJRP: Bueno para serte sincero mi mente retorcida tiene muchas ideas de corte vicioso y la que presente en el capítulo anterior no la desarrolle bien… no salió como quería, pero bueno, ya luego tendré otra oportunidad.**

 **jeffersongongora: Gracias por el review. Esperemos que Issei regrese (tal vez lo haga, tal vez no, Muajajaja). Sobre la idea de tomarlo a la fuerza… puede que sí se dé, puede que sí.**

 **NickTheNew16: Si… la verdad no redacte muy bien esa escena… mi culpa.**

 **Carlos trujillo: Si, hay que hacer más Fem Vali. Te aseguro que Alessandra es humana… ¿o no?**

 **: Aquí lo tienes.**

 **ivan meza: Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Desconfianza y sorpresas**

 **(Dentro del edificio del Club del Ocultismo)**

Luego de seguir las indicaciones de Reginald, aunque fuera de mala gana, los seres sobrenaturales estaban dentro del edificio esperando a que las cosas se calmaran.

"Aun no entiendo porque deberíamos escondernos aquí dentro si bien podemos ayudar" decía Rias con molestia.

A pesar de lo que estaba pasando afuera a la pelirroja le parecía molesto que estuvieran siguiendo las órdenes de unos humanos siendo que su hermano mayor estaba presente y él tenía poder suficiente para acabar con las molestias que estaban llegando a la academia.

"No podemos intervenir, así como así Rias" le contestaba Sirzechs a su hermana menor "Ellos tenían razón en cuanto a que debemos ser cuidadosos en esta situación"

"Pero no lo entiendo! Podemos simplemente acabar con los supuestos terroristas sin ningún problema!" decía de manera histérica la pelirroja. Ella lo único que quería era tener de vuelta a su Issei.

"Pero es que los terroristas no son los únicos que se están acercando, recuerda que la policía local también está al acecho" Azazel le decía a la pelirroja.

"Pero igual eso no sería un problema!" esta vez era Xenovia la que tomaba la palabra "Podemos encargarnos de los terroristas y si la policía interviene podemos borrarles la memoria y hacerles creer que no pasó nada"

Las palabras de Xenovia hicieron que las chicas del sequito Gremory y las del equipo Vali se pusieran a pensar en lo que había dicho y comenzaron a creer que esa era una solución más que aceptable.

"Esa es una buena idea!" decía Akeno con su clásica sonrisa sádica "Podemos entonces divertirnos con esos _chicos malos_ que se acercan"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los presentes cuando la pelinegra habló, excepto de una maou que estaba con una mirada seria.

"No"

Fue lo que salió de los labios de Serafall quien se encontraba estática mientras que sus ojos eran cubiertos por un flequillo de su cabello.

Todos veían a la maou Leviathan quien estaba aún de pie sin mover un solo músculo.

"Serafall… ¿Estás bien?" preguntaba Sirzechs con preocupación dirigida hacía su compañera.

"No vamos a intervenir" fueron las únicas palabras que dijo la maou.

La declaración de la ex-heredera Sitri sorprendió a todos los presentes quienes no creían lo que estaban escuchando.

"Se-Serafall-sama… por qué lo dice" Rias estaba igual que los demás, sorprendida por lo dicho por la maou.

"…" la maou pelinegra se mantenía en silencio ante los cuestionamientos de la pelirroja.

"Serafall-sama…" la tímida voz de Asia hizo que la pelinegra le dirigiera la mirada a la monja rubia "¿Por qué no quiere que intervengamos? Podemos hacer lo que dijo Xenovia-san sin ningún problema" cuestionaba y a la vez opinaba la rubia ojiverde.

La mirada de Serafall se volvía cálida al escuchar lo que decía el alfil del grupo Gremory.

' _Tenían razón… Asia-tan es aún muy inocente…'_ pensaba la maou viendo a la rubia.

"Las chicas tienen razón" ahora era Kiba el que hablaba "Podemos hacer algo más que estar aquí escondidos"

"Aún no lo entienden…" decía Serafall en un susurro llamando la atención de Michael quien estaba cerca de la pelinegra y fue el único en escucharlo.

"Serafall…" susurraba Michael.

"Escúchenme bien todos ustedes" Serafall hablaba con un tono de voz serio y frío, haciendo estremecer a los jóvenes presentes ya que era la primera vez que la maou se dirigía así hacia ellos. Los líderes, por su parte, veían interesados la interacción entre los demás.

"He dicho que no vamos a intervenir y eso es lo que haremos, ¿entendido?" decía de manera seria Serafall.

"P-pero Se-Serafall-sama…" intentaba hablar Rias.

"¿Acaso no entendiste lo que dije Rias-tan?" las palabras frías de Serafall pusieron nerviosa a la pelirroja.

"Serafall" Sirzechs llamaba a su compañera pelinegra "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"*Sigh*… si, me encuentro bien" respondía la aludida.

"Perdona, es solo que… bueno… no te había visto actuar así desde hace tiempo" decía el maou pelirrojo.

"…" Serafall volvía a guardar silencio cosa que hizo que los demás la vieran preocupada.

"Serafall-sama" Vali llamaba la atención de la maou "¿Por qué no quiere que intervengamos?" cuestionaba la portadora de Albion.

 **[Vali]** La voz de Albion se escuchó en toda la sala llamando la atención de la peli-platina **[Deben de seguir las indicaciones de la maou, estoy seguro que ella ya tiene algo planeado ¿no?]**

En la mirada de Serafall se podía apreciar el agradecimiento que la maou le daba al dragón celestial por su rápida intervención, pero aun así la pelinegra estaba lista para dar su explicación.

"No, no tengo un plan" Serafall respondía "Es solo que…" la chica guardaba silencio mientras su mirada era cubierta una vez más por su cabello.

Todos veían a la maou esperando su respuesta cuando se dieron cuenta que la chica estaba temblando levemente y pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes.

"Oe… Serafall…" Azazel trataba de llamar la atención de la maou Leviathan cuando esta empezó a hablar.

"Ellos tienen razón" susurraba Serafall.

"¿Serafall?" Michael se empezaba a preocupar por la actitud de la pelinegra.

"Lo que hemos estado haciendo… desde hace milenios… no es lo correcto…" eran las palabras de Serafall.

"¿?"

La duda estaba sobre todos los presentes al escuchar las palabras de la Leviathan.

"Es por eso que… no debemos… intervenir…" la voz de Serafall se empezaba a quebrar poco a poco con cada palabra que decía.

"Serafall-sama… no… entiendo… no… entendemos" Kuroka hablaba entrecortadamente ya que no le encontraba sentido a las palabras de la maou.

"Ellos tienen razón…" las lágrimas recorrían el bello rostro de la chica quien parecía no haber escuchado lo que decían a su alrededor.

"SERAFALL!" Sirzechs grito para llamar la atención de la pelinegra, cosa que funciono ya que la chica salió de su trance y veía con sorpresa al maou Lucifer.

"Si-Sirzechs"

"Serafall… necesito que te calmes y nos expliques lo que quieres decir, por favor" pedía el pelirrojo mayor.

La mencionada solo asentía y tomaba un par de respiraciones para tratar de calmarse.

"Lo siento… es solo que… estuve pensando" comenzaba a hablar la pelinegra.

"¿En qué pensaba Serafall-sama?" preguntaba Gasper quien se había mantenido en silencio durante casi todas las interacciones.

"Sobre lo que la _doctora_ nos había comentado con anterioridad… sobre que nuestras acciones… no han sido las correctas" era lo que decía Serafall.

"¿Te refieres a lo que nos dijeron, sobre que solo actuábamos conforme a nuestro beneficio?" preguntaba Azazel.

Serafall solo asentía a las palabras del caído.

"Serafall debes tranquilizarte, lo que dijeron solo lo hicieron para tratar de desestabilizarnos…"

"No! Ellos están en lo correcto!"

Sirzechs intentaba calmar las preocupaciones de la ex-heredera Sitri cuando fue interrumpido por la misma pelinegra.

"Serafall tranquilízate!" Michael trataba de calmar la situación en la que se encontraban, pero al parecer no tenía efecto alguno.

"Perdón, es solo… es solo que" la chica estaba hecha un manojo de nervios "En verdad creo que no debemos interferir"

"Serafall… ¿podrías explicarte?" pedía Sirzechs quien quería que las cosas se fueran aclarando.

"Piénsalo Sirzechs, lo que la susodicha doctora dijo es correcto, nosotros solo actuamos para y por nuestro propio beneficio" empezaba a explicar la pelinegra de las coletas.

"Bueno… tienes algo de razón en eso, pero no somos los únicos que hacen eso" trataba de convencer Azazel a Serafall.

"Pero es que hacer eso no está bien!" refutaba Serafall molesta.

"Pero Serafall, lo venimos haciendo desde hace milenios y nunca habías cuestionado nuestros métodos ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" cuestionaba Michael.

"Es solo que… estuve pensando…" todos guardaron silencio esperando la explicación de la maou Leviathan.

"Se supone que soy la encargada de las negociaciones externas de los demonios y que debo de asegurarme que las cosas se den de buena forma entre cualquier grupo" era lo que decía Serafall "Pero me he estado concentrado en las relaciones entre los grupos sobrenaturales y me he olvidado de los humanos"

Ahora los demás empezaban a entender el estado de Serafall, quien proseguía con su explicación.

"Lo que dijo la _doctora_ me puso a pensar que hemos estado tratando a los humanos como ganado y solo nos preocupamos por aquellos que puedan formar parte de nuestras filas o que puedan ser una amenaza para nosotros"

El silencio se mantenía en la sala mientras permitían a Serafall continuar con su monologo.

"Y cuando han cumplido su cometido los desechamos como su fueran meros juguetes… y no digas que miento Sirzechs!" Serafall alzó la voz al ver que el pelirrojo iba a interrumpirla "Sabes que lo que digo es verdad… en el pasado le borrábamos la memoria a los que ya habían cumplido su parte y los regresábamos al mundo humano"

"Entonces no le veo lo malo" susurraba Azazel, pero Serafall se percató de lo que dijo el caído y le dirigió una mirada fría que lo puso nervioso.

"Puede que eso no sea tan malo _Azazel_ , pero hay que tener en cuenta que se mantenían en nuestras filas por años y me refiero a siglos, incluso milenios, muy lejos del índice de mortalidad de los humanos comunes" la pelinegra de coletas había pronunciado el nombre del ángel caído con algo de molestia "Y cuando los regresábamos al mundo humano la gente con la que ellos habían convivido ya no estaban presentes"

Ahora los jóvenes demonios entendían un poco más a lo que se refería Serafall.

"Básicamente los dejamos a su suerte, en otro tiempo distinto al que ellos habían vivido y sin memoria alguna de sus respectivos pasados" la maou seguía con su explicación.

"Pero estuvieron un tiempo con ustedes ¿no? Se supone que deberían contar con entrenamiento suficiente para sobrevivir" Xenovia trataba de encontrar el lado positivo al enfoque pesimista en el que había caído Serafall.

"Les borramos la memoria a casi todos" fue la simple respuesta de Serafall.

"Pero aun así… incluso con la memoria borrada sus instintos les debieron permitir sobrevivir sin importar la situación" trataba de decir Vali.

 **[Vali…]** suspiraba Albion.

"Incluso si sus instintos los mantenían vivos eso no quita el hecho que nosotros los privamos de la vida que ya tenían, a muchos los engañamos con tal de tenerlos de nuestro lado, los separamos de sus seres queridos con falsas promesas… les arrebatamos el libre albedrio con el que contaban" susurraba Serafall quien se empezaba a sentir asqueada por los actos del pasado.

"Pero… eso fue en el pasado ¿no? Las cosas ya no se hacen así ¿cierto?" preguntaba algo tímida Le Fay.

"No, aún hay casos, aunque sean muy pocos" decía Serafall de forma seria mientras veía a cierta pelirroja "¿O no, Rias-tan?"

La mencionada se puso sumamente nerviosa cuando la maou le dirigió una mirada de total seriedad.

"¿A qu-qué se re-refiere Se-Serafall-sama?" preguntaba la pelirroja.

"Nada… es solo que… me puse a pensar cómo fue que reencarnaste a Issei-tan… y por lo que me conto Sona… fue muy _conveniente_ tu intervención cuando murió a manos de esa caída" decía Serafall con malicia dirigida hacía Rias.

La pelirroja menor se puso nerviosa y una pequeña pizca de culpa se hizo presente dentro de ella. Lo que dijo Serafall era cierto, ella se había aprovechado de la situación para poder revivir al castaño como su peón. Desde que le declaro su amor a Issei había ocasiones en las que Rias se sentía culpable ya que el inicio de la relación entre ambos se había tejido sobre una red de mentiras.

En un principio él no la amaba solo se sentía atraído por su físico y ella no lo amaba y solo lo quería para que le ayudara a salir de su compromiso con Raiser que en ese entonces tenía una actitud despreciable.

No había amor entre ellos…

Pero…

Eso cambio con el paso del tiempo. Ambos empezaron a sentirse atraídos el uno al otro y ella cayó profundamente enamorada de su caballero de armadura carmesí luego de tantas aventuras y él se enamoró de su ángel (irónico) de larga cabellera roja.

Las cosas habían cambiado… hasta ese día donde ella cometió posiblemente el peor error de su vida hasta ese momento.

"Serafall! ¿Qué es lo que insinúas?" preguntaba algo molesto Sirzechs. No le agradaba que a su hermana la acusaran, de ninguna manera, en especial de haber manipulado alguna situación.

"¿Qué no es obvio Sirzechs?" decía con sarcasmo Serafall "Que al parecer tu querida hermanita hizo uso de las tácticas manipulativas que solíamos usar en el pasado"

"Serafall…" decía Sirzechs molesto "No me importa… que seas mi amiga de hace milenios… pero no voy a dejar… que alguien insulte a mi hermanita…" un aura roja empezaba a hacerse presente alrededor del maou Lucifer.

Serafall no se quedaba atrás y contestaba de la misma manera.

Los demás estaban nerviosos al sentir el poder de dos de los cuatro maous.

"Suficiente por favor!" suplicaba Rias haciendo que los dos maous dejaran de expulsar sus auras y dirigieran su atención hacia la heredera pelirroja.

"Serafall-sama tiene razón" empezaba a decir Rias en un tono de voz apenas audible "Yo… me aproveche… de la situación de Issei… para rencarnarlo" admitía Rias haciendo que su hermano se sorprendiera por su declaración.

"Rias… ¿Cómo pudiste?" decía decepcionado Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs-sama por favor, no culpe a Rias… todos tenemos parte de la culpa también, al menos los que estábamos en el séquito antes de que rencarnara Issei-kun" decía Akeno con un semblante triste. La declaración de la mitad demonio-ángel caído sorprendió a los demás miembros del séquito de la pelirroja.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso Akeno?" preguntaba Sirzechs de manera seria.

"Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que era la mejor opción para rencarnar a Issei" la declaración de Akeno hizo que Serafall recordara lo que estaba pensando con anterioridad y decidió guardar silencio para ver si sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto.

"Explícate ahora" fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo mayor.

"No hay nada que explicar, todo esto fue por mero interés ¿no es así? Me hace dudar si en serio aman a Issei" decía Vali con furia luego de escuchar todo lo que se había dicho hasta ese momento.

La declaración de la peli-platina no le agrado para nada a Rias quien le dirigió una mirada de muerte a la portadora del Divine Dividing.

"Retira lo dicho, no te voy a permitir que pongas en entredicho mis sentimientos por MI Ise!" decía la pelirroja con furia.

"¿Oh, acaso te molesto lo que dije? Pues no recuerdo que estuvieras tan molesta cuando decidiste engañar a Issei y todo por tu inseguridad!" recriminaba Vali a la pelirroja la cual se quedó muda sin poder responderle a la peli-platina.

Akeno se molestó por lo que dijo Vali. A ella también se le acuso de lo mismo en un principio y luego de explicar su postura las cosas se habían calmado, pero ahora que estaban atacando a su mejor amiga decidió intervenir en favor de la pelirroja.

"¿Y qué hay de ustedes?" decía la pelinegra de moño naranja "Si no mal recuerdo, tú" lo dijo mientras señalaba a Vali "Solo lo veías como tu rival destinado, pero nunca como pareja y tú" lo dijo ahora señalando a Kuroka "Solo lo veías como alguien con quien podías repoblar tu raza, efectivamente como si fuera un mero juguete que pudieras desechar una vez que cumpliera su cometido de dejarte embarazada" decía con malicia la mitad demonio-caído.

Lo dicho por Akeno molesto en gran manera a Vali y Kuroka quienes veían con cara de pocos amigos a la pelinegra.

"Aun no me creo que ustedes en verdad lo amen…" seguía diciendo Akeno "Incluso dudo que tu sigas siendo virgen" esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a la nekomata pelinegra.

*Crack!*

Lo último dicho por Akeno provoco que Kuroka emanara un aura poderosa que empezó a quebrar el piso de la habitación, haciendo que Le Fay, Asia y Gasper se pusieran sumamente nerviosos y que los demás se tensarán por lo que estaba sucediendo. Vali estaba igual de furiosa, primero porque la acusaban de que su amor hacía Issei era falso y segundo porque estaban tachando a su mejor amiga de puta.

"¿Cómo… te… atreves?" decía Kuroka rechinando los dientes de coraje.

La nekomata pelinegra estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Akeno y Vali iba a hacer lo propio con Rias cuando dos auras opresoras se hicieron presentes.

Las chicas quedaron estáticas y dirigieron sus miradas hacia las personas que estaban expulsando sus auras y se encontraron con Michael y Azazel quienes tenían un semblante serio.

"Ya basta dejen de pelear entre ustedes, no hay tiempo para eso" decía Azazel de manera seria.

"Lo último que necesitamos es causar fricción entre nosotros" decía Michael.

"*Sigh* Azazel y Michael tienen razón" suspiraba Sirzechs "Creí que habían recuperado la confianza, pero al parecer estaba equivocado"

 **[No te preocupes Sirzechs]** entraba Albion a la conversación **[Esto solo fue un pequeño altercado, todos nos encontramos algo estresados debido a los acontecimientos actuales]** explicaba el dragón emperador blanco.

"Tienes razón Albion" decía el pelirrojo mayor "Rias y Akeno quiero que se disculpen por sus acciones de hace unos momentos" pedía de manera seria Sirzechs.

"Vali y Kuroka ustedes también, no podemos pelear entre nosotros somos aliados" Azazel les pedía lo mismo a las otras dos chicas.

"P-pero O-oni-sama"

"Pero A-Azazel"

Las dos chicas trataban de cambiar la situación a su favor, pero una rápida mirada de parte de ambos líderes hizo que desistieran en su intento.

"No podemos culparnos por errores del pasado que queremos arreglar" decía Michael mientras veía a Vali y luego dirigía su mirada hacia los demás líderes.

"Además lo que dijiste Akeno estuvo fuera de lugar" recriminaba Azazel a la hija de Baraquiel por su actitud en contra de Kuroka.

Todos los demás estaban bajo un silencio incomodo luego del intercambio que había ocurrido apenas unos minutos atrás.

"Además, aún no sabemos con exactitud a lo que se refería Serafall antes de este pequeño altercado" recordaba el serafín a todos los presentes que dirigían su mirada hacia la maou que tenía una expresión pensativa.

"Lo siento…" decía Serafall "No debí poner en entredicho los sentimientos de Rias por Issei" declaraba Serafall.

"Ninguna relación comienza de manera mágica de un día para otro… tu relación con Grayfia fue así ¿no, Sirzechs?" preguntaba la maou quien ahora usaba un tono de voz más suave y poco a poco la tensión desaparecía.

"Jeje… así es… en un principio ella no confiaba en mí… después de que la guerra terminara y que la adrenalina que todos sentíamos se esfumara ella pudo pensar sobre sus acciones y se sintió devastada luego de traicionar a su familia y que casi todos murieran en el conflicto… a pesar de que se evitaron muchas muertes gracias a sus acciones y que se le permitiera conmigo y con mi familia ella desconfiaba de mí pensando que la encarcelaríamos… pasaron cerca de 100 años para que las cosas se fueran calmando entre nosotros" recordaba Sirzechs con un tono de voz melancólico.

Serafall solo podía asentir a las palabras de su amigo pelirrojo. Ella recordaba muy bien lo difícil que resulto ser la relación de Sirzechs y Grayfia en un principio.

"Es solo que… bueno… lo que me está causando molestia es la manera en la que algunos los nuestros rencarnan a sus sirvientes"

Sirzechs y Rias veían con sorpresa a la maou mientras que los demás prestaban atención a las palabras de la maou.

"Sé que Rias-tan necesitaba tener más miembros en su séquito para librarse de su compromiso arreglado con Raiser, pero los hechos que llevaron a la rencarnación tanto de Asia-chan como de Issei-kun no me agradan"

"¿A qué quieres llegar con eso Serafall?" cuestionaba Azazel.

"Para responderte eso necesito que Rias-tan y su grupo nos respondan esto ¿A qué se referían cuando dijeron que la rencarnación de Issei-kun no podía ser de otra forma?" lanzaba la pregunta la pelinegra.

Ahora todas las miradas se dirigían hacia la pelirroja y sus tres primeros siervos.

Todos tenían una mirada melancólica al recordar esa época. Reuniendo sus ideas Rias tomó la palabra.

"Como había dicho Akeno era la manera más sencilla de poder rencarnar a mi Ise…" la mirada de Rias se volvía triste al recordar el pasado "Porque no podíamos acercarnos así de la nada y revelarle la existencia de los sobrenatural… sé que nuestro método, MÍ método no fue el correcto, pero Ise nunca nos hubiera creído e incluso corría el riesgo de que los caídos supieran de nuestro acercamiento con él y le hicieran algo peor…" pequeñas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la heredera Gremory mientras Akeno le ponía una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

"Ya veo… entonces si tenían razón…" la voz de Serafall apenas era audible para los demás.

"Es solo que… bueno… ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado un humano promedio si se le revela que los personajes que ellos creen son mera fantasía en realidad existen?" Kiba tomaba la palabra al ver que su rey no podía articular palabra alguna.

"Problemas…" fue la simple respuesta de Koneko.

"Tenían razón…" era lo que susurraba Serafall de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue escuchada por Michael.

"¿Serafall?" el rubio ponía una mano en el hombro de Serafall sacándola de su trance.

"Lo siento, lo siento es solo que, bueno esto solo confirma lo que pensaba…"

"¿Qué sería eso?" preguntaba Sirzechs.

"Que los de D.H. tenían razón de que nosotros nos aprovechamos de los humanos… y que en verdad no estamos preparados para avanzar…" decía Serafall con remordimiento.

"¿Eh?" fue la inteligente reacción de todos los que estaban la sala, al menos de los que prestaban atención.

"Aún hay casos de rencarnación forzada en nuestras filas, ya sea como lo que hizo Rias o con promesas falsas, tenían razón… no hemos cambiado" decía con tristeza Serafall.

"Eso no es cierto!" refutaba Sirzechs tratando de hacer a Serafall cambiar de opinión.

"Sirzechs…" suspiraba Serafall "¿Me recuerdas por favor cómo tratamos con los padres de Issei-kun antes de que supieran sobre nuestros orígenes?" preguntaba la pelinegra de manera tranquila a pesar de la situación.

"…" el pelirrojo mayor se quedó mudo sin poder responder.

"*Gasp*" Akeno exhalo al enterarse a lo que quería llegar Serafall.

"Les lavamos el cerebro… les hicimos creer en varias cosas que no eran ciertas…" decía Asia horrorizada al darse cuenta de la verdad.

"Jugamos con sus mentes… a pesar de que nuestras intenciones eran buenas nuestras acciones no lo fueron… solo confirman nuestra verdadera naturaleza" la mirada de Serafall se volvió triste luego de decir esas palabras.

"Y no solo con ellos, sino con cualquier persona" remataba la maou.

"Serafall… ¿no estarás pensando en hacer una locura, cierto?" Michael estaba preocupado por el actual estado mental de Serafall quien había presentado varios cambios de humor a lo largo del tiempo que tenían esta conversación.

"No tienes que preocuparte Michael, no voy a hacer una locura como tú piensas… es solo que necesito tiempo… tiempo para pensar sobre mi puesto como encargada de las relaciones externas de los demonios… no creo que este haciendo bien mi labor" confesaba Serafall.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!" preguntaba alterado Azazel.

"¡¿Acaso piensas renunciar?!" ahora era Sirzechs el que estaba preocupado.

"Tal vez" la respuesta de la maou dejó helados a todos.

"Luego de lo que ha venido pasando me he puesto a pensar que tal vez no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo… aún hay tensión entre nuestras facciones y más recientemente entre nosotros, los líderes, y los miembros de DxD"

"Serafall…" Rias no podía creer que un demonio, una maou, tan orgullosa como Serafall estuviera en esta situación y estuviera dudando de ella misma. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

"Es solo que ¿Qué pasaría en un futuro, cuando los humanos descubran el mundo sobrenatural?" Serafall miraba hacía el techo mientras preguntaba en voz alta, sin dirigir la pregunta a alguien en específico.

"¿Y cómo estas tan segura de que descubrirán el mundo sobrenatural?" por primera vez Azazel estaba nervioso al escuchar a la líder pelinegra.

"Jejeje… por favor Azazel… hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta que no debemos subestimar a los humanos… no después de lo que nos han mostrado" el sarcasmo se presentaba en la voz de la maou, haciendo que Azazel guardara silencio y los demás se dieran cuenta de la razón en las palabras de la maou.

"Es por eso que necesito tiempo para pensar… pensar en algo, en posibles escenarios por si las cosas se salen de control" decía Serafall.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Todos, líderes, miembros de DxD estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, excepto Ophis quien durante todo el intercambio se había mantenido al margen, como lo hicieron también Arthur y Bikou, así como Rossweisse. Pero Ophis había estado observando todo el tiempo lo que pasaba afuera del edificio, manteniendo su vista en lo que sucedía con los miembros de D.H. y los terroristas que habían llegado.

"Ha… terminado" anunciaba Ophis llamando la atención de todos quienes recordaron que la loli estaba con ellos. Fue ahí donde se preguntaron por qué Ophis no había hablado en todo el momento que pasaron desde que entraron en el edificio.

"¿Qué ha terminado Ophis?" preguntaba Vali viendo a la representante del infinito.

"Los terroristas… están muertos…" decía casi sin emoción la pequeña pelinegra.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Todos estaban sorprendidos por la declaración de Ophis.

"Un momento… ¿No se percataron de nuestra aura cuando la liberamos?" Michael lanzó la pregunta al aire y sorprendentemente Rossweisse fue la que respondió.

"Yo puse una barrera para que no pudieran detectarnos, por si las dudas, además de que también servía para contener nuestras auras. Fue diseñada por Odín-sama y por eso es lo suficientemente fuerte para contener la energía de seres sumamente fuertes" revelaba Rossweisse haciendo que los demás asintieran a la explicación.

"Será mejor que salgamos a ver qué pasa…" decía Azazel.

"Pero y los policías" preguntaba Le Fay.

"Se están yendo" anunciaba de manera inexpresiva Ophis.

"Bien, vayamos" Sirzechs encabezaba al grupo mientras salían del edificio.

 **(Momentos antes con los miembros de D.H.)**

Luego de dar las ordenes necesarias, Reginald esperaba pacientemente la llegada del grupo de maleantes que tantos problemas habían estado causando en los últimos años.

"¿Están listos?" preguntaba el peliblanco ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Alessandra y respuestas afirmativas por parte de los demás miembros gracias a un transmisor que todos llevaban.

El pequeño artefacto-tipo control era activado una vez más mientras que Reginald daba una última orden.

"Agente I-CG… tiene permiso para usar fuerza letal"

Los ojos del castaño ganaban un brillo azul y adoptaba a la vez una posición más tensa, dirigiendo su mano hacia su arma de fuego que estaba en su cintura.

Mientras se preparaban para lo que se venía acercando Reginald se percató del cambio de Alessandra, quien ahora llevaba puestos un par de zapatillas de tacón alto de color rojo.

"Veo que te las has puesto…" decía el peliblanco con un tono de voz calmado.

"Así es, es casi una tradición para mí usarlas en este tipo de situaciones" respondía la castaña con un tono de voz juguetón.

Las sirenas de las patrullas se escuchaban más cerca, así como el sonido de los neumáticos derrapando en el asfalto.

"Estén listos" comunicaba Reginald a sus subordinados.

El sonido de los vehículos se detuvo frente a la academia. Eran tres camionetas negras y blindadas. De cada una de ellas bajaron seis hombres armados y todos con una indumentaria similar la cual consistía en su totalidad de ropa negra y distintas prendas que cubrían sus rostros y que iban desde simples paliacates hasta pasamontañas. Algunos llevaban también unas boinas negras.

Eran en total 18 hombres y había uno que sobresalía ya que en lugar de llevar una boina tenía puesta una capucha que cubría su rostro y llevaba un paliacate con un diseño de calavera que le hacía ver amenazante para cualquier otra persona, pero no para Reginald y su gente.

' _Esto será sencillo'_ pensaba Reginald _'Nos están subestimando al enviar a este grupo de inútiles contra nosotros'_

Mientras, con los agentes que estaban ocultos entre los árboles tanto "O" como "L" se percataron que había más terroristas que se empezaban a ocultar entre los árboles. Los agentes de D.H. lograron divisarse el uno al otro y asintieron, teniendo un acuerdo.

" _Papá, la policía ha llegado"_ Eva se comunicaba con su padre.

"Neutralízalos hija, pero recuerda, no los lastimes" contestaba el peliblanco.

" _De acuerdo"_

 **(Con Eva)**

La pelinegra esperaba a que los oficiales llegaran a la escena. Cuando vio dos patrullas detenerse al lado de los automóviles y de los cuales descendieron tres oficiales la chica levanto una ceja en señal de asombro al ver que se movilizaron tan solo tres elementos de la fuerza policiaca.

"Inútiles… por esa razón siempre mueren… no toman en serio a estos psicópatas" la hija del peliblanco sacaba su arma paralizadora y en una muestra de destreza disparo contra los tres oficiales.

*Fuuush!* *Fuuush!* *Fuuush!*

Los tres disparos acertaron en los cuellos de los oficiales los cuales no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y cayeron desmayados.

Eva se giraba en dirección a la academia y tomaba su granada conmocionadora en su mano.

"Lo mejor será darle un buen uso" la pelinegra procedía a activarla y la lanzaba hacía el grupo de terroristas que estaban frente a su padre.

 **(De vuelta con Reginald)**

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es nada más y nada menos que el actual líder de D.H." el hombre con la capucha hablaba con un descaro evidente en su voz "Pero que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí" el sarcasmo era más que evidente.

"…"

"Sin palabras ¿eh?" el hombre ahora estaba posicionado frente a los demás terroristas "Bueno que más da… se nos encargó eliminarlo, nada personal"

"…" Reginald seguía sin articular palabra alguna.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso… he escuchado que su hija es muy linda… tal vez una vez que lo matemos la busquemos y la traigamos con nosotros para divertirnos… necesitamos nuevos _juguetes_ "

Lo dicho por el hombre molesto en sobremanera a Reginald e hizo que varias venas aparecieran en su frente.

"Ahora lo hiciste personal idiota" susurraba de manera amenazante el peliblanco y justo en ese momento la conmocionadora de Eva cayó frente al grupo de maleantes, que estaban a buena distancia de Reginald, Issei y Alessandra, y estalló tomando por sorpresa a los terroristas.

"AHORA!"

Reginald lanzó la orden y de manera rápida Issei sacó su arma de fuego y disparo contra los terroristas, matando a tres de ellos con disparos precisos a la cabeza.

Alessandra se lanzó contra uno de los terroristas y le dio una patada fuerte en el abdomen doblándolo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, clavándole el tacón de su zapatilla en el ojo.

"GAAH!" el pobre diablo gritaba de dolor, pero no pudo hacer más ya que la doctora lo estampo contra el suelo, aún con el tacón en el ojo y esté termino por clavarse en su cerebro, matándolo al instante.

Sin perder tiempo la doctora sacó una pistola de su bata y le disparo a otros dos sujetos, llenándolos de balas y matándolos ya que estas les dieron en varios puntos vitales.

Entre los árboles "O" y "L" aprovecharon la sorpresa de los demás terroristas y los atacaron usando el factor sorpresa. Eran solo cuatro.

"O" cayó sobre el primer terrorista al estar en una rama de un árbol y le disparo directo en la cabeza y en un movimiento veloz tomo al otro por la cabeza y le dio un giro a su cuello.

*CRACK!*

La cabeza del hombre quedó al revés luego de la acción.

"L", por su parte, aprovecho su posición al estar detrás de ambos terroristas y corrió hacía ellos sacando dos navajas y clavándolas en las nucas de ambos sujetos y para asegurar que estuvieran muertos, estrelló sus cabezas contras unos árboles, rompiendo los cráneos de los dos hombres.

Reginald se giró en dirección de la agente "A" y le dio una señal.

La agente "A" salió de su escondite y sacando una espada retráctil se acercó de manera veloz y empezó a cortar a tres sujetos; a uno le rebano la mitad de la cabeza, a otro le hizo un corte profundo en el abdomen y al último le puso la espada en el cuello y con un movimiento fuerte lo decapito.

Mientras la agente "A" limpiaba la sangre de su espada un sujeto, que había recobrado un poco sus sentidos, estaba a punto de dispararle a la agente, pero antes de siquiera decir una palabra dos agujeros de bala aparecieron directo en sus hombros y antes de que siquiera pudiera gritar, justo en el momento en el que abrió su boca, una bala le atravesó la boca, saliendo por la parte posterior y matándolo en el acto.

"A" dirigió su vista hacía el lugar de donde salieron las balas y pudo ver a la agente "R" dándole una señal de que la estaba cubriendo. La agente "A" respondió a la cortesía.

Issei, por su parte, se encargaba de los demás soldados hasta el punto que solo quedaba el sujeto de la capucha quien estaba siendo sometido por Reginald quien lo tenía contra el piso.

"Gagh" el hombre estaba en el piso con su hombro derecho atrapado en una llave por parte del peliblanco.

"Iba a tener compasión de ustedes idiotas e iba a acabarlos de manera rápida, pero al hablar de mi hija te ganaste una muerte dolorosa" amenazaba Reginald.

"Jejeje… no importa… sabía que iba a morir… nosotros solo… fuimos una distracción…" el hombre decía con dificultad debido al dolor.

"¿Distracción?" preguntaba Reginald.

"Sí… una parte de mi grupo… fue por un par… de invitados… especiales" respondía el hombre.

"¿Por quién iban?"

Antes de que Reginald pudiera seguir preguntando recibió una llamada por parte del agente "Y".

"Ya veo…" decía Reginald con una sonrisa macabra que prometía dolor "Fallaron"

"¿Qué estas…? GAH!" el hombre no pudo cuestionar cuando Reginald lo levanto del piso mientras ejercía presión en el brazo del hombre.

"Uno de mis agentes ha neutralizado a los tuyos y aseguro a los objetivos" anunciaba Reginald "Y ahora… Issei"

Issei se acercó al hombre y lo tomo por el brazo izquierdo mientras Reginald aún sostenía el otro brazo y con un movimiento brusco…

*RIIIIIP*

"AARGH!"

Issei arrancaba el brazo izquierdo del sujeto quien luego caía al piso sujetándose la parte izquierda donde estaba el brazo, tratando inútilmente de parar el sangrado.

"Mátalo" fue la simple orden de Reginald.

En un acto macabro Issei procedió a golpear al hombre con el mismo brazo que el castaño le arranco hasta que termino por matarlo.

"Ahora solo resta esperar"

 **(En la actualidad)**

Los seres sobrenaturales llegaban hasta la parte donde estaban los miembros de D.H. y se sorprendieron al ver los cuerpos sin vida de los terroristas y a Reginald y sus agentes tranquilos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se asquearon al ver el cuerpo de un hombre totalmente desfigurado y sin un brazo, el cual casualmente se encontraba a su lado.

"¿Qué… pasó?" preguntaba Sirzechs sorprendido.

"Simplemente nos encargamos de unas molestias" respondía de manera serena la doctora Alessandra.

Los líderes de las facciones iban a hablar, pero rápidamente fueron interrumpidos por Reginald.

"Lamento tener que cortar la reunión que teníamos, pero debemos regresar de manera inmediata a nuestra base para hacer recuento de lo ocurrido" anunciaba Reginald.

"P-pero" trataba de intervenir Michael.

"Repito, lo siento, pero para que vean que nuestra alianza va en serio tenía planeado dejar a dos de mis agentes con ustedes, claro si les parece bien"

La declaración del líder peliblanco sorprendió a los seres sobrenaturales.

"¿Quiénes se quedarían?" preguntaba Serafall.

Reginald no contesto y solo giro su cabeza hacia sus agentes dándoles una señal.

La agente "A" dio un paso adelante y seguido lo hizo Issei.

La sorpresa una vez más se hacía presente en los miembros de las tres facciones al ver que Issei sería uno de los que se quedaría.

"Serían ellos dos, la agente "A" y el agente I-CG"

Nadie se percató que Eva bajo la cabeza con un semblante de tristeza en su bello rostro.

"Como sea… debemos retirarnos…" Reginald comenzaba a alejarse cuando se detuvo de repente "Se me olvidaba… aquí tienen" el peliblanco le lanzaba algo a Azazel quien atrapo el objeto en cuestión.

"¿Qué es esto?" cuestionaba el caído.

"Algo relacionado con Issei… y una de las razones de mi arrepentimiento…" decía Reginald quien se marchaba seguido por los demás agentes del escuadrón R.O.Y.A.L.

Alessandra se acercó a la agente "A" para decirle algo al oído.

"Esto es para ti querida" la doctora le hacía entrega de un artefacto misterioso "Con esto vas a poder divertirte… por cierto, tienes permiso de revelar tu identidad" la doctora le susurraba al oído con malicia ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la agente.

La doctora se alejaba y solo quedaba Eva frente a la agente "A".

"Disfruta esto mientas puedas _puta_ , no te va a durar el gusto" decía de manera viciosa Eva.

La agente "A" simplemente le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano, enfureciendo a la hija del líder quien se dio media vuelta y se alejaba.

El intercambio llamo la atención de los seres sobrenaturales, al ver la fricción entre dos aliados.

 **(Con los miembros de D.H.)**

Luego de colocar a los oficiales de la policía en sus patrullas, los miembros de D.H. se marcharon en sus vehículos. Eva estaba a punto de montarse en la moto en la que llego junto a Issei cuando su padre la detuvo.

"Eva"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Te tengo una sorpresa"

"No me interesa"

"¿Estas segura? Aun no sabes lo que tengo para ti"

"No me importa"

"Te gustara, te lo aseguro"

"*Sigh* ¿Qué es?"

"Paso algo interesante, que involucra al agente "Y" y dos civiles que estaban a punto de ser dañados por los terroristas"

"¿Y eso a mí qué me importa?"

"¿Qué harías si te digo que vas a conocer a los padres de Issei?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¿Voy a conocer… a mis suegritos?"

 **(De regreso con los seres sobrenaturales)**

"ISE!"

Rias estaba más que feliz. Su Issei estaba al fin con ella. Que importara que un agente de esa organización estuviera con él. Lo que importaba era que el castaño estaba con ellos de nuevo, con ella.

La pelirroja estaba corriendo en dirección hacía Issei para abrazarlo, pero antes de llegar la agente "A" se interpuso en su camino.

"¿A dónde cree que va Rias- _senpai_?" la agente "A" hablaba por primera vez.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" la pelirroja estaba furiosa con la chica que se interponía entre ella y su amado.

"No creo que sea momento para estas cursilerías" respondía la agente.

Rias estaba a punto de reclamarle mientras que los demás se acercaban hacía ellas y Azazel miraba con interés el artefacto que le había entregado Reginald.

Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo la agente habló.

"Vaya que hace calor… ¿No les importa que me quite esto?" preguntaba la agente y sin esperar respuesta comenzaba a despojarse de la indumentaria que cubría su rostro mientras tenía una sonrisa malvada.

Todos veían con atención a la chica quien estaba descubriendo su rostro. Al momento de terminar de quitarse todo lo que cubría su rostro los seres sobrenaturales se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Asia exhaló sorprendida.

"Murayama-san!"

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Espero que los acontecimientos los hayan dejado sorprendidos!**

 **Ahora, la razón de mi ausencia de casi dos meses con esta historia:**

 **Bloqueo de ideas y pereza.**

 **La primera fue un problema ya que perdí inspiración durante un corto periodo de tiempo, con todas las historias no solo con esta. Y al segunda, pues, estaba de vacaciones y me vi muchos animes y mangas que me absorbieron como "Renai Boukun" (ambos), Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon (ambos, aunque en especial el manga), Gabriel Drop Out (anime) y Ero-manga Sensei (ambos).**

 **Espero que me disculpen la ausencia…**

 **Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Siento que la historia ya ha llegado a la mitad. No estoy tan seguro en ese rubro ya que al momento de escribir las ideas estas pueden alargarse y darle más extensión al fic. En lo planeado esto es la mitad del fic, pero ya veremos si en realidad la extensión aumenta (en lo personal creo que aumentara).**

 **Ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bien chicos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. No los aburriré con una nota larga porque, seamos honestos, venimos a leer, ¿no?**

 **Pero primero, respondamos reviews:**

 **Tenzalucard123: Al parecer fue una sorpresa. Bien, eso era lo que buscaba. Que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **Alexzero: Me alegra que te haya sorprendido. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Zasetsu04: Si… la flojitis también me da cuando estoy en clases. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Leader . dbz: Si, eso era lo que buscaba, algo que nadie hubiera visto venir, salvo por los que tenían sospechas.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. En él, se dan pistas de lo que pudo o no haberle pasado a Issei.**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Viejo, no dejes de ver porno solo por mis capítulos, pero gracias por el comentario. Recuerda que el porno nos ayuda a relajarnos… a algunos… Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Neopercival: Gracias por el comentario y… oye! Yo no tardo en actualizar y… no, espera, si tienes razón :P Bueno, quería que Alessandra les hiciera dudar y al parecer lo logre. Disfruta el capítulo camarada, en él, se dará la interacción entre Eva y los padres de Issei.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA: Gracias por el comentario. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Jeffersongongora: Oye no seas tan malo con Sera-chan! Naaa, no te creas. Sobre la venganza con las chicas, más que física será emocional. No hay nada mejor que hacer sufrir a alguien psicológicamente.**

 **Antifanboy: Gracias por el comentario. Bueno, el intercambio entre los personajes luego de la partida de Alessandra era para que empiecen a surgir dudas entre ellos. Lo de Vali, meh, ya es gusto de cada quien, pero te avisó esto: Hay una razón del porque decidí poner una femVali. Se explicará en futuro. Sobre lo de los hombres, me estoy concentrando más en las reacciones de las chicas en esta parte, pero ahora que Issei ha vuelto empezare a poner la delos hombres que lo ven como un compañero de armas y un amigo. Mención especial para Saji que tendrá un papel importante en el futuro y en donde se explicará el porqué de su actitud negativa contra Issei. D.H. se mantendrá firme en su postura y Reginald entrará en un dilema.**

 **Borged: No la voy a dejar, no te preocupes.**

 **Carlos trujillo: Bueno, esperaba que el final sorprendiera a más de uno y al parecer lo logre, Si, Vali es más fuerte que Azazel.**

 **Lux-kun: Saludos amigo.**

 **Soy Dante: Gracias por el comentario. ¿Cuál era tu antiguo nombre?**

 **Warky gomez: Gracias por el comentario y lo siento! Al parecer todos los capítulos de este fic acaban en Cliffhanger…**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Reencuentro**

La sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de todos los presentes, salvo Ophis, Issei y la misma Murayama quien solo tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Asia, Xenovia y Rossweisse eran las que tenían los rostros más desencajados ya que ellas compartieron más tiempo con la castaña durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la academia.

Todos los demás presentes no sabían que decir. Algunos sabían quién era la chica que estaba al lado de Issei, otros no tenían idea de quien era, pero la mirada de sorpresa del séquito de Rias les daba una idea vaga de lo importante que podía resultar ser la chica.

"Mu-Murayama-san" Asia tartamudeaba mientras veía a su antigua compañera de clases que había desaparecido hace año y medio y que ahora estaba al lado de su amado castaño.

"Hola Asia ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?" preguntaba con un tono de burla la castaña mientras veía a todos los demás que estaba presentes frente a ella e Issei.

"¡¿Qu-qué estás haciendo con ellos?!" preguntaba sorprendida Xenovia viendo a su ex-compañera de clases.

"¿Mmm?" Murayama veía a Xenovia "Así que todos ustedes forman parte del mundo sobrenatural…" susurraba la castaña mientras veía a cada uno de los seres sobrenaturales, pero su mirada se posaba más tiempo en Rias, Akeno y Kiba.

"Creo entender ahora el por qué ustedes eran muy populares…" decía Murayama sin despegar su mirada de las figuras de los tres jóvenes demonios.

"Mu-Murayama-san" la mencionada se giraba para ver a la rubia "¿Por qué… por qué está con ese grupo?" preguntaba Asia con mucho nerviosismo.

"*Sigh*… es algo que no entenderías Asia" suspiraba Murayama al momento que sus ojos obtenían un brillo que no fue detectado por nadie más que por la rubia.

"Murayama-san… ¿Qué le paso?" preguntaba en un susurro Asia al ver a la chica que era su amiga.

"Abrí los ojos" respondía la castaña regresando a tener un semblante serio "Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que el mundo no es un lugar tan pacifico como creía"

"Pero… pero… ¿Qué pasó con tu sueño Murayama-san?" preguntaba Asia triste.

"Pfff… ¿Mi sueño?" Murayama se reía con malicia por la pregunta de Asia y hacía que la rubia sintiera un escalofrío al escucharla "Me di cuenta que los sueños no siempre se cumplen y mejor me decidí a cumplir mis ambiciones, lo que en verdad puedo lograr"

"Murayama-san…" susurraba Asia preocupada.

"Murayama-san" esta vez hablaba Rossweisse usando el tono de maestra que solía usar con sus alumnos "¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?"

"Hasta hace un par de años no sabía nada" decía Murayama "Luego ocurrieron un par de cosas desafortunadas y termine por tomar la única opción que tenía en ese momento… y debo decir… no me arrepiento de nada"

"Pero este es un mundo lleno de peligros" decía Arthur de manera seria recordando todo lo que han vivido.

"Ustedes los seres sobrenaturales en verdad que solo piensan en ustedes y solo ustedes… ¿En serio creen que son los únicos que tienen que afrontar problemas día a día?" preguntaba Murayama fastidiada "La doctora Alessandra sí que tenía razón…"

"Señorita Murayama esto no es una broma, ¿en verdad sabe el peligro en el que se ha metido?" Michael trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la chica quien solo le dirigió una mirada molesta al arcángel.

"Les diré para que dejen de molestarme" contestaba Murayama con algo de enojo en su voz.

Todos prestaban atención a la castaña salvo Ophis, quien todo el tiempo estuvo observando a Issei puesto que sentía algo extraño proveniente del castaño…

"Sí, sí sé sobre el mundo sobrenatural, sé también sobre todo lo que ha acontecido en los últimos 2-3 años, sé también que los miembros más populares que tuvo la academia Kuoh pertenecen a la facción de los demonios, incluyendo al consejo estudiantil, sé sobre el tratado de paz entre las tres facciones bíblicas y que Dios está muerto"

Al decir esto último los demonios presentes, salvo Asia y Xenovia, sintieron un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

"Sé también sobre el papel de Issei en la alianza y su desempeño en la guerra contra la Brigada del Khaos, así como su antigua afiliación al séquito de la gran _Onee-sama_ Rias Gremory"

Todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar hablar a la castaña. En verdad estaba muy bien informada…

"Incluso sé sobre todos y cada uno de ustedes presentes aquí" al momento de decir esto la chica veía a los ojos a cada uno de los seres sobrenaturales presentes.

"La heredera del clan Gremory y su séquito compuesto por su reina, Himejima Akeno; los alfiles Argento Asia y Vladi Gasper; caballeros Yuuto Kiba y Quarta Xenovia; Las torres Toujou Koneko y Rossweisse la valquiria… todos y cada uno de ustedes antiguos compañeros míos en la academia, excepto por la valquiria quien era nuestra maestra"

Rias y su séquito estaban anonadados ya que Murayama sabía la posición que cada uno tenía dentro del equipo.

"Y no podemos olvidarnos de la actual portadora del Divine Dividing y autoproclamada rival de mi compañero, la Hakuryuukou de la generación y descendiente de posiblemente el demonio más infame de todos, Lucifer Vali" al escuchar el nombre de su antepasado la peli-platina le dio una mirada seria a la castaña.

"Y su equipo por supuesto! La nekoshou Kuroka quien también resulta ser la hermana mayor de Koneko; los hermanos Pendragon, Arthur y Le Fay; Bikou el descendiente de Sun Wukong"

Ahora los miembros del equipo de Vali eran los que estaban sorprendidos.

"Y por último tenemos a los líderes presentes, o al menos a parte de ellos; por parte de los demonios están Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviathan; de los ángeles está el serafín Michael; de los caídos Azazel. Y sin olvidar que no están presentes Falbium Asmodeus y Ajuka Beelzebub; Baraquiel o Shemhazai; o aquella proclamada como la mujer más hermosa del cielo, la serafín Gabriel… ah! Y también la líder de los youkai, la kyuubi Yasaka"

Los líderes estaban muy impresionados por lo que sabía la castaña y una vez más se les demostró que no había que subestimar a nadie ya que a pesar de que la chica llevara apenas un par de años sabiendo de la existencia del mundo sobrenatural estaba muy bien informada.

"Y, por último, pero no menos importante…" Murayama ahora veía a la entidad más poderosa presente con nerviosismo "Ouroboros Ophis, la "diosa" dragón del infinito"

La pequeña loli arqueo un poco su ceja al escuchar como Murayama le llamaba.

"Acaso… dudas… de mí… poder" preguntaba en un susurro apenas audible la loli pelinegra mientras su atención se centraba en su totalidad en la castaña. Murayama, por su parte, veía con terror a la loli. La castaña no era idiota, sabía muy bien que Ophis podía borrar a cualquiera en un parpadeo, por lo que no era sabio molestarla y más luego de que en D.H. le advirtieron que la representante del infinito actualmente no contaba con la mayoría de sus poderes debido a la existencia de Lilith y esto repercutía en que le era más fácil mostrar sentimientos.

"P-para na-nada…" decía muy nerviosa Murayama.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué… dudas… de mi posición… como diosa?" preguntaba intrigada la pequeña pelinegra.

El intercambio entre ambas era visto por todos los demás quienes se mantenían al margen. Las chicas en especial esperaban que Murayama cabreara a la loli y que esta terminara por borrarla en un santiamén.

Murayama trataba de tranquilizarse, pero le resulto difícil cuando Ophis le dedicaba una mirada sin brillo alguno. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a las miradas muertas algo en los ojos de Ophis la ponían nerviosa.

"No dudo de la posición que ostentas" decía un poco más tranquila castaña "Es solo que me habían dicho que tú no tienes género por lo cual no sabía cómo dirigirme hacia ti"

"Mmm… Tienes razón…" decía Ophis "Pero… desde hace tiempo… me interesé… en Issei… es por eso… que decidí… usar el género… femenino"

La declaración de Ophis sorprendió a los presentes. Rias y las demás obtuvieron una rival más que peligrosa en busca del cariño y amor del castaño, aunque más bien Ophis no tenía idea alguna de lo que era el amor.

Murayama, por su parte, se tensó al escuchar la declaración de Ophis y por una fracción de segundo su mirada se volvió oscura, pero rápidamente desapareció. Nadie se dio cuenta.

"Bueno… ahora que todo ha quedado resuelto mi compañero y yo nos retiramos…" la castaña hablaba mientras empezaba a darse la vuelta, pero fue detenida por la voz de Rias.

"¿A dónde demonios crees que vas con _MI_ Ise?" decía la pelirroja.

Murayama se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo que decía la heredera Gremory. Le molesto el tono de voz que utilizó y más aun lo que dijo.

"Disculpa… ¿Qué dijiste?" preguntaba dándose la vuelta mientras veía a Rias con enojo.

"Ise se queda con nosotros, así que lo mejor será que te retires si no quieres que algo malo te pase" amenazaba Rias a Murayama.

"Sé que mi líder dijo que para fomentar la confianza entre nosotros yo e Issei-kun nos quedaríamos aquí… Pero… ¿En serio crees que amenazándome vas a lograr algo?" preguntaba Murayama con una sonrisa confiada.

"No me importa lo que te pase a ti, pero Ise se queda con nosotras lo quieras o no" contestaba Rias de manera seria.

"Lo siento princesita, pero Issei-kun se queda conmigo lo quieras o no" Murayama respondía con un ligero tono de burla que molesto a Rias.

"Podrás formar parte de un grupo peligroso…" el aura de Rias empezaba a incrementar mientras el Poder de la Destrucción de la pelirroja se manifestaba en su mano derecha "Pero estás sola… si decido acabar con tu miserable existencia nadie se dará cuenta… y recuperare a mi amado Ise" decía Rias con una expresión desquiciada que envió escalofríos por las espaldas de los demás.

El séquito de la pelirroja, así como Vali y su equipo y los líderes se sintieron intimidados por el actuar de la pelirroja menor.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy sola?" a pesar de sentirse nerviosa, Murayama mostraba confianza "Que no se te olvide que tengo a Issei-kun de mi lado"

"Mi Ise jamás me dejaría y menos por alguien como tú" decía con malicia Rias.

"Jejeje… puede que tengas razón… pero incluso si él no estuviera de acuerdo con esto no tiene otra opción" decía Murayama con un tono de voz venenoso.

Las palabras de la castaña llamaron la atención de los presentes y sentían que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntaba Vali.

"Que no importa que deseos tengan ustedes, Issei no las escuchara… al menos no de manera… _voluntaria_ "

"¿Q- qué quieres de-decir?"

"Oh por favor! No creo que sean tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta" decía Murayama exhalando fastidiada.

"¿Darnos cuenta de qué?" Michael expresaba su duda, pero tenía un mal presentimiento…

"De que Issei está bajo un fuerte control mental!" revelaba Murayama.

…

…

…

El lugar había quedado en un silencio sepulcral al escuchar la revelación de la castaña. Ellos ya tenían una idea de lo que podía estarle pasando a Issei, pero el escucharlo de manera directa no tenía comparación.

"¿Qué?"

"Estás bromeando!"

"No!"

"Issei-san!"

Las muestras de preocupación por parte de los camaradas de Issei no se hicieron esperar. Por parte de los líderes los pensamientos eran distintos.

' _Así que era eso…'_

' _Al parecer nuestras suposiciones eran correctas'_

' _¿Tendrá algo que ver con este artefacto?'_

El último pensamiento pertenecía a Azazel quien veía con detenimiento el aparato que Reginald les había entregado antes de marcharse.

"Mientes!" gritaba Rias enojada.

"¿Qué te hace creer que lo hago?" preguntaba calmada Murayama.

La pelirroja no respondía ya que la revelación empezaba a pasarle factura y no podía pensar de manera clara.

"Les voy a ser honesta, ni siquiera yo tengo entendido cómo está la situación, solo sé que fue un movimiento que hizo el señor Reginald para apaciguar lo que estaba pasando en el grupo" empezaba a explicar Murayama "Tengo entendido que la persona detrás de esto es la doctora Alessandra. Ella fue la encargada de llevar a cabo el proceso"

La sola mención del nombre de la doctora hizo que los que aún mantenían algo de calma se tensaran. Ya habían sentido algo malo en presencia de la doctora y al saber que ella fue la causante del cambio de Issei no pudieron evitar el pensar que era algo verdaderamente malo.

"No te creo"

La voz de Kuroka rompía el silencio.

"Al parecer aún tiene dudas… ¿y si les doy una pequeña muestra de que no miento?" la castaña les preguntaba mientras tomaba el control y se acercaba a Issei para removerle el casco.

Rias y las demás chicas veían conteniendo la respiración mientras el casco era retirado de la cabeza del castaño. Cuando el rostro de Issei quedo al descubierto las chicas no pudieron evitar el jadear al ver el rostro del chico que amaban luego de un par de años. Los ojos de Rias se llenaba de lágrimas y estaba a punto de correr en dirección del castaño para poder abrazarlo y besarlo, pero la voz de Murayama la detuvo.

"Ahora presten atención" Murayama presionaba el botón y los ojos sin brillo del castaño obtuvieron un tono azul por un par de momentos.

"Issei-kun póstrate ante mí"

La orden de la castaña tomo por sorpresa a los seres sobrenaturales. Las chicas estaban a punto de protestar cuando vieron como el castaño se ponía frente a Murayama y procedía a arrodillarse ante la chica.

La sorpresa en los rostros de todos era evidente, salvo Ophis quien se mantenía estoica al igual que Issei y Murayama quien tenía una mirada molesta en su rostro.

Su siguiente acción termino por desatar la furia de Rias, su séquito, Vali, su equipo y los líderes…

"¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que lo hagas así?!"

La castaña se puso furiosa y colocaba su pie en la cabeza del castaño y terminaba por estamparlo contra el piso mientras que ejercía presión sobre la cabeza de Issei.

Algo dentro de Rias y las demás chicas se rompió cuando vieron la acción de la castaña y sus auras estallaron en un espectáculo de furia casi incontenible.

"Sabes muy bien como debes hacerlo, como me gusta a mí" el pie de Murayama seguía en la cabeza de Issei y se podía ver muy claro como parecía estar lastimándolo, aunque Issei no hacia movimiento alguno para detenerla y tampoco protestaba.

"SUFICIENTE!"

Rias gritaba furiosa al ver la escena y como estaban maltratando a su amado. La pelirroja preparaba una esfera con el Poder de la Destrucción y termino por lanzarla en dirección de Murayama.

Justo en ese momento Akeno y Kuroka siguieron su paso y cada una lanzó también un ataque. La reina Gremory lanzó un rayo imbuido con energía sagrada y la nekoshou pelinegra lanzaba una esfera de Senjutsu.

"Rias no!" Sirzechs gritó tratando de detener a su hermana.

*BOOM!*

Los tres ataques terminaron por hacer contacto y una gran nube de polvo se levantó.

Rias, Akeno y Kuroka entraron en razón y se pusieron histéricas al recordar que Issei estaba también en la línea de ataque.

"ISE!" gritaba Rias.

"Oh no!"

Todas las chicas estaban congeladas al ver lo que había pasado. Los líderes estaban preocupados por lo que había pasado y los miembros masculinos no podían creer lo que había pasado.

"No… ¿Qué… qué hemos… hecho?" Akeno cayó de rodillas con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro creyendo que había matado a Issei.

 **[Esperen…]** la voz de Albion se escuchó **[Siento algo]**

La nube de polvo empezaba a dispersarse y lo que vieron los dejo helados…

En lugar de encontrarse con los cuerpos de Murayama e Issei se encontraron con el castaño parado frente a la chica, con la Boosted Gear activada y con su vestimenta dañada y unas cuantas heridas que estaban sangrando, señal que había recibido los ataques.

"Ise!" Rias estaba aliviada al ver que el castaño no había sido severamente dañado por los ataques.

"¿Qué diablos planeaban hacer?" Murayama interrumpió a la pelirroja mientras veía con enojo a las chicas que la habían atacado.

"TU!" Kuroka estaba hecha una fiera al ver que la chica había sobrevivido y no solo eso, sino que también había utilizado a Issei como escudo.

"¿Qué no era obvio?" preguntaba Akeno con sarcasmo "Acabarte era lo que queríamos"

"Pues lamento que no haya sucedido como ustedes querían" Murayama miraba con malicia a las chicas "Debo agradecerle a mi compañero quien diligentemente me protegió de ustedes"

Los líderes dirigieron sus miradas hacía Issei y se percataron de que sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo azul, señal de que estaba siendo controlado.

"Si no fuera porque el señor Reginald quiere tener un pacto de no agresión con ustedes definitivamente le pediría a Issei que los exterminara aquí y ahora" gruñía la castaña.

"Murayama-san, ya basta!"

Asia gritaba mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

"Usted no es así! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le paso?!"

Murayama veía a Asia con una cara de indiferencia. No le importaba ver a la rubia triste y a punto de llorar.

"Ya te lo había dicho Asia, me di cuenta de cómo es el mundo en realidad y que no todo siempre va a salir como uno quiere… por lo que me decidí mejor a tomar las riendas de mi vida y solo preocuparme por mi persona"

"P-pero Murayama-san… ¿Qué hay de su familia? ¿Qué hay de sus amigos?" preguntaba la monja con tristeza.

Al escuchar las preguntas de la rubia la expresión de Murayama se endureció y le dirigió una mirada de enojo al alfil Gremory provocando que está se sintiera incomoda.

"Eso no te importa" le respondió de manera seca.

"Ya me harté! Acabare contigo!"

Xenovia declaró mientras corría en dirección de Murayama y preparaba su espada para asesinar a la castaña.

"Mmph, me gustaría verte intentarlo" Murayama presionaba de nuevo el aparato en su mano.

"Toma esto!" la espada iba directo hacia el cuello de la chica con intenciones de decapitarla cuando fue detenida de golpe.

Con una velocidad impresionante Issei apareció entre Murayama y Xenovia y con su brazo de la Boosted Gear detenía el arma de la peli-azul de mechón verde, dejándola sorprendida a ella y a todos los demás.

"Issei" Xenovia susurraba.

"Mi querido Issei-kun, no me gustó que esa loca me amenazara… ¿podrías encargarte de ella?" pedía Murayama con una sonrisa siniestra mientras utilizaba el artefacto de nuevo.

Los ojos de Issei brillaron de manera intensa y en un movimiento veloz tomó a Xenovia por el cuello.

"Argh!"

El grupo Gremory abría los ojos de sorpresa al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Issei… me lastimas…" decía Xenovia con dificultad por la falta de aire.

"Esa es la idea" respondía de manera burlona Murayama.

"Issei-senpai, deténgase por favor!" Koneko estaba asustada por la reacción del castaño.

"Senpai no lo haga!" Gasper le pedía a Issei.

"Issei-kun detente, tú no eres así!" ahora Kiba era el que hablaba.

"No tiene caso" Arthur interrumpía de manera seria "Si lo están controlando entonces no nos hará caso"

"Issei-san…" Le Fay veía con tristeza a su amado.

De regreso con el castaño y la peli-azul, está última empezaba a perder la consciencia por la falta de aire.

"Issei… detente… por… favor"

"Aléjala de mi vista" ordenaba Murayama.

Issei lanzaba a Xenovia en dirección de las chicas que habían atacado con anterioridad a la castaña.

La peli-azul se estrelló contra Rias y Akeno y las chicas terminaron por caer al piso adoloridas.

"Rias!" Sirzechs se acercaba preocupado a su hermana y la ayudaba a levantarse mientras que Azazel hacía los mismo con Akeno y Michael ayudaba a Xenovia. Serafall se puso frente a ellos y veía a Murayama e Issei con una cara de enojo.

"¿Qué pasa maou Leviathan?" preguntaba de manera sarcástica la castaña.

Serafall frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de replicar cuando Ophis empezó a caminar en dirección de Issei.

Todas las miradas estaban postradas sobre la pequeña pelinegra, incluso Murayama estaba nerviosa al ver como la loli se estaba acercando poco a poco a ellos. Sabía que Issei era fuerte luego de todo lo que paso estando en D.H. y que podría enfrentarse a los líderes de las facciones, pero Ophis era otra historia. A pesar de no contar con todo su poder ella era capaz de vencer a Issei sin mucho esfuerzo por lo que estaba preocupada si Ophis decidía eliminarlos a ambos.

Ophis se posiciono frente a Issei. La pequeña veía a Issei a los ojos, pero esté ni siquiera se movía. La pelinegra dirigió su mano hacia la mejilla de Issei y la tocaba con cariño.

"Issei" susurraba Ophis, pero luego su mirada se posó en la Boosted Gear del chico.

La representante del infinito entrecerró la mirada. Sentía algo extraño proveniente del Sacred Gear. Ophis quito su mano de la mejilla de Issei y ahora la dirigía hacia la Boosted Gear.

"¡!"

Al momento de tocar el guantelete rojo una descarga hizo que Ophis retirara la mano de manera rápida. Ophis miraba con sospecha.

Los demás se sorprendieron por las acciones de Ophis y más cuando vieron que algo le paso al tocar la Boosted Gear.

Murayama aprovecho el momento y decidió que era momento de marcharse.

"Issei-kun" hablaba la castaña "Es hora de irnos" lo decía con un tono cansado.

El nombrado obedecía y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida de la academia mientras que Murayama mantenía su mirada en los seres sobrenaturales.

El ver al castaño alejarse hizo que los demás salieran del trance en el que estaban.

"Ise!" Rias trataba de alcanzar a Issei con su mano, pero fue detenida por la voz de Murayama.

"Ni lo intentes princesita Gremory"

"¡¿A dónde llevas a mi Ise?!"

"Vamos a buscar un lugar para descansar. A final de cuentas nos vamos a quedar aquí por un tiempo indefinido" respondía la castaña.

"Mi Ise se queda con nosotros!" declaraba Rias elevando su aura una vez más.

"Incluso si se queda con ustedes él siempre regresara conmigo" Murayama veía a Rias con una mirada sería "Y todo gracias a esto" la castaña mostraba el pequeño control con el cual le daba órdenes a Issei.

"Dices que ese control es lo que mantiene a Issei a tu lado" Xenovia se había recuperado y fue la que habló "Entonces si te lo quitamos ya no podrás hacer nada" declaraba confiada la peli-azul.

"Eso no será necesario" las palabras de la chica hicieron que todos le prestaran atención "ustedes tienen en su posesión uno de estos controles" revelaba Murayama haciendo que Rias, Sirzechs y los demás abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"De hecho el ángel caído lo tiene en sus manos"

"¿Yo?" Azazel veía su mano y justo ahí se encontraba el aparato, similar al que tenía Murayama.

"Así es" confirmaba Murayama.

"¿Por qué?" preguntaba Serafall.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Por qué Reginald nos dio esto?"

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea… incluso antes de salir de nuestra base Reginald me confirmo que yo me quedaría con Issei aquí en Kuoh y me dijo también que les daría a ustedes algo que les serviría en el futuro y que serviría como una forma de redimirse por las decisiones que tomó en el pasado y que llevaron a los eventos que acontecen actualmente" explicaba Murayama.

"No entiendo" decía Serafall sorprendida por lo que había escuchado.

"Y ya les dije que yo tampoco… ahora si nos disculpan, nosotros nos marchamos"

Y con estas últimas palabras ambos castaños se retiraron con Murayama entrelazando su brazo con el de Issei y reposando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

Sirzechs salió de su estado de sorpresa y veía a Azazel de manera seria.

"Llevémosle ese artefacto a Ajuka y pronto"

El caído asentía y el pelirrojo se giró en dirección de los demás.

"Escúchenme" el maou anunciaba "Las cosas dieron un giro inesperado y debemos actuar cuanto antes. Azazel y yo le llevaremos a Ajuka el supuesto artefacto con el que controlan a Issei; Kuroka, necesito que regreses a Kyoto y le avises a Yasaka lo que pasó; Vali, tú y tu equipo junto a Rossweisse vayan con Odín y cuéntenle lo sucedido; Rias, regresa junto a tu séquito al inframundo y repórtenle a Sona, Sairaorg y sus respectivos séquitos que ya encontramos a Issei; Michael, ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?" preguntaba el pelirrojo al arcángel rubio.

"Igual que ustedes, regresare al cielo y le comentare lo que paso, le diré a Gabriel y a Irina… solo espero que no lo tomen mal…"

Sirzechs asentía a las palabras de Michael.

"Está decidido. No perdamos tiempo"

Varios círculos mágicos aparecieron y transportaron a los presentes a los distintos sitios a los que debían ir.

 **(Con Murayama e Issei)**

La castaña iba aferrada al brazo de Issei mientras ambos caminaban alejándose de la academia y buscando un hotel donde hospedarse.

' _Jejeje, pobre idiotas'_ pensaba la castaña _'Incluso si logran descifrar cómo funciona el control no les servirá de nada'_

La mirada de Murayama se dirigía hacia el control que se encontraba en su mano y una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

' _De nada'_

 **(Cambio de escena – base de D.H.)**

Luego de haber cancelado la reunión los miembros de D.H. que se encontraban en Kuoh llegaron a rápido a la base principal del grupo.

"Bien, el agente "Y" llego antes que nosotros con los dos _invitados_ y se encuentran bajo cuidado médico. Agentes "R", "O" y "L" pueden retirarse a descansar. Alessandra quiero que verifiques que no se hayan llevado nada de importancia" ordenaba Reginald.

"De acuerdo. Y si por alguna razón se llevaron algo concerniente a mi investigación me asegurare de cazarlos… uno… por… uno" decía Alessandra con una sonrisa y un tono de voz dulce que, combinadas con la amenaza, resultaron en una muestra macabra.

"Papá" Eva llamaba a su padre y el peliblanco se giraba para verla.

"¿Qué pasa hija mía?"

Eva estaba sumamente nerviosa. Algo que le pareció curioso a Reginald puesto que su hija no solía comportarse así.

"¿Sucede algo Eva?" preguntaba preocupado Reginald.

"Bueno… ahm… es que yo… me preguntaba… me preguntaba si podría…" tartamudeaba la pelinegra haciendo que su padre levantara una ceja en señal de duda. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a su hija tartamudear.

"¿Podría ver a los padres de Ise?"

La pregunta de Eva tomo por sorpresa a Reginald quien mantenía su mirada en su hija.

"Lo siento hija, pero "Y" me dijo que están descansando y que posiblemente no despierten hasta mañana, así que será mejor que vayas con ellos hasta después" explicaba Reginald mientras que Eva bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

"Está bien" susurraba Eva.

Reginald se acercaba a donde estaba su hija y ponía su mano en su hombro.

"Tranquila hija mía, lo mejor será que vayas a descansar y ya mañana podrás hablar con los padres de Issei"

Eva bajaba la mirada con pesar mientras recordaba que su Issei se había quedado en Kuoh junto a la zorra (según Eva) de Murayama quien solo se aprovecharía de su castaño.

"De acuerdo papá"

La pelinegra se alejaba de su padre en dirección de su habitación para descansar y prepararse para confrontar a los padres de su amado el día siguiente.

El líder de D.H. veía a su hija alejarse y le daba una mirada arrepentida.

' _Perdón hija mía… perdón…'_ pensaba con remordimiento Reginald _´Espero que las cosas no se salgan de control… tal vez no pueda cumplir la promesa que te hice´_

Reginald suspiraba y se dirigía hacía su oficina. Entro en ella y se acercaba a la ventana que tenía una vista panorámica de la ciudad en la que estaban, demostrando que el edificio en donde estaban no era subterráneo.

El peliblanco veía la ciudad mientras su imagen se reflejaba en el cristal. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente habló.

"Sé que estás ahí, así que si sabes lo que te conviene saldrás en este mismo instante"

La voz de Reginald se escuchaba en su oficina y parecía que le hablaba a alguien, aunque no hubiera otra persona presente…

De repente, una sombra en una esquina se movió y una figura apareció frente al escritorio de Reginald.

"Tienes agallas para haberte quedado aquí luego de que tu grupo y tu jefe nos traicionaron"

"…" la figura permanecía en silencio.

"¿Qué es lo que buscas?" cuestionaba Reginald con una mirada severa.

"…" más silencio.

"Si no respondes me veré obligado a neutralizarte y acabar con tu vida" amenazaba el peliblanco.

"Señor Reginald" una voz femenina con un tono hispano se escuchó "Yo…" la figura dejo de hablar debido a la mirada que le dedicaba Reginald.

"Dame una buena razón para no matarte aquí y ahora" el peliblanco sacaba un arma y la ponía en la frente de la figura.

"Yo no lo traicione señor Reginald" declaraba la figura.

"Que buen chiste, en verdad eres graciosa" decía de manera sarcástica Reginald mientras presionaba el arma con mayor fuerza.

"No es una broma señor Reginald"

"¿Y cómo puedo confiar en ti?" cuestionaba el líder.

"Estoy aquí, ¿no? Aun sabiendo que puedo ser ejecutada por usted o por cualquier otro agente" la figura daba un buen argumento.

Reginald Eolo veía a la figura con algo de desconfianza.

"Tch" el peliblanco retiraba el arma de la cabeza de la figura "Entonces habla"

La figura asentía y se dispuso a hablar.

"Tenía sospechas de que McAustin quería traicionarlo, pero no pude asegurarme ya que el propio McAustin al parecer estaba perdiendo la confianza en mí… cuando se escapó junto con los que se aliaron a él fue demasiado tarde para que yo pudiera detenerlo… lo lamento mucho señor Reginald" la figura se arrodillaba frente a Reginald.

El peliblanco la veía de manera escéptica.

"¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón de que no te hayas ido con McAustin? Tú estabas bajo sus órdenes" decía Reginald.

"Podré haber pertenecido a la guardia personal de McAustin, pero usted fue quien me recluto y me entreno. Es a usted a quien le debo mi lealtad" decía la figura.

"Hay algo más, ¿no es así?" preguntaba Reginald.

"Sí" confesaba la figura.

"Déjame adivinar… ¿tiene que ver con cierto agente que no se encuentra aquí?" cuestionaba Reginald "Uno con el cual te encariñaste"

"Así es" confirmaba la figura.

"Si sabes que mi hija también está interesada en él, ¿no? Y si no mal recuerdo tú y ella no tienen la mejor relación dentro del grupo" hablaba Reginald.

"Lo sé señor… pero lo que ella siente por él no es sano" decía la figura.

"Pues lo que tú y las demás le hacían cada día tampoco lo podemos considerar sano, ¿o sí?"

La figura se tensó por lo que dijo el líder peliblanco, pero rápidamente replico.

"Con todo respeto señor, pero usted fue el causante de eso. Usted fue el que tuvo la idea y fue el que permitió que la situación se saliera de control" Reginald se estremeció por lo que dijo la figura y su mirada se ensombreció.

"Ese fue uno de mis grandes errores… junto con el de no haber estado junto a mi hija para evitar que descendiera en la locura…" confesaba Reginald con una mirada dolida.

"Y eso repercutió en que ella desarrollo una obsesión" susurraba la figura.

"Ella no fue la única" decía Reginald viendo a la figura y recordando también a la doctora Alessandra y otra de sus agentes.

La figura tuvo la decencia de girar su cabeza para evitar la mirada de Reginald.

"*Sigh*… como sea… tú eras de las personas en las que más confiaba, pero ahora no puedo tener ese nivel de confianza contigo"

"Lo entiendo señor Reginald, fue mi culpa por no haberle dicho mis sospechas" decía con remordimiento la figura.

"No cargues con la culpa tu sola… yo también sospechaba, pero por mi indecisión no logre actuar a tiempo"

La sala se sumergió en un silencio incómodo y permaneció así por unos minutos.

"Está bien, te daré otra oportunidad… Jazmín" decía Reginald.

La ahora nombrada Jazmín se despojaba de su casco y dejaba al descubierto su rostro. Su piel era bronceada y su cabello eran negro y rizado. Tenía una trenza que recorría la parte izquierda de su rostro. Sus ojos eran de color dorado, su nariz era pequeña y sus labios eran delgados. No tenía puesto una pizca de maquillaje demostrando que su belleza era natural.

"Muchas gracias señor Reginald" decía con voz agradecida.

"No me hagas dudar de ti" decía de manera seria Reginald.

"Se lo prometo"

*Beep* *Beep*

El transmisor de Reginald se activó y el peliblanco contesto encontrándose con el rostro de la doctora Alessandra.

"¿Qué pasa doctora?"

" _Tengo el reporte listo"_ contestaba la castaña.

"Dame números" ordenaba Reginald.

" _Por supuesto. Según los registros de las computadoras McAustin borró la señal de exactamente 1616 agentes, que al parecer son los que decidieron irse con él. Mis proyectos están también intactos y lo único que se llevaron fueron una copia de toda la información que habíamos recopilado, pero no creo que puedan hacer mucho con ella, digo, no se llevaron armas ni nada por el estilo"_ explicaba Alessandra.

"Mmm… incluso si solo se llevaron información McAustin puede resultar peligroso con ella… él tiene muchos contactos y puede conseguir un ejército o armamento en un santiamén" decía Reginald.

" _También los datos de la miembro de "Las Sombras", Jazmín, siguen activos por alguna razón"_ Alessandra hablaba.

"Eso se debe a que ella está aquí conmigo. Me dijo que sigue de nuestro lado y al parecer McAustin empezaba a desconfiar de ella, así que le di una oportunidad de demostrar que no miente"

" _¿Y podemos confiar en ella?"_

"Dejaremos que ella lo demuestra" respondía Reginald.

" _Entendido"_ la doctora Alessandra cortaba la conexión.

"Bien. Jazmín puedes retirarte, busca una habitación disponible hasta que solicite tu presencia y evita a Eva por el momento… lo último que necesito es que ustedes dos se peleen"

"Entendido señor Reginald" la chica salía de la oficina del peliblanco.

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Eva se encontraba frente a la habitación donde se encontraban los padres de Issei. En la mañana le habían avisado que los señores Hyodou habían despertado, pero que se encontraban histéricos al no saber en dónde se encontraban. La pelinegra estaba preparada para enfrentar a los padres de su amado.

*Toc* *Toc*

"Con permiso" la pelinegra tocaba la puerta y entraba a la habitación.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿En dónde diablos estamos?!" la madre de Issei se lanzaba sobre la pelinegra y la sostenía del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta mientras le preguntaba de manera histérica.

"Señora Hyodou por favor, tranquilícese" decía Eva intentando calmarla.

"¡¿Cómo sabes quién soy?!" volvía a preguntar la castaña mayor.

"Sabemos quiénes son ustedes gracias a la información que conseguimos y a lo que no dijo Issei-kun" explicaba la pelinegra.

Al escuchar el nombre del hijo que no habían visto por dos años los padres abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

"¡¿Sabes dónde está Issei?!" preguntaba el padre de Issei.

"¡¿En dónde está mi bebé?! Dímelo!" la madre de Issei estaba histérica.

"Por favor, cálmense y les contaré todo" pedía Eva.

Los señores Hyodou la veían con desconfianza, pero accedieron a su petición. Luego de conocer la existencia de lo sobrenatural la mente de ambos adultos había cambiado y ahora eran más abiertos a ciertas situaciones. Estar calmados en esta clase de situación resultaba sencillo, al menos así lo dejaban ver.

 **(Una explicación después)**

Luego de que Eva les había contado todo y sin guardarse nada, los padres de Issei estaban sumamente horrorizados por lo que habían escuchado.

El padre de Issei tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión de asco total. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Por otro lado, la madre de Issei tenía la mirada baja y estaba temblando. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabello.

"Ustedes…" gruñía en voz baja la castaña.

"Ustedes…!" Eva veía con temor a la madre de su amado.

La señora Hyodou levantaba la mirada y sus ojos demostraban una furia casi incontenible. La castaña se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se acercó a Eva de manera rápida y…

*SLAP!*

La castaña le dio una fuerte cachetada a la pelinegra. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Eva termino en el piso con una mirada de sorpresa.

"Maldita… degenerada!" la madre de Issei empezaba a patear a la chica que estaba en el piso. Eva no hacía intento alguno para detenerla.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" el padre de Issei entró en razón y trataba de calmar a su esposa.

"Cariño, tranquilízate por favor!"

"No me pidas que me calme luego de lo que nos contó!" el padre de Issei logró separar a su esposa de Eva. La pelinegra procedió a levantarse mientras veía con tristeza a la señora Hyodou.

"Señora Hyodou, perdóneme por favor! Yo no quería!" rogaba la pelinegra con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando fue detenida por una mirada reprobatoria de la castaña mayor y una de asco por parte del señor Hyodou.

"Tu… estas… LOCA!" gritaba la madre de Issei.

"Espere por favor, déjeme explicarle…" trataba de hablar Eva.

"No hay nada que hablar contigo! Lárgate de aquí!" la madre de Issei seguía histérica.

"No! En serio, yo amo a Issei! Lo amo con todo mi corazón! Por favor, déjeme explicarle!" imploraba la pelinegra.

"LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!" gritaba con todas sus fuerzas la madre de Issei "TE ODIO!"

Esas palabras terminaron por romperle el corazón a Eva, quien solo bajo la cabeza y salía de la habitación donde estaban los señores Hyodou.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta la pelinegra rompió en llanto.

"Sob… ¿Por… qué?" lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la chica "Sob… a-ahora… ¿Qué… qué voy a hacer?" Eva lanzaba la pregunta al aire mientras levantaba la mano poco a poco y se tocaba el vientre.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

 **(Cambio de escena- Kuoh, en la noche)**

En un hotel en la ciudad de Kuoh se encontraban Issei y Murayama hospedándose en una misma habitación. El cuarto en el que se encontraban estaba en los últimos pisos del edificio y era muy lujoso.

Issei estaba sentado en un sofá que se encontraba en la habitación, completamente estático.

Murayama iba saliendo del baño con una bata blanca cubriendo su cuerpo.

' _Jijiji… sola con Issei, ¿acaso esto podría ponerse mejor?'_ se preguntaba mentalmente Murayama riendo _'Oh esperen! Si se puede poner mejor!'_ la castaña tenía en su mano el control con que cual le daba órdenes a Issei.

"Oh Issei-kun~" llamaba la castaña con un tono de voz coqueto mientras se ponía frente al chico "Es hora de que tú y yo pasemos un tiempo de calidad juntos~" Murayama se despojaba de su bata dejando ver que llevaba puesto un juego de lencería provocativo de color morado con partes en color negro que resaltaba su figura esbelta y sus pechos que habían crecido y ahora eran más grandes que los de Xenovia, pero aún menores que los de Rias.

La chica se sentaba en el regazo de Issei y presionaba el botón del aparato.

"Ya sabes que hacer y cómo me gusta" decía la castaña con un tono de lujuria mientras los ojos de Issei brillaban de color azul y ambos procedían a besarse con pasión.

' _Voy a hacerte mío y solo mío Issei-kun'_

…

…

…

Continuara.

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, estaba ocupado por los exámenes finales, pero lo logré! Pase el semestre!**

 **Yuuupi!**

…

…

…

 **Ahem… como sea, perdón por eso…**

 **Bueno, en este capítulo se revelaron ciertas cosas, pero otras se mantienen en la incógnita, como:**

 **¿Qué paso con la Boosted Gear y que sintió Ophis al momento de tocarla?**

 **¿Cómo llego Murayama a formar parte de la organización?**

 **¿Qué tan importante será el nuevo personaje introducido, Jazmín?**

 **¿Qué significa esa última escena de Eva?**

 **¿Qué le hicieron a Issei como para que sus padres se horrorizaran al enterarse?**

 **¿Qué harán las chicas del grupo sobrenatural para recuperar a Issei?**

 **¿Qué pasa con McAustin y su grupo?**

 **¿Y Katase?**

 **Y la más importante…**

 **¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ZAMASU CORROMPIDO Y TRUNKS SUPER SAIYAJIN RAGE NO VINIERON INCLUIDOS EN EL DLC DE XENOVERSE 2?!**

…

…

…

 **Bueno, esa última no tanto…**

 **Algunas de esas preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capítulo y las demás conforme vaya avanzando la historia.**

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, chicos y chicas.**

 **Ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey chicos que tal, aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic que espero les guste. Como siempre al final hay una Nota de Autor y está ahora tiene una pequeña explicación de hacia dónde va está historia en el futuro (no es nada malo, sino que rumbo tomaran los capítulos y las situaciones; se vienen partes de corte maduro y la acción vendrá pronto… ah y Ddraig, se me olvidaba ese cabrón XD)**

 **Respondamos reviews:**

 **Neopercival: El problema es que nadie sabe que Eva está embarazada, ni siquiera Reginald lo sabe! Creo que te equivocaste al escribir el nombre puesto que pusiste Katase y es Murayama y sí, espera a descubrir que fue lo que le hicieron a Issei. Solo te adelanto… no fue bonito. Y sobre lo de Issei… puede ser, a lo mejor, ya se verá en el futuro.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Tal vez. Se explicará después.**

 **Leaderdbz: Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Alexzero: Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Zasetsu04: Bueno, tal vez si exagere con lo del DLC… o tal vez no… gracias por comentar.**

 **ZZDante SpardaZZ: ¿Te cambiaste el nombre de nuevo? Gracias por el comentario.**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Aww gracias por el comentario, me halagas.**

 **Lux-kun: Sí, está embarazada. Oye tranquilo viejo, recomendar Otome Dori es muy Hardcore, mejor veamos algo de "vanilla"… ¿Alguna recomendación?**

 **Edgardo Aldana 946: Y la zukulencia llegará después, pero llegará.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Jeffersongongora: Gracias por dejarme vivir… creo… te aseguro que todo se explicara… Necesito contratar guardaespaldas…**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Si… pobre Issei. Disfruta el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Incursio123: Abajo en la nota de autor viene a quien se asemejaría Jazmín.**

 **RJRP: Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Loko: Vaya, mi primer comentario ofensivo! Viejo, no me voy a poner a pelear contigo. Si no te gusta mi historia pues no la leas, así de simple. Total, si no te gustan las historias que difieran del canon pues ¿Qué haces en Fanfiction si aquí muchas historias difieren del canon?**

 **Carlos Trujillo: Eres padre Issei! Ahora ¿Cómo reaccionaran las demás cuando se enteren? Si, le hicieron cosas malas y sí, si vi el inicio de la batalla y demonios quiero ver brillar a N.17 en el torneo de poder!**

 **El lobo solitario: El proceso aparecerá, pero hasta después, eso te lo aseguro. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Ignacio365: Todas tus dudas se resolverán al final. Espero que estés con nosotros hasta ese punto. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi y todos los que trabajen en el producto oficial.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Explicaciones parte 1; Un futuro problema desde dentro.**

 **(Inframundo – Castillo Gremory)**

Un círculo mágico aparecía frente al castillo de la familia de Rias. Del círculo aparecieron Rias y su séquito acompañados por Sirzechs Azazel y Serafall. Las miradas de las chicas no tenían brillo, Kiba y Gasper estaban en un estado de shock, Serafall no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro y Sirzechs tenía una mirada sombría mientras veía a Azazel quien inspeccionaba con suma atención el aparato que tenía en su mano.

Grayfia apareció en la entrada acompañada por los padres de Rias quienes estaban esperando el retorno de los que estaban en la reunión. La esposa de Sirzechs busco con la mirada a cierto castaño, pero al no encontrarlo y al percatarse del estado de ánimo que tenían los que habían llegado se percató de que las cosas no habían salido del todo bien.

Zeoticus y Venelana vieron el semblante de Rias y de inmediato la castaña mayor se preocupó. Por otra parte, Zeoticus no solo le prestó atención a la expresión de su hija, sino que también se dio cuenta del estado anímico que tenían los miembros de la nobleza de su hija, Azazel, Serafall y Sirzechs. Igual ambos padres se percataron de la ausencia de cierto castaño que ha estado desaparecido por dos años e inmediatamente lo relacionaron con el estado que mostraban los que recién habían llegado.

Los padres de Rias estaban a punto de preguntar sobre lo que había ocurrido y el por qué tenían esos semblantes tan sombríos cuando la voz de Sirzechs los detuvo en seco.

"Por favor guarden sus preguntas para más tarde, debemos ir con Ajuka cuanto antes" la voz de Sirzechs tenía un tono serio y envió un escalofrío por las espaldas de sus padres. Les recordaba al Sirzechs que había peleado en la guerra de las tres facciones.

"Rias, tú y tu séquito quédense aquí y contacten con Sona y Sairaorg como habíamos acordado mientras tanto Azazel, Serafall y yo iremos con Ajuka y le haremos entrega de este artefacto" mencionaba Sirzechs, pero fue interrumpido por la maou Leviathan.

"Sirzechs creo que lo mejor sería que yo me quedara con Rias para cuando tengan que contarle a So-tan" decía Serafall mientras se acercaba al oído del maou pelirrojo "Además, ni Rias ni su séquito están en condiciones de charlar luego de lo que paso y de las revelaciones que nos dio esa chica sobre Issei-kun…" susurraba Serafall haciendo que Sirzechs asintiera a sus palabras.

"Tienes razón" decía Sirzechs "Bien, entonces Serafall se quedará con Rias y su séquito y le informaran a los demás; Grayfia quiero que te quedes y les hagas compañía mientras que Azazel y yo vamos con Ajuka" ordenaba Sirzechs y recibía un asentimiento por parte de su esposa.

"Vayamos, cuanto antes descubramos como funciona esta cosa podremos liberar a Issei" hablaba Azazel con un tono sumamente serio, pero sus palabras llamaron la atención de los patriarcas Gremory y de Grayfia y provoco que las chicas presentes se estremecieran.

"¿Liberar?" susurraba Venelana.

"Sirzechs… ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?" Zeoticus trataba de preguntarle a su hijo.

"Insisto en que esperen para poder responderles, pero en serio necesitamos ir con Ajuka cuanto antes" Sirzechs decía mientras hacía aparecer un círculo mágico frente a él y Azazel que los transportara hacia el castillo del maou peli-verde.

"Espera!" intentaba detenerlo el pelirrojo mayor cuando su hijo y el ex-gobernador de los caídos se transportaron dejándolos con la duda.

"¿Qué nos estarán ocultando?" cuestionaba Venelana girándose a ver a su hija quien mantenía una mirada sin brillo, al igual que las chicas pertenecientes a su séquito.

"Por favor señores Gremory cálmense, yo les contare todo" decía Serafall.

"Antes creo que sería mejor que entremos" decía Grayfia.

Los demás asintieron a sus palabras y entraron al castillo Gremory, aunque tuvieron que sacar a Rias y las demás chicas del trance en el que se encontraban. Kiba y Gasper se mantenían en silencio, pensando en lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento.

 **(Dentro del castillo Gremory)**

Acomodados en la sala principal del castillo se encontraban todos presentes, esperando a que Serafall les contara lo que había pasado.

"Serafall-sama ¿podría por favor contarnos lo que paso en la reunión?" pedía Grayfia con su clásico tono de voz respetuoso.

"Por supuesto, pero ¿podría contactar a So-tan primero? Me sería más sencillo si todos estuvieran presentes para así no repetir más de la cuenta" pedía Serafall.

"Suena razonable" comentaba Zeoticus.

"En ese caso…" la voz de Rias se escuchó en la sala, un susurro apenas audible "deberíamos hablarle también a Sairaorg y Seekvaira… ellos también deben saber"

"Sairaorg me parece buena idea. Él también estaba interesado en saber el paradero de su rival y amigo, pero Seekvaira no será posible" mencionaba Venelana.

"¿Eh?" fue la reacción de Rias "¿Ocurrió algo?"

"Nada de qué preocuparse" hablaba Grayfia "Seekvaira-sama decidió salir junto a su séquito a recabar cualquier información que pudiera ser de ayuda y también para ayudar a vigilar una parte del mundo humano" explicaba la maid peli-platina.

"Un momento… ¿Salieron por su cuenta sin avisarnos?" preguntaba con un tono peligroso Serafall "¿Acaso… decidieron actuar por su cuenta sin el conocimiento de Sirzechs y mío?"

El tono de voz de Serafall puso nervioso a más de uno en la sala, pero Grayfia decidió intervenir para que no hubiera un malentendido.

"No fue así Serafall-sama" Grayfia tomaba la palabra de nuevo "Seekvaira-sama habló con Ajuka-sama y Falbium-sama y les comento que se sentía insatisfecha por no poder ayudar, así que pidió salir para ayudar en la vigilancia… dijo también que su séquito podría ser de ayuda para buscar información. Ajuka-sama y Falbium-sama le dieron permiso" explicaba Grayfia.

"Ya veo…" decía Serafall tranquilizándose "Como sea, lo mejor será que contacte con Sona… Rias, llama a Sairaorg"

"Sí" contestaba Rias.

Serafall activaba un círculo mágico con el cual llamaba a su hermana.

" _¿Onee-sama?"_ se escuchaba la voz de Sona del otro lado del círculo _"¿Sucede algo?"_ preguntaba la heredera Sitri.

"Estoy en el castillo de la familia Gremory, necesito que tú y tu nobleza vengan cuanto antes"

" _Estoy ocupada por el momento Onee-sama, me temo que no podré ir y tampoco mi nobleza"_ decía Sona a través del círculo mágico.

"Sona" decía Serafall con un tono de voz que los demás no habían visto que usara alguna vez con su hermana menor, incluso no le había dicho _So-tan_ como solía decirle "No te estoy preguntando si puedes venir o no, te estoy ordenando que vengas"

" _¿Onee-sama?"_ los demás presentes en la sala pudieron detectar el tono de sorpresa que Sona estaba usando _"¿En serio es tan importante que vayamos? Los miembros de mi nobleza están entrenando y otros están haciendo contratos…"_

La heredera iba a continuar hablando, pensando que su hermana solo le hablaba para molestarla como solía hacerlo en algunas ocasiones cuando fue interrumpida de manera tajante por la maou Leviathan.

"Sona Sitri te estoy ordenando como tu líder y no como tu hermana que te presentes al castillo Gremory cuanto antes" hablaba Serafall con un tono definitivo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la sala y a la chica del otro lado del círculo mágico.

Sona estaba estupefacta al escuchar como su hermana le estaba hablando. Estaba sorprendida por el tono tan serio que usaba la Sitri mayor y más por ser la primera vez que la azabache le hablaba de esa forma. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba asustada por cómo le estaba hablando su hermana mayor.

" _Iré… iré en seguida Onee-sama"_ contestaba Sona con un tono nervioso.

Serafall se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y del ambiente tan tenso que estaba provocando por lo que suspiro tranquilizándose un poco. Las palabras que le había dicho la doctora Alessandra con anterioridad aún estaban frescas en su mente.

"So-tan espera… lo… lo siento… no debí hablarte de esa forma… es solo que…" Serafall se detuvo para pensar el cómo decirle que estaba pensando seriamente en dejar su puesto como Maou para pensar mejor las decisiones que ha tomado a lo largo de su vida, pero no sabía cómo comunicárselo a su hermana menor. Y todo gracias a unas cuantas palabras que le habían hecho dudar de sus acciones hasta ahora.

" _Onee-sama… ¿Estás bien?"_ preguntaba preocupada la heredera Sitri.

"*Sigh* So-tan creo que sería mejor que estuvieras presente para contarte todo… y ya no es necesario que llames a toda tu nobleza, pero si debes traer a tu reina y una de tus torres"

" _¿Solo una de mis torres?"_ preguntaba intrigada Sona.

"Si, a Tsubasa-san" contestaba Serafall.

" _¿Hay alguna razón especial por la que deba llevar a ellas dos en específico?"_

"Es algo que les concierne a ustedes tres So-tan" decía de manera misteriosa Serafall.

" _¿A qué te refieres Onee-sama?"_ pregunta Sona con genuina curiosidad.

"So-tan ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, por favor, en serio necesito que estés aquí" decía Serafall cuya voz empezaba a quebrarse poco a poco.

Sona se percató del cambio de tono de su hermana y se preocupó aún más.

" _Onee-sama!"_

"So-tan… lo encontramos"

Esas simples palabras de Serafall, acompañadas de unas cuantas lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos, fueron más que suficientes para darle a entender a Sona lo que estaba pasando.

De repente, el círculo mágico con el cual Serafall hablaba con su hermana se desvaneció y la sala se sumergió en un silencio incómodo.

Al cabo de unos minutos un nuevo círculo mágico, pero esta vez de transporte, apareció en la sala y del círculo aparecieron Sona, Tsubaki y Yura, pero las chicas no venían solas.

Saji, el peón de la chica Sitri, había llegado junto a sus compañeras de séquito. Rias y las demás chicas se percataron de la cara de molestia del rubio perteneciente al séquito Sitri, pero Koneko sintió algo más proveniente del chico… pero la loli peliblanca no pudo detectar en su totalidad el aura del peón rubio.

"Onee-sama ya estamos aquí…"

"¡¿Dónde está?!" la Sitri menor fue interrumpida de manera brusca por su torre quien rápidamente buscaba con la mirada a cierto peón castaño que se había robado su corazón.

"Yura-san!" Tsubaki intento detener a la peli-azul, pero resulto en vano pues la torre Sitri había ido hacia donde estaba Rias y la tomaba por los hombros y comenzaba a sacudirla.

"¡¿Dónde está Issei-kun?!" la chica empezaba a perder la cordura poco a poco. Soltó a Rias y veía por toda la sala esperando encontrarse con Issei, pero al no encontrarlo comenzó a sentirse molesta.

"¡¿Por qué lo esconden?!" la chica comenzaba a señalar culpables.

"Yura-san, por favor cálmese!" Asia le pedía a su amiga.

"Asia!" la peli-azul le lanzaba una mirada molesta a la rubia quien solo se acojono ante la ferocidad de la mirada "Creí que éramos amigas"

"Si lo somos Yura-san!"

"Entonces… entonces… ¡¿Por qué ocultan a Issei-kun?! Quiero verlo!"

Asia no sabía que contestarle a Yura. La peli-azul del grupo Sitri tenía la mente nublada por sus deseos de ver a Issei y poder, por fin, declararle su amor.

Yura iba a seguir despotricando contra todos los que estaban presentes cuando alguien se acercó a la chica y de repente…

*SLAP!*

Una bofetada terminó por enviar a la chica contra el piso.

Todos los presentes tenían los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión de lo que había sucedido. Yura, por su parte tenía una marca roja en su mejilla debido al golpe. Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que la había abofeteado y se encontró con una Xenovia parada frente a ella con el brazo aún en posición de haber soltado el golpe y con una mirada de furia dirigida hacía su amiga de mismo color de cabello.

"Cálmate de una maldita vez!" la creyente de Dios le recrimino a su compañera la actitud que estaba teniendo.

"Tu… también… estas de su lado! Creí que me ayudarías a decirle lo que siento!" la chica empezaba a perder el control.

"Yura ya basta!" Sona también empezaba a perder los estribos.

"Jejeje"

Una pequeña risa interrumpió el conflicto que empezaba a incrementar.

"Jejeje… Jajaja!" la risa ahora sonaba más oscura. Tanto que incluso le dio escalofríos a Koneko, Gasper y Asia y puso incomodos a los demás.

Rápidamente se giraron para ver el origen de la risa y se encontraron con Saji quien tenía una mano en su cara tapando sus ojos mientras seguía riéndose, haciendo que los demás empezaran a ponerse nerviosos.

El rubio dejo de reírse y enviaba su mirada hacia su compañera Yura y Xenovia quienes solo lo veían de manera precavida. Los demás lo veían con intriga salvo Serafall y Koneko. La maou lo veía con sospecha y la peliblanca entrecerraba la mirada ya que había podido percibir una extraña energía que provenía del peón.

"Vaya, vaya… ¿problemas en el paraíso?" preguntaba de manera altanera Saji.

"Saji…" Sona estaba preocupada por la manera de actuar de su peón. Desde que había rechazado sus sentimientos el chico había empezado a cambiar, volviéndose más frío y serio al punto de que la relación que tenía con sus novias Momo y Ruruko estaba tambaleándose debido a la falta de atención que el chico empezaba a mostrar. Todo esto hacía que sus compañeros de séquito se preocuparan por Saji.

"Ya lo sabía yo… qué si un dragón no puede hacer feliz a su pareja, o en este caso parejas…" lo decía Saji con veneno en su voz al mencionar _parejas_ "Entonces no está haciendo un buen trabajo" el rubio entonces comenzaba a acercarse a donde estaba Asia quien solo lo veía de manera nerviosa.

"Yo puedo hacerte más feliz de lo que ese patético Dragón Emperador Rojo podría" Saji tomaba el mentón de la rubia al momento de hablar. Todos se tensaron cuando vieron el accionar del chico, pero también pudieron detectar como su voz cambiaba y se tornaba más profunda "Y está oferta se la extiendo a todas ustedes también" decía Saji con un tono de voz arrogante mientras veía a las demás chicas quienes solo atinaron a molestarse por el comentario dicho por el rubio.

"Saji ya basta! ¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando?!" gritaba Sona enojada por como actuaba su peón.

"¿Qué pasa Sona?" Saji se giraba para ver a su Rey "¿Acaso te has dado cuenta del error que cometiste al haberte enamorado del Dragón Emperador Rojo y no darte cuenta que YO soy la pareja ideal para alguien como tú?" preguntaba con un tono sumamente arrogante el peón y terminaba por hacer que todos los presentes en la sala se molestaran, hasta el punto que Rias, Grayfia, Xenovia y Kiba empezaban a sentir la necesidad de golpear al chico, o por lo menos detenerlo.

"Saji-san… ¿Qué le pasa?" preguntaba Asia con miedo comenzando a alejarse del chico, pero esté rápidamente la tomó de la muñeca, apretándosela y haciendo que la rubia ojiverde adoptara una mueca de dolor. Esto rápidamente enciendo las alarmas en los presentes. Incluso Venelana y Zeoticus estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar.

Pero mientras todos estaban atentos a lo que estaba pasando nadie se dio cuenta de cómo Koneko endureció la mirada y poco a poco comenzaba a reunir Senjutsu en su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que sus orejas y sus dos colas se manifestaban…

"Veo que no has admitido que yo soy mejor para ustedes… así que no me queda otra opción que demostrárselos a la fuerza" gruñía el rubio mientras que acercaba bruscamente a la rubia hacia su persona.

"Saji-san basta por favor! Me lástima!" Asia tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Ahora veras! Tú y todas las demás lo verán!" el chico tenía la firme intención de robarle un beso a la chica, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

*Cling*

Saji no pudo continuar cuando una espada apareció peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Dirigiendo su atención hacía el portador de la espada, Saji se encontró con la mirada enfurecida de Kiba. El caballero Gremory veía con mucho enojo al peón Sitri. Su espada estaba provocando un ligero corte en el cuello de Saji quien solo lo veía con una mezcla de furia y superioridad.

"¿Así que el caballero Gremory cree poder ser un rival para mí?" el tono de vos de Saji estaba cargado de intenciones malignas "Pero eres mil años demasiado joven para desafiarme!" en un movimiento rápido Saji rompió la espada de Kiba y estaba a punto de darle un golpe a caballero rubio, pero este logro esquivarlo a tiempo y salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

Durante el intercambio Asia aprovecho para alejarse y termino en brazos de Akeno quien le daba un abrazo protector.

Gracias al intercambio todos empezaban a tomar un rol más activo. Rias tenía manifestado su Poder de la Destrucción en sus manos; Xenovia ya tenía su espada en su mano lista para la acción; Gasper estaba temblando, pero estaba preparado para usar su **Sacred Gear** si era necesario; Akeno tenía a Asia consigo y la rubia tenía su rostro enterrado entre los pechos de la chica y se podían escuchar unos cuantos sollozos provenientes de la rubia; Grayfia estaba preparada para saltar a la acción a la menor provocación; Kiba había hecho aparecer otra espada; Tsubaki tenía su naginata preparada para cualquier cosa; Yura estaba pasmada por lo que estaba pasando; Sona tenía un círculo mágico listo para usar sus piezas para detener a su peón, aunque no le gustara; hasta los padres de Rias estaban atentos a cualquier inconveniente.

Serafall veía todo con un ojo analítico, pero eso no evitaba que la azabache estuviera lista para entrar en acción si se requería, aunque creía que no sería necesario.

Todos estaban listos para una posible pelea cuando Saji habló.

"Vamos! ¡¿Creen que pueden conmigo?!" la expresión del chico se había vuelto desquiciada "Les demostraré que soy más fuerte que ustedes! Ya lo verán! Vengan por mí!"

*Foom!*

*Pow*

"Gaah!"

Un borrón blanco surgió de la nada y golpeo de manera fuerte a Saji, quien se doblego por el dolor mientras que escupía algo de sangre.

Todos, incluso Serafall y Grayfia, se sorprendieron al ver que Koneko estaba frente a Saji con su puño enterrado en su abdomen. La velocidad que uso la loli terminó por sorprender a todos puesto que nadie fue capaz de detectarla, ni siquiera los adultos presentes.

La peliblanca veía con detenimiento a Saji mientras que esté trataba de recuperar el aliento. La nekomata se alejó del chico quien caía de rodillas sosteniéndose el estómago con una mano mientras que la otra cubría su boca la cual podían ver que tenía sangre escurriendo entre los dedos.

Cuando Saji se repuso le dirigió una mirada de odio total a la chica que hizo que los compañeros de séquito de la loli, asi como las compañeras del mismo Saji se estremecieran, pero pasaron rápidamente a intriga cuando vieron que los ojos del chico habían cambiado de color. Las escleróticas de ambos ojos se habían vuelto negras; los iris se volvieron dorados y las pupilas negras.

"Ma-maldita e-enana!" el chico a duras penas podía articular palabra alguna.

"Dragón… malo" fueron las simples palabras de Koneko quien cubrió su mano con Senjutsu y en un movimiento veloz le dio un golpe a Saji en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

La sala ahora se había sumergido en un silencio incómodo. Todos veían a Koneko quien se acercaba al cuerpo de Saji que estaba en el piso. En un principio se asustaron creyendo que Koneko le haría algo, pero una vez más la sorpresa se hizo presente cuando la peliblanca lo levantaba de manera fácil gracias a su fuerza y lo depositaba en un sofá de la habitación. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando Sona decidió hablar.

"Koneko-san… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué atacaste a mí peón?" preguntaba la heredera Sitri.

Koneko solo le dedicaba una mirada inexpresiva a Sona como respuesta.

Rias estaba a punto de cuestionar a su torre cuando Saji comenzaba a despertar. Ahora todos se volvían a tensar cuando el rubio abría los ojos.

"¿Qué demonios?" el chico parecía estar confundido "¿Dónde estoy?" ahora veía a su alrededor y se encontró con sus compañeras de séquito.

"¿Kaichou?" el chico veía a Sona y luego se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala del castillo Gremory. Se dio cuenta gracias a que ya había visitado con anterioridad el hogar de la familia Gremory cuando acompañaba a Sona a arreglar asuntos.

"¿Saji?" Sona estaba algo preocupada por el repentino cambio de actitud de su peón. Todos estaban atentos a lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa kaichou? ¿Por qué estamos en el castillo de Gremory-sama?" preguntaba genuinamente intrigado el rubio.

"Saji" llamaba Koneko de manera monótona "¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso hace unos momentos?"

"Koneko-chan… no, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso hasta esta mañana… ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo importante?" preguntaba Saji haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos en señal de shock por lo que decía el rubio.

"No, nada importante" le contestaba Koneko quien usaba un pequeño pulso de Senjutsu y hacía que el chico se desmayara.

"Koneko-sama" la voz de Grayfia llamó la atención de los presentes "¿Podría explicarnos que paso?" pedía la maid con un tono de voz severo. Las cosas en serio estaban tomando una ruta muy extraña.

"Saji bueno… dragón malo" eran las simples palabras de Koneko que provocaron confusión en todos.

"¿A qué te refieres Koneko?" preguntaba Rias.

"Saji estaba siendo influenciado… por su **Sacred Gear** "

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" ahora era Tsubaki la que preguntaba.

"No sé la respuesta a eso, habrá que preguntarle a Azazel-sensei, pero por lo menos lo detuve a tiempo" hablaba Koneko.

"Cierto… ¿Cómo lograste eso?" Akeno, quien habría logrado calmar a Asia le cuestionaba a su compañera.

"Nee-sama me enseño una técnica para controlar a una persona que haya sido influenciada por un dragón o por poder dracónico" explicaba Koneko con una voz serena.

"¿Kuroka te lo enseño?" preguntaba intrigada Serafall y la pequeña nekomata solo asentía "¿Cómo lo aprendió?"

"Nee-sama lo desarrollo para ayudar a Vali cuando aprendía a dominar su **Sacred Gear** y que no terminara por ser influenciada por el poder de Albion" respondía Koneko.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de la loli y se dieron cuenta que Saji no estaba actuando de manera negativa, sino que de alguna forma estaba siendo influenciado por Vritra.

"Bien… esto en verdad resulto ser algo interesante, pero en verdad queremos saber sobre lo que pasó en la reunión" comentaba Zeoticus con una voz seria mientras los demás recordaban a lo que habían venido y el ambiente volvía a ser pesado.

"Bien, les contare todo lo que pasó… por favor guarden sus preguntas para cuando termine de hablar" pedía Serafall y se disponía a contar todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento.

La maou Leviathan les platico todo y no se olvidó de nada. Les conto sobre la llegada de Issei junto al líder de D.H. y más miembros. Sobre como Eva estaba muy pegada a Issei. No está de más decir que las tres chicas pertenecientes al séquito Sitri se molestaron en esa parte u los patriarcas Gremory creyeron que Issei estaba haciendo eso para lastimar a Rias y las demás. La llegada de Ophis quien por cierto había desaparecido apenas acabada la reunión. La historia que Reginald les había contado sobre cómo se enteró del mundo sobrenatural. En esa parte las chicas Sitri recordaron a Diodora y cómo el malnacido había causado muchos problemas y al parecer él había sido el artífice de la creación de este nuevo grupo. Les contó también sobre la aparente traición de una parte del grupo y cómo buscaban acabar con la vida de los miembros de D.H. que estaban en la reunión. Luego sobre que Reginald había decidido terminar la reunión en ese instante en favor de reorganizar a su grupo, pero como buscaba una postura por lo menos neutral con lo sobrenatural les había dejado a Issei y otra de sus agentes estacionados en Kuoh. En ese momento Yura insistió en querer ir a verlo, pero Serafall le dijo que no sería buena idea.

"Verán… la chica que se quedó con Issei resulto ser una antigua compañera suya de la academia… de hecho tú la conociste So-tan"

"¿Quién era onee-sama?"

"Murayama-senpai" la voz de Asia había llamado la atención de las tres chicas del séquito Sitri quienes abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al saber la identidad de una de las agentes de D.H. no se esperaban que fuera una antigua compañera de las tres.

"Entonces Issei-kun decidió mejor quedarse con esa humana" decía Venelana con disgusto mientras que Zeoticus solo entrecerraba los ojos. El padre de Rias sentía que faltaba que les contaran algo…

"En verdad que me siento decepcionada de Issei-kun… creí que sería mejor hombre, pero resultó ser un cobarde…" continuaba hablando la madre de Rias ganándose la mirada molesta de Sona y sus piezas, pero Rias y su séquito tenían una mirada de furia pura dirigida hacia la castaña mayor.

Venelana iba a seguir hablando cuando fue detenida por la persona menos esperada y de la manera menos esperada…

*SLAP!*

La cara de Venelana estaba volteada hacia un lado producto de una fuerte bofetada. La castaña tenía una expresión de sorpresa y poco a poco se convertía en una mueca de molestia. Dirigía su murada hacia la culpable para reclamarle, solo para encontrarse con un _muy_ cabreada Serafall quien la veía con una mueca de enojo total mientras aún tenía su mano extendida.

"No le voy a permitir que hable sin saber lo que en verdad está pasando" decía Serafall en un susurro apenas audible. Ahora la tensión volvía a la sala.

"Serafall-sama con todo respeto ¿Por qué defiende a Issei? Con lo que usted está contando me queda claro que él ha decidido abandonar la alianza y que incluso ya encontró otra pareja… ¡¿Qué no ve que está lastimando a mi hija con su egoísmo?!" recriminaba Venelana.

El aura de Serafall poco a poco se elevaba haciendo notar que la mujer se estaba molestando y una sombra cubría sus ojos. Poco a poco levantaba la mirada y Venelana pudo notar que unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"Lo están controlando" susurraba Rias con un tono apenas audible, pero debido al silencio de la sala todos la escucharon.

Quienes no estuvieron en la reunión abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Rias.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo están controlando… nosotras lo vimos" ahora era Akeno la que hablaba.

"¿Están hablando en serio?" preguntaba el pelirrojo mayor.

"Sí…" decía Serafall y luego procedía a explicarles como Murayama les había confirmado que Issei estaba bajo un fuerte control mental.

"Pero… pero… ¡¿Por qué no lo salvaron?!" cuestionaba Yura totalmente furiosa por lo que estaba escuchando.

"Lo intentamos, pero…" Xenovia le explicaba a su amiga lo que había pasado, desde como Murayama le había mostrado que lo que decía era verdad hasta la revelación de que ellos tenían un control que les había sido otorgando por el mismo Reginald "… e Issei termino por ser llevado por Murayama, pero no sabemos a dónde"

Luego de escuchar lo que había dicho la chica del séquito Gremory hubo varias reacciones:

Sona estaba intrigada por lo que había escuchado, pero a la vez molesta por todo lo que había escuchado que le pasó a Issei.

Tsubaki estaba horrorizada por lo que escucho e inconscientemente apretaba su naginata con fuerza.

Zeoticus solo ensombreció la mirada mientras que un sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de él ya que recordó que creía que Issei quería hacer sufrir a su hija.

Grayfia estaba furiosa al escuchar lo que le había pasado a Issei, pero a la vez estaba preocupada por como reaccionaria su hijo si se llegaba a enterar.

Venelana estaba asqueada consigo misma por haber dudado de Issei y ahora que sabía lo que en verdad había ocurrido se dio cuenta de que las cosas pintaban muy mal.

Yura fue la que más dolida quedo por lo que había escuchado, no solo porque su amado había sido convertido en un títere sino porque una chica que ella consideraba su amiga también estaba involucrada y por lo que había oído Murayama había maltratado a Issei.

"Murayama… ¿Por qué?" susurraba Yura con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Asia se acercó a la chica de gran estatura y la abrazó de manera cálida para tratar de calmarla.

"Pero si les dieron un control como el que usan para controlar a Issei, ¿En dónde está?" preguntaba Zeoticus quien parecía ser el que había regresado en sí de manera más rápida.

"Sirzechs y Azazel lo tienen" decía Serafall.

"¿Sirzechs-sama?" preguntaba Grayfia queriendo saber porque su marido tenía el aparato.

"Si. Azazel y él decidieron llevarlo con Ajuka para descubrir cómo funciona" comentaba Serafall.

"Solo esperamos que Ajuka pueda descifrar como trabaja el aparato y así podamos salvar a Issei"

La sala se sumergió en otro silencio incomodo mientras solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Yura.

Sona, por su parte, pensaba en algo que le había llamado la atención luego de escuchar todo lo que había pasado en la reunión…

' _Alessandra Nitrice… tengo que averiguar más sobre ella…'_

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Hotel de Kuoh)**

Ya era de madrugada en el hotel de Kuoh donde Murayama e Issei se estaban hospedando. Dentro de la habitación se podían escuchar unos cuantos jadeos pertenecientes a una chica. La luz de la luna entraba por una de las ventanas. De la cama que estaba en la habitación se pudo apreciar como una figura se levantaba.

Murayama se levantaba mientras presionaba el botón del controlador de Issei. Los ojos del castaño brillaron de color azul por unos instantes y luego el brillo ceso.

La chica se dirigía hacia su ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación, justo en la parte donde la luz de la luna entraba por una ventana. La chica se gacho para tomar sus pantalones y se levantaba con ellos mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos. Se podía observar que la chica estaba totalmente desnuda con sus pechos al descubierto dejando ver sus pezones que estaban duros mientras que su intimidad también estaba a simple vista y se podía observar una pequeña cantidad de vello púbico color castaño en la parte superior, pero también se apreciaba como una substancia blanca de complexión viscosa descendía por entre sus piernas mientras salía de sus partes privadas, así como también tenía un poco en su rostro, más precisamente cerca de sus labios.

La chica estaba buscando algo en los bolsillos cuando se detuvo al sentir una hoja en uno de los bolsillos traseros. Sacó la mano y descubrió una pequeña nota. La chica revisaba el papel y encontró un mensaje escrito.

 _Cuando estés libre, llámame._

 _Atte. Alessandra_

Murayama solo sonreía al leer la nota y reviso el reloj que estaba en la habitación.

' _3:30… bueno, puedo llamarle ahora. Total, la doctora casi siempre se la pasa despierta'_

La chica tomaba su celular, que era lo que estaba buscando, y llamaba a la doctora. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Alessandra atendió la llamada.

" _¿Murayama, eres tú?"_

"Sí doctora, soy yo, ¿Qué sucede?"

" _Quiero saber si nuestros amigos del mundo sobrenatural tienen en sus manos el control que les entregamos"_

"Sí, si lo tiene, pero ¿No le preocupa que averigüen cómo funciona y terminen por liberar a Issei-kun?" preguntaba la castaña.

" _En absoluto… porque estoy trabajando en el proyecto_ _ **Control Total**_ _y me siento orgullosa de decir que está avanzando con éxito"_ se escuchaba a la doctora con un tono arrogante en su voz.

"Ya veo" decía Murayama mientras una gran sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro "No se le olvide que yo quiero uno cuando estén listos"

" _No te preocupes, yo te lo daré personalmente y solo voy a hacer tres; el tuyo, el mío y el de Rachelle y recuerda, si todo se da como pienso que será, no se te olvide dejar a Issei con los demonios de Kuoh"_

"Tch… sí, sí, lo haré" decía con molestia Murayama.

" _Vamos, no te preocupes, recuerda que todo valdrá la pena cuando veas las caras de desesperanza que tendrán en sus rostros los seres sobrenaturales"_ decía la doctora con un tono malicioso.

Murayama sonreía con malicia.

"No puedo esperar"

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. En esté hemos profundizado en algo que se venía anunciando desde capítulos anteriores: Lo que pasaba con Saji. Se explicará más en los próximos capítulos.**

 **También se ha mencionado a un nuevo personaje: Rachelle. Ella aparecerá después. También pertenece a D.H.**

 **Sobre la apariencia de Jazmín: Asami Sato de "The Legend of Korra", pero con el tono de piel y color de ojos del capítulo anterior.**

 **Ahora, estamos por entrar a una parte un poco más oscura de la historia. Me explico, cuando empecé a escribir la historia hubo un incremento en los fics y, para que les voy a mentir, hentais de corte NTR (o infidelidad) aunque el NTR más en los hentais que en lo fics…**

 **Y pues ciertamente las historias donde una o varias chicas traicionan a un mismo chico son muy visitadas. No voy a mentir, muchas de mis historias favoritas tienen esa premisa, pero también me puso a pensar;**

 **¿Y si la situación fuera a la inversa?**

 **Hemos visto varias veces que una chica (porque así es en la mayoría de las historias de corte NTR) es sometida hasta el punto que pasa de ser alguien inocente, casta o pura a una ninfómana total que desecha por la borda el amor del chico que era su novio/pareja/esposo/crush (te veo a ti Otome Dori) y eso hizo que tuviera una duda.**

 **¿Y si ahora fuera el chico el que sufriera ese destino?**

 **¿Cómo lo tomaría la chica que lo ama, o en este caso, chicas?**

 **¿Cómo reaccionarían Rias y las demás amadas de Issei si se llegara a dar una situación así? Con Issei no queriendo hacerlo, pero sin opción ya que si no ocurriría algo malo que pudiera perjudicar a su gente cercana (las chicas, su familia, sus amigos, etc.)**

 **Y no solo puede usarse para Highschool DxD sino para cualquier fic donde se pueda trabajar con una premisa de harem estilo chico/múltiples chicas.**

 **Esa es una de las premisas principales de este fic y la otra premisa tiene que ver, y la quiero combinar, con algo que es canon en Highschool DxD y que tiene que ver con los dos Dragones Emperadores. A ver si pueden adivinar cuál es…**

 **Además, soy fanático del terror/tortura psicológica (Viva "Silent Hill") por lo que algunas de mis historias tendrán esta premisa.**

 **Cómo sea, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviar un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicos que tal, aquí yo de nuevo trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

 **Respondamos reviews:**

 **Tenzalucard123: Ya veremos, ya veremos…**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Gracias por el cumplido camarada.**

 **Zasetsu04: Respondiendo por partes; a mí también me trauma el NTR… y aun así lo veo…; enfocarme en los sentimientos es lo que busco; Saji y la influencia se me ocurrió cuando planifique el fic, su personaje me agrada y para nada lo detesto, es solo que faltan fics donde sea antagonista. Si ya hay fics donde Issei se vuelve oscuro/frío y malvado por una traición ¿Por qué no uno donde sea Saji el que se vuelva malvado?; sobre la doctora, lo que busco el volverla alguien quien todos se sientan inseguros en su presencia, alguien… verdaderamente misteriosa…**

 **Leaderdbz: Ya lo había puesto en otros capítulos, los primeros creo, que Sona se sentía flechada por Issei… tal vez haga una OVA donde explique cómo se dieron los flechazos.**

 **Lalokaka979: Gracias.**

 **Edgardo Aldana 946: Ya se descontrolo!**

 **Antifanboy: El fanservice a veces es bueno. Es como cuando en los fics de Naruto hacen un cambio de genero con Sasuke o Itachi (que por cierto me gustan también). Sobre lo del nuevo aire busco innovar, aunque sea un poco. Sobre lo del harem mal fundado, estoy pensando seriamente en escribir una especie de OVAs para explicar cómo es que ciertas chicas se enamoraron del castaño y como su ausencia las afecto (hay habría muchas explicaciones que ayudaran a darle sentido a lo que falta).**

 **Lux-kun: Y aún faltan las escenas de violación y tortura explicita contra Issei… Sobre lo de los packs… ya veremos en el futuro camarada, tal vez podamos intercambiar "notas". Por cierto, ¿Aún está esa historia de "La muerte de Issei" o dónde la leíste?**

 **Jeffersongongora: Pues si me matas no podré acabar la historia… (El autor trata de escapar a otro mundo). Yo apostaría también, pero como sé a dónde va la historia ganaría la apuesta…**

 **Alexzero: Eso es lo que busco con la doctora. Hacerla más temible que lo que fue Wesker (misión muy difícil, por cierto).**

 **Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu: ¿Uno de Netori? ¿Bajo qué premisas? O sea, quiénes serían los implicados.**

 **Carlos trujillo: Aquí se explica. Koneko tiene dos colas cuando accede a su poder completo y hasta obtiene una apariencia mayor. Gracias por el cumplido (Soy cruel!)**

 **Leichan 299: ¿Azazel enamorado de quién? ¿Issei o Akeno? Perdón, pero no entendí esa parte de tu review. Si es Akeno ¿Qué no era más bien que Azazel pregunto por los sentimientos de Issei hacia Akeno por ser la hija de su compañero Baraquiel? Estoy confundido… hace mucho que no leo las novelas.**

 **TheGrayMan9: Cuando lleguemos al final tú juzgaras si es cruel o no.**

 **José WhiteCrow: El innombrable es peligroso. Cuando yo recién iniciaba en anime me lo recomendaron y yo no sabía que era un H y lo vi… y lloré sangre. Sobre tu idea, envíame un PM y lo discutimos juntos. No te respondo por aquí porque no quiero dar spoilers.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Explicaciones parte 2; Presentando a la Francotiradora**

 **(Castillo Beelzebub – oficina de Ajuka)**

El maou peliverde se encontraba revisando unos informes de unos proyectos que estaba realizando, cuando una sirvienta entro en la oficina llamando la atención del hombre.

"Beelzebub-sama"

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionaba el maou a la sirvienta que hacía una reverencia.

"Los señores Lucifer-sama y Azazel-sama están en la puerta, dicen que es urgente" contestaba la mujer.

"¿Urgente?" el hombre levantaba una ceja en señal de duda y luego recordó que hoy se iban a encontrar con los humanos pertenecientes a D.H. "Algo debió haber salido mal…" susurraba el maou.

El peliverde veía a su sirvienta y está se estremeció por la mirada seria que tenía el maou en su rostro.

"Bien, hazlos entrar y llévalos a la sala principal, yo bajare en unos minutos" ordenaba el maou.

"Si Beelzebub-sama" la sirvienta asentía, hacía una pequeña reverencia y salía de la habitación.

Ajuka se levantaba de su silla mientras dejaba los papeles que estaba revisando en el escritorio y a paso lento se acercaba a la puerta.

"Veamos qué es lo que necesitan…" hablaba para sí mismo el hombre mientras salía de la habitación.

 **(Sala del castillo Beelzebub)**

"Gracias por recibirnos de improvisto Ajuka" Sirzechs se encontraba sentado mientras veía a su gran amigo que estaba sentado frente al pelirrojo y el caído.

"No hay problema, cuando me avisaron que era urgente supuse lo peor…" decía Ajuka "Asumo que la reunión no fue por buen camino, ¿no?"

"Adivinaste…" suspiraba Azazel.

"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" preguntaba Ajuka.

"*Sigh*… sucedieron muchas cosas, pero lo más importante fue que Issei está en Kuoh y supimos sobre el origen de D.H." revelaba Sirzechs haciendo que Ajuka abriera los ojos por la sorpresa de saber que el Sekiryuutei había vuelto a Kuoh.

"Así que Issei está de regreso… pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad? Porque si así fuera tú en estos instantes tendrías esa sonrisa de bobo que siempre te veo llevar" el peliverde les decía a los otros dos líderes presentes.

"Y tienes razón… Issei está en Kuoh, pero las cosas distan mucho de regresar a la normalidad" hablaba Azazel con un tono de voz serio haciendo que Ajuka se pusiera más serio de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntaba Ajuka.

"Al parecer nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas" decía Sirzechs suspirando.

Ajuka estaba a punto de cuestionar lo que decía su amigo pelirrojo cuando Azazel se adelantó.

"Issei está bajo un control mental" decía el cadre dejando la sala en un ambiente tenso.

El peliverde abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar lo que había dicho Azazel.

"¿Lo están… controlando?" Sirzechs y Azazel asentían a las palabras de Ajuka.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntaba Ajuka "Issei es alguien con una voluntad fuerte…" cuestionaba el maou mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar por la sala pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado.

"No lo sabemos…"

Las palabras que decía Azazel detuvieron en seco a Ajuka quien se giró totalmente sorprendido a ver a sus dos invitados.

"¿Cómo que no lo saben?" preguntaba Ajuka incrédulo y dirigiéndoles una mirada de molestia que puso nerviosos a Sirzechs y Azazel.

"Bueno… verás… lo que sucede es que…" Sirzechs estaba sumamente asustado por la mirada que le dirigía su mejor amigo y no podía terminar de hablar.

"Una agente de D.H., la cual por cierto es una antigua compañera de Issei, fue la que nos confirmó que Issei estaba bajo un control mental" decía Azazel ganándose la atención del maou peliverde.

"¿Una antigua compañera de Issei?" preguntaba el maou con un susurro apenas audible "¿Qué carajos está pasando entonces? Cuéntenme todo. AHORA" exigía el maou con un tono de voz autoritario haciendo que los otros dos presentes tuvieran un escalofrío en sus espaldas.

"E-está b-bien" Sirzechs tragaba saliva y Azazel sudaba. Ambos estaban nerviosos por cómo se tomaría Ajuka la información de lo que había pasado en la reunión, en especial la razón del por qué el grupo fue creado en primer lugar…

Sirzechs y Azazel se vieron el uno al otro y luego de intercambiar miradas asintieron y se giraron en dirección de Ajuka quien estaba de pie frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y la mirada entrecerrada esperando.

"Ok Ajuka, te platicaremos todo lo que ocurrió, absolutamente TODO, pero necesitamos que te mantengas calmado no importa lo que escuches ¿de acuerdo?" decía Sirzechs con un tono de voz serio haciendo que su compañero peliverde alzara una ceja, pero igual asintió.

"*Sigh* Bueno, esto fue lo que paso…"

Así, tanto el maou pelirrojo como el cadre procedieron a contarle todo lo que sucedió en la reunión, desde el plan que tenían en caso de que las cosas se tornaran hostiles, pasando por la llegada de los miembros de D.H. entre los que se encontraban el castaño quien venía acompañado de una hermosa chica pelinegra…

No está de más decir que tanto Sirzechs como Azazel se empeñaron en resaltar la belleza de la chica que acompañaba a Issei…

"Te lo juro Ajuka, su belleza rivaliza, no, supera a la de muchas mujeres del inframundo!" decía Sirzechs con un entusiasmo similar a cuando hablaba de su hermana menor (y que la avergonzaba, dicho sea de paso).

"Esa chica tenía una belleza hipnotizante… me atrevo incluso a decir que es más sensual que muchas de las mujeres de Grigori…" comentaba Azazel mientras tenía su vista posada en el techo.

Los dos estaban tan centrados en recordar a la pelinegra de nombre Eva que no se dieron cuenta de que Ajuka tenía una vena palpitante en su frente y un tic en una de sus cejas.

"Oigan par de idiotas concéntrense!" gritaba el maou haciendo que Sirzechs y Azazel recordaran lo que estaban hablando. Ambos se avergonzaron por la distracción que tuvieron…

"Terminen de contar lo que ocurrió o me veré en la necesidad de comentarle a Grayfia lo que dijiste sobre esa tal Eva, Sirzechs…" amenazaba Ajuka a su amigo quien palideció al escuchar al peliverde.

"*Gulp* Por favor no lo hagas"

"Jajaja" reía Azazel.

"Tú también Azazel, ¿o acaso quieres que le diga a Penemue que adulaste a la chica que estaba con Issei?"

Ahora era el turno de Azazel de ponerse pálido. El cadre recordaba que la secretaria de Grigori se había vuelto una mujer celosa desde que puso su mirada en Issei y se molestaba cuando Issei hablaba sobre sus novias y adulaba a cada una de ellas.

Aún recordaba cuando Penemue se desquito con Baraquiel luego de que Issei mencionara lo buen cocinera que era Akeno…

El padre de Akeno duro casi una semana alejado de los látigos, a pesar de que él era un masoquista.

"N-no ha-harías eso, ¿verdad?"

Ajuka les daba una sonrisa triunfante.

"Pruébenme" decía el maou peliverde "Ahora terminen de contarme lo que sucedió"

"Esté bien, está bien"

"Regresando al tema, debo decir que debemos tener cuidado con esa tal doctora" decía Azazel con un tono serio.

"¿Una doctora?" la atención de Ajuka se centró en lo que dijo Azazel.

"Así es… había algo en esa mujer que no me inspira confianza…" hablaba Sirzechs.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, Michael dijo que detecto algo en esa mujer, pero no nos dijo nada" recordaba el cadre.

"Debe ser porque supimos lo de Issei que no recordó el decirnos lo que había sentido… lo más seguro es que le cuente a Gabriel e Irina, pero me asegurare de preguntarle cuando lo veamos de nuevo" Sirzechs le decía a Azazel.

"Bien" Azazel tomaba la palabra de nuevo.

"Esperen un segundo, ¿Qué más saben de esa doctora?" preguntaba Ajuka "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Si no mal recuerdo… creo que Reginald dijo que se llamaba… Alessandra, Alessandra Nitrice" contestaba Sirzechs.

Al escuchar el nombre de la mujer, Ajuka abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, cosa que llamo la atención del maou pelirrojo y del cadre.

"Ajuka… ¿acaso conoces a esa mujer?" preguntaba con sospecha Sirzechs al ver la reacción de su camarada.

"Síganme" decía de manera seria el peliverde mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía de regreso a su oficina acompañado por sus dos invitados.

Cuando entraron en la oficina, Ajuka rápidamente se dirigió hacia un archivero que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del cuarto. Sirzechs y Azazel solo seguían con la mirada al maou que estaba como loco buscando entro los documentos.

"Ajuka…" intentaba llamar su atención Sirzechs.

"Lo encontré!" Ajuka sacaba una carpeta algo gruesa del archivero y comenzaba a hojearla mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los otros dos.

Azazel y Sirzechs veían con atención al peliverde quien se acercaba mientras su vista seguía en la información.

"Ese nombre se me hacía muy conocido y ahora recuerdo que ya había investigado algo acerca de esa mujer" decía Ajuka.

"¿Investigado?" preguntaba Azazel intrigado.

"Así es, tengo la costumbre de obtener información sobre personas u otros seres que tengan una inteligencia prominente y que sean aptos para unirse a mi séquito" explicaba Ajuka.

"¿Acaso querías reencarnarla?" volvía a preguntar Azazel.

"En un principio sí, pero luego ocurrió algo…" empezaba a explicar Ajuka mientras que Sirzechs leía con atención la primera hoja con la información que Ajuka había recopilado.

 _Nombre: Nitrice, Alessandra_

 _Nacionalidad: italiana_

 _Edad: 34 años_

 _C.I.: 540_

 _Estado Civil: Soltera_

 _Características físicas: Altura promedio, pelo castaño, ojos castaños_

 _Alessandra Nitrice ha probado ser una mujer de inteligencia superior a la del promedio e incluso a la de sujetos con un C.I. prominente. Ha probado ser alguien con gran potencial para unirse a alguna fracción sobrenatural. Ha rechazado varios premios y menciones honorificas concernientes a su inteligencia. Ha rechazado trabajar para varios gobiernos del mundo y empresas que solicitan sus servicios._

 _Nota especial: Proceder con precaución. Al parecer conoce la existencia del mundo sobrenatural._

Sirzechs tenía los ojos bien abiertos luego de leer el informe de Ajuka. En verdad estaba muy sorprendido al leer que la doctora Alessandra tenía el coeficiente intelectual más alto en la historia de la humanidad.

"Ajuka ¿esto es cierto?" preguntaba Sirzechs mientras levantaba la carpeta.

La plática que tenían Ajuka y Azazel se vio interrumpida por la pregunta de Sirzechs. El peliverde se giró para ver a su amigo y al ver que él ya había empezado a leer el informe se dispuso a hablar.

"Así es, todo eso es verdad. Me tomo un par de años reunir toda esa información" decía el maou.

"¿Cómo te enteraste de ella?" preguntaba Azazel.

"Fue hace unos siete u ocho años… normalmente mantengo un ojo en el avance científico del mundo humano y había escuchado algo sobre una investigadora que había rechazado otro premio a su nombre" comenzaba a explicar Ajuka "Lo normal sería que hubiera dejado el tema hasta ahí, pero mi curiosidad fue mayor luego de pensar sobre que no era el primer premio que había rechazado así que decidí indagar sobre esa persona y fue que supe sobre Alessandra Nitrice"

"Yo tengo una duda" intervenía Sirzechs "Lo que leí en la información que recabaste… ¿En verdad su C.I. es de 540?" cuestionaba el pelirrojo.

La pregunta de Sirzechs hizo que Azazel abriera los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar lo que decía el maou Lucifer.

"Espera un minuto! ¡¿Dijiste 540?!" el cadre estaba con la mandíbula descompuesta al momento de preguntar "Eso es imposible!"

"Yo también dudaba sobre si era verdad o no, así que movilice a mis contactos para que buscaran datos al respecto y todo resultó ser verdad" decía Ajuka con una mirada algo sombría.

Azazel no podía salir de la sorpresa al escuchar lo que decía el maou Beelzebub.

"De hecho, descubrí que fue ella misma quien destruyó las pruebas de su inteligencia luego de no pude encontrar documentos en ningún lado, pero por suerte logre hacerme con una copia…" Ajuka tomaba la carpeta de las manos de Sirzechs y sacaba una copia del documento que acreditaba la inteligencia de la doctora.

"Entonces resulto ser que la doctora tiene un C.I. más grande que el que tuvo Sidis…" susurraba Azazel mientras recordaba al otro humano que tuvo en su momento el record del C.I. más grande en la historia… hasta ahora.

"¿La conociste en persona?" preguntaba ahora Sirzechs.

"Sí" fue la simple respuesta de Ajuka.

"Explícate" Sirzechs le pedía a su amigo. El pelirrojo recordaba que aún no le contaban a Ajuka la más que probable razón del porque se fundó en primer lugar D.H. y que era más que seguro que se relacionara con su ya fallecido hermano Diodora. Sirzechs lo único que quería era asegurarse que no hubiera un futuro malentendido si se llegaba a saber que él ya había tenido contacto con la doctora.

"Luego de saber su nivel de inteligencia decidí reencarnarla en mí séquito, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar así que la rastree hasta un departamento en el cual vivía en Glasgow y me presente ante ella como el CEO de la empresa de la que soy dueño ofreciéndole trabajo" explicaba Ajuka.

"¿Y qué paso?" preguntaba Azazel interesado por lo que había pasado.

"Ella se negó y me pidió que me retirara. Trate de convencerla con un buen sueldo y suficientes lujos, pero igual se negó y luego dijo algo que me puso en alerta…"

"¿Qué te dijo?" cuestionaba Sirzechs.

"Me dijo, y cito: _No me interesa trabajar para ti o cualquier otra persona o empresa, o mejor dicho, para seres como tú_ " decía Ajuka con un tono serio "Ahí fue cuando decidí retirarme y me di cuenta que ella sabía más de lo que dejaba ver"

"Ya veo…" susurraba Sirzechs empezando a entender que la doctora Alessandra era alguien muy misteriosa.

"Regrese un par de días después para interrogarla y si era necesario, hacer algo al respecto con ella, ya saben, las personas equivocadas con demasiada información pueden llegar a ser peligrosas…" mencionaba Ajuka.

"¿Qué tenías planeado hacer con ella?" cuestionaba Azazel.

"Seguía teniendo la esperanza de poder reencarnarla, alguien con su inteligencia podía haber sido de mucha ayuda para hacer grandes avances en la ciencia y con una vida casi eterna no se sabe hasta dónde pudo haber llegado su inteligencia, pero no pude hacer nada" suspiraba Ajuka con fastidio.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" ahora era Sirzechs el que preguntaba.

"Cuando regrese a donde era su departamento me lleve la sorpresa de que ya no había nadie viviendo en ese lugar… contacte con el encargado y me dijo que la mujer que vivía ahí se había ido el mismo día que yo la visite… le había perdido el paso"

"¿Perdido el paso?"

"Así es, es como si hubiera desaparecido del radar, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, no supe más de ella hasta… bueno, hoy" terminaba de explicar Ajuka con un semblante sombrío… empezaba a creer que la doctora si era alguien de cuidado.

Azazel y Sirzechs se mantuvieron en silencio procesando todo lo que les había contado Ajuka. Ahora estaban cien por ciento seguros que la castaña miembro de D.H. era alguien peligrosa… pero aún era una incógnita el por qué se había unido al grupo de Reginald…

"Gracias por la información Ajuka" hablaba Sirzechs cortando el ambiente de silencio que se había formado "Fue muy revelador todo lo que nos contaste"

"Por cierto, aún nos falta contarte algo sobre el grupo D.H." ahora Azazel tomaba la palabra.

"¿Qué sería?"

"Su origen" decía Sirzechs con un semblante serio.

"¿Cuál es?" Ajuka tenía una corazonada de que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar…

"Te diremos, pero necesitamos que permanezcas tranquilo hasta que terminemos ¿de acuerdo?" pedía Azazel ganándose la mirada curiosa de Ajuka quien solo atino a asentir.

"Bien, lo que nos contó Reginald fue que…"

Y así Sirzechs y Azazel terminaron por contarle a Ajuka lo que faltaba. Le contaron como Reginald les había platicado de lo que paso con su familia, como perdió a su hija menor por culpa de Diodora y como esto termino por afectar a su familia; a su hija mayor y a su esposa y que está ultima falleció debido a las consecuencias. El cómo todo lo que había ocurrido lo orillo a fundar D.H.

Ajuka tenía los ojos bien abiertos luego de escuchar lo que le estaban platicando. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que fue la culpa de su hermano menor que se terminara por fundar este nuevo grupo que presentaba una amenaza para el mundo sobrenatural (así lo cree Ajuka) y que son los que tienen a Issei y que, de acuerdo con lo que le estaban contando, lo sometieron a un control mental.

"…" el peliverde se encontraba sin palabras luego de escuchar lo que habían dicho los otros dos presentes en la sala.

"¿Ajuka?"

"No… puedo… creerlo" decía de manera entrecortada el maou.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntaba Sirzechs preocupado al ver el estado anímico de su camarada.

"Todo esto es nuestra culpa" susurraba Ajuka haciendo que tanto Sirzechs como Azazel abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa.

"Ajuka…"

"Si hubiera hecho algo con Diodora…" decía Ajuka con la mirada perdida.

"Ajuka!" Azazel trataba de atraer la atención del peliverde.

"Si hubiera hecho algo con respecto a Alessandra" la cordura empezaba a dejar al maou Beelzebub.

"Ajuka, contrólate!" Azazel avanzo hasta donde estaba el maou y lo tomaba por los hombros para empezar a sacudirlo.

"¡¿No lo entiendes?!" subía la voz Ajuka "Todo esto es mi culpa! Si tan solo hubiera sido más proactivo entonces este grupo no se hubiera fundado! No hubiéramos perdido a Issei!"

*POW!*

Azazel perdió el agarre que tenía en Ajuka luego de que un puño pasara por un lado de su cabeza y conectara con la mandíbula de Ajuka enviándolo contra el suelo.

Cuando el cadre se giró se encontró con Sirzechs quien había sido el que golpeó al peliverde.

"Ya cálmate Ajuka!" gritaba Sirzechs al mismo tiempo que elevaba su aura haciendo que los otros dos presentes abrieran los ojos por el repentino aumento de poder.

"Nada de esto es tu culpa Ajuka, no podíamos predecir nada de lo que actualmente está pasando" decía Sirzechs con un tono de voz serio.

"Sirzechs…"

"Tiene razón" hablaba Azazel "Uno nunca puede saber qué clase de cosas sucederán debido a las acciones que realizamos"

"Las consecuencias de nuestras acciones no son algo que esté escrito en piedra, Ajuka" Sirzechs le decía.

"Pero Sirzechs…" trataba de hablar Ajuka

"Aún si Diodora no hubiera participado en esto tal vez D.H. no hubiera sido creado o tal vez sí… las cosas hubieran sido distintas… igual si mi hermana no hubiera engañado a Issei las cosas tal vez hubieran sido diferentes" explicaba Sirzechs con un tono de voz solemne.

Ajuka abría los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su amigo mientras que Azazel solo asentía a las palabras del pelirrojo. El maou Beelzebub bajaba la mirada mientras adoptaba una expresión de pensamiento.

"Voy a redimirme" de repente anunciaba Ajuka mientras se levantaba y se ganaba las miradas de cuestionamiento del Lucifer y del cadre.

"Ajuka, ya te dije que nada de esto es tu culpa… no es necesario que…"

"Lo hago porque es lo que tengo que hacer, Sirzechs" Ajuka interrumpía al pelirrojo "Y luego de que me dijiste que Issei está bajo un control mental debo actuar para liberarlo de ese control"

"En eso tienes razón" declaraba Azazel haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran "Si queremos saber cómo lograron controlar la mente de Issei y como liberarlo, necesitaremos a las personas mejor capacitadas" el cadre se giraba para ver a Ajuka.

"Trabajare contigo Ajuka" anunciaba Azazel ganándose una sonrisa del peliverde quien solo asentía.

"Sirzechs, necesito que traigas a Issei conmigo si es que queremos liberarlo de ese control mental" pedía el maou al pelirrojo.

"Lo hare, pero necesitamos alejarlo de esa chica que está con él" mencionaba Sirzechs.

"Ahora que lo mencionas… necesitamos saber cómo es que esa chica termino en D.H." se preguntaba Azazel.

"Creo que tengo una idea…" decía de repente Sirzechs "Le pediré a Rias que envié a algunas de sus piezas para que hablen con esa chica o al menos que la vigilen y así tener la oportunidad de traer a Issei"

"Eso suena bien, y así también podrían saber cómo es que esa chica se unió a D.H." Azazel daba su punto de vista.

"Entonces está decidido, le pediré a Rias que hagan su parte" anunciaba Sirzechs.

"En ese caso espero que traigan a Issei para tratar de liberarlo" mencionaba Ajuka.

"Regresare con mi familia para decirle a Rias mi plan" decía Sirzechs "Azazel, necesito que te quedes con Ajuka, recuerda que nos dieron un aparato que según era con el que controlaban a Issei-kun"

La mención del artefacto llamó la atención de Ajuka quien se giró para ver a Azazel quien al recordar sobre el control lo saco de uno de sus bolsillo y se lo presento a Ajuka quien lo tomaba entre su manos y empezaba a inspeccionarlo.

"Pero ¿Por qué irían tan lejos como para darles esto?" se cuestionaba Ajuka "¿Qué esto no haría más fácil el liberar a Issei?"

"No lo sabemos, pero tengo la sensación de que no será bueno…" decía Sirzechs de manera seria.

"Como sea, no pensemos en eso ahora, lo mejor será tratar de liberar a Issei y ya luego nos preocuparemos por lo que venga" decía Azazel "Empecemos a estudiar está cosa" el cadre mostraba el control.

"De acuerdo, sígueme Azazel" Ajuka se disponía a salir de su oficina para dirigirse a su laboratorio acompañado por Azazel.

Sirzechs se despidió de ambos mientras regresaba al castillo de la familia Gremory y Ajuka y Azazel se dirigían al laboratorio del peliverde.

Mientras eso sucedía en el inframundo, en el cielo también había se enteraban de lo que había pasado.

 **(Cambio de escena – En el cielo)**

Luego se separarse de los demás, Michael había regresado al Cielo para dar noticia de lo que había sucedido. Llegando lo primero que hizo fue mandar llamar a su hermana Gabriel para avisarle puesto que sus otros hermanos estaban ocupados con sus propios asuntos.

Ingresando en su oficina el rubio esperaba la llegada de Gabriel y al cabo de unos minutos su hermana había aparecido en compañía de Irina quien no había podido asistir a la reunión por una misión que la iglesia le había dado.

"Hermano, bienvenido" Gabriel le decía de manera cálida a Michael.

Michael las veía a ambas con una sonrisa que luego cambio por una expresión seria. Ni Irina ni Gabriel lo querían admitir, pero estaban sumamente nerviosas por saber lo que paso en la reunión. Ambas tenían la esperanza de por fin saber algo de Issei.

"¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión Michael-sama?" preguntaba Irina de manera respetuosa, aunque por dentro estaba ansiosa.

"*Sigh*" suspiraba Michael para luego darles una mirada que mezclaba felicidad, tristeza, enojo e impotencia.

Gabriel logró detectar todas y cada una de las emociones que transmitía la mirada de su hermano y se estremeció. Irina por su parte estaba a punto a de preguntar de nuevo cuando fue interrumpida por Michael.

"Está en Kuoh"

Fueron solo tres palabras las que dijo el rubio líder del Cielo. Esas tres palabras dejaron en estado de shock a las dos féminas presentes. Un sentimiento de felicidad y alivio invadió los corazones de la rubia y la castaña clara.

"Michael-sama, por favor, déjeme ir a Kuoh!" pedía Irina "Necesito ver a Issei-kun!"

La chica estaba tan concentrada en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de la expresión complicada de Michael.

Gabriel pudo detectarla y entendió que todavía faltaba algo, por lo que se acercó a donde estaba Irina y ponía su mano en su hombro.

"Irina-chan ya basta" pedía Gabriel.

"G-Gabriel-sama, pero…" intentaba refutar la chica.

"Michael aún no termina de contarnos lo que pasó" mencionaba la rubia mayor.

Irina bajo la mirada apenada por su accionar.

"L-lo siento" susurraba la chica.

Tanto Michael como Gabriel sonrieron al ver el comportamiento de la chica. Gabriel la entendía, ella también quería ver al chico del cual se enamoró y del cual no supo nada por dos años, pero a diferencia de ella Irina había decidido dar un paso adelante en su relación con el castaño y estaba preparada para ello, pero luego paso lo que ya todos sabían y no pudo hacerlo.

Michael, por su parte, endureció la mirada ya que tenía que contarles todo lo que había pasado y esperaba que ninguna de las dos reaccionara de manera negativa cosa que sabía sería improbable…

"Gabriel, Irina…" la voz del serafín era fría lo cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera sus columnas y que un sentimiento de mal augurio se hiciera presente en los corazones de ambas mujeres.

"Debo contarles que fue lo que paso…" decía Michael con un suspiro mientras procedía a contarles todo lo que había transcurrido en la reunión.

Desde la llegada de Ophis hasta el ataque por parte de un grupo terrorista de humanos y que termino por confirmar la traición de una parte del grupo D.H. en contra del líder Reginald, hasta la charla que tuvieron con la doctora y que termino por afectar, y mucho, a Serafall cosa que dejo pasmada a Gabriel, pero lo que horrorizo a las dos mujeres fue el saber que Issei no había decidido unirse a D.H. por voluntad propia, sino que estaba bajo una especie de control mental y que al parecer una antigua compañera que Irina conocía estaba también en D.H.

Tras escuchar eso el ambiente se había puesto tenso. Gabriel e Irina tenían la mirada totalmente perdida… No podían creer lo que estaba escuchando…

"Eso… fue lo que paso…" terminaba de decir Michael "Azazel y Sirzechs dijeron que le llevarían el control a Ajuka para ver si él podía hacer algo al respecto"

La primera en recuperarse fue Gabriel quien rápidamente adopto una mirada sería y la dirigía hacía su hermano.

"Entonces lo que percibimos respecto a la doctora…"

"Así es Gabriel" confirmaba Michael "Es, por mucho, la persona más peligrosa y con la que hay que tener mayor precaución"

"Debemos advertirle a los demás…" decía Gabriel con mucha seriedad "Esa mujer es un peligro"

Mientras los hermanos hablaban no se percataron de cómo estaba tomando Irina las cosas. La ojimorada tenía la mirada perdida mientras balbuceaba en apenas un susurro audible.

"Issei-kun…" la mirada de Irina poco a poco perdía brillo.

"Control… mental" pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos de la chica.

"Murayama-san…" la aureola de la chica empezaba a parpadear mientras un pequeño brillo rojo apenas perceptible aparecía en ciertas partes de la aureola.

"¿Por qué?" las alas de la chica se manifestaron lo que llamo la atención de Michael y Gabriel quienes se giraron para ver a la chica y se sorprendieron y horrorizaron al ver como las alas de Irina cambiaban de color entre blanco y negro de manera rápida.

"IRINA!" ambos arcángeles se acercaron de manera apresurada hacía donde estaba la ojimorada la cual no soporto más y cayó desmayada luego del shock recibido por lo que le había dicho Michael.

Gabriel llegó a donde estaba Irina y tomaba su cabeza y la ponía en su regazo. Estaba preocupada luego de ver que Irina casi se convertía en un ángel caído, pero podía sentir que la transformación no se llevó a cabo.

Michael, por su parte, veía a las dos mujeres con preocupación. Sabía que ninguna de las dos se tomaría bien la noticia de lo que había pasado en la reunión, pero al parecer Irina fue la más afectada.

"Irina…" susurraba preocupado Michael.

 **(Cambio de escena - Asgard)**

Vali, su equipo (salvo Kuroka) y Rossweisse estaban en Asgard luego de haber llegado y de haberle contado a Odín lo que había transcurrido en la reunión. El dios mayor de la mitología nórdica se mostró serio luego de que le habían dado el informe. Él mismo les había dicho que tendría una plática con Sirzechs y los demás para planear los siguientes pasos a llevar a cabo.

Aunque Odín también les había dicho que buscaría presentarse de manera personal ante Reginald y ver si podía hacerlo entrar en razón para liberar a Issei. Odín también había aprovechado para consolar a Vali quien a mitad del informe había roto en llanto al recordar los ojos sin vida de Issei y el cómo fue tratado por esa chica que había asistido a la academia con el castaño en el pasado.

Odín hizo lo posible para calmar a Vali y le prometió que le traería de vuelta a su dragón castaño. Él veía a Vali como su nieta y ella lo veía como su abuelo adoptivo.

El dios nórdico también sabía cómo los sentimientos afectaban a los dragones y entendía que Vali se estaba viendo afectada por ellos y por eso actuaba como lo venía haciendo desde que acepto que estaba enamorada de Issei, pero que no había podido decirle lo que sentía.

Justo en este momento Vali y compañía estaban fuera del palacio de Odín y estaban en camino a regresar a Kuoh cuando una valquiria se acercaba a ellos de manera apresurada y se detenía frente a ellos jadeando.

"Vali-sama!" la valquiria de pelo negro estaba sumamente alterada.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba la peli-platino al ver a la valquiria.

"Odín-sama solicita su presencia y la de su equipo de inmediato" la valquiria les decía una vez recuperado el aliento.

Vali y los demás se dieron unas miradas de duda luego de lo dicho por la valquiria ya que apenas unos momentos atrás estaban en presencia de Odín. Luego de percatarse de que podía ser algo urgente asintieron en dirección de la valquiria quien les dio una mirada de agradecimiento y procedía a escoltarlos de regreso con Odín.

Llegando hasta el trono de Odín, el dios veía con suma seriedad a los chicos que regresaban y estos se percataron del ambiente tan tenso que se sentía en la sala.

"Perdón por llamarles de manera tan repentina cuando apenas se iban, pero surgió un problema que me gustaría que ustedes me ayudaran a arreglar" decía el dios con un tono de voz que denotaba la seriedad del asunto.

"¿Qué sucede viejo?" preguntaba Vali ganándose unos jadeos de sorpresa por parte de las valquirias presentes al dirigirse de manera tan irrespetuosa a Odín. El dios anciano no se sintió para nada ofendido ya que tanto Vali como Kuroka se dirigían hacia él de esa manera.

"Verán, para reunir dinero dentro de la facción nórdica algunos de nuestros miembros obtienen trabajos en el mundo humano y un grupo de valquirias decidieron unirse a una agencia de modelos y se han vuelto muy conocidas a lo largo y ancho del mundo…" empezaba a explicar Odín.

"¿Son acaso el grupo de modelos que se hacen llamar las _Valquirias inalcanzables_? No pensé que fueran parte del cuerpo de soldados de Asgard" interrumpía Rossweisse a Odín.

"Si, si lo son" confirmaba Odín "Son miembros que se unieron luego de que fuiste transferida a Kuoh y trabajan para una firma de ropa americana"

"¿ _Valquirias inalcanzables_?" se cuestionaba Bikou "¿Qué tan lindas son?" preguntaba el descendiente de Sun Wukong.

"¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" preguntaba Arthur.

"Ellas creyeron que ese nombre llamaría la atención…" respondía Odín.

No está de más decir que nadie le contesto a Bikou…

"¿Qué tienen que ver esas chicas?" preguntaba Le Fay de manera tímida.

"Verán, normalmente no me preocuparía puesto que ellas están entrenadas y saben cómo defenderse, pero recién recibí una llamada de auxilio por parte de las chicas en donde me avisan que un grupo terrorista humano, al parecer nuevo, ha tomado como rehenes a las modelos y personal del edificio en donde trabajan…" explicaba Odín.

"¿Qué no se supone que ellas se pueden defender por su cuenta?" preguntaba Vali ganándose la atención de todos.

Las valquirias la veían con malos ojos ya que estaba asumiendo que sus compañeras que trabajan como modelos no podían protegerse a sí mismas.

La valquiria que los había traído solo levantaba una ceja en señal de duda, de hecho, ella tenía la misma idea de pensamiento que la chica peli-platina.

Bikou solo se estremeció al escuchar a Vali sonar tan indiferente.

Arthur se mantenía serio. Él sabía que aún faltaba algo más y por ello se mantenía en silencio…

Rossweisse se molestó un poco por el comentario de Vali, pero al igual que Arthur sabía que Odín todavía no terminaba de explicar el asunto.

Le Fay veía con reproche a la líder de su equipo por haber hecho ese comentario.

Odín se mantenía serio luego de escuchar las palabras de Vali.

"Y en cualquier otro caso lo hubieran podido lograr, pero me confirmaron que este grupo de humanos de alguna manera lograron anular todo elemento mágico y que además portaban armas sobrenaturales…" la explicación de Odín hizo que todos abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa.

"¿Cómo?" preguntaba Vali.

"Tengo razones para creer que es el grupo que traiciono al líder de D.H." mencionaba Odín "Por lo que me platicaron el sujeto que traiciono a Reginald es alguien con un punto de vista extremista así que no dudo en que con tal de erradicar lo sobrenatural termine por también matar a humanos inocentes"

"¿Y que ganaría él con eso?" cuestionaba Arthur.

"Solo demostrar que es un lunático" decía Odín con un tono de voz serio "En cambio nosotros podemos sacar provecho de la situación…"

"¿A qué se refiere Odín-sama?" preguntaba sumamente curiosa Le Fay, aunque los demás también estaban curiosos.

"Primero que nada deben ir a rescatar a las valquirias, y si es necesario acaben con esos terroristas; si no pertenecen al grupo de traidores entonces solo le habremos hecho el trabajo a los oficiales humanos; pero si en verdad pertenecían al grupo de renegados entonces hay una pequeña posibilidad de que logremos entablar una especie de tregua con Reginald y su gente y si logramos eso entonces podremos saber más de ellos y así acercarnos a Issei y tratar de traerlo con nosotros" explicaba Odín la misión y su plan e hizo que todos se dieran cuenta que tenía sentido y que podía funcionar.

"Iremos" decía Vali haciendo que sus compañeros de equipo y Rossweisse asintieran.

"Se los encargo" decía Odín mientras hacía aparecer un círculo mágico "Este círculo los transportara hacía la zona donde se encuentra el edificio donde tienen a los rehenes, procedan con suma precaución"

Asintiendo a las palabras de Odín, Vali, Rossweisse y los demás entraron por el portal.

 **(Cambio de escena – Cuartel de D.H.)**

Reginald se encontraba en su oficina con una mirada seria mientras frente a él estaban Alessandra, la agente "R" y Jazmín. El líder de D.H. tenía una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

"Parece que ese malnacido de McAustin ha empezado a moverse…" decía Reginald mientras veía una pantalla que transmitía todo lo que estaba pasando en el edificio de modelaje.

"Y al parecer ha decidido dejar atrás su orgullo y se ha aliado con los seres que juró destruir" mencionaba Alessandra con su típica sonrisa.

"Normal en una serpiente rastrera como él… cuando ya no le sean de utilidad los traicionara y asesinara" respondía Reginald con una mirada sombría.

"Poner a esos pobres civiles en peligro… ¿Qué demonios es lo que quiere?" preguntaba Jazmín horrorizada por lo que veía.

"Solo causar problemas y lanzar al mundo a una posible guerra mundial… y si no lo detenemos también el mundo sobrenatural se vería inmiscuido" anunciaba Reginald con un tono de voz grave haciendo que las tres féminas presentes abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa.

"Debemos detenerlo" Alessandra tomaba la palabra. A un lado había quedado su actitud despreocupada y su eterna sonrisa en favor de una expresión de seriedad total.

"Y es por eso que enviare a "R" y Jazmín para que se encarguen de esos bastardos" decía Reginald haciendo que las mencionadas asintieran con una expresión neutra.

"Vayan a mi laboratorio, les daré nuevas armas que he desarrollado" ambas chicas asentían y salían de la habitación "Reginald…" hablaba Alessandra.

"No te preocupes, yo acabare personalmente con el bastardo de McAustin" respondía con mucha confianza el peliblanco.

Alessandra solo sonreía y regresaba a tener su expresión calmada. La mujer salía de la oficina de Reginald y justo afuera se encontró con Eva quien se veía sumamente nerviosa, pero al ver a la doctora castaña su semblante cambio a uno de odio.

"Oh, pero si es la pequeña Eva ¿Cómo estás hoy?" preguntaba la doctora con malicia.

La mencionada solo afiló la mirada y apretaba lo dientes.

"Apártate maldita, vengo a ver a papá" respondía Eva.

La doctora veía a Eva y luego se percató de que la chica escondía algo tras su espalda. Lo único que pudo ver la doctora fue un pequeño objeto blanco en la mano de la pelinegra. La chica dirigió su mirada hacia donde la tenía la castaña y se percató de lo que estaba observando. Rápidamente escondió el objeto tras su espalda.

Solo eso fue suficiente para la doctora para tener una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

' _Las cosas se están poniendo verdaderamente interesantes, fufufu'_ eran los pensamientos de Alessandra quien se apartó para que Eva pudiera entrar a la oficina de su padre. La pelinegra pasó a su lado y se disponía a abrir la puerta.

"Que tengas suerte, querida" le decía Alessandra a Eva al oído con un tono de burla, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera al sentir el cálido aliento de la doctora en su oreja. La castaña entonces se alejó mientras reía en voz baja.

La chica la veía alejarse con una mirada de odio que rápidamente cambio por una de nerviosismo y tristeza. Dirigió su mirada hacía su mano mientras apreciaba el objeto que le iba a mostrar a su padre…

Una prueba de embarazo…

Positiva…

La chica suspiraba y entraba a la oficina de su líder. Lista para lo que pudiera pasar…

 **(Cambio de escena – Ciudad de Boston, Estados Unidos)**

Apareciendo en la azotea de un edificio frente al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la situación de rehenes, Vali y los demás veían como un grupo de personas estaban en los alrededores, observando lo que acontecía. Varios elementos policiales habían asegurado el área y no dejaban que los curiosos entraran.

"Las cosas se pusieron serias" mencionaba Vali al ver la escena.

"Le Fay ¿puedes detectar cuantos individuos hay en el edificio?" pedía Arthur a su hermana.

"Si" la pequeña maga respondía de manera enérgica mientras realizaba un hechizo para detectar la cantidad de personas. Al cabo de unos minutos Le Fay abrió los ojos por la sorpresa "Varias firmas de vida están desapareciendo" anunciaba la pequeña maga.

"Mierda! Ya empezaron a matar… pronto, debemos ir a ayudar!" Vali estaba lista para entra en acción. Los demás asintieron a sus palabras salvo Arthur quien luego de escuchar a su hermana se dirigió hacia la orilla de la azotea para ver lo que estaba pasando.

"Qué raro…" susurraba el Pendragon mayor.

"Ross!" llamaba Vali a la otra peli-platina.

"En un momento!" la mencionada empezó a aplicar un hechizo de camuflaje que les permitiría pasar inadvertidos para entrar al edificio.

Un brillo morado apareció alrededor de Vali y los demás lo cual daba a entender que el hechizo estaba activo.

"Listo!" anunciaba Rossweisse mientras sacaba sus alas de demonio y se preparaba para volar junto a Vali quien tenía su Sacred Gear activada.

Ambas chicas de pelo plateado alzaron vuelo y tomaban a sus compañeros. Rossweisse llevaba a Le Fay tomada de una mano mientras que Vali hacía lo propio con Bikou y Arthur. El rubio mayor seguía pensativo.

"¿Qué te pasa Arthur?" preguntaba Bikou a su compañero.

"Estaba pensando en algo…"

"¿En qué?" ahora era Vali la que preguntaba.

"Si se supone que están matando dentro del edificio, entonces ¿Por qué los oficiales no han entrado en acción?" preguntaba Arthur haciendo que todos se pusieran a pensar en lo que había dicho y se dieron cuenta que tenía razón. Los disparos podían escucharse desde fuera y la gente que observaba estaba estupefacta al ver que los oficiales seguían fuera del edificio.

"No se preocupen ciudadanos! Todo está bajo control" gritaba un oficial.

"Un equipo especial se está encargando de los delincuentes en estos momentos" anunciaba otro oficial.

Los que se encontraban volando pudieron escuchar lo que decían los oficiales y sus dudas se habían resuelto.

 **(Cambio de escena – dentro del edificio)**

Varios disparos se podían escuchar en el lugar. Muchos cuerpos yacían en el piso en varios charcos de sangre. Todos compartían una misma vestimenta la cual consistía en un traje militar de color verde oscuro con una insignia en la espalda que tenía la imagen del planeta Tierra dentro de un círculo que parecía estar formado por varios brazos que se sostenían el uno al otro haciendo alusión a la unión.

"Rápido tomen a unos cuantos rehenes y suban a la azotea! Ahí no tiene lugar alguno para tomarnos por sorpresa!" gritaba una figura que iba vestida con el traje que llevaban puesto los que estaban muertos.

Más figuras se encontraban disparando y corriendo por todo el edificio, intentando darle a lo que fuera que estaban enfrentando.

La figura que gritó, la cual se pudo saber que era un hombre gracias a su voz corría en dirección de una puerta y la abría con una patada.

"KYAAA!" se escucharon los gritos revelando que varias personas estaban en lo que parecía ser una sala de reuniones muy espaciosa.

"Escúchenme bien, uno de ustedes vendrá conmigo como mi escudo personal" anunciaba el hombre mientras veía a las mujeres, entre ellas las valquirias pertenecientes a Asgard que no podían utilizar magia debido a que la habían anulado de alguna forma y de no ser así, igual no podían usarla frente a tanta gente.

El hombre estuvo a punto de tomar a una chica cuando de repente.

*CRAAASH!*

Una ventana se había roto en el mismo piso donde estaban los rehenes y se podían escuchar los gritos de los agentes al otro lado del piso, así como los disparos de las armas de fuego.

"Mierda!" el hombre no perdió tiempo y tomo a la persona más cercana y salía corriendo en dirección de las escaleras.

"Apresúrate cuatro ojos, tú serás mi boleto de salida de este lugar"

 **(Del otro lado del edificio, lugar donde la ventana había sido rota)**

La ventana que había sido rota y que llamo la atención de los terroristas fue el lugar por donde habían entrado Vali y compañía.

En cuanto tocaron el piso comenzaron a atacar a las figuras armadas.

Vali los atacaba de manera viciosa con sus puños y lanzaba ráfagas de energía que los atravesaba.

Bikou los golpeaba con maestría usando su bastón mágico y su agilidad. Con unos cuantos golpes les rompía el cráneo y les daba hemorragias internas.

Rossweisse utilizaba la fuerza que le brindaba su pieza de torre y con un solo golpe los mandaba a atravesar paredes y los impactos eran tan potentes que terminaban por morir siquiera antes de estrellarse contra los muros.

Arthur los cortaba con su espada y mantenía un ojo en su hermana.

Le Fay no había matado a ninguno ya que se había concentrado en brindar a poyo a quien lo necesitará, aunque la chica estaba atenta por sí alguno intentaba escapar.

 **(En otra parte del edificio)**

Varias figuras armadas caían de manera fulminante con varios agujeros de bala en sus cuerpos.

"Maldición!" una de las figuras intentaba escapar cuando de repente.

*Fuush*

Una bala había atravesado la pierna del sujeto que intentaba huir a la altura de la rodilla saliendo por el frente.

"AAAGH!" el sujeto cayó luego de sentir el dolor indescriptible.

*Stomp*

Una figura caía desde el techo y se acercaba a donde estaba la persona herida.

Siquiera antes de que la persona herida se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, la figura se puso junto a está y sacando un cuchillo de entre su indumentaria terminó por clavarlo en el cuello del herido y lo mato al instante.

Sacando su arma del cuello del ahora cadáver, la figura se giró para ver como otra figura, está más pequeña, se acercaba.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntaba la figura pequeña.

"Mi detector confirma que solo queda el líder el cual ha tomado un rehén y se encuentra en la azotea, y que además tenemos invitados _especiales_ … entre ellos la portadora del **Divine Dividing** " decía la figura de mayor estatura "¿Qué haremos Rachelle?"

La ahora nombrada Rachelle se puso tiesa al escuchar que la Hakuryuukou estaba en el edificio y luego empezó a temblar, pero no de miedo sino por la rabia que inundaba su cuerpo.

Tomando un par de respiraciones se tranquilizó y procedió a hablar.

"Acabemos con el líder y salgamos de esté lugar, Jazmín"

La ahora identificada Jazmín asentía a las palabras de Rachelle y procedían a dirigirse hacia la azotea.

 **(De regreso con Vali y los demás)**

"Detecto cuatro firmas de energía más" mencionaba Le Fay "Dos están en la azotea y las otras dos se dirigen hacía ese lugar"

"Vayamos" decía Vali.

"Esperen" Rossweisse detenía el avance de sus compañeros y procedía a aplicar de nueva cuenta el hechizo de camuflaje "Están en la azotea, con esto nadie podrá vernos ni detectarnos, además necesitamos saber quiénes son los que quedan con vida" explicaba la valquiria y todos los demás asentían.

Una vez puesto el hechizo salieron por una ventana y se elevaron hacía la azotea del edificio.

 **(Azotea)**

El líder de la banda de terroristas estaba parado viendo de frente la puerta de acceso mientras estaba dándole la espalda al vació y sostenía a su rehén de cuello y le apuntaba con su arma.

Vali y los demás llegaron hasta donde estaba el sujeto y gracias al hechizo no fueron ni vistos ni detectados. Rossweisse se sorprendió al ver quién era el rehén que sostenía el líder terrorista.

"No puede ser…" Rossweisse casi soltaba a Le Fay al ver la escena frente a ella.

El rehén resultó ser alguien muy conocido para Rossweisse de su época de maestra en la academia de Kuoh. Era un chico que ahora tenía la misma edad que Issei, con su cabello negro algo alborotado y la característica más representativa eran sus gruesos lentes…

"Motohama-san!" Rossweisse estaba estupefacta al ver que su antiguo estudiante estaba siendo usado como rehén.

*CRASH!*

La puerta de acceso se avió de golpe y por ella aparecieron Rachelle y Jazmín. Ambas chicas veían al líder quien estaba sumamente asustado.

"A-aléjense!" el hombre estaba aterrado "Si se acercan matare a esté sujeto!" decía mientras apuntaba su arma a la cabeza de Motohama quien por el shock no articulaba palabra alguna.

"¿Ese es el famoso diseñador de lencería Motohama?" preguntaba Jazmín.

"Escuche que tiene una extraña habilidad para saber las tres medidas de las mujeres" explicaba Rachelle.

"Eso me hace creer que podría ser un pervertido…" decía Jazmín con un tono neutro.

"Pervertido o no, eso no detuvo para comprar sus diseños ¿no?" preguntaba Rachelle con un tono burlesco haciendo que Jazmín empezara a manotear.

"Tu c-cállate loli" respondía apenada Jazmín haciendo que una vena apareciera en el casco de Rachelle "Al menos tengo con que llenar esas prendas" decía orgullosa Jazmín mientras sus pechos rebotaban haciendo énfasis en su elasticidad y tamaño.

"Boing" mencionaba Motohama al ver los pechos de Jazmín moverse. A pesar de la situación su naturaleza pervertida seguía activa.

"R-retráctate" Rachelle estaba sumamente molesta. Era bien sabido en D.H. que para Rachelle, la agente "R", el hablar sobre su físico era un tabú porque no se había desarrollado como las demás chicas.

El intercambio entre ambas chicas dejo desconcertados a todos los demás presentes, tanto al líder del ataque y Motohama como a Vali y los seres sobrenaturales que se encontraban presentes.

"Oigan ustedes dos! Malditas putas locas! ¡¿Quién diablos creen que…?!"

*Fuush!*

Rachelle se molestó al ser llamada puta, así que sacó su arma de fuego a una velocidad impresionante y le metió una bala entre ceja y ceja sin necesidad de apuntar. Motohama estaba en shock al sentir como la bala rozó su cabeza.

"Maldito infeliz" gruñía Rachelle "Llamarme a mí de esa manera tan vulgar"

"Bueno, hemos terminado" Jazmín se acercaba a donde estaba Motohama.

"Aún no" susurraba Rachelle sosteniendo su arma con fuerza.

"Señor Motohama" Jazmín se acercaba y ayudaba a levantarse al chico quien se olvidó que había sido un rehén apenas un par de minutos atrás y veía con una mirada lasciva el cuerpo de la chica que era resaltado por su traje "Es un honor conocer a uno de los diseñadores más famosos del mundo" decía Jazmín con cortesía, pero aun percatándose de la mirada del chico.

"Jujuju" reía Motohama al ver más de cerca el cuerpo de Jazmín quien empezaba a tener una pequeña vena presente en su casco (lo cual es raro).

Jazmín veía de reojo a Jazmín quien se mantenía con la cabeza baja y estaba temblando, aunque de manera muy leve.

Vali y los demás veían el intercambio con mucho interés. Se sorprendieron al ver a la chica matar al líder sin siquiera ver cuando le apuntaba.

Jazmín entendió lo que pasaría así que se giró hacia Motohama…

"Lo siento"

"Oooh así que tus medidas son…"

*Pow*

"Gah!"

Jazmín noqueo a Motohama para que no viera lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

En cuanto Motohama cayó desmayado Rachelle se giró en un despliegue de velocidad apuntando hacia el cielo y antes de que los seres sobrenaturales pudieran percatarse del movimiento…

*BANG!*

"ARGH!"

Una bala atravesó el hombro de Vali quien perdió la concentración y el hechizo de camuflaje y cayó al piso junto con Arthur y Bikou quienes eran sostenidos por la chica.

"Ow"

"Uuf"

Ambos chicos cayeron junto a Vali. La chica se sostenía el hombro que estaba expulsando grandes cantidades de sangre.

 **[VALI!]** Albion se preocupó por su compañera.

"Vali!" Rossweisse había desecho el hechizo y junto con Le Fay habían descendido y se acercaban a donde estaba la peli-platina.

"Vali-san!" Le Fay se acercaba preparando un hechizo de curación para ayudar a su amiga cuando de repente.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Unas balas fueron disparadas hacía el piso justo en frente de Rossweisse y Le Fay, cortándoles el paso. Las dos chicas se giraron para ver a Jazmín con un arma apuntando en dirección hacia ellas.

"Esto es entre ellas dos, así que por favor no intervengan" decía la chica sacando una segunda arma y apuntándola hacia Arthur y Bikou.

"Por fin… cara a cara… frente a ti" Rachelle decía con mucho veneno en su voz "Bastardo infeliz"

"¿Qué… diablos…?" Vali levantaba la vista para ver a su atacante mientras un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios.

"¿Qué acaso no me reconoces maldito?" preguntaba Rachelle mientras empezaba a quitarse el casco.

Vali solo podía observar con mucha dificultad a su atacante.

Rachelle se había quitado el casco y dejaba que los seres sobrenaturales apreciaran su rostro por primera vez. Su piel era blanca como la nieve. Su cabello era de un color rubio opaco y sus ojos eran rojos. Su apariencia se asemejaba a la de una niña de 15 años.

 **[No puede ser!]** Albion hablaba **[Te pareces a …!]**

"Así que me reconoces… o al menos a quien me parezco" Rachelle decía con extremo odio en su voz mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Vali y la pateaba en el rostro haciéndola caer de espaldas contra el piso y luego procedía a pisarla en el hombro.

"GAH!" Vali gritaba de dolor al sentir su herida siendo pisada.

Rossweisse, Le Fay, Bikou y Arthur veían horrorizados lo que pasaba y se asustaron aún más por lo que pasó a continuación.

"Al fin cobrare mi venganza contra ti, maldito dragón blanco" Rachelle le apuntaba a Vali con su arma directo a la cabeza y su dedo estaba a nada de apretar el gatillo.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí está el nuevo capítulo que espero lo disfruten.**

 **En este capítulo se revela cómo es físicamente Rachelle. Para los que no se hayan dado una idea su apariencia se basa en Illyasviel de Fate/Stay.**

 **Aunque en el futuro del fic se revelara que no solo su apariencia se basa en Illyasviel…**

 **Eso sí, Rachelle es humana.**

 **Otra cosa chicos, quisiera agradecerles por el apoyo que le han dado al fic. 159 favs, 170 follows y 202 reviews! Gracias a todos. Leer los reviews inspira para seguir escribiendo y el saber que ustedes disfrutan de la historia es otra inspiración para mí.**

 **De verdad no tengo palabras.**

 **Regresando a la historia, la introducción de Rachelle sirve también para darle otro antagonista a la historia, en el sentido de que cada personaje importante tendrá un conflicto con otro del bando opuesto.**

 **Por ahora quedan así:**

 **Eva – Rias (se dará más continuidad en los próximos capítulos y más con lo del embarazo de Eva)**

 **Alessandra - ¿? (Aún no me decido que personaje será el "enemigo" de la doctora, aunque a cómo van las cosas podría ser cualquier chica, incluso Sona, o hasta Ajuka o Azazel)**

 **Jazmín - ¿? (Igual aún no decido)**

 **McAustin – Reginald (Hay que recordar que McAustin pertenece a su propio grupo ahora)**

 **Murayama – Xenovia/Irina (No me decido cuál de las dos sería la mejor para esté papel, aunque tal vez Irina por lo que se vio en este capítulo…)**

 **Rachelle – Vali (El odio de Rachelle hacia Vali se explicará en los próximos capítulos, aunque deje pistas de que más bien no es a Vali a quien odia…)**

 **Saji – Issei (Más que nada del lado de Saji porque, por lo visto en el capítulo anterior, está siendo influenciado por su Sacred Gear Absorption Line y el poder de Vritra. Recuerden que Vritra es conocido como el Malvado Dragón Negro [según la wiki] y combinado con los** _ **sentimientos del dragón**_ **que se usan en muchas historias da para volver a Saji en antagonista [al menos cuando él no es consciente de sus acciones])**

 **Por el momento esas son las enemistades del fic.**

 **Ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	18. Especial 1

**Hola chicos, sé que es extraño, pero aquí les traigo no un capítulo completo sino un especial que será parte de una mini-serie que tratará de explicar algunas cosas que, siendo sinceros, no sabía dónde meter en los capítulos principales.**

 **No responderé reviews en estos especiales ya que los dejó para los capítulos principales. Cualquier review, si es que dejan alguno, será respondido en el capítulo 18 de "Vida Rota"**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Esté especial toma lugar después de que Sirzechs hablara con Rias en un evento que sucederá en el capítulo siguiente. Lo publicó ahora ya que no afecta lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo y porque habría otro especial luego del capítulo 18.**

 **Por cierto, estos especiales serán cortos.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece, ya saben, no me hagan decirlo que me pongo sentimental...**

* * *

 **OVA 01: ¿Que está pasando? Falbium y una posible respuesta.**

 **(Castillo Lucifer – oficina de Sirzechs)**

Luego de haberse reunido con Ajuka y de haber hablado con Rias, Sirzechs se retiró a su oficina para seguir trabajando en el papeleo que había dejado inconcluso. A su lado se encontraba su fiel esposa Grayfia, quien mantenía su típica expresión de seriedad.

"Las cosas se están poniendo serias" decía Sirzechs dejando los papeles sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba.

"Más le vale no dejar el trabajo sin terminar Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia se acercaba hacía donde estaba su esposo quien se había parado frente a la ventana. La maid peli-platina se paró a su lado y juntos observaban el panorama.

"Viendo lo tranquilo que se ven las cosas desde aquí me hace olvidar los problemas por los que estamos pasando" decía Sirzechs al momento que veía la vegetación de los jardines de su castillo.

Grayfia se mantenía callada mientras observaba el horizonte con una mirada pensativa.

Sirzechs observo a su esposa y la vio que estaba concentrada en algo. Levanto su mano y la acercaba hacía la mejilla de la mujer y termino por tocarla con delicadeza. Grayfia salió del trance en el que se encontraba y sentía la cálida mano de su esposo. Inconscientemente ponía su mano sobre la de su marido y la mantenía en su mejilla mientras tenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Pasa algo Grayfia?" preguntaba Sirzechs.

La mencionada abría los ojos poco a poco y luego veía al pelirrojo. Lentamente tomaba la mano de Sirzechs y la separaba de su mejilla, pero aun la sostenía con la suya.

"Estaba pensando…"

"¿Pensando en qué?" Sirzechs tenía una mirada curiosa.

"En lo que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente…" decía Grayfia "Hay algo que no cuadra…"

"¿Cómo qué?" volvía a preguntar Sirzechs.

"La manera de actuar de algunos" decía Grayfia con seriedad.

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestionaba Sirzechs.

Justo antes de que Grayfia la puerta de la oficina de Sirzechs se abrió y entraba una sirvienta a la habitación.

"Discúlpeme mi señor, pero hay alguien que viene a visitarlo" anunciaba la sirvienta.

"¿Quién?"

"El maou Asmodeus-sama" decía la sirvienta.

"¿Falbium?" Sirzechs estaba sorprendido que su compañero viniera a visitarlo, con lo flojo que era… "Hazlo pasar"

La sirvienta asentía y se retiraba para ir por el maou.

Al cabo de unos minutos la sirvienta regreso acompañada por el cuarto maou. Al entrar Sirzechs saludaba a su amigo mientras que Grayfia le daba una reverencia de cortesía. Falbium contestaba asintiendo.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí Falbium?" preguntaba Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

"Supe lo de la reunión, estoy aquí por algo que nos concierne a todos y ha afectado a varios de nuestros aliados…" explicaba el maou calvo.

"¿Qué sería?" preguntaba Sirzechs cambiando a un semblante serio. Cualquier cosa que se relacionara con lo que estaba pasando actualmente hacía que el maou actuara de manera seria.

Grayfia entrecerró los ojos al ver el actuar de su esposo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Falbium, quien solo levantaba una ceja al ver la reacción de la maid.

"Es sobre el Sekiryuutei" decía Falbium regresando su atención a Sirzechs quien rápidamente afilo la mirada.

"¿Qué pasa con Issei-kun?" preguntaba el pelirrojo con un tono peligroso.

"No qué pasa con Issei exactamente, sino qué pasa con todos los que se relacionaron con él" decía Falbium de manera seria.

"¿A qué te refieres Falbium?" preguntaba Sirzechs sin entender lo que pasaba.

Grayfia abría los ojos por la sorpresa al ver el repentino cambio de Sirzechs y veía con mucho interés lo que pasaba.

"Piénsalo por un momento Sirzechs" decía Falbium "¿No te parece extraño la manera en la que todos empezaron a actuar luego de que el Sekiryuutei desapareciera?"

"No entiendo" decía Sirzechs con una mueca de verdadera duda.

"Es muy sencillo, piensa en Serafall, por ejemplo, igual que nosotros ella ha vivido varios milenios y, ¿No se te hace raro como empezó a actuar luego de la ausencia del dragón rojo?" preguntaba Falbium.

Tanto Sirzechs como Grayfia abrían lo ojos por la sorpresa luego de escuchar lo que dijo Falbium, pero por razones distintas. El pelirrojo le daba vueltas a lo que había dicho y empezaba a encontrarle sentido. Grayfia estaba sorprendida ya que eso era lo que ella le iba a comentar a Sirzechs antes de que Falbium llegara.

"Ahora que lo pienso… tienes razón" decía Sirzechs de manera entrecortada.

"Pero no solo es ella Sirzechs, todos los que han estado en contacto con Issei-san han mostrado comportamientos erráticos, o al menos los que han tuvieron mayor contacto con él en el pasado" explicaba Falbium.

"Creo que empiezo a comprender lo que quieres decir Falbium, pero aún no me queda cien por ciento claro…" decía Sirzechs.

"No te preocupes, a eso vine" contestaba Falbium ganándose la atención de los otros dos demonios en la sala "Vine a invitarte a ti y a Grayfia-san a que vengan conmigo"

"¿A dónde iríamos?" preguntaba Sirzechs mientras que Grayfia se ponía al lado de su esposo.

"Me he estado reuniendo con algunos de nuestros aliados quienes comparten esté punto de vista conmigo y hemos estado intercambiando opiniones al respecto" explicaba Falbium "Sonará raro que yo esté tan activo, pero es que es algo que puede poner en peligro la integridad de alianza si no hacemos algo al respecto"

"Iremos con usted Falbium-sama" decía Grayfia metiéndose a la conversación y luego se giraba para ver a su esposo "Yo le iba a comentar algo similar, Lucifer-sama antes de que llegará Asmodeus-sama"

"Entiendo" asentía Sirzechs.

"Es bueno ver que alguien más también veía algo raro en la situación" sonreía de manera agradecida Falbium viendo a Grayfia quien asentía.

"Empecé a sospechar luego de ver como empezaban a actuar Gabriel-sama, Leviathan-sama y Yasaka-sama" mencionaba Grayfia.

"Muy bien, síganme" decía Falbium mientras salía de la habitación y detrás de él venían el maou Lucifer y su reina.

"¿Quiénes más están involucrados en esto?" preguntaba Sirzechs.

"Dulio-san, Griselda-san, Shemhazai-san y Tobio-san" respondía Falbium "Y para responder tu pregunta anterior, iremos a Roma" un círculo mágico aparecía frente a Falbium.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que ustedes han estado discutiendo?" preguntaba Sirzechs con intriga.

"El como la maldición de la **Boosted Gear** y el **Divine Dividing** los está afectando a todos ustedes" decía Falbium mientras veía de reojo a sus acompañantes y entraba al círculo.

* * *

 **Continuara en el especial N°2: Cómo se enamora un Leviathan.**

 **Bien chicos, esté especial marca el inicio de una serie de OVAs que explicaran ciertos argumentos de la historia. Me di cuenta, gracias a los reviews y algunos PM, que hay cosas que no les están pareciendo en el fic. A algunos de ustedes les explique en PM, pero allí les estaría haciendo spoilers y creo que sería más fructífero hacer unos especiales para explicar los siguientes puntos:**

 **° Cómo se enamoraron Serafall, Gabriel, Yasaka, Sona, Vali y otras chicas de Issei.**

 **° Por qué el comportamiento de los líderes masculinos deja mucho que desear.**

 **° Cómo se fueron uniendo los generales y otros personajes de D.H. al grupo ya mencionado.**

 **° Y lo más importante, qué fue lo que le hicieron a Issei en D.H. para que quedará como está en la historia actualmente.**

 **Aquí también se le dará importancia a otros personajes masculinos que casi no reciben reflectores en los fics. Ya se dio un adelanto de quienes serán importantes y que luego se volverán importantes en la trama, al menos de la primera parte del fic el cual, recuerden, había dicho que está dividido en tres partes. Calculo, a lo mucho, uno capítulos más antes del final de la primera parte.**

 **Espero que estos especiales sean de su agrado chicos.**

 **Los leo después!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hola chicos que tal, aquí E-HERO-KnightMare con un nuevo capítulo de Vida Rota.**

 **Bien, no los distraigo más. Ya saben que si hay algo que hablar hay Notas de Autor al final del capítulo.**

 **Pero primero respondamos reviews:**

 **Tenzalucard123: En este capítulo se revela quien atacó a Vali.**

 **Zasetsu04: Gracias por el apoyo. Sobre las rivalidades estoy pensando seriamente en que sea Sona la rival de Alessandra. Todo está planeado en la historia, pero la selección de las rivalidades no afectará el desarrollo.**

 **Leaderdbz: Lo sabrás en los próximos capítulos.**

 **NickTheNew16: Pues hasta ahora solo Falbium no ha actuado así, y no lo hará. Todos los demás se explicará.**

 **Jeffersongongora: Viejo, tus repentinos cambios de humor me están asustando… espero que el final de la historia no te provoque ganas de matarme… no creo que la pelea de barro se dé… lo otro tal vez.**

 **Alexzero: Cuando se enteren del embarazo… ay, ay, ay, las cosas se van a complicar.**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Gracias.**

 **Antifanboy: Lo de Ajuka tiene su razón de ser. Ya lo he asegurado varias veces y lo vuelvo a decir: las cosas en esté fic se explicarán con el tiempo. Un poco de paciencia por favor. Pero con esa primera parte del review se me ocurrió tal vez hacer un one-shot con la pareja de IsseiXfemAjuka… sería algo… curioso ¿no crees?; bueno, pero ya en serio, no todo se puede explicar en un solo capítulo. Al final hay una breve explicación que espero sirva de algo. Misma respuesta con lo de Odín. Motohama y Matsuda tendrán más que nada cameos, pero nada malo les pasó a ellos, esos dos me agradan como personajes y mucho. El desarrollo de las chicas de D.H. se expandirá aún más. Los sentimientos de dragón suelen usarse mucho, así que yo decidí implementarlos en la historia, pero con un giro distinto. Ah y, por cierto, gracias por la crítica constructiva.**

 **Lux-kun: Gracias por el comentario. Mmm… creo que no leí ese fic… El tique cómico la verdad salió por sí solo, pero gracias. Lo de Irina tendrá repercusiones en el futuro… tengo grandes planes para la amiga de la infancia de Issei; Lo de Vali fue para darle un enemigo en el fic y que fuera humano, las habilidades de quien la derroto se revelaran en los próximos capítulos; Lo de Ajuka tiene su razón; Lo de la idea de ver evidencia de lo que le pasó a Issei también se dará, pero de la manera que muchos esperan.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Daniel Santiago 4545: Sobre lo que pueda o no pueda sufrir Issei, tus suposiciones son correctas, pero una cosa, ¿Quién dice que Issei saldrá del trance? MUAJAJAJA… Cof, Cof… digo, ya se verá en el futuro.**

 **Vash: Claro que lo voy a continuar y en los capítulos siguientes se sabrá.**

 **Jimsop098: Gracias por el comentario y sí, la relación de Issei con lo sobrenatural se cimento a base de mentiras y engaños. De hecho, varios autores han tomado eso como premisa para llevar a cabo sus fics y yo decidí usarlo, pero ya con la historia avanzada. En cuanto a con quien se quedará el castaño, pues espera al final, ahí se verá. Y sobre lo de su sufrimiento, nop, aún le falta, o por lo menos revelar que le hicieron. MUAJAJAJA!**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi y todos los que trabajen en la franquicia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Sucesos con mira al futuro; La maldición.**

 **(Con Vali y los demás)**

En la azotea del edificio se llevaba a cabo una escena por demás inverosímil: la actual portadora del **Divine Dividing** y una de las personas más fuertes en la actualidad, se encontraba tirada en el piso, malherida y con una pequeña chica que no aparenta ser mayor de 15 años amenazándola con un arma de fuego.

Los acompañantes de Vali veían con temor lo que estaba pasando. Hubieran entrado en acción de no ser por la acompañante de la pequeña chica que estaba apuntándoles con dos armas de fuego. Le Fay estaba asustada y se encontraba temblando, Rossweisse veía todo preocupada, Bikou apretaba los puños en señal de impotencia al ver a su amiga gritando de dolor, pero Arthur mantenía la cabeza fría y se encontraba analizando la situación.

' _¿Cómo es que supo que estábamos en al aire?'_ pensaba el Pendragon mayor _'Se supone que el hechizo nos hacía indetectables al ojo humano común y corriente'_

De vuelta con Vali, la peli-platina sentía un dolor indescriptible en su hombro, a la vez que este se volvía más agudo debido a la fuerza que aplicaba la pequeña en su herida.

"GAAH!"

"SI! SUFRE MALDITO DRAGON BLANCO, SUFREEE!" gritaba de manera desquiciada la pequeña rubia opaca con una expresión demente en su rostro mientras pisaba más fuerte a Vali.

"GAAH!" la peli-platina escupía sangre.

 **[¿Qué… demonios?]** la voz de Albion se escuchaba **[Me… siento… débil]** pero parecía ir perdiendo fuerza

Al escuchar la voz del dragón blanco el rostro de Rachelle adopto una expresión sombría y Vali logro percatarse, aun con el dolor que estaba experimentando y esa sola mueca hizo que Vali se sintiera algo intimidada.

"Así que sigues consciente maldito… bueno, no importa, así podré disfrutar el hacerte sufrir más…" decía con una sonrisa maliciosa la pequeña.

Acto seguido Rachelle comenzaba a pisotear con más fuerza a Vali…

"GAAH!"

Haciendo que la peli-platina volviera a gritar de dolor mientras que unas cuantas lagrimas empezaba a salir de sus ojos debido al sufrimiento.

Ahora sí los cuatro compañeros de Vali se enfurecieron y estaban a punto de saltar a la acción cuando de repente…

*Bang!*

*Fiuush!*

Una bala había rosado el rostro de Le Fay, quien se congelo al sentir la sangre recorrer su mejilla. Arthur se enfureció al ver lo que había pasado y estaba a punto de atacar a la agresora de su hermana…

*Bang!*

Cuando de repente otra bala había sido disparada y esta vez había pasado al lado de su rostro lo que hizo que desistiera en su intento de atacar a quien había lastimado a su hermana.

Rossweisse y Bikou también desistieron en sus intentos de moverse al percatarse que la segunda chica podía dispararles en cualquier momento. Bikou dudaba de que su velocidad fuera suficiente para hacer algo, luego de recordar que la otra chica que estaba sometiendo a Vali pudo detectarlos aun con el hechizo activo.

"No se preocupen, me asegurare de que mi compañera no mate a su amiga" decía Jazmín al momento de que se quitaba el casco y procedía a guardar una de sus armas, pero mantenía la otra lista para cualquier inconveniente.

"¿Cómo es que Vali fue derribada por una simple bala?" preguntaba Rossweisse viendo que la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

"¿Por qué la pregunta?" cuestionaba Jazmín mientras veía a los ojos a la valquiria.

"Vali es una chica que no sería derribada tan fácil por un arma común y corriente" decía Arthur viendo de mala forma a Jazmín.

"Mmm… bueno, no pierdo nada con decirles" decía Jazmín mientras tocaba su barbilla con el arma que aún tenía en su mano "Esas balas no son normales, contienen una mínima cantidad del veneno de Samael, apenas la suficiente como para neutralizar a cualquier ser con atributos de dragón y que su muerte sea lenta y dolorosa…"

La revelación de Jazmín dejo estupefactos a los compañeros de Vali. No podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

En donde estaban Rachelle y Vali, la pequeña de pelo opaco seguía torturando a la peli-platina. Actualmente había sacado una navaja la cual tenía un aspecto algo futurista.

"Prepárate" Rachelle tenía una sonrisa malvada.

*Bzzz*

La hoja de la navaja empezaba a ser cubierta por una fina capa de electricidad. Acto seguido la pequeña acercaba la navaja al rostro de Vali quien apretaba los dientes para tratar de soportar el dolor que sentía.

"Tienes un lindo rostro…" Rachelle se inclinaba para quedar frente a frente con Vali mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de la peli-platino "Sería una lástima que obtuviera una fea marca, ¿no crees?" decía con malicia Rachelle.

Acto seguido la chica ponía la navaja en la mejilla de Vali y…

*Slash!*

"KYAAH!"

Termino por hacerle un corte profundo y Vali volvía a gritar de dolor ya que el veneno de Samael le había afectado y había hecho que su resistencia disminuyera.

El grito llamo la atención de los demás y se giraron para ver lo que pasaba, quedando horrorizados al ver como la sangre recorría el rostro de la Hakuryuukou. Le Fay incluso empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

"Será mejor que la detenga antes de que haga algo estúpido" comentaba Jazmín quien no mostraba reacción alguna al ver lo que pasaba, caso contrario de los acompañantes de Vali.

"MALDITA!" Bikou estaba a punto de ir a atacar a Rachelle y cegado por la ira no se dio cuenta que Jazmín se había dirigido hacia donde estaba su compañera quien ahora lamía el filo lleno de sangre.

"Rachelle" llamaba la morena a su compañera.

La mencionada se giraba para ver a su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa Jazmín?" decía como si nada.

"¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?" señalaba Jazmín a la peli-platina que estaba debajo de su compañera y la cual se encontraba rechinando los dientes para evitar que sus quejidos se escucharan mientras que la sangre recorría su mejilla y tenía unas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente y sus ojos mostraban unas bolsas producto del veneno de Samael en su sistema.

"¿Acaso… vienes a detenerme?" decía con un tono de voz peligroso "Sabes muy bien que esta es mi venganza por lo que el malnacido le hizo a mi familia"

 **[Por favor… ya basta…]** se escuchaba la voz de Albion, aunque se notaba muy débil **[Ella… no tiene nada… que ver… con esto… por favor… perdónala…]** pedía Albion con un tono suplicante.

Rachelle veía con molestia a Vali quien estaba cerca de caer inconsciente y luego de escuchar a Albion la pequeña apretaba con fuerza su arma de fuego, debatiéndose si disparaba contra la peli-platina o no.

Jazmín se puso a lado de su amiga y le ponía su mano en el hombro, haciendo que la chica de ojos rojos viera a su compañera pelinegra.

"Recuerda que le prometiste a Murayama que no harías una tontería" mencionaba Jazmín y Rachelle abría los ojos al recordar lo que le había dicho su compañera castaña.

Durante la interacción que llevaban a cabo las dos chicas miembros de D.H. los compañeros de Vali empezaban a acercarse poco a poco, atentos por si ocurría algo. Al escuchar el nombre de la castaña que se había quedado en Kuoh junto a Issei, Rossweisse abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al percatarse que la chica de apariencia menor tenía relación con Murayama. La valquiria creía entonces que la pequeña chica podría contarle más sobre Murayama y tal vez la razón de porque su exalumna se unió a D.H.

"Además, ¿no habías dicho que te vengarías de otra forma, luego de saber que la Hakuryuukou de esta generación era mujer y que al parecer está enamorada de alguien muy _especial_ " preguntaba Jazmín haciendo que los ojos de Rachelle adquirieran un brillo malicioso.

"Sí… tienes razón… primero la hare sufrir quitándole lo que más le importa… y Albion sentirá el sufrimiento de su portadora y luego… acabare con ese maldito dragón" decía Rachelle con malicia.

Jazmín solo suspiraba al escuchar a su amiga, mientras que los compañeros de Vali escucharon todo y un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas al escuchar las palabras de Rachelle.

"Y yo te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Estás segura de que lo quieres hacer?" preguntaba Jazmín "Solo quieres hacer esto por venganza, pero ¿Qué va a pasar una vez que lo logres?" cuestionaba Jazmín.

Rachelle solo se mantenía en silencio. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por un flequillo de su cabello.

"Si llegas a completar tu venganza, ¿Qué vendrá después?" seguía presionando Jazmín "Lo que quieres hacer no solo te perjudicaría a ti, sino también a todos los que vas a involucrar, como a _él_ y si todo se llega a dar como esperas también a quien terminaría siendo tu única familia" decía Jazmín haciendo que pequeñas lágrimas empezaran a caer por las mejillas de la chica.

"Yo solo te pido que pienses bien las cosas, sino ¿Qué va a ser de tu familia?" decía Jazmín "O al menos de la que quedaría…" susurraba la chica para que solo Rachelle la escuchara.

Rachelle llevo su brazo rápidamente a su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas y levantaba su mirada para ver a Jazmín y a los seres sobrenaturales. Todos los presentes podían ver como un remolino de emociones se reflejaban en los ojos de la chica quien en un movimiento rápido saco una aguja con un extraño contenido y de manera veloz termino por clavarla en el cuello de una casi inconsciente Vali cosa que alarmo a sus compañeros y estaban a punto de ir a socorrer a la peli-platina cuando fueron detenidos por la propia voz de Rachelle.

"No se preocupen, estará bien"

"Cómo sabemos que no estas mintiendo" decía Rossweisse con duda viendo como la pequeña chica se alejaba del cuerpo de Vali.

"Estoy segura que mi compañera ya les revelo que mis balas tienen un poco del veneno de Samael, ¿no?" decía Rachelle mientras se ponía de nuevo su casco "De ser así entonces les digo que lo que le inyecte es el antídoto"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"¡¿Antídoto?!" Rossweisse estaba estupefacta por lo que había escuchado.

"Eso es imposible! No hay cura conocida para la maldición de Samael!" decía Arthur sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Pues lo hay, y yo se lo suministre a la portadora de Albion, así que estará bien" confirmaba Rachelle.

"¿Cómo rayos consiguieron un antídoto para el veneno de Samael?" preguntaba Bikou.

"No les voy a revelar ese secreto, pero si les puedo decir que no fue sencillo y además tuvimos la ayuda de alguien muy _especial_ que amablemente se volvió nuestro sujeto de pruebas" respondía Rachelle con un tono de voz misterioso.

Por alguna extraña razón lo que dijo Rachelle no le agrado para nada a Rossweisse…

"Pero bueno, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso" mencionaba Rachelle mientras tomaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Motohama mientras que Jazmín se había puesto su casco de nuevo.

"Con su permiso, nosotras nos retiramos" decía Jazmín mientas se dirigía hacia la puerta.

 **[Gracias]** se escuchó la voz de Albion de repente **[Gracias… por perdonar a mi compañera]** decía el dragón con una voz que denotaba cansancio.

Al escuchar a Albion, Rachelle se detuvo en su andar y tras unos momentos de silencio decidió hablar.

"No lo malinterpretes Albion, si le perdone la vida fue porque aún tengo planes para ella o, mejor dicho, para ti… aún tengo planeado vengarme por lo que _**tú**_ le hiciste a mi familia y no me importa si ella termina siendo perjudicada" decía Rachelle con un tono de voz oscuro.

Y acto seguido la pequeña chica se adentraba en el edificio.

Los presentes veían como ambas chicas se marchaban.

"PUAAG!"

Cuando de repente su atención se dirigió hacia Vali cuando la escucharon toser. La peli-platina, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, trataba de ponerse de pie para fallar y terminar por ponerse de rodillas.

"VALI!"

Sus cuatro compañeros se acercaron hacia donde estaba la chica. Le Fay se ponía a su lado y trataba de ayudarla a ponerse de pie cuando llego Bikou quien también le ayudaba.

"Blergh!"

Todos vieron con sorpresa como la peli-platina vomito una extraña sustancia negra, acompañada por manchas rojas.

"¿Qué rayos?" Arthur veía con asco la situación.

 **[Es el veneno…]** decía Albion de la nada. Al escuchar al dragón todos veían con intriga el charco negro que había vomitado Vali **[Esa chica decía la verdad… el veneno ha salido del sistema de mi compañera]**

"Esto es serio… ahora también cuentan con una forma de contrarrestar el veneno mortal de Samael" mencionaba Arthur con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

"Debemos regresar rápido para avisarle a los líderes y debemos llevar a Vali a que la atiendan" decía Rossweisse haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico.

"¿Qué hay de las valquirias que venimos a rescatar?" preguntaba Bikou.

"Yo les deje una runa mágica que las transportaría al castillo de Odín-sama, en este momento ya deben estar de regreso en casa" mencionaba Le Fay. Rossweisse asentía a lo dicho por la pequeña maga.

"Bien, andando"

Y con esas palabras el grupo de Vali se transportó con dirección al hospital del inframundo.

 **(Cambio de escena - Kyoto)**

Kuroka estaba en el templo de Yasaka luego de haber llegado a Kyoto para avisarle a la líder de los youkai sobre lo que había acontecido en Kuoh.

Luego de contarle a Kuroka lo que habían descubierto la kyuubi había tomado las noticias de una manera relativamente calmada y le había pedido a la nekoshou que se quedara un poco en lo que iba con la pequeña Kunou y le contaba lo que le había dicho la pelinegra.

 **(Habitación de Kunou)**

Yasaka había entrado al cuarto de su hija y está la recibió con una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció cuando vio la expresión tan seria que llevaba su madre. Pasados un par de minutos el rostro de la pequeña rubia había cambiado a uno de horror total al escuchar lo que le contaba su madre.

El cómo habían visto a Issei de nuevo en Kuoh; Kunou se puso feliz al escuchar las noticas.

Que era miembro de este grupo de humanos que habían acabado con pequeños grupos de miembros de la Brigada del Khaos; la hija de Yasaka se sentía contenta al escuchar que el Oppai Dragon aun peleaba contra los malos.

Pero luego le conto sobre que Issei estaba bajo un fuerte control mental y que el chico no respondía a las llamadas de sus camaradas, más la noticia que se había esparcido de que ya no tenía las piezas dentro de su cuerpo, terminaron por hacer que la pequeña Kunou empezara a llorar al saber que su héroe estaba en un predicamento.

"Sniff… sniff" lloraba la pequeña rubia siendo abrazada por su madre.

"Ya, ya, tranquila Kunou-chan, te aseguro que todo se arreglara" decía Yasaka con un tono de voz cálido.

"¿Me lo prometes mamá?" preguntaba Kunou con los ojos rojos y unas cuantas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

"Te lo prometo hija mía, Issei volverá y retomará su papel del Oppai Dragon" decía Yasaka con optimismo "Ahora, lo mejor será que vayas a dormir, ya se está haciendo tarde"

La kyuubi ponía a su hija a dormir y la pequeña caía rendida luego de haber pasado un buen rato llorando. Yasaka le dio un beso en la frente y salía de la habitación para dirigirse a donde estaba Kuroka.

 **(De regreso con Kuroka)**

La nekoshou mayor estaba sumamente preocupada, había recibido noticia de que su mejor amiga Vali había resultado herida en una misión de emergencia que había surgido y la pelinegra quería regresar cuanto antes.

Yasaka entraba a la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a la nekomata acercarse a ella de manera apresurada.

"Yasaka-sama!"

"¿Qué pasa Kuroka?" preguntaba Yasaka con interés.

"Necesito volver ahora, me dijeron que Vali resultó herida en una misión. Debo regresar cuanto antes!" decía de manera histérica Kuroka haciendo que Yasaka entrecerrara los ojos.

' _Como lo sospechaba… ella también está siendo afectada'_ eran los pensamientos de Yasaka.

"Perdone mi partida tan abrupta Yasaka-sama" decía Kuroka al momento de que activaba un círculo mágico lista para irse.

"Espera un minuto Kuroka!" Yasaka tomaba a Kuroka de la mano y evitaba que la nekomata se pudiera ir, haciendo que la nekomata se sorprendiera por la acción de la líder youkai, para que luego pasara a molestarse.

"Yasaka-sama ¡¿Qué significa esto?!" gruñía Kuroka "Debo irme, Vali-chan me necesi…"

"Lo siento Kuroka, pero hago esto por tu bien" justo en ese momento Yasaka noqueaba a la nekomata de un certero golpe al cuello, haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

"Me lo agradecerás en la mañana" decía la rubia mayor mientras cargaba a la nekomata y la llevaba a una habitación del templo.

 **(A la mañana siguiente)**

Kuroka abría los ojos poco a poco y se levantaba de manera lenta, notando que estaba en una habitación desconocida.

"¿En dónde estoy?" preguntaba la nekomata percatándose de que había varios sellos tallados alrededor del futón donde había dormido.

"Estás en mi palacio Kuroka, y estas a punto de ser liberada" la nekomata escucho una voz proveniente de la entrada y se giró para encontrarse con la figura de Yasaka quien la veía con una mirada seria.

"¿Yasaka-sama?" preguntaba Kuroka nerviosa al ver la expresión de total seriedad de la kyuubi.

"No te preocupes Kuroka, te lo explicare todo una vez que terminemos…"

Y con esas palabras Yasaka activo los sellos que rodeaban a la nekomata, los cuales empezaron a brillar.

"¿Qué está…?" la nekomata estaba confundida cuando de repente "KYAAH!"

La luz que emitían los sellos empezaron a sacar pequeñas descargas eléctricas que atacaban a Kuroka haciendo sentir a la pelinegra un dolor que jamás había experimentado.

"Por favor Kuroka, tienes que aguantar" rezaba Yasaka al ver como la pelinegra sufría las descargas eléctricas.

"NYAAA!" la nekomata seguía gritando de dolor. Lágrimas empezaban a surgir de los ojos de Kuroka.

De repente, un aura de color blanco aparecía alrededor de Kuroka y estaba empezaba a ser separada de su cuerpo por los sellos.

"NYAAA!"

Ahora un aura roja empezaba a salir por los ojos, boca y nariz de Kuroka y que también era absorbido por los sellos al igual que el aura blanca.

"Aguanta Kuroka… solo un poco más" decía Yasaka con preocupación, pero a la vez con un deje de confianza.

 **(Cambio de escena – Residencia Hyodou, un par de días después de la reunión)**

Luego de salir del castillo Gremory y dirigirse hacia la mansión en Kuoh, Rias y su séquito habían decidido tomarse un par de días de descanso para pensar en todo lo que había pasado recientemente.

Dentro de la mansión solo se encontraban Rias, Akeno y Koneko. Desde el encuentro que tuvieron con Issei las chicas estaban sumamente preocupadas tras descubrir que el castaño estaba bajo un control mental.

Akeno estaba en la cocina preparando un poco de té mientras que Koneko estaba en el jardín, realizando actividades de meditación para tener un mejor control de su Senjutsu.

Rias, por su parte, se encontraba sentada en la cama de la habitación de Issei, pensando en todo lo que había pasado y la reunión que tuvo con su hermano cuando este regreso de su reunión con Ajuka.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Era de noche en la mansión Gremory en el inframundo. Luego de explicarle a sus padres lo que había ocurrido, la heredera Gremory había pedido retirarse a su cuarto para tener un momento de privacidad._

 _La pelirroja se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mientras veía el cielo estrellado que proporcionaba el inframundo. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la llegada de su hermano mayor._

" _Rias" llamaba Sirzechs._

" _Oni-sama" la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a su hermano._

" _Necesito pedirte un favor Rias"_

" _¿Qué sucede Oni-sama?" preguntaba curiosa la Gremory menor._

" _Verás, Ajuka y Azazel se van a encargar de descubrir cómo funciona el control que nos dieron los de D.H., pero también necesitamos a quien está bajo los efectos" decía Sirzechs._

" _¿Necesitan a mi Ise?" preguntaba Rias._

" _Así es, si tú y tu séquito pudieran traerlo con nosotros estoy cien por ciento seguro que lograremos librarlo de su estado actual" decía confiado Sirzechs._

" _Traerlo de vuelta" susurraba Rias con un tono nostálgico._

" _Sé que será difícil y más por la chica que se quedó en Kuoh… la que era compañera de Issei-kun, Asia-chan y las demás" mencionaba el pelirrojo mayor._

 _En ese momento Rias gano una fuerte convicción de traer de vuelta a su preciado castaño, por lo que no tardo en aceptar lo que dijo su hermano._

" _No te preocupes oni-sama, haremos lo posible por llevar a Issei con Azazel-sensei y Ajuka-sama"_

 _Sirzechs solo sonrió al ver la convicción renovada de su hermana. Esperaba que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad, aunque tenía la corazonada de que una tragedia se avecinaba… y que las cosas se iban a poner serias…_

 **(Fin del flashback)**

Luego de esa charla con su hermano Rias habló con su nobleza y llegaron a la conclusión de recorrer Kuoh cada día en busca de Murayama e Issei. Rias y Akeno querían encontrarse con la castaña para "arreglar" unos pequeños asuntos que tenían pendientes con ella luego de ver como trato a Issei el otro día.

Asia, Xenovia e Irina, por otra parte, querían encontrarse con Murayama para preguntarle la razón del por qué se había unido a D.H.

' _Solo espera un poco más Ise, te traeré de vuelta… y todo volverá a ser como antes… te lo prometo'_

 **(Cambio de escena – Centro de Kuoh)**

Por las calles de Kuoh se encontraban caminando el trio de la iglesia. Las tres chicas se ofrecieron para salir a buscar el paradero de Issei y de Murayama. No solo querían encontrar a Issei, sino que también querían descubrir cómo es que Murayama termino uniéndose a D.H.

Actualmente las tres chicas estaban cansadas ya que llevaban varias horas recorriendo la ciudad y aun no tenían pista alguna de los dos castaños.

"Mou… porque es tan difícil encontrarlos" se quejaba Irina estando algo cansada.

"Es como si no quisieran que los encontráramos…" mencionaba Xenovia.

"Estoy cansada…" decía Asia.

*GROOOAR*

Las tres chicas se detuvieron de repente al escuchar un gran rugido.

*GROOOAR*

Los rostros de las tres chicas se pusieron rojos, de un tono casi similar al color del cabello de Rias ya que…

*GROOOAR*

Ese rugido provenía de los estómagos de las tres chicas, pero en especial del de Xenovia.

"Creo… que lo mejor… sería buscar un lugar donde comer…" decía totalmente apenada Irina.

"Si… será lo mejor…" decía Asia igual de apenada.

"¿Qué opinas Xenovia?" preguntaba Irina girándose para ver a su amiga, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la peli-azul de mechón verde ya no se encontraba ahí.

"¿Xenovia-san?" preguntaba Asia buscando con la mirada a su compañera.

"Hey chicas por aquí!"

Las dos creyentes de la iglesia se giraron para ver a Xenovia quien estaba parada frente a un restaurante con una cara emocionada.

Asia e Irina solo atinaron a tener una gran gota de sudor en sus cabezas al ver lo emocionada que se puso Xenovia.

"Bueno… un problema menos, ¿no crees, Asia?"

"Si…" decía nerviosa la monja mientras ambas se acercaban a donde estaba Xenovia.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" decía emocionada la chica de pelo azul "Entremos ya, tengo hambre"

Y así las tres chicas entraron al restaurante y rápidamente se acomodaron en una mesa y sumergían sus cabezas en los menús.

Pasados un par de minutos una camarera se acercó para atenderlas.

"¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes?" decía la camarera.

"SI POR FAVOR!" hablaban las dos usuarias de espadas al mismo tiempo "QUEREMOS UNA ORDEN DE CADA COSA DEL MENÚ" decían las dos cabezas huecas sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría alrededor.

Asia mantenía su cabeza escondida en el menú por la vergüenza de ver como actuaban sus dos amigas.

"¿Y usted señorita?" preguntaba la mesera.

"Yo… etto… quiero una hamburguesa y una orden de papas, por favor"

"¿Algo de beber?" preguntaba la camarera a la monja.

"Una soda, por favor"

"Enseguida… por cierto… la orden de sus amigas… ¿en serio quiere que se las sirva?" preguntaba con una gran gota de sudor la camarera.

"Créame cuando le digo que si se la acabarían…" decía Asia con pena… y aún con la cara escondida en el menú, por cierto.

"… de… acuerdo" decía la mesera con nerviosismo.

Cuando la mesera se retiró Asia solo puso sus manos en su rostro para mitigar la vergüenza que sentía mientras que Xenovia e Irina tenían algo de baba escurriendo por sus bocas al pensar en toda la comida.

"¿Asia-san, eres tú?" una voz llamó la atención de la rubia "¿Xenovia-san, Irina-san?" ahora las otras dos chicas se giraban en dirección de la voz y se toparon con una persona que no habían visto en un par de años.

"¿Katase-san?" mencionaban las tres chicas al unísono.

 **(Cambio de escena – Cuartel de D.H.)**

Reginald se encontraba sentado en su oficina. Se encontraba totalmente pensativo luego de que su hija le diera la noticia de que estaba esperando un hijo de Issei.

' _Esto es malo… el embarazo de Eva no estaba en los planes…'_ pensaba el líder de D.H. _'Debo pensar en algo… me niego a perder a mi hija mayor, así como perdí a mi esposa e hija menor'_ el peliblanco recordaba cuando su hija le dio la noticia…

 **(Flashback)**

 _Reginald se encontraba en su habitación luego de haber charlado con la doctora Alessandra. El hombre estaba pensando en el plan que tenía la doctora y que en un principio el propio Reginald no aprobaba, pero luego de escuchar los argumentos de la doctora decidió que llevarían a cabo el proyecto secreto de la castaña. Reginald le pregunto quiénes eran los que sabían sobre ese proyecto y Alessandra le había contestado que incluyéndolo a él y ella solo otras tres personas sabían de ese trabajo…_

 _Pero Reginald sentía que ese plan saldría mal…_

 _*Toc* *Toc*_

 _La puerta de la oficina de Reginald se abría poco a poco luego de que la tocaron, dejando ver a Eva quien entraba a paso lento a la oficina de su padre._

" _Hija mía, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Reginald con una sonrisa viendo que su hija había entrado, pero su expresión pasó a una de preocupación al ver el rostro de la pelinegra._

" _Papá… hay algo que debo contarte" decía Eva casi en un susurro._

" _¿Qué sería hija?"_

 _Eva no dijo palabra alguna y solo levanta la mano mostrándole a su padre el objeto blanco._

 _Reginald veía confundido el objeto que le mostraba su hija hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que era. Su hija le estaba mostrando una prueba de embarazo… y era positiva…_

 _El peliblanco se levantó de su silla. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo…_

 _Rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba Eva, quien tenía los ojos cerrados esperando que su padre le reclamara. La chica esperaba que su padre la abofeteara, pero no se esperaba que le diera un fuerte abrazo. Eva creía que su padre su padre no estaba molesto con ella…_

 _Pero la realidad era una muy distinta._

 _Reginald abrazó a su hija con fuerza. Su rostro denotaba preocupación al saber que su hija estaba esperando un hijo._

' _Esto no puede estar pasando…' la preocupación del peliblanco era notoria._

" _Hija… ¿Estás segura de que estas embarazada?" preguntaba Reginald._

" _Si papá… voy a tener un hijo…" decía Eva con unas pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y una minúscula sonrisa._

" _¿Quién… es el padre?" preguntaba Reginald con preocupación, pero sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta._

 _La pregunta de Reginald hizo que Eva frunciera el ceño en señal de molestia._

" _Sabes muy bien que solo he estado con Issei-kun, papá" decía con un ligero tono de enojo la pelinegra "Él es el padre de mi futuro hijo" mencionaba mientras una ligera sonrisa se habría paso en su rostro y tocaba su vientre aun plano con una de sus manos._

 _Reginald solo veía a su hija con preocupación. Fue en ese momento que decidió aceptar el plan que Alessandra le había contado con anterioridad. En un principio solo iba a ser una opción de protección contra los seres sobrenaturales por si las cosas se salían de control, pero ahora estaba más que seguro que iba a necesitar llevarlo a cabo…_

 **(Fin del flashback)**

Reginald estaba pensativo. Las cosas se estaban empezando a complicar: por un lado, estaba McAustin y su banda de renegados; por otro lado, estaban los grupos terroristas que causaban destrucción a lo largo del mundo; estaban también los grupos restantes de la brigada del Khaos que aún estaban escondidos en varias partes del mundo; luego los miembros de las tres facciones quienes parecían desconfiar y más luego de saber que el Sekiryuutei fue sometido a un control mental; y luego estaba su hija y su embarazo.

' _Espero que lo que me dijo Alessandra sobre los dos dragones celestiales sea mentira…'_ pensaba Reginald levantado la mirada _´Aquellos portadores de los dragones celestiales están destinados a sufrir y la gente cercana a ellos también´_

 **(Cambio de escena – Hospital del inframundo)**

Luego de regresar de la misión en donde ayudaron a rescatar a los inocentes pertenecientes a una agencia de modas, Vali fue llevada al hospital de la familia Sitri para que fuera atendida. Habían confirmado que la peli-platina estaba bien y que no había rastros de veneno en su cuerpo, más que solo necesitaba descansar una semana para recuperar sus fuerzas por lo que la chica estaba atrapada en el hospital.

Actualmente Sona decidió visitar a la Hakuryuukou ya que estaba intrigada al escuchar que sobrevivió a tener el veneno de Samael en su sistema.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban Vali recostada en la cama, Sona, Arthur y Le Fay. Bikou había ido en busca de su ancestro para recibir más entrenamiento y Kuroka aún no había vuelto de su viaje a Kyoto.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí heredera Sitri?" preguntaba la peli-platina con un tono de voz indiferente. Si bien no llego a tener mucho contacto con la pelinegra de gafas, si había un sentimiento de respeto mutuo entre ambas.

"Vine porque escuche lo que te paso en la misión de rescate y te voy a ser sincera, me intereso saber cómo sobreviviste a tener el veneno maldito de Samael en tu cuerpo"

 **[Fue la misma chica que la infecto en primer lugar]** dijo de repente Albion.

"Vaya Albion, hasta que te decidiste a hablar, creí que estabas molesto o algo por el estilo" decía Vali con sarcasmo y era porque Albion llevaba un par de días sin decir palabra alguna y fue luego de que se encontraron con esa chica Rachelle.

Sona solo levantaba una ceja en señal de intriga al ver la interacción de la chica y el dragón. Los hermanos Pendragon también empezaron a prestar atención.

 **[Si, sobre eso… el veneno de Samael también me afecto a mí y estuve recobrando energía]** decía Albion.

"Así que el dragón blanco también se vio afectado…" musitaba Sona.

"¿Entonces ya estás bien?" preguntaba Vali a su compañero.

 **[…]** Albion se mantenía en silencio.

"¿Albion?" preguntaba Vali a su compañero.

 **[¿Eh? Ah, lo siento… es solo que estaba pensando…]**

"¿Pensando en qué?" preguntaba Vali.

 **[En lo que dijo esa chica, Rachelle… creo saber quién es ella… o al menos que relación llego a tener su familia con mis portadores… o más en específico, con uno]** explicaba Albion.

"Ahora que lo menciona" se metía Arthur a la conversación "Esa chica mostro un gran rencor contra usted, ¿a qué se debe?" preguntaba interesado el Pendragon mayor.

"Arthur nii-san tiene razón, parecía que esa chica guardaba un gran odio contra usted Albion-sama" intervenía Le Fay.

Sona, por su parte, arqueo una ceja al escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

"Alguien podría por favor explicarme lo que está pasando" pedía le heredera Sitri.

Arthur y Le Fay procedían a explicarle a Sona lo que había pasado durante el encuentro que tuvieron con las dos chicas de D.H.

Mientras le contaban lo ocurrido a la pelinegra de gafas, Vali se mantuvo al margen mientras trazaba la cicatriz que tenía en su mejilla con uno de sus dedos, producto del ataque que sufrió a manos de Rachelle. Luego de que sus compañeros la trajeron al hospital aún tenía la herida en su mejilla que seguía sangrando así que los médicos la atendieron, pero el corte era tan profundo que termino por dejar una cicatriz en el bello rostro de la peli-platina.

"Así que esa chica tiene una especie de odio contra Vali…" musitaba Sona.

 **[Te equivocas heredera Sitri]** hablaba Albion **[A quien esa chica odia es a mí, no a mi compañera]**

"¿A qué te refieres Albion?" preguntaba genuinamente curiosa Vali.

 **[Ya te he contado todo sobre mis antiguos portadores, ¿no?]** preguntaba Albion haciendo que Vali asintiera a sus palabras **[Pues… la verdad es que hay algo que aún no te he contado… sobre uno de mis portadores… y sobre mí…]** confesaba Albion.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que pasaba con la declaración del dragón blanco.

"Continua" era lo único que decía Vali.

 **[¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Belzard, el Sekiryuutei que logro derrotar a dos de mis portadores?]** preguntaba Albion.

"Sí" contestaba Vali.

 **[Pues, verás… la razón por la cual él pudo derrotar a dos de mis portadores se debe al odio]** revelaba Albion **[Un odio que desarrollo por culpa de un evento que lo involucro a él y al primer portador mío que derroto…]**

 **(Historia de Albion – Está historia se contará con Albion como narrador omnisciente, similar a cuando Reginald revelo como se enteró del mundo sobrenatural)**

 _Durante la época en la que Belzard era el Sekiryuutei, el portador de Ddraig estaba enamorado de una hermosa mujer de cabellera casi tan blanca como la nieve y una mirada tan penetrante complementada por sus hermosos ojos rojos._

 _Mi portador también llego a conocer a dicha mujer y termino por caer ante sus encantos, así que se decidió a cortejarla intentando ganarse el corazón de tan increíble mujer, solo para caer en la decepción cuando ella le confeso que estaba enamorada de Belzard, haciendo que mi portador se sintiera destrozado y terminara por desafiar a Belzard en un arranque de furia intentando demostrar su superioridad. Esto luego de que ambos descubrieran que estaban destinados a enfrentarse debido a mi presencia y la de Ddraig._

 _Durante la pelea las cosas estaban igualadas, pero Belzard termino por vencer luego de una pelea intensa. Sin querer aceptar la derrota, mi portador intento atacar a Belzard a traición solo para que la doncella de blancos cabellos se interpusiera y le pidiera a mi portador que recapacitará y que no se convirtiera en un cobarde por sus actos._

 _Ella le dijo que no le importaba como acabara la batalla puesto que fuera cual fuera el resultado ella no se iría del lado de Belzard, destrozando el corazón de mi portador quien se marchó y se alejó del pueblo donde vivían para no estar cerca de la mujer que le había robado el corazón, pero que no pudo corresponder sus sentimientos._

 _Yo ya sabía cómo funcionaban los sentimientos de los dragones dado a que mi portador termino por aceptar su lado dragón debido a la influencia de la_ _ **Divine Dividing**_ _, así que logre convencerlo de que peleara por el amor de la doncella._

 _Pasados unos cuantos meses, en donde mi portador entreno hasta sobrepasar sus límites, regreso para pelear por su amada solo para encontrarse con la noticia de que la doncella estaba esperando un hijo de Belzard y que ahora estaban felizmente casados._

 _Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…_

 _Mi portador sucumbió ante los sentimientos negativos y termino por atacar tanto a Belzard como a su esposa. El ataque los tomo por sorpresa y termino por pasar lo inevitable…_

 _La doncella fue herida de muerte, Belzard había sido incapacitado y yo, influenciado por los sentimientos negativos, convencí a mi portador de que castigara a quien rompió su corazón y usando mi poder y unos hechizos que aprendió a lo largo de su vida puso en la doncella una maldición la cual la afectaba a ella y todos los que fueran sus descendientes con una reducción de sus vidas…_

 _En otras palabras, la maldición acortaba a la mitad la salud y la vida de los afectados…_

 _Cuando Belzard reacciono vio a su amada moribunda y pensó que estaba a punto de fallecer, junto al hijo que ambos estaban esperando, así que sucumbió ante la maldición de la_ _ **Juggernaut Drive**_ _y terminó por asesinar a mi portador quien había perdido su poder luego de conjurar la maldición._

 _Al parecer luego de lo ocurrido Belzard creyó que su amada no había logrado sobrevivir por lo que decidió marcharse…_

 _Luego, cuando tuve a mi siguiente portador le mentí sobre su destino y su fuerza. Yo estaba arrepentido por haber marcado a toda una familia y su linaje con una maldición tan atroz._

 _Logré convencer a mi siguiente portador que visitáramos el lugar donde había ocurrido la tragedia._

 _Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con un pequeño niño que se parecía mucho a la doncella de ojos rojos._

 _Preguntamos en el pueblo y descubrí que de hecho era el nieto de la doncella, quien al parecer había sido salvada por los hogareños y pudo dar a luz a una pequeña, pero que murió en el parto y fue ahí cuando supe que fue producto de la maldición que termino teniendo la doncella…_

 _Nos contaron a mi portador y a mí que la pequeña que fue la hija de la doncella tuvo una vida repleta de dolor puesto que siempre fue una chica muy frágil y que requería del cuidado de los habitantes del pueblo. Cuando la hija de la doncella había cumplido 20 años se veía tan débil que el médico del pueblo no le daba más allá de unos cinco años de vida más._

 _La hija de la doncella pidió entonces que le ayudaran a cumplir su deseo más grande: Tener una familia._

 _Un hombre del pueblo, que se enamoró de la hija de la doncella, se ofreció para ayudarle a cumplir su sueño, aprovechando para confesarle su amor. La hija de la doncella acepto dichos sentimientos y juntos procrearon al niño que mi portador y yo habíamos visto, el cual también mostro las consecuencias de mis acciones que iniciaron con su abuela…_

 _Cuando el pequeño tenía 4 años su madre murió a causa de la maldición y solo tenía a su padre para cuidarle._

 _Convencí a mi portador de que intentara tomar al nieto de la doncella como su aprendiz… quería, de alguna u otra forma, enmendar mi error y mitigar la culpa que sentía, pero fue ahí donde Belzard reapareció queriendo visitar el pueblo donde vivía su amada._

 _Cuando regreso los lugareños lo reconocieron y le contaron que su esposa había sobrevivido al ataque y termino por dar a luz a una pequeña, pero durante el parto falleció y luego esa niña creció y tuvo un hijo, pero su vida estuvo llena de complicaciones y falleció a la edad de 24 años._

 _Belzard estaba destrozado al saber que su amada había sobrevivido y que él no estuvo para cuidar de su hija y que ahora solo le quedaba su nieto, pero Belzard no quiso acercarse a él ya que sentía que no tenía el derecho y no lo merecía luego de haberle fallado a su esposa y a su hija…_

 _Cuando Belzard iba a escapar del pueblo se topó con mi portador y al recordar que mi anterior usuario fue el causante de su desgracia nos atacó sin rechistar. Debido a que mi portador no entrenó porque yo le mentí con anterioridad resulto no ser rival para Belzard y termine por perder a otro portador a manos de ese Sekiryuutei…_

 **(Fin del relato)**

 **[Creí que dejar a Belzard matar a otro de mis portadores sería suficiente para mitigar mi culpa… pero no fue así]** decía Albion **[Y el ver a esa chica Rachelle me hizo darme cuenta que su linaje aún prevalece hasta el día de hoy, pero al parecer es la última descendiente de dicha familia…]**

Luego de escuchar la historia que conto Albion el silencio en la habitación del hospital era total. Nadie daba crédito a lo que escucharon.

Vali era la más sorprendida luego de escuchar lo que su compañero le había contado. Los hermanos Pendragon estaban también sorprendidos por el relato del dragón.

Sona también estaba sorprendida, pero mantenía una expresión neutra en su rostro. Aunque también estaba analizando lo que había contado Albion.

"Tengo una duda" decía la heredera Sitri ganándose la atención de los demás "Dices que la maldición afecta a los descendientes de esa _doncella_ , entonces ¿cómo es que esta chica Rachelle se veía sana si los síntomas los mostrarían siempre?" cuestionaba Sona.

 **[La verdad no sé la respuesta a esa pregunta heredera Sitri, pero puedo confirmar que la maldición esta aun activa]** decía Albion.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente en la habitación.

"Las cosas se van a complicar aún más…" decía Arthur.

Y estaba en lo cierto…

 **(Cambio de escena – Cuartel de D.H.)**

Reginald se encontraba revisando reportes de varios de sus miembros quienes estaban repartidos por varias partes del mundo realizando misiones de protección y de eliminación de grupos terroristas y sobrenaturales que se volvieron más activos luego de la traición de McAustin.

"Esto se complica…" decía Reginald igual recordando que su hija estaba embarazada.

"Necesito a Murayama de regreso… ella forma un equipo formidable junto a Rachelle y Jazmín" murmuraba Reginald. El peliblanco activo su comunicador y se llamó a su hija "Eva, envíame a Marianne y a su guardaespaldas ahora mismo"

" _En seguida papá"_ contestaba Eva desde el otro lado del comunicador.

Un par de minutos después entraron a la oficina de Reginald la coronel Marianne y su guardaespaldas personal quien traía puesto su casco, evitando que su rostro estuviera descubierto.

"¿Nos llamó señor Reginald?" preguntaba la rubia de la cicatriz a su líder.

"Si. Verán, voy a llamar de regreso a Murayama puesto que necesito que haga equipo con Rachelle y Jazmín para llevar a cabo unas misiones de suma importancia, pero necesito que alguien vaya a Kuoh como nuestros representantes y que le hagan compañía a Issei"

Marianne y su guardaespaldas adoptaron una postura seria al escuchar lo que pedía Reginald.

"No se preocupe señor Reginald, lo haremos" decía con seguridad Marianne.

Reginald sonrió ante las palabras de su coronel.

"¿Cuándo partimos?" preguntaba la rubia.

"A más tardar en unos tres días" respondía Reginald "Estén preparados para entonces"

"Así será señor"

"Bien. Pueden retirarse" decía el peliblanco.

Marianne y su guardaespaldas salían de la oficina y se marchaban para empezar a prepararse para cuando partieran.

Reginald dejo abajo los reportes por un momento y suspiraba.

"¿Por qué presiento que las cosas solo se van a complicar más de ahora en adelante?"

…

…

…

…

…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí está el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste. Las cosas se van a poner más tensas en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **En este capítulo se explicó el pasado de la familia de Rachelle, pero la historia de la chica se tocará en otro capítulo, así como el de Murayama y otros personajes de D.H.**

 **Ahora, algo que me he dado cuenta es que a algunos en los comentarios me dicen que no les agrada las actitudes que presentan algunos personajes y está bien, en parte fue mi culpa por no especificar que habría casos de OoC en el fic, pero solo les recuerdo que está historia ya está planeada y todo sucede por una razón, así que solo les pido paciencia ya que la historia se desarrolla con un ritmo específico. La neta soltar todo de golpe le quitaría la esencia de la sorpresa y si los autores de fics hicieran eso entonces las historias tendrían menos capítulos de los que tienen en la actualidad.**

 **Otro punto es el papel de Issei, y respondo igual que arriba. Pero también agrego esto: Vida Rota es la primera de tres partes, Issei tendrá mayor participación en la segunda y tercera parte. Por ahora su papel es la de figura importante. ¿Por qué parece que los personajes le dan mucha importancia al castaño? Bueno, deje una pequeña pista en este capítulo…**

 **Bien, como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado chicos y chicas y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hola chicos que tal, aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por la demora y bueno, pues para no entretenerlos pasemos a contestar reviews:**

 **Alexzero: Gracias por el comentario amigo. El final de seguro te sorprenderá.**

 **Leader Dbz: Aún no, pero pronto.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Y todavía se complicará más a futuro! MUAJAJA!**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Muchas gracias.**

 **Antifanboy: Así es, recuerda que Euclides fue atrapado por los miembros de D.H. así que es una posibilidad lo de obtener el veneno de Samael y, además, ¿Adivinas quién hizo el antídoto? Sobre lo de femVali, yo reafirmo mi postura de que todo está planeado y hay una verdadera razón del porque es mujer en esta parte de la historia. Solo espera y verás camarada. Por cierto, en los próximos capítulos se sabrá la historia detrás de algunos miembros de D.H. como ya se supo de Rachelle. Y po último, gracias por el comentario.**

 **Zasetsu04: Casi todas tus dudas serán resueltas en este capítulo y apuesto que te sorprenderás, y las que no se tocarán en capítulo futuros. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Jimsop098: Ya veremos que decidirá Issei… si es que lo dejan decidir por si solo! MUAJAJAJA**

 **Jeffersongongora: Estoy empezando a temer por mi seguridad… Nah bueno que importa, mientras me dejes vivir para por lo menos acabar la historia no hay problema. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Aten92: Cada capítulo que saco te deja más dudas -_- Pero bueno, tengo confianza en que se resolverán conforme avancemos… si es que no te surgen más en el camino. Gracias por el comentario amigo!**

 **Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu: Tienes una vaga idea de lo que pasó con las auras, pero todo se explicará.**

 **Autor Godz: Me guardo los comentarios de las secuelas para no hacer spoilers. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Carlos Trujillo: Gracias por los comentarios. Puede que haga lo del flashback en donde Issei conoce a Vali, su rival.**

 **Guest 1: Gracias.**

 **Guest 2: Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece ni nada relacionado con la franquicia, les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Sucesos y un regreso**

 **(Kuoh – restaurante de comida)**

Las tres creyentes de la iglesia veían con sorpresa a la que era su antigua de clases, Katase. La peli-rosa, por su parte, veía con sorpresa a las tres chicas ya que tenía tiempo sin verlas luego de que se graduaron de la academia de Kuoh.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verlas chicas!" decía Katase con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban sentadas las otras tres.

"Ha pasado tiempo Katase-san" decía Asia con una sonrisa olvidando la vergüenza que le hicieron pasar Xenovia e Irina al momento de pedir la comida.

"¿Cómo han estado?" preguntaba Katase con una sonrisa.

Esa pregunta hizo que las tres chicas recordaran la situación por la que estaban pasando en la actualidad cosa que hizo que se tensaran y se pusieran algo tristes. Mientras que bajaban levemente la mirada.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un pequeño brillo rojo se hizo presente en los ojos de las tres creyentes de la iglesia…

Pero rápidamente Asia miraba a Katase y ponía una sonrisa, aunque falsa, que logro logró convencer a la peli-rosa.

"Estamos bien Katase-san" decía la monja rubia intentando sonar convincente.

"Ya veo…" decía Katase con una minúscula sonrisa.

*Grooar*

Un pequeño sonido provenía desde el estómago de la peli-rosa la cual se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

"L-lo si-siento… yo…" intentaba decir Katase quien desviaba la mirada luego del momento bochornoso.

"No te preocupes Katase-san" decía Irina con una pequeña sonrisa. Ellas tres habían pasado algo similar unos momentos antes, pero el sonido que había producido Xenovia era diez veces mayor que el que había hecho la peli-rosa.

"¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?" preguntaba Xenovia.

"¿No sería de mucha molestia?" Katase les preguntaba.

"Para nada Katase-san, adelante" decía Asia con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" contestaba la chica con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia.

Luego de que la mesera regresaba con la orden de Asia y la primera parte de la orden de Irina y Xenovia, lo cual termino por sorprender a Katase al ver la cantidad de comida que la peli-naranja y la peli-azul de mechón verde estaban ingiriendo, Katase pidió su orden y la mesera se retiraba mientras que las chicas empezaban a entablar una conversación.

"Y cuéntenme, ¿Qué han hecho últimamente?" preguntaba la peli-rosa con una sonrisa.

"Mmph!"

"Pfft!"

Al escuchar la pregunta Xenovia casi se atragantaba con una pierna de pollo e Irina escupía la malteada de fresa que estaba tomando y la cual, casualmente, termino por ensuciar a Asia quien veía con grandes ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas en ellos a Irina y Xenovia quienes estaban recuperándose.

*Cough* *Cough*

Las dos chicas trataban de recuperar el aire mientras que Asia se limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta.

"P-perdón! No debí preguntar eso…" decía preocupada Katase al ver la reacción de dos de las tres chicas.

"No te preocupes Katase-san" Asia terminaba de limpiarse mientras le daba una mirada molesta a Irina, solo que la mirada de Asia lejos de hacerla ver intimidante la hacía ver adorable "Es solo que las tomaste por sorpresa"

"A-así es" decía Irina quien se recuperó primero "S-solo nos tomaste por sorpresa… jejeje…"

"Ya veo…" decía Katase con una gota de sudor recorriendo la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Hemos estado bien" respondía de manera rápida Asia tratando de hacer que la conversación fluyera y que no dijeran algo que no debían.

"Es bueno saber eso" decía Katase con una sonrisa "¿Les ha pasado algo bueno?" preguntaba la peli-rosa con una sonrisa.

*Munch, munch*

Xenovia seguía comiendo de manera veloz a pesar de que hace unos instantes casi se atragantaba.

*Pow!*

"Auch!"

Irina le había soltado un golpe a Xenovia con la palma de su mano y la peli-azul veía con molestia a su amiga por el golpe que le propino.

"Xenovia no seas maleducada, Katase nos está haciendo una pregunta" decía la chica de ojos morados a su amiga.

"No nos ha pasado nada interesante…" decía Xenovia de mala gana obviamente mintiendo. Si bien la chica podía tener falta de sentido de común no era tan malo como para decir todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo en los últimos tiempos…

"Solo que estamos buscando a Issei quien está con Murayama"

…

…

…

O tal vez no…

"Xenovia!" gritaban Asia e Irina.

"¿Qué?" preguntaba la peli-azul de mechón verde como si nada.

"No debiste haber dicho eso!" reclamaba Irina.

"Xenovia-san se suponía que eso era un secreto!" ahora era Asia la que reclamaba.

"No entiendo porque el alboroto, tal vez Katase pueda ayudarnos" decía Xenovia mientas que la peli-azul se giraba para ver a la peli-rosa, pero al hacerlo se encontró con una mirada esperanzadora de la chica.

"¿Murayama?" preguntaba la chica "¿Saben en dónde está mi amiga?"

La pregunta de Katase llamó la atención de las otras tres chicas presentes las cuales ahora miraban a la peli-rosa quien tenía un semblante triste y a la vez esperanzador.

"¿Katase-san?" preguntaba Asia viendo como pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de los ojos de la peli-rosada.

"Lo siento, lo siento…" decía Katase mientras que se limpiaba los ojos "Es solo que… hace tiempo que no sé nada acerca de Murayama" revelaba la chica haciendo que Asia, Irina y Xenovia se sorprendieran.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntaba Xenovia.

"…" Katase se mantenía en silencio.

"¿Katase-san?" ahora Irina cuestionaba a la peli-rosa que mantenía la cabeza agachada.

"Katase-san" Asia tocaba el hombro de la chica y se ganaba la atención de la mencionada haciendo que la volteara a ver.

"Lo siento… me distraje por un momento" decía la chica.

"Katase-san, ¿podrías contarnos lo que pasa?" pedía Irina.

"Si… lo que pasa es que hace poco más de un año que no veo a Murayama…" revelaba la chica.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntaba Xenovia intrigada.

"Muchas cosas le ocurrieron a Murayama desde nuestro último año en la academia" empezaba a explicar Katase "Antes de la graduación sus padres empezaron a tener problemas en su relación…"

 **(Historia de Katase – Como le venimos haciendo cuando aparecen estos tipos de historias con las letras itálicas)**

 _Murayama estaba muy preocupada por la relación de sus padres la cual había entrado en crisis. Ella me platicaba que cada día las discusiones que tenían eran más fuertes y tenía miedo que las cosas salieran de control un día._

 _Una semana antes de la graduación Murayama había llegado a su casa solo para encontrarse con su madre empacando sus cosas junto con las de ella. Cuando Murayama le preguntó qué estaba pasando su madre le dijo que se iban._

" _Ya no podemos quedarnos aquí hija"_

 _Su madre ni siquiera la dejo despedirse de sus amigos ni le explicó lo que estaba pasando._

" _¿Mamá?"_

" _¡¿Mamá?!"_

" _MAMÁ!"_

 _Murayama le pedía explicaciones a su madre._

" _Hija por favor…"_

 _Su madre solo la veía con lágrimas._

" _Te explicaré todo después, pero por ahora debemos irnos"_

 _Y con ello la madre de Murayama tomó a Murayama y salieron de la casa donde vivían para luego tomar un taxi y dirigirse hacia el aeropuerto._

 _Tomaron un vuelo hasta Frankfurt en donde vivían familiares de la madre de Murayama._

 _Estando ahí la madre de Murayama le explicó la razón de porque ella y su marido estaban peleando constantemente._

 _Le explicó que a su padre le habían detectado un cáncer terminal y que iba a morir pronto._

 _La madre de Murayama estaba devastada por la noticia, pero lo estuvo aún más cuando su marido le pidió el divorcio pues él quería que ambas no sufrieran con su muerte. Incluso arreglo los papeles para que su esposa se quedará con todo._

 _Las discusiones que tenían se debían a que la madre de Murayama se negaba a firmar los papeles de divorcio, pero su marido insistía en que no quería que ni ella ni Murayama sufrieran y que preferiría que ambas siguieran con sus vidas._

 _Esas discusiones se prolongaron, pero mantenían a Murayama ajena a ellas, aunque ella ya sabía que discutían más no sabía la razón._

 _El día que salieron de Kuoh fue cuando el padre de Murayama había caído enfermo y los doctores le daban pocas horas antes de fallecer. Fue ahí cuando la madre de Murayama terminó por aceptar la última voluntad de su marido y firmo el divorcio horas antes de que muriera._

 _Luego decidió salir de Kuoh pues ahí tenía muchos recuerdos que había compartido con su amado._

 _Cuando le explico todo a Murayama esta se había enojado con su madre por haberle ocultado lo que ocurría y más porque no pudo despedirse de su padre y le hicieron creer que las cosas estaban mal en su relación._

 _Al final Murayama desarrollo un rencor contra su madre y se alejó de ella mientras trataban de rehacer sus vidas en Frankfurt, en donde Murayama había conseguido un trabajo como mesera en un pequeño restaurante._

 _Pero las cosas no salieron como querían…_

 _Debido al distanciamiento entre Murayama y su madre; está última estaba muy triste y perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y se volvió adicta a la bebida, malgastando el dinero que muy amablemente su esposo les había dejado._

 _Un día Murayama regresaba de su trabajo cuando se encontró con una sorpresa macabra en casa:_

 _Su madre se encontraba colgada en la sala de la casa._

 _Su madre se había suicidado…_

 _Murayama había perdido a su familia…_

 **(De regreso con las chicas)**

Katase había terminado de contar la historia.

Las otras chicas habían dejado de lado la comida para poder escuchar lo que contaba la peli-rosa y quedaron sorprendidas y a la vez sentían lástima por la castaña que había perdido mucho.

"La última vez que hable con Murayama fue cuando su madre había muerto" decía de repente con la mirada sin brillo y un tono de voz apagado.

"Katase-san…" susurraba Asia mirando con preocupación a la peli-rosa.

"Desde entonces trate de contactarla, pero no tuve suerte" mencionaba la chica "No he sabido nada de ella y tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado" pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la chica.

Asia, Xenovia e Irina solo veían con lástima a la chica.

Xenovia estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Irina puso su mano en el hombro de la peli-azul para detenerla. Xenovia veía a Irina y esta negaba con la cabeza con una mirada mezclada de seriedad y tristeza. La peli-azul de mechón verde desistió de su intento para hablar.

"Pero ustedes dicen saber dónde está Murayama, ¿cierto?" preguntaba de repente Katase mientras veía a las tres chicas con esperanza "¿Podrían dejar que las acompañe? En verdad quiero ver a Murayama y ver que está bien" pedía la chica con una voz suplicante.

Asia e Irina se veían entre si buscando una respuesta para la chica. No querían que las acompañara pues ella no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando y no querían que terminara inmiscuida en el problema que estaba afrontando.

Asia estaba a punto de negarse a la petición de Katase…

"Está bien, puedes acompañarnos"

Cuando de repente Xenovia intervino y accedió a la petición de Katase, dejando a sus dos compañeras sorprendidas por lo que dijo.

"Gracias Xenovia!" decía la chica con una sonrisa "Solo déjenme ir al baño a arreglarme" Katase se levantaba de la mesa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Cuando la chica desapareció de la vista de las tres seguidoras de la iglesia tanto Asia como Irina dirigieron sus miradas hacia la tercera integrante.

"Xenovia!" Irina iba a reclamarle a su amiga cuando se detuvo de repente al ver la expresión de seriedad total que tenía la peli-azul de mechón verde.

"Xenovia-san, ¿Por qué accedió a la petición de Katase-san?" preguntaba la monja rubia.

"Lo hice por su bien" contestaba Xenovia "Si nos negábamos entonces ella nos hubiera molestado hasta que aceptáramos o nos hubiera seguido" explicaba la chica.

"Pero se supone que nadie debe de saber lo que estamos haciendo" intervenía Irina "La idea es que estemos atentas por si encontramos a Issei-kun para llevarlo al inframundo"

"Es por eso que dejaremos que Katase venga con nosotros" hablaba Xenovia haciendo que sus dos compañeras se confundieran por las palabras de la peli-azul "No tenemos otra opción… vamos a tener que …"

Y entonces Xenovia procedió a explicarle a sus dos compañeras lo que harían. Tanto Asia como Irina tenían una mirada de incredulidad mientras escuchaban a la peli-azul.

"¿Quedo claro?" preguntaba Xenovia recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Irina y uno más lento por parte de Asia quien tenía una mirada de duda.

"Tranquila Asia, todo saldrá bien" decía Irina tratando de darle ánimos a la rubia.

La pequeña monja asentía mientras veían como Katase se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa.

"Bien, andando" decía Xenovia mientras Irina y Asia se levantaban de la mesa. Dejaron una enorme cantidad de dinero para cubrir los gastos y las cuatro salieron del restaurante.

"Aquí está el resto de su pedido…" decía la mesera quien se acercaba con la comida restante.

"¿Are?" pero ya no había nadie y solo quedaban algunos platos sucios, otros con comida y un fajo de billetes en la mesa…

 **(Cambio de escena – Parque de Kuoh)**

En el parque de la ciudad se encontraban las cuatro chicas. Katase buscaba con la mirada a Murayama esperando poder encontrarla. Había recordado que las demás decían que Murayama estaba con Issei lo cual hizo que se preguntara el por qué su amiga estaría con el pervertido número 1 de toda la ciudad.

"¿Están seguras que estarán aquí?" preguntaba Katase.

"Si, estamos seguras" mentía Irina. Ni siquiera ellas sabían en dónde estarían Issei y Murayama pues llevan buscándolos desde que habían llegado a la ciudad, pero nunca daban con ellos.

Katase seguía mirando alrededor con la esperanza de divisar a su mejor amiga y no se percató que estaba siendo guiada por Irina hacia una parte en donde no había muchas personas.

Cuando Katase se dio cuenta estaba en un lugar aislado donde no había personas e Irina le daba una mirada de complicidad a Xenovia mientras que Asia bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

"Xenovia, ahora" decía Irina.

"Perdóname Katase"

Acto seguido la peli-azul de mechón verde le daba un golpe certero a la peli-rosa en el cuello dejándola inconsciente. Xenovia entonces procedió a cargar a la chica.

"Lo siento Katase-san" decía Asia con una mirada triste.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos llevarla con Rossweisse o Rias para que le borren la memoria" decía Xenovia de manera seria.

Irina y Xenovia empezaban a caminar con la peli-azul cargando a Katase en sus brazos. Detrás de ellas venía Asia quien tenía una mirada de tristeza por lo que acababan de hacer.

"Asia" llamaba Irina y la monja rubia la veía "No estés triste, esto era lo mejor" decía la chica.

"Pero Irina-san"

"No le hemos hecho daño a Katase y solo la vamos a llevar a que borren sus recuerdos de nuestro encuentro del día de hoy… no podemos arriesgarla a que sepa que es lo que está pasando y una vez que lo hagamos entonces la llevaremos a su hogar" explicaba Irina.

"Por lo que sabemos ella no sabe de la existencia del mundo sobrenatural" decía Xenovia quien seguía caminando "Al contrario de Murayama quien hasta pertenece a D.H."

Asia se mantuvo en silencio y se detuvo a pensar en lo que le habían dicho sus dos compañeras.

Xenovia e Irina veían a Asia quien se mantenía estática, esperando por lo que pudiera decir la rubia.

"Tienen razón" decía de repente Asia "Por lo menos evitaremos que Katase esté en peligro" suspiraba la rubia mientras seguía caminando a la par de las otras dos chicas y terminaba por rebasarlas.

Xenovia e Irina se miraban la una a la otra y seguían su camino con dirección a la residencia Hyodou donde llevarían a cabo la acción de borrarle la memoria a la chica para luego dejarla en su hogar y evitar que se viera inmiscuida en los asuntos sobrenaturales.

 **(Un par de días después – Aeropuerto de Kuoh)**

"Hemos llegado" decía una voz femenina.

Dos personas iban saliendo del aeropuerto de la ciudad mientras buscaban un taxi que los llevara a su destino.

La primera figura era femenina y llevaba un vestido veraniego blanco sencillo de tirantes que resaltaba su figura y unas sandalias blancas. Llevaba un sombrero para el sol de color blanco y unos lentes negros de gran tamaño que cubrían su rostro. Llevaba también un bolso de mano de color blanco. Otra característica distintiva de la chica era la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla.

La figura masculina llevaba puesta una camisa negra y encima una chaqueta de mezclilla. Unos pantalones del mismo material que la chaqueta y unos zapatos negros. Llevaba una cachucha y también unos lentes para el sol.

"Ahí hay uno" decía una voz masculina mientras que las dos figuras entraban en el vehículo.

Unos minutos después el taxi se detuvo frente a un hotel de la ciudad, el cual se encontraba en la zona comercial de Kuoh.

"Aquí es" la voz femenina decía mientras que ambas figuras bajaban del automóvil.

"¿En qué habitación están?" preguntaba la voz masculina.

"En la 217" le contestaba la voz femenina.

"¿Cómo vamos a proceder?" preguntaba la voz masculina.

"Tu ve y busca algo de comer mientras que yo me encargo de darle a Murayama sus nuevas órdenes"

"De acuerdo" decía la figura masculina mientras que se retiraba hacia otro lugar y la figura femenina entraba en el hotel.

"Buenos días señorita, ¿en qué puedo atenderle?" preguntaba el recepcionista con una sonrisa.

"Quisiera una habitación para dos personas, por favor" pedía con una sonrisa la chica.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" preguntaba el empleado.

"Por el momento voy a pagarle una semana por adelantado" decía la chica mientras que sacaba una gran cantidad de dinero de su bolso "No sé cuánto tiempo mi acompañante y yo estaremos aquí, así que por el momento pagaré solo una semana"

El recepcionista se sorprendió por lo que había dicho la chica y por la cantidad de dinero recibida, pero recupero su semblante profesional.

"Entendido señorita, aquí tiene las llaves de su habitación la cual es la número 314" el empleado le entregaba a la chica las llaves y está las recibía con una sonrisa y se retiraba hacía el ascensor.

"Por cierto, mi acompañante llegará más tarde" decía la chica "¿Podría avisarle en que habitación me encuentro? Es alguien que va vestido con una chaqueta de mezclilla y también lleva unos lentes de sol como los míos"

"Así será señorita"

La chica sonreía y procedía a entrar al ascensor. Cuando la puerta se cerró se quitó los lentes y se pudo notar en primera instancia que su mirada se había vuelto fría y sus ojos azules así lo demostraban. Su semblante pasó a uno serio y presionaba el botón que la llevaba hacía un piso en específico en el edificio.

*Cling*

Saliendo del ascensor la chica procedió a caminar por el pasillo mientras veía los números de las habitaciones, buscando una en específico.

"214… 215… 216… aquí está, habitación número 217" decía la chica mientras estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación 217.

*Toc* *Toc*

La chica tocaba la puerta y esperaba pacientemente a que le abrieran…

Pero los minutos pasaban y nadie abría.

*Toc* *Toc*

La chica volvía a tocar la puerta con un poco más de fuerza.

…

…

…

Pero nadie le abría.

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

La chica comenzaba a impacientarse al ver que nadie le atendía y tocaba la puerta con mayor fuerza esperando que ahora sí la escucharan.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIEREN?" se escuchaba una voz del otro lado dela puerta.

La chica estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpida de nuevo por la voz.

"ESTOY OCUPADA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ASÍ QUE NO ESTÉN MOLESTANDO"

"Maldita sea Murayama, soy yo!" decía la chica con molestia.

"¿Qué?"

"Abre de una maldita vez!" volvía a hablar la chica.

Se escucharon unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta y también se podía escuchar como los seguros de la puerta eran retirados.

La chica rubia veía con impasividad como la puerta se abría poco a poco para luego abrirse de golpe y lo que vio la chica no le sorprendió para nada…

Frente a ella se encontraba Murayama quien había abierto la puerta y estaba parada en la entrada con una mirada molesta.

"¿Es que no tienes algo de decencia?" preguntaba con un tono molesto la chica.

Y es que frente a ella estaba la castaña sin nada de ropa puesta, dejando ver su cuerpo al desnudo y sin nada de vergüenza.

"¿Y eso te debería importar por?" preguntaba con un tono condescendiente Murayama.

"Estas desnuda y abriste la puerta como si nada, ¿Y si más personas estaban presentes en el pasillo cuando hubieras abierto la puerta?" preguntaba la chica.

"No me molesta para nada" decía sin preocupación alguna la castaña restándole importancia al asunto "Además, si alguna otra persona me hubiera visto de nada les serviría pues este cuerpo le pertenece solo a MI Issei-kun" Murayama decía eso mientras que llevaba sus manos directo hacía sus pechos y los amasaba frente a la otra chica sin pudor alguno.

"Tch" resoplaba la chica "Actúas como una puta en celo" le reclamaba a Murayama quien solo levantaba una ceja al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

"Si no mal recuerdo casi todas las féminas que conozco en D.H. actúan así" decía Murayama con una sonrisa burlesca que solo hizo que la otra chica se molestara.

"No todas tú maldita urgida" respondía con un tono de voz bajo y peligroso la otra chica "Algunas por lo menos tenemos dignidad"

"Oh lo siento señorita " _Tengo un prometido_ ", olvidaba lo sensible que se pone usted con esté tema" decía con sarcasmo evidente Murayama.

La chica frente a la castaña solo apretaba los puños mientras que endurecía la mirada y veía a Murayama con un enojo más que evidente.

"Bien, ya basta de tonterías, ¿Por qué estás aquí Marianne?" le preguntaba Murayama a la ahora revelada Marianne.

La ahora revelada Marianne se quitaba el sombrero que llevaba puesto y su cabello se veía liberado. La rubia veía con seriedad total a Murayama.

"Vengo a darte las nuevas órdenes por parte del señor Reginald, hubo un cambio de planes" decía Marianne mientras veía con impasividad a Murayama.

La castaña solo levantaba una ceja en señal de duda.

"¿Y cuáles son?" preguntaba la chica.

"Debes volver de inmediato a la base" decía Marianne "Trabajaras en equipo con Rachelle y Jazmín ara llevar a cabo unas misiones de suma importancia" explicaba la rubia.

Murayama adoptaba un semblante serio al escuchar lo que le decía la rubia, pero al momento de escuchar el nombre de Rachelle la castaña puso una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya veo… entonces debo prepararme para mi regreso y también debo preparar a Issei-kun y luego…"

"Issei se queda"

Marianne interrumpió a Murayama quien rápidamente se giró para ver a la rubia.

"¿Qué… dijiste?" preguntaba Murayama con una mirada seria.

"Que Issei se queda en Kuoh, y no está a discusión, son órdenes directas del señor Reginald" decía Marianne devolviéndole la mirada a Murayama quien solo resoplo y entraba a la habitación.

"En ese caso entra para que te pongas cómoda" decía Murayama con algo de enojo.

"No será necesario, ya tengo una habitación en este lugar" respondía Marianne "Pero igual voy a entrar ya que necesito asegurarme que Issei esté bien"

"¿Qué no confías en mí?" preguntaba Murayama con un tono demasiado inocente.

"…" Marianne solo la veía con una mirada seria.

"Tch… aguafiestas" Murayama decía mientras entraba al baño y se podía escuchar el agua de la regadera.

Marianne veía la puerta del baño y luego veía el resto de la habitación hasta que encontró la puerta de la habitación entreabierta. La chica se acercó a la habitación y veía que es lo que había dentro.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver que Issei estaba dentro de la habitación, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que el chico estaba totalmente desnudo y se veía que estaba cubierto de sudor y de otros _fluidos_ de dudosa procedencia.

"Tch" Marianne veía la habitación buscando algo y lo encontró en una pequeña mesita al lado de la cama: el aparato con el cual controlan a Issei. La rubia se acercó para tomar el control y veía a Issei con una mirada de compasión.

"Issei, vístete" decía la chica mientras presionaba el control y los ojos del castaño brillaban mientras que se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse ante la mirada de la rubia presente.

"Ven conmigo" decía la chica mientras que salía de la habitación acompañada por el castaño mientras que Murayama entraba luego de haber salido del baño y traía puesta una toalla que cubría su cuerpo y otra más pequeña en la cabeza.

Cuando las dos chicas se vieron se lanzaron una mirada desafiante y ninguna de las dos retrocedió.

"Será mejor que te vistas rápido, debes partir cuanto antes" decía Marianne mientas que veía como Murayama cerraba la puerta de la habitación con fuerza.

Unos minutos después la chica castaña salía de la habitación vestida con ropa casual y con una pequeña maleta en sus manos.

"Bien, entonces me retiro" decía Murayama mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Issei y ante la mirada de Marianne la castaña besaba con lujuria al chico.

Luego de unos momentos Murayama se separaba mientras que un hilo de saliva conectaba las bocas de ambos castaños.

"Nos vemos mi querido Issei" decía la chica con un tono de amor, pero que también estaba mezclado con un ligero toque de posesividad.

Murayama iba a salir de la habitación cuando se topó con Marianne quien estaba en la puerta esperando a que se fuera.

La castaña se detuvo al lado de la rubia y la veía con seriedad.

"Más te vale que no le pase nada a Issei" decía con un tono frío Murayama.

Pero no recibía respuesta alguna por parte de Marianne.

Murayama solo resoplo y salía de la habitación con dirección al elevador. Cuando la castaña se retiró la rubia solo suspiraba cansada y veía a Issei.

"Acompáñame" decía la chica mientras que presionaba el botón, salía de la habitación y se dirigía en dirección a su habitación en espera de su acompañante.

Unos minutos después el acompañante de Marianne llegaba a la habitación que habían rentado y se encontró con Marianne esperándolo en compañía de Issei.

"Veo que tienes a Issei" decía el hombre "¿Y Murayama?" preguntaba el chico.

"Ya se fue" respondía Marianne de forma cortante poniendo nervioso a su acompañante.

"Traje la comida" decía el chico de forma nerviosa.

"Comeremos después" anunciaba Marianne "Por ahora saldremos a buscar a los seres sobrenaturales" decía la rubia sorprendiendo a su compañero.

"¿Tan pronto?"

"Sí, cuanto antes mejor" decía la chica.

"Pero… ¿no sería peligroso?" preguntaba el chico.

"Lo es" respondía Marianne "Pero no tenemos otra opción… sabes muy bien que no confió en la doctora y creo que está tramando algo con Issei y nuestra mejor opción es dejarlo con los que antes eran sus compañeros" explicaba la chica.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntaba el chico.

"Si" contestaba Marianne "Sabes muy bien que estoy en contra del trato que le dan a Issei en D.H."

"Te entiendo" decía el chico mientras que abrazaba a Marianne con cariño y esta correspondía el gesto "Yo también estoy en contra"

"Es por eso que esto sería lo mejor" hablaba Marianne "Tal vez ellos puedan liberarlo"

"¿Y si no pueden?" preguntaba el chico.

"…" Marianne se mantenía en silencio.

"¿Marianne?"

"Si no pueden… por lo menos Issei estará a salvo, a salvo de las locas de Murayama y Eva" decía Marianne con un tono de enojo.

"Que no se te olvide que no son las únicas que han tratado a Issei como un juguete" decía el chico.

"Las demás locas no tienen importancia, ni siquiera me sé el nombre de la mayoría de ellas y solo son oficiales menores o miembros sin importancia del grupo" decía con indiferencia la chica.

"Yo me refería a Jazmín y Rachelle" el chico decía.

"…" Marianne se quedó callada por unos instantes.

"¿Mi amor?"

"Ellas son iguales a Eva y Murayama" decía la chica luego de pensar las cosas por un momento.

"Tú sabes muy bien que no es así" interrumpía el chico "Ellas dos son las únicas que no han tratado a Issei de manera incorrecta"

"Pero las dos están obsesionadas con Issei!" refutaba Marianne.

"En eso tienes razón, pero responde esto ¿Acaso ellas han hecho lo que Murayama y Eva le hicieron a Issei?" preguntaba el chico.

"Bueno… no"

"Exacto, puede que ellas se hayan obsesionado con Issei, pero si analizamos bien las cosas ellas han desarrollado sentimientos por él" decía el chico "O por lo menos Jazmín los tiene"

"Cierto, cierto, pero lo que no apruebo es que Rachelle quiera usarlo como parte de su estúpido plan de venganza contra esa chica portadora de la **Divine Dividing** " decía Marianne.

"Si… porque al final de cuentas ella terminara perdiendo a mediano y largo plazo y los más afectados serían Issei y…"

"Lo sé, lo sé…" interrumpía Marianne no queriendo escuchar las últimas palabras de su acompañante "Y no hay que olvidar cómo podría reaccionar Eva… ella está…"

"¿Loca?" decía el chico tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Completamente" afirmaba Marianne.

"Y puede cometer alguna estupidez si Rachelle logra completar su loco plan" decía el chico con serenidad.

"Es por eso que debemos llevar a Issei con sus antiguos compañeros cuanto antes" Marianne se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras usaba el control para que Issei la siguiera y ambos terminaban por salir del cuarto.

"Supongo que comeremos después…" decía el chico mientras que dejaba la comida que había traído en una mesa y salía para alcanzar a Marianne e Issei.

 **(Cambio de escena – Parque de Kuoh)**

En el parque de la ciudad se encontraban caminando una rubia y una pelinegra, ambas de prominente delantera y con una mirada pensativa.

Rias y Akeno habían salido durante los últimos dos días para seguir con la búsqueda de Issei luego de que la pelirroja decidió darle unos días de descanso a Xenovia, Irina y Asia después de que el trío de la iglesia relatara el encuentro que tuvieron con Katase.

Ese día Rias le pidió apoyo a Rossweisse para borrarle la memoria a la peli-rosa y luego de hacerlo fue que tomó la decisión de enviar a las tres creyentes al inframundo a que se relajaran mientras que ella y Akeno se encargaban de buscar a Issei.

Llevaban ya unos dos días con la búsqueda y empezaban a frustrarse pues eran solo ellas dos las que estaban en Kuoh al momento.

Las tres seguidoras de la iglesia estaban en el inframundo; Rossweisse había sido llamada por Yasaka para ir a Kyoto con urgencia, pero no sabía nada más; Koneko estaba en el hospital para hacerle compañía a Vali mientras que la chica peli-platina seguía recuperándose del veneno de Samael, los doctores habían decidido dejarla toda la semana para asegurar su recuperación al cien por ciento; Kiba había ido con Arthur a entrenar al lado de Vasco; Gasper estaba con su amiga de la infancia Valerie y con Elmenhilde; Kuroka no había regresado de Kyoto; Le Fay estaba aprendiendo nuevos hechizos en el inframundo bajo la tutela de Venelana; Sona y Tsubaki estaban atendiendo asuntos urgentes y no habían regresado a Kuoh y el séquito de la heredera Sitri estaba cuidando que Saji no fuera influenciado por su **Sacred Gear**.

Así que, resumiendo, solo Rias y Akeno estaban disponibles para seguir con la búsqueda.

"¿En dónde pueden estar?" decía la pelirroja quien se empezaba a frustrar ya que no lograban encontrar a Issei a pesar de que habían recorrido la ciudad entera unas dos veces.

"Tranquila Rias, algo me dice que este es nuestro día de suerte" decía Akeno quien iba caminando al lado de la pelirroja.

"Espero que así sea…" decía Rias en un susurro apenas audible mientras se detenía frente a la fuente en donde Issei había sido asesinado por Raynare, en donde ella apareció para darle una segunda oportunidad en la vida, en donde todo había empezado…

Rias estaba tan sumergida en sus recuerdos que no se percató cuando Akeno se alejaba un poco de donde estaba parada para darle un poco de privacidad.

La mitad demonio-caído se había acercado a donde estaban las bancas mientras que dejaba a su rey estar sola con sus pensamientos. Poco a poco Akeno se dirigía a una banca para sentarse cuando se percató de que ya había alguien sentado. En un principio no le había tomado importancia cuando se detuvo en seco al ver quien era la persona que estaba sentada en la banca.

Rias se dio cuenta que su amiga se había alejado y la vio cerca de una banca. La pelirroja se estaba acercando hasta que quedo al lado de Akeno.

"Akeno, nos vamos" decía la pelirroja, pero se percató que Akeno no respondía y la vía a la cara solo para darse cuenta que la chica tenía una mirada de incredulidad.

"¿Akeno?" la pelirroja no entendía que le pasaba a su reina hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba viendo a una dirección en específico y decidió seguir con la mirada la dirección.

"No… no puede ser"

Solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la persona que estaba en la banca era nada más y nada menos que…

"Issei…"

Susurraba la pelirroja quien se acercaba de manera automática a donde estaba sentado el castaño quien se mantenía estático.

Rias se sentó al lado de Issei y seguía viéndolo mientras que el castaño seguía con la mirada apagada y cabizbajo.

"Ise" la pelirroja susurraba mientras tocaba la mejilla del castaño con mucho afecto.

"Ise" la pelirroja lo veía con anhelo y mucho amor.

Pero el castaño se mantenía inmóvil.

"Ise… te extrañe" decía la pelirroja mientras que lo abrazaba con mucho cariño.

Akeno salió de su estado de trance y también comenzó a acercarse para poder abrazar al hombre que ama cuando la pelinegra se percató de dos personas que se estaba acercando a la banca donde estaban Rias e Issei.

"Vaya, al parecer ya no necesitamos encontrar a los compañeros de Issei" decía una de las figuras la cual se podía escuchar que era una mujer.

"Eso fue rápido" decía la otra figura la cual tenía voz de hombre.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntaba Rias con desconfianza al ver a las dos personas acercándose.

"Tranquila heredera Gremory, somos parte del grupo de D.H." decía la chica "Me presento, yo soy Marianne Leclair y él es…"

"¿Pierre-san?"

Akeno, quien se estaba acercando al momento que Marianne se estaba presentando, interrumpió a la rubia al reconocer al chico que la estaba acompañando.

Y efectivamente era el chico con el cual Akeno quería "ganar" experiencia cuando la reina Gremory estaba estudiando en la universidad.

"¿Mmm?" el mencionado se giraba al escuchar que alguien decía su nombre y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con la chica que lo había besado y que quería tener una "relación" con él en el pasado "¡¿Akeno-san?!"

Marianne veía con interés lo que estaba pasando y Rias reconoció al chico pues Akeno les había contado lo que había sucedido hace dos años.

Fue en ese momento que Marianne reconoció a la chica y una mirada de enojo se apreciaba en su rostro.

"Pierre-san ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" preguntaba la pelinegra.

"Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti" decía el chico.

"Ella es parte del séquito de Rias Gremory" interrumpía Marianne mientras veía a Akeno a los ojos lo cual puso nerviosa a la reina Gremory.

"¡¿Parte del séquito?!" preguntaba incrédulo Pierre.

"Así es" decía Marianne "Apenas y tuve acceso a la información recopilada de los miembros de las facciones la semana pasada" explicaba la rubia.

"¿No que ya habías leído la información con anterioridad?" preguntaba Pierre.

"Solo leí la información más básica, al parecer la doctora reforzó la seguridad de la información y solo muy pocos pueden acceder a dichos archivos" Marianne le decía a Pierre con un tono de voz serio "Tampoco ayuda que nosotros dos hayamos estado encargados de las misiones que trataban con el grupo terrorista humano"

"Mmm… en eso tienes razón… apenas y nos permitieron enfrentar a los seres sobrenaturales hace unos cuatro meses…" decía Pierre con una pose pensativa mientras que Akeno y Rias veían el intercambio que tenían esos dos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" se animó a preguntar la pelirroja ganándose la atención de las otras dos personas.

"Los estábamos buscando" decía Marianne mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Rias y ponía su puño frente a la pelirroja quien se puso nerviosa por la acción e hizo que Akeno se tensara. En cambio, Pierre se mantenía serio.

"Para entregarles esto" la rubia abría el puño y mostraba en el aparato con el cual controlaban a Issei.

"¿Qué?"

Rias y Akeno veían con sorpresa lo que les estaba entregando la rubia y la veían con asombro.

"¿Qué esperan? Tómenlo" decía la rubia mientras Rias de manera dubitativa acercaba la mano y tomaba el control de las manos de Marianne.

Marianne veía todo con impasividad mientras se alejaba de donde estaban sentados Rias e Issei.

"¿Por qué hacen esto?" preguntaba la pelirroja.

"¡Hacer qué?"

"Entregarnos a Issei! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿En dónde está Murayama?!"

"Eso es sencillo" decía Marianne "Murayama tuvo que regresar a la base por órdenes de nuestro jefe"

"¿E Issei?" preguntaba Akeno ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de la rubia.

"Porque con ustedes estará más seguro" decía Marianne.

Esa declaración de la rubia llamó la atención de Rias y Akeno.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Issei ha tenido que soportar muchas cosas en D.H. y las cuales estoy segura que terminarían por romper la voluntad de cualquier ser vivo" explicaba Marianne con pesar "Hemos visto lo que le hacen y lo consideramos inhumano por lo que hemos decidido regresarlo con su antiguo equipo"

"¿Pero esto no puede ser considerado como traición?" preguntaba Akeno.

"Si, si lo es, de hecho, ni Reginald sabe lo que estamos haciendo, pero es lo mejor" decía Marianne.

"Además, creemos que la doctora Alessandra está planeando algo que incluye a Issei y para ser honestos, ninguno de nosotros dos confiamos en esa mujer" intervenía Pierre mientras que se paraba al lado de Marianne.

"Esa es la otra razón por la cual queríamos dejar a Issei con ustedes" hablaba Marianne "Ustedes lo pueden proteger"

Rias y Akeno no sabían que decir luego de los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo.

"¿Pueden… pueden platicarnos que le hacían a Issei?" pedía Rias con nerviosismo.

"Si pueden sacarlo de este estado de control mental entonces que él les cuente, nosotros no tenemos el derecho de hacerlo" decía con mucha seriedad Pierre "Además, si ustedes en verdad lo aman entonces lo ayudarán a superar los horrores que tuvo que soportar…" decía de manera misteriosa Pierre.

"Él en serio va a necesitar del apoyo que le puedan brindar" decía Marianne "Bueno, estamos algo corto de tiempo así que debemos retirarnos ya"

Marianne y Pierre empezaban a retirarse cuando los detuvo la voz de Rias.

"Gracias" susurraba la pelirroja.

"Ah, se me olvidaba!" decía Marianne mientras regresaba a donde estaba Akeno y se ponía frente a la pelinegra para…

*SLAP!*

Le asestaba tremenda bofetada a la pelinegra que terminó por mandar a la chica al suelo con una mejilla roja. Rias estaba sorprendida por lo que vio y Pierre veía con un deje de nerviosismo y luego se estremeció al escuchar la fuerza de la bofetada.

"Eso fue por tratar de seducir a MI prometido hace dos años" decía Marianne con una sonrisa _demasiado_ dulce en su rostro mientras se daba la vuelta mientras revolvía su cabello y se alejaba.

"Nos vamos Pierre" decía con finalidad la rubia haciendo que el rubio temblara por el tono de voz de su amada.

"L-lo s-siento por l-lo su-sucedido" decía con nerviosismo el rubio.

"PIERRE!"

"Ya voy!"

Y con esa escena los dos rubios se habían marchado del lugar, dejando a un Issei inmóvil en la banca, una Rias sorprendida por los sucesos y una Akeno aún en el piso sobándose la mejilla por el golpe.

Rias se acercó para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse y fue cuando se vieron a los ojos para luego girarse a ver a Issei quien seguía en la banca.

La pelirroja veía el control en su mano y luego veía a su amiga quien le regresaba la mirada. El proceso se repitió por unos momentos más hasta que la heredera Gremory se decidió a presionar el botón para que ambas vieran como los ojos de Issei se iluminaban de color azul, pero no pasaba nada.

Se vieron de nuevo a los ojos las dos chicas y Rias procedió a hablar.

"Issei… ven aquí"

Y siguiendo la orden el castaño se levantó de la banca y se acercó a donde estaban las dos chicas.

Al verlo frente a ellas las dos no pudieron evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas pues frente a ellas tenían de nuevo al hombre amaban.

Las dos entonces lo abrazaron con mucho afecto mientras que unas sonrisas adornaban sus bellos rostros.

Se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos mientras que las dos lloraban de felicidad y solo se podían escuchar unos ligeros gimoteos por parte de las dos chicas mientras tenían sus rostros enterrados en el cuerpo del castaño.

Las dos chicas entonces se separaron del castaño y cada una tomaba uno de sus brazos, enterrándolos entre los generosos pechos de cada una, y Rias entonces presionaba de nuevo el botón.

"Vamos a casa mi Ise"

Y los tres chicos procedieron a dirigirse a la residencia del castaño mientras las dos chicas estaban sumergidas en sus propios mundos.

' _Ise… mi Ise ha vuelto'_

' _Issei-kun…'_

Tanto Rias como Akeno estaban felices pues creían que las cosas regresarían a la normalidad…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es que los exámenes de la escuela llegaron muy rápido y la verdad estuvieron algo pesados.**

 **Pero bueno, no los aburró con eso solo espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Y en otras notas: está historia cumple ya UN AÑO.**

 **Así es, un año desde que fue publicada, bueno, en realidad lo cumplía hace 13 días, pero ustedes entienden.**

 **Y debo decir: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO.**

 **En serio, gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. Son los mejores!**

 **Y bueno chicos ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Me disculpo por no publicar antes.**

 **Primero que nada, quisiera hacer una recomendación de fic:**

 **KOF:world of the dead, escrito por Neopercival.**

 **Es un crossover entre Highschool of the Dead y King of Fighters y tiene como protagonista a Rock.** **Es una muy Buena historia y con una trama interesante. Tiene harem y es muy entretenida, denle una oportunidad no se van a arrepentir.**

 **Bueno, respondamos reviews:**

 **Tenzalucard123: Bueno… déjalas que sueñen. Ya verán lo que pasara… en el futuro… Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Zasetsu04: Gracias por el comentario. Si, la aparición de la última coronel de D.H. fue sorpresiva pues parece ella es aliada, o por lo menos está en contra de lo que le hicieron a Issei. Ahora a ver que pasa.**

 **Goku SSJ 3 Blue: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: No aún… o tal vez si… Gracias por el cumplido.**

 **Jeffersongongora: No te preocupes camarada, todo se resolverá. Mientras tanto, contratare algo de seguridad para proteger mi integridad. Como sea, gracias por el apoyo y por favor, no me mates… por fa…**

 **Tadokiari: Pues en el futuro pondré lo que le hicieron, tal vez… y si, las cosas se van a poner muy difíciles. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Jimsop098: Gracias por el apoyo camarada. Y si, alguien se apiado del pobre diablo.**

 **Carlos Trujillo: Tal vez, tal vez no… ya se verá…**

 **Andy: Listo y perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Aten92: La verdad ya ni me sorprende que siempre te deje dudas con los capítulos, pero en serio espero que todas sean resueltas conforme avancemos, más las que estoy seguro surgirán.**

 **Antifanboy: No te preocupes y espero que te quedes con nosotros para que veas la razón del Fem Vali en este fic. Y sobre Pierre, desde un principio él iba a ser de importancia y lo será más luego de poner la historia de Marianne y él. Espero que sea de tu agrado cuando se muestre. Y bueno, gracias, espero que el desarrollo de las chicas de D.H. siga por el buen camino.**

 **El lobo solitario: Gracias por el apoyo y sobre la doctora, aún falta descubrir más de ella…**

 **SantoryuSekai: Bueno, si no te gusto ¿Qué se la va a hacer? No te estoy obligando a que lo leas camarada.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi y todo el que trabaje en la franquicia.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Más sucesos. La maldición roja y la maldición blanca.**

 **(Kyoto – Templo de Yasaka)**

En una habitación del templo de Yasaka se encontraba cierta nekomata de pelo negro quien se encontraba dormida con una expresión de paz en su rostro.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraba la líder de la facción youkai y se posaba frente a Kuroka mientras que la veía con una expresión de seriedad.

"Ya todo debe estar bien" susurraba Yasaka mientras se acercaba a la nekomata quien seguía dormida de manera plácida.

"Kuroka despierta" decía Yasaka mientras sacudía a la nekomata.

"Mmm" Kuroka no quería despertar y se acurrucaba más. "Nya…"

"Kuroka. Dije. Que. Te. Despertaras!" decía algo molesta Yasaka mientras jalaba las orejas de la nekoshou.

"NYAAA!"

Kuroka se despertaba de golpe al sentir como sus orejas eran lastimadas.

"Ouch!" la pelinegra se encontraba sentada mientras se sobaba ambas orejas y veía con una expresión de molestia a la culpable mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"¡¿Eso por que fue?!" reclamaba muy enojada Kuroka. Después de todo sus orejas eran sensibles.

"No despertabas, así de simple" respondía Yasaka con un tono de voz burlesco mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación.

"Hmph!" Kuroka resoplaba mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacía un puchero.

"Andando" decía Yasaka con un tono de voz serio mientras se detenía en la puerta.

"¿Qué?" preguntaba Kuroka un poco nerviosa por el tono de voz de la kyuubi.

"Ven conmigo" ordenaba Yasaka girándose para ver a Kuroka quien se estremeció al ver la mirada de la rubia.

"H-hai" Kuroka se levantaba mientras seguía a Yasaka fuera de la habitación.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban caminando por el templo hasta que llegaron a la que sería la sala principal y entraron en la habitación.

Yasaka llegaba y se sentaba en una de las sillas y esperaba a que Kuroka hiciera lo mismo y la nekomata entendió la indirecta y se sentaba.

"Vaya, así que Kuroka-san está aquí también" una voz dijo de repente y terminó por llamar la atención de la nekoshou pelinegra quien se giró en dirección de la voz y se sorprendió al ver que había más personas en la sala.

"¿Nya?" Kuroka se giraba y se sorprendía al ver que sentadas alrededor se encontraban más personas.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" preguntaba la nekomata viendo a las personas presentes "Sona, Tsubaki, Rossweisse, Dulio"

"No solo ellos" hablaba una voz más con un tono suave y melodioso y rápidamente Kuroka se giraba para encontrarse con la serafín Gabriel quien entraba en la habitación.

"¡¿Gabriel-sama?!" la nekomata pelinegra estaba sumamente sorprendida de ver a la rubia representante del cielo presente "¡¿Qué hace aquí?!"

"Tranquilízate Kuroka, te explicaremos todo" hablaba Yasaka con un tono de voz más calmado.

La nekomata veía con duda a Yasaka, pero hacía caso a lo que decía la kyuubi.

"Toma asiento por favor" decía Gabriel con un tono de voz amable y la pelinegra procedía a sentarse en el mismo sofá en el que se encontraban la heredera Sitri y su reina quienes veían con algo de duda a Kuroka, quien termino por darse cuenta del tipo de miradas que le enviaban ambas pelinegras.

Y luego de que la nekomata tomara asiento Yasaka le dedico una sonrisa cálida y luego se dirigió a ver a los demás presentes.

"Muy bien, ahora que Kuroka se ha unido a nosotros esto será más fácil" decía Yasaka de manera misteriosa ganándose la atención de la pelinegra.

"¿Cómo vamos a proceder?" preguntaba Gabriel con una expresión seria en su rostro que Kuroka nunca le había visto hacer.

"Bueno, Tobio-kun tiene dificultades con Akeno-san pues ella se la pasa junto a Rias y además ella sería una de las más afectadas junto a Asia, Koneko y la propia Rias" tomaba la palabra Dulio y Kuroka se interesó al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

"¿De que hablan?" preguntaba la nekoshou, pero no le contestaron por estar centrados en la plática que tenían.

"Ahem" carraspeaba Sona ganándose la atención de los demás y la heredera Sitri procedía a acomodarse los lentes antes de hablar "Los hermanos Pendragon y el descendiente de Sun-Wukong también presentan dificultades pues están siempre acompañando a Vali-san"

Kuroka seguía extrañada por la conversación, pero a pesar de su expresión nadie se molestaba en resolver sus dudas.

"Además, tenemos también el problema con nuestro compañero Saji" intervenía Tsubaki.

"Mmm… ya veo" murmuraba Yasaka "¿Y los demás?" preguntaba la rubia viendo a Gabriel y Rossweisse.

"Mi hermano está esperando a que las cosas se calmen con Azazel-san, pero al estar mucho tiempo con Ajuka y visitar continuamente a Vali en el hospital provoca que sea complicada su situación" explicaba Gabriel.

"Odín-sama nos apoya y está buscando la manera de crear un sello lo suficientemente fuerte para acelerar el proceso e incluso cuenta con la ayuda de un grupo de valquirias que saben sobre runas, pero dice que si tuviéramos e Le Fay ayudando las cosas serían más sencillas" tomaba la palabra Rossweisse.

El escuchar todo lo que decían hacia que Kuroka se pusiera nerviosa ya que parecía que tenían algo entre manos y el hecho de hablar esto en secreto activaban las alarmas de la nekomata pelinegra.

"Y también Falbium-sama nos dice que la situación de Ajuka-sama no mejora pues el estrés está mermando su raciocinio." Decía Tsubaki.

"Y mi hermana cada día está peor…" susurraba Sona mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba sus puños.

"Oigan, en serio, ¡¿De que están hablando nya?!" preguntaba un poco alterada Kuroka, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna.

"Entonces solo contamos con Xenovia e Irina" decía Yasaka de manera seria mientras que se levantaba y salía de la habitación seguida por los demás, salvo Kuroka que se había quedado sentada sin saber que rayos estaba pasando.

"Oigan!" la nekomata seguía a los demás con paso apresurado. "Gah!"

 **(Habitación del templo)**

Kuroka llegaba a una habitación donde había visto entrar a los demás y cuando ella ingreso se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Frente a ella se encontraba Yasaka quien estaba parada frente a dos cuerpos que estaban en el piso.

Y estos cuerpos pertenecían nada más y nada menos que a Irina y Xenovia quienes estaba inconscientes y rodeadas por unos extraños sellos y runas que se extendían por la habitación.

"XENOVIA! IRINA!" gritaba Kuroka asustando a Yasaka quien se giró rápidamente para ver a la pelinegra.

"Kuroka! Guarda silencio, no queremos que despierten!" decía molesta Yasaka haciendo un ademan para que la nekomata guardara silencio.

"YASAKA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!" gritaba furiosa Kuroka "¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO?!"

La pelinegra iba a seguir gritando cuando de repente una mano le tapo a boca a la nekoshou.

"Mph!"

"Kuroka por favor, estate tranquila" la mano resulto ser de Gabriel quien intentaba tranquilizar a la chica "Te explicaremos todo, pero por ahora debes permanecer en silencio" decía la rubia mientras que usaba su aura para tranquilizar a Kuroka.

"Bien, basta de perder tiempo" decía de manera seria Yasaka "Será mejor que empecemos"

Y al decir eso Yasaka recitaba una especie de encantamiento y los sellos que rodeaban a ambas chicas se activaban y Kuroka podía ver como la luz se acercaba a los cuerpos de ambas chicas y lo siguiente que sucedió espanto a Kuroka…

"KYAA!"

"GAAH!"

Xenovia e Irina se despertaron de golpe ya sus cuerpos se vieron rodeados por las runas y sintieron una sensación de dolor indescriptible.

O al menos eso era lo que percibía Kuroka al ver las expresiones de dolor de las chicas quienes seguían gritando y le ponían a Kuroka la piel de gallina.

"¿Qué… qué les… están haciendo?" preguntaba Kuroka muy asustada y más porque veía como los demás veían con una expresión de calma, pero Kuroka solo estaba mirando a Yasaka y Gabriel. Si la nekomata hubiera prestado más atención se habría dado cuenta que Sona, Tsubaki y Dulio tenían miradas sorprendidas también y Rossweisse tenía una de simpatía.

"Kuroka… por favor… te lo explicare solo espera un momento" decía Yasaka quien no despegaba la mirada de las dos chicas que seguían gritando.

"…" Kuroka se mantenía en silencio cuando un brillo rojo llamó su atención y veía con fascinación como un aura roja se desprendía de los cuerpos tanto de Xenovia como de Irina.

Su fascinación paso rápidamente a horror cuando vio como el aura salía también de los ojos, boca, nariz y orejas de las chicas y Kuroka creía que era sangre.

"Solo… un poco más" susurraba Yasaka.

Gabriel, quien seguía sosteniendo a Kuroka, unió sus manos para orar por las chicas y que pudieran soportar lo que estaba pasando.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos el aura dejo de salir del cuerpo de las chicas y pasaba a ser absorbido por los sellos que estaban alrededor de ambas y estas dejaban de gritar y ahora solo se encontraban jadeando y cayeron inconscientes.

"Está hecho" decía Yasaka mientras cargaba a Xenovia "Alguien ayúdeme con Irina" pedía la rubia y Gabriel rápidamente liberaba a Kuroka y se acercaba para cargar a la mencionada.

"Kuroka" la pelinegra prestaba atención a lo que decía Yasaka quien le había hablado "Regresa a la sala junto a Sona y los demás, nosotras vamos a dejar a las chicas en una habitación para que descansen y luego te explicare todo" ambas rubias salían con las chicas en sus brazos y se dirigían hacia otra parte del templo.

Kuroka, por su parte, empezó a ser guiada por Dulio fuera de la habitación mientras Sona, Tsubaki y Rossweisse les acompañaban.

Y una vez que llegaron de nuevo a la sala procedieron a tomar asiento mientras esperaban el regreso de las dos rubias mayores quienes no tardaron más de cinco minutos en regresar.

"Bien, ahora sí podemos empezar" decía Yasaka mientras volteaba a ver a Kuroka "Estoy segura que tienes preguntas"

La pelinegra asentía y no sabía cómo empezar a decirlas luego de todo lo que vio momentos atrás.

"Kuroka, respóndeme esto, ¿Extrañas a Issei?" preguntaba la kyuubi con una mirada algo melancólica.

La pregunta hizo que la nekomata abriera los ojos por la espontaneidad de la pregunta, pero rápidamente adoptó una mirada de tristeza.

"Sí, lo extraño… y mucho" decía la nekoshou casi en un susurro.

"Eso es lo normal" decía Yasaka mientras se acercaba y le daba un abrazo a la nekomata quien lo devolvía.

Los demás veían la interacción entre ambas youkais.

"Entonces" hablaba Yasaka mientras separaba a Kuroka y la veía a los ojos "¿Nos ayudarías a tratar de arreglar todo este desastre?" preguntaba la rubia con un tono de voz suave.

Kuroka asentía, pero luego entraba en cuenta de algo.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntaba Kuroka "¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

"Tranquila, tranquila" decía Yasaka mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Kuroka "¿Ven? Ahora Kuroka está más calmada" decía Yasaka mientras miraba a los demás presentes en la sala.

A la nekomata le llamó la atención lo que dijo Yasaka y la veía con duda.

"Kuroka, hay algo que debes saber sobre Issei, o más bien, sobre la **Boosted Gear** " decía con un tono de voz serio la kyuubi.

"¿No has notado que estás más tranquila que antes?" preguntaba Yasaka.

Kuroka solo la veía con duda al no entender lo que preguntaba.

"Has un esfuerzo por favor y recuerda como actuabas en los últimos meses" pedía Yasaka y Kuroka decidió seguir su petición "Recuerda como actuabas cuando hablaban o mencionaban a Issei"

Y Kuroka hizo un esfuerzo para recordar las cosas y como su fuera una epifanía recibió de golpe todos esos recuerdos.

Recordaba cómo se sintió devastada al saber que Issei había tomado una misión de un año sin haberse despedido de ella.

Cómo llego a descubrir la treta de Rias y las demás y que tan molesta se puso al creer que esa fue la razón de que Issei aceptara dicha misión.

También la decepción que sintió por su hermana al saber que ella tomo parte de esos desafortunados eventos y alivió luego de saber que ella y la monja rubia no lo hacían con malas intenciones.

Luego como ella se hizo más cercana a Rossweisse luego de que está dejara de hablar un tiempo con Rias y las demás y como entre ella, la valquiria y Vali casi se la pasaban todo el tiempo hablando de Issei y que harían con él cuando esté regresara.

Después que tan triste se puso al saber que Issei no regresaría luego del año y ella creía que algo malo había pasado.

También que tan hostil se volvió con las chicas del séquito Gremory y la hija menor de los Phenex cada vez que hablaban de Issei y más debido a la desconfianza que tenían las unas con las otras.

Y por último que tan violenta llegaba a ponerse con Akeno o Rias cuando discutía con ellas.

Y luego de todos esos recuerdos a Kuroka se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa y ahora que lo pensaba mejor se sentía más tranquila que antes ya que cuando pensaba en lo que había pasado se sentía más tensa.

"Veo que ahora te has dado cuenta" decía Yasaka haciendo que Kuroka la viera con una mezcla de duda y sorpresa.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" preguntaba con miedo Kuroka.

"Te libere" decía Yasaka haciendo que a la pelinegra le entrara la duda de lo que decía.

Kuroka entonces veía a los demás y podía notar como Sona, Tsubaki y Rossweisse veían con cierto asombro, como si hubieran descubierto algo nuevo, mientras que Gabriel y Dulio veían, la rubia con seriedad y el chico con sorpresa, dejando de lado su típica expresión relajada.

"Como les había platicado con anterioridad" decía Yasaka "Ahora esto será más sencillo" decía Yasaka.

"¿Exactamente qué hiciste?" preguntaba Kuroka "Y déjate de rodeos y respóndeme de una vez!" pedía la nekomata muy seria pues solo estaban dándole vueltas al asunto.

"Ok, solo no te desesperes" decía Yasaka "¿Recuerdas lo que te hice cuando llegaste a platicarme lo que había pasado con anterioridad, lo que paso en la reunión con el líder de D.H.?"

"Mmm" pensaba Kuroka mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba recordar "Ahora lo recuerdo! Me hiciste lo mismo que les hiciste a Xenovia e Irina!" decía Kuroka sorprendida y molesta.

"Así es, pero lo hice para que las tres estuvieran en las mejores condiciones para ayudarnos a arreglar todo este embrollo" respondía Yasaka "Estoy segura que ya te diste cuenta que estás más calmada y que ahora piensas con más claridad ¿no?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" decía Kuroka pensando.

"De hecho si, ahora estás más calmada siendo que antes, en cuanto mencionábamos a Issei tú te ponías a la defensiva y hasta nos llegabas a amenazar o te ponías violenta" intervenía Sona mientras recordaba como a veces Kuroka se ponía agresiva.

"Pues verás" hablaba de nuevo Yasaka ganándose la atención de Kuroka "Lo que hice fue un ritual para expulsar el aura draconiana que afectaba las emociones, esa era el aura roja que salía del cuerpo de Xenovia e Irina"

"¿Afectar las emociones nya?" preguntaba Kuroka.

"Así es, y en tu caso también había un aura blanca" respondía Yasaka.

"¿Aura roja? ¿Aura blanca?" musitaba Kuroka "¿Acaso eso tiene que ver… con Issei-kun y Vali-chan nya?" preguntaba la nekomata.

"Exacto" decía Yasaka.

"Entonces… eso significa que… todo lo que sentía… ¿era mentira?" preguntaba sin poder creérselo Kuroka y al punto de las lágrimas.

"No saques conclusiones apresuradas" decía de golpe Yasaka "Los sentimientos de amor y amistad que tienes por Issei y Vali respectivamente son cien por ciento verdaderos"

"Entonces… ¿Qué significaban esas auras?" preguntaba Kuroka un poco más calmada.

"Es algo que afecta a las personas cercanas a los portadores de los dragones celestiales" le respondía Yasaka "Gabriel sabe sobre eso y los demás tienen una idea"

Kuroka se giraba para ver a los demás presentes en la sala buscando respuestas.

"Yasaka-sama nos explicó a nosotros antes así que sabemos a que se refiere" decía Rossweisse.

"Azazel-sensei ya nos había comentado sobre esto en el pasado, pero no creía que también afectara más allá de nosotros" hablaba Sona.

"Pero al parecer si era verdad y toda persona quien fuera cercana a los dos portadores se ven afectados tarde o temprano" ahora Tsubaki decía.

"Michael-sama me había dicho sobre esto así que yo también sabía algo acerca de esto" decía Dulio.

"¿Acaso se refieren a…?" hablaba Kuroka recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos los demás.

"Así es" decía Yasaka.

"La maldición de los portadores de la **Boosted Gear** y la **Divine Dividing** " decía Gabriel con un tono serio.

"Esa era la razón del por qué tú y las demás chicas actuaban de manera tan violenta" hablaba otra vez Yasaka "Las auras draconianas las afectaban de tal forma que les hacía desarrollar sentimientos negativos como la obsesión, los celos, la posesividad, la desconfianza, etc." decía Yasaka.

"¿Y qué hay de los demás?" preguntaba Kuroka.

"Bueno, esos sentimientos que te explique son los que presentan las personas enamoradas de los portadores" empezaba a explicar Yasaka "Para las demás personas las emociones que se desarrollan son de desconfianza, ansiedad y perdida de la razón por lo que actúan de manera distinta a como son en realidad"

"¿Nya?" Kuroka se quedaba sin palabras.

"Eso explicaría el por qué Ajuka-sama actuaba de manera distinta y se notaba más nervioso y no estaba tranquilo y mi hermana empezó a desarrollar está obsesión por Hyodou" le decía Sona a la nekoshou.

"Y también el por qué Sirzechs-sama y Grayfia-sama también se vieron afectados" ahora Tsubaki hablaba.

"Ellos terminaron por pasar mucho tiempo con Issei y eso provoco que el aura les afectara, a distintos niveles, pero les afecto" decía Yasaka "Sirzechs y Grayfia en las reuniones de la familia Gremory; Serafall en las grabaciones de ambos programas y; Ajuka cuando le pidió parte de su poder para sus piezas y pasó tiempo estudiando la **Boosted Gear** y el asombroso aumento de fuerza de Issei en tan poco tiempo" explicaba Yasaka.

"En pocas palabras, las personas que hayan interactuado más tiempo con los portadores de los dragones celestiales son los más afectados, por ello es que Azazel, Odín y tus compañeros de equipo también se vieron afectados, por parte de Vali" decía Gabriel.

"¿Incluso ellos?" cuestionaba Kuroka.

"Si, no necesariamente tienen que ser afectadas las personas que se enamoren de los portadores, sino también sus seres queridos cercanos como amigos o familia" decía Yasaka.

"Pero usted dijo que Odín-sama nos estaba ayudando y Rossweisse está también aquí, ¿ellos no fueron afectados también?" cuestionaba Kuroka.

"Si, si fueron afectados, pero gracias a la abuela de Rossweisse se evitó que las cosas escalaran" decía Yasaka y miraba a la valquiria para que explicara más a fondo y Kuroka veía a la peli-platina.

"Mi abuela es una gran conocedora de runas y ella se percató del estado en el que me encontraba así que actuó rápido y evito que me viera muy afectada por la maldición de la **Boosted Gear** y en cuanto a Odín ayudó que su poder mantuviera a raya la influencia de la **Divine Dividing** " explicaba Rossweisse.

"Lo que debes tomar en cuenta es que para verte afectado debes de pasar mucho tiempo con los portadores para que surta efecto" hablaba Gabriel "Y es por ello que solo Falbium-san no se ha visto afectado y él también está apoyándonos"

"¿y qué hay de los ángeles?" preguntaba la pelinegra.

"Nosotros no nos vemos afectados por el poder divino y porque en nosotros los ángeles predominan los sentimientos puros que nos ayudan a mantener la mente despejada, pero con suficiente tiempo nos vemos afectados y corremos el riesgo de caer y por ello mi hermano últimamente se ha aislado en el cielo para limpiar su sistema" explicaba Gabriel.

"Pero ¿Qué hay de Irina?"

"Ella no es un ángel puro por lo que es más fácil que se vea afectada y Xenovia es un demonio reencarnado por lo que aún es más sencillo que ella se vea afectada" comentaba Gabriel.

"¿Y qué hay los demás?" volvía a preguntar Kuroka.

"Sona y Tsubaki no han convivido tanto con Issei-kun y recién desarrollaron sentimientos por él, pero a raíz de eventos aislados" decía Gabriel.

"Tsubaki como resultado del rechazo de Kiba" decía Rossweisse haciendo que la pelinegra de lentes bajara la mirada con tristeza haciendo que la valquiria se sintiera culpable de lo que dijo y como lo dijo "Perdón!"

"No… no hay de que preocuparse…" decía no muy animada Tsubaki.

"Y por otro lado Sona tiene su caso con Saji" decía Gabriel.

"Cierto, creía que te gustaba tu peón" Kuroka le cuestionaba a la heredera Sitri.

"Yo también lo creía, pero me di cuenta que lo que sentía por él no era amor, simplemente lo veía como mi hermano" decía Sona.

"¿Y entonces, por qué Issei?" cuestionaba Kuroka.

"Veía como trataba a Rias y las demás y yo… quería saber lo que se sentía… jamás había estado en una relación y quería… quería experimentar eso e Issei… bueno, él sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres a pesar de ser un pervertido" explicaba Sona.

"Ya veo…" decía Kuroka "Pero entonces, ¿Qué hay de usted Yasaka-sama?"

"Fufufu" reía la kyuubi "¿Acaso crees que es la primera vez que he conocido a alguno de los portadores de Ddraig o Albion?" decía la rubia.

Está revelación llamó la atención de Kuroka quien veía con los ojos bien abiertos a la kyuubi.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso Yasaka-sama?" preguntaba la pelinegra.

"Vamos Kuroka, soy una youkai que ha vivido milenios, ¿En serio piensas que con todos mis años de vida no me he encontrado con algún portador anterior de Ddraig o Albion?" preguntaba la kyuubi.

"Bueno, ahora que lo pone así…"

"De hecho llegue a conocer a quien fue la portadora más fuerte de Ddraig y también a un portador de Albion el cual se vio inmiscuido en un problema similar al que tenemos y fue de hecho lo que me permitió saber sobre la maldición de los dragones celestiales y sus portadores y cómo actuar ante esa situación" explicaba Yasaka con una expresión sería.

"Ya veo…" susurraba Kuroka "Un momento! ¿Qué hay de Asia?" preguntaba la nekomata.

"Lamento decirte que ella no nos sería de ayuda por ahora, tampoco tu pequeña hermana, ni Rias ni Akeno" decía Yasaka.

"¿A que se refiere?" preguntaba Kuroka con nerviosismo al escuchar sobre su querida hermana "¿Qué pasa con Shirone-nya?"

"Ella y las otras tres chicas son las más afectadas pues el aura draconiana a la que ellas se vieron expuestas fue mayor, en especial en Koneko al momento de absorber Senjutsu pues lo hacía para sanar a Issei y a la vez más aura draconiana entraba en ella" decía Yasaka.

"Y la cantidad de tiempo que compartieron con Issei también afecto" decía Sona.

"Necesitaríamos de unas runas y hechizos de sellado más poderosos, en especial con Koneko, y para eso necesitamos a Le Fay y ella es la prioridad" explicaba Gabriel.

"Esperen un momento ¿Qué hay de Ravel?" preguntaba otra vez Kuroka.

"Ella está con su hermano Riser aún en la misión de buscar células rebeldes de la Brigada del Khaos, pero si es posible contactaremos con ella y tal vez pueda sernos también de ayuda" volvía a hablar Yasaka.

"Mmm" luego de todo lo que se había dicho Kuroka tenía mucha información para procesar y la nekomata se quedaba sentada pensando en todo.

Y de repente sintió una mano en su hombro y levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con la líder de la facción youkai quien la veía con una mezcla de calidez y seriedad.

"Entonces Kuroka, ¿Vas a ayudarnos?" preguntaba con una minúscula sonrisa Yasaka.

Kuroka volvía a bajar la mirada y pensaba en todo.

Tenía la posibilidad de ayudar y hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Sabía que tenían primero que ayudar a los demás y liberarlos del aura de la **Boosted Gear** y la **Divine Dividing**.

Y encargarse también del grupo D.H.

En especial de la doctora Alessandra pues Kuroka había sentido algo mal con esa mujer y en verdad la ponía en alerta su mera presencia.

Pero más importante era liberar a su pequeña hermana de este embrollo siendo que la nekomata mayor se había prometido siempre protegerla y ahora era el momento para hacerlo.

Así que con una firme voluntad Kuroka veía a Yasaka a los ojos.

"Si"

Y aceptaba formar parte del grupo de Yasaka.

Cuando los demás escucharon la respuesta afirmativa de Kuroka esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa ya que entre más personas estuvieran involucradas podrían tener mayor posibilidad de éxito.

"¿Y… qué tengo que hacer?" preguntaba Kuroka.

"Lo primero" decía Yasaka "Es esperar a que Xenovia e Irina despierten y explicarles lo que te explique a ti hace unos momentos" la kyuubi estaba algo desanimada al recordar que tenía que repetir todo de nuevo.

"Y de ahí lo siguiente es buscar a Ravel para ver si ella puede ser de ayuda" decía Gabriel.

"Y luego esperar a que Odín-sama tenga las runas que necesitamos para ayudar a Rias y las demás" decía Rossweisse.

"Pero antes debemos traer a Le Fay de nuestro lado ya que sería de mucha ayuda con las runas" intervenía Sona.

"Y una vez que tengamos eso podemos empezar a ayudar a los líderes de las facciones" decía Dulio.

"Y al final a Rias y las demás pues ellas cuentan con una mayor cantidad de aura draconiana" terminaba de decir Tsubaki.

"Y a todo eso ¿Qué hay de Kiba y Gasper?" preguntaba Kuroka dejando a todos los demás presentes helados.

"Mierda" decía Yasaka luego de permanecer en silencio "Nos olvidamos de ellos…"

Todos se veían avergonzados ya que habían olvidado al caballero Gremory y al dhampir.

"…"

"Rayos"

"Oigan" ahora hablaba Dulio quien se había dado cuenta de otra cosa y todos lo veían "¿Y Kunou?"

"…"

Y otra vez la sala se sumergió en un silencio incomodo…

"Demonios" susurraba Yasaka con preocupación.

 **(Cambio de escena – Kuoh)**

En la casa de la familia Hyodou se encontraban en la actualidad solo tres personas dentro de la misma.

En la habitación perteneciente a cierto castaño se encontraban tres personas descansando en la cama gracias al bulto que se podían apreciar debajo de las sabanas.

*Rustle* *Rustle*

Una de las personas que estaba descansando en la cama empezaban a moverse y poco a poco se levantaba mientras se quitaba la sabana que le cubría.

"Fuaahh" la figura bostezaba mientras se levantaba de la cama con cuidado para evitar despertar a las otras dos y se acercaba a una de las ventanas y abría las persianas para dejar que la luz del sol entrara.

"Ara, ara parece que este va a ser un buen día" hablaba la figura revelando, gracias al tic verbal, que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Akeno a quien se le podía apreciar que estaba totalmente desnuda mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la cama y veía con una mirada llena de amor a una de las dos figuras que permanecía dormida.

Y está otra figura resulto ser Issei quien se encontraba dormido mientras era abrazado de manera cariñosa por cierta pelirroja quien parecía acurrucarse aún más luego de sentir como las sabanas descubrían parte de su cuerpo.

"Issei-kun" decía Akeno de manera suave "Issei-kun, hora de despertar" la híbrido sacudía suavemente a Issei sin recibir respuesta alguna.

"Akeno" hablaba de repente Rias haciendo notar que estaba despierta, más no abría los ojos ni se separaba de Issei "No molestes, quiero descansar junto a mí Ise" gruñía la pelirroja mientras abría un ojo y veía con molestia a su reina.

Pero Akeno no se inmutaba y solo le dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona típica de ella a la pelirroja quien se levantaba poco a poco para deleite de la pelinegra que veía como se separaba la pelirroja del castaño.

"Mph… como sea" decía Rias mientras se levantaba por completo demostrando que estaba también desnuda "Ise, anda, es hora de tomar un baño" y al momento de decir eso Rias hacía uso de la máquina de control mental que le había dado Marianne con anterioridad y los ojos de Issei se ponían azules y acataba la orden de la pelirroja y se levantaba de la cama demostrando que llevaba puesta una camisa y unos shorts y se dirigía en camino al baño.

Rias estaba a punto de seguir al castaño cuando fue detenida por Akeno quien la sostenía de la mano.

La pelirroja se giraba para ver a la pelinegra quien le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa Akeno?" preguntaba la pelirroja.

"Rias… ¿esto… está bien?" preguntaba Akeno con una mirada apagada "¿No estamos aprovechándonos de la situación?" decía la pelinegra con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Pero Rias se mantenía en silencio y sus ojos eran cubiertos por una sombra.

"¿De que hablas Akeno?" preguntaba la pelirroja mientras levantaba la mirada "Ise está con nosotras, Ise volvió" decía con una mirada demente la pelirroja y con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

"…" Akeno solo podía ver a su amiga que cada día estaba más cerca de la locura.

"Mi Ise volvió para estar conmigo" decía la pelirroja quien tenía una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro "Y no voy a dejar que nadie me aparte de él… no de nuevo" el tono de Rias era sombrío.

"Rias… ¿Y qué har de las demás?" preguntaba Akeno intranquila por la forma de actuar de su amiga.

"Las demás…" susurraba Rias "Ellas solo quieren a Ise para si mismas" gruñía Rias.

"No, no es así Rias, ellas también aman a Issei-kun, ¿Acaso quieres alejarlas del hombre que aman?" preguntaba Akeno.

"No… no… ellas también quieren alejar a mi Ise de nuestro lado!" Rias empezaba a alterarse "¡¿Es que acaso quieres que Ise se aleje de nosotras de nuevo?!"

"Rias!"

"¡¿Es que quieres estar sola de nuevo Akeno?!" cuestionaba la pelirroja y lo que dijo hizo que Akeno se detuviera en seco a pensar en lo que decía.

Las palabras de Rias hicieron eco en la mente de Akeno y un brillo tétrico de color verde apareció en los ojos de ambas chicas y se desvaneció tan rápido como surgió.

"…"

"¿Akeno?" preguntaba Rias.

"Tienes… tienes razón Rias" susurraba Akeno "No… no quiero estar sola… quiero a Issei-kun… y no dejare… no dejare que lo alejen de mí" hablaba más fuerte Akeno con un tono decidido.

"Lo ves…" decía Rias "Lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto, nuestro amor por Issei justifica nuestras acciones"

"Pero en serio ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las demás?" preguntaba Akeno.

"Mantenerlas lo más alejado posible de Issei… no dejare que lo alejen de nosotras, de mí, Ise es mío y de nadie más" decía de manera sombría Rias.

"¿Y qué hay de mí?" preguntaba Akeno con un tono desafiante.

"Supongo que también podrás tenerlo un poco Akeno, pero que no se te olvide que Ise me pertenece" decía sin tomarle importancia a la situación.

"En todo caso, las demás regresarán pronto y sabrán que Issei-kun está aquí y las cosas se pondrán difíciles" decía Akeno.

"No me preocupa" decía Rias "Puedo ordenarle a Koneko que se mantenga al lado de Vali y decirle que evite que esa maldita zorra se acerque junto a la odiosa de Kuroka; con Asia, ella está en el inframundo en el territorio Gremory, voy a pedirle que se quede en el inframundo en el hospital de la familia Sona; Xenovia e Irina fueron llamadas por Yasaka-sama para que fueran a Kyoto así que me ocupare de ellas después; Rossweisse no ha regresado, pero ya pensare en algo para ella; no he sabido nada de Ravel; y para Sona y los demás, pues habrá que ser más cuidadosos cuando estemos en presencia de ellos"

La pelirroja explicaba mientras que Akeno la veía con seriedad, si querían mantener a Issei con ellas debían ser muy cuidadosas.

"¿Y qué haremos con Azazel-sensei y Sirzechs-sama?" preguntaba Akeno "Ellos dijeron que en cuanto Issei-kun estuvieran con nosotros lo lleváramos con Ajuka-sama para que lo sacaran de su control mentas"

"…" Rias se mantenía en silencio y Akeno solo la veía.

"¿Rias?"

"Si lo llevamos, Ise saldrá del control mental… ¿Y si nos deja?" preguntaba asustada Rias "¿Y si Ise recuerda lo que pasó hace dos años? ¿Y si decide abandonarme?" la pelirroja estaba paranoica.

"Rias" Akeno veía con tristeza a su amiga.

"Mi Ise…"

"No te preocupes, Issei-kun no nos abandonara…"

"Pero…"

"Nos aseguraremos de darle una razón para no hacerlo…" decía Akeno con una mirada sugestiva y Rias captó el mensaje.

"No" Respondía de manera seca la pelirroja "No le haremos eso a mí Ise, quiero que mi primera vez, mi primera vez con él sea especial, ¿entendiste? Y tampoco quiero que té le hagas algo de eso"

"Bien" bufaba molesta Akeno.

"Ahora andando, te daré la oportunidad de tomar un baño junto a mi querido Ise" decía Rias mientras se dirigía en compañía de Akeno había el baño ya que Issei las estaba esperando dentro del mismo.

 **(Cambio de escena – Base de D.H.)**

En la base de D.H. se encontraban los padres de Issei quienes estaban estresados pues desde que llegaron no habían visto a su hijo, más las horrendas anécdotas contadas por esa chica Eva tenían a los señores Hyodou queriendo respuestas.

Habían también conocido al que se denominaba líder del grupo y a pesar de demostrar ser alguien con intenciones medianamente nobles, no podían evitar recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar Issei según lo que contaban y eso hacía que desconfiaran, y mucho, de los miembros.

Y desde entonces los padres de Issei se negaban a hablar con algún miembro que no fuera Reginald o la misma Alessandra.

Aunque los padres de Issei sentían una especie de escalofrío cada vez que veían a la doctora…

Como ahora…

*Toc* *Toc*

Alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación donde estaban los padres de Issei.

"¿Quién es?" preguntaba de manera cautelosa la madre de Issei desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Soy la doctora Alessandra" decía la castaña desde fuera de la habitación.

"!"

Los señores Hyodou se pusieron tensos al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la doctora quien procedió a entrar luego de la señora Hyodou abriera la puerta.

"¿Qué… se le ofrece?" decía algo alterado el señor Hyodou cosa que la doctora logró percibir y le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

"Solo vine para pedirles que me acompañaran por favor"

"¿A dónde?" preguntaba desconfiada la madre de Issei.

"Ya lo sabrán" decía la doctora con una misteriosa sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

"¿Deberíamos seguirla?" preguntaba el padre de Issei.

"No tenemos otra opción…" decía la señora Hyodou.

Y así ambos padres salieron de la habitación y veían a la doctora quien les esperaba y cuando los vio les pidió a ambos que la siguieran y los padres de Issei, sin otra opción, acompañaban a la castaña-

Pero no se percataron de la siniestra sonrisa que tenía la doctora Alessandra…

 **(Cambio de escena – Kyoto, al mismo tiempo que se daba la plática de Yasaka, Kuroka y los demás)**

En el parque principal de la ciudad se encontraba cierta niña rubia quien iba caminando tranquila mientras disfrutaba de un helado.

' _Okaa-sama estaba ocupada hablando con los amigos de Issei-kun…'_ pensaba la niña quien resultaba ser Kunou la que estaba caminando por el parque _'Extraño al Oppai Dragon-chan… tengo una nueva figura coleccionable que quiero que firme'_ la pequeña sonreía al recordar que había conseguido la figura de acción más nueva de la colección y quería que su ídolo la firmara.

La pequeña tenía la mente más despejada y alejada de la preocupación luego de que su madre aplicará el mismo ritual para expulsar al aura draconiana de su sistema y por ello ya no pensaba en los problemas que habían pasado.

"No sé porque diablos tengo que estar con ustedes si ninguna me cae bien"

Kunou escuchaba una voz femenina que parecía estar muy molesta.

"Pienso lo mismo princesita, te detesto con todo mi ser y preferiría que solo estuviéramos nosotras tres en la misión"

Una segunda voz se escuchó llamando la atención de Kunou.

"Cálmense las dos, debemos trabajar en equipo por los próximos meses así que debeos aprender a llevarnos bien por lo menos"

Una tercera voz se escuchaba y Kunou se acercaba poco a poco.

"¿Qué no tú también detestabas a esta tonta?"

Una cuarta voz se escuchaba.

"En un principio si, pero luego de pensar bien las cosas me di cuenta que actuaba de manera inmadura, y si queremos cumplir nuestra meta debemos estar todas en la misma sintonía"

Respondía le tercera voz.

"¿No será solo porque la princesita está embarazada?"

Preguntaba la segunda voz.

"Es otra razón, si, y es que esa futura vida no tiene la culpa de nada y tal vez tú también veas cómo se dan las cosas cuando una mujer espera a un bebé y quizá dejes atrás tu tonta idea"

Respondía la tercera voz.

"Tch" resoplaba la segunda voz.

Kunou, gracias a su curiosidad, termino por aparecer frente a la mesa en la que estaba presentes cuatro mujeres y eran las dueñas de las voces que la pequeña rubia había escuchado.

"¿Are, pero que tenemos aquí?"

Kunou veía con atención a las cuatro féminas las cuales eran muy lindas en los ojos de la niña. Todas vestían con ropas ligeras y la estaban viendo con curiosidad, salvo una que parecía reconocerla.

"¿Qué haces aquí pequeña, perdiste a tu mamá?" preguntaba una de las mujeres.

"Nop" contestaba cantarina la pequeña "Vine a comprar un helado"

"Ya veo…"

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntaba Kunou "¿Y por qué estaban peleando?"

"Ah bueno, esos son problemas de adultos pequeña y bueno, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta me llamó Jazmín" respondía la chica resultando ser, junto con las otras tres, miembros de D.H.

"Yo soy Murayama" respondía la castaña.

"Yo soy Rachelle" ahora contestaba la que parecía la más joven en apariencia.

"Y yo soy Eva" respondía la pelinegra viendo de manera sospechosa a la pequeña rubia, le resultaba conocida…

"¿Y tú como te llamas pequeña?" preguntaba Jazmín con un tono de voz cálido.

"Oh! Me llamó Kunou!" respondía Kunou con una sonrisa haciendo que tres de las cuatro chicas de D.H. abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa.

Estaban en presencia de la hija de la líder de la facción youkai…

 **(Cambio de escena – En alguna parte de Europa)**

En un hotel de lujo en Europa se encontraban dos rubios en la recepción. Parecía que estaban esperando a alguien.

El primero era un hombre rubio que vestía un traje color vino con una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

La segunda era una chica joven con el cabello peinado en un estilo que recordaba a unos taladros. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa que la hacía parecer una princesa.

Estos dos eran Riser y Ravel Phenex.

"¿Estás segura que va a venir?" decía Riser mientras veía a su hermana con una expresión aburrida.

"Silencio onii-sama, ya no ha de tardar en llegar" contestaba Ravel.

Luego de saber cómo las cosas se estaban volviendo más y más complicadas, y también tras conocer que Issei estaba bajo control mental, Ravel se decidió a ser la que sacara a su "Issei-sama" de ese estado tan deplorable y para ello decidió contactar con una persona que le sería de gran ayuda y quien ha tenido poco conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando en la actualidad.

"Mira, ya llego" decía Ravel mientras señalaba a la puerta y veía como una chica de apariencia joven entraba acompañada de unos guardaespaldas que eran un hombre y una mujer de traje negro.

"Ravel! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?" decía la chica mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la rubia y le daba un abrazo que Ravel regresaba con gusto ¿Para que me necesitas?

"Tenemos que hablar de algo de suma importancia…" contestaba Ravel con un tono de voz serio haciendo que la otra chica levantara la ceja al escucharla.

"Elmenhilde"

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos y chicas, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.**

 **Muchas cosas sucedieron en este capítulo. Espero escuchar (leer) lo que más les haya llamado la atención.**

 **Y bien, intentare publicar lo más rápido posible aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones.**

 **Y bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hola chicos, capítulo nuevo. Espero que lo disfruten. Sé que es corto, pero bueno, hay una explicación, como toda que pueda tener, al final del capítulo.**

 **Bueno, respondamos reviews:**

 **Tenzalucard123: Así es, la ha perdido por completo.**

 **Zasetsu04: Esa era la idea desde un principio. Ahora a ver que hace la loca de Rias con su nueva actitud y a ver si lo que planea Yasaka da frutos.**

 **Jeffersongongora: Puede que estés algo desquiciado, pero siento que aun así no podrías con la doctora… ni yo sé que diablos planea esa mujer…**

 **El lobo solitaro: Bueno, si no mal recuerdo en el canon se ha mencionado algo acerca de la Boosted Gear y la Divine Dividing y que provocan que la vida de los portadores sea miserable, así como la de las personas cercanas a ellos. Eso es lo que recuerdo.**

 **Neopercival: Esas dos ahora están chifladas. Luego veremos sobre Elmenhilde. Y en este capítulo se verá lo de Kunou, así que no te preocupes, no soy tan desalmado… bueno si lo soy, pero tengo mis principios.**

 **Leader Dbz: Irónico no.**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Alexzero: Gracias por el comentario y bueno, las cosas se complicarán.**

 **Antifanboy: ¿Capítulo corto? Bueno, como sea, gracias por el comentario y el apoyo y en este capítulo tendremos un poco más de desarrollo para las chicas de D.H., espero y lo disfrutes.**

 **Jimsop098: Espera y lo verás.**

 **Carlos trujillo: Ya lo arreglé.**

 **StarGod Yun Che: ¿Issei prestar y luego varias risas? Bueno, eso si que no lo entendí. Y bueno, gracias por leer hasta donde hayas querido camarada y que bueno que te divirtió el fic ya que al final de cuentas es para lo que uno escribe sea en esta página o como autor de libros: para entretener.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi y todo el que trabaje en la franquicia.**

 **Ya quiero que se estrene la nueva temporada! Me gustan los diseños de las chicas. Ahora parecen personajes de un he- digo… ahem… ahora se asemejan más al manga.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: En Kyoto con las chicas**

 **(Kyoto – Con Kunou)**

La pequeña kitsune se encontraba aun en presencia de las cuatro chicas de D.H., sin saber que ellas pertenecían a dicho grupo, y mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro angelical e inocente mientras veía a las mujeres que se encontraban sentadas aun y con una expresión de sorpresa al saber la identidad de la pequeña rubia.

' _Así que está pequeña es la hija de la líder de los youkai'_ era el pensamiento en conjunto de tres de las cuatro chicas de D.H.

"Entonces pequeña" hablaba Eva quien veía con una sonrisa a Kunou la cual le devolvía la mirada con una expresión de curiosidad "¿Tu madre sabe que estas aquí?" preguntaba la pelinegra.

"No" respondía algo cantarina Kunou sorprendiendo a las otras tres chicas que acompañaban a Eva.

' _¿Esta sola?'_ pensaba Murayama algo intrigada.

' _¿Qué no es algo peligroso que este aquí sin protección?'_ pensaba Jazmín con un ligero deje de preocupación por la pequeña rubia.

' _¿Qué habrá querido decir Jazmín con lo de cambiar mi idea observando a Eva?'_ los pensamientos de Rachelle estaban en otro sitio pues la loli se preguntaba a qué se refería su amiga.

"Mi mamá estaba ocupada con unos invitados y yo estaba muy aburrida así que me escabullí del templo para venir a comprar un helado" respondía la pequeña con una sonrisa zorruna mientras las chicas veían con interés a la pequeña.

"¿Y el helado?" preguntaba Rachelle sacándole una gota de sudor a sus compañeras por la manera en la que cuestionaba a la pequeña.

"Ya me lo acabé" respondía sin más la pequeña haciendo que la gota de sudor de Eva, Jazmín y Murayama creciera por la manera de responder de la niña rubia.

"¿Tu madre no se preocuparía si no te encuentra?" ahora Murayama era la que preguntaba pues a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado, la chica castaña aún tenía un lugar especial para los niños, y más luego de perder a sus padres.

"Si, pero si logro regresar sin que se haya dado cuenta que salí entonces no habrá problemas" contestaba de manera socarrona Kunou.

"Pequeña, es muy peligroso que estés deambulando tu sola sin supervisión" intentaba regañar de manera suave Jazmín.

Como respuesta Kunou hizo un puchero lo cual causo una reacción muy esperada, y obvia, en las cuatro chicas de D.H.

' _K-kawaii'_ eran los pensamientos en conjunto de las cuatro chicas quienes veían a Kunou con unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y estrujarla como si fuera un peluche.

Todas las presentes se mantenían en silencio luego de la reacción de la pequeña quien tenía una mirada ligeramente molesta pues ella podía cuidarse por si misma ya que su madre había aumentado su entrenamiento luego de la guerra contra Rizevim.

"Sabes pequeña, las chicas tienen razón" decía una voz de repente llamando la atención de todas las presentes quienes se giraban para ver al origen de dicha voz.

Las cuatro chicas de D.H. vieron con sorpresa a la persona que había llegado ya que no se esperaban su aparición mientras que Kunou veía con sorpresa la aparición de una mujer castaña de apariencia madura, pero con un aire juvenil y una sonrisa presente en su rostro.

"Doctora Alessandra!" decía sorprendida Murayama al ver a la científica.

"¿Eh?" la pequeña Kunou veía con intriga la llegada de la mujer la cual se acercaba hasta donde estaba la pequeña y se arrodillaba para estar a su altura y ponía su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña.

"Es muy peligroso que te encuentres tu sola sin supervisión de un adulto" decía la mujer con su típica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y con los ojos cerrados mientras revolvía el cabello de la pequeña rubia.

"Ahm…" Kunou estaba sumamente nerviosa al estar cara a cara con la doctora Alessandra.

"¿Qué pasa pequeña?" preguntaba la doctora con un tono sereno de voz mientras veía a la pequeña con una mirada curiosa.

"Ahm…" Kunou no podía articular palabra alguna ya que estaba muy nerviosa por la presencia de la doctora y la prueba se presentaba con la pequeña temblando ante el tacto de la doctora.

"Vaya, te veías muy jovial hace unos instantes hablando con las chicas" decía Alessandra levantándose "¿Por qué estás nerviosa pequeña?" preguntaba la castaña genuinamente curiosa.

"Ahm… yo… yo…" Kunou estaba sumamente nerviosa ya que la presencia de la doctora le provoca escalofríos.

Mientras el intercambio se daba entre la doctora y la pequeña kitsune, las otras cuatro chicas se mantenían al margen y con distintos pensamientos cruzando las mentes de las chicas.

' _¿Qué está haciendo aquí la doctora?'_ pensaba Murayama.

' _¿Acaso ocurrió algo como para que la doctora este aquí?'_ eran los pensamientos de Jazmín.

' _¿Será que ya terminó su proyecto especial?'_ pensaba Rachelle _'Me había dicho que terminaría por estas fechas…'_

' _¡¿Qué demonios hace esa maldita aquí?!'_ pensaba iracunda Eva al ver a una de las personas que más detestaba _'Algo me huele mal con ella estando aquí…'_

"Vamos pequeña, puedes estar tranquila que no te voy a hacer nada malo" decía Alessandra mientras se acercaba a Kunou quien adoptó una mirada de miedo e instintivamente daba un paso hacia atrás.

"Aléjate de mi hija en este mismo instante" una voz con tono frío decía a espaldas de Alessandra quien fue rodeada por el cuello por un brazo mientras que una punta felpuda se posicionaba a un costado de su rostro.

La mujer castaña veía con impasividad hacia el lado opuesto y se topaba con el rostro serio de Yasaka quien veía con mucha seriedad a la doctora.

"Más te vale no haberle hecho algo a mi pequeña o si no…" decía Yasaka dejando la amenaza al aire y haciendo que Alessandra levantara una ceja en señal de intriga.

"No sé de que me está hablando señora Yasaka" hablaba con serenidad Alessandra "Yo no tenía pensado lastimar a su hija ni hacerle algo que perjudicara su integridad"

Yasaka levantaba una ceja al escuchar las palabras de Alessandra mientras que incrementaba el agarre que tenía en la doctora la cual en ningún momento se veía preocupada por su propia seguridad.

"¿En serio?" preguntaba con sarcasmo Yasaka "Porque sé unas cuantas cosas sobre usted y no me dejan una buena impresión sobre su persona"

"Le aseguró que cualquier cosa que usted sepa de mí puede estar sobre-exagerado" contestaba la doctora "He conocido muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida con los cuales no llegue a tener una buena interacción por lo que no me sorprendería que ellos terminen por intentar difamarme…" explicaba la doctora.

"Eso puede estar abierto a discusión" decía Yasaka sin aflojar el agarre.

"Si se refiere a su homólogo el señor Ajuka Beelzebub entonces le aseguro que él también tiene una mala impresión de mi persona"

Al escuchar el nombre de Ajuka, Yasaka afiló la mirada pues al parecer la doctora sabía demasiado.

"¿Usted conoció al maou Beelzebub?" preguntaba Yasaka.

"Así es, digamos que tuvimos unos desacuerdos ya que el buscaba reclutarme para su pequeño grupo, pero tuve que declinar pues no era lo que buscaba en ese momento…" decía Alessandra.

"¿Y acaso puedo saber entonces que es lo que una persona como usted busca?" preguntaba con un tono de curiosidad Yasaka.

"La verdad señora Yasaka es que por el momento solo tengo una meta la cual quiero alcanzar…" decía Alessandra mientras veía de reojo a las chicas de D.H. las cuales se mantenían al margen del intercambio entre ambas mujeres mayores con distintas expresiones.

Jazmín y Murayama veían con la mirada afilada mientras que cada una estaba preparada para entrar en acción ante la menor provocación.

Eva, por su parte, veía con impasividad lo que pasaba, no mostraba reacción alguna.

Pero Rachelle veía con una ligera pizca de temor que se podía apreciar en sus ojos rojos.

Kunou, por otro lado, estaba asustada por la interacción ya que eran pocas las veces que veía a su madre actuar de manera tan seria.

"Una promesa que debo cumplir…" terminaba de decir Alessandra mientras su mirada se centraba por un par de segundos más en la chica de cabello rubio opaco y ojos rojos.

Yasaka pudo apreciar la mirada que Alessandra le dirigía hacia las chicas de D.H., pero falló en percatarse de la mirada dedicada hacia Rachelle.

"¿Hay algo más?" preguntaba Yasaka queriendo saber más sobre la castaña.

"Voy a ser cien por ciento honesta con usted señora Yasaka" decía Alessandra con un tono de voz grave "La verdad es que yo…"

Yasaka estaba intrigada por lo que fuera a decir la doctora y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, intimidad por el tono de voz de la mujer.

"Yo…" decía Alessandra al momento que se giraba para ver a Yasaka con una expresión de total seriedad.

La líder youkai estaba preparada para lo que pudiera decir la mujer castaña.

"Yo no sé que más quiero en la vida"

Soltaba de repente Alessandra haciendo que Yasaka se sorprendiera por la respuesta hasta el punto que aflojo su agarre y la castaña aprovecho para zafarse de manera delicada mientras retiraba el brazo de la kyuubi mayor de su cuello y se posicionaba frente a la rubia.

Yasaka se dio cuenta tarde de la acción de la mujer y se maldijo mentalmente por haber aflojado el agarre.

"¿Acaso me está tomando el pelo señora Alessandra?" pregunta con un deje de molestia Yasaka.

"Señorita, por favor, todavía no me caso" contestaba Alessandra regresando a su típica sonrisa "Y no le estoy tomando el pelo, la verdad es que nunca he pensado que quiero hacer en la vida… sé que suena extraño que una mujer de mi edad aún no tenga decidido esa cuestión, pero es que simplemente no puedo pensar en algo…"

Lo que decía Alessandra hacía que las alarmas saltaran en Yasaka pues una persona de las capacidades de Alessandra y sin una meta especifica en la vida resultaba ser una combinación por demás peligrosa pues no tendría una decisión concreta y resultaba ser muy volátil en ese sentido.

"Sabe algo, creo que en lugar de estar cuestionando mis decisiones de vida debería ver a su hija la cual se ve algo nerviosa" mencionaba Alessandra volteando a ver a Kunou quien se sintió intimidada por la mirada de la doctora.

Yasaka veía a su hija con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación pues se había olvidado por completo del estado en el que había encontrado a Kunou cuando vio que estaba interactuando con la doctora.

"Esto no ha acabado _señorita_ Alessandra" decía Yasaka.

"Al contrario señora Yasaka, no hay razón alguna para que nosotras tengamos una especie de batalla entre nosotras, así que, con su permiso, yo me retiro" decía Alessandra mientras se alejaba de donde estaba Yasaka.

La rubia mayor veía con ojo analítico a la castaña quien se alejaba en dirección de las demás chicas de D.H. y la kyuubi rápidamente dejaba de lado esos pensamientos para girarse a ver a su hija.

"Kunou-chan" decía la kyuubi mayor mientras abrazaba de manera cálida a su hija quien simplemente devolvía el gesto mientras temblaba ligeramente "Tranquila, tranquila"

"Okaa-sama" decía la pequeña kyuubi.

"Vámonos mi pequeña" decía la kyuubi mientras que ella y la pequeña rubia desaparecían en una cortina de fuego kitsune y al perderse por completo el área en donde se encontraban parecía cambiar y de repente varias personas aparecieron caminando y compartiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Ara, ara, al parecer estábamos en una especie de zona alterada por la magia de la señora Yasaka" mencionaba Alessandra quien se vio ligeramente sorprendida.

Caso contrario con las chicas quienes estaban sumamente sorprendidas al ver como de la nada surgían varias personas y todas recordaron que, de hecho, estaban en un parque.

"Esto si que es interesante…" decía Alessandra quien se giraba para ir en dirección de donde estaban las chicas cuando fue detenida por un borrón que la tacleo y la tomó por sorpresa.

"Uff…" la mujer casi perdía el equilibrio y caía al piso, peor logro mantener la posición "¿Are?"

La doctora dirigía la mirada hacia el bulto que estaba abrazándola y se encontraba con Rachelle quien la tenía aprisionándola con un fuerte agarre.

"Rachelle" decía Alessandra con un tono de voz suave y cálido que era muy extraño escuchar en la doctora. La castaña tomaba a la chica de sus hombros y de manera gentil la separaba para verla al rostro y se topó con la chica llorando.

"Sniff… sniff…"

"¿Qué pasa Rachelle?" preguntaba con suavidad Alessandra quien veía a los ojos a la chica y podía apreciar como sus orbes rojos tenían lágrimas saliendo a cantaros.

"Sniff… sniff… yo… yo… tenía miedo" decía la chica con dificultad "Tenía miedo de que… de que algo… te pasara…"

"Tranquila Rachelle, no pasó nada" contestaba Alessandra mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida a Rachelle.

"Sniff… no quiero…" decía Rachelle, pero el sentimiento le ganaba y no podía articular palabra.

"¿Mmm?"

"No quiero que te pase algo malo… mamá"

Las palabras de Rachelle enternecían el corazón de la doctora quien le daba una pequeña sonrisa sincera a Rachelle y luego la traía hacia su persona y le daba un abrazo haciendo que el rostro de la chica quedara entre sus pechos, pero Rachelle solo se acurrucaba mientras absorbía el calor que emanaba la mujer.

"Ejem…"

Pero el momento se vio interrumpido de manera cortante por un carraspeo que hizo que las dos féminas vieran el origen.

Y frente a Alessandra y Rachelle se encontraba Eva quien veía a ambas mujeres con una expresión seria en su rostro sin importarle que haya interrumpido el tierno momento que compartían ambas.

"Lamento interrumpir su momento _señoritas_ " decía con un evidente tono sarcástico Eva "Pero me interesa saber qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Alessandra" cuestionaba, no, exigía la pelinegra.

"Por supuesto Eva" decía Alessandra con su característica sonrisa mientras se separaba por completo de Rachelle.

Mientras que la chica de ojos rojos veía con una tremenda mirada de muerte a Eva y aun con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con escaparse de sus ojos.

' _Maldita zorra!'_ eran los pensamientos de la chica _'¡¿Cómo te atreves?!'_

"Bueno, estoy aquí en Kyoto por un encargo de parte de tu padre querida Eva" revelaba la doctora.

"¿Qué clase de encargo?" preguntaba Jazmín con intriga.

Murayama, por su parte, se acercaba a donde estaba Rachelle y ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo.

"Uno relacionado con los padres de nuestro querido Issei-kun" decía la mujer con un tono jocoso.

Lo dicho por Alessandra no solo llamó la atención de Eva, Murayama y Jazmín, sino que también propicio un sentimiento de inseguridad en las chicas pues el tono de la doctora sugería que les había hecho algo.

"¡¿Qué les hiciste?!" preguntaba de manera fuerte Eva.

"Nada malo, simplemente hice que se alejaran de esta vida…" decía la doctora con un tono misterioso "Verán, lo que paso fue que…"

 **(Con Alessandra, momentos antes de llegar con las chicas)**

La doctora Alessandra había llegado a Kyoto acompañada de otros dos adultos también de cabellera castaña. Los tres adultos se encontraban caminando en la zona residencial de la ciudad mientras recorrían los barrios más tranquilos de la ciudad.

"Nos alegra que hayamos ganado una casa en esta zona de Kyoto, en verdad que es un lugar muy tranquilo" decía la señora Hyodou quien se encontraba caminando al lado de su esposo mientras que ambos tenían una sonrisa y llevaban unas maletas.

"Si, tenemos mucha suerte" decía el señor Hyodou con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Esperamos sinceramente que disfruten de su nueva vida" decía Alessandra mientras se posicionaba frente a una casa de tamaño promedio "Cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, una cochera, una cocina equipada con todo lo necesario y un sótano, perfecta para que ustedes hagan su vida como les plazca"

"Muchísimas gracias por esto" decía la señora Hyodou dando una leve reverencia.

"No nos agradezca, todo fue suerte de ustedes por ganar este premio" contestaba Alessandra.

"Esperamos poder verla en un futuro señorita Alessandra…" decía el señor Hyodou con una sonrisa, pero luego su rostro adoptó una expresión lasciva mientras veía los firmes pechos de Alessandra creyendo que tanto su esposa como la mujer no se daría cuenta.

*Paf!*

"Ouch!"

"Mis ojos están arriba señor Hyodou" decía Alessandra con una expresión ligeramente molesta mostrada por una vena hinchada que se combinaba con su sonrisa y ojos cerrados "Apreciaría que no viera mis pechos como si fueran caramelos"

"Hoo" la señora Hyodou tomaba el hombro de su esposo mientras esté se asustaba por la expresión "Veo que debo recordarte que estas casado conmigo cariño"

La señora Hyodou tomaba a su esposo por la oreja mientras lo arrastraba hacia su nuevo hogar.

"Nos vemos~" decía de manera cantarina Alessandra viendo como los otros dos castaños entraban en la casa.

Alessandra veía con tranquilidad la casa mientras se alejaba caminando y daba vuelta en una calle llegando hasta donde estaba un automóvil en el cual le mujer subía.

"Arranca" decía Alessandra de repente y el auto procedía a avanzar mientras que la castaña sacaba un comunicador.

" _Reporte"_ la voz de Reginald se escuchaba desde el aparato.

"Fue un rotundo éxito señor Reginald" decía Alessandra "El lavado cerebral fue fructífero y ahora los señores Hyodou creen que son una pareja sin hijos los cuales no ha tenido buena suerte para concebir"

" _Excelente"_ decía Reginald _"Ahora podemos proceder con nuestra misión sin interrupciones"_

"Debo decir Reginald, que me intriga tu manera de ver las cosas, haciendo que los señores Hyodou salgan del camino de una manera no letal" decía Alessandra.

" _Bueno, eso se debe a que matarlos va en contra de mis ideales, y además la forma más sencilla era manipulando la situación para que no se vieran inmiscuidos pues los peligros serían latentes y si algo mortal les pasara eso sería un catalizador negativo para alguien como Issei que posee un poder con una capacidad destructiva con un nivel alto"_

"Ya veo, ahora solo falta que Issei y los demás entiendan los motivos de tus acciones…"

" _Así es, esa es la parte difícil"_

"Pero estoy segura que lo lograras"

" _Eso espero"_ se escuchaba la voz de Reginald _"Bueno, debo partir, tengo nueva información del posible paradero de la serpiente rastrera de McAustin"_

"Suerte señor Reginald" y con esto Alessandra cortaba la transmisión _'Y de todos modos si Issei-kun no está de acuerdo, lo estará gracias a mi nueva… invención…'_ musitaba Alessandra mientras tomaba entre sus manos un extraño objeto negro…

 **(De regreso al momento actual)**

"Y eso fue lo que pasó" decía Alessandra "Ahora con los padres de Issei fuera de la pintura las cosas tomarán un rumbo más sereno pues ahora los señores Hyodou quedan fuera de peligro"

"Pero ¿Qué hay de lo que pueda llegar a pensar Issei sobre todo esto?" preguntaba Eva preocupada por el bienestar de sus _suegros_ , pero conociendo a su padre entonces si cumpliría su palabra de alejarlos del peligro, más eso no quitaba la preocupación que la chica sentía por los padres de su amado.

"Estoy segura que Issei entenderá" contestaba Alessandra "Pero bueno, lo mejor será que yo regrese a la base para ayudar a Reginald en la búsqueda del traidor de McAustin y que ustedes continúen con su misión de encontrar a los grupos renegados tanto de seres naturales como del grupo de McAustin"

"Tiene razón" decía de repente Murayama "Entre más rápido hagamos esto más rápido podré regresar con mi Issei-kun" hablaba la chica con un tono de voz lleno de lujuria.

Lo dicho por Murayama molestó a las demás chicas en diferentes niveles ya que Jazmín veía a Murayama con una mezcla de asco y celos; Rachelle veía con molestia a su amiga, pero a la vez se podían apreciar los celos en su rostro; Eva quería matar a Murayama con la mirada mientras su mano estaba peligrosamente cerca de un arma de fuego que se encontraba escondida en un bolsillo de sus prendas.

"Fufufu" en cambio la doctora Alessandra solo reía divertida "Controla tus impulsos Murayama-san, no queremos que dejes el piso mojado con tus _jugos privados_ " decía de manera cantarina la mujer haciendo que la castaña menor tuviera la decencia de sonrojarse y bajar la mirada avergonzada.

"F-fue solo u-una vez!" decía la chica mientras bufaba y salía caminando en dirección opuesta a la doctora.

"Lo mejor será que la acompañe antes de que mate a alguien con su mal humor" decía de mala gana Jazmín siguiendo a Murayama.

"…" Eva solo veía a la doctora Alessandra con la mirada afilada y se daba vuelta para seguir a las otras dos chicas.

"Bueno… lo mejor será irme madre" decía Rachelle suspirando "Nos vemos"

La chica se alejaba de la doctora cuando fue detenida por la misma castaña quien la veía con una mirada seria.

"¿Qué pasa?" decía de manera nerviosa Rachelle por la mirada de Alessandra.

La doctora solo metía una mano aun bolsillo y sacaba algo que luego pasaba a poner en la mano de Rachelle. La chica joven veía con interés su mano y se encontraba con tres artefactos negros de forma rectangular. Al verlos, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"¿Acaso estos son?" preguntaba la chica recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la doctora.

"Lo son" decía la mujer con una sonrisa "Uno para ti y los otros dos son para Murayama y Jazmín"

"Gracias!" la chica se abalanzaba sobre Alessandra y le daba otro fuerte abrazo.

"Fufufu" Alessandra reía "Diviértete con tu nuevo juguete, pero no lo utilicen aún, todavía no es el momento"

"Lo haré!" decía feliz la chica mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir a sus compañeras mientras guardaba los objetos para después.

Alessandra solo la veía marcharse con una mirada de melancolía.

' _Me gusta verte feliz y también saber puedo hacerte feliz, aunque sea solo una vez antes de que sea tarde'_ pensaba la doctora mientras veía alejarse a la chica de ojos rojos _'Desde que te encontré tú me diste una razón, aunque minúscula, de hacer algo de provecho con mi vida…'_

La imagen de Rachelle a la distancia era cambiada por la de una versión más joven de la chica. La pequeña vestía un pequeño vestido andrajoso mientras que su cabello se veía ligeramente sucio y más descuidado y tenía unos cuantos cortes en sus brazos y piernas.

' _Espero poder lograr ayudarte con tu problema'_ pensaba Alessandra viendo aun a la visión de la pequeña Rachelle.

' _Ya que si no… pues mi vida volverá a ser aburrida…'_

Y con ese último pensamiento la doctora se marchaba en dirección opuesta a las chicas, para seguir con sus actividades…

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, capítulo nuevo del fic. Sé que este capítulo es más corto comparado con los demás, pero es que, como el año pasado, salgo de vacaciones con mi familia el 25 y regresamos hasta el 30 y durante esos días no estoy cerca de una computadora para escribir y no me gusta escribir en el teléfono, así que por esa razón posteo este capítulo.**

 **Ahora, esté capítulo tratara de darle más profundidad a dos personajes en específico: La doctora Alessandra y Rachelle.**

 **Ya sabemos la historia de Eva y Murayama, así que faltaban estas chicas y con esté capítulo iluminamos un poco el trasfondo de estas dos.**

 **Ahora solo faltaría Jazmín.**

 **Bien chicos, les puedo adelantar que el siguiente capítulo tratará sobre la reunión de Ravel con Elmenhilde, un vistazo a la interacción entre un Issei controlado y unas Rias y Akeno sumergidas en la locura y la obsesión, así como la aparición de cierta reina dragón que no ha aparecido ni una sola vez en el fic y la cual, si no mal recuerdo, nadie se ha molestado en mencionar en los reviews.**

 **Bien chicos, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Y bueno, les deseo unas felices fiestas y que la pasen bien y compartan con los suyos y un feliz y prosperó año nuevo.**

 **Los leo después.**


	23. Chapter 22

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **(El autor esquiva un tomatazo)**

 **Perdón, perdón! Ya sé que me tarde en actualizar y por eso les pido una disculpa. En serio estoy avergonzado por haber tardado tres meses en actualizar este fic.**

 **Pero bueno, respondamos reviews para pasar a la lectura.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Jejeje, solo espera y verás.**

 **Asuna-san1998: Gracias por el apoyo y que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Jimsop098: Me interesa lo del personaje neutral y que me ayudes a pensar en uno, solo que esté aparecería hasta la segunda parte. ¿Suena bien? Y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Carlos trujillo: Pues en este capítulo aparece Tiamat.**

 **Alexzero: Descubrirás parte de lo de Tiamat en este capítulo. Y si, la doctora es peligrosa, muy peligrosa…**

 **Zasetsu04: La verdad no tenía nada para los padres de Issei y en lugar de matarlos lo mejor era sacarlos de manera tranquila. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Son Zaiko Midoriya: Gracias por el apoyo y con respecto a Rias y Akeno, jejeje, lee el capítulo y lo verás.**

 **Elnegrokanallon50: Primero: Es exclusivo del fic, o, mejor dicho, una idea que se ha usado en varios fics de DxD tomando como base la naturaleza codiciosa y convenenciera de los demonios. Segundo: Queda establecido que Murayama perdió la cordura y como Issei era el único que conocía que tenía relación con su anterior "vida" pues desarrollo una obsesión por él al sentirse "segura" con una persona conocida. Tercero: Rias no fue castigada por ser la heredera y con las influencias de su familia no recibió un castigo mayor que el de perder la capacidad de ser Rey por un tiempo. Cuarto: Tomare otro camino con Issei cuando se libere del control, si es que se libera y ya se verá lo que pasará con Rias al final de la historia. Es algo que siento sorprenderá a muchos.**

 **King Pro Kevin: Lee el capítulo camarada, ahí estará tu respuesta sobre la loli del infinito.**

 **Angeloid Star: Lo intentaré para tener inspiración. Junto con otras canciones.**

 **Lector Experto: La historia ya la tengo pensada, pero escribo los capítulos en su totalidad con ayuda de unas notas que tengo para los capítulos, para tener la continuidad de los eventos definidos. Por cómo se darán las cosas en esté fic estimo que le quedan uno capítulos más, todo depende de la extensión de cada uno.**

 **Guest: Aquí está el capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Una obsesión fuera de control. La oportunidad de Tiamat.**

 **(Residencia Hyodou)**

En la entrada de la casa de Issei, en Kuoh, se encontraban tres figuras que veían la casa con una mirada seria.

"Entonces Issei ya está aquí…" decía una de las figuras.

"Por lo que nos dijo Yasaka-sama así sería" contestaba la segunda figura.

"Pero recuerden bien, debemos actuar de manera discreta y más por la posibilidad de que Rias y Akeno estén siendo influenciadas por la maldición de la **Boosted Gear** " decía la tercera figura que parecía ser la de mayor edad.

"Entonces no perdamos tiempo y hagamos esto" decía la primera figura mientras se dirigía hacia la casa para entrar.

Y así, las tres figuras se dispusieron a entrar en la residencia.

Pero ¿Quiénes son estas tres figuras?

Pues nada más y nada menos que Xenovia, Irina y Rossweisse quienes habían regresado de Kyoto luego de que las dos chicas más jóvenes fueran liberadas de una parte de la maldición de la **Boosted Gear** , al igual que Kuroka en su momento.

Las dos creyentes de la iglesia, luego de que la situación les fuera explicada por Yasaka y quienes estaban presentes, entendieron lo que estaba pasando y les fue encomendada, junto a Rossweisse, la misión de tratar de traer a Rias, Akeno y Asia a Kyoto para que les fuera aplicado el ritual necesario para purgar la energía negativa de la **Boosted Gear**.

Las tres chicas sabían que sería una misión sumamente difícil, puesto que la posibilidad de que Rias y Akeno actuaran de manera hostil era muy grande por lo que Yasaka les pidió que actuaran de manera discreta sin poner en riesgo la misión pues la heredera Gremory y su reina podrían tener una idea errónea alimentada por la influencia del aura draconiana que les haría creer cosas equivocadas.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Entonces recuerden que es lo que deben de hacer" Yasaka decía mientras veía de manera seria a las tres chicas pertenecientes al séquito Gremory._

 _Las tres chicas asentían con una expresión seria._

 _Luego de que Xenovia e Irina habían despertado después de que Yasaka les había aplicado el ritual purificador, la líder youkai les platicó lo mismo que le había contado a Kuroka anteriormente._

 _Las dos creyentes de la iglesia en un principio quedaron pasmadas por lo que les contaba Yasaka, pero no pasó mucho para que entendieran la situación que estaba pasando. Igual quedaron sorprendidas cuando descubrieron que no solo Kuroka estaba en esto sino también Sona y Tsubaki, así como Gabriel y Dulio lo cual fue lo que dejo aún más sorprendidas a las dos chicas hasta al punto de que se desmayaron al ver a la serafín._

 _Cuando las chicas despertaron (una vez más) y escucharon de palabras de la propia Gabriel que Michael también estaba metido en ese asunto casi se desmayaban de nuevo, de no ser por la rápida acción de Kuroka quien les metió tremendas bofetadas a las dos chicas para evitar que cayeran inconscientes una vez más, aunque como resultado tanto Irina como Xenovia intentaron golpear a Kuroka…_

 _Una vez que las cosas se calmaron las tres chicas regresaron a Kuoh listas para llevar a cabo lo encomendado por Yasaka._

 **(Fin del flashback)**

"Solo para recordar, debemos actuar como si nada, si preguntan en donde estuvimos les diremos que yo estaba en Asgard mientras que ustedes dos…" decía Rossweisse.

"Fuimos llamadas de emergencia por la iglesia y tuvimos que viajar a Italia" decía Irina recibiendo una mirada de aprobación por parte de Rossweisse.

"Exacto" decía la valquiria "Bueno, estamos listas, tenemos la coartada y contamos también con la ventaja de que nuestras mentes están libres de la maldición de la **Boosted Gear** " Rossweisse decía mientras veía a Xenovia e Irina.

"Y por si preguntan Michael-sama apoyará nuestra excusa" decía Irina mientras veía la entrada de la casa.

Rossweisse e Irina caminaban hacía la casa, pero Xenovia se mantenía estática. Las dos chicas veían a la peli-azul con algo de intriga mientras que la chica del mechón verde mantenía una mirada seria dirigida hacia la casa.

"Xenovia… ¿ocurre algo?" preguntaba Irina a su amiga.

"No… no es nada…" decía la peli-azul.

"¿Estás segura?" cuestionaba ahora Rossweisse.

"…" Xenovia se mantenía en silencio.

"Xenovia…"

"Es solo" decía de repente la peli-azul del mechón verde "Es solo que… siento… siento que algo malo va a ocurrir"

"No te preocupes" decía Rossweisse mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica "Todo va a salir bien"

Xenovia veía a Rossweisse y a Irina quienes le daban unas sonrisas de confianza y la peli-azul devolvía el gesto.

Pero ninguna de las tres chicas se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observadas…

Desde una ventana de la residencia Hyodou se podían apreciar unos ojos azules que veían la interacción entre las tres chicas que estaba fuera de la casa.

"Esas perras…" gruñía la persona mientras cerraba la cortina y se alejaba de la ventana "No podemos confiar en nadie" decía la persona mientras otra figura aparecía a su lado.

"Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Las distraeré lo suficiente, mientras tanto prepara todo para nuestra partida"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntaba la segunda figura.

"Si, no hay otra opción, quieren alejarnos de nuestro amado y eso no lo voy a permitir"

Las dos figuras caminaban hasta estar frente a las escaleras. La primera figura se disponía a bajar mientras la segunda figura comenzaba a caminar en dirección de las habitaciones.

"Hazlo rápido Akeno, entre más tiempo estemos aquí más probabilidades van a tener esas malditas de alejarnos de nuestro Issei… de MI Ise"

"Como desees Rias" contestaba Akeno.

Y así, las dos chicas se disponían a llevar a cabo sus respectivas tareas, todo mientras los ojos de ambas chicas, un par azul y un par morado, brillaban de manera tétrica con un destello verde por un par de segundos…

"No me alejaran de mi Ise" gruñía la pelirroja mientras que se perdía entre la oscuridad de la casa.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Durante los días que el séquito de la pelirroja se encontraba separado y que Issei había sido entregado a Rias y Akeno por parte de los dos agentes de D.H., la heredera pelirroja y su reina habían aprovechado ese tiempo para pasarlo al lado de Issei y aunque el chico estuviera bajo un fuerte control mental eso no detuvo a la pelirroja quien termino por aprovecharse de la situación junto a Akeno._

 _ **(Habitación de Issei – un día después del regreso del castaño)**_

 _Dentro de la habitación se podían apreciar tres cuerpos recostados en la cama siendo cubiertos por una sabana._

" _Aahh"_

 _Cuando de repente una de las figuras, la que estaba en uno de los costados, se levantaba mientras soltaba un ligero bostezo._

" _¿Qué hora es?" preguntaba la figura mientras se podía apreciar una larga cabellera negra y se giraba para ver el reloj de la cómoda._

" _Ara, ara" se escuchaba decir a la figura "Ya es muy tarde" la figura se giraba de nuevo para ver a las otras dos personas que aún se encontraban acostadas y durmiendo._

" _Issei-kun" decía la chica, quien resulto ser Akeno, mientras veía de manera dulce al castaño quien se encontraba dormido. La chica procedió a acercar su rostro hacía el rostro del castaño, dejando ver se cuerpo desnudo que estaba siendo cubierto solo por la sabana._

 _Los labios de Akeno estaban a nada de toparse con los labios de Issei y cuando la pelinegra estaba dispuesta a conectarlos…_

" _Ejem"_

 _Fue interrumpida por la otra figura que estaba recostada del otro lado de Issei._

" _¿Qué demonios ibas a hacer Akeno?"_

" _Rias" decía de manera ligeramente seca la pelinegra._

 _Y precisamente era la pelirroja quien había interrumpido a la chica mitad caído mitad demonio._

 _*Rustle* *Rustle*_

 _Rias procedía entonces a levantarse mientras dejaba al descubierto su torso y se podía apreciar que ella también estaba desnuda al igual que Akeno._

" _¿Qué planeabas hacer con mi Ise?" preguntaba la pelirroja de manera aprensiva y con un ligero tono posesivo, cosa que hizo que Akeno frunciera ligeramente el ceño._

" _Ara, ara ¿Acaso la gran Rias Gremory se siente amenazada por mí?" preguntaba con un tono burlesco Akeno adoptando su típica sonrisa, solo que esta parecía estar cargada con un poco de malicia._

" _Akeno" gruñía Rias con un tono molesto._

" _Solamente iba a darle su beso de los buenos días a Issei-kun" decía Akeno con una sonrisa, pero se podía notar un ligero tono desafiante dirigido hacia Rias._

" _Sabes muy bien que la que le da el primer beso del día soy yo, Akeno" decía Rias._

 _La respuesta de la pelirroja hizo que la pelinegra adoptara un semblante de molestia, pero este desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido._

" _Pues antes preferías darle ese beso tan especial a otro" replicaba con malicia Akeno haciendo que Rias se estremeciera por lo que dijo y que incluso una pequeña aura roja empezara a cubrir a la chica Gremory._

" _Ten más cuidado con lo que dices Akeno" decía Rias de manera oscura mientras veía a su reina con una mirada que no tenía brillo._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelinegra quien se estremeció ante tal mirada._

" _H-hai" decía de manera temblorosa la caída-demonio._

" _Bien" decía Rias perdiendo el aura a su alrededor "Ahora si me disculpas…" y entonces Rias procedía a ponerse encima de Issei quien se mantenía dormida a pesar de todo lo que pasaba._

 _*Chuu*_

 _Y le daba un beso profundo al castaño lleno de lujuria mientras sus desnudos pechos se restregaban en los firmes pectorales de Issei._

 _Y luego de unos momentos Rias se separaba mientras un hilo de saliva la conectaba con la boca de Issei y se podía apreciar una mirada de posesividad en el rostro de la pelirroja._

" _Ise" susurraba la heredera mientras estaba dispuesta a darle otro beso al castaño…_

" _Rias, no quieras aprovecharte de la situación"_

 _Cuando fue interrumpida por Akeno quien la veía con molestia luego de presenciar el acto romántico entre su rey y un inconsciente Issei._

" _Tch" refutaba la pelirroja "Que molesta"_

 _Y la heredera procedía a levantarse de la cama y la pelinegra aprovechaba el momento para ponerse encima del castaño._

 _*Chuu*_

 _Y terminó por darle también un beso, solo que este estaba más cargado de lujuria en comparación con el de Rias._

 _*Click*_

" _Hora de despertar Ise"_

 _Y de repente los ojos de Issei se abrían mientras un brillo azul se hacía presente en su mirada a la par que Rias decía esas palabras._

" _¿Eh?"_

 _Y el castaño procedía a levantarse mientras sus labios seguían unidos a los de Akeno y la chica aprovechaba el momento._

" _Suficiente Akeno" decía Rias con un tono molesto haciendo que la mencionada rodara los ojos por la molestia y se separaba de Issei dejando igual un hilo de saliva que conectaba los labios de ambos y además tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro._

" _Ara, ara"_

" _Basta de distracciones Akeno, debemos prepararnos para la cita que vamos a tener con Issei" decía Rias mientras jugueteaba con el control en su mano._

" _Tienes razón Rias, hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos con Issei" decía la chica con una mirada de anhelo "Me pregunto a donde nos llevara nuestro querido Issei-kun" el tono de Akeno era el de una chica soñadora mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus mejillas y cerraba los ojos en la típica pose de chica enamorada._

" _Eso es una sorpresa que mi Ise tiene para nosotras" decía Rias con una sonrisa confiada "Pero por ahora debemos asearnos" y al decir esto la pelirroja presionaba el botón y el brillo azul aparecía de nuevo en los ojos de Issei._

" _Andando Issei, debemos tomar una ducha" ordenaba Rias mientras los ojos de Issei volvían a su tono original, aunque no presentaban brillo alguno, y el chico procedía a dirigirse hacia el baño siendo observado por las dos chicas quienes veían de manera atenta y con un sonrojo en sus rostros el andar del castaño pues estaba totalmente desnudo._

" _Es una lástima que no podamos disfrutar de todo eso" decía Akeno con gran lujuria mientras se relamía los labios._

" _Pronto Akeno, pronto, pero recuerda que yo seré la primera por ser su prometida" decía Rias mientras se mordía el labio inferior y frotaba sus muslos con una mirada de deseo en su rostro._

 _Y luego las dos chicas procedían a seguir a Issei quien ya se encontraba en el baño y cuando llegaron ambas entraron y cerraron la puerta, listas para tomar un baño al lado del chico que aman con todo su corazón._

 _ **(Salto en el tiempo – mismo día, pero en la tarde, centro comercial de Kuoh)**_

" _Esto va a ser divertido" decía una voz femenina._

" _Lo sé!" le respondía otra voz de mujer._

 _La imagen que se veía llamaba la atención de las personas presentes pues se podía apreciar a una chica pelirroja y una chica pelinegra de cuerpos voluptuosos caminar con los brazos enlazados a un chico castaño._

 _Rias, Akeno e Issei se encontraban caminando en el centro comercial pues las chicas estaban en una "cita" con el castaño, a pesar de que el chico no tenía control de nada de lo que estuviera pasando._

 _Luego de los eventos ocurridos en la mañana, Rias y Akeno desarrollaron la idea de salir en una cita con Issei y de tan cimentada que estuvo esa idea también empezaron a creer que Issei las había invitado, aun cuando era Rias la que lo controlaba con ese control otorgado por los agentes de D.H._

 _Y en la actualidad los tres chicos se encontraban caminando de manera amena por el centro comercial, en donde recibían la atención de los demás transeúntes y más que nada por la belleza de Rias y Akeno, además del hecho de que estaban muy acarameladas las dos con el mismo chico, lo cual sacaba los celos de los hombres mientras que algunas mujeres las veían de mala forma por estar pegadas al mismo chico._

 _Rias vestía una blusa de tirantes con rayas blancas y rojas y unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados junto a unos tenis. El conjunto acentuaba su figura y llevaba su cabello suelto._

 _Akeno, por su parte, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo y por debajo lo que parecía ser una blusa blanca de manga corta. Su figura resaltaba en especial sus pechos, lo cual era lo que llamaba la atención de los hombres. Llevaba su cabello suelto igual que Rias._

 _E Issei vestía una playera blanca y por encima una chaqueta de cuero negra junto a unos pantalones de mezclilla azules ligeramente holgados y unos zapatos negros. Este era el conjunto que las dos chicas habían escogido para Issei._

 _Y no está de más decir que las dos chicas se aprovecharon del momento para "ayudar" a Issei a vestirse._

 _Y así los tres chicos se encontraban en dirección hacia el cine para disfrutar de una película._

" _Bienvenidos a Cine Kuoh ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?" preguntaba el chico encargado de las entradas._

" _Tres boletos para "Ilusión de Amor" por favor" pedía Rias con una sonrisa mientras recibía los boletos y sin que alguien se diera cuenta presionaba el botón del controlador y los ojos de Issei brillaban al momento que el chico sacaba una billetera y pagaba los boletos._

" _Que disfruten la película" decía el trabajador con una sonrisa mientras veía como los tres jóvenes entraban al cine "Suertudo…" susurraba el chico al ver como Issei era el centro de atención de las dos hermosas chicas que le acompañaban._

 _Dentro del cine Rias se separó de Issei mientras sacaba su billetera, tomaba algo de dinero y se lo daba a Akeno quien veía todo con intriga._

" _¿Y esto?" preguntaba la pelinegra._

" _Ve a comprar las palomitas, unas sodas y tal vez unos dulces" ordenaba Rias "Mientras yo y mi querido Ise nos adelantaremos e iremos a nuestros asientos" decía la pelirroja con un tono condescendiente._

" _Ara, ara" decía Akeno con ligera molestia mientras una vena aparecía en su frente y tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa demasiado dulce "¿No crees que estas aprovechando un poco Rias?" cuestionaba la pelinegra solo para abrir los ojos y encontrar que ni Rias ni Issei estaban presentes._

 _Suspirando con fastidio la chica se acercó a la fila de clientes para comprar las cosas._

 _Luego de unos minutos en la fila y de ignorar los coqueteos de un chico que iba por delante de ella y del empleado del cine, Akeno se dirigió hacia la sala en donde ya deberían estar Issei y Rias._

 _Cuando la pelinegra entró se quedó estática pues se había olvidado de preguntarle a Rias en que asientos les había tocado, por lo que debía buscarlos pues la película estaba a punto de empezar._

" _Pero que indecentes"_

 _De repente Akeno se detuvo al escuchar a una mujer mayor hablar con un tono de asco._

" _Esos jovencitos deberían entender que están en un sitio público y que hay niños presentes" decía otra señora que iba a acompañando a la que había hablado primero._

" _Vamos, no sean tan duras con los jóvenes, se ven que están enamorados" decía ahora un hombre que estaba acompañando a las dos mujeres "Ah… amor joven" suspiraba el hombre._

" _Eso no es pretexto para lo que están haciendo" decía la primera señora._

" _Así es, tan solo míralos, pareciera que la pelirroja quiere succionarle el alma al pobre chico!" decía la segunda mujer._

 _Lo dicho por esas personas hizo que Akeno rápidamente dirigiera su mirada a donde estaba viendo el trio para llevarse la sorpresa de una Rias que, efectivamente, parecía que quería comerse a Issei ya que la pelirroja le estaba plantando tremendo beso que estaba lleno de pasión y lujuria, pero que tenía incomodos a los espectadores que presenciaban dicho espectáculo._

 _La pelinegra rápidamente se acercó al dúo y en un movimiento rápido le lanzó un paquete de dulces a la pelirroja quien fue tomada por sorpresa y se separaba del chico._

" _Akeno!"_

" _Lo siento Rias, se me resbalaron" decía la chica con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, pero con una ceja temblando de manera prominente "Además, estabas incomodando a las demás personas"_

 _La pelirroja se giraba para ver a su alrededor y se percató de las miradas que recibía por parte de las demás personas presentes y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse por la vergüenza._

 _*Chu*_

" _Akeno!"_

 _Solo para cambiar su semblante a uno de molestia al ver que la reina de su séquito se aprovechó del momento para plantarle un beso fugaz a Issei, quien seguía en su propio mundo totalmente bajo control mental._

" _Ara, ara" decía Akeno su típico tic verbal haciendo que una vena hinchada apareciera en la frente de la pelirroja a la vez que las personas que estaban en la sala y que veían la interacción entre los tres jóvenes se quedaron paralizados al ver que la pelinegra había besado al chico, a pesar de que esté parecía que era pareja de la pelirroja._

 _No está de más decir que varios hombres maldijeron la suerte del castaño mientras que varias mujeres veían con malos ojos a las chicas al creer que estaban en una relación tóxica…_

 _No sabían cuánta razón tenían, aunque el afectado era Issei y no las dos chicas como pensaban las demás mujeres…_

 _Aunque ni Rias ni Akeno se percataron, por estar centradas en Issei, ni Issei se dio cuenta, por estar bajo un fuerte control mental, que estaban siendo observados desde la parte trasera de la sala…_

" _Aquí Salvaguarda, cambio, tengo contacto visual con el objetivo"_

…

" _Afirmativo ¿Cómo debo proceder?"_

…

" _Entendido, cambio y fuera"_

 _Y así la misteriosa figura se mantuvo atenta todo el tiempo a las acciones de los tres chicos y cuando la película iba por la mitad la figura salió de la sala…_

 _ **(Salto en el tiempo – Dos horas después)**_

 _Luego de salir del cine, Rias y Akeno decidieron continuar con la cita en un restaurante de comida rápida, así que las dos chicas, junto al "afortunado" Issei, se habían dirigido hacía el restaurante más concurrido y disfrutaron de unas hamburguesas._

 _Claro, también tuvieron que lidiar con varios idiotas que intentaron coquetear con Rias y Akeno, pero nada que Issei no pudiera manejar, o, mejor dicho, que Rias le ordenaba a Issei manejar ya que la pelirroja había usado el control para que Issei se encargara de esos tipos._

 _Y así prosiguió la cita de los tres la cual terminó cuando regresaron a la residencia Hyodou._

 _Y una vez que las chicas se preparaban para dormir una noche más al lado del hombre que aman, Rias se mantuvo seria todo el tiempo, cosa que llamó la atención de Akeno._

" _¿Ocurre algo Rias?"_

" _No… no es nada Akeno"_

 _La pelinegra dejaba de quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior y con las calcetas aún puestas, mientras se dirigía hacia donde Rias y la tomaba por los hombros._

 _La pelirroja fue tomada por sorpresa gracias a la acción de su mejor amiga y también dejo de desvestirse quedando solo con la parte inferior de su ropa interior, unas bragas del mismo color que su cabello, y veía a la pelinegra._

" _Rias te conozco desde que ambas éramos niñas y sé muy bien cuando hay algo que te molesta" decía Akeno quien veía con una mirada seria a su amiga._

 _*Sigh* suspiraba la pelirroja "A ti nada se te escapa… bueno, veras… lo que pasa es…" Rias estaba dubitativa de seguir hablando._

" _¿Qué es Rias?" presionaba Akeno._

" _Tengo miedo" decía al fin Rias, haciendo que Akeno abriera los ojos por la intriga._

" _¿A qué te refieres?"_

" _Tengo miedo" decía de nuevo Rias mientras temblaba y su flequillo cubría sus ojos mientras un aura ominosa se cernía sobre la pelirroja._

" _¿Rias?" preguntaba Akeno con algo de temor "¿A qué le tienes miedo?" la pelinegra cuestionaba temblando levemente._

" _A que me quiten a MI Ise" decía la chica con enojo._

" _¿Qué significa eso?" Akeno no entendía lo que decía su amiga pelirroja._

" _Piénsalo Akeno" comenzaba a hablar la pelirroja "Desde el incidente de hace dos años la relación con las demás no ha vuelto a ser la misma, todas nos ven con desconfianza, dudan de nosotras y creen que si se presenta la oportunidad volveríamos a traicionar a mi Ise" decía la pelirroja gruñendo._

 _Y eso que decía Rias no era ninguna mentira, luego de que la misma pelirroja creyera que su relación con Issei no iría a ningún lado, así como lo de Akeno y su plan, la relación entre las chicas del séquito, así como con los demás miembros del equipo DxD se había dañado._

 _El daño se presentaba con las interacciones entre Rias y las demás pues la pelirroja había sido la única que hizo a un lado el amor de Issei por voluntad propia, pues las otras tres involucradas lo habían hecho con ideas relacionadas a provocarle celos al castaño o tener más experiencia, cosa que termino por ser contraproducente. Aunque al final Akeno, Asia y Koneko lograron recuperar la confianza de los demás con el paso del tiempo, Rias no corrió con la misma suerte pues su actitud inmadura de no querer aceptar sus errores, así como sus acciones anteriores y posteriores al asunto provocaron varios conflictos entre el grupo._

 _Y esos conflictos llegaron incluso a ser violentos debido a las reacciones, en primera instancia, de Xenovia e Irina y luego las de Vali, quien aún seguía guardándole algo de rencor a la heredera Gremory._

 _Akeno se mantenía en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Rias. La reina Gremory no quería aceptarlo, pero su rey, su amiga, tenía toda la razón. Aún podía sentir las miradas de desconfianza de Vali y Kuroka. Le molestaba recibir esas miradas por parte de la peli-plata y la nekomata mayor, y más al ver como la mirada de Vali estaba mezclada con malicia y podía sentir una extraña aura venir de la portadora de Albion._

 _Una totalmente opuesta a la que recordaba de su querido Issei…_

" _¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?" preguntaba la pelinegra._

" _Solo hay una solución Akeno" respondía Rias._

"…" _Akeno veía a Rias esperando a que continuara._

" _Debemos irnos" decía con total seriedad la pelirroja "Junto a Issei, debemos marcharnos para evitar que lo alejen de nuestro lado"_

" _¡¿Qué?!" Akeno estaba sorprendida por lo que decía su mejor amiga._

" _Akeno, por favor, no soy idiota" Rias decía mientras veía con suma seriedad a la pelinegra "Sé muy bien que Xenovia, Irina y Rossweisse están planeando algo"_

" _¿Como puedes estar tan segura?" cuestionaba la pelinegra._

" _Por la forma en la que Rossweisse ha estado actuando, se muestra muy seria cuando nos ve, pero su mirada no muestra enojo como la de Xenovia o las demás y no solo eso, cuando Xenovia e Irina tenían que regresar recibí un mensaje de la misma Rossweisse quien me dijo que necesitaba a Xenovia e Irina y que estaban con ella y que volverían las tres juntas"_

" _No encuentro la relación" decía Akeno quien presentaba dudas._

" _Me dijo que Yasaka-sama las necesitaba y si hay alguien quien no me inspira confianza desde que vimos a Issei en la reunión con esos humanos es la Yasaka" decía Rias "Ella no estuvo presente en esa reunión, pero pareciese que sabe más sobre Issei que todos nosotros, y lo puedo decir porque ella es la que menos nerviosa se había puesto"_

" _¿Crees que Yasaka-sama esté planeando algo relacionado con Issei-kun?" preguntaba Akeno ligeramente alterada._

" _Es una posibilidad, tal vez quiera a Issei para ella sola, tal vez solo quiera a un padre para Kunou, pero no será MI Ise" decía Rias con una voz seria "No permitiré que lo aleje de mi lado, así como tampoco permitiré que las demás lo hagan… es por eso por lo que mande a Koneko a que vigilara a esa maldita de Vali y a Asia a un monasterio a que sirviera de guía para las monjas del lugar"_

" _Pero aún quedan Kuroka, Gabriel-sama, y en menor medida Sona y Tsubaki" decía Akeno._

" _Ellas no serán problema alguno para nosotras, siempre y cuando nos mantengamos alejadas de ellas y de todo aquel que quiera alejarnos de nuestro Ise"_

" _¿Y cómo haremos eso?"_

" _Ya te lo dije Akeno, nos vamos a marchar" decía Rias con seriedad._

" _¿Estás segura?" cuestionaba Akeno._

" _Si, nos iremos y estaremos con Issei por siempre, evitaremos que lo alejen de nuestro lado y estaremos con él por siempre" decía Rias con una sonrisa demencial mientras sus ojos brillaban con una luz verde "¿Estás conmigo Akeno?"_

 _Akeno se mantuvo en silencio, pero no fue por mucho pues sus ojos también obtuvieron ese brillo verde mientras veía a la pelirroja con una sonrisa llena de confianza y malicia._

" _¿Cuándo partimos?" preguntaba Akeno haciendo que Rias le devolviera la sonrisa._

" _En cuanto las demás regresen" decía Rias mientras ambas chicas terminaban de desvestirse y se preparaban para dormir junto al castaño que tanto aman._

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

Xenovia, Irina y Rossweisse entraban a la casa mientras percibían un ambiente tenso y las tres buscaban a los demás residentes de la casa con la mirada, pero no encontraban a alguien más.

"Ara, ara"

De repente, escucharon la típica frase de cierta híbrida demonio-caído y se giraban en varias direcciones para encontrar a la chica quien venía descendiendo de las escaleras con su típica sonrisa, pero había algo que le causaba mala espina a Rossweisse.

"Bienvenidas" decía Akeno mientras se ponía frente a las chicas y les daba una sonrisa siendo contestado el gesto por Xenovia e Irina quienes le devolvían la sonrisa.

"Hola Akeno" decía Rossweisse manteniendo la compostura.

"Espero que el viaje haya sido placentero para las tres" decía la reina Gremory abriendo un poco los ojos.

Las tres chicas se tensaron un poco por la forma en la que hablaba la chica del moño naranja, como si supiera algo de lo que habían hecho…

"Si… fue… revelador" decía Xenovia medianamente nerviosa.

Irina y Rossweisse se giraron para ver a la peli-azul de mechón verde esperando que no dijera algo de más.

"Ya veo…" decía Akeno mientras veía de manera directa a las tres chicas, Xenovia en específico.

"…" la peli-azul le sostenía la mirada a la pelinegra.

"…"

"…"

Mientras las otras dos chicas presentes veían el intercambio entre Xenovia y Akeno.

"Ya veo" hasta que por fin Akeno desistió y adoptaba de nuevo su típica expresión "¿Qué les parece si les preparo algo de té?" preguntaba Akeno con una sonrisa.

Rossweisse veía con atención a la chica, se encontraba analizando de manera minuciosa a la reina Gremory buscando algún cambio en la actitud de la chica, pero no encontró nada y sentía que las cosas estaban bien.

"Eso sería agradable, gracias Akeno" decía Rossweisse con una sonrisa mientras veía a Irina y Xenovia y asentía haciendo que las dos chicas seguidoras de la iglesia también se relajaran.

"Bien, esperen un momento por favor" decía Akeno mientras se retiraba para ir a la cocina a preparar el té.

"¿Ocurre algo Rossweisse-san?" preguntaba Irina a la valquiria.

"No detecte nada en Akeno" contestaba la peli-platina. "Parece que nada ha cambiado con ella, pero aún falta Rias"

Un par de momentos después las tres chicas estaban sentadas en la sala y Akeno entraba con una bandeja con la tetera y las tazas.

"Aquí tienen" decía la hija de Baraquiel mientras serví el té a las otras tres chicas.

"Gracias Akeno" decía Xenovia mientras tomaba un poco de la bebida caliente.

"Si, gracias" decía Rossweisse mientras también bebía de su taza, pero la valquiria logró detectar algo extraño en el sabor del té.

"¿Tú no vas a tomar té, Akeno?" preguntaba Irina mientras veía a la pelinegra quien les dedicaba una sonrisa… demasiado… _dulce_.

"Para nada Irina, disfruten ustedes" decía la chica.

*CRASH*

Cuando el sonido de algo rompiéndose llamó la atención de Irina quien se giró solo para encontrarse con una Xenovia totalmente noqueada y quien había sido la que tiró la taza.

"Xenovia!" Irina rápidamente dejo de lado la taza de té mientras se acercaba a su amiga, solo que la as del cielo no se dio cuenta de la mirada de molestia de Akeno y como rechisto al ver que no probo el té, pero Rossweisse si se dio cuenta del actuar de la chica pelinegra.

"Akeno!" la peli-platina miraba molesta a la pelinegra "¡¿Qué demonios… le… pusiste al… té…?!" preguntaba la valquiria quien poco a poco perdía la consciencia.

"Akeno!" Irina rápidamente se giraba para ver a la chica del moño quien ahora se encontraba justo frente a ella con su mano envuelta en rayos.

"Jamás nos alejaran de Issei-kun" decía con un tono frío la chica y un brillo esmeralda en sus ojos.

"¿Qué estas…?"

*POW*

"Kyaah!"

*CRASH*

Irina no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue brutalmente golpeada por Akeno y salió disparada contra un mueble de la sala, estrellándose de lleno contra dicha pieza y quedando inconsciente debido a la fuerza del impacto con sangre brotando de su cabeza.

"Akeno, hora de irnos"

La mencionada se giraba para encontrarse con Rias quien venía acompañada por Issei. La pelinegra asentía mientras Rias activaba un círculo mágico y cruzaba por él seguida por Issei y luego por Akeno, quien se detuvo un momento para ver a las tres chicas inconscientes y luego procedía a entrar al círculo el cual desapareció justo en el momento en el que se abría la puerta de la casa.

"Estoy de vuelta" decía una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes que entraba en la casa.

Asia estaba de regreso.

"¿Hola?" la chica alzaba la voz esperando que alguien más estuviera presente "¿Hay alguien en casa?" preguntaba la chica.

La rubia procedía entonces a entrar en la sala solo para horrorizarse al ver a Rossweisse, Xenovia e Irina inconscientes y está última con una herida en la cabeza de la cual brotaba mucha sangre.

"CHICAS!"

 **(Cambio de escena – Bosque de los familiares)**

"¿Quieres que encuentre al portador de Ddraig y lo traiga contigo?" preguntaba una mujer de larga cabellera azul y ojos rojos con un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y que vestía una especie de toga negra que resaltaba su figura y que dejaba ver partes de su muy voluptuoso cuerpo.

Esta era Tiamat, la reina dragón del caos.

"Así… Es…" respondía una voz monótona.

"¿Por qué estas tan interesada en ese chico, Ophis?" preguntaba la reina dragón a la ahora nombrada Ophis quien la veía con impasividad.

"Eso… no te incumbe…" decía la loli mientras mantenía su mirada en Tiamat.

Las dragonas se encontraban en la cueva que servía como hogar de Tiamat, quien al recibir la visita de Ophis decidió tomar su forma humana para que pudieran estar cómodas en la cueva y más al ver como Ophis estaba siendo acompañada por su contraparte aún más loli, Lilith.

La mencionada versión menor de Ophis estaba como si nada sentada en la entrada de la cueva viendo hacía donde estaban Tiamat y Ophis mientras que la pequeña tenía en su regazo a un pequeño perrito de pelaje negro que estaba dormido mientras Lilith le acariciaba el pelaje.

"Está bien" refunfuñaba Tiamat "Buscare al portador de Ddraig y te lo traeré" decía la dragona mientras salía de la cueva.

' _Y aprovechare para vengarme de Ddraig lastimando a su portador, igual puedo decir que ya estaba herido cuando lo encontré'_ pensaba Tiamat con una expresión maliciosa.

"Tiamat… espera…" Ophis llamaba a la dragona quien se giraba para ver a la loli quien se mantenía de espaldas "No… te atrevas… a lastimar… a Issei… te lo advierto…" decía la pequeña pelinegra con un tono serio que estremeció a la peli-azul.

' _¿Cómo lo supo?'_ se preguntaba Tiamat mentalmente.

"No… necesito leer tu mente… para saber que… buscarías vengarte… de Ddraig…" decía Ophis "Te lo advierto… si le haces algo… a Issei… yo personalmente… te acabare… ¿entendido?"

"*Gulp* si, en-entendido" decía Tiamat con nerviosismo mientras se transformaba en su forma dragón y se retiraba volando para perderse en la distancia.

"Lilith" hablaba Ophis. La mencionada la veía sin dar respuesta vocal.

"Es… hora… de volver… a ser una…" decía la loli "mayor" mientras veía a su otra representación la cual simplemente asintió mientras ponía al pequeño perrito en el suelo y esté se despertó y veía a las dos niñas.

Lilith se puso frente a Ophis y ambas extendieron sus manos y al momento de que entraron en contacto, Lilith se convirtió en una nube negra de humo la cual entró en Ophis y un brillo purpura aparecía en lugar y cuando este se desvaneció se podía apreciar a Ophis quien seguía con su expresión sin emoción alguna mientras veía su mano y hacía aparecer un brillo negro.

"Es… bueno… estar… completa… de nuevo…" decía Ophis mientras se disponía a salir de la cueva cuando se detuvo para ver al pequeño perrito que su "otro yo" había encontrado y que estaba acariciando hasta hace unos momentos atrás.

*Guau* ladraba el pequeño perrito mientras movía la colita y luego salía de la cueva ante la mirada carente de emociones de Ophis quien al ver salir al perrito simplemente levantaba una ceja.

"Extraño…" decía Ophis mientras salía de la cueva.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **En serio, en serio lamento mucho la tardanza con este capítulo, pero entre mi flojera por las vacaciones de invierno, el inicio del nuevo semestre en la universidad y los trabajos que dejaban la verdad no encontraba tiempo para escribir.**

 **De nuevo, lamento la tardanza.**

 **Pero bueno, he aquí el nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten y bueno, les avisó que estamos cerca del final de este fic, que sería la primera de tres partes, por lo que estén atentos para los eventos que se vienen. En el próximo capítulo ahora si tendremos a Ravel y Elmenhilde.**

 **Entonces ya saben cómo se dan las cosas, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviar un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hola mis lectores, ¿Cómo están?**

 **Sé muy bien que me tarde poco más de tres meses en publicar este capítulo, por lo que estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlos ligeramente más cortos para poder sacarlos en un lapso de tiempo menor.**

 **Ya veré, ya veré.**

 **Bueno, respondamos reviews:**

 **Guest 1: Aquí esta.**

 **Alexzero: Pues espera a ver qué pasa cuando Issei se libere del control.**

 **Incursio Graal: Aquí esta.**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Gracias.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Aquí en este capítulo tenemos una reacción menor.**

 **Jimsop098: Listo.**

 **Antifanboy: Gracias por el apoyo. Poco a poco se irán mostrando cambios en los personajes, algo de desarrollo. Y bueno, Tiamat neutral casi tirándole al lado malo por su odio hacía Ddraig. Si sabía que Ddraig se puede liberar, eso viene para un evento a futuro.**

 **Zasetsu04: Akeno no le está siguiendo la corriente, ella también está actuando así.**

 **Angeloid Star: Perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el nuevo.**

 **Mafyabkn: Jojojo, en este capítulo se resuelve tu pregunta respecto a Ravel.**

 **Neopercival: Gracias por el apoyo. El perro seguirá siendo un misterio. Y si, las cosas se van a salir de control.**

 **Guest 2: No te apures, está primera parte ya se va a acabar, pero aún quedan dos partes más.**

 **Dreamliner: Créeme cuando digo que tus suposiciones tienen su punto verídico, pero además me guardo otros tantos puntos que creo te sorprenderán cuando llegue el momento de que se resuelvan los conflictos. Espero que si quedes sorprendido cuando llegue el momento.**

 **Carlos trujillo: Puede que se dé, puede que sea de otra forma. Por cierto, dejare a Ophis como loli, con todo respeto si algo le falta al harem de Issei son lolis que se mantengan siendo lolis.**

 **Nikopelucas: Bueno, si la historia no te convence es porque estoy llevando los eventos con tiempo, para no poner todo de golpe y que luego resulte abrumador. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Guest 3: Aquí esta.**

 **Guest 4: Aquí está, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Guest 5: Listo, listo, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Don Obvion: Bueno, es porque Akeno se está viendo influenciada por la maldición de la Boosted Gear. ¿Final feliz? ¿Y eso qué es? Jajaja No te creas, ya verás que pasa.**

 **Guest 6: Aquí está, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Sucesos que llevan a un mismo destino**

 **(Residencia Hyodou)**

En la casa de la familia Hyodou se encontraba la monja rubia la cual estaba tratando a las tres chicas que había encontrado inconscientes cuando había regresado.

"Por favor, por favor, que estén bien" susurraba la rubia usando su Sacred Gear para tratar a Irina la cual era la única con una herida física.

Mientras trataba a la as del cielo se podía ver a Xenovia y Rossweisse quienes estaban recostadas en los sillones.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" se preguntaba Asia mientras terminaba de tratar a Irina y tomaba unas vendas para empezar a cubrir la zona de la herida "¿En dónde estarán Rias-onee-sama y Akeno-san?"

Dejando a Irina recostada, al igual que a Xenovia y Rossweisse, Asia procedió a limpiar la sala y arreglar el desorden.

"¿Mmm?" Asia había terminado de limpiar el lugar en donde había encontrado a Irina cuando regreso para limpiar la parte en donde habían quedado inconscientes Xenovia y Rossweisse "¿Qué es esto?"

La monja rubia se disponía a limpiar unas tazas que estaban tiradas cuando detectó un extraño olor que provenía del líquido del té que estaba regado.

Asia tomó un poco del líquido con las yemas de sus dedos y lo olía un poco.

"Qué raro… tiene un olor extraño" decía la chica.

"Mmm… ¿Qué paso?" la rubia fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó como una de las chicas inconscientes comenzaba a despertarse.

"Rossweisse-san!" Asia se acercó hacia la recién despierta valquiria "¿Está bien?" preguntaba la chica con preocupación en su voz.

"¿Asia?" la valquiria estaba desorientada "ASIA!" hasta que espabilo y se lanzaba hacía la rubia.

"Eep!"

"Asia! ¡¿Qué pasó?!" la peli-platina tomaba a la rubia por los hombros y la agitaba de manera acelerada.

"Rossweisse-san!"

"¡¿En dónde están Rias y Akeno?!" preguntaba la mujer eufórica.

"N-no sé… cuando llegue… ust-ustedes estaban… tiradas e inconscientes" respondía con nerviosismo la rubia.

Rossweisse soltaba a Asia mientras tenía una mirada de preocupación total en su rostro. La valquiria procedió a sentarse en el sofá con la mirada perdida mientras se ponía las manos en el rostro.

"Tenía razón…" susurraba la valquiria llamando la atención de Asia.

"¿Rossweisse-san?"

"Yasaka-sama tenía razón…" hablaba para sí misma la peli-platina.

"Rossweisse-san" Asia trataba de llamar la atención de la valquiria quien se giró al escuchar su nombre "¿Qué pasa?"

"Asia…" la valquiria veía a la rubia y luego su mirada pasó a ver a Xenovia e Irina que seguían inconscientes.

La monja se percató de lo que veía la valquiria y procedió a hablar.

"Ellas se encuentran bien" decía Asia "Xenovia-san simplemente estaba inconsciente, pero Irina tenía una herida en la frente por la cual sangraba"

"Ya veo" Rossweisse se dio cuenta de que frente de Irina estaba envuelta en una venda.

La peli-platina se acercó a las dos chicas y comenzaba a agitar levemente a ambas.

"Xenovia, Irina, despierten"

"Rossweisse-san, lo mejor será dejar que descansen" decía Asia preocupada al ver las acciones de la valquiria.

"Chicas, vamos, necesito que despierten" pero Rossweisse seguía insistiendo.

"Mmm… cinco minutos más…"

"Ouch… mi cabeza…"

Ambas chicas comenzaban a levantarse mientras Irina se tomaba la cabeza debido al dolor.

"Chicas!" Asia se acercó a ellas mientras revisaba a Irina.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntaba Xenovia desorientada "¡¿Irina?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!" preguntaba la peli-azul de mechón verde al ver a su amiga con parte de la cabeza vendada.

"Agh… no lo sé… lo último que recuerdo fue… ver como se desmayaban ambas… y luego… a Akeno y después… solo oscuridad" decía Irina.

"¡¿Akeno-san le hizo esto?!" preguntaba Asia conmocionada por lo que escuchó.

"Así que ellas en verdad están siendo influenciadas…" decía Xenovia con una expresión complicada.

"¿A tal punto de que hicieron esto?" preguntaba Irina tomándose la cabeza mientras trataba de mitigar el dolor.

"Etto…" una vocecilla tímida llamó la atención de las tres féminas quienes se giraron para ver a la monja nerviosa "¿Me podrían decir que está pasando?"

Xenovia, Irina y Rossweisse simplemente se vieron entre ellas con una mirada seria, no hubo necesidad de intercambiar palabras cuando Rossweisse asintió recibiendo la misma respuesta de parte de las dos chicas espadachines.

"Claro Asia-san" decía Rossweisse mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la rubia.

"Gracias Rossweisse-san" decía Asia con una pequeña sonrisa "La verdad no entiendo que está pasando y…"

"Duerme…" pero la rubia fue interrumpida por Rossweisse quien se puso frente a la monja y le lanzó un hechizo.

"¿Eh?"

*Thump*

Y con ese hechizo Asia cayó dormida siendo rápidamente atrapada por Xenovia para evitar que se golpeara al caer.

 **(Unos momentos después)**

"Bien, ya está todo listo"

"Hagamos esto rápido, no me siento bien haciéndole esto a Asia-chan"

"Tranquila Irina, esto es por su bien"

En el sótano de la residencia se encontraban las tres chicas que habían llegado a la casa antes que Asia y ahora estaban preparando el ritual que había sido usado anteriormente con ellas para expulsar el aura dañina de la Boosted Gear de la monja.

"Los sellos silenciadores y las runas que evitan que el poder sea percibido están colocadas… bien llego la hora de empezar" decía Rossweisse preparándose para iniciar el ritual.

"Perdónanos por favor Asia-chan" decía Irina juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezar.

"KYAAAH!" los gritos de la rubia comenzaron a escucharse por toda la sala mientras que, al igual que con Irina y Xenovia en su momento, un aura roja comenzó a salir de la boca, ojos y nariz de la monja.

Irina y Xenovia cerraban los ojos evitando ver la escena e intentando ignorar los gritos de la rubia mientras apretaban los puños.

Fue algo difícil de lograr para las chicas, Rossweisse incluida, pues el ritual duró más tiempo por lo que resultaba verdaderamente difícil ignorar los gritos de dolor de Asia.

"Asia-chan… por favor resiste…" pedía Irina orando. Era tal la preocupación de la chica que se notaban pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus ojos… tanto así que una de esas lágrimas termino siendo una de sangre…

 **(Unos momentos después)**

Luego de que el ritual finalizara, Asia había sido llevada a una habitación a descansar.

"Debemos avisarle a Yasaka-sama que las cosas se han complicado…" decía Rossweisse con preocupación en su voz.

"Hay algo que no entiendo…" decía Irina llamando la atención de las otras dos chicas.

"¿Qué cosa Irina?" cuestionaba Xenovia.

"Si se supone que este grupo se hizo con Issei para lo que sea que lo quieran usar, ¿por qué entregarlo a nosotros?" cuestionaba Irina "¿Por qué dárselo a quienes lo estuvimos buscando durante estos últimos años?"

La pregunta hecha por la chica ángel hizo que tanto Rossweisse como Xenovia se quedaran pensativas. En verdad que no habían pensado en eso hasta ahora…

"Mmm"

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de seguir pensando en eso ya que Asia comenzaba a levantarse.

"Asia!" las tres chicas se acercaban a la rubia.

"Wow" Xenovia exclamaba.

"¿Sucede algo Xenovia?" preguntaba Rossweisse.

"La verdad es que sí, me sorprende que Asia haya despertado apenas unas horas después de que concluyera el ritual… Yasaka-sama dijo que nosotras tardamos un día en despertar y Kuroka igual" explicaba Xenovia.

"Ahora que lo dices… tienes razón" decía Irina "¿Por qué será eso?"

"Tal vez tenga que ver con su afinidad con los dragones…" musitaba Rossweisse viendo que llamó la atención de sus compañeras "Al menos eso es lo que pienso"

"Awawa… ¿Qué… qué paso?" preguntaba Asia levantándose.

"Asia" la valquiria habló llamando la atención de la rubia "Necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante…"

La seriedad con la que la peli-platina había hablado hizo que Asia se pusiera nerviosa…

 **(Cambio de escena – Cluj-Napoca, Rumania)**

En un hotel de la ciudad de Cluj, considerada la capital no oficial de la región de Transilvania, se encontraban las dos lolis rubias, Ravel y Elmenhilde, además de Riser. Los tres estaban en la zona del restaurante del hotel, sentados en una mesa luego de haber comido algo. Mientras Riser lucía aburrido, las dos chicas simplemente se veían la una a la otra con mucha seriedad.

"Bueno, yo voy a dar una vuelta por ahí…" decía Riser mientras se levantaba y se iba del restaurante dejando a las dos rubias en la mesa.

"¿Seguimos con la conversación en otro lugar?" preguntaba Ravel recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la loli vampiro.

Pasando un par de minutos las dos se encontraban en la habitación que compartían, cada una sentada en su respectiva cama.

"Entonces… Issei-sama está bajo un fuerte control mental" decía Elmenhilde a manera de confirmación.

"Sí" era la simple respuesta de Ravel.

"¿Y entonces necesitas de mi ayuda?" preguntaba la chica vampiro.

"Sí"

"Haces bien Ravel-chan" decía Elmenhilde con una sonrisa arrogante de ojou-sama, como las que solía usar la misma Phenex en el pasado "Nosotros los vampiros somos maestro en lo que a control mental se refiere"

"Y es por eso mismo que acudí a ti Elmenhilde-chan" decía Ravel "Eres la más confiable para hacer el trabajo de sacar a Issei-sama del control mental al que fue sometido"

"Lo único que necesitamos es encontrar a Issei-sama y yo me encargaré el resto" decía Elmenhilde "Juuum… me molesta saber que esos malditos humanos le hayan hecho esto a Issei-sama… y más el saber que esa maldita le haya hecho algo a Issei-sama!"

Lo dicho por Elmenhilde hizo que Ravel se enojara ya que cuando le contaron que Issei había regresado a Kuoh lo hizo en compañía de los miembros de D.H., además de que la chica que venía con él se la pasaba pegada a Issei de manera muy acaramelada.

"Comparto el sentimiento…" decía la Ravel.

¡!

De repente, la rubia Phenex se paralizó y en su rostro se comenzaba a reflejar un fuerte dolor. Sus pupilas se habían achicado.

Elmenhilde se percató de lo que estaba pasando y se preocupó por la rubia Phenex.

"Ravel-chan!" la vampiresa se acercó a la chica "¡¿Estas bien?!"

"Gah!" la mencionada escupió sangre mientras caía de rodillas "Gggh" la chica cubría su boca con su mano mientras que la otra mano la llevaba hasta la altura donde se encontraba su corazón.

"Ravel-chan! ¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"E-estoy bi-bien…" trataba inútilmente de hablar Ravel "Puagh!" cuando volvió a vomitar sangre, solo que ahora la cantidad era considerable.

"No! No estás bien!" decía Elmenhilde mientras levantaba a la rubia y la recostaba en su cama.

"Uugh…" Ravel comenzaba a verse pálida y de la nada fue cubierta por una luz.

Cuando se disipó, Elmenhilde quedó sorprendida por lo que veía ya que ahora Ravel se veía más demacrada. Su tez era más pálida, se veía más delgada, su cabello lucía un tono ligeramente opaco y tenía varias bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

"Oye Ravel, recibí una llamada de nuestros padres, debemos volver cuanto antes al infra… Ravel!" Riser entraba en la habitación y cuando vio a su hermana postrada en la cama se preocupó "Maldición Ravel, te dije que no estabas en condiciones!" reclamaba el Phenex mayor mientras veía a su hermana con mucha preocupación.

"Riser-san! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!" preguntaba angustiada Elmenhilde viendo como Riser sacaba un frasco de lágrimas de fénix, solo que estas eran de un color naranja radiante.

La vampiresa veía con mucha preocupación como Riser hacía aparecer una jeringa en la cual introdujo el líquido y luego procedió a inyectarla de manera directa en el cuello de su hermana menor.

Riser entonces se levantaba y activaba un círculo mágico y hablaba con alguien del otro lado, pero Elmenhilde no prestaba atención ya que se había acercado a donde estaba Ravel y la tomaba de la mano.

Unos momentos después un círculo mágico de transporte apareció en la habitación y de él salía Lady Phenex quien tenía una mirada de preocupación.

"Ravel-chan!" la mujer se acercaba a donde estaba su hija.

Elmenhilde veía todo sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

"Disculpen… no quiero entrometerme, pero ¿me podrían explicar que está pasando?" preguntaba Elmenhilde.

"…"

"…"

Los dos Phenex se mantenían en silencio, Riser tenía una sombra cubriendo sus ojos y Lady Phenex solo veía a su hija.

"Elmenhilde-chan" hablaba Lady Phenex "Debes saberlo, esto también te concierne a ti…"

Lady Phenex se sentaba en la misma cama en donde estaba recostada su hija y la tomaba de la mano.

"Riser-kun, podrías por favor adelantarte y regresar al inframundo?" pedía Lady Phenex haciendo que el mencionado asintiera y desapareciera en un círculo de transporte.

Una vez que Riser se fue y las dos mujeres se veían de frente fue que Lady Phenex comenzó a hablar.

"¿Sabes algo de la maldición de los Dragones Celestiales?" preguntaba la matriarca del clan Phenex.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Sabes sobre la leyenda de la **Boosted Gear** y la **Divine Dividing**?" preguntaba la mujer rubia "Sobre que los portadores están destinados a sufrir"

"Sé algo acerca de esas maldiciones, hay unos libros en la biblioteca de mi castillo que hablan del tema…" decía no muy segura Elmenhilde cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que quería referirse Lady Phenex "Espere! ¿Significa que Ravel-chan tiene la maldición de la **Boosted** **Gear**?"

"Si" respondía de manera simple la rubia mayor.

"Eso es terrible…" decía sin poder creerlo Elmenhilde.

"Pero en el caso de Ravel es peor aún…" decía Lady Phenex "Y en tu caso es nulo el efecto…"

"¿Cómo?" preguntaba la loli.

"A ti te gusta Issei-kun" se sonroja la vampiresa "Pero apenas y has pasado tiempo con él, por lo que la influencia del aura draconiana no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para afectarte…"

"¿Y qué hay de Ravel-chan?" preguntaba Elmenhilde "¿Por qué dice que a ella le afecta de peor manera?"

"Eso se debe a las habilidades genéticas de nosotros los Phenex" decía la matriarca.

"¿Habilidades genéticas?"

"Así es" contestaba la rubia mayor "Todos los que han pasado una buena cantidad tiempo con cualquiera de los portadores de esas dos Sacred Gears especificas se verán afectados por el aura que despiden y en esos casos llegan a desarrollar una obsesión, cambios de personalidad y en algunas ocasiones se ven afectados por un veneno mortal"

"¿Un veneno?" preguntaba Elmenhilde.

"Así es, un veneno que afecta a ambas partes por si llegan a perder a su ser amado de alguna u otra forma, esté poco a poco va matándolos"

"Eso es terrible!"

"Y lamentablemente es lo que está afectando a mi Ravel-chan y es una tortura para ella, no solo por no poder estar al lado de su amado y que sería lo único que evitaría que el veneno siga lastimando a Ravel, sino también porque el poder regenerativo de los Phenex ha estado sanando a Ravel mientras que el veneno se ha encargado de matarla" decía Lady Phenex completamente devastada por lo que le estaba pasando a su hija.

"No… ¿Qué podemos hacer para curar a Ravel-chan?" preguntaba Elmenhilde.

"Hay dos formas para curarla, una sería que Issei-kun vuelva y ambos estén juntos de nuevo, n sería tan difícil si no fuera porque Issei-kun parece estar bajo un fuerte control mental; y la otra sería que Ravel-chan deje de estar enamorada de Issei, lo cual no va a pasar porque ella en verdad lo quiere"

"No se preocupe Lady Phenex, Ravel-chan me pidió ayuda para sacar a Issei del control en el que se encuentra sometido y con gusto brindare mi apoyo"

"Es bueno escuchar eso, y gracias Elmenhilde-chan" decía la rubia mayor con una sonrisa cálida "Sé que tú también te sientes atraída por Issei-kun y solo espero que podamos resolver esto para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad…" decía Lady Phenex mientras ambas veían a Ravel la cual seguía postrada en la cama.

 **(Cambio de escena – En algún bosque del mundo)**

En alguna parte del mundo aparecía de repente un círculo de transporte y del cual tres figuras salían. Dos de ellas mujeres y un varón.

"Al fin salimos de ese lugar"

"¿Ahora qué haremos? ¿En dónde nos quedaremos?"

"…"

"Acaso importa en dónde nos quedemos si al final de cuentas estamos con nuestro querido Ise"

Y efectivamente, las personas que habían salido del círculo eran nada más y nada menos que Rias, Akeno e Issei.

"Rias necesitamos un plan, no podemos ir de un lugar a otro sin estar preparados, lo único que eso provocará será que no estemos preparadas por si ocurre algún improvisto" decía Akeno con seriedad.

"Mira, nos preocuparemos por eso mañana, por ahora vayamos a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos…" respondía Rias con ligeramente molesta.

"¿Y por lo menos sabes en dónde demonios estamos?"

"En alguna parte del mundo" decía Rias haciendo que Akeno se molestara por lo que había escuchado.

"Eso no ayuda en nada"

"No te preocupes, en este tipo de situaciones siempre hay una cabaña disponible" decía con seguridad la pelirroja caminando mientras tenía su brazo entrelazado con el de Issei.

"Eso solo pasa en las películas…" decía Akeno con celos viendo como su amiga acaparaba al chico castaño.

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Se podía divisar una cabaña algo demacrada, con indicios de que había sido abandonada, a la mitad de un claro.

*Screech*

La puerta de la cabaña se estaba abriendo y aparecía una chica de largo cabello negro.

"No puedo creer que hayamos encontrado una cabaña a la mitad del bosque…" decía con desesperanza la chica mientras salía de la construcción de madera.

"Te lo dije" se escuchaba una voz con un ligero tono arrogante provenir desde el interior de la cabaña "Y como no me creíste ahora te toca a ti buscar comida y leña para prepararla…"

"Como digas"

Las dos féminas que estaban hablando eran Rias y Akeno quienes tenían una pequeña discusión matutina ya que el día anterior mientras buscaban un lugar donde quedarse Akeno se desesperó y comenzó a pelear con Rias quien estaba muy segura de que encontrarían algo.

Fue tal la discusión que apostaron a que si encontraban un lugar donde quedarse en el bosque entonces Akeno sería la encargada de buscar la comida y prepararla mientras Rias disfrutaba de estar a solas con Issei.

En cambio, si Akeno ganaba entonces ella pasaría los días a solas con Issei mientras Rias se encargaba de las tareas domésticas del lugar donde Akeno decidiera que se quedarían.

Y al final la pelirroja ganó debido a su terquedad de no uqerer abandonar el bosque.

"Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras querida Akeno, MI Ise y yo aprovecharemos tu ausencia" decía con un tono condescendiente la heredera Gremory.

"Pelirroja vaca lechera…" gruñía Akeno mientras se daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta con fuerza mientras dejaba a una pelirroja recostada en la cama abrazando a Issei y ambos siendo cubiertos por una sabana.

 **(En un lago cercano a la cabaña)**

Akeno corrió con suerte de encontrar un lago cercano a donde se estaban quedando por lo que usando algo de magia logró capturar unos cuantos peces y junto a la leña.

"Me asegurare de que Rias se atragante con las espinas de uno de estos pescados…" decía levemente molesta la chica.

Akeno iba de regreso a la cabaña y estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no logró darse cuenta de que era seguida por alguien.

"Eso es chiquilla tonta… llévame directo a donde está el malnacido de Ddraig…" decía una mujer de larga cabellera azul y una toga negra.

Tiamat estaba presente…

 **(Cambio de escena – Inframundo, castillo Lucifer)**

En el castillo del maou Lucifer se encontraban reunidos los líderes de las facciones bíblicas, youkai y el padre de todo, Odín.

Por un lado, estaban Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, Grayfia y Azazel.

Por el otro lado, estaban Yasaka, Odín, Falbium, Michael y Gabriel.

"Bueno, veo que todos estamos reunidos" decía Yasaka con una sonrisa.

"Tengo curiosidad, ¿para qué la reunión tan repentina" preguntaba Sirzechs con una sonrisa acompañado por su esposa.

"Bueno, sentimos que las cosas se van a poner serias de aquí en adelante y vamos a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible" decía Michael con un tono serio acompañado de Gabriel.

"Sabes muy bien que cuentas con nosotros no importa lo que vaya a pasar, Michael" respondía Azazel con su sonrisa relajada.

"Pero en el estado actual en el que se encuentran ustedes no nos son de ayuda" decía de repente Odín haciendo que los que estaban en el lado opuesto se pusieran serios.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso Odín-dono?" preguntaba Grayfia.

"Todos ustedes están bajo una fuerte maldición producto de la **Boosted Gear** " decía sin rodeos Odín.

"¿Qué?"

"Como lo escucharon, ustedes se están viendo influenciados y sus acciones son prueba de ello" decía Falbium.

"¿De qué diablos están hablando?" decía Serafall con molestia en su voz.

"Grayfia-san" decía Yasaka ignorando a la maou Leviathan y haciendo que está se enojara "Usted es alguien con una mentalidad fría en momentos como estos, ¿en serio no se ha percatado de los cambios en las actitudes de los líderes que se encuentran a su lado?" preguntaba Yasaka.

"Oigan, no me ignoren!" gritaba Serafall furiosa.

"Ven, la actitud de Serafall-dono es aún más insoportable que de costumbre" decía Gabriel con un tono inocente y sin malicia alguna.

Esto solo hizo que Serafall se enfureciera aún más y una vena surgiera en su frente.

"Lo que Yasaka-dono y Gabriel-dono quieren decir es que puede que ustedes no se hayan dado cuenta, pero los demás si hemos percibido como han cambiado todos ustedes. Como Ajuka por ejemplo el cual siempre había sido alguien calmado y de un día para otro se volvió un amargado el cual se siente ofendido cuando encuentra a alguien o algo que le supera en inteligencia" decía sin rodeos Falbium haciendo que el mencionado se indignara.

"Lo siento, pero me cuesta trabajo entender lo que están diciendo" decía Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

"No es cuestión de si nos entienden o no, lo que importa es que ustedes deben ser liberados de ese control que está ejerciendo la maldición de la **Boosted Gear** en ustedes y cuanto antes mejor" decía Yasaka mientras unas runas se activaban alrededor de la habitación en donde se encontraban y encerraban a todos los presentes.

"¡¿Qué significa esto Yasaka?!" Sirzechs veía con enojo a la líder youkai mientras que dejaba salir parte de su aura al igual que los cuatro que estaban de su lado.

Y a su vez el grupo de Yasaka hacía lo mismo no dejándose intimidar por la acción de sus homónimos.

"En ese estado no nos serán de ayuda, deben dejar que los ayudemos o de otra forma no podremos recuperar a Issei-kun ni mucho menos resolver esté maldito embrollo" decía con decisión la líder youkai.

"Ah no! Eso sí que no!" interrumpía Serafall "Solo estas diciendo esto para sacarnos del camino, para sacarme del camino y quedarte TÚ con MI Issei-chan!"

El lado de Odín y los demás veían con ligero nerviosismo a la maou pues esta empezaba a liberar una fuerte presión.

"No sé qué tienen planeado, y más tu Falbium, pero esto puede ser visto como traición y no nos queda otra opción que enfrentarlos y sacarles la verdad por la fuerza" decía Sirzechs de manera seria mientras liberaba su poder al igual que los otros cuatro a su lado.

"Eso… no… pasara…" decía de repente una voz monótona.

¡!

Y de repente Sirzechs, Grayfia, Azazel, Ajuka y Serafall cayeron inconscientes ante la mirada sorprendida de Yasaka y su grupo.

"Que… molestos…"

"Ophis!" la líder youkai se sorprendió al ver a la loli quien estaba detrás de los cuerpos de los líderes.

"La maldición… de la **Boosted Gear** … si van a expulsarla… háganlo ahora" decía con finalidad la diosa.

"Ophis-sama, no es que no nos alegre verla, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?" preguntaba Falbium dejando de lado su actitud perezosa.

"Las cosas… empezaran a salirse de control… yo solo vine,,, a ayudar…" contestaba con simpleza Ophis.

"Pero aún falta mucho por arreglar, primero debemos expulsa la maldición de los afectados, luego buscar a Issei y lidiar con los humanos… en especial con esa doctora…" decía Yasaka con veneno en su voz al nombrar a la doctora.

"Todo a su tiempo…" decía Ophis "Tiamat… ella va a traer al Sekiryuutei… por ahora…hay que extraer el aura… el aura draconiana…" decía la loli comenzando a levitar a los inconscientes saliendo de la habitación.

"Espere Ophis-sama! ¡¿Cómo está eso de que Tiamat va a traer a Issei-kun?!" preguntaba alterada Yasaka.

"Como… lo escuchaste…"

"Pero ¿Qué no se supone que Tiamat odia a Ddraig?" preguntaba Michael con nerviosismo.

"Si… ella odia a Ddraig" contestaba Ophis.

"¿Y no hay peligro que Tiamat le haga algo al Sekiryuutei?" ahora preguntaba Falbium.

"Tiamat-san no va a lastimar a Issei-kun, eso lo sé" decía con inocencia Gabriel.

"Yo le adverti…" decía de repente Ophis deteniéndose "Que si lastimaba… a Issei solo por portar a Ddraig… yo personalmente la acabaría…" y al momento de decir eso Ophis giró su cabeza y los líderes vieron sus ojos brillar de un color morado macabro lo cual se sacó un escalofrío a todos.

"Ahora… no perdamos más tiempo…" decía Ophis reanudando su camino.

"Gulp… ha-hai" decía Yasaka siguiendo a Ophis y detrás de ella venían los demás.

 **(Cambio de escena – Base de D.H.)**

En una base de D.H. se encontraba el grupo de Eva el cual estaba en la oficina de Reginald quien veía a las chicas de manera seria y estas estaban nerviosas.

"Bien, debido a ciertos… sucesos improvistos" decía Reginald viendo a su hija la cual tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse mientras las otras tres chicas le daban una mirada muerte "Me vi en la necesidad de realizar unos cambios a los planes"

"¿Qué clase de cambios señor Reginald?" preguntaba Jazmín.

"Bueno, viendo que Eva está esperando un bebé y para no arriesgar que algo malo le ocurra tanto a ella como a la pequeña criatura, tu Eva serás sacada de toda actividad relacionada con las operaciones de nuestro grupo" decía Reginald.

"Pero papá!"

"Pero nada Eva, no voy a poner en riesgo lo que queda de mi familia, ¿está claro?" respondía con dureza el líder de D.H.

"H-hai" concedía Eva.

"Y debido a que el grupo de McAustin se ha mantenido en las sombras y no han realizado actividad alguna ustedes se encargaran de realizar misiones de reconocimiento en donde hemos recibido informes de actividades que nos conciernen" explicaba Reginald.

"Entendido" decía Rachelle con un semblante serio.

"Por el momento se dirigirán a Inglaterra, a pequeño poblado en donde se ha detectado actividad sobrenatural relacionada con la Brigada"

"Si!" respondían Murayama, Rachelle y Jazmín.

"Partirán de inmediato" ordenaba Reginald.

"Entendido" y las tres chicas hacían un saludo y salían de la oficina.

"Papá…" intentaba hablar Eva.

¡!

Cuando fue abrazada fuertemente por su padre.

"Hija… entiende que esto lo hago por tu bien… no quiero que algo malo te pase a ti o al bebé"

"Papá…" Eva intentaba hablar.

"No sabría… no sabría qué hacer si algo… si algo te pasara a ti o a la nueva vida que llevas dentro… no… no podría resistirlo…" lloraba amargamente Reginald haciendo que su hija le devolviera el abrazo.

"Papá…"

Y ambos, padre e hija, se mantenían juntos en un cálido abrazo…

Ignorando lo que vendría en el futuro.

 **(Con Rachelle)**

La loli de cabello opaco estaba en su habitación empacando para partir a Inglaterra.

' _Esa maldita zorra de Eva!'_ pensaba la chica _'Se me adelanto! Yo debía ser la que debería tener al hijo de Issei-kun en su interior!'_

La chica estaba tan sumergida en su rabieta hasta que se detuvo de golpe y comenzaba a tomarse el pecho a la altura del corazón.

"M-maldición… Gagh!" la chica cayó de rodillas mientras respiraba de manera entrecortada y un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios…

"Otra… vez… no…" la chica, a como pudo, se acercó a una pequeña cómoda y abrió un cajón sacando una pequeña cajita la cual no perdió tiempo para abrir y dentro se encontró con una jeringa la cual contenía un extraño líquido.

Haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas la chica sacó la jeringa y rápidamente la destapó y se la inyecto en el brazo.

"Aahh" la chica suspiro aliviada mientras veía que esa era la última jeringa.

"Demonios… voy a pedirle a mamá que me dé más de esas jeringas" decía la chica mientras volvía a empacar sus cosas a la vez que pensaba en hablar con su madre.

 **(Con Alessandra)**

La doctora Alessandra se encontraba en una vivienda la cual se veía ligeramente sucia por fuera. La castaña estaba en los suburbios de la que parecía ser una ciudad.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo aquí" decia la mujer con un tono nostálgico "Pero basta de eso, sé que la _medicina_ de mi hija está por acabarse"

Decía para sí misma la doctora mientras procedía a acercarse a la entrada.

"Debo llevar las demás y preparar otra dosis" Alessandra abría la puerta y cuando entro a la vivienda.

¡!

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Se encontró con el lugar hecho un desastre. La casa parecía que había sido víctima de ladrones y todo estaba desarreglado.

"Maldición!" la mujer rápidamente se puso a inspeccionar la vivienda y luego de un rato se percató de que las cosas de valor seguían intactas.

"¿A qué se metieron entonces?" se preguntaba la mujer cuando de repente algo en ella hizo clic y una expresión de horror se apodero de su rostro.

"No…" la mujer comenzaba a dirigirse a una zona en específico de la casa.

"No!" Alessandra abría una puerta la cual llevaba al sótano.

"No! No!" y bajaba por las escaleras llegando rápidamente a un armario el cual la mujer abría de golpe y se horrorizo al ver lo que había dentro.

"NO!" gritaba la castaña al ver que dentro del armario no había nada.

"MALDICIÓ!"

Al interior del armario se encontraba un maletín el cual estaba abierto y se podían apreciar un par de jeringas rotas con líquido alrededor y lo que parecían ser hojas totalmente rotas.

"HIJOS DE PUTA!" gritaba la doctora con una expresión de enfado total y luego pudo ver un anillo que estaba cerca del maletín.

La doctora veía el anillo y cuando lo tomó con sus dedos y lo veía de cerca se percató de a quién pertenecía.

"MCAUSTIN!"

La mujer aventaba el anillo y se podía apreciar que su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de furia total.

"MALNACIDO VOY A CAZARTE!" la doctora salía del sótano y de la casa con un semblante de seriedad mientras hablaba para sí misma.

"Voy a matarte McAustin… nadie se mete con mi preciosa hija… nadie… me asegurare de que sufras…" decía la mujer mientras subía a un automóvil y lo arrancaba para salir del lugar.

 **(Cambio de escena – Con Rias, Akeno e Issei)**

"Rias, he vuelto" anunciaba Akeno mientras entraba a la cabaña "¡¿Qué rayos?!"

"Akeno! Algo de privacidad por favor!"

La reina Gremory se encontró con una imagen subida de tono cuando entro a la casa.

Lo que pudo ver fue a una Rias con solo sus bragas puestas mientras estaba sentada y por detrás se podía apreciar a Issei con solo sus pantalones puestos mientras manoseaba los pechos de la pelirroja.

"RIAS!"

La pelinegra se molestó por lo que veía así que rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba la pelirroja y tomaba el control en su camino.

"Issei detente en este instante y ve a vestirte!" ordenaba Akeno mientras presionaba el botón y el castaño se detenía mientras sus ojos brillaban de color azul y procedía a levantarse llevándose un gemido de decepción de la pelirroja la cual procedía a ver con enojo a Akeno.

"¿Qué diablos crees que haces Akeno?" reclamaba Rias mientras se ponía de pie y cruzaba sus brazos debajo de sus pechos haciéndolos resaltar más.

"¿Qué que hago yo? La pregunta es, ¿Qué diablos haces tú aprovechándose de Issei?" cuestionaba Akeno.

"Solo estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con mi lindo Ise" respondía con soberbia Rias.

"Eso no fue lo que acordamos" Akeno veía a Rias con una mirada de enojo.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer para evitarlo?" cuestionaba Rias liberando su aura mientras Akeno hacía lo mismo.

Las dos chicas estaban teniendo un duelo de miradas cuando una voz las interrumpió de repente.

"Vaya, así que las dos larvas se están peleando por el portador de Ddraig"

Rias y Akeno se giraban de golpe al escuchar la voz y se paralizaron al ver quien era.

"Debo decir, las dos se ven patéticas peleando por el inútil portador del inútil de Ddraig"

"No… puede ser…" decía Rias con nerviosismo.

"Ti-Tiamat" Akeno estaba igual que la pelirroja.

"Me pidieron que llevara al Sekiryuutei de regreso a Kuoh, y lo voy a hacer" la reina dragona decía mientras adoptaba una mirada demencial "Pero primero me asegurare de… _lastimarlos_ un poco a los tres"

Y al decir eso Tiamat dejaba salir su aura asustando a las dos chicas las cuales veían horrorizadas lo que iba a pasar.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí el nuevo capítulo. Una vez más (y como viene siendo costumbre) me disculpo por haberme tardado en escribir este capítulo.**

 **Pero aquí está el capitulo que espero disfruten. Muchos eventos se dieron en esté y espero que más de uno los haya sorprendido. Se acerca el final señores y de allí la secuela.**

 **Bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden enviarme un PM o dejar un review y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hola chicos qué tal.**

 **Si, si, si, lo sé, lo sé.** **Casi cuatro meses sin actualizar este o los demás fics. La verdad no pensé que sería así. Pensé que las cosas serían más tranquilas, pero no. La escuela en verdad, AHORA si se puso severa. En agosto entre el último año de mi carrera y las cosas se han puesto estresantes. Literalmente nos dejan un trabajo para entregar en un plazo de una semana y ni siquiera lo entregamos ya nos dejan otros dos para entregar en la misma o menor cantidad de tiempo.**

 **Pero bueno, no los aburro con esto y mejor pasemos a responder reviews:**

 **Tenzalucard123: No lo sabe. Y le va a costar.**

 **Leaderdbz: Y si, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Antifanboy: Pues espero que la segunda parte y en especial la tercera que será la larga e importante, te sorprendan.**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Gracias.**

 **Zasetsu04: Gracias por el apoyo camarada.**

 **Carlos trujillo: Aquí está.**

 **Jimsop098: Gracias.**

 **Alexzero: Aquí esta y perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el capítulo.**

 **Neopercival: Las cosas se van a poner feas… muy feas.**

 **Guest: Perdón… jejeje, es que en verdad no he tenido tiempo.**

 **Lucifer05: Gracias por el apoyo y por supuesto que me encantaría platicar contigo. Pueden enviarme un PM y con gusto intercambiamos mensajes.**

 **EquilibriuM-Senpai: Ay…. Pues a ver si no te caen mal todas para el final de esta primera parte…**

 **Guest 2: Aquí está.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo hay muertes de personajes que puede les tengan afecto.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DXD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: El inicio del fin. Tragedias.**

 **(Con Rias, Akeno e Issei)**

*BOOM*

"Kyaah!"

"Akeno!"

"No te distraigas mocosa pelirroja"

"Maldición!"

El bosque en el que se encontraban la heredera Gremory, su reina y el actual Sekiryuutei era testigo de una pelea entre los tres mencionados anteriormente contra la reina dragón Tiamat, aunque más que pelea parecía una masacre unilateral pues ni Rias ni Akeno habían logrado activar el control a tiempo para que Issei las defendería y el chico solo se defendía a si mismo cuando Tiamat iba contra él.

Rias y Akeno se encontraban malheridas, con varios cortes y hematomas recorriendo sus cuerpos y con varias rasgaduras en sus prendas. Akeno estaba sangrando de la frente y Rias tenía sangre saliendo de sus labios y de la nariz.

"Me decepcionan" decía Tiamat quien las veía con enojo "Esperaba más de ustedes dos que participaron en la guerra contra la Brigada y en el sellado del Trihexa"

"Eres… una maldita" decía Rias jadeando.

"Oh vamos Gremory no te pongas así" contestaba la peli-azul con una sonrisa socarrona "¿Qué tiene de malo que tengamos un pequeño enfrentamiento?"

"Dijiste que te enviaron para llevar a MI Ise de regreso" decía la chica pelirroja mientras una sombra se cernía sobre sus ojos.

"Si. Esa es la misión que me encomendaron" Tiamat decía con simpleza.

"¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE NOS ESTAS ATACANDO?!" gritaba Rias con enojo.

"Tú no lo entenderías mocosa, esto es entre Ddraig y yo" contestaba con un tono de voz frío la reina dragón.

"¿Y por qué nos atacas a nosotras?" preguntaba Akeno quien se ponía al lado de su amiga.

"Es sencillo" decía Tiamat mientras preparaba una bola de energía en su mano "Ustedes son importantes para el portador de Ddraig y como mi venganza contra Ddraig nunca se completaría porque no importa cuántas veces mate a varios de sus portadores él solo cambiara de portador, decidí mejor hacer que su portador en turno sufra y qué mejor manera que lastimando sus seres cercanos" explicaba la peli-azul con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"Eres una maldita loca!" gritaba furiosa Rias.

"No importa lo que digan ustedes" decía Tiamat mientras apuntaba la bola de energía en dirección de Rias quien veía con nerviosismo.

"¿No habías dicho que tu misión era llevarnos de regreso?" preguntaba Akeno.

"¿No te meterás en problemas cuando vean que estamos heridos?" Rias cuestionaba a la reina dragón.

"Siempre puedo decir que las encontré heridas" contestaba con simpleza Tiamat.

"¿Y si nosotras decimos que nos atacaste?" decía Rias con una sonrisa confiada a pesar de la situación.

"¿Y quién dice que voy a llevarlas conscientes?" refutaba Tiamat con una sonrisa sádica.

Rias se mantenía nerviosa y se puso a temblar ligeramente cuando escucho lo que dijo la reina dragón.

"Ahora hazme un favor y recibe este ataque, ya me aburrí de jugar contigo" decía Tiamat lanzando la bola de energía hacia las chicas.

"Rias, cuidado!" Akeno aparto a Rias recibiendo ella de lleno el ataque.

*Boom!*

"Kyaa!"

"Akeno!"

Rias veía horrorizada como su mejor amiga había sido lanzada hacía unos árboles.

"Oh vaya, bueno, al menos ya me deshice de una de ustedes" decía como si nada Tiamat "Ahora es tu turno, rojita y esta vez no te salvaras" la reina dragón preparaba una segunda bola de energía.

"Jejeje" reía Rias.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntaba Tiamat.

"Caíste…" decía simplemente Rias.

"¿Qué?" decía Tiamat cuando de repente.

*Wooosh*

*Pum!*

"Gagh"

Un borrón rojo salió de entre los árboles y golpeó con fuerza a Tiamat en la cara, lanzándola contra los árboles y haciendo que se estrellara contra ellos.

"Qué demonios…" la peli-azul se levantaba adolorida por el golpe que la tomo desprevenida. La reina dragón se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca mientras veía en dirección de donde estaba hace unos minutos, solo para encontrarse con Issei el cual tenía su armadura puesta, pero sin el casco.

"Buen trabajo Akeno" decía Rias viendo como Akeno se ponía a su lado y se veía muy malherida, pero tenía el control en su mano.

"Eso casi me mata Rias, para la otra tu recibes el ataque" decía la pelinegra a duras penas.

"Así que por fin te dignas a actuar y proteger a tus hembras, eh, portador de Ddraig" decía Tiamat viendo al castaño el cual se mantenía estático "¿Qué tan apegado eres a tu actual portador Ddraig?" preguntaba la reina dragón con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"…" pero ni Issei ni Ddraig respondían para molestia de Tiamat.

"Así que ninguno de los dos se digna a contestar" decía Tiamat con molestia "¿Qué les pasa?" preguntaba la reina con enojo viendo a los ojos sin brillo de Issei.

"Mi Ise" decía Rias tomando el control de las manos de Akeno de manera brusca "Acaba con esa maldita" al momento de decir la pelirroja activaba el control y los ojos de Issei brillaban con una luz azul llamando la atención de la peli-azul.

"Así que tu portador está bajo control mental" susurraba Tiamat "Tu dignidad como dragón se acaba de ir por el caño Ddraig, que bajo has caído" decía con una mezcla de burla y enojo Tiamat.

"…" pero no recibía respuesta alguna.

"¿Es que acaso no vas a defenderte?" cuestionaba la reina dragón.

Pero Issei tomaba una pose de pelea mientras que su cabeza era cubierta por el casco de su armadura.

"Así que las cosas serán de esa forma…" y Tiamat también tomaba una pose de pelea.

…

¡!

Y en un movimiento rápido ambos, Issei y Tiamat, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

*POW!*

Y ambos chocaron sus puños provocando que una fuerte corriente de aire se levantara.

"Tú puedes Issei-kun"

"No te rindas mi Ise"

Susurraban ambas chicas viendo cómo comenzaban a intercambiar golpes ambos dragones.

 **(Cambio de escena – Con Le Fay y Arthur)**

Los hermanos Pendragon se encontraban en Inglaterra, más precisamente en una biblioteca subterránea con varias antorchas iluminando la sala.

"Hermana, ¿me recuerdas por favor que estamos buscando?" preguntaba el Pendragon mayor mientras revisaba unos libros.

"Estamos buscando algún indicio o información sobre el control mental y si tenemos suerte un hechizo capaz de sacar a una persona de un estado de control mental" respondía la pequeña maga quien se apoyaba de una varita la cual tenía la punta iluminada.

"¿Estás segura de qué encontraremos algo aquí?" preguntaba no muy seguro el rubio.

"Tenemos que" decía con un tono de voz quebradizo la maga "Necesitamos encontrar algo… para poder ayudar a Issei-sama" la maga dejo de buscar en los libros para limpiar unas lágrimas traicioneras que comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos.

Arthur veía con impotencia a su hermana al verla tan destrozada. Luego de que recibieran la noticia de que Issei estaba en Kuoh y que harían todo lo posible por sacarlo del estado de control mental en el que se encontraba, Le Fay tomo la decisión de ayudarlo y decidió ir a Londres en busca de algo que le pudiera ser de utilidad.

La maga fue acompañada por su hermano aprovechando que el equipo estaba inactivo por el momento pues Vali seguía en el hospital bajo observación y Kuroka estaba con ella mientras que Bikou se había marchado y su paradero actual era desconocido para los hermanos pues se habían marchado en cuanto supieron que Issei estaba en Kuoh.

Por lo que ninguno de los dos estaba enterado de que Issei, Rias y Akeno estaban desaparecidos.

Arthur se acercó a donde estaba su hermana y le daba un fuerte abrazo mientras que la maga descargaba sus frustraciones pues llevaban horas buscando y no habían encontrado nada.

"Tranquila hermanita, verás que vamos a encontrar algo para ayudar al Sekiryuutei" decía el Pendragon mayor con un tono de voz suave.

"Sniff… ¿en serio lo crees?" preguntaba la pequeña esperanzada.

"Ya lo verás" decía Arthur con una sonrisa mientras que se separaba poco a poco de su hermana.

"Gracias onii-chan" decía Le Fay mientras que se tallaba los ojos y regresaba a revisar los libros.

 **(Cambio de escena – Cerca de la zona en donde estaban los hermanos Pendragon)**

"¿Segura que es aquí?" preguntaba la voz de una mujer.

"Estoy segura" respondía una segunda voz también de mujer y que sonaba más juvenil.

"¿Me recuerdas qué estamos haciendo aquí?" preguntaba una tercera voz también de mujer.

"Estamos buscando una antigua biblioteca que está localizada por esta zona" decía la segunda voz.

"¿Y cómo estás segura qué se encuentra por aquí, Rachelle?" preguntaba la tercera voz revelando el nombre de una de las presentes.

"Porque las notas de mi madre lo decían, Murayama" respondía Rachelle con seguridad viendo a la ahora nombrada Murayama.

"No es por menospreciar a la señora Alessandra, pero ¿Estás segura qué podemos hacerles caso a esas notas?" preguntaba la primera voz.

"Si hay algo que he aprendido en todos los años que llevo al lado de mi madre es a nunca dudar de ella, Jazmín" respondía Rachelle a la ahora nombrada Jazmín "Si las notas de mi madre dicen que la biblioteca esta por aquí, entonces por aquí debe estar" decía con finalidad la chica.

"En ese caso sigamos buscando ya que no tarda en anochecer" decía Murayama mientras las tres chicas seguían con su búsqueda.

"Y solo para confirmar, ¿qué estamos buscando exactamente en esa biblioteca?" preguntaba Jazmín.

La pregunta hecha por la chica hizo que Rachelle se detuviera en seco mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos, llamando la atención de sus dos acompañantes quienes la veían actuar de esa forma tan rara en ella.

"¿Rachelle?" Murayama se acercaba a donde estaba la chica de apariencia más joven de entre las tres.

"Lo siento, lo siento… es solo que…" intentaba hablar la chica "Es solo que mamá ha estado muy ocupada últimamente y siento que me he vuelto una carga en especial porque debe prepararme todos esos sueros que me mantienen con vida y pues…"

La chica simplemente se quedó callada mientras se podía ver como temblaba ligeramente. Rápidamente Jazmín se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente haciendo que la chica de cabello opaco le devolviera el gesto con fuerza.

"Tú no eres una carga, Rachelle" decía con un tono de voz suave "Eres una de las personas más habilidosas que conozco y no solo eso, sé muy bien que tu madre, la señora Alessandra se debe de sentir muy orgullosa de ti…" le decía con suavidad Jazmín a Rachelle quien empezaba a gimotear poco a poco.

"No llevo mucho tiempo de conocer a la señora Alessandra" decía Murayama metiéndose a la conversación mientras las otras dos féminas se separaban del abrazo "Pero de algo que lo que puedo estar cien por ciento segura es que cuando está contigo su sonrisa es una de las más radiantes que jamás haya visto" decía la castaña con una ligera sonrisa dirigida a Rachelle quien solo pudo agradecer el gesto de sus compañeras.

"Gracias, chicas" decía en un susurro Rachelle mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas "Bien, sigamos, la razón por la cual buscó esa biblioteca es porque llego a pertenecer a la orden de los caballeros de la mesa redonda y puede albergar algún libro o información que sea de utilidad en cuanto a mi condición"

"Entonces sigamos con esto" decía Murayama con una sonrisa mientras las tres chicas resumían su búsqueda.

 **(Cambio de escena – con Rias, Akeno e Issei VS Tiamat)**

"Puagh… eh de admitir… que te has vuelto fuerte Ddraig, tú y tu portador"

"…"

Las cosas de regreso con Rias y compañía se estaba saliendo de control. Por un lado, Rias y Akeno se mantenían al margen de la pelea mientras veían como Issei se enfrentaba a Tiamat.

Y por el lado de los dos combatientes, ambos mostraban diversas heridas. Issei tenía varias partes de su armadura rota, así como su casco por donde se veía parte de su rostro el cual estaba sangrando. Tiamat, por su parte, tenía parte de sus prendas desgarradas mientras la sangre recorría las heridas más severas de su cuerpo las cuales se encontraban en el brazo izquierdo y en su costado derecho a la altura de las costillas.

"Vamos Issei, acaba con ella!" gritaba Akeno apoyando a su castaño.

"Tch… tranquilízate Akeno, cuando MI Ise se encargue de esa lagartija seré YO quien le dé una recompensa" decía con lujuria la pelirroja mientras se lamía los labios olvidándose por un momento de sus heridas.

"Mocosas molestas" decía Tiamat en un susurro "Muy bien Ddraig, ya le di muchas ventajas a ti a tu portador por lo que ahora iré con todo, espero que tú también hagas lo mismo" decía la reina dragón mientras expulsaba su aura haciendo que una fuerte ráfaga de aire se levantara.

"…" pero ni Ddraig ni Issei contestaban.

"Tu silencio empieza a molestarme y mucho" decía Tiamat con una vena hinchada en su frente "Me voy a asegurar de arrancarle la lengua a tu portador una vez que los vapulee a ambos" amenazaba con veneno en su voz la peli-azul.

*Fuush!"

Y expulsó aún más su aura, asustando a Rias y Akeno al sentir el poder de la reina dragón más poderosa de todas. Tan asustadas estaban las dos chicas que no se dieron cuenta de cómo la gema verde la **Boosted Gear** comenzaba a brillar.

 **(Amenaza detectada)** se escuchaba la voz de Ddraig, pero con la distinción de que sonaba algo robótica **(Comenzando última defensa)**

"Prepárate Ddraig, aquí va todo. MI. PODER!" gritaba Tiamat mientras su aura obtenía un tono azul y sus ojos se volvían rojos.

Por el lado de Issei este simplemente levantaba la mano izquierda mientras que una especie de arma aparecía en el dorso de su mano y apuntaba a la dirección de Tiamat.

 **(Boost)**

"Hoy muere otro de tus portadores Ddraig!" gritaba Tiamat mientras preparaba una bola de energía de color azul oscuro.

*Fiuush!*

Cuando de repente un proyectil salió disparado del arma de Issei directo hacía Tiamat y…

"Gagh!"

Se incrusto directo en el pecho izquierdo de Tiamat, a la altura de su corazón, efectivamente cortando de golpe el incremento de poder la reina dragón la cual solo tenía una mirada incrédula mientras que deshacía poco a poco la enorme bola de energía que estaba sobre su cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntaba Rias viendo como de repente como Tiamat había dejado de expulsar su aura.

 **(Amenaza neutralizada. Entrando en modo reposo)**

Rias y Akeno escucharon la voz de Ddraig y rápidamente se giraron para ver como la armadura roja que cubría a Issei desaparecía y este caía inconsciente.

"Issei!" ambas chicas se preocuparon y se acercaron lo más rápido posible a donde estaba Issei.

Por otro lado, Tiamat yacía tirada en el piso bocarriba mientras tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo por la comisura de sus labios y una nueva herida se veía en su pecho izquierdo por donde salía más sangre.

"¿Cómo…?" se preguntaba Tiamat viendo con dificultad.

"Sabía… que no… podía… confiar… en ti"

Una voz monótona llamó la atención de Tiamat quien como pudo centro su mirada topándose con el rostro de Ophis quien la veía con su típica expresión carente de emociones.

"Ophis…" decía sin aliento Tiamat.

"Te dije… que quería… que trajeras… a Issei… de regreso" decía sin emoción alguna Ophis "Veo… que no… seguiste… mis indicaciones…"

Rias y Akeno escucharon la voz de la dragona del infinito y se giraron para encontrarse con una Ophis que estaba al lado de una debilitada Tiamat.

"Ophis…" susurraban ambas chicas viendo con temor como la loli del infinito les dedicaba una mirada fría.

"Me ocupare…de ustedes… en un momento" decía Ophis viendo de nuevo a Tiamat "Por tu… insubordinación… te voy a eliminar… y por otra razón" decía sin piedad Ophis mientras apuntaba su mano hacía donde estaba Tiamat quien se asustó al escuchar lo que dijo Ophis.

"Espere! Ophis-sama" trataba de detenerla Tiamat.

"Igual… ya no puedes… ser salvada… solo te estoy evitando… una muerte dolorosa…" decía Ophis al momento de que una energía morada cubría su palma y luego a Tiamat.

"Ophis-sama, no por favor!"

"Adiós… reina dragón Tiamat"

"GAH!"

Y para horror de Rias y Akeno quienes veían todo lo ocurrido, Tiamat comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco mientras lo único que se escuchaba eran unos gritos desgarradores venir de la peli-azul.

Una vez que los gritos cesaron Ophis se giró para ver a las dos chicas las cuales temblaba como gelatina al ver como la diosa dragón se acercaba a donde estaban ellas.

"Ustedes… han causado… muchos problemas" decía Ophis "Ahora… duerman…" y con esto dicho lanzó una minúscula ráfaga de energía que noqueo por completo a Rias y Akeno quienes cayeron inconscientes al lado del también inconsciente Issei.

"Me pregunto… si podremos salvarlos… a ambos… Issei… Ddraig…" decía Ophis viendo a los dos en cuestión quienes se encontraban inconscientes "Es hora… de irnos…"

Y con esa última frase Ophis abría un portal el cual se llevaba los cuerpos inconscientes de Issei, Akeno y Rias, más ella quien cruzaba el portal, dejando atrás el lugar de la muerte de la diosa dragón Tiamat…

 **(Cambio de escena – Con los hermanos Pendragon)**

Habían pasado las horas y los hermanos seguían buscando algún indicio relacionado con el control mental que se pudiera encontrar en la biblioteca. La búsqueda continuaba para Arthur quien se movía entre los libros y manuscritos antiguos mientras que Le Fay se había quedado estática en un mismo lugar con varios papiros a su alrededor.

"Has encontrado algo ya Le Fay" hablaba Arthur mientras que limpiaba sus lentes.

"Desde hace rato encontré un pequeño indicio, hermano" revelaba Le Fay "Pero no dije nada por temor a que fuera otro camino sin salida…" decia la pequeña maga rubia.

"Espero que así sea" decía Arthur mientras seguía buscando.

Pero ambos hermanos ignoraban que no eran los únicos presentes en la sala pues en la entrada principal se podían apreciar tres sombras.

"¿Qué demonios?" decía una de las tres figuras.

"Al parecer ya había alguien más aquí" decía otra figura "Eso solo significa que estamos en el lugar indicado"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntaba la primera figura de nuevo.

"Definitivamente" respondía la segunda figura "Esos dos que están ahí son los hermanos Pendragon, si ambos están aquí significa que esta ES la biblioteca que estamos buscando"

"¿Cómo procedemos entonces Rachelle?" preguntaba la tercera figura revelando nombrando a Rachelle.

"Estamos cortas de tiempo, en especial por los actos de la rata traicionera de McAustin, así que entremos, neutralicemos a esos dos y tomemos lo que nos sea de importancia" decía Rachelle, pero en ese momento Jazmín se giraba a ver a la chica.

"Pero ¿Cómo sabremos que nos sirve y que no?" preguntaba a Rachelle.

"Dices que no tenemos tiempo por todo lo que está pasando, ¿podemos usar la fuerza para lidiar con esos dos?" preguntaba Murayama.

"Si no hay otra opción entonces que así sea" decía Rachelle.

"¿Pero no estaríamos provocando un incidente con las facciones sobrenaturales si le hacemos algo a esos dos?" preguntaba Jazmín no muy segura de lo que harían.

"En definitiva, pero alguien debe hacerlo…" decía Rachelle con una mirada seria mientras preparaba un arma de fuego "Y para mantener la paz algunas vidas deben ser sacrificadas" decía la chica mientras apuntaba con la mira directo a la cabeza de Le Fay.

¡!

Pero antes de que algo pasara Jazmín detuvo la acción de Rachelle antes de que está jalara el gatillo.

"¿Por qué me detienes Jazmín?" preguntaba Rachelle con seriedad viendo a su amiga mientras Murayama se mantenía al margen.

"Tú no eres así Rachelle" decía con un tono similar Jazmín.

"Suéltame Jazmín"

"Esto lo haces por tu venganza contra la Hakuryuukou, ¿cierto?" preguntaba Jazmín con un tono melancólico viendo como Rachelle se tensaba al escuchar esas palabras "¿En serio vas a dejar que tu deseo de venganza nuble tu juicio?"

"Tú no sabes nada…" decía Rachelle con un susurro "Es algo que debo hacer"

"¡¿A cambio de la vida de dos personas que no tienen nada que ver?!" preguntaba con un tono áspero Jazmín "¿Y qué hay de todo lo que ha hecho la señora Alessandra por ti? ¿Acaso desecharas todo eso por tu venganza?"

Un silencio incomodo se presentó en el pasillo mientras Rachelle y Jazmín se dirigían una mirada gélida.

"Sabemos que están ahí, así que salgan en este instante" de repente la voz de Arthur es escuchó llamando y alertando a las tres chicas quienes se giraron para ver a los hermanos Pendragon quienes los veían con seriedad.

"¿Cómo encontraron este lugar?" preguntaba Arthur con seriedad.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" decía Rachelle mientras apuntaba su arma hacía Arthur.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntaba Le Fay ligeramente nerviosa por la presencia de las tres chicas.

"Estamos buscando algo relacionado con la maldición de la **Divine Dividing** que afecta a mi compañera" decía Murayama "Si fueran tan amables de indicarnos si hay algo de información nos retiraremos sin mayor problema"

"Este lugar es sagrado, solo los que pertenezcan al linaje del Rey Arturo pueden estar aquí, por lo que su presencia es un insulto" decía Arthur.

"Cuida tus palabras niño bonito" decía Rachelle "O me veré obligada a pegarte otro tiro como la última vez, pero en esta ocasión no me guardare nada" amenazaba la chica a Arthur quien se tensó al recordar la vez que fue herido por una bala cuando se toparon por primera vez con D.H.

"Rachelle, debes tranquilizarte" decía Jazmín "No queremos problemas, solo buscamos algo que pueda darnos un indicio para poder ayudar a mi amiga con la maldición que ha afectado a su familia por generaciones"

"Tu amiga hirió de gravedad a Vali-chan!" gritaba Le Fay llamando la atención de Arthur y haciendo que Rachelle adoptara un semblante de furia "Lastimaste a mis amigos y eso no te lo puedo perdonar" decia la pequeña maga mientras cargaba un ataque mágico.

"Tu susodicha amiga es la portadora del maldito dragón que maldijo a mi familia y que me quito a mi primera familia!" gritaba Rachelle quien en un arranque de ira se separó de Jazmín y apuntaba con su arma a Le Fay.

"Le Fay!"

"Rachelle, no!"

*Fuush*

*Bang!*

En ese mismo instante tanto Rachelle como Le Fay lanzaron sus respectivos ataques. Un ataque mágico y un disparo.

Pero rápidamente Arthur actuó y con un salto logro apartar a Le Fay de la trayectoria del disparo mientras que Murayama hizo lo mismo con Rachelle.

"KYAH!"

Pero Jazmín no corrió con la misma suerte.

"JAZMÍN, NO!"

Y es que la chica no logró quitarse a tiempo y recibió de lleno el ataque de Le Fay que consistía en una esfera de energía amarilla.

*Thump!*

La chica salió disparada y se estrelló contra la pared, quedando inmóvil luego del impacto.

"Demonios!" Murayama se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Jazmín "Maldita sea Jazmín, reacciona, reacciona!"

"Jazmín…" susurraba Rachelle viendo con una mirada sin brillo hacia donde estaban sus dos compañeras.

Por otro lado, Le Fay y Arthur veían con sorpresa, y en el caso de la maga culpa, lo que estaba pasando.

"No… yo… yo no quería" decía Le Fay dándose cuenta de lo que había causado, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de su hermano.

"Tranquila Le Fay, tranquila, fue un accidente"

Mientras que Rachelle se acercaba lentamente a donde estaban sus dos compañeras mientras un sentimiento de temor la invadía al ver como Murayama intentaba hacer reaccionar a Jazmín la cual seguía inmóvil.

Los recuerdos de las cosas que pasaron juntos inundaron la mente de Rachelle quien ahora estaba de rodillas al lado de sus compañeras.

La chica de cabello opaco veía a Murayama la cual simplemente la veía con una mirada apagada mientras las lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro.

Y luego, simplemente negó…

Y todo el brillo se había dio de los ojos de Rachelle…

En ese momento Arthur sintió que algo malo iba a pasar mientras ejercía más presión en el abrazo que le daba su hermana.

"Jazmín… Jazmín está… está muerta" decía Murayama con una voz apagada.

*Crack*

Algo se había roto dentro de Rachelle.

"Mataron a Jazmín… mataron a mi amiga… a mi mejor amiga" decía Rachelle en trance mientras se ponía de pie y dirigía su mirada hacía los hermanos Pendragon quienes se impresionaron por la mirada sin brillo y sin emoción alguna que les dedicaba la chica.

"Le Fay, tienes que salir de aquí" decía Arthur viendo a Rachelle quien se acercaba poco a poco a donde estaban ambos rubios.

"Onii-san!"

"No se irán de aquí" anunciaba Rachelle mientras un aura morada comenzaba a cubrirla "Murayama, toma a Jazmín y sácala de aquí…"

La voz de Rachelle envió un escalofrío por la espalada de los presentes y la castaña solo atino a asentir mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Jazmín y rápidamente salía del lugar.

"Y ustedes" ahora la atención total de Rachelle estaba en los hermanos "Ustedes no saldrán… no saldrán de aquí… CON VIDA!"

Y al momento del grito Rachelle fue cubierta por un aura morada en su totalidad.

"Kyah!"

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Un Sacred Gear?"

"AAAARGH!"

Una ráfaga de aire se produjo dentro de la sala e hizo que tanto Arthur como Le Fay se cubrieran el rostro y cuando la ráfaga ceso lentamente abrieron los ojos para toparse con Rachelle quien había cambiado.

Y es que la chica tenía ahora una especie de lentes/visor que cubrían sus ojos a la vez que el "armazón" se extendía más allá de sus orejas y terminaban en unas pequeñas protuberancias que parecían unas orejas puntiagudas. El color del armazón era morado mientras que los cristales que fungían como "visor" eran de color azul.

Pero otro cambio presente eran las armas que sostenía la chica en cada mano que se asemejaban a dos pistolas comunes, pero de color morado con la boca del cañón teniendo una especie de púa en la parte superior.

"¿Es eso un **Sacred Gear**?" preguntaba Arthur viendo con nerviosismo.

"Voy a matarlos…" decía Rachelle con un tono de voz frío.

"Le Fay, rápido, debes escapar" decía Arthur preparando su espada.

"No te dejare onii-sama" decía la pequeña maga con decisión.

"Ninguno se ira de aquí… los matare a los dos!" gritaba Rachelle mientras apuntaba sus armas hacía Arthur y…

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Comenzaba a disparar una ráfaga de disparos.

"Rayos!" y Arthur no tuvo tiempo para cubrirse, pero antes de que las balas impactaran…

*Clang*

Estas impactaron en un escudo que apareció de repente cubriendo al Pendragon mayor.

"Le Fay!" Arthur se giró para ver como su hermana tenía su varita apuntando hacia él, señal de que estaba usando su magia.

"No te preocupes onii-sama, yo te cubro la espalda" decía la pequeña maga con una sonrisa recibiendo una en respuesta por parte de Arthur.

"Deberías preocuparte por tu propia seguridad" decía de repente Rachelle quien había dejado de disparar y apuntaba su arma hacia un costado y…

*Bang*

*Pum*

*Pum*

*Pum*

Soltó un disparo el cual, de manera casi irreal, rebotaba por la sala hasta que…

"KYAH!"

La bala impacto en la columna de Le Fay hiriéndola de gravedad.

"LE FAY!"

Arthur veía con sorpresa y mucha preocupación como su hermana caía y el escudo se deshizo de golpe, pero el Pendragon sin importarle nada se acercó a donde estaba su hermana.

"Le Fay!"

"Onii-sama… no… no siento mis piernas…" decía la chica temblando levemente y con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

"Tranquila, tranquila, te vas a poner bien" decía Arthur sosteniendo la mano de su hermana.

"No lo creo" interrumpía Rachelle viendo a los dos hermanos.

Arthur solo le dedicó una mirada de odio y temor a Rachelle.

"Eres una maldita" decía le Pendragon quien empuñaba su espada y estaba a punto de atacar a Rachelle cuando…

*Bang*

*Thump*

El sonido de un disparo se escuchó y acompañado del sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

"Jazmín murió por su culpa… y ahora pagaran con sus vidas" decía de manera fría Rachelle viendo el ahora cuerpo inmóvil de Arthur el cual tenía un agujero de bala en la frente…

"O-onii-sama" Le Fay había olvidado por un momento su estado ya que la sorpresa la tenía totalmente pasmada.

"Y ahora tú pequeña maga" decía Rachelle apuntando su arma a Le Fay "Luego me encargare de tu amiga la portadora de Albion, pero ya me quiero imaginar cómo reaccionará cuando sepa sobre tu muerte" decía con una sonrisa malvada.

…

…

…

*Bang*

 **(Cambio de escena – fuera de la biblioteca)**

Murayama se encontraba fuera mientras tenía el cuerpo de Jazmín entre sus brazos y la castaña no se separaba de ella.

"Vámonos" se escuchaba de repente la voz de Rachelle y Murayama rápidamente se giraba para ver a su compañera.

"Rachelle"

"Es hora de volver, no encontramos nada de utilidad y lo que es peor… hemos perdido a una gran amiga" decía con mucho dolor Rachelle mientras se detenía y comenzaba a gimotear.

"Rachelle" susurraba Murayama.

"Ahora más que nunca quiero hacer sufrir a la portadora de Albion… su maldita amiga mato a Jazmín y ahora juro, juro que me hare cargo de ella personalmente" decía con un tono sombrío Rachelle.

"Incluso si me cuesta la vida…"

Y con esto las dos chicas se retiraban mientras Murayama llevaba consigo el cuerpo de la chica que había fallecido dentro de la biblioteca.

Y a su vez, dentro de la biblioteca solo se podían apreciar los dos cuerpos de los hermanos Pendragon, totalmente inmóviles…

Sin vida alguna…

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno, eso paso…**

 **Mate a Tiamat, Jazmín, Le Fay y Arthur.**

 **Demonios…**

 **Esto solo nos anuncia que entramos en el tramo final en donde ocurrirán varias muertes y momentos de tensión.**

 **Esperen a ver las reacciones de Vali y Kuroka…**

 **O el por fin saber qué diablos ha pasado con Ddraig.**

 **O lo que hará Alessandra…**

 **Ay papá, se viene una tormenta.**

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza, pero en serio debo darle prioridad a la uni que si se puso verdaderamente brava.**

 **Ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


End file.
